


Mirror Mirror

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Romance, Sexual Content, T'hy'la, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 169,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing story about Jim and Spock's big, crazy mirror family.</p><p>In the first chapter, Mirror Spock gets drunk one night and ends up kidnapping a newly made pleasure slave, Jim, from his master's house. Spock takes him home and...cuddles him. Jim is granted his freedom and joins Spock's family and serves with him. They fall in love and start a family. </p><p>I am not good with summaries, but a lot more has happened with this mirror family. Pon Farr, adventures, Sarek becoming Emperor, and lots of babies...poor Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

Spock stood up from the captain’s chair of his Vulcan fighter ship and headed for the transporter room.  Several of his crew were waiting for him there.  Spock nodded to Stonn and took his place on the transporter pod.

“Kill them all, Spock?” Stonn asked.

“Negative,” Spock replied as he adjusted his belt that held his phaser and dagger. “Kill the captain and take control of the bridge.  Capture the first officer and the Romulan diplomats they are transporting.”

“Kill the rest?”

Spock glanced to his comrade and shrugged, “If you must, but I would prefer to just blow the whole ship up after we have who we need back on our ship.”

“Drinks on you if this goes well?”

“Of course.  As long as none of my crew is killed, then I will pay for one round of drinks.”

Stonn nodded as Spock said, “Energize.”

* * *

 

Spock put his hands behind his back and strolled through the hallway of the Romulan vessel.  He stepped over the bodies of the crew littered about and made his way to the bridge.  When he entered the bridge, he rolled his eyes at seeing Stonn taking his time killing the captain.

“Stonn, finish him or I will,” Spock said before turning to another of his crew.  “Vyorin, do we have the diplomats?”

“Yes, sir,” Vyorin replied. “They were just transported to our brig, along with the first officer and two members of the bridge crew.”

“Good.  Order our crew back to the ship.”

Vyorin nodded and went to do as ordered.  Spock turned back to Stonn and then heard a noise and felt something graze his bicep.  Spock turned his arm and looked at the damage.  Spock tsked under his breath at seeing phaser fire had grazed him. Now his shirt, which his mother had given him, bore a rip in it.  He paid no mind to the bit of green blood he saw as he turned to see a foolish Romulan standing in the doorway of the bridge.

Stonn started to laugh, “Should not have done that, you fool.”

“You…you Vulcan scum,” the Romulan stuttered out.  “The Romulan Empire will not take this lying down.”  The Romulan then fired again.  Spock didn’t even blink as the phaser fire skimmed the side of his ear.

“Horrible shot,” Stonn said as Spock slowly stalked toward the Romulan who started to shake.  He tried firing again at Spock but the phaser wasn’t working.  The Romulan growled and threw the phaser at Spock before lunging at him.

Spock shook his head and easily used the Romulan’s weight against him and slammed him to the ground.  Spock crouched down over the Romulan and put his knee on his chest, keeping him down. The Romulan struggled against Spock as the Vulcan cocked his head to the side and then grinned.

“It would be easy to just slice your throat,” Spock said, moving one of his hands to hover above the Romulan’s meld points.  “But…no…I think I’ll…”

“Son of a human whore!” the Romulan interrupted Spock by yelling in his face. 

“Should not have said that,” Stonn mumbled before leaving the bridge. 

The grin on Spock’s face didn’t fall as he stood up and allowed the Romulan to scramble up from the floor.

“That’s right! Your father, the _honorable_ Lord Sarek, bedded a human whore and created you…you the half breed.”

“My mother is not a whore,” Spock said softly before lunging at the Romulan. 

* * *

 

Stonn was almost to the transporter room when he jumped at hearing the screams of that Romulan.  He then moved a hand to his throat and felt the small scar that was left from when he was a teenager and dared to refer to Lady Amanda as a human whore to Spock’s face.  While they were friends now, Stonn knew not to cross Spock. 

Stonn shook his head and kept on to the transporter room.

* * *

 

Spock nodded at his father as the hostages were handed over to the Vulcan High Command for interrogation and most likely, torture. 

“You are injured,” Sarek said, coming up to his son.  “Your mother will not be pleased to see that.”

“I will call M’Benga to the house to fix the injuries, father,” Spock replied.

Sarek nodded and then looked to the hostages, “The Romulans think they can have an alliance with the Klingons…they are mistaken.”

“Indeed.  As I am not needed anymore, I shall take my leave.”

Sarek patted his son on the back and then went back into the High Command building.  Spock told his comrades when and where to meet for drinks later and then departed.

* * *

 

Spock walked first walked through the market and viewed the various items for sale before continuing on his way.  He stopped just outside the market and sniffed the air. 

 _Something smells good,_ Spock thought before turning his to see an aesthetically pleasing blonde human male being led down the street by Harry Mudd, a notorious conman in the pleasure slave business.  Spock cocked his head to the side and stared at the human, thinking he looked familiar before shaking his head and continuing home.

* * *

 

Spock yawned and stretched his hands above his head as he entered his family’s palace just outside of Shi'Kahr.  He made his way into a room with a plush couch and found his mother sitting there, knitting. She looked up and smiled at him.

“I see the mission was a success,” Amanda said.  “Minus the damage to your shirt and…oh! Poor baby, your ear.”

Spock nodded and plopped down onto the couch and laid his head in his mother’s lap.  He curled onto his side and closed his eyes as his mother chuckled.

“Want me to call M’Benga to heal your ear?”

Spock nodded, “In a moment.”

Amanda sat her knitting supplies to the side and ran one of her hands through Spock’s hair, “Are you injured anywhere else? Phaser burn on your butt, perhaps?”

“Negative, mother,” Spock replied before purring at his mother’s ministrations with his hair.

“That’s good.  So that is someone else’s blood on your boots that you tracked through my house and onto my couch?”

“I will have the servants clean the blood off the floor and couch,” Spock said before moving his feet off the couch.

“You bet your ass you will.  What do you want for dinner? I was thinking of asking the chef to make a Terran dish tonight.  Vegetarian lasagna.”

“I promised my crew I would buy them a round of drinks tonight, mother.”

“Don’t get too drunk, sweetie.  Last time you ended up crashing a speeder into the Vulcan High Command building.”

“Almost, mother.  I nicked the building. Minimal damage done and father already reprimanded me for the incident.”

“I remember.  He kicked your ass in the training hall. You silly Vulcans and your chocolate and peppermint liqueurs.”

Spock hummed a response and then yawned.

“No, no, you lazy Vulcan,” Amanda lightly fussed before pushing her son off her couch and onto the floor.  “I’m going to call M’Benga while you go get cleaned up for your night out. Won’t find anyone to make me grandbabies with if you have someone else’s blood over you.”

Spock sighed from where he was laying on the floor, “I have no desire to have children anytime soon, mother.  Perhaps Sybok will give you grandchildren.”

Amanda snorted before standing up and stepping over her son and walking out of the room.  

* * *

 

Spock stepped out of his shower and toweled off.  He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room as the door opened.  His mother entered along with M’Benga and another man.

“His ear needs to be tended to as well as a phaser burn on his bicep,” Amanda told M’Benga and the other man. 

Spock sat on the edge of his bed and watched M’Benga come over to him and put his med bag down. Amanda smiled at them before leaving them alone.

“Spock, this is my new associate,” M’Benga said, nodding to the other man.  “Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

Spock nodded to the new doctor who grumbled a hello. Spock arched a brow as M’Benga moved to Spock’s side and looked at his ear.

“Ah that’s not too bad,” M’Benga said.  “Just some cartilage damage. Leonard, fix his arm while I deal with this.”

Leonard nodded and grabbed a dermal regenerator from the med bag and looked at Spock’s arm.

“Where are you from, Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked.

“Earth.”

“No shit, but where?”

Leonard looked a little take back by the Vulcan’s language before shaking his head, “Georgia.  Was luckily off planet at the time of Earth’s destruction.  Grew up on Jupiter Colony III.”

“That is a thriving colony.  Why are you here on Vulcan?”

“Ex-wife kicked me out of the Sol system.”

“Fascinating.”

* * *

 

“I loved that bar!” Vyorin exclaimed as they exited the building.  “More liqueur!”

Spock placed his hand against the wall of the building and steadied himself.  He blinked a few times and then hiccupped. 

“No! We need a speeder!” Stonn spoke up.  “Spock, procure us one.”

“No,” Spock told them before sniffing the air and looking around.  “I want…that smell.”

“What smell?”

“I don’t smell anything but that bar.”

“I smell…something mine,” Spock slurred out before following after the smell.  Stonn and Vyorin watched their leader stumble down the road, bumping into people as he passed them.  The two Vulcans then looked at one another and shrugged before heading back into the bar.

* * *

 

Spock came to a large house and stared at the gates that prevented Spock’s access.  Spock went to the gates and climbed over them easily.  He landed on the other side as quietly as he could and made his way to the front door where he slammed his shoulder into it.  He backed up and slammed the door again and managed to break it down.  An Andorian woman screamed when he broke through the doors and dropped a vase she was holding. 

Spock looked at her and shook his head before heading to the spiral staircase.

“Sir, sir,” the Andorian kept yelling.  “My master will not be pleased by this.  Sir!”

Spock ignored her and followed the smell to a door at the end of the hall on the second floor.  He burst through the door and startled the occupants.

A short, fat Tellarite was standing at the foot of a large bed in a sheer robe in the room.  He turned and started yelling at Spock, “Who the fuck are you? Get out of my house! I am Ambassador…”

Spock growled at the Tellarite and shoved him from the bed.  The Tellarite landed hard on the floor, unconscious, as Spock focused on the bed.  The human male from before was huddled against the headboard, wearing just a small red thong. Spock stared at him before reaching out and grabbing the human’s ankle and dragging down the bed to him. 

The human tried kicking him but Spock growled and grabbed the human up and hoisted him over his shoulder.  Spock turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the fence.  He stared at the fence before adjusting his hold on the human and climbing over the fence with the human.

* * *

 

“Please, stop,” Jim said, his voice shaky.  “I’ll do whatever you want."

The Vulcan didn’t respond.  He just kept walking.  Jim sighed and then tried hitting the Vulcan in the back.  The Vulcan wasn’t fazed and only adjusted Jim on his shoulder a bit and continued walking.

 _At least he’s better looking than that Tellarite,_ Jim thought before accepting that Vulcan had him and was clearly not going to let him go.

* * *

 

Jim started to panic again when the Vulcan took him into a grand house.  Jim struggled in the Vulcan’s hold as he was carried through the house and then into a large bedroom.  Jim hit at the Vulcan’s back before being deposited onto the large and luxurious bed.

“Please,” Jim tried.  “I…I’ll be good…just…don’t hurt me.”

Jim crawled towards the head of the bed, away from the Vulcan but was immediately grabbed.  Jim tried fighting but the Vulcan was so much stronger.  The Vulcan pulled the blanket back and moved Jim under the blanket and then got under it himself.  Jim tried moving away again but the Vulcan merely grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back into his chest.  Jim froze, thinking this was it, but the Vulcan nuzzled Jim’s the back of Jim’s neck and then cuddled up behind him. 

 _What the…_ Jim thought before feeling the Vulcan relax, softly start to snore and then purr.

“Are you…you’re asleep,” Jim said.  “And purring?”

Jim tried squirming out of the Vulcan’s hold, but even in his sleep, the Vulcan kept a tight grip on his new Jim sized teddy bear. Jim sighed again and then yawned.  He didn’t know what, but something inside him was relaxing and calming.  Jim’s eyelids grew heavy and he melted into the plush bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Spock dreamed of Earth. His mother and father would frequently bring him to the planet while they worked.  His mother had family and his father had jobs to complete for the Empire. 

The last time he was on planet, he had been twelve.  They were at a place called Riverside when the Klingons and Bajorans attacked the planet.

Spock’s parents had a starship readied for their quick departure, but Spock had wandered off.  He wished to see the masses as they scrambled for transports off the planet.  Spock had been knocked down by a group in their hurry to the transports.  Spock had sworn and then looked up to a see a human boy holding his hand out to help him up.  The boy had mesmerizing blue eyes.

Spock went to take the boys hand, but when their fingertips met, they both were shocked.  It was a spark of something that occurred that made Spock quickly get up and take a few steps away from the boy.  

“The transports are filling up,” the boy said, shaking his hand.  “We need to get to one quickly.”

Spock nodded and went to follow the boy when his father appeared and grabbed him.

“You foolish child,” Sarek had fussed at him.  “The planet is breaking apart, we must leave now.”

Spock let his father carry him off, but he kept his eyes on the boy whose eyes were now sad.  A man then ran up to the boy and grabbed him.  Spock saw the boy struggle against the man as was carried to a transport.  The last Spock saw of the boy, the boy had reached his hand out towards him again even though they were now several yards away.

* * *

 

Spock woke up and snuggled into the warm body next to him before quickly opening his eyes and moving away from the person.  He sat up and stared down at the blonde human and wondered why he was in his bed. 

“Oh,” Spock then said, remembering his drunken kidnapping of the human.  Spock looked down at him and took in his features. 

“You are familiar,” Spock quietly said before moving a finger lightly over the human’s bare arm.  “T’hy’la.”

The human remained asleep so Spock kept lightly moving his finger up and down his arm before moving to the blonde hair.  Spock carefully petted the human before getting out of bed and moving to his mediation mat.

* * *

 

Jim rolled onto his back and started to wake up.  He then felt someone drawing circles on his bare stomach.  It tingled where their skin was in contact. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the Vulcan from last night.  The Vulcan was laying on his side next to Jim with his head propped up on his elbow while his other hand was drawing those circles.  Jim started to panic and move away.

“Please don’t…”

“I have no desire to hurt you,” the Vulcan interrupted, before placing his hand on Jim’s chest, keeping him in place.

 _What does he want?_ Jim thought.

“I wish to apologize for startling you last night.  It was not my intention to do so.  I was intoxicated and my only concern was taking you from the Tellarite.”

Jim’s eyes went wide as he thought, _Shit, that’s right…telepaths._

The Vulcan smirked at him and then removed his hand and held it up, “Touch telepath.  Although I do have some abilities with hearing very loud thoughts of others from time to time.”

Jim nodded as the Vulcan introduced himself, “My name is Spock, son of Sarek.”

“Jim. Jim Kirk.  Wait?  Lord Sarek?”

“Yes, Lord Sarek is my father,” Spock said matter-of-factly before placing his hand back on Jim.  The tingles started again.  

Jim looked at the hand and then to Spock, “What…what are you going to do to me?”

“Your skin is soft. I apologize for touching you while you were sleeping.”

“You’re still touching me.”

Spock removed his hand and the tingles stopped.  He then sat up on the bed, “Do you remember me?”

Jim blinked and sat up as well, making sure the blanket covered him, “Well…yeah…you did take me from my master’s house last night.”

“I did, but that is not what I am referring to, Jim.  When Earth was being destroyed.  We met in Riverside during the commotion with the transports.”

Jim thought back to that day and then remember, “The Vulcan who shocked me.  That was you?”

“It was.”

“Oh…wow, okay.  I guess I’m glad you made it off planet before Earth was destroyed.

“Indeed and I am glad that you made if off planet as well.  Have you been a pleasure slave this whole time?”

Jim shook his head, “No…thankfully no.  I…um…I was made one several months ago.  Mudd took me from the working colony with several others.  My first master…I killed him before he had the chance to train me.”

“You killed him and are still alive?”

“I made it seem like his other slave did it.  She was killed.  Mudd then had me moved to a pleasure house on Orion but I managed to escape.  Was caught last week on a transport to human colony on the Halkans planet. The Tellarite bought me yesterday and last night was…well…you saved me.”

“Do you have credentials?”

“The Tellarite has them.  Mudd transferred them to him yesterday.  Mine say I am a designated pleasure slave, but I’m not.  He took me and had my credentials altered. I am free.”

Spock nodded and was about to say something when the door to his room opened and his mother entered.  She stopped and stared before chuckling.

“I see,” she said.  “I was about to tell the Tellarite Ambassador that he was mistaken.  My son would never steal a pleasure slave.”

“Is he here to reclaim him?”

Amanda nodded, “Yes and he is quite mad.  Come downstairs at once.” Amanda then turned on her heel and left the room.

“Well, thanks for saving me last night, I guess,” Jim said sadly before getting up from the bed.  “It’s back to my master now.”

Spock’s nose flared at seeing the human in just the red thong.  Jim blushed and covered himself with his hands before asking for a robe to put on. Spock nodded and stood up from the bed.  He went into his closet and came back with a plain deep blue robe and handed it to Jim to put on.

“How old are you?” Spock asked.

“Eighteen.”

Spock didn’t say anything in reply.  He just motioned for Jim to follow him. 

* * *

 

Spock leaned against a column in the foyer and watched the Tellarite yell about how Spock stole Jim from him and broke down his doors to Sarek.  Spock rolled his eyes and looked to his mother.  She smiled at him before looking at Jim, who was standing behind Spock.

“James, come,” the Tellarite then yelled. 

“Please, Spock,” Jim said very quietly from behind the Vulcan before starting to move to his master.  Spock stopped him by grabbing his arms and pulling him to him.  Jim looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes, pleading for him to do something.

“Are you a skilled worker?” Spock asked him.

“Yes, yes, I worked very hard on several mining colonies and in the engineering department at ship building factory on Cardassia Prime.”

“James!” the Tellarite yelled again.

Spock looked past Jim the fat alien before shaking his head, “The human is mine now. My father will pay you whatever you wish for his credentials.”

“No, unacceptable.  James is mine.  I purchased him and I intend to fuck him.”

Spock growled and advanced on the Tellarite who quickly backed away and stuttered out, “Well…I…um…I could part with him for…no less than fifty thousand credits.  He…he was a prime specimen and I need to buy a new one that is just as virginal.”

Spock nodded at Tellarite before turning and taking Jim back up to his room.

* * *

 

“Thank you,” Jim said.  “Thank you so much.”

Spock shrugged as he rummaged through his closet.  He came back out with a couple pairs of pants and some shirts.

“I outgrew these when I was sixteen.  You look to about the right size for them,” Spock told Jim before handing the clothes to him.  “One of the servants will have to take your measurements to procure you other clothes.”

“Will I be a servant here?”

Spock shook his head, “That would be a waste of talent.  Can you fight?”

“I’m alright.”

Spock stepped close to Jim and said, “Punch me.”

Jim dropped the clothes, “What?”

“Punch me.  I wish to see how strong you are.”

“I can’t…you’re Lord Sarek’s son.”

Spock merely quirked an eyebrow at that.  Jim gulped and took a step back.  He balled his hand into a fist and punched Spock as hard as he could in the face. Jim cursed and held his hand to his chest.

“Motherfucker that hurt.  What the fuck is your jaw made of?”

“The same as yours,” Spock said before opening his mouth and moving his jaw about.  “However, my bones are much denser than yours.  Your punch was…not as weak as other humans I have encountered.  You need to be trained though.  That will begin tomorrow.”

“Trained? For what?”

“I command a company of mercenaries and warriors. The Empire and Vulcan High Command sends us out on various assignments that requires close hand-to-hand combat at times.”

“Oh…cool.  Um…you know I could be an engineer on your starships then, right? You take starships on your assignments, right?”

Spock nodded, “Yes, however those positions are coveted and I do not wish to disrupt my crew at the moment by assigning someone unfamiliar to an engineering position.  In a few years, when your reputation is high among them, then it will be more advisable to take over such a position.”

“Okay.  Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.  Now, pick up your clothes and follow me. I will find you a room here.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Spock had to leave for some business and had given Jim permission to wander the palace and find his way around.  Some servants had already measured him and come back with several items of clothes that fit him just nicely and kept him cool on the hot planet.  Jim was just happy he didn’t have that red thong anymore. 

Jim wandered into a room and found Lady Amanda sitting and drinking tea.  She looked up and smiled at him before patting the seat next to her. 

“Come, sit,” she said.  “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please,” Jim replied, sitting at the small table next to Spock’s mother.

“How are you settling in?”

“Good.  Um, my room is very nice, thank you. I didn’t expect Lord Sarek’s family to be so nice.”

Amanda smiled and poured Jim some tea before saying, “We aren’t nice, Jim.  Spock just seems to have a soft spot for you.”

Jim’s eyes went wide.

“My son has never really shown much attention to anyone.  He did have a rudimentary bond with a young Vulcan named T’Pring when they were kids.”

“What…what happened to her?”

Amanda shrugged, “She jumped off a cliff.  Thought she could fly for some reason.  Well, Spock put it into her head that she could.  He is very good with mental manipulation.  When he was a boy he also put it into the old Emperor’s head that his concubines were le-matyas that were going to kill him.  Poor old fool, such a shame, but alas, now we have a new Emperor, who is just lovely.”

“I see.”

“Now, my baby can take care of himself, but I want you to know, Jim,” Amanda said, reaching a hand out and patting his hand.  “I will take pleasure in slicing your throat if you hurt him in any way. Do you understand that?”

Jim gulped and then nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh good. Now, drink your tea and tell me all about yourself.  Do you remember living on Earth?”

* * *

 

Spock was walking up the stairs to his room when Jim rushed up to him and said, “Your mom is going to kill me.”

Spock chuckled and shook his head, “If my mother wanted you dead, you’d be dead, t’hy’la.”

“Twila? Teela? What’s that? I don’t know that word?”

“It means you are foolish,” Spock lied.  “Why do you think my mother is going to kill you?”

“She said ‘I’ll slice your throat if you hurt my son’.”

“Oh…no that means she likes you.  If she was going to kill you, she’d just poison you.  That is her weapon of choice.”

“She gave me tea earlier.”

“She loves her tea too much to put poison in it.”

Spock sighed as Jim continued to stare at him in distress, “You will not be a good warrior if you act like this, t’hy’la.”  Spock then turned and yelled downstairs, “MOTHER!”

Jim panicked at that and hid around the corner.

.

.

.

“What?” Amanda yelled back, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Are you going to kill Jim?”

“No, of course not, sweetie.  I like Jim.  He’ll be good for the house.”

Spock nodded and his mother turned and left.  Spock looked back to Jim who appeared from around the corner.  

“See?  Now, I am tired and wish to retire to bed.  Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim smiled at him as Spock passed him and went to his room.  Jim then bit his bottom lip and turned and went to his new room and got undressed.

* * *

 

Spock lounged back on his bed and flipped through the pages of an old Terran book.  He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Jim enter wearing a robe.  Spock stared at the human as Jim walked to the foot of the bed and, with shaky hands, undid the sash on the robe.  The robe opened and Jim moved his shoulders a bit and let the robe fall from him to the floor, presenting himself, naked, to Spock.

Spock closed his book and stared.  He saw Jim fidget under his gaze.  Spock sighed and shook his head before putting the book down and standing up from his giant, plush bed.

* * *

 

Jim was nervous.  He figured that this was expected of him.  Spock had bought his freedom and no one in the Empire did something like that for nothing. Jim fought himself from moving his hands in front of him and covering up his flaccid member as Spock came to stand in front of him.  Jim looked at those brown eyes and saw that they were looking him over. 

Spock reached his hand out and saw Jim flinch even before Spock touched his arm. Spock pulled his hand back and moved to Jim’s side.  He then knelt down and picked up the robe and wrapped his around Jim’s shoulders. 

“You may have my room,” Spock said.  “The bed is must nicer than any in the palace…besides my parent’s room.  Goodnight, Jim.”

Spock then walked away towards the door.

“Wait,” Jim said, turning to Spock.  The Vulcan stopped in the doorway and turned his head to Jim. “I thought…didn’t you want me to…because of my freedom and stuff.”

Jim watched those brown eyes look him over again before meeting his eyes.

“You thought wrong, t’hy’la.  I do not take what is unwilling.  Goodnight, Jim and enjoy my bed,” Spock then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jim sighed in relief before collapsing back on the luxurious bed. 

“I…I wouldn’t have been totally unwilling,” Jim said to himself.  “He is hot.  Maybe…maybe another time once we get to know each other better.”

Jim moved up the bed and got under the covers.  He pressed his face into a pillow and took in the scent.

 _Spock smells nice.  His bed is like a cloud,_ Jim thought.  _I’ll give him back his bed tomorrow._

Jim then noticed the book and grabbed it.  Jim hadn’t seen a Terran book in years.  He smiled at reading the title _Alice in Wonderland,_ before opening the book and starting to read.


	2. Training and I-Chaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part Two! I have plans for four parts total. I have part three partially written and do not have a definite date when it will be posted.

Jim followed Spock to a training center the next day.  Spock led him into a large room with mats laid on the floor and various combat weapons hanging on the walls.  Jim eyed the weapons as a group of Vulcans came up to them. 

“Everyone,” Spock started.  “This is James Kirk. He is the newest member of our company.  He will start at the bottom and work his way up.”

“Work his way up from underneath Spock,” a Vulcan in the company mumbled to Stonn. 

Stonn turned to his comrade and was about to reprimand him for saying such a thing when a dagger flew by him and lodged in the Vulcan’s throat.  The Vulcan gargled and fell to the floor as green blood started to seep out of him.

“Does anyone else have any further comments?” Spock asked.  His company shook their heads and said ‘no, sir’. “Good.  Stonn, finish him.  I do not wish to hear his gargles for breath anymore.  And bring me my dagger.”

“Yes, sir,” Stonn replied before leaning down and ripping the knife from the Vulcan and then jabbing it into his jugular.

Jim made a face at seeing the Vulcan die.  He shook his head and looked to see Spock was beckoning him over to a Vulcan woman in the group.

“Jim, this is T’Saan.”

“Hi,” Jim greeted.

T’Saan eyed him before looking to her commander.

“I want you to start training him,” Spock told her.  “Start him off easy with some rudimentary suus mahna.”

T’Saan nodded and then led Jim to one of the mats in the corner.

“You don’t have to take it easy on me,” Jim said with a smile.  “I may not look it but I am pretty tough.”

“Commander Spock said to start off easy with you.  I will do as he said and teach you the basics.”

“Yeah, okay, but…you really don’t have to take it easy.  I’m a quick learner.”

“Fine, but you will answer to Spock if you get hurt, human.”

Jim grinned, “I won’t get hurt.”

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as he limped into the palace several hours later.

“Take is easy was what I said, was it not?” Spock asked.

“Hey, I learn fast and I do remember everything I was taught today.”

“Yes and now you are bruised all over.”

“Who’s bruised all over?” Amanda asking, coming up to them.  She saw Jim and lightly gasped, “Oh, you poor thing.  Spock, why did you do this?”

“Mother, I did not.  I told him and T’Saan to go easy.  They disobeyed my orders.”

“I’m fine, Lady Amanda.  Just…sore,” Jim told her. 

“I’ll call M’Benga.  He’ll fix some of your bruises,” Amanda said.  “For the soreness, I would recommend a hot soak. We have a hot springs pool in the grotto just out back.”

“Mother, perhaps you should see that Jim is tended to.  I need to run an errand and will be back for dinner.”

Amanda nodded before taking Jim by the hand and leading him up to his (Spock’s) room.

* * *

 

Spock went back to the training hall and zeroed in on T’Saan.  She saw him approach and backed against a nearby wall.

“He said…” T’Saan started but Spock reached out and gripped her throat.  He pulled her from the wall and slammed her back against it as she fought to breathe.

“Jim is human.  I gave you orders to start him off easy,” Spock snarled at her.  He tightened his grip on her throat and watched as her hands came up to try and pry his hand away.

Suddenly the fan-shaped blade of a lirpa appeared by Spock’s throat.  Spock turned his head slightly and saw T’Saan’s bondmate, Vyroin standing there.

“Lord Sarek’s son or not,” Vyroin said.  “I will kill you if you kill my mate.”

Spock rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the lirpa staff, pulled it from Vyroin’s grip and then rammed the club end into Vyroin’s abdomen.  Vyroin fell back on the mat, the wind knocked of him as Spock released T’Saan.  She sunk down to the floor and gulp for air.  Spock shook his head at the pair and pointed the lirpa blade at them.

“Jim is mine.  When I say to take it easy on him in training, I mean it,” Spock growled at them.  “Do I make myself clear?”

Vyorin and T’Saan both nodded in response.  Spock threw the lirpa down between them and then turned and left.

* * *

 

Jim looked up from his spot on Spock’s bed to see a brunette man enter the room holding a med bag.

“Are you M’Benga?” Jim asked.

“No, I’m Doctor McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

Jim nodded as McCoy placed the med bag on the bed next to Jim and looked him over. McCoy made a face and shook his head.

“Take your top off,” McCoy told him.

“Gonna buy me dinner first?” Jim teased but did as he was told.

“Kid, you are not my type.”

Jim laughed and then winced when McCoy pressed on some of his bruises.

“Did that Spock guy do this?” McCoy quietly asked.

“No, god no.  He’s training me to be a part of his company of mercenaries. The Vulcan woman who was working with me today was supposed to take it easy, but I told her not to and well…it hurt.”

“Kid, why do you want to do something like that?  You’re young, you could…”

“I’m a hard worker and if Spock hadn’t  given me my freedom back I’d be stuck as a pleasure slave. Got nothing else to do" Jim shrugged.  "Spock said in a few years I could be an engineer on his ship" he said with a more hopeful tone.

McCoy looked at him and nodded before grabbing the dermal regenerator from his med bag and a few hypos.  Jim eyed the hypos.

“What're those for?”

“Your breathing is a little rough, but that makes sense because Vulcan’s atmosphere is denser than Earth's.  You’ll probably need some hypos until you get used to it,” McCoy told him before jabbing him with a hypo.

“Ow!"

“Don’t be such a baby. You wanna be a mercenary, don’t you?”

Jim made a face and looked away as McCoy started fixing his bruises. 

“Why are you here on Vulcan?” Jim asked.  “Most humans stay on the colonies.”

“Was living on Jupiter Colony III with my wife and daughter.  Bitter divorce happened.  Ex-wife got the whole Sol System in the divorce and all I have left is my bones.”

Jim snickered, “Well, I’m sorry to hear that…Bones.  So you came to Vulcan.”

“There was an opening here and I took it.  Damn hobgoblins are rough to work with, but M’Benga is decent.”

“Spock and Amanda are decent, Bones.”

“You going to keep calling me Bones, kid?”

“Yep,” Jim smiled and said.

In response, Bones jabbed him in the neck with another hypo.

* * *

 

After Bones left, Jim put on a robe and headed down to the grotto that Amanda had showed him earlier.  Jim came to the large, ornate doors and opened them.  Inside was the grotto with a hot spring pool in the center. Jim stopped just inside the room when he saw someone lounging in the pool,  arms spread out either side against the edge of the pool.  Jim could see pointy ears and black hair on the person before realizing that it was Spock.

“Hey,” Jim said softly before walking towards Spock.

Spock turned his head and nodded to him.  Jim stood awkwardly on side of the hot spring and debated whether to get naked and into the pool.

 _Spock’s seen me naked before,_ Jim thought.  _I’m sore and really, really want to relax in this pool._

“Are you getting in?” Spock asked, breaking Jim from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, yes…right. In,” Jim stuttered out before walking to the other side of the pool.  He removed his rode and stood with his back to Spock as he carefully got into the pool.  He knew Spock was looking at him and, honestly, Jim didn’t mind. 

Once he was in the pool, Jim turned back around and sat on the bench running along sides.

“Fuck this feels amazing,” Jim moaned out, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the edge.  The water was hot, but thankfully not scalding.  It was perfect for his sore muscles.

“I see the doctor took care of your bruises,” Spock said.

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the Vulcan. Undressed, Jim could see the Vulcan’s broad shoulders and muscles.  Jim blushed and looked away; not wanting to keep staring at the hairy chest of Spock’s.

“Yeah, Bones is pretty cool,” Jim replied, looking straight ahead at the cave wall.

“Bones?”

Jim glanced to Spock and saw that he was looking at him.

“Doctor McCoy,” Jim told him.  “I’ve given him a nickname.”

“I see.  Do I get a nickname?”

Jim smiled, “How about Spocko?”

Spock gave Jim a slight smirk before shaking his head.

Jim laughed, “See…some people don’t need nicknames.”

“Indeed.  How are you feeling?”

“This water is amazing.  I’ll probably still be a little sore in the morning.”

“You will rest tomorrow. No more trai…”

“No, I want to train.  Spock, you’re giving me an amazing opportunity.  I want to prove…”

“Overworking your muscles will not do either of us any good, Jim.  Rest tomorrow and we will begin again the following day.  I have a quick mission tomorrow with my crew, so you would not be able to come anyway.”

Jim nodded, “Oh…okay then.  Well, um…I hope to be able to go on mission soon.”

“I hope so as well.”

Jim looked to Spock and smiled. He then noticed a mark on Spock’s bicep and scooted closer to view it.  Spock eyed him as he grew closer and watched Jim look at his arm.

“You have a tattoo,” Jim said.

“Yes,” Spock replied.  “I got this one when I was seven.”

“Seven? Seriously?”

Spock nodded, “This is the symbol for IDIC. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.”

Jim took his hand out of the water and went to touch the tattoo but restrained himself.  He met Spock’s gaze and smiled.

“Do you…do you have any more tattoos?”

Spock sat forward a bit on the bench and then turned to show Jim his back. 

 _Whoa,_ Jim thought seeing the intricate tattoos of Vulcan script down Spock’s back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.  _So pretty._

“What its say?” Jim asked, scooting back from Spock or else he’d reach his hand out and trace all the marks.

Spock turned back around and said, “It states that I am of the House of Surak, son of Sarek.  It also states that I have eshak.”

“Eshak?”

“It translates to meaning the ‘killing gift’. The destructive psychokinetic effects of the mind.”

“Your mother told me you put thoughts into people’s heads…make them kill themselves or see things.”

“I can kill them as well, but I find it more fun to watch them cause themselves harm.”

“I used to hear that Vulcans were all logic, emotionless, and non-violent.”

“You were lied to about us being non-violent.  We have emotions.  We feel very deeply…more deeply than you humans.  We meditate and use logic so that our emotions do not control us.  Before Surak, we were…more ruthless, savage, emotional killers.  Wars were rampant on this planet with no end in sight.  We were going to cause our own extinction. During the Time of Awakening, we became somewhat peaceful and started to focus on science and look to the stars.  When we became warp-capable, we met other races…the Empire.  Violence in the empire is necessary.  Logical.”

Jim snorted at that and nodded, “Yeah sure it is. So…does everyone in your family have that House of Surak tattoo?”

“They do.  Various other houses have their own as well.  My mother has a few tattoos.  One on her back that says she belongs to the House of Surak and is mate to Sarek.  The other is on her rib cage.  It shows the Earth with the names of her late parents and siblings.”

“They died when Earth was destroyed?”

Spock nodded, “Yes.  She also has another tattoo…I am not sure where it is located, but my father knows it and I do not wish to think of its location.”

Jim laughed, “It’s probably your dad’s name on her butt.”

Spock narrowed his eyes and then splashed Jim.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock relaxed into some quiet time for a while in the hot spring.  Jim closed his eyes and felt his soreness leaving.

“Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“Did your family survive the destruction?”

Jim opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Spock, “My dad died before Earth was destroyed.  He was in an accident on a Terran fighter ship the day I was born.  Mom raised my brother and me on Earth alone for a while and then married this asshole named Frank.  He was the one carrying me to the transports that day.  After Earth, we hopped from colony to colony until my older brother, Sam, took off.  I think he’s on Deneva.  Mom and Frank got into a fight after that and mom killed him.  She then took off to an outpost in the Beta quadrant.  Haven’t heard from her since.”

“And you went to mining colonies?  How old were you?”

“Twelve.  I went to Tarsus first to live with my aunt and uncle.”

“My father killed Kodos, or at least whoever was the Emperor.  Kodos was mad and trying to start his own Empire with genetically engineered beings.”

“Yeah, I know.  I was one who was deemed unworthy for the experiments.  I managed to go into hiding until Kodos was killed, then I stowed away on a transport ship to the Telsius Prime mining colony. Worked there for a while and then went to another for about six months when I got recruited to work in the engineering department at a ship building factory on Cardassia Prime.”

“And then Mudd captured you.”

“Stole me.  I was sent to a working colony to recruit a few newbies to train on Cardassia when he stole me and several others.  Said I was pretty and would catch him some good money.”

“You do have very aesthetically pleasing assets.”

Jim blushed and looked away.

 _I wish to lick him,_ Spock suddenly thought.  He inched forward a bit but stopped himself.

“Do you wish to go back to Cardassia?  I could arrange that for you if you wish.”

Jim turned back to Spock.

“You’d do that?”

Spock hesitated before softly saying, “Yes.”

“No, I don’t want that,” Jim said.  “I…I’m starting to like it here.”

Spock nodded before turning away and leaning back against the side of the hot spring. Jim smiled at him before doing the same.

.

.

.

“Spockums would be a cute nickname,” Jim then said. 

Spock splashed him response.  Jim laughed and ran a hand over his face to get the water from his eyes. Jim then smiled at Spock and then looked up at the skylight. 

“They’re so pretty,” Jim said.

Spock looked at him and then up, “Indeed.  I do enjoy being up there on missions.”

“I had a telescope back on Earth.  It was really old…used to belong to my great-great grandpa.  I used to love taking it out into the middle of a field and looking up at all the stars.”

“I have a telescope.”

Jim turned and smiled at Spock, “Could I use it sometime?”

“Absolutely, Jim.  In five point one four months there is supposed to be comet passing by Vulcan. Perhaps we could plan to view it.”

Jim widened his bright blue eyes, and Spock thought for a moment he saw a twinkle, then he heard a soft “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

After Jim had relaxed and eaten dinner a few hours later, Jim wandered about the palace and came to a hall that led to a courtyard.  As he approached the courtyard, he heard a growling noise and stopped.  He listened for a moment and heard the noise again.  He slowly went towards the courtyard and saw a large animal crouched over Spock, who was laying on the ground with this forearm in the beast’s mouth.

“Spock!” Jim yelled. 

Spock turned his head to look at Jim as the beast released Spock’s arms and turned towards Jim. The animal was like a Terran bear with saber teeth. It growled at Jim and crouched down as if it was about to pounce on him.

“I-Chaya, kroyah!” Spock said sternly, standing up from the ground. The beast, I-Chaya Jim supposed, immediately turned to Spock and sat down.

“What is that?” Jim asked.

“A sehlat.  Come here, you may touch him.”

“Touch him?  He was attacking you.”

“Negative.  We were rough housing.”

“Rough housing?  Your arm was in his mouth.”

Spock arched a brow and then held his forearm out to I-Chaya.  The sehlat looked at the arm, then up to Spock before opening his mouth and gently biting down on Spock’s arm.

“His teeth are not breaking the skin.  I am his master and he knows not to harm me,” Spock told him.  “Come.  I will show you how to handle him.”

Jim walked closer and stood beside Spock, almost behind him.  Jim looked at the large animal and then smiled.

“He actually looks like a giant saber tooth teddy bear,” Jim said. 

Spock took his arm out of I-Chaya’s mouth and shook his head, “He is not a teddy bear.  He can actually be quite vicious…” Spock stopped talked and stared at I-Chaya as he moved to Jim and started nuzzling against him.

Jim smiled bigger and knelt down, “Oh, you want a belly rub, don’t you?”

“Jim, he is vici…” Spock again stopped and watched his sehlat lay down onto the ground and present his belly to Jim.  Spock’s eye twitched as he watched his t’hy’la proceed to give his vicious sehlat belly rubs.

Spock frowned before turning and leaving the courtyard, ignoring Jim’s coos of “who’s a good boy?” as he left.   The Vulcan stalked into a parlor room and found his mother sitting on a couch, reading a book.  Spock went to the couch and laid down, putting his head in his mother’s lap.

“I’Chaya is dead to me,” Spock pouted.

“What’s he done?” Amanda chuckled and asked.

Spock muttered something to himself and Amanda shook his head.  She placed her book down on the table next to the couch and ran a hand through her son’s hair. Spock purred lightly and relaxed.

“What is I-Chaya up to?” Amanda questioned.

“Jim is giving him belly rubs.  I-Chaya is a vicious animal.  He is not supposed to roll over and present his belly to anyone.”

“But Jim is adorable and I-Chaya wants his belly rubbed.”

Spock pouted again and mumbled to himself.

“I think someone wants belly rubs from Jim and is jealous of I-Chaya.”

Spock turned his head and looked up at his mother, “You are dead to me.”

Amanda’s response was to push her son off the couch.


	3. Spock Is Not Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place Five months after Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I don't know when Part Four will be posted, though. I will try to get it done before the new year!

The Klingon approached the trembling blonde human and grinned. Humans were so easy to kill.

“Please…have mercy.  The Vulcans…they make me fight for them,” Jim stuttered out, backing into a corner on the Klingon vessel. The Klingon continued to advance towards him, ready to strike the human down with his mek’leth.  Jim put a hand behind his back and grinned. He pulled his phaser from behind him and aimed it at the Klingon's head and fired.

* * *

 

Jim strolled onto the bridge of the Klingon vessel with a mek'leth in his hand. He went up to Spock who was kneeling over the Klingon captain on the floor.  Spock’s eyes were closed; his hand spread out over the captain’s face in a meld. Jim watched him for a few moments until Spock opened his eyes and looked to him.

“Look what I got,” Jim said to Spock, showing him the mek’leth.

“Impressive.  I have three back at home,” Spock replied, standing up from the Klingon who was now bleeding out of his ears and nose.

Jim stuck his tongue out at him and then saw Stonn enter the bridge.

“Hey, Stonn, I’ve taken out three Klingons.”

“Five,” Stonn replied a bit smugly.

“I got a mek’leth.”

“I have nine of those.”

Jim sighed, “Seriously? Does everyone have one of these?”

All the Vulcans on the bridge turned to Jim and nodded.

“Damn it.  I thought I had something cool.”

“How about you go find a bat'leth, Jim,” Spock offered.  “I do not have one of those.”

Jim grinned and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do that.” Jim then looked to Stonn and said, “I’ll even take out three more Klingons.”

“I do not think so,” Stonn replied before he and Jim bolted from the bridge.

Spock nearly smiled before shaking his head and glancing down at the now dead Klingon.  He then looked up and saw Vyorin staring at him with an odd look.

“Yes, Vyorin?”

“Nothing, Sir.”

Spock nodded but internally he wished to just hold the other Vulcan down and see what he was thinking. 

* * *

 

When Jim returned to the palace, he put his new weapons in his (Spock’s room).

 _I really need to change rooms with him,_ Jim thought _.  It’s been months._

Jim then wandered downstairs and found Amanda in the kitchen making tea. She offered him a cup which he took with a ‘thank you’. He sat at the little table off to the side and Amanda sat across from him.

“Good mission?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” Jim replied with a grin. “I’m getting good.”

“You need more training,” Spock said, coming into the room.  Jim rolled his eyes as Spock went to the counter and sat on it. Spock eyed a wooden bowl with weird smelling contents sitting next to him before knocking it off the counter and onto the floor.  He then looked to his mother and Jim.

“Must you?” Amanda fussed. “You are not a cat.”

“He does purr like one,” Jim offered.

“You humans are illogical,” Spock retorted.  “Mother, when is Father returning this evening?”

“He’ll be here soon.  We’re having a Quarren delegate over for dinner.”

“Why?”

Amanda shook her head, “Because your father has to…talk shop with him and that is best done over a nice dinner.”

“What are we having?” Jim asked.

“Is that all you care about, Jim?” Spock questioned. “Food?  The Quarren are deliberately trying to…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jim interrupted. “Can we have those veggie burgers things?”

* * *

 

In the five months that Jim had been living with Spock and his parents, Jim hadn’t spent much time with Sarek.  He thought the Vulcan was intimidating.  Amanda told him that, at home, Sarek is very much like Spock in the fact that both can be big softies.  Jim hadn’t seen Sarek act like a softie yet.  Instead, Jim had seen Sarek and Spock’s version of rough housing that always ended up with Spock breaking or dislocating something and laughing it off. Amanda laughed it off too and told him that’s how Sarek and Spock bond…by sparring.

Jim shook his head at thinking of the last father and son sparring match which left Spock with a broken wrist and Sarek with a dislocated kneecap.

Jim looked across the table at Spock who was slouched back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

 _He can be the cutest brat sometimes,_ Jim thought.  He then nudged Spock under the table with his foot and smiled. Spock looked at him and gave him a small smile back before looking to his father and the Quarren delegate.

“…anyway, I said to that bastard Enolian that if he tried moving their trading outpost anywhere near mine, I’ll blast the whole things into dust,” the Quarren, Karrid, said before bursting out in laughter.

Sarek merely nodded to the Quarren before looking to his wife, “Amanda, did you not do business with an Enolian recently?”

“Why yes,” Amanda replied.  “She and I…”

“I can’t believe you let your woman handle any business with Enolians,” Karrid interrupted.  “My wives stay home where they belong.”

Sarek’s face was blank but Jim could just imagine the rage underneath.  If he knew anything about Sarek (and Spock) it was that you did not disrespect Amanda. Jim looked to Spock and saw that Vulcan had taken his dagger from its sheath and had it laid on the table next to his plate.

“I’m going to check on dessert,” Amanda said sweetly before excusing herself from the table.

Once she was gone, Sarek said to Karrid, “Do not speak to or about my wife in such a way again.  You are a guest in my house, the House of Surak, and you will respect me and my family.”

Karrid smiled and held his hands up like he was surrendering, “My apologies, Lord Sarek.  I just get worked up sometimes and don’t hold my tongue.  Will not happen again.”

Jim internally sighed, _Good, he’s apologized.  Maybe this one will leave the house in one piece tonight._

“You know what you could do to make me feel more welcome here,” Karrid decided to keep talking.

Jim’s eyes went wide as he looked to Spock and thought, _Dude, Karrid, shut up._

Spock was gripping his dagger and starring hard at the Quarren.

“What could I do to make you feel more welcome in my house?” Sarek asked tersely as Amanda came in with a couple plates of sliced pie.  She smiled at Karrid and sat one down in front of him before placing the other in front of Jim while a servant gave Spock and Sarek there’s.

 _Ooo pie!_ Jim liked whenever Amanda baked.  He picked up a spoon and dug in as Karrid replied to Sarek.

“I would love a go at this lovely human you have here,” Karrid said, winking at Jim and then taking a bite of the pie.  “I’ve never had a male one so pretty before.”

Jim glared at him just as Spock sprang up from his seat and advanced on the Quarren.  Before he got to him, though, the Quarren made a choking sound and then fell forward, face planting onto the table.  Amanda picked up her glass of wine and sipped it as Sarek shook his head and Spock looked angry that he couldn’t’ve finished off Karrid.

“Amanda, why?” Sarek asked.

“You know why.”

Jim then realized the pie Karrid had eaten had been poisonous and sat down his spoon and pushed away his slice.  Amanda laughed at him and shook her head.

“No, Jim, sweetie.  I only poisoned Karrid’s piece.  Yours is fine.”

“Oh good cuz it’s really tasty,” Jim said before pulling his plate back and continuing to eat. He then looked to Spock and saw a grumpy expression on his face as he stared at the dead Quarren.  Spock then jabbed his dagger into him anyway before practically stomping out of the room.

“We’ve raised such a baby,” Amanda said to Sarek.

“Indeed.”

“Well you baby him,” Jim spoke up.  “He’s a mama’s boy.”

Amanda laughed and nodded, “Yes he is.”

Jim laughed as well before picking up Spock’s slice of pie and leaving the room.

Sarek watched Jim leave and then turned to his wife, “Spock needs to claim him soon or else someone will try to…with or without James’ consent.”

“That’s not how it works, Sarek.  Spock is…he knows he wants Jim but he doesn’t know that Jim wants him as well.”

“Illogical.  I informed you of my intentions a week after we met.  James has been here for five point one two months.”

“Sarek, I was hired to kill you when we first met.”

“I am aware.  You did not kill me and I did not kill you.  I proposed.”

“You proposed?” Amanda fussed with a smile.  “You threw me over your shoulder and said, ‘My beloved, we shall mate and bond now.’”

“Yes and you accepted.”

Amanda chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her husband. 

* * *

 

Spock clenched his fits as he sat in the courtyard and tried to clear his mind.  He was not being successful.  He wished his mother had not poisoned Karrid so that he could take his time killing the Quarren slowly and painfully.

_Jim is mine.  No one else’s._

Spock opened his eyes when he heard someone enter the courtyard and walk up to him. He smelled something.

“I do not want pie, Jim.”

Jim laughed and sat down next to him, “Good because I bought this for me.”

Spock snorted and looked to the human.

_He is beautiful._

Jim returned his gaze and smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“You okay?”

“I am well, Jim.  The Quarren was rude.”

“Yeah he was.  Glad your mom offed him before I could get my chance to.”

“You would have killed him?”

“Well…yeah.  I got that new bat'leth I need to break in.”

“Perhaps our next mission you can use it.”

Jim nodded, “The comet is passing this week.”

“Indeed.  It would be best to view it tomorrow night.”

“I promised I’d buy drinks for the crew tomorrow night.”

“We can go out for a little while and then come back to view the comet.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Alright.  Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Jim sat at the bar table with Bones and laughed with his friend.  They had become really close to each other over the past months and Jim loved Bones’ company.  Besides Amanda and M’Benga, Bones was the only other human Jim interacted with.  M’Benga was fine, but he wasn’t someone Jim enjoyed drinking and joking around with.

“You know,” Bones slurred.  “If we were back on Earth…you wouldn’t even be allow to drink.  You’re seventeen!”

“I’m eighteen, Bones, and so what?  I can out drink you.”

“Fuck that,” Bones shook his head and then laughed.

Jim nursed his drink and then looked around the bar.  His crew were scattered about the place, talking to people and enjoying their night.  Jim saw Stonn was trying to woo a Vulcan female who clearly was there with someone else.

 _He’s going to get hit tonight,_ Jim thought before looking away and seeing Spock leaning against the bar and talking with a very pretty human female.  She was leaning towards him and grinning about something.  Spock even had a small smirk on his face.

_Who’s that bitch?_

“Bones, Bones, who that?” Jim asked his equally drunk friend, pointing towards Spock and the women.

“Pretty.”

“But who is she? And why is she with Spock?”

“Hey! Even the hobgoblins gotta get lucky sometime.”

Jim turned to his friend with wide-eyes, _Lucky? Sex? No! Not my Spock.  But he’s not mine…_

“He looks uncomfortable.  I’m going to go get him and then head home. You okay Bones?”

“I’m good. You go have fun with the hobgoblin.”

Jim nodded and got up.  He swayed on his feet for a moment before getting his bearings and heading towards Spock and the woman.  As he approached he saw the woman had her own daggers in a holster strapped to her upper thigh.

_I could still take her._

Jim went up to them grabbed Spock’s upper arm, “Comet!”

_Nope, Jim…use complete sentences._

Spock looked to Jim and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s time to view the…the…”

“Comet?” the woman finished as Jim was trying to figure out the word.

“Yes! That.  Spock we go?”

“You are intoxicated, Jim,” Spock said.

“Just a wittle bit.”

“I see,” Spock then looked to the woman. “Uhura, I must depart now.  It was pleasant running into you again.”

“Likewise, Spock.  I take it this is Jim?”

Jim smiled and then swayed into Spock’s side, “I am Jim’s Spock.  Spock’s Jim…Spock’s friend Jim. Who you?”

“Nyota Uhura. Mercenary for hire.”

“Me too!” Jim yelled and then grinned. “I killed four Klingons yesterday.”

“Oh, how cute, Spock,” Uhura said.  “He killed four.”

“He is still in training.  Not everyone can take out a hoard of Klingons by themselves,” Spock replied. “Now I must take him home.  I will comm you later about the job.”

Uhura nodded to Spock and then watched the Vulcan help Jim out of the bar. Uhura turned and saw Stonn and went up to him.

“How long has Spock wanted that human?” she asked him.

“Five months.  Hasn’t claimed him yet.  He should though, Vyorin thinks Spock is getting soft by having Jim around.”

“Spock would never get soft.  He’d kill Vyorin for even suggesting such a thing.”

“That is what I said.  Hopefully Vyorin will be keep his mouth shut.”

Uhura nodded.

* * *

 

Spock carried Jim home and up to the bedroom. 

“The comet,” Jim whined as Spock had him sit on the bed. “We need to see it.”

“Tomorrow night, Jim,” Spock told him, helping Jim take off his boots and shirt. “You are far too intoxicated to go up to the roof terrace to view the comet.  You would mostly likely fall off the roof.”

“Nuh-uh, Spockums.”

Spock gave him a small smile and nodded, “Understood, but you should still go to sleep now.”

Jim pouted and tried to give Spock a puppy dog look.

 _Cute,_ Spock thought before shaking his head, “Not going to work, James.  Bed time.”

“Fine,” Jim said before standing up.  “Help me out of my clothes?”

Spock’s nose flared but he nodded and helped Jim undress to his underwear.  Jim then turned and Spock stared at his ass as Jim crawled onto the plush bed and made himself comfortable.

“Goodnight, Jim.  If you have to be sick, please do so in the bathroom.”

“Okay. Night night.”

“Night, Jim.”

Spock turned to leave and stops.  He internally groaned as he saw I-Chaya enter the room and climb onto the bed next to Jim and lay down.

 _You are still dead to me,_ Spock thought.  He went to leave again and got to the doorway before looking behind him to gaze at Jim. Jim was propped up onto his side and looking at him.

“Go to sleep, Jim.”

“D’you like her?”

“Uhura?”

“Yeah. Were you…were you doing to leave with her?”

“No. I do not desire sexual relations with her or anyone.” _Except you, t’hy’la._

“Oh, okay then.  Good night, Spock.”

“Good night, Jim,” Spock replied before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.  He turned to head down the hall to his own room when his father appeared and blocked his path.

“Claim him,” Sarek said.

Spock arched a brow, “He is eighteen.  If I claim him, he will be tied to me for life.  If he wants…”

“Your fondness for him is dangerous if he is not yours.  Others are starting to see it and think you weak.”

Spock gritted his teeth, “I am not weak.”

“Claim James then or else someone will take him from you,” Sarek told his son before walking past.

Spock clenched his fists, _I am not weak. I will kill whoever says otherwise or tries taking what is mine._


	4. Jim is Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had said maybe four or five parts to this, but I think it may go longer :) so its no longer under the one-shots series  
> Also had caught an episode of Heroes and so...this Spock now has a new ability :)  
> Blood is mentioned in this chapter as a character is wounded :(

Jim stood next to Spock in the meeting as the High Council briefed them on their next mission.  Jim had been living with Spock and his family for almost a year now and he still was sleeping in Spock’s bedroom.  He and Spock had become great friends over the year and were practically like brothers.  Amanda had even started calling him her other kanbu which made Jim happy. Amanda had become the mother to him that he’d never had.  Sarek on the other hand…was still intimidating to Jim but was a sort of father-figure even though they didn’t talk much.

Jim nodded when Spock did as the High Council finished the briefing.  Jim glanced to Vyorin and saw the Vulcan was looking at him.  Jim raised a brow at him and Vyorin looked away.

 _What the hell is his problem?_ Jim wondered as Spock motioned for his crew to leave the room.

“We will have a strategy meeting in the morning and then ship out in the evening,” Spock told his crew. “Enjoy a night out on me, but do not arrive hungover in the morning. If you do you will be punished and may not be well enough to go on the mission, is that clear?”

Jim and the others nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Spock said. “Jim, come with me to discuss the mission. The rest of you are dismissed.”

The crew, minus Vyorin, moved away and left the hall.  Vyorin stay behind and stared at Jim and Spock until Spock waved him away.

“You are not needed,” Spock told him.

Vyorin gave Jim another look before turning on his heel and leaving.

“He’s been kind of weird lately,” Jim said.

“Indeed he has.  I will deal with him after the mission.”

Jim nodded and looked to Spock, “So Romulans, huh?  They are always worthy opponents, aren’t they?”

“Indeed.  However, I wish for you and Stonn to deal with the engineering room. The ship the Romulans have is a new prototype they have been developing.  They apparently took a prized engineer from the Cardassians several months ago and have been forcing him to make a new warp core and stealth shields.”

“Scotty?”

Spock looked to the PADD he was holding. “Montgomery Scott. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, I worked with him on Cardassia Prime.  He got taken?”

“Several months ago as I said.  He is rumored to be on the ship tomorrow.  If you know him, all the more reason for you to get down to engineering. The Romulans will either try and get him off the ship or just kill him.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t do anything to him.”

“Good. Now come with me to the training center. The Romulans use a specific fighting style that you need to learn to defend yourself against.”

“Spock, I can defend myself. I’ve done it before against Romulans,” Jim chuckled and said. “I’ve gotten pretty strong this past year.”

Spock sat his PADD down on a nearby table before turning on Jim.  Jim had no time to react as Spock quickly flipped him onto the ground and stood over him.

Jim blinked up at Spock and groaned out in slight pain. “Okay…training center, Spock."

* * *

 

After spending time in the training center, Jim and Spock returned to the palace.  As Jim went to the courtyard to check on I-Chaya, Spock wandered into the kitchen for a snack. He sat on a counter in the kitchen and watched Jim and I-Chaya playing outside in the courtyard through the window.  I-Chaya was still dead to him but occasionally the Vulcan would cave and give the sehlat an illogical belly rub.

Spock heard someone enter the room and walk over to him. He sniffed the air and said, “Mother.”

“Must you sit on the counters?” Amanda asked. She stood behind him and reached out to touch his back.  “Staring at Jim?”

“Staring? No. I am merely observing how he interacts with I-Chaya.”

Amanda chuckled, “Right. Staring.”

Spock rolled his eyes.

“I hear your team have a big mission tomorrow?  How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“I do not know.  No more than a week.”

“That’s good,” Amanda said, rubbing his son’s back.  “Maybe after this mission you can claim Jim and give me grandbabies.”

Spock’s eyes widen as he turned around on the counter and looked at his mother. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not getting any younger…”

“I am barely twenty-two, mother.”

“Well I’m not getting any…”

“You are forty-six.”

Amanda huffed, “I still want grandbabies before I’m fifty.”

“Mother…”

“Claim Jim. Knock him up.”

Spock raised a brow, “Mother, Jim is a human male.  He cannot become impregnated.”

Amanda shrugged, “Then use a surrogate or one of you get that artificial womb implant.  I want grandbabies or else?”

Spock stared at his mother, “Or else what?”

Amanda smiled at her son, “Just…or else.” Amanda then patted her son the cheek then left the kitchen.  Spock arched a brow at her retreating back before shaking his head. He turned back around on the counter top and stared out of the window.  Jim was laying on his back on the ground with I-Chaya cuddled next to him.  Spock’s heart fluttered at seeing how happy Jim was.

 _I will claim him after this mission,_ Spock thought. _He will be mine._

* * *

 

Spock sat in his captain’s chair on his ship with his eyes closed.  They had been at warp for the past day and a half and would not arrive at their destination for another twelve hours.  The bridge was quiet and Spock took the opportunity to reach out, stealthily, to his crew’s minds to see their thoughts on the trip.

Spock had never been detected before when he entered another’s mind.  That was his gift.  Stonn’s mind was half focused on the mission and half on a Caitian he had been with at the tavern the previous night.  Spock mentally rolled his eyes before moving on to Vyorin.

 _The human is not needed,_ Spock heard Vyorin think.  _He is only here because Spock wishes to bed him.  Spock is getting weak._

Spock allowed anger to well up in him.  Vyorin had been a close friend since they were children. Spock gripped his arm rests and sent a jolt of pain into Vyorin’s head before exited his mind and opening his eyes.

Vyorin hissed at his station and rubbed a spot on his head.

“Are you well, Vyorin?” Spock asked.

“I am, Commander,” Vyorin replied, glancing to Spock before looking back to his station terminal.

Spock narrowed his eyes at the back of Vyorin’s head.  He lifted one hand from the armrest and willed his dagger from its sheath on his calf.  Spock’s minor ability of telekinesis was a closely guarded secret.  Only his parents and T’Pau knew of it.  Spock turned his hand so his palm was up and slowly moved the dagger into his palm. 

He debated the merits of taking out his friend here and now on the bridge.  He was about to make the dagger lodge itself into the back of Vyorin’s head when the bridge doors slid open.  Spock looked to see who is was and almost smiled at seeing Jim walking up to him. Spock closed his hand around his dagger to hide that it was levitating there just a moment previous.

“Are we there yet?” Jim asked with a big smile.

“For the eighth time in the past two hours…no,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled, “Sorry.  I’m just get antsy for a fight and Bones kicked me out of medbay for bugging him.”

“Twelve more hours, Jim.”

“Fine.”

Spock nearly smirked at his t’hy’la before glancing to Vyorin.  The Vulcan was looking at them, his eyes narrowed.  Spock stood up from his chair and motioned for Jim to sit.

“I can sit in the captain’s chair?” Jim asked, hesitating in front of the chair.

“Yes, sit.”

Jim smiled and sat down in the chair.  He made himself comfortable before looking up to Spock.

“I like this seat,” Jim said.

“Of course you do, Jim. It is for the captain.”

“Am I captain now then?” Jim asked with a chuckle.

Spock crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, “Perhaps for the moment, yes.”  Spock reached out to Vyorin’s mind and heard the Vulcan plotting to over through Spock’s command because of the human. Spock clenched his fists.

 _I will deal with him later,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

Twelve and a half hours later, Spock and his crew were in the middle of taking over the Romulan vessel.  It was larger than any other Romulan starship they had encountered and Spock wanted it for himself.

Spock swiftly took over the bridge, killing the captain while his crew took out the rest.  Spock wiped the blood that was on his hands off on the captain’s shirt before standing and looking around the advanced bridge.

“Fascinating,” Spock said out loud, looking at the controls.

“Do we blow up the ship, sir?” one of his crew asked.

“No, I want it.  Where is Vyorin?”

“I believe he was caught up on the deck below us with some Romulan scum.”

Spock thought good before his communicator went off.  He took it from its holster on his belt and held it up.

“Yes?”

“Spock! It’s Stonn!  Jim is hurt really bad down here in engineering.  You should…”

Before Stonn could finish his sentence, Spock had dropped his communicator and was rushing out of the bridge.

* * *

 

Spock maneuvered his way through engineering in search of his t’hy’la.  He rounded a corner and almost stopped cold.  He approached the scene and found his Jim laying in a pool of blood on the floor with a human in Romulan attire crouched next to him, holding something to Jim’s stomach and Stonn standing nearby with a Romulan trapped under his foot.

Spock pushed the human away and looked over his t’hy’la.  Jim was awake with his face scrunched up in pain. There were a couple small cuts to Jim’s face while his abdomen had a large gash across it, blood pouring out.  Spock looked around him for something and saw the human holding out a blood soaked cloth to him.

“I was holding it to the wound to stop the bleeding,” the human said with an accent. “It won’t stop though.”

Spock nodded and took the cloth, holding to Jim’s wound.  Red blood immediately covered Spock’s hands.

“Hurts…so much,” Jim choked out before gritting his teeth in pain, his face losing color.

“T’hy’la, it will be alright,” Spock told him.  “McCoy is…” Spock stopped then looked to Stonn. “Where is McCoy?”

“On his way.”

Spock nodded and looked back to Jim, “You will be alright.  I promise.”

“Tired,” Jim said.

“Do not sleep yet.”

Footsteps hurried towards them before McCoy appeared.  He knelt down on the other side of Jim, his eyes wide.

“Fuck, Jim! What…what happened!” McCoy demanded to know.

Spock looked to Stonn.

“He was ambushed by this piece of shit,” Stonn said indicating the Romulan under his foot.  “He had a lirpa and tried slicing Jim’s neck.  Jim fought and got his stomach slashed before I could get to him.”

 _Why would he have a Vulcan weapon?_ Spock thought, trying to keep his anger down.  McCoy moved Spock’s blood soaked hands away from Jim’s wound.

“Holy shit,” McCoy grumbled. “Damn near disemboweled him.”

Spock wiped a hand off on his shirt as McCoy started fussing to the other human about something.  Spock then held his clean hand out to Jim and caressed his cheek. At the contact, Spock was bombarded with Jim’s pain.

“You will be alright, ashayam,” Spock told Jim softly.  “McCoy will make you well.”

“I won’t be able too if I can’t get him to surgery.”

Stonn pressed down on the Romulan’s chest, “Does this ship have a medbay?”

The Romulan nodded.

“Is it fully functional and stocked?”

The Romulan nodded again.

“Good, I’ll take Jim there.  Spock pick him up gently,” McCoy said.

Spock did as McCoy said and picked up his Jim carefully.  The blonde cursed out in pain, though, at being moved.  Spock held Jim in his arms and followed McCoy and the human towards the medbay.  Spock kept glancing to Jim and found him passed out halfway to the destination.

“McCoy!” Spock snapped.

“I know, I know.  He’s losing a lot of blood,” McCoy snapped back as they entered the medbay.  He quickly found the surgical suite as two nurses from Spock’s ship appeared with bags.

“You got the blood?” he asked them.  They nodded in response and started to set up for surgery.   “Spock, lay him on the table then get to the bridge of this ship and get us back to Vulcan as soon as possible.  I don’t think I have enough blood to get him through a long trip back.”

Spock nodded and laid his mate on the table.  He kissed Jim’s forehead before grabbing the human in Romulan clothes and dragging him into the hallway.

“I take it you are Mr. Scott?” Spock questioned.

“Yes, sir.  Sir, I know Jim, he was a good friend back on…” Scotty tried but Spock snarled at him.

“I do not care right now.  I need to know how fast this ship is at warp.”

Scotty nodded, “It gets up to warp eight and…and…can be at Vulcan in fourteen hours.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at the human, “Get down to engineering and make sure we get there in fourteen hours.  If Jim dies, I will hold you personally responsible and take immense pleasure in gutting you.”

Scotty nodded, “Aye, sir.”  Scotty then turned and ran off to engineering.

Spock punched a nearby bulkhead before turning and heading up the bridge.

* * *

 

When the doors opened to the Romulan Bridge, he found Vyorin standing near the Captain’s chair.  His crew took in the sight of the red blood and raised eyebrows up at Spock.

“Is the human dead?” Vyorin asked.

Spock glared at his former friend, “No.”  He looked to his crew and then said, “We are returning to Vulcan immediately.  This ship is capable of reaching warp 8 and we will be home in fourteen hours.  Man the stations you would normally man and make sure all systems are functionally.”

“What about our ship? The mission is not complete,” Vyorin spoke up.

“I do not care!” Spock snapped. “Tell the remaining crew on my ship to follow and get back to Vulcan as soon as they can. Now, get us to maximum warp!”

His crew nodded and went to their stations.  Vyorin had a stare down with Spock for a few seconds before moving to what would be his station.

Spock turned to the captain’s chair and sat down, clenching the arm rests and hoping that his t’hy’la would be alright.

* * *

 

Thirteen hours later, Spock watched Jim, pale and unconscious, be loaded into a Vulcan medical shuttle that had docked in the Romulan’s ship’s hangar. He followed Bones into the shuttle and stood behind him as he made sure Jim was properly in.

“Will he be alright,” Spock asked Bones but his eyes were focused on Jim.

“I think so, Spock,” Bones sighed in response. “I repaired the internal damage, but he lost a lot of blood.  He’ll need a few more transfusions.”

Spock nodded.  He reached his hand out and lightly ran two fingers down Jim’s cheek that had two faint marks leftover from the cuts he’d received there, “I have matters to attend to but I will be at the hospital within the hour.”

“Of course.”

Spock then turned and stepped out of the shuttle and left the hangar. He headed for the brig on the ship and found Stonn sitting at the control panel with his feet propped up on it while twirling the lirpa around.

Spock walked over and snatched the weapon from Stonn and looked it over.

“It seems familiar,” Stonn stated. “I believe I have seen it before somewhere. How is Jim?”

“He is well at the moment.  As for this lirpa, you have seen it before and I have as well,” Spock said before snapping his gaze to the Romulan in the brig. “The question is, how did this fucker come to have it in his possession?”

Spock held the lirpa in one hand and pressed a button to open the brig doors.  The Romulan looked around but stayed put inside the brig. Spock walked towards him and stood a few feet away.

“Where did you get this?” Spock asked.

“Your mother,” The Romulan spat.

Stonn kept himself from laughing at the Romulan’s foolishness.  “You try and kill his beloved and now insult his mother.”

“Oh, did I not succeed?  Well, I’ll make sure to finish him next time.  Maybe I’ll bend him over something and see how nicely he’ll scream for me,” the Romulan laughed out.

Spock’s expression was blank as he took a step closer and then held his hand up, palm facing the Romulan.

“What are going doing? Going to…” the Romulan didn’t finish his sentence as an invisible force slammed him backwards into the bulk head.  He fell hard to the floor and wheezed, his breath knocked out of him.

Stonn sat up straighter in his seat and put his feet down.  His eyes widened at what he saw happen to the prisoner. He’d never seen Spock do something like that before.

Spock smirked at the sight of the Romulan on the floor before stroller over to him.  Spock flicked two fingers up and watched as the Romulan flew up and banged on the ceiling before dropping to the floor with a thud. The Romulan groaned out on the floor on his stomach before being flipped over onto his back by the invisible force. 

Spock knelt down over his captive and held his hand just above the Romulan’s meld points.

“You have two options. Tell me where you got the lirpa and I will be lenient with your punishment. Or, I enter your mind, retrieve the information.”

“Option two doesn’t sound so bad,” The Romulan said with a grin. “I choose that.”

Spock arched a brow, “Option two is much worse, but it is what you have chosen.”  Spock then put his fingers to the meld points over the Romulan and dived into his mind harshly.  The Romulan shook as Spock looked for the info and caused as much pain as he could to the scum.  Spock quickly found a memory…this Romulan had just killed a member of his crew when he was overtaken and shoved onto the floor.  The Romulan looked up and saw a Vulcan, Vyorin, standing above him. Vyorin threw his lirpa at the Romulan and told him he’d see to his safe return to Romulus if he went down to engineering and killed a blue eyed human. The Romulan took the lirpa and agreed before Vyorin turned and left him.

Spock growled out and none too gently, tore himself from the Romulan’s mind, but not before leaving a hint for what the Romulan should do to himself. 

Spock turned on his heel and walked over to Stonn before slamming his fist down onto the control panel.

“Vyorin!”

Stonn gulped, “He had the Romulan attack Jim?”

Spock nodded, his eyes dark with fury.

“What are you going to do to him?”

Spock closed his eyes and calmed himself.  He took a deep breath in and then released it before grinning at Stonn. “I do not know yet.  It will come to me when I see him. I’m going to check on Jim now.  Make sure the prisoner is dead within the next hour.”

Stonn looked around Spock and saw the Romulan had a smile on his face as he started cutting off one of his legs. Stonn nodded, “Sure. No problem. Hey, when did you...that telekinesis.  Have you always had that?”

Spock patted his friend on this shoulder, "Yes. If you tell anyone I am capable of such a thing, then you will find out to what extent it can be used."

Stonn nodded.  

Spock then left the brig and headed for the transporter room.  He wished to make sure his t’hy’la was well before reporting to the High Command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No claiming in this...next part yes, I promise! Also this may turn into an mpreg...not sure yet :)


	5. Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted sexytimes, you got it ^-^

Jim woke up to someone caressing his cheek.  He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Spock sitting on the edge of his biobed.

“Hey,” Jim said softly.  “How long have I been out?”

“Twenty-six hours.  You lost a lot of blood and needed several transfusions.”

Jim nodded and went to sit up but winced in pain.  His abdomen hurt so much. 

“If you wish to move, ask me,” Spock told him before moving his hand away from Jim’s cheek to press a button.  Jim’s bed slowly inclined up so that Jim was propped up slightly in a seated position.

“Better?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, thanks.  So what happened? I remember being in engineering with Stonn, saving Scotty from a couple Romulans and then…pain.  God that fucking hurt. Bastard Romulan got the jump on me.”

“The Romulan had a lirpa and sliced your abdomen open.”

“Shit.”

“No shit,” Bones gripped, coming into the room and over to Jim’s bed. “Damn near disemboweled you.”

“That’s not good. I like my bowels inside.”

“Yeah, we all do,” Bones replied before looking over Jim’s vitals.

“When can Jim leave?” Spock asked.

“This evening.”

“Really?” Jim questioned with a smile. “Not that I don’t love you, Bones, but I miss my big ass comfy bed.”

“My bed,” Spock mumbled.

Jim laughed, “Hey, you gave it to me like a year ago.”

Spock shrugged, “Still my bed.”

“Whatever, you two love birds.  I’m going to check on your blood work, Jim, then bring you some food,” Bones said before leaving the room. 

Spock turned his head and watched the doctor leave, his mind wondering about the love birds comment. He was turning his attention back to Jim when his head was grabbed and lips pressed against his.  His eyes widen slightly before realizing it was Jim and returning the kiss.  Jim pulled back abruptly and stared at Spock with uncertain eyes.

The Vulcan raised a brow and quickly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “You kissed me.”

Jim nodded, “Uh-huh. And…you kissed back.”

“I did.”

“Did you mean to kiss back?”

“You are illogical.  I kissed back because you kissed me. Why did you kiss me?”

“Because you called me ashayam.  Beloved, right?”

“Yes.”

Jim lightly bit his bottom lip and looked away from Spock’s gaze. He blushed and then asked, “Do…does that mean…you love me?”

Spock moved a finger under Jim’s chin and made the illogical human look at him. Jim’s eyes were shining bright which made Spock’s heart skip a beat.

“I do love you, t’hy’la, with all my heart.”

“T’hy’la,” Jim repeated.  “Friend, brother…lover.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim grinned, “I thought you said t’hy’la means I am foolish.”

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly and smirked. “It means that as well.”

“Asshole,” Jim chuckled before grabbing Spock’s shirt collar and bringing him in for another kiss.

* * *

 

Spock and Jim were very much enjoying making-out with each other until the door slid open and someone burst into the room. 

“Jim! Kanbu, are you alright!” Amanda asked loudly before stopped at the foot of Jim’s bed and raising both brows.

Jim and Spock broke apart and Jim hid his embarrassed face in Spock’s shoulder as his new love turned his head to glare at his mother.

“Don’t give me that look, Spock,” Amanda told him. “Jim needs to rest, not be mauled by your mouth.”

“Mother, leave my t’hy’la and I alone.”

“You had a year to claim him and you choose now? No, Jim needs to rest.  You two can have sex later.”

“Mother,” Spock groaned as Jim chuckled and sat back against his pillows.

“I’m fine, Amanda.  Just sore.  Bones said I can go home later tonight.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Amanda said. “No sex, though.”

“That hasn’t even entered my mind.”

 _It has entered mine,_ Spock thought. _But no, Jim needs to rest._

Amanda walked around the bed and shooed Spock off so she could take his place.  “Now tell me who did this?”

“Some Romulan asshole.  Ask Spock.”

Amanda looked to her son, “Do you have the Romulan?”

“The Romulan has been taken care of while the other culprit…I am waiting for the right time to kill him.”

“Wait? Other culprit?  Who else, Spock?” Jim questioned.

“I will deal with him, Jim.”

“I should be the one to kill…”

“No, I will do it. I have to do it.”

Jim looked over his Vulcan and saw Spock’s hands clenched.  Jim nodded. “Okay, but can I at least be there when you kill him?”

“Maybe.”

Amanda smiled at her boys before patting Jim on the leg. “So, when I can get grandbabies?”

“Mother!”

“Grandbabies?” Jim asked, confused and a little shocked.

* * *

 

Jim went home later that evening as Bones said and Spock immediately took him up his room and had him change into pajamas and lay in the comfy bed in Jim’s (Spock’s) room.  Jim smiled at Spock as the Vulcan changed into pajamas as well and then went into the adjoining bathroom for a few moments.

When Spock came out, he found the spot he had planned to sleep, occupied by a large sehlat.

“I-Chaya! Out,” Spock snapped. 

I-Chaya growled at him before getting up and trudging out of the room.  Spock glared at the beast before slamming his bedroom shut and locking it.

“You are such a weirdo, Spock.  All jealous over a sehlat,” Jim teased.

Spock shook his head and went to the big bed and crawled in next to Jim.

“Bones said to take it easy for the next couple days.  Maybe tomorrow we can take a long soak in the hot spring?”

“That would be acceptable.”

Jim yawned and nodded. “Also, Bones said nothing about no sex.”

Spock nearly smiled, “We will get there, ashayam.”

Jim snuggled down on his back and pulled the comfy comforter over him. “Okay.  It better be good, though.”

“It will,” Spock said before turning onto this side and wrapping an arm around his mate. He nuzzled at Jim’s neck before purring. “Sleep, Jim.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Sarek entered the dining room and found his son with James in his lap.  Sarek raised a brow at seeing how enthusiastic the new couple was about the human way of kissing.  He shook his head and went to his seat at the head of the table and sat down.  A servant placed a cup of tea in front of him as well as a PADD with messages from the High Command. 

Sarek drank his tea, read over his messages and ignored the sounds of Jim’s light moaning. He only glanced up when he heard his wife enter.  She smiled at him and walked towards him.  When she passed Spock’s seat, she flicked her hand out and smacked the back of her son’s head.

Spock growled and tore his mouth away from where it had been sucking on Jim’s neck.

“Mother.”

“Son,” Amanda replied, sitting down near her husband.

“Do not strike me.”

“Do not fondle Jim at the table.”

Jim blushed and gingerly removed himself from Spock’s lap.  Spock nearly whined at the loss of contact as Jim walked around the table and sat down across from Amanda.

“Morning,” Jim said to her and Sarek.

Sarek glanced to Jim then looked back to his messages. A servant appeared again and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Jim while another servant gave Amanda tea and a bowl of fruit.

Amanda smiled. “How are you feeling this morning, Jim?”

“Still sore. Bones said that should last a few days, though.”

“That’s good,” Amanda said as Spock moved to sit next to Jim.  “Spock.” Amanda warned. 

Her son raised a brow but then put both hands on the table. 

Jim chuckled. “He’s a brat.”

“That he is,” Amanda agreed.

Spock shook his head at the illogical humans.

“Spock, the High Command wishes to speak to you again about the mission,” Sarek finally spoke.  “We will depart in one point seven hours.”

“Yes, Father,” Spock said.  He turned his attention to his mother and gave her a little smile. “Will you watch over Jim while I am away?  I feel he may try and overextend himself.”

“I will not,” Jim said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Amanda smiled. “I will look after him.  He is, after all, the future daddy to my grandbabies.”

Jim’s eyes widened slightly. “Grandbabies?”

“You and Spock are together now, finally.  Soon you will bond and then give me a grandbaby to spoil and love,” Amanda told Jim matter-of-factly before picking up her cup of tea and taking a sip.

“I’m…I’m barely nineteen.  Can’t grandkids wait? I mean I’d…or Spock would have to get that implant…”

“You would get it, ashayam,” Spock interrupted. _You would look quite lovely carrying with my child._

Jim rolled his eyes. “Whatever. The point is…I don’t think I’m ready yet for kids just yet.”

Amanda put her teacup down and narrowed her eyes. “I will have a grandbaby before I’m fifty, Jim.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jim replied, scared to say anything else.  Amanda smiled at him.

“Good.”

* * *

 

Later that day, Spock was in his office at Vulcan High Command, looking over his PADDs.  The High Command had taken only a little bit of convincing from Spock and his father that the mission had been a success even though it ended prematurely.

Spock stood behind his desk and shuffled some documents.  He heard his door slid open, someone walk inside and then the door slid shut again.  Spock glanced up and saw Vyorin standing there, holding his lirpa.  Spock ignored him and looked back to his desk.

“You are weak,” Vyorin spat out.

Spock didn’t respond.

“I challenge you.  I am not a half breed who only became commander because of my father.  I can run this team better than you.  I do not have a human whore to make me weak.”

Spock picked up a PADD and taped at the screen, still ignoring Vyorin.

Vyorin glared at him and walked closer to the desk, pointing the blade of his lirpa at Spock. “Once I kill you, I will find your whore and kill him.”

Spock sat his PADD down and picked up another one.

“Answer me! What do you say about my challenge? About me killing your whore?”

Spock finally looked to Vyorin, his face blank. He cocked his head to the side and then told Vyorin, “I think I will cut off your heard.”

Vyorin took a step back, “What?”

Spock placed his PADD down and then nodded. “Yes, I think I will take your head off.  Present it to your mate perhaps.”

Vyorin raised his lipra and growled at Spock.  “I would like to see you try.  I will take yours.” 

Spock smirked evilly as Vyorin lunged at him.

* * *

 

Stonn and some of his comrades looked up as the training doors burst open.  The saw their commander, Spock, walk towards them, carrying something in his hand.  When Spock got closer they all took a step back in shock at seeing that it was Vyorin’s head that Spock was carrying. 

Spock tossed the head to the ground and watched it roll a few feet before stopping in front some of his team.

“Vyorin challenged me because he thought I was weak,” Spock told them.  “He said Jim was making me weak and unfit to lead you all.  Does anyone else agree with him?”

Stonn glanced around to the others and saw them all shaking their heads.  Stonn looked back to his friend and shook his head as well.

“Good,” Spock said before nodding to Vyorin’s head. “I am sure that T’Saan knows her bondmate is dead.  Take his head to her.  If she wants the rest of his body, she can find it in my office.”

“What if she wishes to challenge you?” Stonn asked.

Spock shrugged. “She is a strong warrior but no match for myself.  Advise her that challenging me will lead her to end up just like her beloved.”

Stonn nodded and then motioned for another of his comrades to pick up Vyorin’s head. Spock then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

 

Jim sat with Amanda in her library and read through one of the many paper Terran books she had collected over the years.  Amanda sat nearby and knitted, occasionally looking up to Jim and smiling.

After nearly thirty minutes of Amanda’s glances, Jim looked up to her. “Yes?”

“Nothing, dear.”

“Amanda.”

She huffed out a light laugh and sat her knitting in her lap. “I am just happy that my son has you, that’s all.”

Jim smiled. “I’m happy to have him, too.”

“How long have you loved him?”

Jim blushed in response and glanced away.  “Um…awhile.”

“How long is awhile, Jim?”

“Maybe…six…eight months?  I don’t really know when I fell in love.  It just…I guess it started happening the day we met.”

“I think that’s when Spock started falling for you as well.”

Jim’s blue eyes lit up. “Really?”

Amanda nodded, “I know my son and he has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you.  Remember the first day you were here? I told you not to hurt him.  I knew then that you’d be really special to my boy.”

“You also said you’d kill me if I hurt him.”

“That I did and I still mean it,” Amanda grinned and replied.

Jim laughed as Amanda stood up and put aside her knitting.  She walked the few feet over to where Jim sat and leaned down and hugged him.  Jim smiled and hugged her back.

“I love you, Amanda.”

“I love you, too, my new kanbu,” Amanda replied before pulling back and kissing Jim on the forehead. “I’m so happy you’re in our family.”

Jim was about to reply when the doorbell chimed.  Amanda smiled at Jim then left the room. 

* * *

 

Amanda got to the door just as one of the servants opened the door.  Amanda was taken back at seeing T’Saan standing there.

“Lady Amanda,” T’Saan said, bowing her head slightly.

“T’Saan, how can I help you?  Spock isn’t home at the moment.”

“I am not here to see Commander Spock.  Is…Jim here?” 

Amanda looked over T’Saan and noticed she was shaking slightly.  “Are you well?”

“Yes, Lady Amanda, I am well.  Is Jim here?”

Amanda knew something was up with T’Saan.  “Jim is unavailable at the moment.  Perhaps when Spock gets home you can visit.”

T’Saan growled then lunged at Amanda, knocking her to the ground then charging down the hallway. 

Amanda picked herself up and rubbed her shoulder that had hit the ground hard.

“Bitch,” Amanda fussed before running after the Vulcan woman.

* * *

 

Jim heard a noise from the hallway and stood up from the couch.  He walked to the door just as a figure appeared there. 

“T’Saan, what are you doing here?” Jim asked, surprised to see his comrade.

T’Saan snarled at Jim and started advancing towards him.  “You.”

Jim’s eyebrows raised as he backed away from the Vulcan. “Me?”

“You did this.  My Vyorin is dead because of you.”

“Yyorin is dead?  I didn’t kill him.” Jim told her, backing further away.

T’Saan paused and reached down to her boot and pulled out a large dagger.  She then straightened up and glared at Jim.

“Spock killed him and now I will kill his precious whore,” T’Saan growled before lunging at Jim and trying to strike him with the dagger.

Jim dodged the attacked and managed to punch her in the face before she grabbed his other arm and tried pulling his body into the dagger.  Jim fought her hold and managed to grab her wrist and keep the dagger from getting closer to him.  She let out a disgruntled cry before head-butting him.  Jim cursed and fell back to the floor, holding a hand to his head.  He quickly reacted when she tried stomping down on him, moving his body to the side and getting off the floor before lunging at the Vulcan and knocking her to the ground; her dagger falling from her hand and sliding away.

Jim tried punching her again but she caught his fist and twisted his arm back, causing Jim to cry out in pain.  She flipped them over and knocked his head back against the floor, stunning him slightly, before punching him in the gut where his wound had been.  Jim cried out in pain again before being silenced by T’Saan gripping his neck with both hands and squeezing.

“All your fault you human piece of…AH!” T’Saan screamed as someone shoved a knitting needle into her shoulder.  She released Jim and stood up quickly, turning to see Amanda standing there in a fighting stance.

“You do not come into my home and attack my son, you bitch,” Amanda said.

The Vulcan gritted her teeth and reached back behind her and gripped the needle; pulling it painfully from her shoulder and holding it in her hand. She then advanced on Amanda started a close combat fight with her.

* * *

 

As they fought Jim rolled over onto his stomach and crawled away, catching his breath and willing the pain in his abdomen and head to go away.  He heard a painful gasp behind him and turned to see T’Saan had shoved the tip of the needle into Amanda’s upper arm.  Amanda had a grip on T’Saan and managed to shove her back and then punch her across the face.

 _Damn, Amanda can fight,_ Jim thought before seeing the dagger not far from him.  He smiled and stood up, quickly getting to it as T’Saan knocked Amanda to the floor and stood over her.

“Hey, T’Bitch!” Jim called to her.

T’Saan turned quickly and looked to Jim as he threw the dagger at her and before the Vulcan could react, the dagger lodged itself in the space between her eyes.

Jim sighed in relief as T’Saan dropped to the floor, dead. 

“Nice throw,” Amanda said, picking herself up off the floor with a groan and flopping down on the couch.  She held a hand to her wound on her upper arm and swore.

“You okay?” Jim asked, moving to sit carefully in a chair next to the couch.

“I will be fine, Jim. How about you?”

“I’m…” Jim tried saying but a loud “JIM!” was yelled out from somewhere in the house.

“Spock’s home,” Amanda chuckled before hearing someone running down the hallway towards them.

Jim nodded as said Vulcan ran into the room and went straight to Jim.  He knelt beside Jim’s chair and looked his mate over.

“She hurt you,” Spock growled. “I will kill her.  Where is she?”

“Dead. I took care of her,” Jim replied with a smile, nodding his head to where T’Saan’s body laid.

Spock glared at it before turning his attention back to his t’hy’la.  He carrassed Jim’s cheek before moving his hand down to Jim’s neck and seeing bruises in the shaped of hand prints starting to appear. He growled again.

“Spock, I’m okay. Just beat up some.  Your mom is the one that needs M’Benga or Bones.”

“My mother?”

“Yes, Spock, me.  The one over here bleeding,” Amanda chimed in.

Spock turned and looked to his mother with both brows raised.

“I see you didn’t even notice I was in the room.”

“Mother, I…”

Jim laughed, “He didn’t.”

Spock made a grumpy face and shook his head before hearing his father yell “AMANDA!” from the front of the house.

* * *

 

An hour later, after Bones and M’Benga had stopped by and tended to Jim and Amanda, Spock took Jim to the hot spring pool.  He helped his mate undress then helped him to carefully step into the spring and sit on the bench running along the sides of the giant pool. 

“Fuck this feels amazing,” Jim moaned out, closing his eyes and slouching down on the bench so the water went up to his neck.

Spock watched his mate relax in the hot spring before stripping off his own clothes and jumping into the large pool.

“Hey, don’t splash me,” Jim chuckled as Spock resurfaced. 

“My apologies,” Spock replied before moving to sit close to his mate.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock before making himself comfortable against the Vulcan’s side.  Spock wrapped an arm around his mate and was content to sit in silence while Jim relaxed and let the hot spring soothe his aches.

* * *

 

After a while Jim turned his head and nuzzled against Spock’s neck.

“Was Vyorin the other culprit?” Jim asked before lightly kissing Spock’s neck.

“Yes.  He gave his lirpa to the Romulan to kill you.”

“I thought you said I could be there when you killed the other culprit?”

“I said ‘maybe’, ashayam.  He came to me in my office.  Was I supposed to lure him back to the house so you could watch me take his head off?”

Jim pulled away from Spock for a moment to maneuver himself into Spock’s lap; straddling the Vulcan’s waist. Spock raised a brow as Jim put his arms around Spock’s neck and smiled.

“Yes, you were.”

Spock shook his head, amused at his mate before placing his hands on Jim’s hips.

Jim grinned then ground his hips into Spock’s, causing their awakening arousals to slide against each other. Jim gasped at the contact as Spock gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Jim’s hips.

“Perhaps it is not…” Spock tried to say but Jim moved again causing Spock to groan.

“I want to,” Jim said, leaning forward to nibble at the tip of one of Spock’s pointy ears.

Spock knew that maybe they should wait but he really liked Jim moving around in his lap and playing with his ear so he thought _fuck it._ He moved Jim out of his lap and help him out of the pool before wrapping a towel around his mate and picking him up bridal style. 

Jim laughed at Spock’s actions then planted his mouth to a spot just under Spock’s jaw and kissed and sucked at it while his Vulcan carried him through the palace, to the bedroom, passing a couple surprised servants on their way.  Spock’s chest rumbled at Jim’s actions against his jaw and neck.  He growled at a servant that ogled his nakedness a little too much before finally getting to the door to his and Jim’s room.

Spock kicked the door opened and then kicked it shut before carrying his Jim over to the giant, luxurious bed and gently laying him in the middle. Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock removed the towel from Jim then crawled onto the bed.  He knelt at by Jim’s feet and looked over his beautiful, naked and aroused mate.

Jim blushed slightly under the heated gaze of Spock before laying his head back against a pillow and looking to Spock.

“Well?” Jim asked. “What are you waiting for?”

Spock’s looked up Jim’s body, his chocolate brown eyes meeting Jim’s electric blue ones.  He smirked at his t’hy’la. The Vulcan then bent forward and kissed the shin of Jim’s left leg before slowly trailing light kisses, licks, and nips up the leg. Jim whimpered under him which pleased the Vulcan.

When Spock finally came to Jim’s upper thigh he bit the blonde then moved to Jim’s testicles.  Jim moaned as Spock gave them attention then gasped as Spock’s tongue licked up his hard cock from base to the tip. Jim arched under his Vulcan, raising his arms up to grip the pillow under his head.  He felt heat pooling low in his abdomen as Spock took him fully into his mouth and sucked.  Jim’s eyes went wide as he suddenly came.

Spock was a little surprised but made sure to swallow all of Jim’s release before removing his mouth and licking his lips.  He sat up slightly and looked at his panting human.

“Wow,” Jim said. 

“Indeed, but I am not through with you yet,” Spock replied before leaning back down and kissing Jim’s hips. 

Jim mewled as Spock marked him and coaxed his spent cock to hardness again just by his hot mouth marking his body.  Everywhere Spock touched him was electric. He panted, moaned and squirmed on the bed under Spock. 

“Spock,” Jim whined as the Vulcan finally came to a pert nipple. Spock’s hot mouth closed around one of the sensitive nipples and began sucking on it, while one of his hands fondled the other nipple. Jim didn't stop Spock’s assault until both his nipples were dark red and hard and he was left panting and whining for more.

“Please, just fuck me already,” Jim begged. 

Spock shook his head and ducked his head into Jim’s neck, finding a sensitive spot to suck and mark.  Jim arched under him, feeling Spock’s hard cock against his thigh.  Jim bit his bottom lip then reached down and grabbed Spock.  The Vulcan tensed above him before pulling back and staring down at Jim with a raised brow.

Jim grinned and pumped his hand up and down, stroking Spock.  “Double ridges,” Jim said before running a thumb against them.

Spock’s nostrils flared, his eyes darkening as he nodded.  Spock held himself up with one hand over Jim and reached his other hand down to remove Jim’s hand from him. Jim chuckled and settled back on the bed as Spock moved down to lay on top of him.

“You’re heavy,” Jim teased as Spock gave him a little smile.

Spock leaned slightly down and pressed his lips to Jim’s.  Jim melted into the kiss, shivering slightly when Spock’s rougher tongue brushed over his lips. Jim opened his mouth and let the kiss deepen, their tongues twisting and dancing. Jim moaned and brought his hands up to run through Spock’s hair and lightly caress his pointy ears. Spock’s chest rumbled at the contact.  He sucked on Jim’s bottom lip before nipping at Jim’s lips. Jim moaned and ground his hips against Spock’s, causing their erections to slide together.

Spock growled.  He reached down to his cock and stroked himself, gathering his natural lubricant.

“Spread your legs,” Spock told Jim who whimpered in response and did as his Vulcan told him. Jim spread his legs so Spock rested between them.  He tried humping up against Spock but he shook his at Jim.  Jim reluctantly stopped as Spock moved to onto his side a bit; propping himself up on an elbow as his other hand went between Jim’s legs.  Jim closed his eyes as he felt a finger circle his entrance.

 _It’s happening,_ Jim thought. _Gonna do it.  Doing it with Spock._

Spock picked up Jim’s thoughts and chuckled before slowly easing his finger inside him, stealing Jim’s breath for a moment.

 _Yesss,_ Jim moaned in his head.  Spock leaned over to lick Jim’s neck while he slowly moved the finger in and out of Jim.

“Spock...” Jim started, but stopped to let out a cry when Spock stroked his prostate.  Spock groaned at Jim clenching around his finger.

“Another. Please,” Jim begged.  Spock obliged, quickly inserting two slicked fingers into his mate, preparing Jim for something larger to come.  Spock waiting a few seconds until Jim relaxed and added a third finger.  Jim winced at the slight pain but it went away when Spock brushed against Jim’s sweet spot.

“Nnngh…Spock,” Jim moaned out, moving his hips up a bit. _Please just...ah…fuck me._

Spock tilted his head to the side and watched the look of pleasure on Jim’s face. He watched as Jim’s eyes fluttered up, almost into the back of his head, his mouth open and moaning with pleasure, a red blush prominent on his skin.

 _All mine,_ he thought.  He leaned forward and sucked and nipped at Jim’s neck as he fingered him open, relishing in hearing Jim’s sweet noises. The moans, groans, whines. Spock smirked and moved his head away before sitting up between Jim’s spread legs, all while keeping his fingers buried deep in his mate. Spock stared down to where his fingers disappeared into Jim to his knuckles.  He scissored his fingers then pulled them out to thrust back in. Jim was clenching beautifully around him.

“Now! Please, Spock, I’m ready.” Jim pleaded, his blue eyes bright. 

“Maybe I should just keep this up, Jim,” Spock replied, moving his fingers in deeper, causing Jim to let out a whine.

Jim shook his head, “No.  No…you need…you need to claim me fully.”

Spock’s eyes darkened. He growled low, the primal Vulcan inside telling him to claim Jim. _He is mine. All mine. Take him!_

Jim grinned at Spock, knowing how the Vulcan was reacting inside.  Spock narrowed his eyes at Jim before smirking and removing his fingers carefully.  He caused Jim to yelp slightly when he grabbed Jim behind his knees and pulled him down on the bed closer to Spock. Spock growled again and moved Jim’s legs up around his waist.

Jim gripped Spock’s biceps as the Vulcan aligned his arching member to Jim’s entrance.  Spock met Jim’s gaze and held it as he slowly breached his mate.

“Mine,” Spock growled, slowly pushing in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizeable girth. Jim moaned out at the slight burning pain but as more and more of Spock disappeared into Jim, the pain abated a bit.  Once Spock was fully seated in Jim, he leaned down and kissed him passionately. Jim kissed back before wiggling his hips experimentally.  His eyes went wide and he cried out as he felt Spock’s double-ridges brush against his prostate. He thrust his upwards a bit, the pain giving way to pleasure.  He moaned again and moved his arms to wrap around Spock’s shoulders.

“Enjoying yourself?” Spock asked, his voice deep and husky.

“Yeah, but…can you…move. Please,” Jim moaned out and looked up at Spock.

The Vulcan nodded, unable to deny his t’hy’la anything.  He pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again.  Jim was so tight and hot around him.  Jim clawed his back in pleasure, mewling as Spock’s thrusts hit his prostate each time.

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock. _I love you._

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before nipping at Jim’s neck then licking at the spot.  Jim’s toes curled as he tighten his legs around the Vulcan; whimpering as the double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss that was all tongue and reached one of his hands down to grip Jim’s cock.

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder. Heat and desire pooled deep within Spock. He needed to claim Jim fully.

Spock kept pumping his hips, but sat up slightly, resting his hands on either side of Jim’s head.  He looked down at his mate, head thrown back in pleasure as Spock fucked him.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. 

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. _I need to cum._

“You will.  I need…” Spock trailed off, lifting one hand to rest just above Jim’s meld points. His thrusts slowed down just a tad. “I need to bond us.  I need to claim you fully, t’hy’la. Please.”

Jim blinked then nodded, “Bond us, yes. I’m all yours.”

Spock nearly whined in response before placing his fingers to Jim’s meld points and diving into the bliss that was his t’hy’la mind. Jim gasped at the sensation.  Spock was everywhere…Jim felt amazing and immediately knew when the bond had formed between them.  Their minds were joined together by a shimmering gold bond.

Spock’s thrusts started up harder and fast again, he pulled his fingers away, he didn’t need to keep the meld to stay connected to his mate.  He focused on Jim’s pleasure as he got close to his climax. 

Jim cried out under him as Spock played their bond and brought Jim to release.  Jim came hard and nearly blacked out as he emptied himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock stilled at feeling Jim tighten around his cock; he groaned out his mate’s name and shot his seed deep inside his beloved. He sighed and laid his head down, nuzzling into Jim’s neck, taking in Jim’s scent.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  He closed his eyes and saw the gold bond.  He mentally caressed it and felt Spock purr at the contact.  Jim smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with Spock’s hair.

 _I think that was the best first time anyone could have,_ Jim thought.

 _Indeed,_ Spock replied.

Jim chuckled, _So we can talk to each other like this?_

_Yes, ashayam._

_Awesome. You’re still in me, you know._

Spock wiggled his hips, causing Jim to hiss. 

_Too senstivie, Spock._

“Sorry,” the Vulcan said out loud before kissing Jim’s neck and easing himself carefully out of Jim.

The blonde sighed in relief but then scrunched up his face. “I’m leaking.”

Spock sat up and looked down, his nostrils flared. “Good.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh before hitting Spock’s arm. “Shut up.”

Spock smirked and laid down next to Jim and stared up at the ceiling.  He had a bondmate now and he was his forever.

“You’re mine forever, too,” Jim said, slowly sitting up and wincing.  “Sore in a new place now.”

Spock raised a hand and rubbed Jim’s back, “This was your first time.  As we engage in such acts more, the soreness will abate.”

Jim looked over his shoulder and down at Spock on the bed, “What if I don’t want this soreness to abate?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows.

Spock grinned up at him. “I will fuck you as hard as you wish, t’hy’la.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “Keep up the dirty talk and we’ll have to do it again and I’m not ready for that just yet.”

Spock raised a brow then sat up.  He leaned forwards and licked Jim’s ear before saying into it, “There are many things I can do to you to bring you pleasure then fucking you with my cock, ashal-veh.”

Jim closed his eyes and moaned. 

“Perhaps in the morning I will wake you with my tongue.”

“A blowjob?” Jim asked, opening his eyes and turning to look at Spock. “I’d like that.”

Spock shook his head. “Blowjob? Perhaps, but…what do you know of anilingus?”

Jim gave Spock a quizzical look. “Don’t know.  What is it?"

Spock smirked. Jim felt lust flaring up in their bond as he told Jim, “I will show you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it helps if I put myself on a schedule of updating. So the next part will come out...next Monday :)


	6. Marked and Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update Monday, but here it is a day early :)

Spock's eyes were closed as he felt his mate leave their bed.  He was slightly worn out from a mission they had just returned from and the passionate love making he and Jim had the night before. Spock was about to turn over onto his side and go back to sleep but Jim returned to the bed and poked his chest.

“Wake up, Spockums,” Jim. “I want you to do something.”

“I already did you last night,” Spock replied before opening his eyes and looking to his beloved. Jim was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, holding a pen.

“No, Spock, not that.”

“Why do you have a pen?”

Jim smiled and held it out to Spock. “I want you to write in Vulcan script on my back that I’m a part of the House of Surak and your mate.”

Spock sat up and took the pen.  His eyes darkened at the thought of marking his mate as his. 

“I want it to be your handwriting, Spock, not some random tattoo artist’s,” Jim continued. “So…you going to mark me?”

Spock nodded and moved on top of his mate, straddling Jim’s thighs and sitting right below Jim’s beautiful ass. Spock lightly slapped the butt, making his mate chuckled before leaning forward and biting Jim’s shoulder.

“Don’t get me excited. We did it a lot last night,” Jim told his mate. "I'm too sore.  Just mark my back then lets go get me tattooed."

Spock smiled behind his mate and then started writing on Jim’s back in elegant Vulcan script.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim stood nervously in a tattoo parlor in the city with Spock beside him.  While he really wanted the tattoo, he was worried about the pain.

“I can meld with you while you are inked,” Spock said.  “If you find it too painful.”

Jim smiled at him and cuddled against his side. “I’d like that.”

Spock smirked and kissed him for several moments until a throat cleared and they had to part.  Jim bit is bottom lip and wished to keep kissing but the tattoo artist was waiting.  Spock led Jim behind the artist to a room in the back.

Jim took off his shirt and heard his mate growl at the artist. Jim smiled, he really liked Spock’s possessiveness.  He then sat in the chair with his back to the artist and Spock.

Spock moved to stand in front of Jim and carefully watched where the artist placed his hands.  Jim heard the tattoo gun turn on and he tensed.  Spock reached a hand out and caressed Jim’s cheek to soothe him.

 _If the pain is too much, I can take it away,_ Spock told him.

Jim nodded and then felt the sting of the tattooing process starting.  Jim closed his eyes and took in a deep breath then exhaled.  He could do this.  He was a warrior.  The pain wasn’t so bad.

 _Are you sure, ashayam?_ Spock asked.

Jim nodded, “Yep, totally got this, Spock.”

* * *

 

Four hours later, Jim laid on his luxurious bed on his stomach and cursed himself for wanting to get a tattoo.  His whole back hurt.

Spock sat beside Jim on the bed and admired the Vulcan scripted that labeled Jim as his.  It was beautiful to him even though it was quite healed yet.  The tattooist gave him some sabs to rub over Jim’s back for the next couple days to make sure it properly healed.

“I hope you like it because I’m not getting another one,” Jim said, folding his hands under the pillow his head was resting on.

“I do like it,” Spock replied, reaching a finger out to lightly trace around the edge of the tattoo.  Jim hissed in discomfort so Spock removed his finger. “My apologies.  Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, t’hy’la?”

Jim grinned then lifted his butt in the air a bit and wiggled it.  Spock raised a brow before reaching out and grabbing a cheek and squeezing, causing his mate to laugh. Spock then moved onto the bed and grabbed Jim’s pants and tugged them off.  He then took off Jim’s underwear before leaning down and biting each cheek.

“Spock,” Jim moaned. “No biting.”

Spock growled and leaned placed his hands on Jim’s cheeks, spreading them to display his tight hole.  He moved forward and licked around Jim’s hole. Warm and moist, Spock probed him gently and efficiently, causing Jim to squirm back against his face.  He planted a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance and Jim shuddered. Spock tongue slid into him, deep.

“Spock,” Jim mewled.  Spock knew that this was one of Jim’s favorite things.  Eating him out and making him moan and whine in the dirtiest ways possible.  Spock loved it.  He jabbed his tongue in a little further causing Jim to cry out. Spock pulled back and admired how his mate was gripping his pillow then descended mercilessly upon the delicate area, shoving his tongue deep inside his mate.  Jim lifted his head from the pillow and moaned loudly as Spock fucked him with his tongue. 

Jim then felt a jolt of pleasure through their bond and it took him over the edge.  He gripped the pillow until his knuckles were white and cried out Spock’s name as he came.  Spock gave one last lick over Jim’s quivering entrance before moving away from his mate. 

“Feel better?” Spock asked smugly.

Jim barely nodded his head before closing his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim proudly showed up off his tattoo to Bones. 

“Cool,” Bones grumbled.

“Oh c’mon, Bones. You know its cool,” Jim said before pulling his shirt back down and sitting next to his friend.

“It’s Vulcan gibberish to me, kid.”

Jim chuckled. “So, we got another big mission coming up.  Going after some Bolian pirates in the Gamma quadrant.”

“You get way to excited about these missions.”

“What’s not to be excited about? We have an amazing new ship and even cooler weapons to take out our enemies.  Its fun.”

Bones shook his head and went to his kitchen to get a drink. “So hows life with the hobgoblin? Ya’ll still married?”

Jim smiled, “Yes, Bones, still bonded.  Still have amazing sex.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” Bones fussed at him.

Jim laughed. “Fine, I’ll keep my sex life to myself then. So, do you have any girls or guys or…whatever…you have your eyes on?”

“No and if I did I wouldn’t tell you,” Bones said, coming to the living room and handing Jim a drink before sitting back on the couch next to Jim.

“Fine," Jim sighed before taking a drink.  He then looked to his friend and smiled.  "Hey, can I ask you about something.”

“As long as it doesn’t have anything to do with sex or hobgoblins, then you can ask me anything.”

Jim sat his drink down then moved to face his friends, bringing his legs onto the couch to sit crosslegged. “I…I’ve been think about my future here, with Spock.”

“Jim…”

“No, Bones, its nothing dirty.  I…want to know about the implant…that could allow me to carry a child.”

Bones sighed and looked to his friend. “You’re young.”

“I know, but someday I plan on having…”

“Spock’s babies,” Bones finished.

Jim smiled, “Yeah. I’d really like that…just one or two kids though. A boy and a girl.”

Bones nodded, “Alright, well…the implant is a not very difficult surgery for me to do.  Its major though, so you’d be in the hospital overnight for recovery.”

“How long can I have the implant in for?”

“However long you want. Knew a guy back on Jupiter who had one for from the age of twenty-six to when he passed away at ninety-one.”

“And he didn’t have any adverse affects from the implant being in so long?”

“Nope”

Jim smiled bigger, “Great. Great.  Did he have any kids?”

“Three.  All C-sections of course.”

“Right, of course,” Jim the laughed. “God, I can’t imagine where the baby would come out otherwise.”

“So you wanna get the implant soon?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I’d like to surprise Spock with it.  After our mission to the Gamma quadrant he’s supposed to go with his father to some secret meeting with the Emperor.  He’ll be gone for a week, so could we schedule the surgery then?”

“Anything you want, Jim.” 

Jim leaned forward and hugged his friend. Bones sighed and hugged his friend back. 

“You know your Vulcan is going to get pissed that I’m touching you,” Bones then grumbled.

“I know, then we’ll have crazy hot sex because he needs to reclaim me.”

“Get away from me.”

* * *

 

About a month later, Jim sat naked on the bed and hugged his knees to him as he watched Spock pack for his trip with his father. 

“You really have to go?” Jim asked, knowing full well that Spock had to go.

Spock looked to his mate and raised a brow. 

“I know,” Jim sighed before laying back on the bed and stretching out.  Spock stared at his mate, his eyes darkening and his nose flaring. 

“Do not tempt me, ashal-veh,” Spock said. “I must meet my father downstairs in ten point six minutes.”

Jim trailed his fingers up and down his torso and sent lusty feels to Spock through their bond. Spock watched Jim’s fingers with heat his eyes. Jim grinned as he ran one finger up his chest to a nipple and circled it.

Spock kept his eyes on Jim as he zipped up his suitcase and pushed it off the bed.  The Vulcan then crawled onto the bed over his mate. Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck as the Vulcan started kissing him. Jim moaned into the kiss and arched up into his Vulcan, loving the feel of Spock’s clothes against him.

Spock sucked on Jim’s tongue and moved his hand to unzip his pants when he was pulled off his mate by a hand gripping his ear. Spock growled as he was shoved onto the floor.  He looked up, ready to attack whoever it was, but immediately stood down as he saw it was his father.

Jim scrambled into a seated position on the bed and wrapped the covers around him.

Sarek stared down at his son and said, “You may play with your mate when we return. Get your suitcase and get downstairs.”  Sarek then turned on his heel and left the bedroom.

Spock rubbed his ear and got off the floor and went to his suitcase and picked it up.  He looked to his mate and gave him a small smile.

“I will be back in eight point three days.  Please stay out of trouble.”

Jim nodded, “I’ll try.  Stonn and I were just going to train. I won’t be doing much but missing you.”

Spock walked around the bed to Jim and leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. He then pulled back and placed his fingers to Jim’s meld points.  He imitated a meld and went right for Jim’s pleasure center, bringing his mate to a sudden and intense orgasm. He broke the meld and watched Jim fall back onto the bed, complete spent.

Spock smirked down at Jim. “I shall see you soon, ashayam.”

Jim mewled in response as Spock turned and left the bedroom.

* * *

 

Later that day, Jim managed to pick himself up out of bed and get cleaned up and dressed.  He wandered downstairs and found Amanda in room that looked like a chemist’s laboratory. She looked up and smiled at him before going back to the liquids she had on her lab table.

“Whatcha doing, Amanda?” Jim asked, moving to a stool and sitting down.

“Making a poison that is undetectable,” she replied as she put a drop of a blue liquid into a container with a green liquid.  “It looks like its just doing to be me and you for the next week.”

“Yep, just us. Need any help with your poisons?”

“I do not, but thank you for asking.”

Jim nodded then said, “So, I am going to do something tomorrow.”

Amanda stopped what she was doing and looked to her kan-bu. “I hope its not something that will make Spock mad.”

Jim smiled. “No, I think he’ll be very pleased with.  Can you shield from Sarek?”

Amanda moved around her lab table and stood in front of Jim. “I am shielding.  What are you going to do, Jim?”

“I um…I’m going to be getting…the…implant.”

Amanda let out an excited scream before hugged Jim. “A grandbaby! Grandbabies! I’m so happy!”

“Don’t get too happy,” Jim said, hugging her back. “I’m just getting the implant. Doesn’t mean we’ll be having a baby anytime soon.”

Amanda pulled back with tears in her eyes. “I know, I just…grandbabies someday.”

 Jim stood up from his chair and smiled at his mother-in-law.  “I’ll tell Spock once he returns.  I want it to be a surprise.”

“I understand.  I’m just so happy.”

“Me too.  So, um, if you’d like to come with me to the hospital tomorrow…”

“Yes, I’ll be there for you.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Amanda then teared up again and pulled Jim into another big hug.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim laid on the operating table and wished he’d told Spock.

“How long will the surgery take?” Jim asked as Bones and the nurses were setting everything up.

“A few hours,” Bones replied through his surgical mask before nodding to a nurse.  He leaned over Jim, his eyes soft. “Going to put you under now, Jim.”

Jim nodded, “Don’t kill me.”

Bones chuckled, “I promise, kid.  Besides, if I do anything to hurt you, Spock would rip me apart.”

Jim smiled at that before feeling his eye lids get heavy.

 _Love you, Spock,_ Jim managed to tell his t’hy’la before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

 

When Jim started to come to, he knew he wasn’t alone in the room.  A tiny part of him hoped it was just Amanda but he knew it wasn’t.  He opened his eyes and saw Spock standing next to the hospital biobed staring down at him.

Jim stared back and gave his mate an innocent smile. “Hey, t’hy’la.”

Spock arched a brow but remained silent.

Jim sighed, “So, when did you get here?”

“When the surgery began.”

“How did you…”

“You are cute thinking that your shielding abilities can fool me.”

Jim chuckled but immediately hissed in pain when the vibrations of his laugh upset his abdomen. Spock sat on the edge of Jim’s bed and reached for his mate’s meld points.  He eased his mate’s pain then sent him loving feels.  Jim closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed as Spock removed his hand to caress his cheek.

“You got the implant,” Spock said softly.

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Spock. “Yeah.  Wanted it to be a surprise, though.”

“Even if your shielding had been effective, I would have immediately known something was up when you were put under for the surgery.”

“Oh. Well shit. At least you’re here.  What about the Emperor? How did you get back here so fast?”

“Transporter.  I do have to go back in several moments, though.  The Emperor needs to speak with me and father. My mother has assured me that she will take care of you while you heal.”

Jim nodded. “She just really wants a grandchild.”

Spock smiled. “And we will give her one soon.”

“Soon? No. A few years perhaps.”

Spock leaned closer to mate and nuzzled against his neck. His chest rumbled as he took in Jim’s sweet scent.

 _You are fertile,_ Spock told him.

“Doesn’t matter. No babies anytime soon. So condoms for you.”

Spock growled before nipping at Jim’s neck and moving back. “We do not own any condoms.”

“Now you do,” Bones announced, coming into the hospital room. Spock turned to look at the doctor and found something being thrown at him.  He quickly caught the paper bag before it hit him in the face.  He opened the bag and found it filled with colorful condoms. 

Spock growled and looked to the doctor who was standing on the other side of Jim’s biobed, reading Jim’s vitals.

Jim looked at the bag and grinned. “Are there blue ones?”

Spock tossed the bag over to a nearby couch and then asked Bones, “Is there not another type of contraceptive we could use?”

Bones thought about then nodded. “I think there may be a contraceptive hypo Jim’s not allergic to.  Jim would have use one once a week religiously or else if you miss one, a pregnancy could happen.”

“So its like that pill?” Jim asked.

“Yes, but you only need this once a week.  I’ll get you one in a few minutes.  You’ll have to take it every Tuesday until you want to try and conceive a child.”

Jim looked to Spock and smiled. “Its either that or condoms, Spock.  What do you think?”

Spock glanced to the bag on the couch before looking back to his mate. “The hypo as I prefer ejaculating inside you.”

Bones glared at Spock before fussing, “I didn’t need to hear that! Why would you say something like that? Fucking perverts. Both of you.”  Bones then turned and left the room.

Jim grinned and relaxed back on the biobed. “I like when you do that too.”

Spock smirked. “Rest, ashayam.  I will see you in five point three days.” Spock then leaned forward and gave his mate a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

Jim threw a punch at Stelev and managed to hit his Vulcan comrade in the nose before Stelev grabbed his arm and threw him onto the ground.  Jim landed hard and was momentarily stunned before swifly getting up and lunging for the Vulcan.  He blocked Stelev’s counterattacks and finally got the best of the Vulcan, kicking his legs out from under him then straddling his chest and pinning him to the ground.

“Do you yield?” Jim growled, nearly out of breath from their sparring.

Stelev didn’t respond but instead arched a brow then flipped them over, pinning Jim under him instead.  He grinned at Jim before realizing something sharp was nudging against his side where his heart was located.  He looked down and saw Jim holding a small dagger to him.  Stelev moved his gaze back to meet Jim’s and found the human under him was grinning.

“Do you yield?” Jim asked again.

Stelev nodded and then laughed as he got off Jim and helped the human off the floor. “You are a worthy opponent, Jim.  A little of a cheat, though.”

Jim laughed. “Hey, you gotta cheat in a real life situation to get the upper hand.”  Jim then put his small dagger back in its place in his boot before turning and seeing Spock standing just outside the sparring mat, looking at them.  Stelev saw him too and backed away from Jim and bowed his head as Spock approached.

“I won,” Jim told his mate when Spock got close enough so Jim would wrap his arms around Spock’s neck.

“I noticed,” Spock replied, pulling Jim close and kissing him enthusiastically.  Jim moaned and canted his hips into Spock before breaking the kiss and glancing to Stelev who's eyes were adverted from them.

_Stop doing this in front of your team, Spock. They know I’m yours._

_He was touching you,_ Spock replied before nuzzling into Jim’s neck. Jim pinched Spock’s side, causing the Vulcan to growl and move his head away.  He gave his mate a look before pushing Jim away from him. Jim snorted and stuck his tongue out at his bratty Vulcan.

Spock then looked around the training hall and called his team over to him.  They all stopped what they were doing and immediately came to their commander and stood at attention in front of him.  Jim walked over to Stonn and stood next to his friend.

“The past few months have been rough on this team,” Spock said.  “We lost Vyorin and his mate due to their foolishness and just a month ago our comrade, Kuvak, fell at the hands of those fucking Romulans.  I think perhaps a team-building exercise is needed.  To train our minds and bodies and reaffirm our trust in one another.”

“Can we go to Lake Yuron?” Stonn asked.

Spock shook his head, “Negative.  We will trek through the Plain of Blood in the Vulcan forge and head for my parent’s mountain house to relax.”

“Sounds fun,” Jim spoke up.

“Rather go to the lake,” Stonn mumbled. 

* * *

 

A week later, Jim stopped and removed the hood of his jacket, which was made out of this synthetic material that kept him quite cool under the hot Vulcan suns, from his head and stared at the vast forge ahead of him and the team.  Jim knelt down and shrugged off his hiking backpack.  He unzipped a small side pocket and pulled out a hypo.  He held it to the side of his neck and injected himself.  His breathing, which had gotten a little ragged, even out and he felt better.

 _Been living on this hot as balls planet for over a year and the heat and atmosphere get to me,_ Jim fussed to himself.

 _You are human,_ Spock replied, coming to stand beside his mate. 

Jim looked up and stuck his tongue out at him. Spock and the other Vulcans were wearing tank tops and pants that Jim would get hot in very quickly. 

Spock held his hand down to Jim.  Jim noticed that Spock’s hand shook slightly but ignored it and took the offered hand and allowed his mate to help him up.

“How long have we been walking?” Jim asked.

“Six hours,” Spock replied.  “Would you like me to carry you?”

Jim thought about it then glanced to their comrades. They all looked like they hadn’t been walking for the past six hours.  Jim internally sighed and shook his head.

_James, they would not care if I carried you._

_I know, but…I’m not weak and…_

_They do not believe you to be weak._

“Maybe later,” Jim said. He pulled his hood back over his head, gathered up his backpack, smiled at Spock, then turned and starting walking _._

_Stubborn human._

_Yes, but I’m your stubborn human,_ Jim retorted.

* * *

 

The team had been walking for nearly three days. They had stopped at intervals and rested; even setting up camp for the nights.  The only complaining had been from Stonn that Jim and Spock needed to stop having sex at night because Jim was loud.  That had made Spock growly that others had heard his mate and the next night they camped had made Jim bite a pillow so no one would hear them. 

Jim actually wished Spock would cool if for a night as he was just a little rougher than usual.  Jim still enjoyed it, though, but it made his walking a bit difficult.

Jim looked into the distance and could see a mountain range in the distance.  He smiled then looked to his comrades.

“How much longer until we reach it?” he asked.

Stonn shrugged, “Not for another day or two.  We will have to stop soon for night.”

Stelev walked a few feet forward and then furrowed his eyebrows together. “We will need to pick up the pace.  I think a sandstorm is brewing.”

Jim looked behind them to Spock and saw his mate was slightly panting. Jim raised a brow and walked closer.

“Spock, are you okay?”

Spock clenched and unclenched his fists before nodding, “I am, Jim.”

“Are you…” Jim tried asking but was cut off by something yelling, “LE-MATYAS!”

Jim turned quickly and saw a little more than a half dozen of the beasts rushing towards their group.  Jim shrugged off his back pack and grabbed a phaser from the side of the pack.  He pointed and fired at one just before it jumped at him.  The le-matya fell to the ground, dead, as Jim was pushed out of the way as by Spock as another le-matya charged him from the side.  Jim turned to see Spock with a retractable lirpa in his hands, fight back the beast.   Jim raised his phaser and fired at the beast.  Jim swore as he missed because the animal kept moving too much. 

All round them, their team were fighting off the beasts, trying to avoid being bitten or slashed with those poisonous claws.  Jim kept trying to fire at the le-matya Spock was fighting but the Vulcan and beast moved so fast that Jim couldn’t get a clear shot.  He thought of setting the phaser to stun but before he could do it, he watched as the le-matya grabbed the lirpa from Spock with its teeth and yanked it from Spock’s grasp and throwing it far to the side.  Jim’s eyes widened as Spock tried lunging for his lirpa only to be slashed across the chest by one of the beast’s claws.

“SPOCK!” Jim cried out, raising his phaser and firing at the le-matya and killing it before rushing over to his mate and kneeling onto the ground next to him.

“Spock! Oh god!” Jim tried not to cry as he saw the bloody gash across Spock’s chest.

“I am fine,” Spock groaned, trying to pick himself up off the ground.  The Vulcan managed to get to his feet, take a couple steps, and then fell to the ground. 

“Spock!” Jim sobbed, moving Spock into his arms and holding him as their comrades came to them.  The remained le-matyas were dead or had run off.

Stonn stood over them and looked at Spock’s wound which was now looking angry as the poison worked its way through Spock. Stonn and the others had grim expressions as Spock started gritting his teeth and trying to keep the groans of pain down. 

Tears streamed down Jim’s cheeks as he felt the pain Spock was in through their bond.  He looked up to Stonn and the others; his bright blue eyes pleading that they do something.

“Help him,” Jim choked out.

“There is not antidote, Jim,” Stonn said.  “There is nothing we can do.”

“Yes there is! Do something!”

Stonn knelt down next to them.  He took a knife from his boot then held it out to Jim. “The poison can cause a few days of immense suffering. It would be best to end his suffering now.”

Jim looked to the knife then shook his head. “No.  He’ll be alright.  He will.”

“You are in denial, Jim,” Stonn told him before looking back to the team.  “Set up shelter for them.  We will head back to ShiKahr afterwards.”  The team nodded and started to do as Stonn told them.  Stonn went to stand up but Jim grabbed his wrist.

“You’re leaving us?”

Stonn sighed, “We must.  Without our commander, there is no point to continue out trek.  The sandstorm will soon be here and it would be best to get ahead of it.  Without you, we will make it back to the city in nearly two days.  Once there we will sent a transport back for you.”

Jim released Stonn’s wrist and turned his attention back to his mate in his arms.  The wound was still bleeding.  Jim sniffled and rubbed his hand through Spock’s hair.  Spock’s eyes were closed tight but he leaned into Jim’s touch.

 _I won’t leave you,_ Jim told him.

_Perhaps that would be best if you did._

_No, no never, Spock._

* * *

 

Not too long later, Stonn and Stelev picked Spock up and carried him into the shelter they had set up.  They laid him down on the small bedding area inside the shelter and helped Jim take his shirt off.  Jim tried not to cry more as Stelev helped him clean the wound. 

“Here is a cream for the wound.  It is supposed to fight out infection but…” Stelev trailed off.  Jim knew that he wanted to say it wouldn’t matter. Jim took the cream and other first aid items that was offered.

“We are departing now,” Stonn said from the shelter’s doorway.  “The sandstorm will be here by tomorrow morning.  That will delay a transport to come back for you for nearly a week.  You’ll have enough rations until then.”

Jim looked from Stonn and nodded. 

“I would not leave him if I did not believe he would die.  Jim, no one has survived…”

“I got it,” Jim snapped.  “Just leave us.”

Stonn nodded and motioned for Stelev to depart.  Jim heard the others leave and he cursed them.  Deep down he understood and Spock would probably leave any of them if the situation was reversed but Jim couldn’t leave his mate.

Jim looked to Spock and saw the wound went across his chest from three inches above Spock’s left nipple on his pectoral muscle down diagonally to just under this right pectoral muscle.  The bleeding at eased up but the wound was still an angry green color. 

Spock’s whole body trembled in pain as Jim moved a hand to rest on Spock’s forehead.  Jim snatched his hand back.

“Fuck your burning up,” Jim said. 

“I…burn,” Spock gritted out, his eyes clenched tight.

“I know, sweetie,” Jim softly told him, moving his hand to caress Spock’s hot cheek.  His eyes starting to water again. “Its…it’s the poison, ashayam.  I’m here and I’ll…I’ll make sure you’re okay.”


	7. Jim Faints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pon Farr!

Jim managed to keep Spock alive through the night.  Spock was still on fire and breathing hard.  Jim watched his Vulcan thrash against the mattress in pain and he cried.  Jim quickly left the shelter and walked a few feet away to let out his own pain.  The sandstorm was just starting; gusts of wind knocked against Jim and the shelter. Jim closed his eyes to keep his tears back and the sand out.

He was losing his mate and it was almost unbearable.  Their bond was flaring up.  Jim could feel Spock’s fever. Jim dropped to the ground on his hands and knees and gripped his fists in the sand.  

 _Spock, please don’t leave me,_ Jim said through their bond.  _It hurts and I don’t think I can go on if you leave me._

Jim then heard an almost roar from the shelter.  He moved to his knees and turned towards it, opening his eyes.  He lifted a hand to shield from the sand storm as he saw the door burst open to reveal a very naked Spock standing there.  The gash on his chest still prominent as well as the erection Spock had.

“Spock?” Jim questioned, slowly standing up. He eyed Spock’s arousal before looking to Spock’s brown eyes.

“I burn for you,” Spock growled out, stomping towards his mate. 

“What?”

“I…I will have you, t’hy’la,” Spock told Jim as he got to him and grabbed him, hoisting him over his shoulder before turning and heading back into the shelter.

Spock laid Jim on the mattress and quickly tore off Jim’s clothes. 

“Spock, what is wrong?” Jim asked, trying to get Spock to talk. _Why are we naked?_

The Vulcan growled and moved over Jim and stared down at him.  Spock’s eyes were blown wide and his expression almost feral.  Jim could feel the heat radiating off his mate and he figured Spock was delirious from the poison.

Spock said something in Vulcan that Jim didn’t understand.

“Spock, I don’t understand. What is wrong?” _Talk to me, please._

Spock moved a shaking hand to Jim’s meld points.  Jim gasped as he was bombarded with Spock’s fever. _Pon Farr._ Spock quickly relayed to Jim what the time for mating was before breaking the meld and growling at Jim.

Jim nodded, “Okay…okay.  I’m here, Spock.” Jim reached his hands up and placed them on Spock’s cheeks.  “You need me?”

Spock closed his eyes and whimpered, leaning into Jim’s touch. _Need you…claim you…I burn for you._

“Then take me, Spock.  I’m all yours.  Just yours. Forever.”

Spock’s eyes snapped open. His eyes blown wide with fever and lust.  He quickly flipped Jim over onto his stomach then gripped Jim’s hips and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.  Jim moaned, his own cock getting excited, as he felt Spock move behind him and spread his ass cheeks apart.  When the leaking head of Spock’s cock nudged against Jim’s entrance, Jim waved his hand behind him and moved slightly away from the aroused Vulcan.  Spock growled in response and pulled Jim back, rubbing his hard cock along of Jim’s ass.

Jim sat up and looked behind him. “I’m not denying you, Spock. I want you to prepare me first.”

Spock snorted before placing a hand on Jim’s back and pushing him back down onto the bed.  Jim let out an exasperated sigh as his face and chest were down against the bed while his posterior was in the air, on display to his Vulcan.

Spock’s hands shook as he stroke himself and gathered his natural lubricant.  He leaned over Jim and started leaving marks on his back and neck as he quickly and thoroughly prepared his mate.

Jim moaned and gripped the bed under him.  Spock had started humping against his thigh as he moved his fingers within him. Jim clenched around those sensitive fingers and felt a shudder of arousal seep from Spock through their bond.  Spock then removed his fingers and sat up on his knees and guided himself Jim.  Spock growled as Jim’s perfect tightness gripped as he slid in deeper. 

Jim opened his mouth and let out an undignified sound as his mate seated himself fully inside him.

 _How long does this…Pon Farr last?_ Jim asked.

Spock response was to pull out, leaving just his head in before slamming back in.  His double ridges nailing against Jim’s spot.

“Ah! Spock!” Jim moaned. He tried moving a hand under him to grip his own erection but Spock growled at him so Jim kept his hand away.

 _Mine. No touch. All mine,_ Jim heard Spock say through their bond.

Jim nodded against the bed. He gripped the bed and felt Spock’s tight grip on his hips as the almost feral Vulcan took what was his, fucking Jim fast and hard. Spock ran a hand up Jim’s back to grip at his shoulder and pull him back against him as he thrust into him.

Jim mewled in response, hearing their skin slapping against one another.  Spock closed his eyes and started fucking his t’hy’la harder causing sweet noises to force themselves from Jim’s mouth.  Jim bounced his ass back against Spock, meeting his thrusts enthusiastically. 

At one particularly hard thrust, that jabbed Jim's prostate in the most pleasurable way, Jim screamed Spock’s name and then buried his face into a pillow and whined. Spock leaned over him and bit at the back of his neck before hitting Jim’s spot hard again and again. 

Jim came, untouched, with a muffled cry into the pillow, cum splattering his stomach and the bed beneath him.  Spock fucked him for a few more seconds before groaning into Jim’s back and spilling his hot seed deep within his beloved.

Jim fell onto his stomach on the bed, panting slightly then groaned as Spock moved with him, draping himself over Jim’s back, still buried in him. Jim whined as Spock was heavy and his hole was just a bit sensitive.

 _You better now?_ Jim asked, trying to squirm and get the Vulcan off of him.

Spock rubbed his face against Jim’s neck before moving a hand to Jim’s meld points.  Jim gasp as he was once again bombarded with Spock’s fever.

Jim whimpered and then felt Spock’s cock grow hard again inside him.  Spock lifted off of Jim a bit before moving Jim onto his back and hiking the blondes legs up over his shoulders.  Jim let his mate do as he needed.  If this was to save Spock from dying then Spock could fuck him whenever, however, and as long he wished. 

Spock started thrusting into him again. Jim closed his eyes, feeling a bit of pain and being taken again so soon; his spent member not quite up to going again. He then felt Spock lean over him, almost bending him in half.  Jim opened his eyes to see Spock moving his hand to Jim’s meld points. Spock initiated another meld and Jim was blasted with nothing but pleasure. 

The blonde arched under Spock and moaned.  _Fuck yes!_

* * *

 

Amanda puttered about the palace trying to figure out what was wrong with her son.  Their bond was thrumming slightly which usually indicated her kan-bu was sick. 

 _They should’ve brought communicators with them,_ she internally growled.

“Wife,” Sarek called from down the hall. 

Amanda turned towards him then walked over to where he stood. “Is there any way to get in contact with Spock and his team?”

“Negative.  With the sandstorm brewing in the area they would be, contact is not possible even if they had communicators or PADDs.”

Amanda sighed. “Something is wrong with Spock, Sarek.”

“I feel that as well, Amanda, but he is with his team and I am certain that they are handling whatever is wrong with him.”

“I hope so or else.”

* * *

 

Jim closed his eyes and sighed as Spock rolled off of him several hours later.  Jim was sore and leaking and needed to rest.  He opened his eyes and looked to Spock who had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. 

“Are…” Jim tried to talk but his voice was rough.  He licked his lips then looked over to the water container.  He turned and went to stand but his legs didn’t want to cooperate.  Spock growled and reached his mate, pulling him to him; Jim’s back against Spock’s chest.

 _Don’t leave…all mine…can’t leave me…_ Spock mentally fussed.

“Spock,” Jim croaked out. _Water. I’m thirsty and hungry._

Spock nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck then reached a hand out towards the water container.  Jim’s eyes went wide as he watched the container moved towards them.

 _When…how?_ Jim asked, grabbing the container when it got close enough. Spock let him out of his grip to prop himself up on his elbow and take several big gulps of the water.  Jim then put the container to the side and wiped his mouth off before looking over his shoulder at Spock.

“Well?  How long have you had that telekinesis thing?”

Spock shrugged.

"Could you not have done that when the le-matya's were attacking?"

 _Distracted. Burning was starting. Could not think clearly,_ Jim heard from Spock before seeing the Vulcan shudder as he started to burn up again.  Jim sighed and turned over.  He pushed Spock onto his back then looked to his hard, green cock, jutting up from between Spock’s legs. Jim moved a hand to it and gripped his mate. Spock growled, his chest rising and falling as he breathed hard.

Jim stroked his mate, hoping this could be fine for now, but after several moments it became clear that Spock needed more.

“Can’t I…would my mouth be alright right now Spock? Give my ass a chance to rest?”

Spock gripped the bed and nodded so Jim removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. Jim licked the head, liking how his mate tasted on his tongue before taking as much of the erection he could into his mouth and sucking. Spock growled and moved a hand to grip the back of Jim’s head.  Jim internally sighed as he knew what Spock wanted.  He sent Spock an affirmative and Spock quickly responded by thrusting up eagerly, face-fucking his mate.

Spock claimed Jim’s mouth; keeping a tight grip on Jim’s head as he forced Jim’s mouth down as he thrust up roughly. Spock’s growls turned into guttural moans of carnal bliss. Jim closed his eyes as Spock forced him to deep throat his cock again and again.  He wasn’t aroused himself, but he was happy that Spock was and that meant his mate would live.  He hoped. 

Jim moved his hands to grip Spock’s thighs as the Vulcan pounded his mouth, each thrust becoming more and more uncontrollable.  

 _Spock, cum._  Jim sucked hard on Spock’s cock as it moved out of his mouth. Spock cried out and thrust back in and held Jim still as he emptied himself down his beloved’s throat.  Jim swallowed all that he could before chocking a bit. Spock removed his hand and allowed Jim off of his cock so the blonde could turn his head and cough up what he couldn’t swallow.

Jim grabbed the water container and took a large drink before turning and seeing that Spock was sound asleep; his breathing still hard.  His spent cock resting against his thigh, still a little hard. 

Jim smiled at the sight and shook his head.  He crawled over to the medkit and opened it, pulling out a couple hypos for himself and some of the healing cream for Spock.  He jabbed his neck with the hypos; one for his own breathing and the other to relax his sore muscles.  He moved back over to his sleeping mate and checked over the gash from the la-matya.  Jim winced as it still looked bad. The bleeding had stopped but it was still green and inflamed. He rubbed the cream over the wound, hoping it would help his mate heal. 

 _Maybe the blood fever will burn the poison away,_ Jim thought before his stomach growled. _Food sounds great._ He finished rubbing Spock’s wound and then crawled over to the food rations that were left for him.  Jim scrunched up his nose at the options of food.

_I really, really wish I had access to come chickens.  Would love something deep fried right now._

* * *

 

Sarek got word that a party was currently walking from the Vulcan Forge and into the city.  He was curious as Spock and his team were not expected back for another week. He discreetly left his palace without telling his wife and went to meet the team. 

His hoverbike got him to the location of the team quickly and Sarek immediately noticed that his son and Jim were not in their company.  Sarek dismounted his bike and walked towards them as Stonn stepped forward and bowed his head.

“Lord Sarek,” Stonn said.

“Where is Spock and James?” Sarek demanded to know.

Stonn raised his head and looked to Sarek. “We came upon a pack of le-matyas.  One slashed Spock with it’s claws.”

“Where is he?”

“We…we had to leave him behind, my Lord. No one survives a le-matya’s poison.”

“And Jim?”

“He did not wish to leave his mate.  A sandstorm was on its way to our location so we left them behind and told Jim we would sent a transport back to him. I grieve with thee on the loss…”

“Spock is not deceased.”

Stonn’s eyes widened.  “It…it has been two days.  He should be…”

“He is…sick, I believe, but he is not dead.  My wife will not be pleased to learn that her son’s closet friend left him for dead.”

“Sir, I…”

“Silence,” Sarek snapped.  Spock’s team all bowed their heads at Sarek’s tone. “While I return home and inform my wife of what has transpired, you will report to the VSA and see when the sandstorm will disperse.  We will then head back for my son and his bondmate.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Sarek then turned on his heal and moved to his bike.  He boarded his bike and sped back to his palace where Amanda was standing outside waiting.  Sarek bowed his head, knowing his wife was displeased at his sudden departure.

“Where is Spock?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as Sarek walked up to her.

“He and Jim are back out in the Forge.”

“Why?  Was it not his team that was seen coming into the city?”

“It was.”

“Where is my son, Sarek?”

* * *

 

Jim cried out as Spock nailed his sweet spot.  Jim had his arms and legs wrapped around Spock as the Vulcan had him up against one of wall supports of the shelter. 

It had been nearly four days since they were left out in the Forge.  Spock was almost out of the blood fever which made Jim, his ass, and mouth very happy.

Jim moved one of hands to run though Spock’s hair then pulled Spock in for a kiss.  Spock groaned and moved his lips against Jim’s, deepening the kiss.

While Spock keep his mouth agaisnt’s Jim, he kept thrusting hard into his mate, his double ridges rubbing against Jim’s sweet spot.  Jim moaned and gripped Spock tighter.  Spock broke the kiss and moved to bite at Jim’s neck as he manipulated their bond and brought Jim to a sudden and intense orgasm. 

“Spock!” Jim yelled as he came against his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock grunted into Jim’s neck then stilled as Jim clenched around him; milking Spock of his seed. Spock sighed and licked Jim’s neck before moving them from the wall and over to the bed where he carefully laid his precious mate down.

“I love you, so much,” Jim said as Spock pulled out of him and laid next to him. “But…please be done with sex.”

“I think it is settling down, ashayam,” Spock replied, cuddling against Jim.

“You don’t feel as hot as you were.”

“The plak tow is subsiding because of you.”

Jim chuckled and looked to Spock. “You mean because of my ass?  Which is leaking for the umpteenth time in four days.”

Spock’s chest rumbled as he moved a hand down to Jim’s ass and felt his mate’s entrance.  Jim winced slightly as he was over sensitive there from the past days of repeated sex. Spock smirked and gently rubbed his finger around the slick hole, feeling some of his seed leaking out.

“Spock,” Jim groaned. “No.”

Spock kissed behind Jim’s ear. _You smell exquisite and beautiful._  “I love how wet I make you when I fill you with my cum.”

Jim mewled. “Don’t.  I can’t go again right now or ever.”

Spock teased Jim’s testicles before finally moving his hand away and standing up.  Jim rolled his eyes as Spock grinned down at him, stroked his flaccid member then walked over to the food.

“Such a perv,” Jim mumbled as Spock tossed a bag of protein snacks at him. 

Spock shrugged and then went to the shelter door and opened it.  “The storm is subsiding.  Probably by the morning it will be clear enough for a transport to come for us.”

“That’s good.  When we get back to the city, can I kill Stonn?”

Spock turned to Jim and raised a brow. Jim admired how Spock looked in all his naked glory, but hated that he still had the green gash across his chest. Jim sniffled and looked away, trying to keep from crying.

“Ashal-veh,” Spock sighed, walking his mate and kneeling down next to him.  He caressed Jim’s cheek and rubbed a single tear from Jim’s cheek with his thumb. “I am well.  I was fortunate to enter my Pon Farr when the le-matya attacked.  The plak-tow burned the fever out of me while you helped me threw my time.”

Jim smiled at Spock. “I would’ve done anything to keep you from leaving me, but Stonn…”

“Did what was logical.  I bare no ill will towards him. I would have left him or any of the rest of my team if the situation was reversed.  Actually I would’ve just killed them; spared their suffering.”

“I bare ill will,” Jim mumbled.

Spock smirked. “Then, if you wish, I will allow you to beat up Stonn when we are back in the city.  Do not kill him though.”

Jim grinned. “I’d like that.”

Spock nodded then gave his mate a sweet kiss. Jim kissed him back then nearly giggled as Spock moved to his neck and started nibbling and licking him.

“Spock,” Jim warned. “I told you…no more sex right now.”

_I am not currently aroused, t’hy’la. I just…you smell so beautiful._

“I smell like sweat and your spunk, Spock.”

_Yes, but that is not why you smell so lovely._

_You’re weird, Spock.  Now go get me more food._

* * *

 

Amanda fumed as the cruiser rushed over the landscape of the Forge.  Sarek sat behind the controls as Stonn sat in the back seat with his head down with Bones sitting next to him. A medical shuttle was behind them along with another cruiser.

“Spock better be alright,” Amanda fussed. “He and Jim.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Stonn said, scared to know what the House of Surak would do to him if either Spock or Jim were hurt.

“Our bond with Spock is still there,” Sarek assured his wife.  “He is no longer in distress.”

Amanda concentrated on that and nodded.

* * *

 

Jim bit his bottom lip as he gripped the pillow under his head and arched his back.  Spock had decided to shower Jim with pleasure to show how appreciative he was that Jim took care of Jim.  At the moment Spock was lavishing Jim’s cock with sweet, amazing attention. Jim opened his mouth and keened as Spock licked him like a lollypop before taking him in his mouth and sucking his brains out. 

“Spock…nngh!” Jim moaned.  Jim moved his legs in excitement when brought them up, his knees up and his feet planted on the floor.  Spock chuckled, the vibrations causing Jim to cry out.  Spock moved off the cock with a ‘pop’ before moving his mouth down and sucking on Jim’s testicles.  Spock sat up and told Jim to hold his legs up.  Jim sighed and nodded, grabbing behind his knees and holding his legs up to his chest, exposing himself more to his mate.  Spock looked down at Jim and grinned before leaning back down and licking Jim’s perineum.

Jim shuddered, knowing what Spock was going to do next.   He smiled and leaned his head back as he felt Spock’s mouth and tongue move down and finally reach his destination. Spock circled his tongue around Jim’s entrance before darting in.  

“Yes!” Jim sighed as Spock then went to town, eating him enthusiastically, leaving Jim a panting and mewling mess under him.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim was dressed in just pants, organizing the stuff in the shelter was Spock laid naked on the bed and read a book that Jim had brought in his hiking pack.  Spock then looked up and listened.

Jim turned to his mate and raised a brow.  “What’s up?”

“Something is coming,” Spock stated before standing up. 

Jim’s eyes went wide. “Its not le-matyas is it?”

Spock shook his head then went to the shelter door and opened it.  He stepped outside as a cruiser came to a stop nearby.

“Good god, Spock! Put some damn clothes on!” Jim heard Bones fussed.  Jim smiled and moved outside and stood next to Spock.

“Amanda! Sarek! Bones!” Jim greeted his family then looked to Spock beside him.  “Put some clothes on, Spock.  You’re naked in front of your parents.”

“Not the first time,” Spock mumbled before going back into the shelter as Amanda ran to Jim and pulled him into a big hug.

“Jim, my kan-bu! Are you alright?”

Jim hugged his mother-in-law back. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.”

Amanda pulled back when Spock came back out wearing just pants like Jim.  His mother ran to him and looked him over. “What about you, sweetheart?  The le-matya’s poison?” She reached her hand out and lightly touched just under the green gash on her son’s chest.

“I am well now, Mother.  Jim took care of me,” Spock said, glancing to Jim and giving his mate a small smirk.  Jim rolled his eyes and blushed.

Bones pulled out his tricorder and ran it over Spock.  “There is no antidote for le-matya’s poison.  How are you still alive?”

“As I said, Jim took care of me.”

“Spock, explain,” Sarek said.

Spock sighed, “My time came upon me. The plak tow burned the poison from me as Jim sated me.”

“My ass did,” Jim muttered as Bones poked at the gash on Spock’s chest.

“I’m glad that you’re alright, sweetie,” Amanda said.  “McCoy, will the wound heal?”

“I kept putting the cream on it hoping it would heal it,” Jim said.

Bones looked at the gash and nodded, “It looks to be healed actually.  This green mark is the scar and probably won't go away.”

"As long as nothing else is wrong, a scar is just fine," Amanda sighed in relief as Stonn exited the cruiser and walked over to the group. 

Spock growled when he got close to Jim and moved from his mother and Bones to stand in front of his mate.

Stonn put his arms up and backed away.  “Commander, I apologize for leaving you.”

Spock shook his head. “No apology is necessary, Stonn.  I would have done the same to you.  Just…stay away from what it mine.”

Stonn arched a brow.  “I have no desire for Jim.”

“Good, because I will kill you if you touch him.”

“Spock,” Jim fussed. “C’mon, its Stonn.  He’s my friend.”

Spock growled again at Stonn and then turned Jim and put his arms around him. _Mine, all mine._

“Spock, is your Time complete or should we depart and leave you and Jim a cruiser?” Amanda asked.

Spock gave his mother a quizzical expression. “My Time was complete yesterday, Mother, why do you think it is not?”

Amanda raised a brow and looked at him.  Spock held his mate and was nuzzling his neck, ignored that Jim was trying to get from his grip.

“Spock’s Time may be complete but now that Jim is with child he will be extra protective of him,” Sarek spoke up.

Everyone turned to Sarek and looked shocked and confused.

“What?” Jim asked.  “I’m not…I…what?”

Bones moved to Jim and ran the tricorder over his friend.  His eyes widened at the results before meeting Jim’s eyes. “When do you take the contraceptive last?”

Jim blinked then said, “Um…maybe…before we left on the trip. I think. Am I pregnant?”

Spock’s chest rumbled in a purr behind Jim as the Vulcan finally understood why Jim’s scent was so beautiful to him.

“Yes, Jim,” Bones said.  “You’re pregnant.”

“Oh,” Jim said before his eyes rolled back and he fainted in Spock’s arms.

* * *

 

Jim woke up in a very comfortable bed and quickly realized it was his and Spock’s bed in the palace.  He opened his eyes and found Spock sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at him with his hand on Jim’s abdomen.

“I’m nineteen and pregnant,” Jim chuckled, moving a hand to rest on Spock’s. 

“Indeed.”

“Couldn’t wait until I was at least in my twenties?”

“By my calculation, the child will be born four months after you turn twenty.”

Jim nodded. “Fine, fine.  How did we get here so fast?”

“My father’s cruiser is quite fast, ashayam.”

“That’s good.  I was getting tired of the Forge.  Too hot,” Jim said, sitting up in bed.  “So, we’re having baby.”

Spock moved closer and nodded. “Yes, a baby.”

“I bet your mother is ecstatic, huh?”

“She is downstairs knitting booties as we speak.”

Jim laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of snow coming down outside right now so I'm going to try and get a lot of writing done :)


	8. Jim is Pregnant

**__**A few weeks after finding out he was pregnant, Jim remembered something he had to do.  After convincing Spock (with sex), he and his mate made their way to the training center.

While Jim looked over the wall of various weapons, Spock stood just outside the training hall and waited for their guest to arrive.  Spock kept a close eye on his pregnant beloved as he heard footsteps approaching.  He turned to greet Stonn and stepped close to his friend so Jim would not see.

Stonn arched a brow at Spock. “Is there a new mission, Commander?”

Spock shook his head. “No.  Jim wishes to…kick your ass.”

“What?” Stonn asked, surprised.

“He is still upset that you left me…us in the forge.  I am not upset, but as Jim is, I must take his side.”

“I see.  He wishes to spar with me while he is pregnant and you are allowing it?”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “By allowing this, that means that you will not strike him. You will try and but hold back.  Make Jim believe he is stronger.  You strike him, even by accident, I cut something of yours off. Clear?”

Stonn gulped. “Crystal, Sir.”

“Good,” Spock said, stepping back and turning towards the training hall.  “Jim, Stonn is here.”

His mate looked to them and grinned. “Stonn, great.  Come here.”

Stonn glanced to Spock then slowly went to the human.  When he got close enough, Jim got into a fighting stance and waited for Stonn to do so as well.  Stonn glanced back to Spock again then copied Jim. 

 _Just let the human get in a few punches,_ Stonn told himself. 

* * *

 

Spock nearly laughed as he watched his mate beat the shit out of Stonn.  The Vulcan even looked like he was trying, but was being over powered by a furious Jim. 

Spock let this go on for several moments before seeing blood on the mat from where Jim had the Vulcan pinned.  He shook his head and walked over to them.  He grabbed Jim gently by his arm and pulled him back.  Jim was panting from overdoing himself and allowed Spock to usher him away from Stonn.

“Go clean off in the showers, ashayam,” Spock said. “Then we will see McCoy for your first exam.”

Jim smiled and nodded before walking away.  Spock watched his mate leave then looked down to the bloodied Vulcan.  Stonn was curled on his side, holding a hand to his abdomen.

“I said take it easy on him, but you could have fought back some,” Spock told him, knowing the Vulcan had tried.

Stonn glared up at Spock then turned onto his back and moved his hand away from his abdomen.  Spock arched a brow at seeing a small knife sticking out of him.

“You did not say he had weapons,” Stonn spat.

Spock chuckled then knelt down next to his friend.  He held his hand towards Stonn and flicked his wrist, causing the knife to painfully turn in the wound.  Stonn groaned and grabbed the knife, yanking it out of himself.

Spock chuckled again then stood up. “Now you know not to cross me or my mate.”

“I did not cross you.”

“Oh, well…crossing Jim, upsets me as well. So…be nice to him.  Also, as he is pregnant with my child, you will not touch him in anyway.  Even if it is friendly.”

Stonn nodded.

“Tell the others as well,” Spock told him before turning and leaving him.

* * *

 

**_Ten Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim groaned as he finished throwing up in the bathroom before getting up and washing out his mouth and brushing his teeth. 

_Fuck you, morning sickness. More like all day sickness._

Jim then got dressed and went downstairs and found Amanda in a sitting room, crocheting.

“Afternoon, Jim.  How are you?”

“Bleh.”

“A few more weeks and the morning sickness should stop.”

“Good.  Hey, do you know where the servants are? I haven’t seen any in a few days.”

“Spock fired them all,” Amanda told him.

“What?”

Amanda chuckled and patted the seat next to her. Jim move to the couch and sat next to her. “Vulcans get extra territorial and protective when their mates are carrying a child.  Sarek did the same thing and then realized that if we didn’t have servants, the house would be a mess. I’ll hire them back when Spock calms down more in his protectiveness.”

Jim shook his head. “Crazy hobgoblins.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as Bones showed him and Spock the baby on the view screen at the hospital.  Jim saw and heard their little one’s heart beating and it made him so happy.

“Hey, cutie,” Jim said to the screen.  “Look at your little arm nubbies.”

“What is the sex?” Spock asked.

“No,” Jim spoke up before Bones could respond.

Spock raised a brow and looked to his mate.

“I want to be surprised, Spock.”

“I do not like surprises.”

“We’re going to wait and be surprised,” Jim growled.

Spock blinked then nodded. “As you wish.”

* * *

 

**_Sixteen Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his mate.  Spock was standing in the hangar leading to their ship, blocking Jim’s path.  Their team were either on board or standing nearby, watching the couple.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Jim growled.

“No,” Spock growled back.

“I am coming on this mission, Spock.”

“You are not.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Spock. Yes.  I am tired of being grounded here while you’re off gallivanting around the galaxy killing people and stealing stuff for the empire.  I want to come and I am!”

Spock clenched his fists and walked closer to his mate. “You are with child. Our child.  I will not allow you…”

“You won’t allow me?” Jim interrupted. “Excuse me?  I will do what the fuck I want, Spock. You are not my boss.”

“I am head of our family, Jim. You will obey me.”

Jim stepped closer to Spock. “Sarek is the head of our family and I do not obey you.  I am not a pleasure slave and you are not my master.  Now, either let me on this ship or I will…I will…”

“You will what?” Spock asked, getting angry with his mate for disrespecting him in front of his crew.

“I will tell your mother.”

“Oooo!” Jim and Spock heard some of their crew coo.  Spock turned and glared, causing them to run for the ship in fear.

Spock turned back to Jim. “My mother has no bearing on this mission.  Telling her will not get you on this ship.”

Jim merely smiled before pulling out his communicator and calling Amanda.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Jim sat proudly in the captain’s chair on the ship while Spock stood in the corner glaring at everybody, daring them to say anything so he could kill them.

“How long until we reach our destination?” Jim asked his navigator.

“One point three nine days, Command…Sir,” the navigator replied, avoiding looking to Spock.

Jim nodded and leaned back in his seat.  He then squirmed and looked to Spock.

_I’m horny._

_I do not care._

_Spock,_ Jim mentally whined.  _I’m sorry about earlier but for god’s sake…I was getting stir crazy being cooped up while you went on missions.  I had to come._

_You are pregnant.  I will not put you or our child at risk._

_Spock, I will be fine. I won’t get involved in any fights.  I’ll stay put._

_You will stay put,_ Spock agreed. 

Jim smiled at him. “You gonna help me out?”

Spock nodded and Jim got out of his chair and walked to his mate and took his hand.  As he was leading Spock from the bridge, he put Stonn in charge.

When the door to the lift closed, one of the crew snickered. “Commander is whipped.”

The crew turned towards their crewmate in time to see his neck suddenly snap from an invisible force and fall dead to the ground.  Stonn stood up and inspected the dead Vulcan before going to the captain’s chair and sitting down.

“Stelev, you won the pool,” Stonn said. “Someone staying shit and getting killed within the first hour.”

* * *

 

**_Twenty Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim woke up feeling someone touching him.  He opened his eyes and saw Spock rubbing his growing bump.

“What’re you doing?” Jim asked.

Spock ignored him and nuzzled his nose against Jim’s bare skin and then pressed his ear to the bump.

“Spock, you’re acting weird again,” Jim told him.  Since finding out he was pregnant, Spock had become increasingly possessive and territorial.  Also very handsy. 

Spock rubbed his ear against the bump and start to purr.

“Spock. I’m tired.  Can’t you wait until morning to…” Jim suddenly stopped when he felt something move in him.  Spock sat up straight, surprised as something had kicked him.

Jim looked to his bump and felt the baby move again and kick him.  He sniffled and placed a hand to where their child was kicking.

“Spock, our baby.”

Spock smiled. “Indeed.” He then moved his hand and placed it on top of Jim’s.  They felt the baby kick for a few more minutes before stopping.

Jim looked to Spock, his eyes shining with happiness. “That was the best thing ever.”

Spock nodded and leaned down to the bump, placing a soft kiss to Jim’s skin before moving up to kiss his mate’s lips.

“Thank you,” Spock whispered.

“For what?”

“Baring my child.”

Jim snorted. “Go to sleep, Spock.”

* * *

 

**_Twenty-Five Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim mewled as his mate fucked him hard from behind.  Jim was really enjoying the hornyness that came with being pregnant, especially when he had a mate that was always ready to pounce on him. 

He cried out as Spock’s double-ridges rubbed against his prostate in the best way and dropped down to his elbows, keeping his ass in the air.

“Spock, so close,” Jim whimpered as Spock’s thrusts got a little harder and faster.

Spock growled and draped himself over his mate’s back, pounding in him. He nuzzled Jim’s neck before kissing and biting him as one of his hands went to Jim’s growing bump. 

His mate’s pregnant form pleased him greatly.  He listened to his mate’s moans and whines and decided it was time to bring him to climax.  He moved the hand up from Jim’s bump to a nipple and played with it while manipulating their bond.

Soon Jim cried out Spock’s name and spilles his seed onto the bed below him.  Spock groaned as Jim clenched around him.

“Jim,” Spock gasped before releasing inside his t’hy’la.

He stayed in Jim for a few moment before pulling out and helping Jim lay down away from the mess he had made.  Spock laid beside him and cuddled up against him.

“Pregnant sex is great,” Jim panted.

“Indeed.”

Jim chuckled, “You love my big belly, don’t you.”

“It pleases me to see you round with my child.”

Jim shook his head. “Weirdo.”

* * *

 

**_Thirty Weeks Pregnant_ **

“Bitch,” Jim mumbled as he watched Spock talk with his friend Uhura at the bar.   Jim sat back in his chair and rubbed his big bump.

“Jim, you knew he had a meeting with her,” Bones grumbled from the seat next to him.  “You are also pregnant. In a bar.”

“I am pregnant. With Spock’s baby. She ain’t having his baby,” Jim mumbled like a brat.

Bones sighed, exasperated by his hormonal friend. He looked away from Jim and saw Uhura and Spock approach them.  Spock sat next to Jim and placed a protective and territorial hand to Jim’s bump as Uhura sat next to Bones.

“Jim, it’s good to see you again,” Uhura said. “How far along are you?”

“Thirty weeks,” Jim replied. “Spock’s really excited that we’re having a baby.”

Spock eyed Jim. _There is no need to be jealous of Uhura, ashayam._

Uhura chuckled. “I can see that.”

“You don’t have any kids,” Jim then said.

_Jim, I am with you, why are you acting jealous._

_Because you’re mine,_ Jim replied.

“No, I don’t,” Uhura replied with a smile. “Kids aren’t really my thing.”

“Well they are my thing and Spock’s. Especially since we had amazing sex and conceived our beautiful child together.  Spock’s mine,” Jim then snapped. He tried standing up, but struggled so Spock had to help him. He then grabbed Spock’s hand and led him out of the bar.

Uhura laughed at Jim while Bones grumbled and shook his head.  Scotty, who had been nearby walked over to them.

“What was that all about?” he asked.

Uhura eyed him then stood up, “Sex?”

Scotty blushed and couldn’t find his words.  He looked to Bones as if asking is this for real.  Uhura looked to Bones then back to Scotty.

“If you want him there too I guess he can join us,” Uhura said.

Bones’ eyes went wide.  He shook his head as Scotty did the same. 

“No, he…I…just…us,” Scotty managed to get out.  Uhura nodded then grabbed his head.

“My hotel isn’t far.”

Bones watched them go before slouching in his seat. “What’s so special about Scotty? I’m hot dammit.”

* * *

 

**_Thirty-Five Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim sighed as he walked around the palace.  He was just a month away from his due date for a C-section and he was starting to get really uncomfortable being pregnant.  Spock still couldn’t keep his hands to himself but now Jim really wanted him to stop touching him.

He waddled into a room and found it was Sarek’s study and that Sarek was seated behind his desk.

“Oh, shit,” Jim said. “Sorry for barging in.” He tried to turn and leave but Sarek stood and called him back.

“Stay, James.  Have a seat and relax.” 

Jim eyed his father-in-law then nodded, allowing Sarek to help him sit in a big comfy chair near the desk.

“Where is my son?” Sarek asked, sitting in a chair next to Jim.

“Went with his mom to the market.  Which I am happy about because he won’t leave me alone.”

“You are…”

“With child, I know!” Jim fussed then realized he was being rude.  He sighed and looked to Sarek. “I’m sorry.  I just…I’m so uncomfortable. I hate not being able to go on missions with Spock and kick butt for the Vulcan High Command and Empire.”

“You are carrying life inside you, James.  You are doing so much for our family, clan, and the Empire. Amanda felt the same when pregnant with Spock.  After he was born, she was back to her fighting self and even more dangerous now that she had our boy to protect.”

Jim smiled. “I know I’ll be really protective of our child. So will Spock.”

Sarek nearly chuckled. “I can only image the havoc he will create if anything were to happen to you or your child.”

Jim smile turned into a grin. “He’d probably take over the Empire.”

“That would be interesting, however I do not think he is quite ready to rule just yet.”

“Then you should become Emperor, Sarek.  You’d make a good one and it’s been ages since a Vulcan ruled.  Sounds like it’s time for the strongest to become the most powerful again.”

Sarek smirked. “Perhaps, my son.”

Jim kept himself from crying at hearing Sarek call him his son.  He then felt the baby kick and he groaned, looking down to his bump and glaring.

“Now you stop it.  You kicked me all last night and I barely slept.  Don’t make me pop you out right now.”

“You are most illogical,” Sarek said before reaching out a hand to touch Jim’s bump.  But when he got close, his hand was suddenly smacked away and a growling Spock stood between him and Jim.

Jim rolled his eyes and then had Spock help him stand up. Spock growled at his father once more before leading Jim out of the room, upstairs, and into bed for cuddles.

* * *

 

**_Thirty-Eight Weeks_ **

“Tell your son to leave me alone,” Jim said from where he lounged on the couch in a sitting room. 

Amanda chuckled and looked to were Spock as hovering over Jim. “Spock, go away.”

“No.”

“S'chn T'gai Spock,” Amanda said a little sternly. “Go to your room.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at his mom. “No.”

Amanda then stood suddenly which caused Spock to jump back and slowly walk towards the exit, muttering to himself.  As he left the room, he knocked over a vase in retaliation.

Amanda shook her head and at back down and continued crocheting.

“Can you teach me your ways?” Jim chuckled.

“You can control him just as well as I can, Jim.  Just try harder.”

“I threaten him all the time. He never listens.”

“Maybe once my grandbaby is born, he’ll listen.”

Jim nodded and rubbed his huge belly.  “A few more weeks and he or she will be here.”

“I know. I can’t wait.  Have you and Spock discussed anymore names yet?”

“Um…sort of. I like Spock Junior but Spock doesn’t. He likes Savel and I don’t. I suggest Jennifer and he scoffed.  Then he said T’Karra and I scoffed…so we have no clue what to name our son or daughter.”

“What about Seren? If it’s a girl. It means star.”

Jim thought about it then smiled. “Seren.  I like it.”

 _If we have a daughter we are naming her Seren. If you argue then we will never have another baby,_ Jim told his mate.

 _Seren is lovely,_ Spock agreed.

Jim looked to Amanda. “Seren if we have a girl.”

“Oh goodie.  Well let’s hope you have a girl since I don’t have any suggestions for a boy name.”

Jim nodded.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim groaned.  He was tired, hormonal, uncomfortable and getting stir crazy.  He sat up in bed and rubbed I-Chaya’s tummy as the big sehlat was lying next to him.

“SPOCK!” Jim called.

He only had a wait a few moments before the door burst open and Spock came rushing to him. “Ashayam, what is wrong? Is it the baby? Did I-Chaya do something? I will kill him if you want.”

“Spock, no. Calm down, I’m fine. The baby is fine and if you hurt I-Chaya, I will hurt you.”

“Then why did you scream my name?” Spock asked, sitting down next to Jim.

“I want to go somewhere.”

Spock arched a brow. “You are due to give birth soon.  Traveling is unwise.”

“Spock, I need to go somewhere. I am so tired of lounging around the house.  I want to go somewhere and really relax.  Just for a few days.”

“Jim…”

“Please. Let’s go to your parent’s mountain house.  They have a nice hot spring there don’t they?”

“We have one here.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “We are going to the mountain house, Spock.”

Spock made a grumpy face but nodded. “Fine. But only if McCoy signs off on it.”

Jim smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Bones reluctantly signed off on the trip and off Jim and Spock went a few days later.  The trip was supposed to take four hours by hovercar, but Jim had to stop and pee frequently so the trip took longer.  When they did arrive, Jim took in the beautiful mountain range and smiled.

“Thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome, ashayam,” Spock said before kissing Jim’s cheek then leading him into the house.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jim stripped and walked through the house to the back where the hot spring was.  Spock followed after his mate with lust filled eyes and joined Jim in the spring. He crowded around Jim and started licking and nipping at his neck while his hands caressed Jim’s bump.

“Spock,” Jim groaned, leaning back against him.  “No funny business.”

Spock growled in response before rubbing his erection against Jim’s ass.

“Well alright, you’ve convinced me,” Jim replied with a smile.  He was about to turn around and kiss Spock but he felt a surge of pain thru his abdomen.  He nearly doubled over in the water and cried out.

“Jim,” Spock fussed. “What is wrong?”

Jim breathed in and out then cried out again as another wave a pain went thru him.

“Jim.”

“I…Spock…I think the baby…its time.”

Spock’s brown eyes widened. “No. No it is not yet time.  You have two more weeks before it is time.  Stop having contractions.”

Jim glared at him. “I can’t stop and it hurts. Do something!”

“I don’t know what to do!”

“Call Bones! And stop yelling at me!”

“You yelled first!” Spock snapped then helped Jim out of the hot spring and into the house.   He managed to get Jim onto the bed before another strong contractions tore thru him.

Spock quickly grabbed his PADD and called Bones through the video chat.  The doctor answered after a few moments, coming onto the screen as Jim cried out in pain again.

“What the hell is going on?” Bones questioned.

“Jim is in labor.  The contractions just started but are strong and close together.”

“God dammit, Jim,” Bones grumbled. “I’m at the hospital.  I’ll gather gear then beam to your location.  Message the transport room of the High Command your coordinates.  I’ll be there soon.”

Spock nodded and the screen cut out.  He quickly messaged the coordinates then went to Jim’s side.  His mate was still naked and holding his bump; his face scrunched up in pain.

“This is worse than when I was stabbed by that Romulan asshole,” Jim groaned. He looked to Spock with tears in his eyes. “Make the pain stop.”

Spock mentally soothed his mate, easing the pain.  He caressed Jim’s cheek with one hand and rubbed Jim’s bump with the other.

“What if Bones can’t get here? What is the baby can’t get out?”

“Ashayam, everything will be alright,” Spock assured his mate.  They heard a noise from just outside the room and were both relieved when Bones barged in.

“Couldn’t y’all put clothes on?” Bones fussed before going to Jim and running a tricorder over him.  Spock narrowed his eyes at the Doctor before grabbing some pants nearby and pulling them on. 

“Is he in labor, Leonard?” Spock asked. 

Jim glared at Spock, “Of course I’m in labor you jerk.”

Bones nodded. “He is.  The baby wants out now and the only way that is going to happen is through a C-section.”

“How will you do that?” Jim asked, slightly panicked.  “We’re not in the hospital.”

Bones picked up a PADD and tapped at it.  He sat it down then started feeling Jim’s bump. 

“Doctor?” Spock asked but before Bones could respond, items materialized in the room around them.  Items that would be found in a surgical suite of a hospital.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he said ‘wow’ then felt another sharp contraction.  He cried out as Spock grabbed his hand and comforted him while Bones started setting stuff up. 

Jim laid back on the bed, near tears.  While Spock had taken away his pain, he was still scared as he watched Bones prep him.

“You make sure the baby is alright, Bones,” Jim said. “Baby comes first. Oh god, what if the baby isn’t alright? Why did we come on the trip?” Jim then started to panic.  Spock tried to calm him.

“T’hy’la, the baby is well.  You have a bond…you can feel that they are well.”

“Shut up! You did this to me! I’m about to be cut open and our baby may be hurt and you…” _SLAP!_ Jim held a hand to his cheek and looked to Bones who was slapped him across the face. Spock snarled and went to grab Bones when the doctor reacted quicker and slapped Spock.

Spock and Jim stared at him, stunned.

“Listen you two,” Bones snapped.  “I need you two to calm the fuck down so I can get this baby out, okay?  You can go back to bitching at each other after your son’s here but until then: shut the fuck up.”

“It’s a boy?” Jim asked quietly.

“Yes, now may I begin operating?” Bones asked, looking to Jim with a raised brow. 

Jim nodded.  Bones then looked to Spock and held out some tools.  “I need a nurse. You up for it or do I need to slap you again.”

Spock stayed quiet as he took the tools Bones held out to him.  Inside he was plotting all the ways to kill the man but first his son needed to be born.

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Jim watched, with no pain, as Bones cut into his abdomen and carefully pulled his son out of him.  Jim teared up as he watched Spock cut the cord then rubbed a soft towel over their crying boy to clean him off.  Jim reached out and Spock gently laid their son in his arms before looking back to Bones and helping him finished the operation. 

“Hello,” Jim cooed as he smiled at his newborn son.  “You just had to come right away didn’t you?  Couldn’t wait until we got home, huh?”

The baby’s crying calmed but the boy kept his face scrunched a bit.  Jim rubbed a couple fingers over the boy’s ears and watched them unfurl into two cute points.  He looked to Spock and sniffled.

“He’s got your ears.”

Spock smiled at them and nodded. “And your eyes, t’hy’la.”

Jim looked down and saw big blue eyes looking back at him.  “Yeah.  He’s beautiful.”

Spock looked away from his family and eyed Bones.  He watched the doctor close Jim’s incision then clean him off.  Bones then turned his attention to the baby and checked him over quickly before nodding.

“Healthy,” Bones said. “Perfectly healthy.”

“Good.  Now are you finished with Jim?” Spock asked.

Bones nodded, “Yep. Incision closed, no bleeding.  I’m all done with him.”

Spock’s eyes then darkened and he quickly reached out and grabbed the human’s neck in a strong grip. He pulled Bones to him so there faces were close. “You struck my mate.”

Bones tried getting Spock to release him; his face turning blue.

“Do not harm my mate ever again,” Spock growled before throwing Bones back into the wall, rendering the man unconscious.

Jim ignored them and continued to gaze adoringly at his newborn. “Your dad is so silly, but that’s okay because we love him and he protects us.”

Spock shuffled closer and laid next to Jim and looked to their son. “We have to name him.”

Jim nodded. “Sebastian?”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim smiled. “Good.  Sebastian Kirk.”

Spock chuckled then reached a hand out and caressed Sebastian’s little head, seeing the small amount of dark hair on the boys head.

“Hello my son.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock and Jim plus Bones made their way back to the palace.  Amanda had wanted to come visit but they convinced her to wait.  They pulled up to the palace doors and saw Amanda and Sarek standing out front waiting.  Jim took his son from his carseat (that had been beamed to them) and exited the car holding him in his arms. 

He smiled at Amanda and walked to her, showing her Sebastian’s beautiful face.  Her eyes watered as she saw her grandson.

“Oh, Jim, he’s perfect,” she said.

Jim nodded. “Eight pounds five ounces, twenty-inches long.”

Spock came to stand beside him, placing an arm around his mate.  “Perhaps we should go inside.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Amanda agreed.  She then held her hands out to Jim. “May I?”

Jim growled in response and quickly walked into the house, cuddling Sebastian to him. “No.”

Amanda chuckled as Spock quickly went after his mate. 

“Amanda, you know how you were when Spock was born,” Sarek said.  “You killed a servant who merely glanced to him in his bassinet.”

“She was going to steal him and you know it,” Amanda fussed. 

Bones stood by the car and stared at them. He shook his head. _I love Jim, but good god this family is crazy._

* * *

 

At three months, Jim and Spock had to introduce Sebastian to the rest of the House of Surak.  Jim stood by his mate’s side as the matriarch, T’Pau, stood before them.

“Present the child,” T’Pau said.

Jim, unsure of what that meant, took a step forward and moved Sebastian in his arms to show T’Pau.  She raised her brow then looked to Spock.  Jim turned to his mate as Spock came closer.  He watched with wide eyes as Spock took Sebastian by his ankle then held him upside down in front of T’Pau.

 _What the hell are you doing to my baby?!_ Jim panicked.  He watched as T’Pau nodded to the boy then turned back to the clan and spoke in Vulcan.  Spock then turned Sebastian right side up and held him in his arms.

_Spock?_

_That is how we present babies, ashayam.  If the child cries then it is weak.  Sebastian did not cry. He is strong._

_What if he cried?_ Jim asked, taking his son into his arms.

Spock shrugged. _We’d have more babies then._

Jim rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. _Weird ass Vulcans. We are not having another kid for a long time, Spock.  I’m twenty. We can wait._

_As you wish.  You still have the implant and are taking the contraceptive shots.  We will wait._

_Good. Because I want to enjoy Sebastian right now and not have to worry about another baby's diapers._

* * *

 

Spock snuggled up behind his mate and inhaled his sweet scent.  He thought his mate smelled exquisite.  Spock’s eyes snapped open.

_Uh-oh._

Jim squirmed in his arms and woke up.  Spock laid still as Jim sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and going to the conjoined nursery that had been added months earlier when Jim was pregnant with Sebastian.

“Look who’s awake,” he heard Jim say.  Spock sat up and leaned his back against the head board as Jim came into the room with Sebastian on his hip.  Jim smiled at him then moved to the bed and placed their seven month old on the bed. 

They watched Sebastian army crawl to Spock on the bed and make grabby hands and babbling noises to his sa-mekh. Spock picked Sebastian up and held him as Jim sat on the bed next to him.

“Can’t believe how big he’s gotten,” Jim said. “Seven months already. Teething and mobile.”

“Indeed.  Perhaps you wish for another child?”

Jim snorted as he reached a hand out to Sebastian and tickled his son under the chin.  Sebastian made a grumpy face identical to his sa-mekh’s expressions then broke out into a cute grin, his bright blue eyes shining.

“No more babies for a while, Spock. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know, but sometimes...things happen.”

Jim made a silly face at Sebastian before saying. “Like what things.”

“Things.”

Jim sighed and looked to Spock. “What in the world are you talking about?”

“Your contraceptive failed.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Your scent has changed.”

“What?”

“You are pregnant. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I reuse names, but I really like them and they fit for Jim and Spock's kids. And this Jim and Spock will be having more kids ;) poor Jim lol


	9. Pregnant Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorry! Here is part nine!

“Ashayam,” Spock sighed as he followed his mate out of their bedroom. “It is illogical to be cross with me. I did not cause your contraceptive to fail.”

Jim nodded but kept ignoring his husband.  Sebastian was on Jim’s hip and looking behind his daddy to his dad and waving.  Spock waved back and then walked quickly to stand in front of Jim, stopping him.

“James, speak to me.”

Jim stopped and narrowed his eyes. “You planned this.”

“I assure you, I did not.”

“Fine, but no more babies until your next Pon Farr. Is that clear?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. We will have Sebastian and the new baby and that will be all we need for the next several years.”

“Yes,” Jim agreed then looked to his son on his hip. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

Sebastian blinked and then gave a little grin at his daddy, showing his two new bottom teeth.

“Who’s going to be a big brother?” Amanda asked, suddenly appearing from around a corner. 

Jim chuckled and turned to look at her. “Your damn son knocked me up again.”

“OH! Yay!” Amanda exclaimed, rushing towards them. “Another grandbaby!”

Jim huffed out laugh. “I bet you planned this.”

“No, of course not,” Amanda told him before reaching out to take Sebastian.  Jim allowed her to take her grandson. He had gotten over his protectiveness after a few months and now only really let family and very close friends touch and handle his baby.

Amanda snuggled Sebastian then smiled at Jim. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if you had a little girl?”

Jim’s eyes soften and he imaged a having a daughter. “Oh, yes, that would be lovely.  Little Seren.”

“Seren and Sebastian,” Spock spoke up, coming to wrap his arms around his mate. He kissed behind one of Jim’s ears. “We shall have a son and a daughter.”

Jim smiled and leaned back against Spock as he stared adoringly at his son in Amanda’s arms. “He’ll be a good big brother and they’ll be close in age so they’ll be almost like twins.”

“Yes, it’ll be perfect,” Amanda told them as Sebastian tried pulling her hair.

* * *

 

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim narrowed his eyes at the sonogram screen.  Spock had stepped back from the bed as soon as the image of twins appeared on the screen.

“Two…two babies is just as lovely, ashayam,” Spock tried calming his mate.

“Yep. Lovely,” Jim said tersely.

Bones eyed them both before excusing himself from the room to get Jim his prenatal hypos.

“I’m going to stab you,” Jim said after a few moments of silence.

“That is illogical, my love,” Spock said, but kept his distance from his mate.

“You said, one baby. A little girl named Seren.  That is two babies.”

“Yes, but you will love our new twins very much.  Perhaps its two girls.”

Jim’s relaxed and thought of two little girls with his hair and Spock’s big brown eyes. He then sniffled. “I like that. Two girls.”

Spock felt it safe to step closer to his mate. He placed a hand on Jim’s growing bump and sent soothing feels to his mate.

* * *

 

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim sat in the captain’s chair with his eleven month old son standing in front of him with a binky in his mouth.

Spock entered the bridge with his bridge crew and stopped in slight shock at seeing his pregnant mate and son.

“Jim, what are you doing?” Spock asked, walking closer as his bridge crew stayed back.

“We’re going a mission, right?” Jim asked. “Sebastian and I are ready to go.”

“No.”

Jim smiled sweetly at his mate. “Sebastian and I are ready to go, Spock. So let’s get going.”

Spock growled. “I allowed you on a mission when pregnant with Sebastian, but as you are carrying twins, no.”

“Spock…”

“No,” Spock growled before picking up Sebastian. “You and our children are leaving or else.”

“Or else what?” Jim asked, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

Spock smirked. “I will call Doctor McCoy and have him tell us the sex of the babies.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What? No. We’re…we’re supposed to be surprised.”

“Get off the ship and we will be,” Spock told his mate as Sebastian spit out his binky and grabbed one of Spock’s pointy ears.

“Dada!”

“Spock, I need to come on this trip,” Jim said. “I don’t like not being left at home.”

“No. I will not put you or our children at risk,” Spock then sighed as Sebastian moved on from pulling his ears. “Sebastian, cease biting me.”

Jim shook his head and stepped closer, reaching a hand out and getting Sebastian to stop using his sa-mekh’s jaw as a teething toy.

“Fine, I’ll go home, but I’m not going to like it and you’re cut off,” Jim said before taking Sebastian from Spock.

 _As your sex drive has increased, I doubt I will be cut off for long,_ Spock told him.

_Shut up or I’ll stab you._

“Sebastian, say bye-bye,” Jim said to his son. Sebastian waved and said ‘bye’.

“Bye-bye, my son,” Spock said, leaning forward and kissing Sebastian’s forehead.  He then tried to give his mate a kiss but Jim turned his cheek then walked off of the bridge.

Spock growled and watched his family leave before looking to his crew.  Stonn’s face was green from keeping back laughter.

“Shut up,” Spock snapped before waving for his crew to get to their stations.

* * *

 

**_25 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“How big is Sebastian?” Jim cooed as his son gave a little grin and raised his arms up high above his head. They were sitting on the floor in Sebastian’s nursery after Jim had gotten his son dressed for the day.

“So big!” Jim smiled.

“Big!” Sebastian agreed.

“And how old are you today?”

Sebastian put his arms down then held up one hand with his fingers down except for one finger. “I’m one!”

“That’s right! One year old today!”

Sebastian giggled then turned his head to see his sa-mekh standing there. “Dada!  I’m one!”

“I am aware that you are a year old today, my son,” Spock said, smiling at his boy.  He then looked to Jim and arched a brow. “Can you get off the floor?”

“Yes,” Jim sighed before moving to his knees and pulling himself up.  He stumbled once he was on his feet but caught his balance and smiled. The twins kicked him in response as he turned to Spock and rubbed his bump. “Ta-da.”

“Ta-da!” Sebastian copied, standing up as well and hugging Jim’s legs. Jim smiled down at his boy and reached a hand down to card thru Sebastian’s full head of black hair. 

“I hope the twins, or at least one of them, has blonde hair,” Jim said.

“That would be pleasant,” Spock agreed as he walked closer to his family. He picked Sebastian up and put him over his shoulder which made the boy giggle.  Jim shook his head then allowed Spock to give him a sweet kiss.

Jim gently patted Sebastian’s behind before walking around Spock and leaving the room. “Come on, my boys. Birthday party time.”

Spock nodded then turned with Sebastian, still over his shoulder, and followed Jim out of the room.

* * *

 

Jim shook his head as Sebastian opened a present from his grandfather. It was small dagger.  Sebastian’s big blue eyes lit up as he went to take it from the box.  Jim reached out and smacked Spock’s arm, indicating his husband needed to do something.

Spock sighed then quickly snatched the dagger up before Sebastian could get his hand on it. Sebastian looked to his dad and pouted.

“Shiny,” Sebastian said.

“I know, baby boy,” Jim told his son. “But that’s too sharp for you to play with right now.” Jim then looked to his father-in-law. “Right, Sarek?”

“Spock was given one when he was this age,” Sarek told him.

“And look how great that turned out,” Bones gripped from where he sat near Jim.

Spock cast Bones a glare and mentally wondered why Jim was friends with him.

 _He’s become like a brother, Spock. Behave,_ Jim told his mate.

Spock shook his head then put the dagger back in the box and put it out of Sebastian’s reach. 

“Did anyone get my boy something that isn’t pointy or dangerous?” Jim asked, looking around the room.

Amanda smiled and nodded, handing over her grandson a large gift bag.  Bones pushed over a medium sized wrapped box.  Jim looked to the rest of the room. Stonn looked away and hid a present behind his back, Uhura pushed something out of sight with her foot, and Scotty had a smile but was discreetly trying to block the view of a present he had brought.

Jim groaned, “Seriously? He’s one.” Jim then looked to Spock and saw him pushing a present away. “Spock!”

“Book!” Sebastian exclaimed, pulling out books from the bag from his Grammy.  

“Thank you for getting him something normal, Amanda,” Jim said. 

“You’re welcome,” Amanda replied before Spock nudged his mate to look at the books.

Jim looked and then closed his eyes. They were books on combat and poison making.

“Crazy family,” Bones said to himself.

* * *

 

**_30 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim gripped the edge of the hot spring pool as Spock slowly thrust into him from behind.  He groaned and leaned his head back against Spock’s shoulder.

“Don’t think…I don’t know what…you’re doing,” Jim moaned and he moved his ass back against his mate as Spock kept thrusting.

Spock nipped Jim’s exposed neck and grinned. “I am fucking you.”

Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock hit his prostate. _You’re doing this so I don’t get made about the mission you’re going on tomorrow._

_No, I merely wish to enjoy fucking my mate._

Jim mewled as Spock started snapping his hips harder and faster, the water around them splashing about.  Jim moved one hand behind him to grab the back of Spock’s head.  He turned his head and met Spock in a sloppy kiss as Spock moved his hands over Jim’s bump.

 _Love you,_ Jim told him.

Spock nipped Jim’s bottom lip before moving his head away. He trailed one hand up Jim’s torso to play with a perk nipple; his pounded into his mate. He growled at how exquisite his mate felt before manipulating their bond to being his Jim to release.

Jim cried out as he came in the pool. He clenched around Spock’s hard cock inside him, causing his Vulcan to groan and emptying his seed inside him.

Jim moved forward and leaned against the pool wall and caught his breath as Spock pulled out and waded away a bit.  Jim looked over his shoulder and snorted at seeing the blissed look on Spock’s face.

“I’m still mad you’re leaving,” Jim told him.  He then started towards the steps nearby, glad the area of the pool they were in wasn’t too deep and the water came up to just below his chest.  He carefully climbed up the steps and exited the hot spring pool.   

“I have an important mission, t’hy’la,” Spock said, following his beloved out of the pool.

Jim shook his head and grabbed a towel to dry off.  He felt something stir in his bond with Spock and turned to see the Vulcan was rubbing his cock.

“Must you?”

Spock snapped his gaze to Jim’s. “Your form is quite pleasing. It arouses me.”

“We just did it and I’m fat, Spock.”

“A Vulcan’s refractory period is short as you know and you are pregnant, not fat.”

“You’re a chubby chaser.”

Spock stopped touching himself and shrugged. “So?”

Jim laughed and wrapped the towel around his waist. “At least you’re honest. We can have sex again later, right now I’m hungry so go get me food.”

“Demanding,” Spock tsked before walking over to his mate and kissing him passionately. “But I will procure you nourishment.” Spock then squeezed Jim’s ass before walking towards the exit of the room.

“Spock! Put some clothes on!” Jim fussed at his mate.

* * *

 

**_35 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim waddled around the market with Bones as his friend pushed Sebastian in his stroller.  Jim was nearing his C-section date and starting to get uncomfortable with being pregnant with twins. He rubbed his big bump as he waddled over to a stand of fruits that Spock and Sebastian liked. 

Bones pushed the stroller next to Jim and looked over the fruits as well.

“When’s the hobgoblin returning?” Bones asked.

“Tomorrow,” Jim said with a smile.

“Dada home?” Sebastian asked.

Jim looked down his son. “Dada will be home soon.”

“That’s good,” Sebastian replied. “We miss him.”

Bones looked to the boy and shook his head. “When my daughter was his age, she could barely put three words together.”

“Vulcans develop a bit quicker than humans.  Plus Sebastian has really smart parents, so of course my baby boy is advanced.”

“Gammy reads to me,” Sebastian added with a small grin.

“Grammy also lets you play with Grandpa’s sharp toys,” Jim muttered as he grabbed a couple fruits and put them in his basket.  The vendor bowed his head to Jim and told him whatever he wanted he could take.  Jim thanked them but waddled over to another stand in the market.

“Do you pay for anything?” Bones asked.

“No,” Jim smiled and replied. “It’s nice being a powerful Lord’s son-in-law.”

“Can you get me a new cruiser? Mine’s old.”

Jim laughed, “We’ll see.  Get my daughters out safely in a few weeks and I’ll give you a present.”

Bones smiled at his friend and nodded before turning back to the stroller. Bones eyes widened as he found the stroller being pushed away by a hooded figure.

“Hey!” Bones yelled, getting the person’s attention.  The person stilled then grabbed Sebastian from the stroller and took off running.

"Sebastian!” Jim screamed as Bones took off after the kidnapper.

* * *

 

The kidnapper ran through the market with Sebastian, weaving around the people and trying to get far away.  The boy in his arms started squirming and then bit down on his arm, hard.  The kidnapper cursed at the pain before rounding a corner and coming face-to-face with the man that had been walking with Jim. 

Bones smirked and pointed a phaser at the kidnapper’s face. “Put the boy down.”

A crowd circled around them as the kidnapper tried looking for an exit.

“Don’t even think about it,” Bones told him, arming the phaser to kill. “I’ll blow your head off.”

Sebastian glared up at his kidnapper then bit down hard on the person’s arm.  The kidnapper yelled then dropped the boy down.

“Owie!” Sebastian fussed when he hit the ground, rubbing his arm that he had fallen on.

“Sebastian! Sebastian!” Jim’s screaming got closer.  The crowd parted for the pregnant man as he quickly waddled closer. 

“Daddy!” Sebastian exclaimed before getting up and rushing to his daddy and wrapping his arms around Jim’s legs. “He took me and I bite him.”

Jim’s eyes were watering as he looked down at his boy. He cursed his big bump that prevented him from picking up his son.  Jim patted Sebastian on the head then looked to Bones who still his phaser on the kidnapper.

“Kill him?” Bones asked.

Jim’s fury welled up as he felt Spock’s rage.  Jim shook his head as police arrived as well Sarek.  Bones lowered his weapon as the kidnapper was cuffed and his hood removed.  Jim glared at seeing a human man had tried taking his son.

Sarek walked over and picked up his grandson and looked him over. “He appears to be unharmed. Are you well, James?”

Jim nodded and placed a hand to his bump.  He kissed Sebastian’s cheek then looked to the kidnapper.

“He will be dealt with harshly,” Sarek said.

“No,” Jim shook his head. “I want to deal with him after I’ve had the twins. Spock will take care of him until then.  Lock him up somewhere that he won’t be able to try and kill himself before then.”

“Logical.”

“I’d just kill him now,” Bones said as the kidnapper was led away.  He walked over to Jim and gave him a quick hug. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been…”

“Bones, it wasn’t your fault. Now who wants to buy me and my baby boy ice-cream?”

* * *

 

Spock stood over the bloodied human who was withering on the flooring in agony.

“Please…please just…kill me,” the man, who had been identified as a Klingon agent, begged.

Spock shook his head then flicked his wrist, causing the man’s ankle to twist around.  The man screamed out and cried.

“Please! I’m…I’m sorry! I’ll give you names! Just…stop!”

Spock knelt down over the man. His face void of all emotion except for the fire in his eyes. “You took my son.  You admitted that you were going to hand him over to Klingons who were planning to kill him.  Why would I allow you a quick death?”

The man scrunched up his face. “Please kill me.”

Spock shook his head. “My mate is quite angry with you.  He has requested that I torture you for now until he has given birth and then he will make you suffer so much more.”

“No. Please.”

Spock smirked. “I am looking forward to seeing what my Jim does to you.  Lately he has been quite fascinated by literature discussing medieval torture.  Do you know what it means to be drawn and quartered?”

The man’s eyes widened.

* * *

 

Jim laid on his side in bed and cuddled his son to him.  Sebastian was a tough baby so he really wasn’t too bothered by the attempted kidnapping.  Jim was still a little shaken up and needed his son near him. 

Sebastian was asleep when Spock walked into the room.  He stepped over I-Chaya who was laying guard near the door and walked over to the bed.

“Is he dead?” Jim asked.

“He wishes,” Spock told him before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed on the other side of Sebastian. He gently caressed his son’s head before looking to his mate. “How are you?”

“Fine I guess. I felt so helpless though.  Being this pregnant I can only do so much.  It’s lucky that Bones had been there.”

“Indeed, but the man would not have gotten far either way.”

“I know,” Jim sniffled.

“I will not be taking any missions for a while, ashal-veh. You and our children are safe here on Vulcan.  This was one incident that will never happen again.”

“Thank you, Spock.”

Spock nodded then reached a hand over to Jim and gently touched his cheek. “Go to sleep, t’hy’la. Soon we will have three children to look after.”

Jim chuckled. “Better be girls, Spock.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

**_38 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Amanda played with her grandson in the waiting room as they waited for news on the newest additions to the family.

“Are you excited about meeting your little siblings?” Amanda asked Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up to his Grammy and nodded. “I good big brother.”

Amanda smiled. “Yes, you are.”

“It is not logical to assume he will be…” Sarek started but went quiet when Amanda gave him a look.

“He’s going to be a great big brother, Sarek. Right?”

“Of course, my love,” Sarek agreed before handing Sebastian a block to add to his tower.

Amanda smiled up at her husband. “Never thought we’d have grandbabies. Now we have three.”

“Three perfect grandchildren.”

Amanda nodded then looked up to see Spock standing in the doorway of the waiting room with a scalpel sticking out of his thigh.

“Owie, dada,” Sebastian said, standing up and walking over to his sa-mekh.

“Yes, I have an owie,” Spock nodded to his son before closing his eyes when Sebastian grabbed the scalpel out of him.

Amanda stood up and quickly walked over and took the scalpel from her grandson. “What happened?”

“Jim stabbed me,” Spock opened his eyes and said as Sarek walked over and picked up Sebastian.

“Why?” Sarek asked.

Spock sighed. “We have two more sons.”

Amanda’s eyes twinkled in delight. “Two more grandsons?”

Spock nodded. “Yes. No daughters…granddaughters. Three boys. Which is why I was stabbed.”

“Oh, that’s just wonderful!” Amanda exclaimed.

“Mother,” Spock shook his head.

“Well not that you were stabbed, but that we have two more boys in the house.  How is Jim? How are the boys?”

“Everyone is healthy. Jim is in the room with the boys. Sammy and Soren,” Spock told her before taking Sebastian from his father and holding him. “Would you like to meet your little brothers?”

“Yes!” Sebastian replied.

Spock gave him a little smile before turning and leading his family to Jim’s room.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim smiled down at his two new bundles of joy swaddled on his bed, napping peacefully. Sammy and Soren.  Both had tuffs of black hair, but Sammy had brown eyes and Soren had blue ones like him. Sebastian was napping next to them and it was a beautiful sight.

“Spock, no more babies for a while,” Jim said as he heard Spock enter the room.

“Of course,” Spock said before coming to stand next to his mate. He took Jim’s hand and looked at their sons. “Beautiful.”

“I know. I did make them.”

Spock chuckled before squeezing Jim’s hand. “Perhaps the next time we have a baby, we will have a daughter.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right. I really don’t want to stab you again.”

Spock shook his head. “If you are feeling well, do you wish to see the kidnapper?”

“Nah,” Jim said. “I don’t give a shit about that asshole anymore.  It’s been almost a month, just have pieces of him sent to the Klingons.”

“As you wish, t’hy’la.”

Jim smiled and leaned into Spock’s side. They enjoyed the happy silence for a few moments before Soren woke up and started crying which made Sammy wake up and start crying as well.

Jim sighed as Sebastian stirred awake and stared at his brothers.  He then looked to his parents. “Take them away.”


	10. A Mission

Jim stared out the kitchen window at the courtyard.  He smiled at seeing Spock wrestling about with their three dark haired, pointy eared sons.

Sebastian was three and the twins had just turned two a month a few months previous.  Jim loved his cute family.

He chuckled as Spock knelt on the ground and Sebastian jumped onto his back while the twins each grabbed one of Spock’s arms.  Spock pretended to be captured and fell to the ground with Sebastian on top.

Jim heard footsteps enter the room and glanced to see Amanda coming towards him.  She stood next to him in front of the window.

“That’s adorable,” Amanda commented.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “My beautiful boys. Soren will get bored soon and come in to look at books though.”

“That’s alright. We need a quiet, studious one in the family.”

Jim chuckled and nodded as they watched Spock spring up and run to the other side of the courtyard.  I-Chaya appeared and growled at the boys before laying down.  Sebastian ran to Spock while Soren and Sammy went to I-Chaya to play. 

“Sebastian is Spock’s shadow,” Jim said. “Follows him everywhere.”

“I know.  Spock was the same with Sarek.  They’ll come a time with Sebastian and all the boys will challenge Spock.”

Jim looked to his mother-in-law. “Why?”

She shrugged. “It’s their inner primal Vulcan. They’ll challenge the dominant one in the house.  Spock did it when he was fourteen when he was going thru puberty.”

“What happened?”

Amanda chuckled. “Sarek put him in his place.  Spock tried again when he was eighteen. Again...put in his place. Right before Sebastian was born, when you were busy nesting, he challenged his father again.”

Jim remembered when he had been nesting but didn’t remember Spock doing anything. “Did Sarek put him in his place again?”

Amanda looked to Jim and smiled. “He let Spock defeat him. Remember when Sarek spent a week limping.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, Spock was…um…extra frisky that week.”

Amanda huffed out a light laugh. “Of course he was.”

Jim looked back outside and sighed as Spock was holding the twins upside down by their ankles while Sebastian was on Spock’s shoulders. Jim shook his head and knocked on the window. Spock turned towards the sound and arched a brow at his mate.

“Put my babies down!” Jim fussed through the window.

Spock lowered the twins closer to the ground then dropped them where they luckily didn’t land on their heads. They immediately got up and laughed up at their dad, making grabby hands up at him to be picked up again. Jim shook his head then excused himself from the kitchen.  He walked out and around the corner to the door of the courtyard.

He entered the courtyard and paused. Looking around he didn’t see any of his Vulcans.

“Spock? Boys?” Jim called, walking over to where I-Chaya was lounging.  He then heard some scuffling behind him and, before he could react, found his legs kicked from under him.  Jim landed on the ground with a thud.

“Get daddy,” Spock said before Jim found himself pinned by three Vulcan boys.

“Got you!” Sebastian exclaimed as he sat on his daddy’s chest and grabbing his hands, holding them to the ground next to Jim’s head. “Pinned you.”

Jim smiled as he felt two two-year-olds sitting on his thighs. He looked up and saw Spock standing over him with his hands on his hips.

“Do you surrender?” Spock asked.

Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate before overpowering Sebastian and the twins and getting them off of him. “Spock, we should get them.”

“No!” Sebastian said before taking off running into the house.

“Runaway!” the twins said before following after their brother.

Jim laughed and stood up.  Spock moved to his side and put an arm around his mate’s waist and pulled him close.

“You have given me three strong boys, t’hy’la,” Spock told his mate. “Who have run away from a battle.”

“A battle, Spock? We’re playing, not having a…” Jim trailed off as their sons came running back but this time they were holding small, sharp weapons.

“I am so proud,” Spock said with a small smile as their sons advanced on them. 

Jim shook his head then fixed his sons with a look.  The boys stopped and dropped the weapons.

“I am sorry, daddy,” Sebastian said.

“Me too,” Soren added.

“Me too too,” Sammy chimed in.

“No sharp toys,” Jim told them as he walked over and picked up the weapons. “We do not attack me and sa-mekh with weapons. That is a big no-no. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” his sons answered at the same time.

“Good. Now attack sa-mekh like normal with no weapons. Ya’ll need to work on hand-to-hand combat before handling weapons.”

Spock smirked as his sons smiled and nodded.

Sammy and Sebastian went for Spock as Soren looked up at his daddy with his big blue eyes.  Jim smiled down at his son.

“Yes, Soren?”

“Can we go read peas?” Soren asked.

Jim nodded and picked his son up and settled him on his hip.  He looked over to Spock and saw that he had one boy upside down and the other over his shoulder. 

“No one better get hurt,” Jim told his mate before taking Soren back into the house and to the study.

* * *

 

Jim was finishing up reading the second chapter of _Alice in Wonderland_ to Soren when his bond with Sammy flared up. Jim groaned and put the book down as Soren sniffled in response to his own bond with his brother.

He picked up Soren and headed towards the courtyard where he found Spock holding a crying two year old while Sebastian sat nearby with I-Chaya and watched them with a blank face.  Jim walked quickly over to his husband and son and put Soren down near Spock before taking Sammy from him.

“My baby,” Jim cooed, cuddling his crying boy. “What happened?”

“He…” Spock started but shut up when Jim gave him a look and he shut up.

“Sammy, what happened?” Jim asked his son again.

“Dad thoo me,” Sammy told his daddy, his crying stopping but his brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Dad threw you?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jim looked to Spock and narrowed his eyes. Spock looked away. “Spock, you threw one of my babies?”

“It was an accident, ashayam,” Spock said. “We were rough housing and…”

“You’re sleeping out here tonight.”

Spock snapped his gaze to his mate, his eyes wide. “Jim, I did not mean to…”

“I don’t care. You hurt one of our babies so you’re sleeping out here.”

“Yeah,” Soren said, sticking his tongue out at his dad.

Spock looked to Soren then back to Jim.  “Jim, it was an accident.”

“You are still sleeping out here,” Jim told him before grabbing Soren’s hand and looking over to Sebastian. “In the house now.  Time to get washed up before dinner.”

Sebastian nodded then followed his daddy and into the house with his brothers.  Spock stood in the courtyard and sighed before going into the house.

* * *

 

Spock laid on his back on a blanket in the courtyard that night with his hands behind his head, staring up at the night’s sky.  Vulcan had no moon but there were still an ample amount of stars to gaze at and even Delta Vega. It was a warm night so he was shirt less with only his pajama pants on.

Spock took in a deep breath and exhaled before grinning slightly. “Hello, t’hy’la.”

Jim chuckled from the doorway leading out into the courtyard.  Spock lifted his up slightly and looked to his mate who was wearing a light, thin navy robe. Spock laid his head back down as Jim approached.

“Trouble sleeping?” Spock asked as Jim stepped over him, a foot on either side of the Vulcan’s hips.

“A little bit,” Jim replied as he sat down, straddling Spock’s hips.

“You are not wearing any undergarments.”

“Nope,” Jim grinned.  “So, have you thought about what you did?”

“Yes and I was wrong to throw him, but we we’re…”

“Rough housing, I know.  Spock, the twins are two and Sebastian is three. You need to ease up a bit right now. They’re babies.”

“They sons of the House of Surak. They need to be tough.”

Jim placed his hands on Spock’s chest. “They are tough, but they’re still little boys. Ease up a bit for a year or two.”

Spock moved his hands to Jim’s waist and nodded. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes.  I will ease up, but their training will continue.”

“Thank you that’s all I ask,” Jim said before running his fingertips over the green scar across Spock’s chest.

“Fucking le-matyas,” Spock muttered.

Jim chuckled and nodded before moving his hips about on Spock’s lap.

Spock’s hands moved to Jim’s butt and squeezed, hating that Jim’s robe blocked him from touching Jim’s skin.  “We should go to our bed, ashal-veh.”

“Our bed has three little boys and a sehlat in it.”

Spock chuckled then started lifting up the robe to expose Jim to him.  The robe was almost to Jim’s ass when little footsteps could be heard scurrying about nearby. Spock groaned and laid his head back as Jim stood up and made sure his robe was down.

 _Make them go back to bed, Jim,_ Spock told his mate.

“Daddy!”

_I can’t do that._

“Daddy!

_I wish to claim you._

“Out here,” Jim called back to his sons.

_You already have claimed me numerous times, Spock.  One night of no sex won’t kill you._

Their sons appeared in the doorway to the courtyard and stared at them.

 _You do not know that,_ Spock replied a little impudently.

“Daddy it is bed time,” Sebastian told him.

“I know, I know.  Let’s go back to bed,” Jim replied walking over to them.

“What bout dada?” the twins asked.

Jim took the twins’ hands then looked back to Spock who was still laying on the ground. “Dada is staying out here.”

 _I will get you,_ Spock told him as he watched his son’s wave good-bye then walked back inside with their daddy.

Spock sighed and closed his eyes.  He opened them when he heard someone else approach but when he saw it was I-Chaya, he closed them again.  I-Chaya sniffed him then laid next to him and placed his head on Spock’s chest.

* * *

 

The next day Jim finished training with Stonn then headed to High Command to look over a mission brief in Spock’s office. Amanda was happy to watch the twins while Sebastian was at an elite toddler day care center near High Command.

Jim entered Spock’s office and found it empty of his husband.  He walked to Spock’s desk and figured Spock was with his father or in a meeting.

Jim stood in front of Spock’s desk and picked up a PADD and looked up the brief, he quickly skimmed it before setting the PADD down. He was reaching across the desk when the door to the office shut and he found himself bent over the desk by a heavy force.

“Spock,” Jim groaned.

“I told you I would get you,” Spock said into Jim’s ear before biting the shell of it.

Jim moaned and tried to get Spock to move off of him but his mate was too heavy. Spock then rubbed up against Jim’s backside.

Jim chuckled. “This isn’t ‘getting me’, Spock. This is you wanting sex.”

Spock sat up and placed a hand between Jim’s shoulder blades, keeping Jim pinned to the desk top. “Same thing.”

Jim snorted then rubbed back against Spock. “Well get to getting me then.”

Spock smiled then grabbed the back of Jim’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, exposing Jim’s bare ass to him.

“When did you last take your birth control hypo?”

“Um…two days ago so we’re good. Hopefully.”

Spock didn’t respond back but used his free hand to undo his pants and pull out his hard cock.  Spock stared at his mate’s pert behind as he stroke himself, making sure his natural lubricant coated his cock completely.

“Prepare me first or else,” Jim told his mate as Spock started to rub his slick head against Jim’s hole.

“I’ll go slow,” Spock countered.

Jim sighed. “Fine, just…unf!” Spock cut Jim off by slowly breaching his mate. Spock stilled with just the head of his cock in his mate and waited for Jim to relax.

 _Can I move?_ Spock asked, rubbing his hand up and down Jim’s shirt covered back.

 _Yes,_ Jim replied. 

Spock smirked then snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely inside Jim. His mate cried out; hands curling into fists on the desk top.

 _Asshole,_ Jim fussed at him even though he quite liked being taken a bit roughly. _Don’t move yet._

Spock nodded then leaned down to nip at the back of Jim’s neck and kiss the side of Jim’s face.

Jim uncurled his fists and arched his back, pushing back against Spock.  He felt those double-ridges he loves so much rub against his prostate in just the right way.  He gasped then moved his hips forward until half of Spock’s cock was in him before pushing back and taking it in again. Jim hung his head and moved up slightly, so he wasn’t bent over the best completely; placing his hands flat on the desk top.  He moved his hips back and forth again; moaning in pleasure as he did.

Spock groaned and straightened up to look down at the sight of his mate fucking himself on his penis.  He stared at the sight of where they were joined and loved how hot and tight his mate felt clenched around him. He watched as Jim’s greedy hole took him in and out for several moments before his control snapped.

Spock grabbed Jim’s hips and pulled his mate back against him hard, their skin slapping together, and relishing in the cry Jim exclaimed.

“Spock!”

Spock growled then started a hard pace, fucking his mate in earnest as Jim made sweet noises for him.

Jim moved down to his forearms on the desk and hung his head.  All he could do was take it as his mate thrust into him over and over.  He loved the way Spock did this to him, dominating him, making him his even though they’d been together for nearly four years.

Jim felt himself close to climax, his own arching erection confined in his pants as Spock had only deemed that his ass needed to be exposed.  He mewled as he felt Spock’s thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

 _That’s it, Spock,_ Jim told him through their bond, clenching his muscles around the thick cock inside him. _Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Claim me._

Spock growled and bent back over Jim, making himself flush against his mate’s back.  He bite down hard at the side of Jim’s neck.

Jim’s mouth hung open as he moaned and keened. He felt the warmth of his mate in his head as Spock continued to pound into him. 

“Spock…please,” Jim tried. “’m close.”

 _Who do you belong to?_ Spock asked.

_You._

_Say it!_

“I’m yours! All yours!” Jim managed to get out before Spock nailed his prostate, bringing Jim to release; his seed bursting from his hard cock and into his underwear.  Spock followed a second later, growling out ‘mine’ as he buried himself deep inside Jim, empting himself into his t’hy’la and filling him up.

They stayed joined together for a few moments as Jim caught his breath and Spock decided if it would be best to turn Jim over on the desk and take him again.

“No,” Jim sighed out. “You can wait until tonight to fuck me again. Too sore to go so soon.”

Spock nodded then kissed Jim’s neck where he’d bitten him before straightening up and carefully removing his softening cock from Jim. 

Jim stayed bent over the best for a moment then slowly stood up and groaned. 

“You are leaking.”

“No shit,” Jim retorted before pulling the back of his pants and underwear up.  “I have to go home in soiled clothes now.”

“That pleases me,” Spock told him as he put himself away in his own pants.

Jim shook his head at his weird Vulcan. He turned around to face his mate and smiled. “I get fucked over your desk without as much as a kiss? That’s not nice, Spock.”

Spock smiled back and stepped closer to Jim, wrapping his arms around him. “My apologies, t’hy’la,” he said before pressing his lips to Jim’s in a sweet kiss.

Jim broke the kiss a few seconds later and reached a finger up to trace one of Spock’s slanted eyebrows. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

* * *

 

A few months later, Jim was sparing in the training center with a new recruit named N’Vea.  She was the daughter of a minor Vulcan diplomat who Spock had seen chase down a thief in the market.  Jim thought he was tough but would need more discipline and training before she’d be a worthy opponent. Sure she had more strength then Jim but he knew how to get the upper hand.

He had her pinned in a matter of moments. 

“Do you yield?” he asked as she struggled to get out of his hold on the mat.

“No,” she gritted out.

 “Yield or else,” Jim told her, managing to get his small dagger out and holding it to her neck.  She stilled under him.

“I yield.”

Jim smiled. “Good.”  He got off of her and stood up.  “You should work with Stelev over there,” Jim then told her, pointing to his comrade in the corner of the room. “He’ll be a good mentor.”

N’Vea nodded then stood up.  She bowed her head to him before turning and heading over to Stelev.  Jim turned and put his dagger back in its sheath.  He saw Sarek standing nearby and smiled before walking over to his father-in-law.

“Sarek, you never come here,” Jim stated.  “Did Spock do something?”

“He did not, James,” Sarek replied. “I would like to speak to you about a mission.”

“Me? Spock is the one in charge of missions.”

“This mission does not concern him.  The Klingons have a new arms dealer by the name of Doukev. An Orion who has an eye for young human males such as yourself.”

Jim blinked. “Oh.  I…you’re not…asking me to seduce him, are you?”

“Seduction does not necessarily have to lead to sexual contact. It could merely be a flirtatious act that draws intel from the Orion.”

“NO!” Spock’s voice roared from the other side of the room. Jim sighed as he heard Spock rushing towards them. When Spock came to them, Jim then found himself being thrown over Spock’s shoulder and held there. 

“He will not be a part of such a mission,” Spock snarled at his father. “He is mine. My mate. The bearer of my children.”

“Do you know any other young, aesthetically pleasing human males?” Sarek asked, ignoring his son’s tone.

Spock shook his head. “No, but Jim will not…”

“I’ll do it,” Jim interrupted, lifting his torso up a bit to tell Sarek over Spock’s shoulder.

“No…”

“Good,” Sarek replied then walked away.

“No,” Spock said again before walking the opposite way with his mate.

“Spock, where are we going?”

“Home and you will never be allowed to leave.”

“Spock, you can’t keep me at home,” Jim told him before slapping Spock’s butt. 

“Yes, you will stay at home and bear me more children. No missions.”

Jim sighed and figured when Sarek returned they could talk sense into Spock.  In the meantime, Jim hung over Spock’s shoulder as Spock carried him home.

* * *

 

“He is needed,” Sarek told his son later that evening as they stood in his home office. “For the Empire.”

“No.”

Sarek puffed out his chest. “You defy your oath to serve the Empire…the Emperor?”

Spock puffed out his chest as well. “I will kill the Emperor.”

Sarek deflated and sighed, shaking his head. “Now is not the time.”

“I want to do it, Spock,” Jim spoke up from where he sat nearby.

Spock shook his head.

“Spock, I’m not going to cheat on you.”

“That is not why I object.  The…thought of another coveting you…I cannot bare it.”

Jim stood up and walked over to his mate. “He’ll look but I promise there will be no touching, only flirting.”

“Or we could get close enough to drug him,” Uhura’s voice came from the doorway. They turned and saw her standing there with a red haired Orion female.  “Sorry I am late, Lord Sarek. I see I haven’t missed much though.”

“You have not,” Sarek said.  “Spock is being difficult.”

“I am not,” Spock nearly pouted, putting an arm around Jim and holding him close.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked Uhura.

“The Empire and Vulcan High Command don’t really want someone talking to Doukev that can be traced to them.  Since I do work for whoever pays the most, I was contracted.”

“Who is she,” Spock spoke, nodding to the Orion.

“Gaila Vro,” the Orion answered. “I’m assisting Uhura.  Been following Doukev around for a few months. I know how to get close to him.”

“Then you seduce him,” Spock growled.

Gaila and Uhura chuckled.

“I would if I could, but he likes the pretty humans such as your mate.”

Spock’s grip on Jim’s waist tightened.

“Spock, I’m going,” Jim told him.  “I need an adventure.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I will go as well.”

Sarek snorted at that before shaking his head. “Doukev will not approach James if he reeks of his mate.”

“I will…” Spock tried but Sarek gave him a look.

“These orders come from the Emperor, S'chn T'gai Spock,” Sarek told him. “You will stay here on Vulcan while Jim goes with Uhura and Miss Vro. Is that clear?”

Spock looked away but nodded.

“Good,” Sarek said before turning to Jim. “Go and pack. You three leave in a few hours.”

Jim nodded.

* * *

 

“Do not go,” Sebastian fussed as he hugged his daddy in the doorway.

“I gotta, sweetie,” Jim told him. “The Emperor says so.”

“Dad can kill him.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh then shook his head. “Not right now he can’t.  I won’t be gone long.”

“Don’t go,” the twins then said, hugging their daddy as well. 

Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around all three of his babies.  “I love you all so much, but I have to go on this mission.  Dada, Grammy, and Grandpa will be here with you so you won’t be lonely.” Jim looked up to see Spock standing nearby looking extra grumpy.  “You’ll watch over them.”

Spock nodded.

Jim smiled then felt his boys doing something.  He looked down and saw they were all rubbing their faces and bodies against him and purring.

“Stop scenting me, you three,” Jim lightly fussed before giving them all one last big hug before pulling away and standing up.  “Behave as best as you can, alright?”

They nodded.

Jim smiled then picked up his duffle bag. “Love you, Spockums.”

Spock smiled back before leading his mate out of the house. He walked Jim to Uhura waiting hover car and helped him put the duffle away.  Before Jim could enter the car though, Spock pinned him to the side, rubbed up against him and kissed him senseless. 

The Vulcan pulled away a moment later then turned and went back into the house, leaving Jim breathless against the car.

* * *

 

Jim made himself comfortable on Uhura’s personal star cruiser.  It was a decent size for the three of them to fit into and even had a small kitchen area and a lounge.  Uhura sat in the pilot seat while Gaila sat in the co-pilot seat.  Jim sat behind them and buckled in as they prepared to depart Vulcan.

“You sure his mate won’t try and follow?” Gaila asked Uhura.

“He won’t disobey his father,” Uhura replied.

Jim chuckled. “He would.”

Uhura laughed as they heard footsteps coming up the small ladder and into the pilot area.  Jim thought for a moment Spock was there but was then surprised to see Bones take a seat next to him.

“What the hell?” Jim asked.

“Spock told me that I either get my ass on this ship to accompany you or else he’d skin me alive,” Bones replied, looking to his friend. “So here I am.”

“I like this Spock guy,” Gaila said. “Practically molests his mate in front of us in the car then scares someone to come with us. He’s cool.”

Jim shook his head. “So where are we going? Orion?”

“Risa,” Uhura replied as she piloted the ship out of Vulcan’s atmosphere and into space. 

“Nice,” Jim replied with a smile before their ship went into warp.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Jim was laying in the lounge, sleeping, when something landed in his lap.  He woke and saw a small brown bag was there.  He then looked up to see Gaila standing next to his bunk.

“Yes?” he asked, sitting up.

“There’s some hair dye and color contacts in the bag,” she replied.

“Why?”

“Everyone in the galaxy knows that Lord Sarek’s son has a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed human for a mate.  You need to change your appearance and take a few showers.  Spock and your sons’ scents are all over you.”

“Oh, right,” Jim said before smiling and standing up.  “What color dyes do you have?”

“Brown and black. I suggest you read the directions carefully or else you’ll end up with green hair.”

Jim nodded. “Right, well, I’ll go change then.”

* * *

 

Jim came out of the bathroom an hour and four showers later.  He showed Bones and Gaila his newly dyed hair with a smile.

“I look good as a brunette,” Jim said.

“Eh, still not my type,” Bones told him.

“And you need another shower,” Gaila said. “I am still getting a hint of Vulcan on you.”

Jim sighed but nodded then turned back and went into the shower.  When he came back out thirty minutes later, Gaila smiled and nodded.

“No Vulcan scent, but just to be safe,” Gaila said then grabbed Jim into a big hug. 

Jim laughed. “Orion scent?”

“Yep, so Doukev won’t get suspicious.  When we get to Risa, we’ll find him in a club so you’ll be able to get other scents on you by dancing around.”

“I’m not that good of a dancer,” Jim told her.

“You don’t have to be,” Bones spoke up. “Just twirl that ass of yours around in front of him and you’ll have him.”

Jim nodded. _I actually don’t want to twirl my ass at anyone._

 _Then you should not have left,_ Spock told him. _And your ass better not be touched by anyone._

 _Yeah, yeah, Spock._ Jim then went to his duffle and looked thru it.  He cursed when he realized his birth control hypo wasn’t there.  He shrugged and figured he’d take it once he returned from the mission.

* * *

 

Spock calculated how long a trip to Risa would be in Uhura’s ship then left his house a few hours later.  He made sure his sons were tucked into bed and left his mother a note to look after them.  Spock came to the High Command’s ship hangar and found a fast ship that would get him to Risa only a few hours after Uhura’s and commandeered it.

Spock knew his father and the High Command would be cross, but they could not force him to let his t’hy’la, his mate, go on a mission by himself. He had to be with Jim to make sure no one touched what was his. 


	11. Orion Trouble

Jim fidgeted slightly before hiking up his tight, low-rise black pants.  It didn’t do much, but Jim still felt the need to do it.  He then looked down at his tight top that was mesh in the front but not in the back which covered his tattoo. He sighed.

 _Just lure him away from his body guards,_ Jim told himself before putting on a smile and strolling up to the two big bouncers outside the club.  He winked at one of them and got told to go on in which earned him some yells from the people waiting in line. 

The music pounded in his ears and chest as he walked further into the club.  He looked around and saw bodies dancing together on the large dance floor, people standing about the sidelines, at the bar and sitting about in the various plush seats.

Jim nodded to himself then walked over to bar.  He got numerous appreciative stares and smiled back as he leaned over the bar and ordered a shot.

_Find the VIP area where Doukev is hanging out…dance nearby to get his attention…you can do this Jim._

Jim downed his shot to steady his nerves then turned to find Gaila standing there.

“Hey handsome,” she purred. “Come here often?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m trying to work here.”

“Oh? How much for a blowjob?” a drunk Ferengi turned on his stool and asked.

Jim looked to the Ferengi and smiled before pulling out switch blade and holding it to the Ferengi’s neck. “Fuck off.”

The Ferengi nodded then shuffled off his stool and disappeared into the crowd.  Jim shook his head and put his blade away as Gaila chuckled.

“Doukev is in the VIP area over my left shoulder,” she told him.

Jim glanced that way and saw the bald, green Orion sitting in the middle of the oversized couch with two young human twinks sitting on either side of him.  There were several bodyguards standing around.

“Where’s Uhrua?” Jim asked.

“Snooping about,” Gaila replied.  “There are lofts on the upper floors of this club. Doukev is renting one of them for his stay here.”

“I can see if I can get him alone in his loft,” Jim told him. “Could take him from there.”

“That’s what Uhura was thinking.”

“Where’s Bones?”

“He’s nearby in case you need medical attention.”

Jim huffed. “Why does he always think I’m going to get hurt?”

Gaila shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. Just met you a day ago.  Anyway, get that cute ass of yours over to Doukev.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said before heading to the dance floor. 

Hands were immediately on in, pulling him to dance or just to touch.  Jim fought against them and cat calls; thankful that the hands had stayed above the waist.

Jim made it to a good spot in front of Doukev’s VIP area and started swaying his hips and dancing.  He bit his bottom lip as he made eye contact with the Orion.  He watched as Doukev looked him up and down then grinned at Jim before motioning for him to come over.

Jim grinned back and swayed his hips as he walked to his mark.  One of the bodyguards went to stop Jim but Doukev stood up and waved him away.

“No, no, I invited him over,” Doukev said, still grinning at Jim. “What’s your name, Green Eyes?”

Jim fluttered his eyelashes at him and ducked his head acting embarrassed. He was glad that the Orion liked the contacts, but Jim didn’t. “Danny.”

“Danny,” Doukev breathed out. “My favorite name.”

“I thought Peter was your favorite name,” one of the twinks, a red head, pouted at Doukev.

Doukev sighed then looked to Peter and the other twink on the couch. “I’m done with you two. Leave.”

“What?” they both asked.

“Leave us. Now,” Doukev growled.

 _Spock growls better,_ Jim thought as the twinks huffed and stood up. The glared daggers at Jim as they passed him and left. 

“Danny, come sit with me,” Doukev said, sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

Jim nodded and moved closer, sitting down on the plush couch and smiling at the Orion. Doukev smiled back before putting his arm on the back of the couch behind Jim and placing his other hand on Jim’s knee.

“Those are gorgeous green eyes you have there,” Doukev said.

“Thank you,” Jim replied. “I like your brown eyes.” _Spock’s are better._

Doukev grinned before asking, “What brings you to Risa, Danny?  Here alone?”

Jim nodded. “Bad break up. Needed to get that asshole out of my mind and have a good time.”

“I would cut my own hand off before hurting you, my sweet Terran.”

“Thank you,” Jim said while internally gagging.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes, please, but only one,” Jim the laughed a bit. “I don’t handle my drinks that well.”

“Well I promise to be a gentlemen and not get you drunk.”

Jim laughed again and nodded.

* * *

 

Spock had just arrived and stood on the balcony above the club’s dance floor.  He gripped the railing as he looked down at where he’d found Doukev and Jim sitting.  Doukev was touching his mate.   

“Hey cutie,” a voice said next to him. 

Spock ignored the voice.

“Looking for a good time?” the voice asked.

Spock rolled his eyes before looking next to him to see a red-haired human male smiling at him.

“I think we’d have a fun time partying together,” the twink said.  

“No,” Spock said before looking back to Jim.

“Really? Because I just love Vulcans and...”

“Leave now or else be thrown over the balcony,” Spock growled.

The red head pouted then slinked away. Spock shook his head then left as well, intent to get the Orion alone to hurt him severely for touching his t’hy’la.

* * *

 

Jim chuckled at a stupid joke Doukev said.  Doukev chuckled back then one of his bodyguards got his attention.  Jim watched as the guard whispered something to Doukev and Doukev nod in response. Doukev looked back to Jim and eyed him.

“What’s up, darling?” Jim asked sweetly.

Doukev smiled then shook his head before waving over a waiter that was hanging around nearby.

“Are you sure you’re not trying to get me drunk?” Jim forced a giggle. _God I sound ridiculous._ “That’s the second drink you’ve gotten me.”

Jim watched as one bodyguard turned his back to Jim and Doukev and took a couple drinks from the waiter’s tray.  He then turned back around and handed them to Doukev. 

“For my new sweet,” Doukev said, giving Jim one martini glass. “And I am not trying to get you drunk.”

“If you say so, you bad boy,” Jim teased before taking the martini and bringing it to his mouth to drink.

 _Lure him up to his loft,_ Spock suddenly told him.

Jim chocked slightly on his drink. _Spock? What the hell?_

“Are you well, Danny?” Doukev asked, taking Jim’s martini glass from him.

Jim nodded as Spock responded. _I am here, lure him up to his loft and try to keep his touching of you at a minimum._

_Spock, dammit! Where are our babies?_

_Home where we will be going back to once I have captured the Orion._

Jim internally sighed before smiling at Doukev. “So tell me about you? What brings you to Risa?”

Doukev smiled back. “Pleasure.”

“No business?” Jim asked, taking another drink of the martini.

“Risa is a neutral planet so the business I conduct cannot occur here.”

“And what business do you conduct?” Jim asked, starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

Doukev smirked then moved his hand from the back of the couch to brush a lock of Jim’s dyed brown hair off his forehead.  “Why do you ask?”

Jim shrugged. “Just making conversation.”  His vision then started to double. He blinked and refocused on Doukev.

“Are you sure you are okay, Jim?”

Jim nodded, making his head feel more lightheaded.  His whole body started to tingle. “You called me Jim.”

“That I did,” Doukev said, scooting closer.

Jim blinked, seeing double of the Orion again. “There’s two of you.”

“There isn’t, it’s just the drug making its way thru your system.”

Jim took in what Doukev had just said. “What…drug?” Jim then giggled.  Whatever it was made him feel light and floaty.

“Just a simple truth serum.  So tell me, Jim, why are you here on Risa?”

 Jim giggled and leaned back against the couch.  “To get you.”

Doukev smiled, placing a hand on the back of Jim’s head and gripping Jim’s hair. Jim hissed at the pain as Doukev leaned close to Jim’s face. “Who are you here with?”

“Uhuru…Gala…Bonesy,” Jim said.

“Nyota Uhura and Gaila Vro I assume?”

Jim blinked at the now three Doukevs he was seeing. “Yeppers.”

 _Jim, he has drugged you,_ Spock growled.

 _I know my sweet green honey bunny,_ Jim replied.

“Where is your mate?” Doukev asked.

“How’d you know I me? Me Jim that is.”

Doukev smiled, “Those contacts can’t fool me and neither can this atrocious dye job.  Your blonde roots are showing.”

“I pretty,” Jim said before sticking his tongue out at Doukev.

Doukev gripped Jim’s hair tighter. “Where is your mate? Where is Spock?”

 _I am going to make you say something, Jim,_ Spock said a few seconds before Jim felt a nudging in his head.

“Where is Spock?” Doukev asked again.

“Home,” Jim lied even though he wanted to say ‘up in your loft’.

Doukev smirked. “Then why did Peter say he saw a Vulcan up on the second level?”

“Dunno.  He’s a bitch,” Jim giggled.

Doukev shrugged. “He is and since no one can lie with the truth serum in their system, I believe you.” Doukev then stood up, taking Jim with him. “And since your mate is all the way on Vulcan, why don’t we go up to my room and have some fun?”

Jim leaned into the Orion as his legs felt they were going to float away. “You said you’d be a gentlemen.”

“That was before I found out that I had the mate of Spock in my presence,” Doukev said, removing his hand from Jim hair and putting his arm around him and leading him towards the elevator.

 _I will kill him,_ Spock growled in his head.

_No kill…capture…where’s Uhuru?_

_Uhura and I told her to wait out back with Gaila.  Once I kill him…_

_Capture._

Spock sighed. _Yes, capture. Once he is…captured, Gaila and Uhura will take him into their custody._

Jim nodded as Doukev ushered then into the elevator.  Jim went to the back and leaned against the wall to keep himself steady.  He looked to the Orion and laughed.

“That serum is making him loopy,” one of the bodyguards said.

“Makes him more pliable in bed then,” Doukev replied.

“You’re bald,” Jim told him with a big grin. “And ugly.  Spock will kill you.  Kill you.  Haha…you’re bald.”

Doukev shook his head. “I cannot wait to shove my cock down your throat.  Wonder what your Vulcan will think then?”

“If your thingy comes near my mouthy then I will bite it off,” Jim told him before laughing.  “Then you’ll have no thingy.”

The elevator door opened and Doukev grabbed Jim’s wrist and yanked him out and down the hallway. 

“You smell fertile, Jim, how about I breed you, huh? That’ll shut you up.”

“Only Spockums can breed me,” Jim told him.

His body guards opened the door to the loft and they all filed in.  But before one of the guards could shut the door, the door shut itself.  They stared at the then watched it lock and the lights flickered off then back on.  The guards scrambled around Doukev as the Orion pulled Jim in front of him as shield.  The guards pulled out phasers and looked around.

“Who is here?” Doukev yelled.

“Spockums!” Jim giggled.

“You said he was home,” Doukev hissed into Jim’s ear.

“I made him say that,” Spock’s said, suddenly appearing behind the group. 

The guards turned and fired but Spock held a hand up, stopping the phaser fire in midair in front of him.

“What the…” one of the guards said before Spock flicked his wrist, causing the phaser fire to return back to the guards, ripping thru each of their torsos, killing them. 

Doukev stepped back as his guards’ bodies fell to the ground.  He kept Jim in front of him as Spock stared at him with fury in his eyes.

“Don’t try anything or else,” Doukev said, moving a hand to Jim’s throat and squeezing.

Jim giggled then pulled his switch blade out and stabbed Doukev in thigh.  Doukev tossed Jim to the side and yelled in pain before pulling the blade from his leg.  Doukev looked to Spock and glared, holding the blade out. 

"I'll kill you," Doukev growled. 

Spock smirked then raised a brow at the Orion. 

Doukev then felt like his head was burning.  He grabbed at his head, crying out in more pain.  

“No kill,” Jim said before standing up and staggering over to Spock. “Capture baldy.”

Spock took Jim into his arms as Doukev continued to cry.  He moved a hand to Jim’s forehead and leaned Jim’s head back slightly to look into his eyes to see the pupils dilated.  “You are having an adverse reaction to the drug.”

“Just a teensy bit, honey bunny,” Jim replied with a sloppy smile. “He said I’m fertile.”

Spock moved his hand from Jim’s forehead to caress his mate’s cheek. “You are.  Did you forget your birth control hypo?”

“Uh-huh,” Jim nodded. “Hey! We should have another baby!”

“I do not think…”

“But I want another baby!” Jim whined. “It’s the truth!  Another wittle bitty baby Spock.”

“We will discuss this later,” Spock told him before the door to the loft opened and Uhura and Gaila walked in.

“He better not be dead or else the Empire won’t pay me,” Uhura fussed.

Spock glanced to them then looked to the crying Orion. The Orion then stopped and slumped over on the ground, unconscious.

“Dead?” Gaila asked.

“No,” Spock replied. “Take him and leave.  Where is Leonard?”

“Nearby. Does Jim need him?” Uhura questioned as she and Gaila went to Doukev and grabbed him up.

“Need a baby in me,” Jim muttered before trying to undo Spock’s pants.

Spock nodded at Uhura.  

“We’ll send him up then,” Uhura said before she and Gaila left with their captive.

“Baby,” Jim muttered again before dropping to his knees in front of Spock.

Spock arched a brow at his mate.

“Gonna put a baby in me,” Jim said, mouthing at Spock’s cock through his pants and trying to pull the said pants down as well.

“If would not be possible to get pregnant thru fellatio, t’hy’la,” Spock sighed before pulling Jim back up to his feet. "And we will not be making any babies while you are impaired."

Jim sagged against him and chuckled. “I got a secret.”

“And what is your secret?”

“My throat feels funny,” Jim said before passing out in Spock’s arms.


	12. Jim Wants Another Baby

Jim fluttered his eyes open and found himself in a soft bed, under sheets and a light comforter.  He rubbed a hand over his eyes as he heard a sound that made him think that he was on a beach back on Earth. 

He sat up and quickly realized that he was naked.  He looked around and saw he was in a nicely sized bedroom. There were two doors to one side; one led to what Jim could see as a bathroom while the other was closed.  There was a sliding glass door to the other side that was partially open, allowing a cool breeze to blow into the room.  Jim blinked and saw a beautiful sandy beach just outside.

 _Where am I?_ Jim wondered as the closed door opened.

“We are still on Risa,” Spock’s said, walking into the room. 

“We weren’t near a beach though.”

“No,” Spock replied, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his mate. “I had us moved here after Leonard flushed the drug out of your system.”

Jim groaned and closed his eyes. “I can’t believe I let myself get drugged.”

“No, ashayam, you did nothing wrong.  Doukev drugged you and he will pay.”

Jim opened his eyes when he felt Spock touch his cheek. “I still should’ve been more alert.”

Spock shook his head. “These things happen in our line of work, Jim.  Uhura has been drugged before, people have attempted to drug me and my mother quite enjoys poisoning people.  You are lucky to have a mate that can alleviate some of the symptoms.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Where are they? Uhura, Gaila, and Bones I mean?”

“Bones is in the villa next door while Uhura and Gaila took Doukev back to Vulcan.”

“Villa?”

Spock nodded. “We are on a family resort in a villa on a private beach.”

“That’s nice.  Wish the boys were here with us. I think they’d like playing on the beach.”

“They will be here in four point seven hours with my parents.”

Jim’s expression lit up in excitement. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and hugged him. “You are the best husband ever.”

“I am aware,” Spock replied, hugging his mate back. 

Jim relaxed as Spock ran his hands up and down his bare back.  “Spock?”

“Hm?”

“Why am I naked?”

Spock pulled back, his eyes dark. “I bathed you to remove the stench of the club patrons and Doukev.”

Jim chuckled. “So I smell like you now?”

“You could smell more like me.”

Jim nodded then pushed Spock down onto the bed and straddled him. “Knocking me up would make me reek of you.”

Spock’s nostrils flared as he grabbed Jim’s hips. “Yes, but you do not wish to have another baby.”

Jim placed his hands on either side of Spock’s head and leaned over him. “I do want another one. Just one then no more until your Pon Farr.  Understood?”

“Yes.”

“And it better be a girl.”

“Of course,” Spock said before smirking. “May I remove my clothes?”

Jim sat back then helped Spock take off his shirt. He stopped Spock from going for his pants though.  He shook his head at Spock and undid the pants himself.  He pulled them down, along with Spock’s underwear, just enough for Spock’s hard cock to jut out.

“Someone’s ready to go,” Jim chuckled before taking the large, thick cock in his hand and stroking it. 

“I am always ready to go with you, asal-veh,” Spock said, closing his eyes and groaning as his mate worked him for a few moments, making sure the natural lubricant coated him completely.  He opened his eyes after Jim had moved his hand away and watched as Jim shuffled up so he could guide himself over Spock’s cock. 

Spock gently gripped Jim’s waist as his beautiful mate slowly sank down on him.  He watched Jim’s eyes widen and his mouth drop open in a moan as he sat down completely on the Vulcan’s cock.

“No moving,” Jim told him, adjusting to Spock’s girth.

Spock gentle rubbed his thumbs against Jim’s skin on his waist and nodded. “I will lay here and let you do all the work.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh. “Getting lazy in bed already? Thought that wouldn’t happen until you’re an old Vulcan.”

Spock smiled. “I am not getting lazy, ashayam. I am merely allowing you to take control.”

Jim smiled back then circled his hips.  He clenched around Spock and gasped, feeling those double-ridges against his prostrate.

A breathy groan fell from Spock’s lips at the sight.  He took one hand off of Jim’s waist and gripped Jim’s erect and leaking penis, circling his thumb around the head before stroking him up and down.

Jim mewled at the feeling of being completely full with Spock’s thick cock and his mate’s hand on his aching cock.

Spock smiled as Jim closed his eyes and rocked his hips forward into Spock’s hand.  Spock paused the movements of his hand and merely watched as Jim kept rocking back and forth.  Jim's leaking cock sliding in and out of Spock's fist.

After a few moments, Spock moved his hand from Jim’s cock and placed it on his abdomen. His eyes trailed up Jim’s bare chest, disappointed that all of the marks he’d left on his mate were gone.

 _I will have to rectify that,_ Spock told himself before slowly inching his hand up Jim’s chest to a pert nipple. He rubbed his thumb over it before lightly pinching.  

Jim gasped then knocked Spock’s hand away. “Play with but no pinching.”

Spock chuckled and nodded. “How about you get to moving?”

"I am moving."

"Up and down, ashayam. I want to watch you bounce on my cock."

Jim stuck his tongue out at the Vulcan under him before raising his hips up until Spock’s cock was almost out of him then slammed himself down. He threw his head back and cried out as Spock groaned.  Jim then set a fast past, bouncing up and down on his Vulcan’s hard cock as Spock played with his nipple and gripped his waist.

Jim moved his hands to rest on Spock’s hairy chest as he rode Spock hard; gasping and moaning in pleasure as he did, his cock bouncing against his stomach.

Spock growled at the sight of his mate on top of him, riding him.  He reached a hand up and pulled Jim down by the back of his neck, leaning up himself to meet Jim in a fierce kiss.  Jim mewled into his mouth and let Spock control the kiss as he kept bouncing on the thick cock.   Spock released his mouth and Jim gasped in pleasure, reaching a hand down to his own cock, but his Vulcan knocked his hand away.

“No, please…I need to…” Jim looked down at him and begged.

Spock growled out before latching his mouth onto Jim’s chest, sucking at the nipple he wasn’t allowed to pinch.

“Ah! Spock…fuck…please,” Jim arched his back and cried out. 

Spock gripped his hips and finally started thrusting his hips up into Jim, meeting Jim’s bounces down on him. He moved away from the nipple to leave marks across Jim’s chest before laying his head back on the pillow to watch his mate’s expression.

 _You love this,_ Spock told Jim.

_Yes!_

_You love when I fuck you…breed you._

Jim let out an undignified sound in response.

Spock kept trusting up into Jim’s tight heat, pounding at Jim’s sweet spot. Jim leaned forward and curled his hands into fists on Spock’s chest as Spock bent his knees and planted his feet on the bed, giving him more leverage to drive his cock into Jim’s greedy hole. 

Jim threw his head back and mewled.  He lightly pulled at Spock’s chest hair as he met Spock’s thrusts; grinding down just as hard as Spock pounded up.

Spock growled, enjoying all the strangled cries coming out of Jim’s mouth as the bed creaked under them. He leaned up again and bit Jim’s neck.

“Spock!” Jim moaned as he came; emptying himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs. 

Spock followed soon after, groaning out in Vulcan how much he adored his mate as buried his cock completely in Jim and filled him with his seed.  

Jim plopped down onto Spock's chest and attempted to catch his breath, ignoring the mess he’d made on their stomachs.  

Spock placed his hands to Jim’s ass and squeezed them together as he kept his knees bent and feet planted his feet on the mattress in order to keep himself buried inside Jim’s tight heat.

“Pull out,” Jim grumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling under Spock’s chin.

“No,” Spock said, continuing to squeeze Jim’s firm ass cheeks.

“Spock.”

“My seed will stay in this way.”

Jim sighed. “That’s not going to affect whether I get pregnant or not.”

.

.

.

“Fine, stay in me,” Jim conceded which made Spock’s chest rumbled in a purr.  “Pervert.”

“Love you too, th’y’la.”

* * *

 

Five hours, two more rounds of enthusiastic love-making and a long shower later, Jim was completely dressed as he greeted his babies at the front door to the villa.

“Daddy!” the three of them exclaimed, running into the villa and giving their daddy a group hug.

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around his sons. “Missed you guys.”

“You were gone forever, daddy,” Soren said, cuddling against Jim.

“I was gone for at most a couple days.”

“That is forever,” Sebastian told him, pulling back and staring at his daddy with his big blue eyes.

Jim chuckled as Sebastian sniffed him. “Can I help you?”

Sebastian stood back. “You smell like sa-mekh.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It is,” Sebastian stated before walking away to look out at the private beach.  Sammy watched him the quickly went to stand next to his brother.

Jim shook his head and stood up with Soren on his hip.  He smiled at his in-laws as Spock helped them and their luggage into the villa.

“Thanks for bringing them,” Jim said.

“It was no problem,” Amanda replied. “Sarek had to come anyway.  The Risian’s don’t take too kindly to people, Spock, breaking their no killing rule.”

“My mate was in danger,” Spock spoke up, setting down the luggage in the living room area.

“They are still upset and I have to appease them,” Sarek said, staring at his son. “You know when to kill and went not to. You are not a child.”

Spock made a grumpy face and looked away from his father’s stare.

Jim shook his head again then went over where Sebastian and Sammy were. “You boys want to go play on the beach?”

“Yes!” they all replied.

“We can bury dada in the sand.”

The boys’ eyes widened. “Really?”

“Jim…” Spock tried but Amanda spoke over him.

“What a wonderful idea!”

* * *

 

Spock internally sighed as his sons and mother packed the sand over him.  He was covered from feet to nearly his neck in sand which made his sons happy. Jim had gone into the villa for a moment and Spock wanted nothing more for his mate to return and say he can get out of the sand.

Spock turned his head and closed his eyes as Soren accidently threw sand at his face.

“Sorry dada,” Soren said before kissing Spock’s nose. 

“It is alright,” Spock replied. “Just try and keep the sand from my face.”

“Aw, I was hoping they would bury you completely,” Bones said from where he lounged in a beach chair nearby.

“Leonard, why don’t you join us,” Amanda asked as she patted more sand onto Spock.

“No thanks, ma’am. I’m just gonna relax here for the time being.”

“How about you come swimming then,” Jim’s voice said, walking closer to the group.   

Spock couldn’t see his mate from where he was stuck but he saw his mother and sons look over to where he’d heard Jim’s voice.

Amanda whistled then smiled. “Nice swim suit, Jim.”

“Daddy, that is too small,” Sebastian said.

Spock growled then sat up, knocking all the sand his sons and mother had buried him in away.  He turned and saw his mate standing there wearing short, tight, swim shorts. His chest was bare except for the marks that Spock had left on him.

“Put more clothes on,” Spock snapped.

Jim shook his head. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Such a silly boy,” Amanda chuckled, standing up and walking over to her beach chair.  Spock stood up and went to his mate.

“Put a towel around yourself.”

“No, I’m going swimming with my sons,” Jim told him before walking around Spock and going over to his sons.  “Swimming time!”

“Swimming time!” the twins exclaimed before running towards the water. 

Sebastian stayed back and stared up at his daddy. “Clothe yourself.”

Jim put his hands on his hips and gave his son a grumpy look which wasn’t grumpy at all. “No.”

Sebastian glanced to Spock who was fuming then back up to this daddy. “Okay.” Sebastian then turned and ran towards his brothers.

Jim went to followed but Spock grabbed his wrist.  Jim groaned and looked at his husband. “Spock, I’m not changing. This suit fits and we are on a private beach. No one is around. The boys are in just their swim shorts and so are you. Why can’t I?”

“You should still…” Spock tried.

“Should your mother clothe herself?” Jim interrupted.

Spock arched a brow. “My mother is in a sun dress.”

“Is she?” Jim asked nodding his head behind Spock to Amanda.

Spock gave his mate a quizzical look then turned his head. His eyes widened at seeing his mother had removed her sun dress to reveal a two piece bathing suit. “MOTHER! Cover yourself!”

Jim laughed at his husband then broke from his grip and ran to his sons where he started splashing around with them.

* * *

 

**_Eight Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim finished throwing up into the toilet then stood up and flushed the toilet.  He walked over to the sink and proceeded to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out.

 _Why did I want to get pregnant again?_ Jim asked his mate.

 _I do not know, but I enjoyed the conception,_ Spock replied.

Jim shook his head then finished with the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Spock was waiting for him with clothes in his hands.

“We have your first check-up today,” Spock said as Jim took the clothes and started getting dressed.

“Yeah, I’m excited.”

“Please do not stab me if it shows you are pregnant with twins again.”

Jim laughed and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “Spockums, I’m not going to stab you again.”

“Good,” Spock replied before giving his mate a sweet kiss.

Jim kissed him back then pulled away. “I’ll just castrate you if its twins or more.”

Spock’s eyes widened as Jim laughed again and walked away.

* * *

 

Jim laid on the exam biobed while the twins and Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Bones. Spock stood next to them and kept a hand intertwined with Jim’s

Bones glanced behind him and saw three pairs of blue eyes and two pairs of brown eyes staring at him.

“Stop it,” Bones grumbled.

“Is the baby coming now?” Sammy asked.

“Not yet, sweetie,” Jim told his son.

“The baby will come in thrity-two weeks,” Sebastian said.

“That’s right,” Jim agreed. “Right now we’re just checking to make sure it’s one baby.”

“Its one baby,” Bones spoke up, turning the monitor for Jim and company to see.

“Yes,” Spock sighed in relief. 

Everyone, but Jim, turned to look at Spock in confusion.  Jim continued to stare at the picture of the growing baby inside him.

Soren and his brothers shook their heads then turned back to the screen.

“That’s a baby?” Soren asked.

“It looks a bean with things sticking out of it,” Sebastian added.

“Those of your little sibling’s arms and legs,” Jim told them. “The baby is still growing.”

“That’s good,” Sammy said.  “Can we get ice-cream now?”

Jim chuckled. “Yes we can.”

“Yay!”

* * *

 

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Spock knocked on his oldest son’s bedroom door. “Jim, everyone is waiting downstairs.”

“No!”

“Jim, it is Sebastian’s birthday party. You cannot keep him in his room.”

“My baby is not getting older!”

Spock sighed and rolled his eyes. While he enjoyed his mate being pregnant, he did not care for how hormonal Jim got. 

“Ashayam, you and Sebastian must come out now.”

“No,” Jim called then Spock heard light sobbing. 

“Sa-mekh,” Sebastian’s voice came thru the door. “Daddy and I will be downstairs shortly.”

“No we won’t.”

Spock shook his head. “Alright,” he replied. “I will see you two downstairs where everyone is waiting.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said as Jim continued to sob.

Spock shook his head again and walked away.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from where he was laying on the sofa to see Jim and their oldest son enter the living room.  Jim gave him a little smile then sniffled as Sebastian went over to where Bones and the family were sitting nearby.

Spock sat up as Jim walked over to him. Jim sat next to him and took his hand in his.

 _Sorry I’m so hormonal,_ Jim said.

_It is alright, Jim._

“You excited to be four?” Bones asked his sort-of nephew. 

“Yes,” Sebastian replied. “I am now three years away from my kahs-wan and my IDIC tattoo.”

Jim shook his head and kept back tears. _Do my babies have to go thru that maturity test?_

_Yes._

_But at seven?_

_It is tradition. I survived mine, as did my older brother and my father.  Sebastian and the rest of our children will as well._

“What’s a kahs-wan?” Bones asked.

“When a Vulcan is seven,” Sarek began explaining.  “They undergo the kahs-wan, a rite of passage, where they are to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge.”

“That’s insane!” Bones fussed, his eyes wide in shock.

“Thank you,” Jim agreed with his friend.

“At least you have some sense, Jim.”

“I do, but my boys will be doing the rite of passage anyway.”

Bones’ jaw dropped. _I am the only sane one on this whole godforsaken planet._

* * *

 

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim glared down at his growing bump as he waited for Spock at Vulcan High Command.  Baby number four was kicker. Even more so than their brothers were.

“Stop it,” Jim told his bump.

He got a hard kick in response.  Jim sighed and shook his head.

He looked up and saw a pretty blonde human woman approaching him.  Jim smiled at her but moved a hand to where he kept his dagger just in case.

“Jim Kirk?” the woman asked with a British accent.

“Yes,” Jim replied. “Do I know you?”

“No,” she chuckled. “I am Carol Marcus.”

“Oh! Hi,” Jim stood up from his seat and smile for real at her. The Empire had sent her to Vulcan a few months previous to help with getting Doukev’s weapons secrets. Carol’s specialty was advanced weaponry and helped develop new weapons. “Is that Orion asshole still alive?”

“Just barely. Probably will off him soon, though.  Gotten all the weapons specs from him and I don’t believe he has anything else to offer.”

“I’d love to be the one to take care of him,” Jim told her.

“I think your husband is at the front of the line.”

Jim laughed. “Well Doukev was planning to take advantage of me which Spock was furious about.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Carol said.  “Anyway, I am glad to run into you. There aren’t a lot of humans around and I was wondering where I could go to have a nice night out.”

Jim looked her over then a light bulb went off over his head. _Introduce her to Bones!_

“There’s a nice pub like place not too far from here. I’d love to take you there and introduce you to my friend Bones.  He works with a couple humans at the hospital.”

“More humans to befriend,” Carol smiled. “Not that Vulcans aren’t nice, I mean.”

“No I understand,” Jim said before seeing Spock walking quickly towards them. “How about I meet you there tonight about 8ish?”

“Certainly.  See you then, Jim,” Carol waved then turned to leave but found Spock standing there eyeing her. “Mr. Spock, I was just…”

“Leave,” Spock growled.

“Right,” Carol replied before quickly walking away.

“Spock, be nice,” Jim told his mate. “I need more friends.”

“You do not,” Spock said before put his arm around Jim and leading him towards the conference hall for a meeting with the High Command.

* * *

 

Jim sipped his Shirley Temple as he waited for Bones to arrive.  He was sitting with Carol, on Spock’s lap, chatting about the projects she is working on for the Empire.

“Once this little one is here,” Jim said, indicating his bump that Spock was touching protectively. “I’d like to get back to engineering.  My friend Scotty…”

“Montgomery Scott?” Carol asked.

Jim smiled and nodded. “He’s working on a new warp core and a theory on transwarp beaming.”

“That’s pretty interesting.”

“Indeed,” Jim replied.

“So when are you due?”

Jim felt Spock’s chest rumbled behind him as he responded, “About twenty more weeks.  My boys seems to come a week or two early though.”

“Another little boy then?”

“We do not know,” Spock spoke up as Bones walked up to them.

Jim smiled and stood up from his mate’s lap. “Bones!”

“Jim,” Bones said eyeing his friend before looking to Carol.

Jim moved to Bones introduced him to Carol. “Doctor Leonard McCoy, this is Doctor Carol Marcus.  She is a weapons specialist for at High Command.”

Bones nodded and reached a hand out to shake Carol’s.  “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Carol said.

“Well look at you two,” Jim grinned. “Getting along great.  I actually have to go now.  Little ones to put to bed.  Ya’ll have a fun night.  C’mon, Spock.”

Spock stood up then and went to his mate.

“You’re leaving?” Bones asked as Spock started to lead Jim away.

“Yeah, but ya’ll have fun!” Jim called back before leaving with Spock.

Bones shook his head then looked to Carol and smiled. “We’ve been set up.”

“I am aware.  Would you care for a drink?”

“Make it two,” Bones said before sitting down. “That’s a lovely accent by the way. Where are you from originally?

* * *

 

**_24 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim laid on the couch with a twin cuddled against him on either side.

“You two are three today,” Jim told him.

“We know,” they replied.

Jim chuckled. “You should stop growing up.”

“No, daddy,” Sammy said, looking up at Jim with his big brown eyes. "I'm gonna grow up and be a warrior like sa-mekh."

“I will stop,” Soren said.

Jim chuckled again then grunted as the baby started kicking him repeatedly. 

“Stop kicking, daddy,” Sammy told the bump.

“It not nice,” Soren added, poking at a spot on the bump.

Jim laughed lightly then sat up as Spock came into the room. 

“Dada!” the twins fussed before standing up on the couch then jumping onto Spock.  Spock caught them and spun them around before sitting them on their feet on the floor.

“Grammy is in the dining room with cake,” Spock told the twins.

“Cake!” they yelled before rushing from the room.

Jim smiled then sighed as the baby started kicking again. “This one better be a girl with as much as she is kicking me.”

“I hope we have a daughter as well,” Spock said before helping Jim up from the couch and leading him into the dining room.

Sarek was seated at the head of the table when Jim and Spock walked in while the boys were sitting on one side staring with big eyes at the cake Amanda had made.

Sebastian wandered into the room as Jim sat down.  Sebastian saw the cake and his eyes went wide.

“Their cake is bigger than mine was,” Sebastian fussed, coming over to the table and sitting next to Sarek.

“There is two of them that’s why,” Amanda replied just as the doorbell rang. 

Spock left the room to see to the door while Sebastian pouted at the big cake the twins had.

“Sweetie, it’s just cake and you don’t like cake all that much,” Jim told his oldest son.

“That is not the point,” Sebastian muttered. 

Sarek shook his head at his grandson.

Spock came back into the room with Bones and Carol in tow.  Jim smiled at seeing the two holding hands.

 _I did that,_ Jim thought.

 _Jim, you are illogical,_ Spock responded as he and the newcomers took their seats.

Jim smiled bigger anyway then started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to the twins.

* * *

 

**_30 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim moaned as Spock stroked him.  They were in bed, laying on their sides with Spock behind Jim.  Spock had one arm was around Jim’s chest, fondling a sensitive nipple, while the other was stroking Jim’s hard, arching erection.

Jim bit his lip as Spock slowed down his movements on his penis and licked around the upper part of the tattoo on Jim’s back. Spock’s own cock was nestled between Jim’s cheeks as he humped against Jim.

“Spock, ‘m close,” Jim mewled.

Spock nipped at Jim’s skin then starting pumping the blonde’s cock faster. Jim moaned in pleasure as heat built up in him, his release getting closer.

Spock’s humping behind him grew faster as Spock nearly whimpered into Jim’s ear. “Please?” he asked.

Jim nodded in response and Spock quickly moved his hand from Jim’s cock to grabbed at Jim’s thigh and move it up a bit. Jim cried out as Spock’s thick cock immediately found his entrance and speared into him. 

Spock grunted as Jim clenched tightly around him then started bucking his hips closer, humping his mate.  Jim grabbed the pillow his head was resting on and mentally urged Spock to make him cum.

 _I’m so close,_ Jim told him. _Please._

Spock bit at Jim’s neck then moved the hand from Jim’s nipple to his meld points.  Jim cried out in bliss as Spock brought him to an intense orgasm; his cum spurting out of his cock and onto the bed.  Spock humped into Jim a few more times before pulling out and ejaculating onto Jim’s butt and lower back.

Jim came down from his ecstasy then sat up on his elbow and looked over his shoulder at his mate.

“You did not just do that,” Jim said slightly out of breath.

Spock looked at his mate innocently before saying, “It just slipped out.”

Jim shook his head then rolled himself out of bed.  He stood there and sighed at feeling Spock’s cum on his back before waddling into the bathroom. 

Spock grinned then got up and followed his pregnant mate into the bathroom to help him clean off.

* * *

 

**_38 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Sarek watched his grandsons wrestle about out in the courtyard with the hint of a smile on his face.  He was quite pleased that his son found James and produced such strong children. He had wanted a big family like this but Sybok’s mother had not wanted to even be with him and when he found his beloved Amanda, she was unable to give him more than one child.

Both had been sad but such things could not be helped.  Spock was perfect even if he was, as Jim and Amanda said, a mama’s boy.

“I think this next one will be a girl,” Amanda said, coming up to stand next to her husband.

Sarek put an arm around her waist and nodded. “Another female in the house would be most pleasing.”

Amanda chuckled. “I know. I’m surrounded by all these illogical boys.”

“That you are, my love,” Sarek agreed before hearing a commotion behind them.  They turned and saw Jim waddling into the room looking cross. 

“Jim, what is wrong.”

“That damn son of yours won’t let me leave the house,” Jim said as Spock came into the room.

“You are with child…”

“I left the house plenty when pregnant with Sebastian and the twins. I want to go to the market.”

“You have also gone into labor early before so no.”

“Spock, I swear I will...” Jim then grunt and put a hand to his bump.

“Are you well?” Sarek, Amanda, and Spock asked at the same time.

“Yes, dammit!” Jim fussed at them. “This one,” he placed a hand onto his bump. “Will not stop kicking me!”

“Daddy are you alright?” Sebastian asked as he and his brothers came in from the courtyard.

“Yes, sweetie, its just that your father is annoying and your new sibling won’t stop kicking me.”

Sebastian looked to his sa-mekh and narrowed his eyes. “It is not logical to make daddy upset in his condition. You must be nice to him or else.”

“Or else what?” Spock nearly growled at his four year old.

Sebastian growled back then went to where Jim was standing and put a hand to his bump. “Do not kick daddy.”

Jim smiled, feeling the baby stop kicking.  “Thank you, Sebastian. How about the two of us go to the market.”

Sebastian kept his hand on Jim’s bump as he looked up at him with his big blue eyes. “That is not logical in your condition.”

"Yeah, daddy, you should stay here so we can protect you," Sammy and Soren said. 

Jim’s smile fell as he got grumpy again.

Sebastian then felt the baby kick against his hand hard so he pulled it away. “That baby is not logical.”

Jim shook his head then waddled away.

* * *

 

**_40 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim paced the hospital room in a gown as he waited for Bones to come get him for the C-Section.  He had to keep moving or else the baby would kick him harder. 

“No more babies,” Jim told Spock who was sitting on the bio bed. 

“Of course.”

Jim nodded then groaned as the baby did a drum solo on his kidneys. “Better be a girl. Better be a girl. With all this kicking, it better get a girl.”

“Its not a girl,” Bones’ voice said from the doorway. “Sorry, Jim.”

Jim glared at his friend as Spock flopped back onto the bed and whined.

“Yes. It. Is,” Jim gritted out.

Bones shook his head. “There was clearly a penis on that last ultrasound so unless the baby decides to do something about that in the future, you got a little boy in there and it’s time for him to come out.”

Jim sighed then followed Bones out of the room and to the operating suite.  Spock followed after them, dragging his feet.

“Can you do a castration?” Jim asked Bones.

“On the baby?” Bones asked in shock.

“Oh god no. No, on Spock.”

Spock stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at the doctor who laughed and nodded at Jim.

* * *

 

Bones pulled the baby from Jim and held him so Spock could cut the cord.  New baby let out a little wail then appeared to glare up at Bones.  Bones arched a brow and when he went to hand the baby to a waiting nurse, the baby kicked a leg out and hit the nurse in the face.

Jim chuckled at seeing that as Spock smiled.  Bones shook his head and grumbled about the crazy family.

* * *

 

Jim cuddled his swaddled newborn son and smiled at him.  He was eight pounds, eight ounces of grumpy cuteness.

“You have been kicking me for weeks you little terror,” Jim cooed.

The baby merely yawned back.  Jim smiled bigger and messed with his ears to see them unfurl into the signature Vulcan ears.

Spock looked over his mate and child and smiled. “We need to name him.”

“Spock Junior because he looks like your clone.”

“Our other sons look like my clones as well.”

“Yeah, but this little terror looks like you more.”

Spock shrugged. “I have a name suggestion.  Sylar.”

“Sylar,” Jim repeated looking at his newborn.  “Fits.  I like it.”

Spock nodded. “Sylar it is.”

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Jim was feeding Sylar a bottle and watching his older sons play with I-Chaya.  He looked up to see Stonn enter the courtyard.

“Hey,” Jim greeted.  “Where have you been?”

“A couple Romulans needed their asses kicked. I see I have a new nephew.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Sylar.”

“Good name.  Heard he’s a handful.”

“Only when I’m not around does he let people know how well his lungs work.”

Stonn chuckled. “You and Spock need to stop it already.  Four strong kids and I’ve got none.  My father is starting to get cross with me.”

“Can’t help that Spock can’t seem to stop knocking me up.”

“You begged to get pregnant with Sylar,” Spock said, coming over to them.

“Yeah…well…shut up,” Jim responded before standing up and walking away with Sylar in his arms.  “Boys, attack dad.”

Sebastian and his brothers stopped what they were doing and grinned before rushing at Spock who smiled with pride.


	13. Battlefield Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I procrastinate doing school work LOL

Jim stood in the hallway on the second floor with his hands on his hips.  He’d changed Sylar and put him in new clothes before placing him down on the floor in his nursery. Jim had then turned to dispose of the dirty diaper and when he turned back around, Sylar was gone.

Jim wasn’t worried. His 8 ½ month baby had learned to crawl not too long ago, so he was around here somewhere.  After Sebastian giving him frights for disappearing around the house, his other boys crawling or walking away in the house didn’t scare him. They’d turn up eventually.

Jim was about to walk to a nearby room and check when he heard a shriek. He turned and saw their Caitian servant rush out of a room at the end of the hallway.  Jim kept back a smile as he watched her grabbed the end of her tail then glare into the room as Sylar crawled out.

“Did he bite you?” Jim asked, walking over.

The servant jumped then looked to Jim and nodded, looking to the floor. “Yes, sir.”

Jim shook his head and picked up his youngest mini-Spock. Jim looked at Sylar. “We don’t bite.”

Sylar gave him a grumpy look then buried his face in Jim’s neck.  Jim snuggled him then looked to the Caitian standing there.  He smiled then said, “If you're not in need of medical attention, please get back to work.”

“Yes, sir,” she bowed slightly before retreating.

Jim chuckled then carried his baby downstairs to the living room where Amanda was giving the twins a writing lesson.

“They do that at their preschool,” Jim said, sitting Sylar down near his toys.

“Their teachers are not me,” Amanda replied before cooing at Sammy for writing his name neatly in standard.

Jim sat down next to them and carded his hand through Soren’s hair and watched as his almost four year old wrote his name as well.

“Can you write it in Vulcan?” Jim asked.

Soren looked at his daddy and smiled. “Yes. I’ll show you.” Soren then cleared the PADD and started writing in Vulcan script.

“Me too, daddy!” Sammy said, coping what his twin was doing.

“Da-dee!” Sylar fussed, crawling over to his family.

“And what is it, Mr. Bitey?” Jim asked.

“Who’d he bite this time?” Amanda questioned, picking up her youngest grandson.

“The Caitian’s tail. Did Spock used to bite? The twins and Sebastian weren’t much for biting.”

“My coffee table begs to differ,” Amanda said as Sylar tried grabbing a stylus pen from Sammy.

“No, this is mine,” Sammy said, scooting back away from Sylar’s hand.

Jim chuckled and looked at the teeth marks on the furniture. “They were teething and kept their biting to non-living things.”

“Still,” Amanda tsked before handing Sylar over to Jim.

Jim sat Sylar on his lap and made a silly face at him.  Sylar raised a brow but then gave him a little grin.

“To answer your question, yes Spock was a biter, but only to people who weren’t family.”

 _Sylar’s biting is your fault,_ Jim told his mate.

 _If you say so,_ Spock replied.  _Sebastian and I will be home shortly._

* * *

 

“How was your first day in the bigger school?” Jim asked when his husband and oldest son came home.

“Satisfactory,” Sebastian replied.

“Satisfactory, huh?” Jim asked. “Make any friends?”

“No.”

“But you will, right?”

Sebastian sighed. “Yes, daddy.”

Jim smiled then hugged his five year old. “And no fighting.”

“Aw,” Sebastian whined.

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Jim released Sebastian from the hug and looked at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.  Can I go play with my brothers?”

“Yes, but no body slams,” Jim told, standing up and watched Sebastian nod then run off to the courtyard.

Jim turned and saw Spock lounging on the couch, holding Sylar above his head, making grumpy faces at each other. Jim smiled then walked over to the couch and sat on Spock’s lap.

“The boys are mini yous,” Jim said.

“I am aware.  I was there for their conceptions.”

Jim snorted as Spock laid Sylar down on his chest. Jim smiled then laid down next to Spock, cuddling against him and placing his hand on Sylar’s back. Spock wrapped an arm around Jim’s middle.

Sylar nuzzled under Spock’s chin before yawning and closing his eyes. Falling asleep a few moments later.  

“We have four beautiful sons,” Jim said softly.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Perhaps a daughter will be added soon.”

“No too soon.  You still have a year or two left until your next time.”

“Yes, but I make no promises that I will not accidently knock you up until then.”

Jim turned his head and narrowed his eyes. “Am I pregnant?”

“No,” Spock assured his mate. “I am merely stating…”

“And I am merely stating…castration, Spock. I’ll do it myself too.”

Spock blinked then nodded. “I will do my best not to impregnate you.”

Jim smiled then gave Spock a peck on the lips. “That’s all I ask, Spockums.”

Spock kissed him back then said, “Why did you bring up biting earlier? Did he bite another servant because that is what they are there for?”

“Yes he did and no they’re not. They’re people working for a living. They don’t need to be bit.”

“I did a lot worse than biting the servants when I was the boys’ ages.”

“I believe that, but you had that…killing gift.”

“Perhaps the boys do?”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Spock,” Jim sighed. “Why can’t my babies have the killing gift?”

Spock nuzzled the side of Jim’s head. “It is rare, but it can run in strong clans. I have it, T’Pau has it, and so it is possible that a child of ours would have it.”

“But not the older boys?”

“My gift manifested when I was a little over a year old. T’Pau’s manifested around her second year. The twins will be four soon, so they do not have it and…”

“Sebastian is five.”

“Indeed.  They are so very strong and they will be great warriors and leaders for Vulcan and the Empire.  My father has gotten quite far on just his strength and can, with contact to meld points, inflict dire pain to an individual mentally.”

“Sweet. So…maybe Sylar could have it? He is acting a lot like you did when you were his age Amanda says.”

Spock looked down to their sleeping son on his chest. “I would be surprised if he does not have it.”

Jim smiled. “Great. Another Spock.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s ear in response.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

Spock woke up and found Sylar sitting up in bed next to him staring at him with a binky in his mouth.  Spock arched a brow then patted his youngest on the head.

“Where is daddy?”

Sylar blinked the patted Spock on his face.

_Where are you? I wished to have you when I woke up._

_Too bad, so sad._

_Jim._

_I took Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren to the training center.  You get to have all the fun training them and I don’t, so it’s my day with them.  Play with Sylar._

_It is Sammy and Soren’s birthday._

_And they wanted a day out with their daddy to the training center. We’ll be back in the afternoon and have cake with everyone. Play with Sylar and make sure you both stay out of trouble._

Spock sighed then noticed Sylar was crawling to the edge of the bed.  Spock sat up and watched, not fond of being a helicopter parent. If his boys were going to do something to get hurt, he’d let them so they’d know the consequences of their actions.

He watched Sylar get to the edge of the bed and look over the side.  Sylar then looked to the pillows next to him and grabbed one, pulling it over and pushing over the side.  Spock sat up straighter and watched Sylar look over the side again then grabbed another pillow and pushed it over the side again.

 _Fascinating,_ Spock thought as he watched his 9 ½ month old then turned and carefully put one leg over to the side then the other.  Spock leaned forward and watched Sylar drop a few inches down onto the pillows on the ground then crawl off the mound and towards the door.

 _Smart like his brothers. That is good._ Spock then got out of bed and followed after Sylar.

 _If you wander around the house with him today, put some clothes on!_ Jim fussed, somehow knowing that his mate was naked.

Spock sighed, not caring who saw him unclothed. He definitely had nothing to be ashamed of, but he grabbed a robe anyway then followed after the crawling baby.

* * *

 

“How strong are you, daddy?” Sammy asked as they stood in the training center.

“Very strong,” Jim replied to his newly four year old.

“Yes, because he has to be strong to have birthed strong children,” Sebastian spoke up with a smile.

Jim internally sighed and then cursed Spock. “Yes and no. I was strong before I had you boys.  I pinned your sa-mekh once.”

“Really?” they all asked with wide eyes.

Jim grinned, knowing that Spock was like a god to their sons. “Oh yes. I pinned him and he yielded the match.”

“But dad always pins you,” Soren said. “Like two nights ago when we came into the bedro….”

“Lalala! Nope, we…we were wrestling, but let’s not talk about that.” _Can’t believe the door wasn’t locked, but at least the boys believed they were wrestling…naked._ “How about I teach you some basics with a lirpa?  We have some small ones your size.”

The boys all jumped for joy and then happily followed Jim over to the weapons rack.  They each grabbed a small lirpa then made faces.

“Daddy, this is wooden,” Sebastian said, pouting up at Jim. “And not sharp.”

“Yeah,” Sammy added, pouting too.

Jim chuckled and grabbed one of the fake, wooden ones. “These are to practice with to build your fighting skills.  Remember the last time you played with sharp weapons, young men?”

Sebastian and Sammy’s cheeks tinted green.

“Well?” Jim asked with a smile.

“I stabbed Uncle Bones,” Sebastian quietly said, looking away from his daddy.

“I cut my arm,” Sammy quietly said as well.

Jim looked to Soren.

“I do not play with sharp weapons when you tell us ‘no’, daddy. I read about them though.”

“Good boy.”

Soren beamed as his brothers gave him a look.

“Alright, now let’s move over here and learn some basic stances,” Jim then said, ushering his sons to the middle of the mat.

* * *

 

Spock was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed. He had played with Sylar all morning and even taught him a few new words as well as help him practice standing on his own.  Sylar was close to walking but not today.

After feeding his youngest and putting him down for a nap, Spock decided a nap for himself would be pleasant.

An hour into the nap, Sylar had woken and crawled away, but Spock figured he was fine and stayed put on the couch.

Several minutes later, Spock heard a scream from down the hall and then felt his son’s discomfort.  Spock shut up from the couch and bolt towards where the shriek sounded from.  As he drew closer, he heard a lady crying and his son’s wails.

 _What is wrong? What happened?_ Jim questioned him.

 _One moment,_ Spock replied, turning into the library room and finding the Caitian servant on the floor, holding her tail that was missing the end of it.  Spock paused and looked to see his son sitting not too far from the servant, crying with blood around his mouth and the severed end of the Caitian’s tail next to him.  Books where flying off the shelves and flying around the room with other small objects that were on desks and shelves. 

 _Fascinating,_ Spock awed at find out that his youngest had at least one gift.

 _What is wrong with my baby?!_ Jim demanded.

 _One moment,_ Spock replied again, waving a hand and causing all the books and items to fall to the ground. Sylar looked to him and made grabby hands. They boy’s eyes were green and watery.

Spock walked over and picked up his distraught son and cuddled him; rubbing his back and sending soothing comfort through their parental bond.

Sylar settled after a moment then looked to Spock with his big brown eyes before pointing to the servant who was still on the ground, sobbing and holding her bleeding tail.

“What happened?” Spock questioned.

“He…he startled me, Sir,” she whimpered. “He…my tail…I…I am so so sorry. I did not mean to. He startled me.”

“What did you do?” Spock asked, his voice cold as he stepped closer to the servant.

She looked to him, her ears twitched. “I…I merely knocked him away.  He…he had my tail and…and the tip…”

Spock narrowed his eyes and watched the Caitian start to struggle to breath. “You struck my son.”

The Caitian gripped her own neck, trying to gurgle out a reply.

“Well?” Spock asked, loosening the mental grip on her neck.

“Not…hard…just…knocked…away,” she managed to get out.

Spock growled then knelt down, keeping an arm around his son, he harshly placed his hand to her meld points.  He pushed inside her heard painfully and dug around until he found the memory.  He watched as she felt pain in her tail. She turned quickly and tried pulling her tail from Sylar’s teeth, but he was latched on tight.  She then cried out and pushed the baby away, causing him to fall back, with the tip of her tail in his mouth, and hit his little head on the ground.

Spock growled again then yanked out of the meld, causing her more pain.  He stood and was about to stomp on her when Jim mentally nudged him.  He had seen the memory as well and was not pleased.

 _I will deal with her when I return in ten minutes,_ Jim said.

Spock agreed and backed from the servant before leaving the room and ordering her to stay put.

* * *

 

Jim quickly ran into the house and found his mate and young son.  He took Sylar from Spock and held him tight.

“Da-dee,” Sylar cooed, snuggling into Jim’s embrace.

“Are you alright, baby?” Jim asked.

“He is well, t’hy’la,” Spock said. “To be safe I did called McCoy and he should be here soon.”

Jim nodded as their older sons came into the room with Amanda and Sarek.

“Where is she?” Jim then asked.

“Still in the library.”

Jim nodded then turned and headed there with his family following.  Jim then handed Sylar to Amanda to hold then grabbed his switch blade from where he kept it on his person before advancing towards the door and entering the library.

Sebastian went to his dad and looked up at him. “Daddy let us use lirpas, but they were fake.”

“Did you inform him that I let you use real ones?”

“No, sir.”

Spock smiled. “Good. We’ll keep that to ourselves.”

Sebastian smiled back then jumped slightly at hearing the servant scream from the library. A few moments later Jim came back, folding his blade back down.

“What did you do?” Amanda asked as Sylar made grabby hands to Jim.

Jim took his son back and told his mother-in-law, “I didn’t kill her. As much as I wanted to, I didn’t.”

 _I would have,_ Sebastian, Sarek, Spock, and Amanda thought.

“I feel she should live with the consequence of what happens when you harm a member of the House of Surak, Son of Spock,” Jim told them. “So she has no more tail.”

“A wise decision,” Sarek said. _Still should have killed her._

Jim smiled. “Now, why don’t we head into the kitchen? We’ll sing happy birthday soon.”

“Okay!” the boys said before rushing away. 

Amanda sighed, “I’d kill the bitch, but that’s me.”  She then turned and followed after her grandsons.

Jim shook his head then followed after his family with Spock and Sarek.

* * *

 

Jim ate cake and watched as his sons played with their new toys out in the courtyard. Spock sat next to him, eating cake as well, as Bones came into the room and sat on the other side of Jim.

“They are cute kids,” Bones commented. 

“Yeah they are,” Jim said. “Sebastian is the leader of them, Sammy is the brute, and…” Jim stopped as Soren came in from outside and walked up to them. “Yes?”

“May I read my new book please?” Soren asked.

Jim nodded then turned and grabbed Soren’s new book from the table behind him.  He handed it over to his baby and watched his son take it outside, sit under a small tree and start to read.

“Soren is the quiet, logical one,” Jim then finished.

“There is no doubt about that,” Bones responded.

“How are you and Carol doing?”

“We’re good.  One year and going strong I guess.”

“You guess?”

Bones shrugged. “She’s been a little weird lately, but we’re still good.”

“She’s pregnant,” Spock spoke up.

Jim and Bones turned to the Vulcan with wide-eyes.

“No she’s not,” Bones told him, his voice cracking.

Spock ate his cake and nodded.

“Oh wow,” Jim said before looking to Bones and smiling. “Congrats?”

Bones nodded then fainted out of his chair.

Jim chuckled then looked back to his mate. “Couldn’t you have been easier about telling him?”

“She should have told him a week ago. Her scent has been insufferable since they conceived.”

“How do you know when they conceived?”

“Fertilization can occur within half an hour of insemination or up to three days afterwards.  They engaged in sex before meeting us at the tavern four point one weeks ago.”

Jim blinked. “You’re weird.”

Spock looked to Jim then smirked before pushing his plate of cake into Jim’s face.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

“I miss my babies,” Jim whined.

“We have been gone three hours,” Spock commented as he looked over the PADD he had in one hand while his other was wrapped around Jim’s waist. Jim had decided the best place to sit was on Spock’s lap while they were on the bridge of their ship.

“I still miss them and we’re going to be gone for over a week.”

“One point four weeks, ashayam,” Spock told him.  “They are with my parents and completely safe.”

Jim huffed and leaned back against Spock so his head rested against Spock’s shoulder. “Where are we going again?”

“A small weapons reserve for a group of Empire rebels.”

Jim chuckled, “What is this, _Star Wars_?”

Spock glanced to Jim. “You are illogical.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Indeed.”

“Get a room,” Stonn and Stelev commented.

* * *

 

Three days later, Jim stood on the transporter pad, armed and ready to rock.  He had his daggers in sheaths around his thighs, a phaser attached to his belt, and a gin'tak spear across his back that he’d taken from a Klingon several months previous.

Stonn, Stelev, N’Vea, stood around him with their own weapons.

Spock entered the room and blinked at his mate before shaking his head and taking his place next to him on the transporter pad.

“What?”

“You are cute with your weapons.”

“You have weapons.”

“A few blades and a phaser, but no spear.”

“I like my spear,” Jim mumbled as Bones entered the room.

“No getting hurt or else.  I’ll be down once ya’ll have taken everyone out,” Bones said.

“Yes, dad,” Jim chuckled.

“Jim, I bet I take out more than you,” Stonn said.

“Oh, you’re on,” Jim replied before Spock ordered, “Energize.”

* * *

 

Jim felt amazing as he took out rebel after rebel.  He was on a high from being on a proper battle field, dodging phaser fire, makeshift projectiles, and advancing rebels.  He loved this so much even though he hated being apart from his sons.

Jim ducked as a rebel through a punch then gave the rebel a mean uppercut before dropping them to the ground and shooting them in the face. 

Jim then turned in time to avoid a projectile before grabbing his spear from his back and throwing it, hitting the rebel in the stomach.

He smiled then quickly looked around, his comrades were taking care of themselves, taking out the rebels and making their way to the weapons reserve, a small building in the middle of the field. Who kept a weapons reserve here, he didn’t know, but it was a battlefield and Jim loved it.

* * *

 

Spock walked to the building and discreetly moved a couple fingers, causing the door to burst open. He entered and immediately was fired upon by rebels.  He held a hand up and stopped the fire midair before flicking his wrist and send the fire back to their senders, killing them. 

Spock walked further in and found a few more rebels that he knocked out to take back to Vulcan for interrogation. He quickly scanned the building and found it empty.  Most of the rebels had attacked them on the field.

Spock looked over some of the weapons then exited the building to find Jim kneeling over a rebel.  Spock smiled as he watched Jim slice their throat, blood spraying onto Jim’s jacket.

Jim stood and smiled back at his mate, his pupils dilated from all the excitement.  The blonde was a bundle of excited nerves, Spock felt which excited him.

“No one else to kill,” Jim said, his smiling changing to a grin.

“I see.”

Jim stalked towards him. “I’ve got all this energy, though. Wonder what I can do with it?”

Spock grinned back before pulling Jim to him and kissing him passionately.  Jim wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed up against his mate in excitement.

 _Need you to take me. Now,_ Jim told him, sending him filthy images of their previous romps through their bond.

Spock growled and grabbed Jim’s ass, picking him up so Jim could wrapped his legs around Spock waist.  The Vulcan then turned and walked them into the weapons building. 

Spock deposited Jim onto a large crate then went over to the unconscious rebels and threw them out of the building before shutting the door.  He turned back to see Jim toeing off his boots and pulling down his pants.

Spock growled and advanced as Jim took his pants and underwear completely off.  Spock grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him back onto the crate and pushed him so he was laying back against the top of the crate. Jim chuckled then put his legs over Spock’s shoulders as his mate fumbled with getting his pants unbuttoned.

“Having trouble?” Jim teased. 

Spock growled again then leaned forwards, bending Jim in half to claim his mate’s mouth in a dominating kiss. Jim whimpered into Spock’s kiss, opening his mouth to let Spock’s tongue inside.

Jim gripped Spock’s shirt covered biceps as he finally felt the Vulcan’s thick, heavy cock be released from his confines to smack against his testicles.  Jim moaned in excitement as Spock humped against him, moving his mouth from Jim’s to bit at his jaw and suck at his neck.

Jim moved on hand from Spock’s bicep to reach between them.  He grabbed Spock’s hard erection and stroked him, making sure his love’s cocks was nicely coated in its natural lubricant before removing his hand.

Spock whined at the loss of contact but then straightened up to watch as Jim smirked then pressed his own fingers inside his quivering hole. Spock placed his hands on Jim’s shins and moved Jim’s legs away from his shoulders, spreading them in a V so he had a better view of his mate fingering himself open.

Spock’s eyes darkened as Jim worked three of his fingers inside himself, his mouth open and filthy moans escaping it.  Spock was not jealous of his mate’s fingers…that would be illogical. He groaned when Jim’s other hand grabbed his own erection that was leaking against his stomach and started jacking himself off.

“No,” Spock snarled, gripping Jim’s legs and pulling Jim’s closer. The blonde hissed as his back rubbed against the crate as he was moved closer to Spock, his ass nearly hanging off the side. “Remove your hands from yourself.”

Jim mewled but took his hand off his cock.

“And your fingers,” Spock order.

Jim stuck his tongue out but did as his t’hy’la ordered.

Spock moved Jim’s legs around his waist and then grabbed the base of his own cock.  He rubbed it around Jim’s hole before teasing his mate and pressing in slightly before taking it out.

“No teasing,” Jim told him.

“You teased me first.”

“Just fuck me already, “Jim begged, rubbing his ass back against Spock’s cock head.

Spock chuckled. He pressed the head in, loving how Jim was still tight after all these years.  He then smirked as Jim closed his eyes and relaxed before grabbed Jim’s hips and pulled Jim back onto his cock.

Jim’s eyes shot open as he scream out in pleasure at being impaled but his mate. His hands flew behind him and he gripped the edge of the crate.

Spock enjoyed the sight for a moment before pulling out and slamming back in, his double ridges rubbing against Jim’s sweet spot.  Jim clenched around him and egged him on.

“That’s it,” Jim moaned. “Fuck me. Claim me.”

Spock growled. Something in the back of his head screamed ‘breed him’ but he ignored it and set a hard and fast pace.

Jim’s head was thrown back as the crate was creaking against the floor.  Spock drew mewls, moans, and cries from his mate that he relished more than anything.  It was enthralling to claim his mate at the end of battle. 

* * *

 

Bones exited the shuttle on what was essentially a battle field.  He walked over to a few bodies on the ground, but found most were dead.  They weren’t his team though, so he wasn’t upset.

He saw Stonn standing nearby and walked over to him. “Where’s Jim?”

“In the building being fucked,” Stonn casually replied as he checked his weapons.

Bones rolled his eyes and groaned. “Of course that’s what he and Spock are doing.”

“If I had a mate, I’d be fucking them too after such an intense battle.”

Bones blinked at him then shook his head. _Crazy Vulcans._

* * *

 

“Spock!” Jim cried out as his prostate was rammed each time Spock thrust in.

“Jim,” Spock groaned as he felt himself near climax. 

Jim tightened his legs around Spock’s middle and reached a hand up to caress Spock’s cheek. _Love you. Please…I need to cum._

Spock held Jim’s gaze and he leaned into Jim’s touch.  He mentally fondled Jim’s pleasure points as his hips continued pumping into Jim’s tight heat, making his double ridges rubbed Jim the right way.  

Jim’s eyes widen as Spock stared down at him, moving in him in more ways than one. He came with a mewling whine, arching his back as his seed spurted out of his cock and onto his jacket, mixing with the blood that was still there from the fight.

The sight was overwhelming to Spock as he thrust into Jim one last time and stilled.  He groaned Jim’s name as he released deep inside Jim, filling him with his cum.

He stayed joined to his mate as they came down from their orgasms.  When Jim’s panting subsided, Spock eased himself out of Jim and slowly moved Jim’s legs from around him. 

Jim laid on the crate and felt Spock’s seed leaking out of him. He smiled and patted Spock’s cheek before plopping his hands down beside him.

“You’re so great,” Jim commented lazily.

“I am aware,” Spock replied before unzipping Jim’s jacket and helping Jim out of it. 

As Spock cleaned off himself off, Jim hopped off the crate with a hiss and started gathering his pants. 

Spock watched his mate bend over, revealing the spent, leaking ass to him.  Spock’s chest rumbled.

“We have time for another round,” Spock said in a hopeful tone as his cock was gaining interest again.

Jim looked over his shoulder. “Let’s get these weapons loaded then you can fuck me later.”

Spock whimpered but nodded.

* * *

 

When they were a day out from Vulcan, Spock quickly realized something about his mate.  He sat in his chair in their quarters and mentally debated how to tell Jim that his birth control had failed…again. He knew Jim had taken in before the trip and Jim had even taken it a few days ago, but there was no doubt to Spock that Jim was with child. Again.

Spock sighed as Jim came into their quarters. “Talked to our babies. Can’t wait to hold them. Sylar said a new word ‘gam-ma’. Amanda also said Sylar made a fruit fly across the room. Isn’t that cute, Spock?”

Spock looked up and nodded. “Indeed. Cute.”

Jim smiled then walked over to Spock and straddled his waist in the chair. “You know, we haven’t done it at all today.”

Spock’s chest rumbled. “No we have not.”

“When do you have to be back on the bridge?”

“One point seven hours.”

“Oh, we can do a lot then,” Jim grinned before peppering Spock neck with kisses. 

Spock knew he shouldn’t cave and that he should tell Jim the news, but when Jim’s mouth got to his ear and suckled at the tip, Spock caved.

Sex first, tell Jim the good news later.


	14. Jim's Prego Again

Spock had his mate under him in bed.  Jim was close and so was Spock.  His thrusts grew erratic and harder before he soon felt Jim tense around him and reach his climax.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, his nails digging into Spock’s back as he arched into the Vulcan and ejaculated against their stomachs.

Spock groaned at the sight and feeling his mate’s tight heat clench around him. He came a moment later, releasing deep into Jim.

“Yes,” Jim sighed as he felt himself filled with Spock’s thick cock and seed.  He smiled up at Spock and rubbed the Vulcan’s back as Spock stared down at him. 

Spock kissed him gently before blurting out, “You are pregnant.”  

Jim blinked. “You just came.”

“Yes.”

Jim chuckled. “It doesn’t work that quickly and I took my hypo two days ago.”

Spock nodded. “I know, but…it…happened before. After the battle…in the building.”

Jim’s smile vanished. “Excuse me?”

“I believe your birth control failed, again, earlier this week and I now smell that you are with child.”

Jim narrowed his eyes. “Get out of me.”

Spock nodded and carefully extracted himself from Jim before sitting up.  Jim got out of bed and grabbed a robe from nearby and put it on.

“I cannot believe you knew and still had sex with me? What, figured I’d be mad and never want to do it again?”

“No, of course not, my love.  You were just so appealing straddling my lap and begging.”

“I never beg.”

Spock arched a brow. “You do. All the time.”

Jim made a grumpy face then said, “Get out.”

“Ashayam…”

“Out.”

Spock hung his head and then left their quarters.

* * *

 

After Spock left their quarters, Jim took a shower and tried to calm down.

 _Stupid Vulcan,_ Jim thought scrubbing shampoo in his hair.  _Knock me up and then tell me after we’ve had sex. Stupid Vulcan._

Jim rinsed his hair out then sighed.  _Pregnant. Again.  Baby number five…hopefully just number five._ Jim got out of the shower, dried off, then put on sweatpants and one of Spock’s shirts before plopping down on the soft couch in the living room area.

“Twenty-five with four kids five and under,” Jim huffed out. “This time next year I will be twenty-six with five kids six and under.” Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on his bonds with his boys. The bonds were all bright and strong and his boys were content and beautiful. 

Jim wouldn’t give them up for the universe. He’d do anything in his power to protect them even if it meant sacrificing himself.  Spock would as well.

“Another baby,” Jim said again before smiling and touching his abdomen that was flat and wouldn’t start showing for several weeks.

 _Spock,_ Jim then said.

_Are you still displeased with me?_

_Yes. Sort of.  Come here._ A moment after Jim said that the door opened and Spock came in.  Naked.  Jim shook his head, not sure why his husband didn’t put on a robe when he left.

“I am well-endowed and could kill anyone on this ship in an instant. I have nothing to be ashamed about walking around naked on own my ship,” Spock told him, walking over to where Jim was laying on the couch.

Jim snorted. “Well-endowed, huh?”

Spock looked down at himself before raising his gaze to Jim and arching a brow. 

Jim chuckled. “Got put a robe on.”

Spock nodded then went into their quarters for a moment before returning in one of his robes.  He came back to Jim and stood before the couch. “I am ready for whatever punishment you have for me.  I am truly sorry for fucking you instead of informing you that we are expecting another child.  I will never do it again.”

Jim blinked the laughed. He sometimes had a hard time staying mad at Spock.

Spock arched his other brow at his illogical mate. “If you are mad because you are pregnant even though you did not want to be so soon, then I, again, apologize,” Spock then closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking his mate in his bright blue eyes. “If you wish to terminate than that is your choice and I will support it.”

Jim’s eyes widened.  He shook his head as he sat up on the couch and pulled Spock down to sit next to him. “No, Spock, I don’t want to terminate.”

“I am relieved to hear that, ashayam.”

“Spock, I’m more mad about the sex before telling me part of all this.  Getting pregnant again was a happy accident. I’m…surprise and a little…sort of upset, but you know I never stay mad long after finding out I’m pregnant. Again. Now, why didn’t you tell me when you knew I was pregnant?”

“I did not know how to tell you.  I was going to when you came into the room and got into my lap.  I am always wanting to be buried inside you and have a hard time telling you ‘no’ when you are in my lap and licking my ear.”

Jim smiled. “I am irresistible, aren’t I?”

“Indeed,” Spock smiled back before hesitantly reaching his hand out to Jim’s.  Jim smiled and took Spock’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’re not getting lucky for a while,” Jim told him.

“That is better than being castrated.”

Jim grinned and cuddled next to Spock. “If it’s another boy that may just happen to you.”

“This will be a girl, t’hy’la.”

* * *

 

When Jim and Spock retuned home, they were immediately greeted by Sylar standing in the foyer.  He made a grumpy face up at his daddy.

“Da-dee, up!” he demanded, raising his arms up towards Jim.

Jim smiled at his boy and picked him up, cuddling him tight. “Missed you so much. I hate having to leave you to go on missions.”

“Soon they will be old enough to accompany us,” Spock said, setting down their bags before shutting the door.

 _Not for years, Spock,_ Jim replied.

Sylar sniffed Jim then pulled away slightly and stared at him.

“I smell funny, huh?” Jim asked.

Sylar nodded.

“It’s because you’re…”

“Not again!” Sebastian whined as he walked up to his parents.

“Excuse me?” Jim questioned, looking to his five year old.

“You’re having another baby,” Sebastian said.

“Well yes, but there is no need to be upset about it.”

“Yes there is. As the oldest I should get say in when I am made a big brother again.  It is too soon. This one,” Sebastian pointed to Sylar. “Does not listen to me.”

“Sebastian…” Jim sighed as Amanda, Sarek, and the twins came into the room.

“Congratulations,” Sarek stated, looking to Jim then nodding to Spock.

“Another baby! Yay!” Amanda happily fussed, clapping her hands together.

Spock stood up straighter and puffed out his chest slightly. Jim shook his head then knelt down in front of Sebastian. He placed Sylar on his feet next to him and looked to his oldest. “I am sorry that Sylar doesn’t listen to you. He rarely listens to sa-mekh.  But you love him, don’t you?”

Sebastian glanced to Sylar and saw Sylar staring back at him. He looked back to his daddy and nodded. “Yes.”

“And you will love the new baby, right?”

“Yes.”

“And if you do anything to any of your little brothers or the new baby, you won’t make it to your kahs-wan, is that clear?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Yes, daddy.”

“And that goes for you two as well,” Jim said to the twins who were trying to look innocent.

“Yes, daddy,” Sammy and Soren both said.

Jim smiled. “Good. Now come give me a big hug. I’ve missed you all so much.” Jim then held his arms open and immediately found himself with an armful of his adorable boys.

Spock smiled at the sight before looking to his parents.  He arched a brow at seeing odd looks from them.

“Granddaughter, Spock. Or else,” Sarek told him sternly before walking back to his study.

Spock narrowed his eyes then looked to Amanda. “Mother…”

“Listen to your father, dear,” was all Amanda said before moving over to Jim and asking about the trip.

* * *

 

**_10 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim groaned as he finished throwing up in the doctor’s office bathroom.  He rinsed his mouth out then brushed his teeth with the tooth brush he carried with him during the first trimester. Jim left the bathroom a few minutes later and found his family standing right outside.  Jim sighed.

“Yes?”

“You should not leave without us,” Sammy said.

“You are with child and vulnerable,” Sebastian added before taking Jim’s hand. “I will protect you.”

“You’re five,” Jim told his son but allowed him to lead him to the exam room.

Jim got up on the exam table and laid back, exposing his growing bump to Bones. “I’m getting bigger quicker.”

“Well this is number five,” Bones commented.

Jim shook his head then looked to Spock standing beside the table, holding Sylar. Jim smiled. “Who’s gonna be one in a few weeks?”

Sylar grinned around his binky.

“Sylar is!” Jim said happily before reaching out a hand and booping Sylar on the nose. 

“Alright, ready to see the triplets?” Bones asked.

Spock, Jim, and the boys turned their attention to the doctor with big eyes. “What?” they all asked.

Bones laughed. “Kidding. It’s just one.”

Jim and the boys let out a relieved sigh but Spock narrowed his eyes at Bones.

“Do not joke about my mate’s pregnancy.”

Bones shook his head at Spock before turning the sound on for Jim and company to hear the baby’s heartbeat.

“I always love hearing that,” Jim smiled.

“It is a pleasing sound, t’hy’la,” Spock responded.

“It’s okay,” Sammy commented before looking to his fathers. “When is lunch?”

Jim turned a little green at that and made a face. “Sweetheart, don’t mention food right now or I’ll get sick again.”

* * *

 

**_12 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim rubbed his bump as he watched Sylar open his presents from their family and friends.  He shook his head at seeing something sharp and left it to Spock to take it from Sylar.

“What, the kid can’t have throwing knives?” Gaila asked.

“Not until he can properly hold a fork,” Jim replied. 

Sylar made a grumpy face at Spock then turned his attention to a bag from his Grammy.  He tore out the tissue paper and found a couple books inside.  He gave Amanda a little grinned in response.

“Books about poison?” Jim asked her.

“No, of course not.”

“Amanda.”

“Maybe a little.  I’ll read them to him.”

Jim chuckled then watched as Sebastian walked over and handed his youngest brother a present.  Sylar took it and clawed off the wrapping paper to see a box.  Sebastian helped him open it and Jim internally groaned when Sylar took out a small bow and arrow set.

“He cannot use that yet,” Spock told him, taking the box from Sylar.

“I know, but I can. Then I can teach him,” Sebastian replied.

Jim shook his head again then stood up. “Alright, I think its cake time!”

“Yes!” Sammy exclaimed before rushing into the kitchen.

* * *

 

After cake, the boys went out to the courtyard to play while Jim and the adult stayed inside.  Jim was seated on the couch with an armful of a napping one year old.

“He’s beautiful, Jim,” Amanda said. “They all are.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “I do make cute babies.”

“We make cute babies,” Spock spoke up.

Jim stuck his tongue out at him before looking to Carol and Bones.  Carol was ten weeks further along than Jim and had a nice round bump going on.

“Did ya’ll find out the sex?” Jim asked them.

They nodded. “A girl.”

Jim’s smile disappeared. “Get out.”

* * *

 

**_20 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim walked into the living room and found Spock sitting on the couch with a PADD in his lap.

“Whatcha doing?” Jim asked.

“Mission brief.”

“Where are we going?”

Spock looked to his mate. “I am going to Cardassia in one week. You will stay here.”

“But…”

“No. End of discussion.”

Jim pouted then walked over to Spock and stood before him. Spock looked up at him and arched a brow.  Jim grinned.

The blonde kicked off his shoes then slowly pulled his shirt up and off, exposing his bare chest and baby bump to his mate.  Spock’s nostrils flared. Jim then turned and shook his ass at Spock before slowly slide his pants down, bending slightly to show off his ass that Spock love so much. 

He felt lust flare up in their bond as he kicked off his pants and turned around to face his beloved.  

“You are not wearing underwear,” Spock stated.

“Nope,” Jim replied before slowly sliding a hand over his chest. He tweaked his nipples and watched as Spock stared hungrily at him.  Spock moved his PADD away and clenched his fists in his lap.  Jim slide his hand down his chest to his bump. He caressed it before reaching down and grabbing his hardening cock. 

As Jim stroked himself, he watched as Spock moved one of his hands to his pants covered crotch and grab at himself.  Jim smirked then stepped closer. 

Jim raised a brow and nodded to Spock’s crotch.  Spock smirked then quickly undid them and took out his hard erection.  Jim bit his bottom lip as he looked to the head, seeing it glistening with precum and natural lubricant.

He moved into Spock’s lap, straddling his mate and putting his hands on the back of the couch. Spock placed his hands on Jim’s waist, rubbing his thumbs against the skin where Jim’s bump started.

“You are a tease, ashal-veh,” Spock said as Jim started rubbing himself against Spock. Their cocks moved against one another and Jim lightly moaned.

“I know, but you love it.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before Jim leaned forwards and kissed him passionately.  Spock kissed back, taking control of the kiss. Jim sat up slightly so Spock’s cock was nestled between his cheeks.  He angled his head so Spock could deepen the kiss as he rocked back and forth in Spock’s lap, loving the Vulcan’s double-ridged cock sliding against his quivering hole.

Spock bit at Jim’s bottom lips before moving one hand from Jim’s waist to his erection.  He stroked himself and rubbed the leaking head against Jim’s entrance.

 _Prepare first,_ Jim told him, sucking on Spock’s tongue. Spock growled in response and did as Jim asked. 

As he fingered his mate, Jim moaned and broke the kiss. He moved his hips down onto Spock’s fingers. Spock’s fingers stroked against his sweet spot and he nipped at Jim’s jaw before removing his fingers.

Jim sat up slightly and positioned himself over Spock’s cock.  Jim felt the head against his hole and then slowly sunk down.

“Jim,” Spock groaned as Jim threw his head back and impaled himself onto his dick.

Jim adjusted quickly to Spock’s girth then looked at his mate.  Jim gave him a little smile before leaned a little closer, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck.  He rotated his hips and relished how Spock’s double ridges rubbed him the right way. 

Spock moved his hands to Jim’s back and lovingly caressed Jim’s soft skin as his mate rocked his hips back and forth.  Jim arched his back, his bump nudging into Spock’s stomach.

“Love this,” Jim moaned.

Spock looked down and growled.  Jim’s pregnant form always excited him.  He leaned forward and lapped at a pert nipple causing Jim to mewl and arch more.  Spock felt one of Jim’s hands slip into his hair as he sucked and nipped enthusiastically at Jim’s nipples.

“Spock,” Jim keened.

 _Don’t mind me, keep moving,_ Spock told him, lightly slapping one of Jim’s ass cheeks.

Jim bit his bottom lip before rising up until only the head of Spock’s cock was in him before slamming himself down.  Jim cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on.

Jim kept his arms around Spock and a hand in his soft, black hair as he started to bounce up and down on Spock’s hard cock.  He loved that he was completely naked while Spock was clothed with just his pants unbuttoned.

Spock grunted as he released one of Jim’s abused nubs.  He moved his hands down Jim’s back. One rested on of Jim’s hip and the other went down further.  He watched as Jim’s bright blue eyes fluttered as Spock touched around where Jim was stretched around him.

“No teasing,” Jim said before tightening his muscles around Spock.

Spock growled before snapping his hips up.  Jim mewled then continued his bouncing.  Spock smirked before kissing his mate then moving to Jim’s neck and marking him.

Spock gripped Jim’s hips as his beautiful blonde was reduced to just moans and cries of pleasure. Spock growled and thrust up in time with Jim’s bounces.

Jim arched his back and gripped Spock’s hair as his prostate was pounded by Spock. Spock sat back and watched his irresistible mate near his climax. He nudged Jim through their bond causing Jim to moan Spock’s name and throw his head back as he came.

Spock groaned and followed Jim a moment later, releasing deep in his pregnant mate. Spock’s chest rumbled as Jim sagged against him. Jim’s beautiful growing bump trapped between them as Spock rubbed Jim’s back.

“Jim,” Spock said softly a few moments later.

“Hm?”

“You are still not going on the mission.”

* * *

 

**_30 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim touched his bump as the baby kicked him lightly.  Jim was glad that this one wasn’t as assaulting as Sylar was.  Jim walked around the market with Carol who was close to popping.  He was still illogically mad that she was having a girl but there was nothing Jim could do about it. 

“I think I’m having another boy,” Jim commented, looking behind him to where Spock was looking at antique weapons with their sons.

“Are you upset about that?” Carol asked, finding a seat and sitting down.

Jim join her in sitting, needing to be off his feet for a little while. “Not really.  A girl would be great, but I’ve resigned myself to the fact that Spock probably only makes boys.”

Carol chuckled. “Sounds about right.”

Jim laughed as well before noticing that his boys were standing next to them. “Yes?”

“You are sitting. Are you well?” Spock asked. “We can go back home if you wish?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m tired of being cooped up there.  I need fresh air.”

“There is fresh air at home, daddy,” Soren told him.

“I know…”

“Oh!” Carol interrupted, her eyes wide.

Jim looked to her. “Are you okay?”

Carol shook her head. “My water broke.”

“Ew,” Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren said, stepping back from Carol and their daddy.

* * *

 

“She’s beautiful, Bones,” Jim told his friend as he looked at the newborn Amelia. It looked like she had Carol’s eyes and Bones’ hair.

“Yeah,” Bones smiled. “Soon you’ll have another baby.”

Jim lightly touched Amelia’s soft cheek. “It’s not a girl is it?”

“Honestly, I have no clue.”

“Good, that way we’ll all be surprised.”

Bones chuckled then carried his swaddled newborn back to Carol’s room. Jim smiled then felt Spock come up behind him.

“They’re a cute family,” Jim said as Spock wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands to Jim’s bump.

“Indeed, but we are cuter.”

Jim nodded.

* * *

 

**_36 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim sniffled as he watched his oldest celebrate his sixth birthday, running about the courtyard with his friends from school.  Jim hated watched his babies grow up, but that was life.  He looked away from the courtyard and looked back into the kitchen.  Jim was slightly startled at seeing Sylar sitting on top of the refrigerator.

“Sylar,” Jim fussed, walking over to him. He looked up and gave his son a look. “How did you get up there? Get down. You are not a cat.”

Sylar grinned and shook his head as Sarek came into the room.

Jim looked to his father-in-law. “Can you help?”

“Of course,” Sarek said before walking over and grabbing Sylar by the back of the neck and putting him down onto the ground.

“Ya’ll are cats, aren’t you,” Jim commented, patting Sylar on the head.

“That is illogical.”

“Illogical,” Sylar agreed before reaching his hand up to the counter top and telekinetically getting a fruit from the counter top.

Jim shook his head. _My family is weird._

 _And you are weird as well,_ Spock told him.

* * *

 

**_20 Minutes Old_ **

Jim smiled at the swaddled bundle in his arms.

“Hey you,” Jim cooed. “You have been my biggest baby so far. Ten whole pounds, you little cutie.”

His new baby stared back at him with big blue eyes. 

“Can I come in?” Amanda asked, standing in the doorway.

Jim looked to her and nodded.  Amanda smiled then approached the biobed Jim and her new grandbaby were in.

“So I here we have another grandson,” Amanda said, looking at the baby’s beautiful face.

“Indeed,” Jim replied. “A big boy. Ten pounds exactly.”

“My goodness.  Well, like father like son.  Spock was nine pounds fourteen ounces and that wasn’t a c-section.”

Jim chuckled. “I’m so sorry you went through that.”

Amanda shrugged. “I recovered, but Sarek wasn’t allowed near me for several weeks.”

Jim grinned. “I’d imagine so.  Where’s Spock?”

Amanda reached a hand out and gently touched one of the baby’s pointy ears. “Sarek threw him out a window.”

“Of course he did.  It is Spock’s fault for us not having any girls.”

“Yes it is,” Amanda laughed.  “But, five boys is great.”

Jim nodded. “Don’t have a name yet, though. Something with an ‘S’ though.”

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed and took a PADD from the table beside the biobed. “What names were you two thinking?”

Jim looked to his new son. “Well I said Spencer or Sullivan and Spock vetoed those.  Spock said Savel, Selek, and Streon.”

Amanda made a face. “While I do like Selek, I’m not fond of the others.”

“That’s what I said, but I don’t think any of them fit for this big guy.”

Amanda nodded then tapped at the PADD’s screen. “I have an ancestor that was a famous author…”

“Not naming him Sherlock,” Jim interrupted.

“Then how about I say some names and see if you like any of them?”

Jim nodded.

“Stark.”

“No.”

“Stephen.”

“Nope.”

“Sobek.”

“Nah.”

“Shelden?”

Jim shook his head.

“Sadzhik.”

Jim stuck his tongue out.

Amanda chuckled then said, “Simon.”

Jim looked to his son. “Simon.”  The baby blinked at Jim and gave a hint of a smile. Jim smiled back. “Simon it is.”

“Simon is adorable,” Amanda said, placing the PADD down as Spock came into the room with their older sons.

Jim looked up then laughed. Spock was limping and clearly had a dislocated shoulder from his fall.

“Daddy, we have another brother?” Soren asked, standing on his tiptoes to look at the newborn. His brothers came over next to him and looked as Jim held Simon so they could see.

“Yes and his names is Simon,” Jim told him.

“When did we agree on that?” Spock asked, limping over.

“His names is Simon. Do you have a problem with that or do you need to take another fall?”

Spock arched a brow then shook his head. “Simon is perfect.”

Jim smiled then looked to see Sylar pulling himself up onto the bed.  Sylar then stood up on the bed and walked over to Jim and the baby.

“Say ‘hello Simon’,” Jim told him.

“Hi Simon,” Sylar repeated before trying to poke his little brother.

“No, no,” Amanda told him, picking up Sylar and holding him.

* * *

 

**_Four Months Later_ **

Jim had his youngest in a baby carrier across his chest as he walked into the training center.  He stopped in the doorway and smiled as he watched Spock sparring against four of their comrades.  Jim watched for a moment before Spock snapped one of the sparring partners’ arms.

Jim grimaced as the guy screamed out and fell to the ground.  “Spock.”

Spock looked to his mate. Jim noticed Spock was slightly out of breath and breathing hard.  Spock waved his team away and walked over to Jim.

“What are you doing here?” Spock asked.

“Sebastian and the twins are at school and Sylar is with Amanda at the archives.  I was bored and thought Simon and I would come visit you.  I see you’re not going easy on our team.”

Spock shrugged then raised a hand to caress Simon’s head of black hair.

Jim raised a brow when he saw Spock’s eyes darken and his nose flare.  He tried reaching out thru their bond but Spock was shielding slightly.

“Spock, are you well?”

Spock met Jim’s gaze and nodded.

Jim eyed him but figured his husband was fine.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim was back at the training center.  The older boys were at school while Amanda was watching the younger ones for their nap time.  Jim stood in the middle of the sparring mat and stretched.  He and Stonn were going to train a bit before Spock showed up.

Jim smiled when Stonn came into the room and walked over to him.

“How is the baby weight coming off?” Stonn teased.

“Fuck you,” Jim retorted before getting into a stance.

Stonn laughed then got into his stance. “I am not taking it easy on you just because you had a baby four months ago.”

“Good, because I’m going to kick your ass.”

Jim then advanced on Stonn.

* * *

 

Jim panted as he laid on his stomach.  His sparring match with Stonn was a good work out.

“Do you give up?” Stonn ask, standing over Jim, a bit worn out himself.

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “No. Just…let me catch my breath and we’ll go another round.”

“Just let me know when…umph!”

Jim looked up to see Spock had charged at Stonn and tackled him to the ground.

“Spock!” Jim fussed. “He’s not hurting me, you ass.”

Spock had Stonn pinned. He punched his friend a couple times before grabbing his neck and snarling at him. Jim then heard Spock say, “You challenge me?! My t’hy’la! My mate!”

Jim watched with wide eyes as Spock stood up, grabbed Stonn up from the floor and threw him across the room.

“Spock, stop!” Jim yelled when he saw Stonn hit the ground and not move.  

Spock looked to Jim before advancing on him. His pupils blown wide as he pounced onto Jim, pinning him on his stomach on the mat. Jim tried getting up but Spock grabbed his wrists and kept him down.

“Spock,” Jim tried then stopped when he felt Spock start humping him. _Oh no._

“Mine, mine, mine,” Spock said, nipping Jim’s neck as he pumped his hips, rutting against Jim’s backside.

Jim felt their bond flare up. _Spock, now is not the time._

_Mine. No one else’s. Will kill them all._

Jim groaned and not in a pleasurable way.  He managed to get a hand free from Spock as he felt Spock bit into his neck.  Sure Jim loved this, but now was not the time, especially with their friend laying unconscious several feet away.

_Breed you, keep you full of my seed. All mine. T’hy’la._

_Sorry, Spock,_ Jim said before grabbing his switchblade, reaching behind him and stabbing Spock in his butt.

Spock grunted in pain before realizing where he was.  He blinked then slowly got up from his mate.  Jim stood up as well and watched Spock take the blade from his behind and drop it to the ground. He was shaking.

“Spock, its time, isn’t it?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded.

Jim took a step towards his mate but Spock shook his head.

“It would be best for you to leave.  I will stay here and see that Stonn is taken care of.”

“Okay.  Um…then I guess I’ll go make arrangements for us.  We’ll need to go away for a week.”

“Yes,” Spock replied. “Make arrangements and I will be home soon.”

“I love you and we’ll get through this like last time.”

Spock met Jim’s blue eyes and smiled. “Indeed.  I…I do apologize.”

Jim snorted. “Not the first time you’ve started humping me in public. Although you usually then carry me off somewhere for privacy.”

“No, I am not sorry for that. You…another baby.”

Jim sighed, realizing that he was most likely going to end up knock up again by the end of the week. _Another boy probably._

_Indeed._


	15. Another Pon Farr Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two  
> This is mostly Pon Farr smut with some plot about the boys thrown in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Pon Farr sexytimes. I had written a whole lot more but figured it would be best to break up the Pon Farr into two parts to add some extra stuff at the end of the second part or else this would be 16 pages of 90% sex...which I don't think anyone would have minded LOL

Jim was trying to pack bags for him and Spock as his mate kept humping him.

“Spock, you need to chill for a moment,” Jim fussed, pushing Spock away from him.

 _I burn for you,_ Spock growled and immediately glued himself back to Jim’s backside. Jim paused for a moment and rolled his eyes as the horny Vulcan nipped his neck and thrust his crotch against Jim’s ass repeatedly.

“Sarek!” Jim called out of his room and waited. Spock’s humping was starting to cause Jim’s hips to bounce forwards and backwards against Jim’s wishes.

 _All mine, all mine,_ Spock chanted through their bond. _Breed you, claim you. All mine._

He only had to wait a few moments until his father-in-law entered the room.  Jim gave Sarek a pleading look.

Sarek nodded then went to his son and pinched his neck.  Spock dropped to the floor with a ‘thunk’.

“Thank you,” Jim said.

“It will only last a few minutes, you I suggest you be quick with what you need to do,” Sarek told him.

“I’m done packing if you could…” Jim trailed off, nodding to the two bags.

Sarek grabbed them up and carried them out of the room.  Jim glanced to Spock then trailed after his father-in-law. He wanted a chance to say good-bye to all his babies before Spock went completely caveman on him.

* * *

 

Jim sat on the floor with Simon on his lap and the other boys cuddled next to him.

“Why can’t just sa-mekh leave?” Soren asked.

Jim chuckled. “Because he needs me.”

“I don’t understand,” Sammy said.

“You will when you’re older.”

“I am the oldest,” Sebastian spoke up. “I should understand now.”

Jim smiled then kissed the boy’s foreheads. “Sa-mekh and I will be gone for a week at the most.  You five have to behave for Grammy and Grandpa.”

“We will try,” Sammy said with a grin.

“If you don’t, you will be in big trouble,” Amanda said, coming into the room. “All of you.”

“Yeah, and you know Grammy and Grandpa can keep you in line,” Jim added.

“No!” Sylar laughed.

Simon giggled in response to his brother.

Jim shook his head then kissed Simon’s chubby cheek.

“Jim, I put some food, hypos, and other items in the waiting hovercar. It’s on autodrive to the mountain house.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” Jim was about to say more to his sons when he heard Spock’s roar from upstairs then a loud thump in the hallway, as if someone had jumped over the second floor railing down to the first floor.

“Looks like daddy has to go now,” Jim sighed as Spock charged into the room.  Jim was surprised that Spock actually paused and looked at his sons.

“Mine,” Spock said.

“Yes, yes, we’re yours,” Jim told him, standing up with Simon in his arms.

Spock nodded then gently took Simon from his mate.  He held his youngest and nuzzled him before handing him to his mother and patting his head.  Jim watched with a raised brow as Spock went to each of their sons. Spock hugged each, nuzzled their heads then patted their heads.

_Weirdo._

Spock then turned to Jim.  Jim saw how dark Spock’s eyes had gotten. 

“Ready…ready to go?”

Spock nodded then grabbed up Jim, hoisting him over this shoulder and carried him from the house.

“Bye boys. Love you!” Jim called before thrown into the nicely sized backseat of the hovercar. 

Jim tried sitting up but ended up being pinned on his stomach by Spock.

“I’ve got to start the car, Spock,” Jim fussed as he felt Spock start rutting against his rear again.

Spock growled then sat up.  Jim turned his head to the side and saw Spock reach into the front and pressed the start button on the car.  It started up and started moving.  Spock pressed another button and Jim heard the destination confirmation come before the car increased in speed.

Jim thought he could try and sit up again, but Spock wouldn’t have it.  Jim found the back of his shirt lifted up to under his armpits then Spock’s rough tongue against his skin.

“Can’t the claiming wait until we get to a bed?”

“No.”

Jim nodded then moaned as one of Spock’s hands went under him to a tweak a nipple. Jim caved, knowing they’d get started either way.  He canted his hips up, rubbing his ass back against Spock causing his mate to groan. 

Spock kissed the back of his neck before ripping Jim’s pants and underwear completely off of him.  Jim gasped, his cock starting to get excited.  He rubbed it against the seat under him as he heard Spock rustle with his own pants.

A second later Jim felt Spock’s thick cock against his ass. Jim bit hit bottom lip as Spock spread his cheeks and rubbed his lubricated cock between them.  The slick head nudged against Jim’s whole and gently started pressing inside.

Jim relaxed as Spock was nice and slowly entered him. He thanked the stars that Vulcan’s had natural lubricant.

Jim moaned as his prostate was brushed by double-ridges as Spock situated himself completely inside him.  Jim rested his forehead against the seat as Spock pulled his hips up a bit and settle in behind in the nicely sized back of the hovercar.  Jim pressed his hips back against Spock and gasped in pleasure as Spock nuzzled Jim’s neck then kissed and licked him.

“I take it…you’re not completely gone yet?” Jim asked, circling his hips and fucking himself back onto Spock’s cock.

“I will be shortly, t’hy’la.”

Jim turned his head and managed to get a kiss from Spock before the Vulcan pulled almost out then thrust back in.

“Spock,” Jim cried out.

Spock growled then set a hard and fast pace pumping into his mate. Jim mewled under him; his own cock leaking and wanting attention.

When Jim tried reaching his cock, Spock bit his neck then moved a hand to Jim’s meld points.  Jim screamed as Spock mentally brought him pleasure.  Spock’s thrusts speed up as he rolled one of Jim pert nipples between his fingers.

Jim mewled and arched his back, reaching his climax a moment later, his seed spilling onto the seat under him.  Spock rutted hard into him a few more times before groaning and stilling; releasing deep in his mate.

Jim moaned as Spock stayed in him and kissed his neck and side of his face.

“You going to keep this up until we get to the mountain home?”

Spock’s response was his chest rumbling against Jim’s back.

* * *

 

Amanda picked up Simon from his activity mat and held him against her chest. She gently patted his behind and made a face.

“Someone filled his diaper, didn’t he?” she cooed.

Simon giggled in response.

Amanda chuckled then headed for the stairs.  She paused at the foot of the stairs and looked to her older grandsons. “You four behave for a few minutes while I go change Simon.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they all replied.

Amanda eyed them then headed upstairs.

Sebastian watched her go before turning to his siblings. “We should attack grandfather.  We do not know if he is a worthy adversary.”

“That is a good plan,” Sammy agreed.

“I just want to read my book,” Soren whined.

“You can read later,” Sebastian told him.  “Now, Sylar, do not...” Sebastian looked around then mentally cursed. His terror of a little brother had walked off. “Sylar!”

Sebastian then ran towards their grandfather’s study and found their grandfather seated behind his desk with Sylar in his lap.

“They were attack you,” Sylar told his grandpa with a grin, pointing at his siblings.

“I see,” Sarek said, looking at his older grandson.

“I was not,” Soren told him. “I was going to read my book.” Soren then stuck his tongue out at his brothers before wandering off.

“We were just going to see if you wanted to spare with us,” Sebastian said innocently.

“Nu-uh,” Sylar said.

“Sylar, behave,” Sarek warned before pushing his chair back from the desk.  He deposited the boy onto the floor with a light push then walked over to his other grandsons. “You wish to spare with me?”

Sebastian and Sammy nodded.

“Well let us go out to the courtyard then.”

Sebastian and Sammy smiled big and nodded.

* * *

 

Amanda made silly faces at Simon as she took him back downstairs after his diaper change.  She went back into the living room and found it empty except for Soren sitting in a chair reading his book.

“Where are your brothers?” she asked.

Soren looked to her with his big blue eyes and shrugged.

“Soren.”

“Sparring,” Soren caved.

“Where?”

“With grandfather.”

Amanda sighed then placed Simon on his activity mat next to Soren before turning and heading out to the courtyard.  She paused in the doorway leading outside and watched as her beloved was leading their older grandsons in some Suus Mahna exercises. The boys copied perfectly everything their grandfather did.

“You boys are going to be great warriors one day,” she commented with a smile.

“We know,” came their responses.

She chuckled then was about to turn to go back to Soren and Simon when she heard Sylar yell attack.  Amanda turned back in time to see Sarek being swarmed by Sebastian, Sammy, and Sylar.  The boys managed to get Sarek’s legs out from under him and down onto the ground before jumping onto him.

“Yield, old one,” Sebastian said, sitting on Sarek’s chest and raising a fist in the air over his grandfather’s face.

Amanda closed her eyes and waited then heard come scuffling and two little cries.  She opened her eyes to see Sebastian and Sammy on the ground crying softly as Sarek picked himself up with Sylar attached to his leg, biting him.

Amanda shook her head as Sarek grabbed Sylar around the neck and tossed him to the side.

“You three have more work to do,” Sarek told him. “Again.”

Sebastian stopped crying then stood and put on a brave face before charging his grandfather.

Amanda sighed and left, not quite enjoying her family sparing one another.  Jim would deal with it when he returns.

* * *

 

Jim managed to get out of the car before Spock and get a running start into the mountain house.  Spock tripped getting out after Jim then roared as he chased after his mate.

Jim laughed and bolted to the hot spring where he quickly jumped in, happy that he was still naked from the humping in the car.

Jim swam into the middle of the small hot spring then turned to see his mate standing on the side staring at him.  Spock was breathing heavily, his skin flushed green as his large, erect and leaking cock jutted out from between his legs, almost pointing at its target.

Jim grinned. “Coming in to get me?”

Spock blinked and Jim felt some heat pour into him from Spock’s side of the bond.  He moaned at the feeling, his own member starting to get quite excited.

“Spock, come get me,” Jim offered, wanting to make Spock’s time as fun and easy as possible.

Spock smirked then wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking himself. “Get out,” Spock ordered. “And get your mouth on me.”

Jim moaned out at Spock’s orders.  He loved when his mate dominated him.  Jim paused though and tried teasing back. “No, come and get me yourself.”

Spock continued stroking himself as he shook his head. “If I come get you, you will regret it.  Get out and get your mouth on me. Now.”

Jim bit his bottom lip before nodding and wading over to the side of hot spring.  He slowly climbed out, staying on his knees as he moved the few feet closer to his t’hy’la.

When he was kneeling before Spock, the Vulcan grabbed him with his free hand by the back of his head, getting a nice grip on Jim’s blonde locks. 

Jim whimpered as he looked up to Spock with his bright blue eyes. “What do you want?”

Spock growled and stepped closer so he could rub the head of his leaking cock against Jim’s mouth.  He kept eye contact with Jim as the blonde opened his mouth a tiny bit to poke his pink tongue out to taste Spock’s head.

Jim saw Spock’s eyes darken more.  Soon Spock would be gone for a while, only able to communicate a bit through their bond and with grunts, groans, and growls…just needed Jim hole and mouth to satiate him from his blood fever.

Jim put his hands on Spock’s hips as he opened his mouth wider for Spock to slip his head completely in.  Jim moaned and sucked before giving meeting Spock’s gaze and then taking all of Spock’s long and thick arousal in his mouth.  Spock’s grip on the back of his head tightened as Jim relaxed his throat and deep throated his mate.  His mouth was wide open, completely full with Spock as he sucked then started bobbing his head.

He took Spock completely out of his mouth before taking it all back in, licking and sucking as he did.  He pulled off again then started laving at the sides of Spock’s cock. Licking from the base to the tip, circlgin his tongue around the leaking slit before suckling on the head.  Spock groaned and snapped his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Jim’s mouth.  Jim moaned but released Spock’s cock with a grin before grabbing the base with one hand, and attaching his mouth to the double-ridges.

Spock nearly roared as his tease of a mate licked and sucked the sensitive ridges before trailing kisses down the aching erection.

“Put it back in your mouth,” Spock order, tightening his grip on Jim’s hair.

The blonde’s eyes twinkled up at him in amusement before Jim licked and nipped back up the throbbing green dick to the head.

“T’hy’la,” Spock warned as Jim chuckled before licking his lips. Jim wiggled his brows up at his mate.

 _Come and take what you want,_ Jim told him before opened his mouth right before the leaking head. 

Spock shivered feeling Jim’s breath against him. He growled then snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely in Jim’s warm, perfect mouth.

Jim moaned round Spock’s girth as his Vulcan started snapping his hips forward.  Spock was taking the control back.  Jim whimpered and closed his eyes as Spock’s soon began face-fucking him in earnest. Using Jim’s mouth as he pleased.  Jim’s hands went back to Spock’s hips, his own erection begging for attention, heavy and aching between his legs, but Jim had to wait. This was for Spock.

He open his eyes when Spock’s pumping started becoming a bit erratic. He looked up and saw the Vulcan’s mouth open and his head thrown back as he continued thrusting forward into Jim’s moist heat and pulling Jim’s head down onto him.  Jim’s nose kept hitting Spock’s pubic hair as his mouth was repeatedly filled. He thanked whatever god there was that his gag reflex had gone away after dating Spock a month as Jim would be gagging now with how deep Spock was forcing his arousal down his mate’s throat.  Jim moaned around Spock, the vibrations causing Spock to shudder and look down at him. 

Jim fluttered his eyes and mentally coaxed Spock to completion. _That’s it Spock, all yours to take…mouth, ass, everything…c’mon give it to me._

Spock growled and then suddenly pulled his cock out of Jim’s mouth.  Jim whined slightly, his throat just a bit sore from Spock’s thickness.  Spock kept his grip on Jim’s hair and kept Jim’s mouth and face close as he grabbed his own cock.  Jim mewled and opened his mouth a bit as Spock started jerking himself off enthusiastically.  Jim watched for the tell-tale signs of Spock’s pending completion and closed his eyes in time as Spock’s strokes become faster until he finally came; his cum spurting out all over Jim’s open mouth, face, and neck.

 _You asshole,_ Jim fussed as he felt Spock finish up then open his eyes. Jim swallowed what had made it into his mouth before licking his lips as Spock was grinning evilly down at him, his eyes blown wide with arousal and fever.

Spock released himself and his grip on Jim.  Jim shook his head and stuck his tongue out at him before turning and plopping into the spring to wash his face off.  Sometimes it sucked being the mate to a ridiculously possessive Vulcan.

 _Lies,_ Spock replied. 

Jim went to retort but was grabbed from the spring and thrown over a shoulder.  He sighed and allowed Spock to carry him back to a grand suite and was dropped onto the luxurious bed in the middle of the room.

Spock then pounced on him, covering his body with his and claiming Jim’s mouth in a heated and dominated kiss.  Jim mewled into Spock’s mouth and arched up against his Vulcan.  Needing Spock as much as Spock needed him.  He rubbed his still hard cock against Spock and moaned when he felt Spock’s own arousal spring to life against him.

Spock sucked on Jim’s tongue then plundered his mouth before trailing kisses and bits along Jim’s neck and down his chest. 

“Yes,” Jim sighed out.  He rubbed his hands over Spock’s back and basked in the pleasure Spock was wringing from him.  He cried out and arched under Spock more as Spock latched onto a nipple and eagerly suckled at it, making it hard and pert before removing his mouth and laving the other with attention.

Jim gripped Spock’s back and moved his hands to Spock’s shoulders as the Vulcan continued downwards.  Jim threw his head back as Spock got to his groin and took in a deep breath.

_Fertile…mine…all mine._

Jim bit his bottom lip and nodded in agreement as Spock kissed around his erection and testicles before sucking on them then licking up Jim’s shaft to the head. 

“Spock,” Jim cried out, pushing on Spock’s shoulders to encourage his mate to keep his head there.

 _No,_ Spock growled back but did moved his head down to rub Jim’s quivering hole with his rough tongue. 

Jim keened and pushed his ass closer to Spock’s mouth.  The Vulcan growled again but pushed his tongue further inside Jim. 

Jim panted as Spock attended to him there for several moments before pulling away and hiking Jim’s legs up over his shoulders and pulling Jim down further on the bed.  Jim’s arms went above him on the bed as Spock started rubbing his arousal against his entrance. Jim moaned as the head repeatedly speared against his hole but didn’t enter him quite yet.

“All yours, Spock,” Jim sighed. “Take me.”

Spock nodded and looked down and watched as he slowly breached Jim.  He always enjoyed seeing his cock entering and disappearing into Jim’s tight heat. 

Jim clenched around him as Spock slowly pushed all the way in until he was bottomed out.  The Vulcan threw his head back and roared at being completely surrounded in Jim.

 _Okay, you’re gone now…keep going.  I’m here for you to take as much as you want,_ Jim encouraged Spock, wiggling his hips and moaning as Spock’s double-ridges rubbed him the right way. 

Spock looked back down, his breathing hard and his body on fire as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward. 

Jim cried out and threw his own head back as Spock started a ruthless pace. Taking him just as Jim told him too. 

Spock fucked him hard, causing Jim and himself to move up the bed with Spock’s thrusting.  Jim continued to moan and make sweet, encouraging noises as Spock brought him immense pleasure.  When Jim’s head met the backboard to the bed, he pinched at Spock’s ears as the Vulcan’s focus was only on burying his aching cock inside Jim over and over.

Spock growled and snapped his gaze to Jim and soon realized his mate was not pleased about where his head was knocking. 

Spock snorted then gripped Jim’s thighs before flopping backwards.  Jim let out a small shriek in shock as he soon found himself right side up, straddling Spock’s hips while the Vulcan’s arousal was still lodged in him deep.

Jim caught his bearings at the change in position as soon as Spock deemed it time to continue moving, snapping his hips up and gripping Jim’s ass.

Spock growled at him and Jim chuckled, getting the picture.  He raised up then slammed back down on Spock before setting a pace he knew Spock would like; bouncing hard and fast on Spock’s cock.

Spock growled in content and met Jim’s thrusts, jerking his hips up in time with Jim’s downward movements.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, this position was causing his prostate to be hit harder and better.  He moved his hands to Spock’s hairy chest and held on as he continued riding Spock hard.  His own cock bouncing against his stomach, wanting attention that Spock wouldn’t allow him to get.

Jim mewled at the thought and bounced more, rotating his hips so his sweet spot got love and clenching around Spock.

“Please, Spock,” Jim whimpered.  “’m close.” So close—the familiar heat in his abdomen was starting to get almost unbearable as his balls started to tighten up.  He needed to cum just as much as Spock did. 

Spock groaned and jack hammered his hips up harder causing Jim to bounced up in the air higher and come down harder onto Spock’s member.  Jim mewled, his eyes starting to water as the pleasure welled up more.

“Spock, please,” Jim begged, stilling fucking himself down onto Spock as the Vulcan continued taking what was his. 

Jim leaned forward more, looking Spock in the eyes pleadingly.  Spock stared back into the electric blues, almost hating that they were watery.  Jim bit his bottom lip and mewled as his spot was repeatedly assaulted by Spock’s thrusts.  _So close…please…cum Spock…breed me…fill me…AH!_

Jim threw his head back and screamed out Spock’s name as the Vulcan finally reached a hand to Jim’s meld points and wrung an intense orgasm from him. Jim clenched tightly around Spock as his balls tightened more and his seed burst from his aching cock and onto their stomachs and chest.

Spock roared and thrust hard up into Jim for a few more moments. Jim’s eyes were half-closed as his body bounced up and down onto his mate’s throbbing, hard cock of its own volition.  Spock moved his hand from Jim’s meld points to grip Jim’s ass—a cheek in each hand.  He kneaded the cheeks them together before pulling Jim down hard onto him, burying himself deep in his mate and keeping him still  while he growled and came, breeding his mate—filling him full of his seed.

Jim swayed on Spock’s lap as the Vulcan came down from his orgasm. Spock’s chest rumbled as he massaged Jim’s ass then slowly flipped their positions so Jim was laying on his back as Spock pulled out and admired how Jim’s entrance quivered and his ejaculate slowly started seeping out.

Jim panted as he was tired and spent but he knew there was so much more to come in the next few days.  Spock laid down almost on top of him and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek.  Jim patted Spock’s arm, feeling that Spock was still burning and feeling the Vulcan’s dick stirring back to life against his upper thigh.

_Five...ten minutes and you can have me again. Please._

Spock purred in response but ended up rolling Jim over onto his stomach three minutes later and slowly easing his hard arousal back into Jim’s slick and leaking hole.

Jim laid there and sighed as Spock dealt with his own pleasure this time.  He closed his eyes and lifted his hips slightly to give Spock more to take.  Spock growled and gripped Jim’s ass as he fucked him quick and hard for several moments before stilling again and filling Jim more with his seed.

Jim was close to sleep as Spock finished and laid down mostly on top of him, keeping his cock buried in Jim.

 _When I wake, perhaps a blowjob?_ Jim asked.  _Give my ass a rest?_

Spock’s chest rumbled in response and Jim figured it was a 'maybe'. 


	16. Pon Farr Part Two

“Hi babies!” Jim cooed with a big smile three days later.  He had a robe on as he sat at a computer terminal in the lake house to talk with his sons while Spock rested.

“Hi daddy!” the replied.

“Where’s sa-mekh?” Sebastian asked, his blue eyes looking around the room Jim was in.

Jim glanced back to the hallway that led to the bedroom but looking back to his boys. “Sa-mekh is resting right now.  He’s been…quite active lately and needs his rest.” _I need my rest too._

“Grammy said you’re going to come back with another baby,” Sammy said, his brown eyes staring at his daddy. “Why?”

Jim sighed then chuckled. “I may be pregnant.”

“Again?” Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren said at the same time.

“Daddy,” Sebastian groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

“Don’t daddy me, young man.  I can’t help that your father keeps knocking me up.  You know you end up loving your new siblings and I love all of you the same.”

“Me more,” Sylar spoke up. The mini-Spock then placed his hand in a Vulcan salute on the computer screen.

Jim smiled. “I love all my boys the same.”  Jim placed his hand over Sylar’s on the screen as the others joined in, adding their Vulcan ta’als to the screen.

“When are you and sa-mekh coming home?” Soren asked.

“Soon. Maybe another day or two.  I miss you all so much and I can’t wait to hug all of you.  Where’s Simon?”

“Fatty is napping,” Sylar said bluntly.

Jim sighed and shook his head. “He’s not fat…just a bit of a chunky butt.  When he wakes give him big hugs for me alright?”

“Okay!  Love you!”

“Love all of you too!  Bye-bye for now, okay. See you soon!”

Jim waved goodbye to his boys then clicked off the terminal before sniffling.  He really wanted his boys, but Spock wasn’t quite better yet.

Jim sighed then stood up and stretched.  He moaned lightly at his muscles protesting the stretching.  He grabbed his water bottle then went back into the bedroom.  Spock was lightly sleeping, sprawled out in the middle of the bed that was big enough for a harem. 

Jim snorted at the thought. He was Spock’s mate and he kept him quite satisfied.  Jim took a swig of his water as he stared at his beloved.  He placed the bottle down on the dresser and shook his head at the fact that Spock had just a thin sheet covering his lower half which didn’t hide the fact that Spock was slightly aroused.

Jim smiled then shrugged out of the robe before heading into the adjoining bathroom.  Spock had taken him so many times that Jim had been constantly leaking since they’d arrived.  He’d been taken over the couch, tables, on his hands and knees on the floor, against numerous walls and even outside in the moonlight the previous night.

Jim shivered as his own dick got a bit excited thinking about that. Spock may be in blood fever but he still managed to make a few fuckings special and take care of his mate.

Jim stroked his cock a few times before releasing it and jumping into the shower.  Spock would wake soon so it was no use getting himself off when Spock would take care of him.  He stayed under the warm water and rinsed himself off and out thoroughly before stepping out and drying off.  He looked at himself in the mirror and chuckled at all the hickies and bites Spock had been leaving on him.  He turned his head to the side and made a face at how red the back of his neck was.

 _Possessive Vulcan,_ Jim thought before smiling. _You love it though._

Jim picked up his shaving equipment from the bathroom counter and proceeded to get rid of the growing stubble. He didn’t like it and neither did his Vulcan.

* * *

 

As Jim was finishing drying his hair he shivered again, this time because of a small heat seeping through his bond with Spock.

 _Awake?_ Jim asked.

 _Yes. Come here,_ Spock replied.  Spock was maybe a day away from being one hundred percent which was good. 

Jim ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back into the bedroom naked and found Spock sitting up in the bed staring at him.

“How are you feeling?”

Spock’s brown eyes ran over Jim’s naked form before gazing back into Jim’s bright blues and holding a hand out and motioning Jim over. “Getting better,” Spock told him, his voice a bit rough from not being used much. “Still need you.”

“And I am still here for you,” Jim told him, climbing onto the luxurious bed and getting into Spock’s lap.  He smiled at his mate and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders before rubbing his naked self up against Spock’s bare stomach and chest.

Spock’s face went to the crook of his neck, nuzzling and kissing Jim there. “Why are you clean?”

Jim chuckled, circling his hips so Spock could feel his awakening arousal against his stomach. “I thought it was a good idea at first because I was all dirty and leaking. You need to shave, Spock. You’re all prickly against him skin.”

Spock’s chest rumbled and he sucked at Jim’s neck.

“Fine, you can shave later.  Am I going to get dirty again?”

“Indeed,” Spock said. “I must continue to breed you.” 

Jim let out a breathy gasp at that as Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s hardness. Jim bit his bottom lip and whimpered in his throat as Spock started slowly caressing and fondling him, rubbing his thumb over Jim’s slick head before squeezing his hand around Jim and stroking him a bit with a pleasingly tight grip.

Jim let out a whiny moan. He leaned forward and started running his tongue and teeth over Spock’s pointy ear then suckling at the tip causing the Vulcan’s chest continue to rumble.  Jim squirmed in Spock’s lap as the other’s other hand went to his ass and kneaded it.  Jim arched his back, pressing up against Spock as his mate’s mouth latched onto a sensitive nub. Spock groaned around Jim’s nipple; sucking and nipping as Jim rutted against him.  Spock’s own arousal wanting attention as he continued assaulting Jim’s chest and jerking his cock to an aching hardness.

“Spock,” Jim sighed out in pleasure, pressing his ass down and rubbing it against Spock’s engorged member through the thin sheet.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock said softly, removing his mouth from Jim’s chest as his hand on Jim’s ass moved.  He caught Jim’s mouth in a short but passionate kiss as Jim keened at Spock’s fingers running over his entrance.

“Need some lube or something please,” Jim asked, panting against Spock’s cheek.

“You do not.”

“Spock,” Jim fussed, nipping at his pointy ear.

Spock growled but nodded and moved his hand to his own erection under the sheet. He stroked himself and gathered his natural lubricant to prepare Jim with.  

Jim sat up a bit and moved the sheet away to reveal that thick, green cock standing at attention. Jim chuckled as Spock gently turned them over and laid Jim on his back.

“Thanks,” Jim told him as Spock settled between Jim’s spread legs. “You haven’t taken me like this in days.”

“I did the first day,” Spock replied as he kissed Jim’s nipple then up to his collar.

“No, you…ah!” Jim moaned as Spock slipped a slick finger inside him. Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock carefully fucked him with one finger before adding a second and scissoring him open. Jim panted and relaxed before continuing. “No, you started to fuck me while I was on my back, but then my head started hitting the headboard so you flipped us over and made me do all the work riding you.”

Spock snorted against Jim’s collar before continuing to marking Jim’s skin. “I did the work.”

Jim shook his head then keened and arched his back as Spock added a third finger and jabbed them against his prostate.

“After…ah…after that time…you…you took me every which way but on my back you horny Vulcan. I got a bit of rug burn on my knees from when you pounded into yesterday afternoon on the floor.”

Spock huffed into Jim’s ear causing his mate to shiver. “I only remember your tight ass greedily taking my cock and seed.”

“Of course…unf…you do,” Jim then let out a low moan as Spock jabbed his fingers in and out, toying with him.

“Why are you so tight after these past few days?” Spock asked, enjoying how Jim clenched beautifully around his sensitive fingers.  Since they had become involved several years previous, Spock had enjoyed on a few occasions bringing Jim to completion with just his fingers.  One time had been in public in a dark club on a mission.

Jim bit his bottom lip and threw his head back as he recalled what Spock was remembering.

“Yes,” Jim sighed, running a hand over his chest.  Spock watched Jim play with his sensitive nubs before running the hand down his chest to his cock.  Spock allowed him to stroke himself as Spock thought about that mission.

Jim had looked exquisite standing before him overlooking the dance floor below.  Spock had come up behind him and admired his ass in the pants he had been wearing.  He had put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them until they were nice and wet before slipping the hand down the back of Jim’s pants.  Jim had jumped, but immediately relaxed before Spock shoved those slick fingers right inside and kept them there.

Jim whimpered as Spock made him remember too.  It had been a mission a year after he’d had the twins.  Spock fingered him hard, rubbing and jabbing his sweet spot while whispering dirty, filthy things in his ear.  Jim had leaned back against Spock’s hard chest and panted before Spock told him to quiet down so no one would see.  Jim had keened then because Spock scissored his fingers before slapped his hand over his mouth. He continued whispering into his ear for several moments before Jim finally exploded in his pants and had to keep them on for several minutes until Spock had taken out their target then taken them back to their ship for a more thorough sexytimes.

Jim arched his back and moaned at the memory—remembering how owned he felt.  _We should do that again._

 _No, that was a momentary lapse in my judgement,_ Spock replied, trailing his tongue around Jim’s round ear. _I will not allow you to be seen in public in such a way._

Jim mewled as Spock stroked his prostate and he nibbled the shell of his ear.

“Meanie,” Jim commented then whined when Spock removed his fingers and pulled Jim’s legs up to wrap around his waist.

“Need your warmth, ashayam,” Spock said, leaning over Jim with his hands on either side Jim’s head.

“All yours, Spock. Forever,” Jim told him placing one hand on Spock’s warm cheek and caressed him while the other went down to Spock’s hard cock and gripped him. “Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”

Spock smiled. “Jim, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you.”

Jim laughed. “You await my ass.”

Spock’s smile turned into a small smirk. “Indeed.”

Jim shook his head then then helped guide Spock’s member to his entrance.  Jim moved his hand away and pulled Spock down for a gentle kiss as Spock settled over him and carefully breached his mate’s tight, hot channel.

Jim groaned into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan moved completely inside him for the umpteenth time in the past two days.  Jim relished in how long and thick Spock was; he loved feeling full of Spock’s cock. He wrapped his arms around Spock as the Vulcan slowly started moving; pulling out almost completely then pushing back in all the way, his double-ridges driving Jim perfectly crazy.

* * *

 

Jim laid on his side with Spock cuddled behind him a few hours later.  They’d made love repeatedly and now were basking in the afterglow together.  Spock’s fever was dying out and Spock was nearly back to being himself which meant Jim’s ass was going to be happy again.

“I love you. So much,” Jim told him, running a hand over Spock’s arm that was wrapped around him.

“And I love you, ashal-veh. My everything,” Spock replied, nuzzling the back of Jim’s neck and holding him a bit tighter. They were completely flush together, not a gap in contact between them. 

Jim sighed in contentment then asked, “Are you going to get your dick out of me anytime soon?”

Spock purred, his chest rumbling against Jim’s back. “I would prefer to stay in you for a while.”

“We’ve been through this before, Spock, it makes no difference with me getting pregnant if you stay in me or not.”

“I still wish to be inside you for longer.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine, but no humping or rutting or anything. My ass is just starting to like me again.”

.

.

.

“You want to start humping me again, don’t you?” Jim grumbled.

“I had not thought of it until you mentioned it, but yes, I do.  The fever is not completely gone.”

“Going to blame the fever, huh?” Jim asked already feeling Spock’s cock throb inside him and Spock’s hips slowly moving against him.

“Yes,” Spock said then asked. “Please?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Fine, but I want you to rim me until I see stars later. Got it?”

“Absolutely,” Spock replied before moving them so Jim was on his stomach.

Jim shook his head then grunted as Spock really started humping him into the bed hard and fast so Jim was slightly bouncing on the mattress under him.

Jim groaned and grabbed onto the bedding under him and held on as the room filled with sounds of their skinning slapping against each other.  Jim closed his eyes, feeling Spock manipulate their bond so Jim was feeling pleasure as well.  Jim moaned loudly as his awakening erection started pleasantly rubbing against the bed as Spock pounded him into the bed. 

“Unf…Spock!” Jim gasped in pleasure as Spock laid down on him, grabbing his wrists and holding him down as only his hips were moving.

Jim had never understood the term humping before he got together with Spock, but now that was the only word to describe what Spock was doing as the Vulcan grunted and growled against Jim’s neck.  It was almost unnatural at how Spock was moving his hips so fast and rutting against and into him so intensely.  

Jim tried arching his back and raising his hips but Spock had him pinned so Jim could only take the rough fucking as he felt Spock’s thickness rammed into him over and over.

Jim mewled as he felt himself get close. The sounds of Spock’s groin region slapping against his ass grew louder as Spock humping grew faster and rougher.  Jim’s own cock was aching for love as it was trapped between the bed and Jim’s stomach.

“Please, Spock,” Jim begged.  “Need to cum…please…” Jim then cried out Spock’s name as his love’s grip on his wrists tightened.

Jim’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as Spock’s humping grew into a furious pace.  The Vulcan growled loudly at hearing an endless string of undignified and dirty sounds falling from his mate’s throat.  The whines and mewls egging Spock on as he humped his t’hy’la into the bed, enjoying the small bouncing it was causing them.  Spock moved his hands from Jim’s wrists to lace their fingers together, still keeping Jim pinned down so he took Spock’s hard hammering into him.

“Spock!” Jim managed to cry out over his sweet, filthy noises.  The slapping of skin driving both of them crazy as Spock’s manic humping didn’t let up. Spock’s double-ridges assaulting Jim’s prostate over and over again. Jim’s eyes prickled with tears over the intense pounding his mate was giving him. He let out a delicious mewling cry as he suddenly came untouched against himself and bed.

Spock growled as Jim’s perfect, tight, hot ass squeezed almost painfully around his cock.  Spock’s mouth went to the crook of Jim’s neck.  He bit down hard as he gripped Jim’s hands tighter to make sure his mate didn’t move.

“SPOCK!” Jim screamed out, pushing Spock over the edge as he humped feverishly into his mate’s tight channel.

Usually with his climaxes, Spock ended up stilling and releasing but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He continued pounding his large cock into Jim as he released his seed into his mate.  The slapping of skin sounds now mixed with a squelching sound as Jim was filled with Spock’s spunk.  Spock humped though his release, still spurting an almost endless stream of cum into his mate, before finally pausing—his cock buried so deep in Jim that the blonde’s toes curled and he let out a high-pitched moan at feeling Spock’s continuing ejaculate fill him to the brim, breeding him.

Jim laid his cheek on the bed and panted hard as Spock released his neck and licked the wound.  The Vulcan then slowly moved up to his knees, sitting on the bed of Jim’s upper thighs just below the bottom of Jim’s ass.  He kept his cock buried in his mate as he moved his hands from Jim’s to rest on the bed beside Jim’s shoulders.

Jim closed his eyes and slowly came down from his orgasm high, feeling completely worn out and fucked to oblivion.

Spock stared at where they were Jim’s hole was beautifully stretched around his thick and slightly hard cock, enjoying how exquisitely tight Jim was still around him.  Spock panted slightly as he started humping into Jim some more for good measure. His primal Vulcan needing to make sure his mate was bred full.

Jim whined at him. He was oversensitive and sore but Spock kept himself buried inside for a few moments, still slowly rutting his softening cock into Jim, attempting to keep as much of his seed inside his mate.  He humped a few more times before moving his hands to Jim’s sore ass cheeks and squeezing them together around his penis.

Jim whined again and threw a hand behind him and smacked Spock’s arm.  Spock grinned and released Jim’s cheeks onto to lightly slap one of them causing his mate to whimper.  Jim’s whimper turned into a relieved sigh when Spock finally pulled out of him and got out of the bed.

Spock stood at the foot of the bed, his chest rising and falling hard as he centered himself.  He stared at his work on the bed a bit hungrily as he ran a hand through his hair.  Jim was laying still and spent on the bed, his legs spread out a bit so Spock had a nice view of his quivering and leaking entrance. 

 _Beautifully bred,_ Spock thought smugly as his eyes went to Jim’s ass cheeks which were red from how hard Spock had humped him into the bed.  The crook of Jim’s neck held an angry red bite mark from where Spock claimed him.  Jim was already his, but sometimes his inner primal Vulcan needed to see more marks on his mate. Jim would not be too pleased by how hard Spock bit him but Spock really didn’t care at the moment.

Spock moved a hand to his softening and slick erection and stroked himself as he enjoyed the view of his fucked mate.  He enjoyed the tingles of sensitivity in his cock and fingers as he stared upon his gorgeous mate before releasing himself and smirking more.

“You are too good to me, t’hy’la,” Spock commented.

Jim laid still, his mouth open and eyes still closed, but made a whiny noise in response.

“I will let you rest now. I require nourishment.”

“Mmhm.”

Spock walked over to the bed ran a hand through Jim’s damp hair. “When you have rested and recovered, I will take you to the hot spring and pamper you.”

Jim blinked his eyes open a bit and gave Spock a ‘no shit’ look before closing his eyes again.  Spock’s smirk got bigger as he ran his hand from Jim’s hair down his back to Jim’s abused ass.  Spock admired the red cheeks again before slipping a hand between the cheeks and lightly feeling his seed dribbling out of the trembling hole. Spock couldn’t help himself as he pressed a couple fingers inside, feeling Jim tighten around him in protest.

 _No,_ Jim told him sternly.

Spock removed his fingers and hand then leaned down and kissed his mate’s temple. “Rest and then I will pamper you.”

_You better.  That mouth of yours is going to be put to work later. Once I remember that I have legs and can move._

Spock chuckled then coaxed his mate to sleep before leaving him to get. He was famished from the blood fever.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim smiled as he leaned back against Spock in the hot spring and relaxed.  Spock had done right by him. Had let him sleep for several hours before coaxing him awake by doing as he promised—eating him out for nearly an hour until Jim was a shaking mess in ecstasy and then Spock brought him over the edge to an intense, star-seeing orgasm.  Jim had been extremely happy ever since—as well as his ass which Spock’s cock had left alone since the epic humping the previous day.

Now in the hot spring, Spock had rubbed his sore muscles and took care of him.  He was so relaxed now as they cuddled together in the spring and stared up at the beautiful stars.

“I miss our boys,” Jim commented.

“As do I. We will return tomorrow to them.”

Jim smiled and leaned his head back against Spock’s shoulder as Spock nuzzled his cheek. “Your scent has changed.”

“I’m pregnant,” Jim stated.

“Yes,” Spock replied.  “Are you displeased? You have something on your mind, ashayam.”

Jim bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Well…it’s popped into my head a few times these past few days and …I don’t know how to talk about it.”

Spock kissed his cheek then nudged their bond. “You do not wish for another child.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “I want this baby, Spock. I do.  But…after this one, if it is just one, we’ll have six kids.  Sebastian will be seven in several months so we’ll have six kids seven and under.  I’ll be twenty-seven and you’ll be thirty.  We’re still young will all these amazing boys.”

Spock tightened his arms around his mate. “I understand. I never thought I’d even have a mate so having five, almost six children and a t’hy’la is sometimes illogically unreal. I do not want to wake up one day and find this all was a bad dream.”

Jim turned his head to the side slightly so he could see Spock.  “That won’t happen, Spock. Don’t be illogical.”

Spock nipped Jim’s ear in retaliation.

“Spock.”

“Yes, ashal-veh?”

“I want to get the implant removed after the baby is born.”

Jim watched with his big blue eyes as Spock thought of it.  Spock’s brown eyes turned and met his and he smiled.

“That is acceptable, ashayam. Whatever you want as long as you and our sons are happy.”

Jim smiled back and kissed Spock sweetly. “I want no more babies until your next Pon Farr? How about that? We have almost six now…we can wait another seven years for number seven.”

“Agreed,” Spock said before kissing Jim again.  Jim grinned into the kiss then rubbed his fingers against Spock’s under the water.  Spock growled and nipped at Jim’s bottom lip.

“Do that and your ass will not be pleased with me again,” Spock told him before sucking on the bottom lip.

Jim chuckled the moved his head away to sit back and look back up to the stars.

“You need to shave,” Jim then said.

Spock chuckled and rubbed his scratchy cheek against Jim which made the blonde laugh and try and move away.

* * *

 

Spock smiled as he watched Jim rush into the house and scoop up the first of their sons he found.  Spock followed into the house and dropped their bags as Jim hugged and kissed their second oldest, Sammy.

The brown eyed five year old whined a bit a being kissed so much but settled and cuddled his daddy back.

“My baby, I missed you so much,” Jim cooed before releasing the twin.

“I missed you as well,” Sammy said before walking over to Spock and looking up at him. “Sa-mekh.”

“Son,” Spock greeted before lightly touching his son’s cheek.  

“Daddy!” Sylar exclaimed, rushing from a nearby room to Jim.

“Grumpy butt!” Jim fussed back as their second youngest launched himself into his arms.

“No leaving anymore,” Sylar fussed, cuddling Jim.

“I promise, I won’t leave for so long next time.”

Sylar nodded then sniffed Jim’s neck before snorting and shaking his head.

Jim chuckled. “I know, I know. Dad knocked me up again.”

Sylar made a grumpy face then turned an accusing eye to Spock.

Spock arched his brow back, challenging his almost two year old.

Sylar stood down and pouted before snuggling against Jim again.  Jim huffed and stood up, settling Sylar on his hip as he walked further into the palace.

“Daddy, is this baby a girl?” Sammy asked, walking beside his daddy while Spock followed closely.

“I don’t know.  The odds are that it’ll be another boy.”

“Grammy said sa-mekh would be castrated if it’s not a girl,” Sammy said as they entered the living room.

Jim laughed as Spock looked in slight horror to his five year old.

“What is castrated mean?” Sammy asked as Soren and Sebastian ran into the room.

“Daddy! Sa-mekh!” they both exclaimed.  Soren ran to Jim while Sebastian went to his father and hugged him around the waist.

“Father, how are you? Grandfather said you had to mate with daddy or die.”

“What?” Jim fussed, sitting down on a couch as Soren climbed to sit next to him.

“Grandfather told us about Pon Farr and that sa-mekh had to breed you,” Soren said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, but we do not understand it. What is mating and breeding?” Sebastian asked.

“And castration?” Sammy added.

Jim stared at his sons with wide-eyes before looking to Spock as if it was his fault his children now knew about those words.

“I did not do anything,” Spock said. “You know I did not.”

“Simon, look whose back,” Amanda happily said, walking into the room with a chunky baby on her hip and a bottle in her other hand.  She paused and stared as Spock and Jim narrowed their eyes at her.

“What?”

“Why are my sons questioning us about mating and breeding?” Spock questioned his mother, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And castration,” Sebastian chimed in.

Amanda blinked then laughed before walking over to Jim and handing Simon over who had been making grabby hands towards his daddy. She gave Jim the bottle as well.

“Mother,” Spock said again.

“You know how your father isn’t one to sugar-coat things,” Amanda said, sitting in a chair near the couch. Sylar moved from Jim to his Grammy and sat next to her on the chair. “I made sure he didn’t go into any details, though. Unlike when he gave you the talk when you were four.”

“That is good,” Jim said, holding his four month in his arms and feeding him his bottle.

“Mating has a lot of different meanings,” Soren spoke up, looking at a PADD he had found in the room.  “One is means a partner in marriage and this one says it means to copula…hey!”

Spock snatched the PADD from his five year old and shook his head. “It means that daddy is mine and mine alone.”

“To breed is to procreate,” Sebastian said, holding another PADD.  “Does that mean to make daddy pregnant?”

Spock snatched that PADD and nodded. “Yes and that is all. No more looking up words.”

“Ah! I still don’t know what castrate means,” Sammy whined.

“Good,” Jim said to himself before making a silly face at the chunky baby in his arms.

* * *

 

Spock made sure Jim was sound asleep with Simon and Sylar in their bed before sneaking to their older sons’ rooms.  He grabbed a sleeping Sebastian from his bed and carried him to the twin’s room where he plopped the now awake Sebastian onto the bed with Sammy. 

Soren woke up and moved to sit with his brothers, knowing it was time for a lesson from their sa-mekh.

Sammy sat up and rubbed his eyes as Soren settled next to him and Sebastian.

Spock grabbed a chair from nearby and moved it to sit in front of his boys. “As with the other times we have had a late night chat, what are the rules?”

“Do not tell daddy,” they all replied.

“Why?”

“Because he will be cross and then you will get into big trouble and sleep outside.”

“Affirmative.  Now, about your questions from earlier.  Like your grandfather, I do not believe in sugar coating information even if you are six and five.”

“So you’ll tell us what castration means?” Sammy asked.

Spock nodded then glanced to the closed bedroom door before looking back to his sons. “Castration means to remove the testes or ovaries of a person or animal.”

His sons made faces and crossed their legs. “Ew.”

“I assure you that your grandparents were kidding in regards to castrating me,” Spock told them. “Now, mating and mate have different means.  When I refer to daddy as my mate that means he is mine. My spouse, my t’hy’la, my husband.”

“What about mating?” Soren asked.

“Mating is sex or copulation.”

“What is sex?” Sebastian asked.

Spock internally sighed then ran a hand through his hair before looking at his sons.  “Sex is…”

* * *

 

Spock woke from his afternoon nap on the couch with Sylar when he felt someone staring at him.  He blinked awake and found Jim standing over him holding Simon on his hip.

“Ashayam,” Spock said sweetly as Sylar woke up and nuzzled against Spock.

Jim’s electric blue eyes narrowed. “You told my babies about sex, Pon Farr, breeding, mating, and how babies are made.”

Spock blinked a few times. “No.”

“Then why is Sebastian telling me that you bred me good since I’m pregnant.”

Spock looked away. “I do not know.”

“And Soren had become quite the expert in sexual organs and how they work.”

“I…”

“And Sammy tried to castrate a servant because he thought the Andorian was a threat to me because only you get to mate with me and no other male in the house should be allowed to procreate except members of the House of Surak.”

Spock looked back to his mate and arched a brow. “I certainly did not tell Sammy to castrate anyone.”

“But you told our boys everything else?” Jim questioned.

“I did not tell Sylar,” Spock admitted as their second youngest woke up fully and sat up.  Spock sat up as well and stared innocently at his mate.

“Daddy I’m hungry,” Sylar said, holding his hands up to be picked up.

“It’s snack time, huh?” Jim asked.

Sylar nodded as Jim plopped Simon’s chunky butt down into Spock’s lap. Simon blinked at him before focusing on his sa-mekh.  Jim smiled. “Simon, dada gets to change all your poopy diapers until you’re potty trained my chunky boy.”

“No,” Spock fussed as Jim picked up Sylar and headed out of the room.

Before walking through the doorway, Sylar looked back to his sa-mekh and stuck his tongue out at him before making a pillow jump up and hit his sa-mekh.

Spock narrowed his eyes then shook his head. He then looked at his youngest in his lap.  Simon grinned a big toothless grin at him.  Spock smiled back. He loved all his boys very much. 

After a moment, Spock scrunched up his face when he smelled that his diaper duty was to start now.

 _You are also sleeping with I-Chaya for the time being,_ Jim added.

Spock sighed as he stood up with the giggling Simon and headed for the nursery.


	17. Birthdays and a Family Adventure

Jim let Spock off a few days later with the sleeping outside but kept Spock on the diaper duty.  While Spock and Sarek when to High Command, Jim took his two youngest to the market.  Jim missed being near the city after spending a week away in the mountains getting humped by his mate in blood fever.

Simon was strapped to Jim’s chest while Jim had his almost two year old on a harness and leash.  The grumpy boy hated it but it was the only way to keep him from wondering off and causing mischief.

Jim smiled when Bones showed up with Amelia in a stroller.  He gave his friend an awkward hug around Simon.

“Missed you,” Jim said.

“Missed you, too, Jim,” Bones smiled before noticing Jim’s neck. “Good god! What is Spock? A vampire.  That is going to scar, Jim.”

Jim sighed and reached a hand up to his neck and felt the still angry bite mark.  “You know how Spock gets.”

“I do but that’s ridiculous.”

Jim dropped his hand and shrugged. “Eh, I kind of like it.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Weirdo.”

Jim chuckled then felt Sylar’s leash tug. He turned and found his second youngest trying to climb onto a stand.  Jim shook his head and tugged back, pulling his son away.  Sylar gave him a grumpy look but walked back over to his daddy.

"So you're pregnant again, huh?" Bones asked as they started walking around the market. 

"Yeah.  I'll come in for an exam in a few weeks."

"I'll put it in my calendar. Until then I'll get you some prenatal hypos."

"Thanks. Oh and after this baby comes, I want to get the implant removed."

Bones eyes his friend then nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Can it be put back in?"

"I don't see why not."

Jim smiled. "Thanks. I'm just...ready to take it easy and not be pregnant for a while. Maybe when Spock's Time comes around again, I'll want another."

"I have two. One off planet and the other here and that's enough for me."

Jim chuckled. "Plus you have all these adorable godsons."

Bones rolled his eyes then looked behind them. "Yeah, Jim, adorable." 

Jim turned towards where Bones was looking and found that Sylar had gotten out of his harness. The boy was sitting on a vendor's table and was throwing savas dukal-yel-travek at people.  Jim shook his head. 

"Can you get him, I can't with Simon strapped to me?" Jim asked his friend. 

"Yeah, yeah," Bones grumbled before walking over to his godson.  He smiled at the boy as he approached. "Hey, Sylar, why don't we..." Bones was cut off when Sylar grinned and threw the round fruit at Bones, hitting him in the stomach.  

"Sylar," Jim sighed, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

Spock finished reporting to the High Command then went to his office to catch up on mission briefs and reports.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”

The door slid open and Stonn stepped inside. The other Vulcan gave a small smile. “I hear another child is on the way for you and Jim?”

Spock nodded. “Number six.”

“Girl?”

Spock sighed. “Too soon to know, but the odds are that we will have another son.”

Stonn chuckled and sat down in a chair in front of Spock’s desk. “Poor Jim. Surrounded by mini-Spocks.”

“He loves all of us, but yes, poor Jim,” Spock said, sitting back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk. “How is your neck?”

“Oh alright. Not the first time you have tried killing me and probably not the last.”

Spock shrugged. “True.” Spock then eyed his friend and saw what looked to be a bruise above his left eye. “Did I do that?”

Stonn reached up and touched the spot before wincing. “Negative.  My father threw a book end at me.”

Spock laughed. “What for? Did he catch you with another maid?”

Stonn narrowed his eyes. “That happened once and no.  Your father informed him that you and Jim are expecting again and he became furious.”

Spock arched a brow. “My procreating with my mate is none of his concern.”

“He is upset because we are the same age and I have no mate or children.”

“Ah.  Then get yourself a mate.”

Stonn groaned. “But then I’d be mated and I just want to have sex with different people.”

Spock shook his head. Before Jim he had never enjoyed casual encounters. Stonn on the other hand had always been rearing to go with anyone since they were in their late teens.

“I am certain you can find a mate that would be interested in…sharing you with others.”

Stonn nodded. “Perhaps.  Or perhaps not.  I will keep my options open.”

“Logical.”

“Indeed,” Stonn agreed before smiling at Spock. “Hey, you could maybe lone with Jim once...umf!” Stonn suddenly found himself thrown from his chair by an invisible force and knocked backwards to the floor with the wind knocked out of him.  He gasped then looked to see Spock was now standing over him with a menacing look.  

“Joking,” Stonn forced out. “I…would never…mean…that.  Jim….is yours.”

Spock nodded but knelt down and pressed a finger to Stonn’s forehead.  Stonn blinked then felt his head on fire and cried out in pain.

Spock smirked and removed his finger. The fire immediately abating from Stonn’s head. 

“You know to never cross me, Stonn.  Do not even joke about my t’hy’la is such a way. Is that clear?”

Stonn nodded.

“Good,” Spock said before straightening up. “Now would you like to join me in the training center? I feel our comrades are getting soft.”

Stonn nodded again.

* * *

 

**_Eight Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim laid his head on the lid of the cool toilet seat after finishing heaving out the contents of his stomach. While he quite enjoyed being pregnant, he hated the first trimester and the morning and all day sickness.

 _Four more weeks and this will be over with,_ Jim thought as Sylar ran into the bathroom and stared at him.

“Daddy?”

Jim smiled and picked his head up. “I’m fine sweetheart. Just a little sicky.”

“Who did it?” Sylar demanded to know, walking over to his daddy and touching his cheek.

Jim chuckled. “No one…well…sa-mekh.  Sa-mekh made me sicky.”

“I kill him.”

Jim blinked then burst out laughing. “Oh god no. No need to kill dada.”

“Excuse me?” Spock asked from the doorway.

Sylar turned to his father and put on a grumpy, challenging expression. “You make daddy sicky. You die.”

Spock arched a brow. “Daddy is sick because he is with child. And you will not threaten my life, sa-fu.”

Sylar’s expression turned quizzical as he looked back to his daddy. “New baby make you sicky?”

Jim shrugged. “Yes, but dada made me pregnant so it’s still his fault.”

Sylar thought about that then looked back to Spock.  He walked a few feet over to his father and looked up at him.

Spock stared back.

_You hurt daddy._

_Not intentionally. I had to impregnate him. His sickness will get better._

_I challenge you._

_You will fail, my son,_ Spock mentally growled before straightening his stance and glaring down at his son.

Sylar puffed out his chest in retaliation only to sniffle a moment later and touch his head as Spock sent a small jolt of pain into his head.

“Spock, what did you do?” Jim questioned, standing up from the floor.  He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out as Sylar grabbed his legs and sniffled.

“It is unacceptable for my two year old to challenge me. Putting him in his place is logical,” Spock replied.

Jim rolled his eyes and picked up Sylar. “You okay, baby boy?”

Sylar pouted and nodded before snuggling into Jim’s embrace. 

“That’s good. Now let’s get dressed in some nice clothes. It is your birthday after all.”

“Okay.”

Jim gave Spock a look before walking past, carrying Sylar out of the room.  Spock watched them leave and narrowed his eyes when Sylar looked back over Jim’s shoulder and stuck his tongue out at his father before waving a hand and causing the items on the bathroom counter to fly off and hit Spock.

Spock shook his head but was internally proud at his son for being protective.  Sylar would have to be put in his place again, but Spock was proud none the less.

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he sat next to Spock and watched Sylar open his presents. After all these years, Jim was still not too pleased that his friends and family gave dangerous items to his sons. 

Sylar pulled out a small intricate looking knife from a box from Uhura and grinned.

Jim patted Spock on the leg and watched his mate sigh and move to down to the floor to take the knife from their grumpy son.

“Mine,” Sylar fussed but calmed when Spock gave him a look.

_You may have it later when daddy is not home._

_Okay,_ Sylar replied before grabbing at more presents.

“Soon, it’ll be my birthday,” Sebastian stated, cozying next to his daddy on the couch.

“That is right,” Sarek replied. “You will be seven.”

“Oh great,” Bones grumbled.

“Is turning seven important on Vulcan?” Carol asked as she sat next to Bones and nursed Amelia.  Sammy kept staring at her chest and Amanda had to keep turning his head away.

“When I am seven I will undergo the kahs-wan and survive ten days in the Vulcan’s Forge without food, water, or weapons,” Sebastian said proudly.

Carol blinked and didn’t know how to respond.

“It’s stupid to let a child do that,” Bones fussed. “Any adult would have trouble doing such a thing.”

“Only a handful of children have not survived,” Spock spoke. “Sebastian is smart and strong. He will complete his kahs-wan successfully as I did when I was his age.”

“You were nearly killed by a le-matya, sweetie,” Amanda added.

Spock looked to his mother. “I was startled by it for a moment, but I did end up killing it.”

“Jim, please, be reasonable,” Bones ignored them and looked to his friend.

“Daddy,” Sebastian whined, pouting at Jim.

Jim smiled at his oldest and wrapped an arm around him. “You will undergo your kahs-wan, but after the baby is born.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Jim interrupted. “I won’t be pregnant and stressing over you out in the Forge.  The baby is due two months after you turn seven. You can wait and get some extra training.”

Sebastian looked to his father, but Spock shrugged.

“It is best to do as daddy wishes, Sebastian,” Spock told him before seeing Sylar trying to figure out how to use his new bow and arrow.  Spock snatched the arrow from the boy before Sylar aimed it at Carol.

“Sylar,” Jim fussed.

“I was not going to hurt her,” Sylar replied before looking away.

Jim shook his head then looked back to his pouting oldest. “Sebastian, please. Two months. That’s all I ask and then you can do your maturity test.”

Sebastian looked at him with his identical blue eyes. “Two months is…satisfactory.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied before kissing his son’s cheek.

“Yall are crazy,” Bones commented, shaking his head. Carol chuckled while Jim stuck his tongue out at his friend.

“Can we have cake now?” Soren and Sammy then asked.

“Yes, cake,” Jim told them, standing up and walking over to Sarek and taking his chubby Simon from his grandfather.

“You don’t get cake mister chunky butt,” Jim cooed before feeling his stomach turn. _Oh I don’t want cake either._

* * *

 

**_Seventeen Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim woke up early before Spock and rubbed a hand over his growing baby bump. As this was his sixth pregnancy, Jim showed earlier but wasn’t quite as big as he was with the twins or even Simon as Simon had been a whopper of a baby.

He slid carefully out of bed so he wouldn’t wake Spock and made his way out of the room to his sons’ rooms.  He woke them all up before picking up Simon from his crib.

“Is father still asleep?” Sebastian asked as they all walked back to the bedroom.

“He should be,” Jim replied. 

His sons nodded as they entered the bedroom and found Spock softly snoring, laying on his back on the bed with the covers bunched all around him.

“Spock!” Jim said a little loudly.

Spock made a noise but stayed asleep.

“Can we now?” Sammy asked.

Jim chuckled. “Go ahead.”

Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren smiled before running and diving onto the bed right on top of their sa-mekh.

Spock woke with a grunt at being jumped on.  He opened his eyes and sat up slightly as Sebastian and Sammy grabbed onto their dad and held him.  Soren merely booped Spock on the nose before giggling.  Sylar climbed on to the bed and grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit his father with it.

Jim smiled before placing Simon’s chunky butt on the bed and watched the eight month old crawl over to Spock.

“What is this?” Spock asked as his oldest and second oldest held him tightly and Sylar kept hitting him.

“Its your birthday!” the boys exclaimed, trying to wrestle Spock back onto the bed.

Spock didn’t budge as he arched a brow at his mate.  “We do not celebrate my birthday.”

“We do when you turn the big three-oh.”

“Thirty, dad!” Soren said.

“That’s old!” Sammy added.

Spock internally sighed. “Daddy just had his birthday a few days ago. Why did you not attack him?”

“Because daddy is pregnant,” Sebastian stated. “You are not and you can be attacked.”

“Spock, just enjoy your birthday with your boys,” Jim told him.

Spock nodded and stood up from the bed with his sons. The boys let out an excited shriek as Sebastian was hanging onto Spock’s back while Spock was holding Sammy upside down and Soren in his other hand. 

Sylar chuckled then grabbed onto one of Spock’s legs.

Jim sat on the bed and pulled Simon into his lap as Spock looked to him. “All these illogical sons.”

“You made them too, Spock.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed.”  _Will I get a present from you later?_

_Wear out the boys so they will go to sleep early and you will get a very nice present._

Spock growled then carried his oldest sons with him out of the room while Sylar held onto his leg.

Jim shook his head and looked to Simon. “Should we have told Spock to put clothes on?”

Simon grinned and giggled.

* * *

 

Later that day, Jim was lounging in the hot spring grotto with Simon.  Spock had been roughhousing and playing with their oldest boys all day which made Jim quite happy.  He loved seeing his husband with their sons.

He cooed at Simon as he lifted him up and down in the water as the happy baby splashed his arms around.

“Who’s daddy’s chunky boy?” Jim smiled.

Simon giggled and splashed his hands again.

“Charge!” Jim then heard his oldest exclaim before three naked butts jumped into the spring and splashed him and Simon.

Jim ran a hand over his face before making sure Simon was alright.  He looked and saw three black haired heads put up from the water and grin at him.

“Sebastian, Samuel, and Soren, you know better than to jump into the pool,” Jim lightly fussed at his boys.

Sebastian went to respond when Jim heard rushing footsteps and then someone a lot bigger, and just as naked, jumped into the pool.

Jim shook his head as Simon giggled at being splashed. Jim narrowed his eyes as Spock popped up from the water and grinned.

“I see where they learned this from,” Jim said as Spock swam over and sat next to him on the bench connected to the side of the hot spring.  Spock kissed his cheek in apology.  “Still mad at being splashed.”

Spock kissed him again before running a hand through his wet hair and leaning back against the side.

The older boys swam over to the sides and started playing around.

“I thought you were going to tire them out,” Jim asked.

Spock shrugged. “They are a wild bunch.”

“Wonder where they get that from?”

Spock looked to his mate before pulling him into his lap. Jim squeaked a bit but settled sideways in his mate’s lap with Simon in his arms.  Spock tickled under Simon’s chin and smiled as the boy giggled.

Jim leaned against Spock as they watched their sons’ jumping and splashing about nearby.

“Spock?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Sylar?”

Spock blinked. “Not sure.”

“Spock,” Jim groaned before the hearing footsteps approach. They all looked up to see Sarek walking over with Sylar in his arms.

“I believe this is yours,” Sarek said before tossing the clothed boy into the pool.

“Sarek,” Jim fussed as his father-in-law walked away.

Sylar popped up from under the water than doggy paddled over to his parents where he stood on the bench next to them.

“What did you do?” Spock asked, helping the boy out of his wet clothes.

Sylar shrugged as Spock tossed the wet items off to the side. “Was playing?”

“Did you destroy something?” Jim questioned.

“Maybe,” Sylar said innocently.

Spock chuckled before pushing his son back into the water.

“Spock, don’t do that,” Jim fussed, helping Sylar get back onto the bench.

“He is fine.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate before feeling movement in his belly.  “Oh,” Jim said in surprise before placing a hand to his bump.

“Daddy?” Sebastian asked as he and his brothers turned their attention to him.

“Jim, are you well?” Spock asked.

Jim nodded and felt a movement against his hand.  He smiled brightly before looking his family. “The baby is starting to kick.”

“Cool!” Soren said.

“Can we feel?” Sammy asked.

Jim nodded and moved Simon over on his lap at bit so his boys could place their hands to Jim’s bump under the water.

They all smiled at feeling the movement before moving away and continuing to play with each other.

Jim rubbed his bump as Spock slipped his hand down.  Jim’s smile disappeared as he turned his head and looked to his husband. “That is not the baby bump, Spock.”

Spock looked back innocently. “I want my present.”

“Move the hand.”

Spock pouted but removed his hand to place it on Jim’s bump. Jim chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

 

**_26 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim cooed as he watched his youngest start to walk around the Vulcan High Command.  Jim had had a meeting and Spock watched their son while Jim attended.  When Jim came out he found his chunky boy cruising around the waiting hall.

“Such a big boy,” Jim smiled.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, following after the ten month old to make sure he didn’t fall.

Simon turned and looked to his daddy before rushing over and making grabby hands to him. “Up!”

Jim chuckled then looked to Spock.  Spock nodded and walked over, picked Simon up and handed him to Jim as Jim wasn’t good at leaning down to pick anything up those days.

Jim settled his boy on his hip and made sure he wouldn’t kick at his every growing baby bump.

“Ready to pick the other boys up from school?” Jim asked as Spock put his arm around him and led him towards the exit.

“Yes.”

“Spock,” Sarek’s voice carried from down the hall.  The couple turned towards the Lord.

“Yes?” Spock asked, clearly wanting to just leave already.

“The council needs you to pick up a stranded science team near Omicron Ceti III,” Sarek said, walking up to them.

Simon waved at his grandpa while Spock groaned. “We are not a taxi service.”

“You will do as the council orders.”

Spock glared. “Why? What is so important about this science team?”

Sarek glared back and took a step towards Spock. Spock immediately stepped back and bowed his head slightly.

“The emperor’s nephew is with the science team.  Retrieve them and bring them here. Is that clear?”

Spock made a grumpy face but nodded.

“Good,” Sarek said before looking to Jim and his grandson. “James, you and your sons have been given permission to accompany Spock as it is not considered a dangerous mission.”

Jim perked up. “Really?”

“No,” Spock grumbled only to be silenced by Sarek knocking his ass to the ground.

Jim chuckled then bounced Simon on his hip. “We get to go on an adventure with dada. Yay!”

“AY!” Simon laughed.

* * *

 

Jim lounged in the captain’s chair with a napping Simon the next day as Spock’s ship was at warp towards their destination.  Soren was bothering Scotty in engineering while Sammy hung around the mess hall and Sebastian followed Spock around like usually, enjoying that he was the leader’s son and could boss people around. Sylar had disappeared somewhere on the ship but neither Spock nor Jim were worried as all the dangerous parts were completely sealed off.

Jim leaned his head back and ran a hand through Simon’s hair.  The baby had his head tucked into Jim’s neck and was snoozing softly.

Jim looked up as Bones entered the bridge and came to stand next to his friend.

“I hate this,” Bones grumbled.

Jim smiled. “Ah, does Bonesy not like space?”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “You could’ve brought Carol with you so she could keep you calm.”

Bones raised a brow at his friend. “How can you think of sex right now? One crack in the hull and we’re all dead, Jim. Sex wouldn’t calm me now even if I had several Carol’s all over me.”

“Oh…several Spocks would be nice.”

“Stop it.”

Jim lightly laughed before glancing to Stonn. “How much longer until our destination?”

“Five hours,” Stonn replied.

Bones looked over to Stonn. “Saw you and N’Vea hanging around the tavern last night.”

“Oh?” Jim questioned, turning the captain’s chair slightly to look at Stonn. 

“Father wants grandchild and N’Vea is…pretty.  She’s also interested in having a couple strong kids and having an open relationship.”

Bones snorted at that.

“That’s good.  Was wondering when you would finally sort of settle down,” Jim said.

Stonn shrugged. “I will still have my fun on the side, but N’Vea would be my bondmate.”

“How poetic,” Bones grumbled, sitting down on the edge of Jim’s chair. “Can barely keep up with one partner and you want multiple.”

“I like sex and I want to fuck whoever I please whenever. I do not want relationships…besides with N’Vea.”

“Sex is great,” Jim grinned.

“Yeah,” Bones agreed.

“I’m surprised you are on this mission, Jim,” Stonn commented after a few moments.

Jim raised a brow at Stonn. “Why?”

“Well…because of Leila.”

“Who’s Leila?” Bones and Jim asked.

Stonn blinked then looked away. “No one. Forget I said anything.”

“No. Who is Leila, Stonn?” Jim demanded to know.

Stonn scratched the back of his head. “I…don’t think I should…”

“Tell him or else,” Bones ordered.  “You brought it up, Stonn.”

Stonn looked to Bones then to Jim. “Well…Leila and Spock…they um…were…intimate.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “Intimate when?”

“Way before you and he met, I swear.  Spock was like…nineteen,” Stonn said as the doors to the bridge opened and Spock and Sebastian walked on.

Jim turned to Spock, eyes narrowed as Simon started to stir awake.

Spock arched a brow and walked to his mate. “T’hy’la?”

“Leila?” Jim asked in a very serious tone.

Sebastian’s eyes went wide at his daddy’s tone and slunk to the back of the bridge. Bones glanced to Jim before joining his godson in the back of the bridge.

Spock blinked the gently picked Simon up from Jim. “I do not know...”

“Spock,” Jim said sternly, struggling to stand for a few moments before finally getting up out of the chair and touching his growing bump. “Who the fuck is Leila.”

“No one of importance,” Spock said, holding Simon in front of him so Jim would not try and strike him.

“I see,” Jim said tersely before stomping off the bridge.

“Daddy is mad,” Sebastian spoke up.

“You are in big trouble, Spock,” Bones muttered before slinking off the bridge to medbay.

Spock watched him leave before looking to Sebastian who had come up to him.  

“Who is Leila, sa-mekh?”

“No one,” Spock replied, glaring at Stonn who was cowering in his seat. “Stonn?”

Stonn stood and moved to Spock. “I will…I will be in the booth.”

“Yes you will,” Spock growled before turning on his heel and heading after his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Spock was out of trouble but now... :)


	18. Jim Is Not Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a month. I'm sorry!

Spock entered his quarters and placed Simon in his playyard to keep him from wandering off before finding Jim in their bedroom. Spock’s heart constricted in his side at seeing those bright blue eyes watery and red.

“Ashayam,” Spock breathed, walking over to his mate and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Jim glanced to him and rubbed his bump. “Jim, there is no logical reason to be upset about her.”

“Then why have you never mentioned her?” Jim sniffled. “Your mother said you never showed any interest in anybody until me and now I find out that you were with this…Leila person.”

“My mother did not know about her.” Spock raised his hand and cupped Jim’s cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

“Who is she?”

“An insignificant woman that I met when I was nineteen.”

“And yet you had sex with her.”

Spock sighed. “Just once.  I was curious about copulation after observing Stonn’s behavior towards sex. He had become increasingly sexually active and bragging about good it felt to copulate.”

“So she was just an experiment?” Jim asked, looking to his mate, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“Yes,” Spock admitted, hating that his mate was upset. “I did not find intercourse with her to be at all pleasing and I never engaged in such acts with anyone again until I met you. You have been the only one I have wanted in my bed…in my heart. We are t’hy’la.”

Jim sniffled but smiled. “So she’s nothing?”

Spock nodded. “Nothing at all.” Spock leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. “If you want me to kill her I will.”

Jim chuckled as Spock kissed his neck before moving his head and kissing Jim’s lips. Jim kissed him back until they heard a knock on their door.  They broke apart to see Sebastian standing there.

“Is everything alright?” their oldest asked.

Jim nodded, wiping his eyes. “Yes, everything is great.”

Sebastian nodded. “I am relieved to hear that. Sylar has turned up in medbay and has lodged a piece of metal into a crewmember’s leg.”

Jim sighed as Spock lightly laughed.

“I will deal with him,” Spock said before kissing Jim again and rubbing the baby bump. “Rest and put Leila out of your mind.”

Jim nodded as Spock stood and left their quarters.  Sebastian stayed behind and walked over to his daddy on the bed.  Jim smiled at his son and ran a hand through his boy’s hair as Sebastian placed his hand on his daddy’s bump, feeling his newest little sibling kicking lightly against his hand.

“Are you certain everything is alright?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“Who is Leila?”

“No one of importance.”

“If you say so,” Sebastian said before thinking he would keep his eyes out for this Leila person.

* * *

 

Jim tapped his fingers on the desk in his quarters and stared at the computer terminal. He wanted to put Leila out of his mind but he just couldn’t.  Spock was his and it bugged him that his mate had been with someone before they met. It wasn’t logical, but Jim was an illogical human.

“Fuck it,” he said before typing ‘Leila’ and ‘scientist’ into the search.  The first information that popped up was for a Leila Kalomi, an Empire hired hand and botanist who had recently accepted a position with a crew to Omicron Ceti.

Jim pulled up her information and glared at the picture of a pretty blonde woman with blue eyes. _Someone has a type,_ Jim thought. _Bitch._

Jim checked the time and saw they were an hour out from their destination.  The boys were elsewhere so he had the quarters to himself for a little while. He grinned before sending Spock a wave a lustful feels through their bond.  He got an affirmative in return and stood up from the computer, turning it off and heading into the bedroom.

Jim was not jealous.  He was certainly not bothered enough by this Leila news that he needed to show Spock why he was the best lover ever. Jim had stripped and waited.

* * *

 

When Spock entered their bedroom, Jim immediately grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed.  Spock was momentarily stunned but grinned when he saw his mate was naked and aroused.  Jim then pulled Spock’s pants roughly down enough to release Spock’s own growing erection from it’s confines. 

Jim then moved onto the bed and placed his knees on either side of Spock’s hits, aligning himself over Spock’s self-lubricating member. Spock watched hungrily as Jim lowered himself down onto Spock’s thickness.

Spock’s back and butt was on the bed but his feet were planted on the floor as he groaned at his cock was devoured by Jim’s tight channel.

“Jim,” he growled, placing his hands on Jim’s hips.

Jim grinned and ran his hands over Spock’s covered chest as he raised his hips up until the head of the double-ridged cock was almost out of him then slammed down. Jim started moving faster, riding Spock hard; gasping and mewling in pleasure as he did, his cock bouncing against his growing stomach. His prostate being pleasurable tortured from those double-ridges.

Jim’s sweet noise grew louder as he worked himself more furiously up and down on Spock’s aching hard dick; clenching around Spock and making sure the Vulcan was kept tight in him.

Spock gripped his hips and let out a deep groan, enjoying his mate taking control. He didn’t know what brought this dominant side out of his mate, but he loved it.  He didn’t bother trying to thrust up into his mate, just laid there and let Jim do what he wanted.

Jim stared down at him, his blue eyes wide as he bounced himself roughly onto Spock’s thick cock. “You like that?”

Spock grunted and nodded.

“All yours right?” Jim grinned, his pace not faltering.

Spock nodded again as he felt his climax growing closer.

“All mine,” Jim growled, slamming down hard and mewling as his prostrate was nailed.

“Yes,” Spock groaned. “All yours.”

Jim nodded then sped up some more, circling his hips and clenching again.  He mentally fiddled with his and Spock’s bond as his balls tightened, sending pulses of pleasure to Spock.

Jim threw his head and cried out Spock’s name as he released onto Spock’s stomach. Spock finished a second later, filling his mate with his seed.  Jim sighed as he came down from his orgasm before patting Spock on the chest and rising off of Spock’s spent cock. 

Spock laid there and caught his breath which was almost a first for the couple. “You…you are amazing, t’hy’la.”

“I know,” Jim commented smugly as he left Spock to clean off in the bathroom.

Spock chuckled and laid there until Jim came back into the room wearing a tight pair of pants and a shirt that hugged his bump nicely. Jim smiled at him then left their quarters to find out where their sons had wandered off to, leaving his spent Vulcan on the bed.

* * *

 

Spock stood straight and still with his hands resting behind his back as he watched the two shuttles dock in the shuttle bay. Sebastian stood next to his father in an identical stance. 

Spock watched the scientists disembark the shuttles and make their way over to where he stood.  A Japanese man led the group and had a katana sword strapped to his back. 

“Hikaru Sulu,” Spock greeted. “It is a pleasure to have the Emperor’s nephew aboard my ship.”

“Nephew by marriage,” Sulu snorted. “Couldn’t care less about the bastard but it does have some perks being sort of related to him.”

Spock nearly smirked. “I like you, Mr. Sulu. I am certain we will get along splendidly.”

Sulu smiled back. “I think we will as well. Thank you again for the pick-up. We had some trouble with some spores down below.”

“What sort of trouble?” Spock asked. “I was not told there had been any trouble.”

“Well when we contacted the Empire we made it clear that there were some issues with spores down on the planet in these pod plants. Quite interesting actually. Scientists acting weird because of them. Acting really happy and euphoric. Doctor Kalomi was able to figure out how to counteract the spores and then we comm’d the Empire to get us out of here. We all went through decontamination before boarding your ship, though, so now worries about the spores.”

“What of your ship?”

Sulu shrugged. “Somehow damaged. Parts broken or missing. Can’t explain it.”

Spock nodded. “Interesting.  Well we are here now to shuttle you back to Vulcan.” Spock then waved over waiting crewmembers. “They will show you to your quarters for the duration of the trip.  If you need anything do not hesitate to ask.”

Sulu nodded then glanced to Sebastian before looking to Spock. “Is there any… _entertainment_ aboard?”

Spock smirked. “I do not keep such entertainment on my ship, however, I am sure I have a few crewmembers who would be interest in enjoying your company. Might I suggest speaking with one named Stonn. I know he has not been…entertained with a male in a while.”

“Will do, Mr. Spock,” Sulu grinned then looked to Sebastian who was eyeing his katana. “You like Japanese steel?”

Sebastian looked Sulu in the eyes and nodded. “It is quite a fascinating weapon.”

“Perhaps, with your dad’s permission, you can try it out later.”

Sebastian looked to his father with wide, begging eyes. “Please?”

“We shall see,” Spock replied, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.

Sulu chuckled then bid them goodbye for now before leaving with his group to find their quarters.

“A katana would be a logical present for my upcoming birthday, sa-mekh,” Sebastian said.

Spock looked to his son and squeezed his shoulder. “We shall see, sa-fu. Daddy may not want you to have one.”

“Can you not convince daddy that one would be logical? You are the head of the family besides grandfather.”

Spock chuckled. “Daddy has a lot more power than you think.”

Sebastian pouted slightly but nodded. He then looked to his father. “Where you and Mr. Sulu speaking of coitus?”

Spock chuckled. “Yes, but do not tell daddy.”

“Affirmative,” Sebastian agreed.

Spock smiled at his son before feeling someone approach them.  He schooled his expression as he turned his head and tensed.

“Spock, it has been such a long time,” Leila nearly purred at him.  “Ten…eleven years now?”

“It has been a long time, Leila,” Spock said tersely.

Sebastian looked from his father to the woman. She was sort of pretty with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Leila looked to Sebastian and gave him a smile. “I see you have a son.  He looks just like you.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before waving over a crewmember.  “Aravik will show you to your quarters.”

Leila glanced to the Vulcan then back to Spock. “I had thought you would…”

“Spock, ashayam,” Jim said sweetly, suddenly appearing next to his son and mate holding Simon on his hip. Jim gave Leila a look before turning to Spock. “Sweetheart, _our sons_ and I need you in our quarters for a moment.”

Spock looked to his mate and nodded. He smelled Jim was still reeking of him after their time together earlier and it excited him. “Of course.”

Jim’s smiled then turned his attention to Leila. “Oh, I’m sorry.  Who are you?”

_You know who she is, Jim._

_Shut up, Spock._

Leila blinked then smiled back. “Leila Kalomi. I am apart of Mr. Sulu’s science team that your husband has graciously granted us transport to Vulcan. You are Jim, correct. I’ve heard about you.”

“Funny as I have only just recently heard about you,” Jim said, mentally pinching Spock who internally winced. “But, yes, I’m James Kirk. And this is Sebastian, our oldest,” Jim nodded to his son. “This is Simon, our second youngest.” Jim kissed Simon’s head then placed a hand to his very evident baby bump. “And this is number six.”

“Six?” Leila asked with wide eyes. “Wow…congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Jim replied before handing Simon over to Spock.

“Dada,” Simon said before grabbing Spock’s ear.

Jim smiled at his youngest before looking back to Leila. “Aravik will show you to your quarters, Miss Kalomi. I hope your stay aboard our ship is satisfactory.”

Leila nodded then left with the Vulcan standing nearby.

“Jim, was that necessary?” Spock asked, looking to his mate.

“What? You’re mine and she should know it.”

“Everyone knows it.”

Jim merely smirked in return before turning and leaving. Spock’s eyes went to Jim’s ass in the tight pants and he mentally sighed. He did adore his illogical human.

“Father?” Sebastian asked.

Spock looked to his oldest with a raised brow.

“Why was daddy acting strangely to Miss Kalomi?”

“It is…an adult thing, my son,” Spock replied as Simon starting using his ear as a teether.  Spock moved his head away but the boy continued to get to his ear. He sighed.

“Is it a coitus thing, Father?”

“Yes, Sebastian.”

“Illogical.”

“Indeed.”

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“Would now be a good time to ask Daddy about the katana sword?”

Spock shook his head before following after Jim.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Spock stood in line in the mess hall for food. He eyed the large container of plomeek soup, a favorite among his crewmembers.

“How’s Jim treating you?” Bones asked, coming to stand next to Spock with his tray.

“Well. Why do you ask?”

“Your husband is here with your ex. Figured you’d be cowering in engineering or something.”

Spock looked to the doctor. “I do not cower and Leila is not my ex.”

Bones nodded. “So you wouldn’t mind if Leila and Jim became friendly?”

Spock arched a brow before turning and looking to where Jim was sitting. Leila was sitting down across from him and they were speaking. Spock narrowed his eyes and walked over to his mate.

“…just the cutest thing,” Leila was cooing at Simon who was lounging in his highchair.

“Yeah, my fifth mini-Spock,” Jim chuckled. “I don’t mind if I don’t have a girl, I just would like a blonde baby.”

Leila laughed then looked up to Spock. “Hello.”

Spock nodded to her then looked down to Jim. “Are you well, ashayam?” _Why are you being friendly to her?_

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jim replied. _Because I realized I was being a jerk for no reason. She’s actually quite nice._

“Daddy,” Simon said a little grumpily, reaching his hand out and grabbing Jim’s hand. Jim looked to his son then back to Spock.

“Hey, where’s our food. Your mate and son are getting hungry.”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it before glancing to Leila then walking back to the line to get food.

Jim chuckled again and looked to Leila. “After all these years I still don’t have him trained well.”

Leila smiled. “I didn’t think Vulcans were trainable.”

“Amanda and I try,” Jim told her. “So I heard there was some trouble with spores back on Omicron Ceti III.”

“Yes, there was. Just some mild reaction making us really, really happy. Figured out how to counteract the spores and everything was right as rain.”

“That’s good,” Jim replied as Spock returned and placed a tray of food in front of him and a small plate of food down for Simon. 

Spock looked to Leila and raised a brow. 

Leila smiled then stood up. “I’ll leave you to eat now. It was nice chatting with you Jim.”

Jim nodded before focusing on making sure Simon was eating.  Leila nodded to Spock then turned and left. Spock sat down next to his mate and took his bowl of soup of Jim’s tray.

“I do not like that you two are being so friendly,” Spock commented as their other sons ran into the room and towards the food line.  Spock intercepted Sylar as he ran pass and pulled him into his lap and fed him a spoonful of soup.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” Jim commented.

“I see,” Spock replied. _Illogical._

 _You’re illogical,_ Jim replied as Stonn came over to their table slightly limping. “What’s up with you?”

Stonn stood before them and smiled. “That nephew of the Emperor can really pound…”

“No! Not in front of babies,” Jim warned, taking his dagger out and pointing at Stonn.

Stonn held his hands up and nodded before gingerly walking away. As he passed Spock, he patted the Vulcan’s shoulder and whispered. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim walked into the mess for a snack. He rubbed his bump as he perused the options for a snack. He made a face at seeing some chocolate items that he couldn’t eat. He shook his head then picked a fruity snack as the baby kicked him.

“Behave,” Jim smiled down at his bump. He got another light kick in response. Jim chuckled and shook his head before turned and sniffing the air. He raised a brow as he breathed in. His eyes started un-focusing.

 _Spock, something’s wrong,_ Jim managed to say before blacking out.

* * *

 

Spock stood over his mate who was lying in a biobed in medbay.  Their sons were scattered about the small room, looking at Jim’s vitals or touching their daddy’s hand and arms.

McCoy assured them that Jim and the baby were fine, but Spock needed his mate to wake up. He watched as Soren reached his hand up and touching Jim’s forehead.

“Daddy, wake up now,” Soren said.

Spock touched the top of Soren’s head. “He will soon.”

“He should now,” Sebastian and Sammy said.

Spock nodded. “He will soon.”

* * *

 

Jim felt so much love and comfort as he came back to consciousness. His bonds with his sons were bright and thrumming as was his bond with Spock. He also felt someone biting his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and found two sets of blue eyes and three sets of brown eyes staring at him. The third set of blue eyes belonged to Simon as the little one wasn’t looking at Jim but focused on using his daddy’s hand as a teether. Jim smiled at his Vulcans.

“Why am I in medbay?” Jim asked.

“You inhaled spores,” Spock replied. “A small amount but you are well and so is our baby.”

Jim nodded as Sebastian pressed a button to raise Jim’s bed. “Thank you, sweetie,” Jim said to his oldest before rubbing his bump and feeling a light kick back. He looked to Spock. “So no lasting effects? I’m fine?”

Bones walked into the room just then and sighed in relief. “Good you’re awake now and can tell your Vulcans to quit bugging me.”

“Make daddy better,” Sylar grumbled before hitting Bones on the leg and looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

Bones glared back before walking to the side of Jim’s bed and looking at his vitals.

“I’m good?” Jim asked again.

“Yeah, you’re good. Was told those spores were supposed to make one happy and euphoric but of course you have to have an adverse reaction and pass out. I do want you stay in here for a while to make sure everything is out of your system and the baby isn’t experiencing any distress.”

“But the baby is fine, though, right. You just want to be extra sure about our healths?”

“Yep, he’s fine,” Bones replied before realizing he shouldn’t’ve said that. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to look at the room’s occupants. All were staring at him besides Simon as he was still focused on his teether.

“ _He’s_ fine?” Jim questioned. “The baby is a boy?”

Bones opened his mouth then closed it before nodding.

Jim nodded back before rubbing his bump. “Okay. Another boy. Six boys.”

“Indeed,” Spock said, still eyeing Bones. “Doctor, how did the spores get to be near Jim?”

“Probably tracked in on something from that science team,” Bones managed to reply. “Had everything decontaminated again. No sign of anymore spores.”

“Good,” Spock said before reaching over and nerve pinching Bones.  The doctor fell to the ground as Jim lightly hit Spock on the stomach.

“Why did you do that?” Jim asked.

“He told you about the baby’s sex.”

“So? We would’ve found out in about fourteen weeks anyway. Apologize to Bones when he wakes up.”

Spock internally sighed but nodded.

“Sa-mekh, perhaps Miss Kalomi had something to do with the spores,” Sebastian spoke up. “She was the one who was able to reverse the effect back on the planet.”

“Why would she attack me with spores, though?” Jim wondered out loud. “Nothing to gain but Spock and you illogical boys. Not much of a prize.”

Sebastian and his brother’s gave their daddy a look which made him giggle.

“Sebastian, it is probably was most likely what Doctor McCoy said,” Spock said. “Tracked in by our guests.”

Sebastian nodded but mentally noted that he would check out Miss Kalomi later.

“Spock, could you get me some better clothes from our quarters?” Jim asked. “I don’t like the medbay gowns.”

“Of course,” Spock replied before kissing Jim on the forehead. He stood back up and looked to the boys. Sylar was sitting on Bones’ chest on the floor. Spock shook his head. “Sebastian, watch your brothers and daddy. I will be back momentarily.”

“Affirmative,” Sebastian replied as Spock turned and left the room.

* * *

 

Spock entered his quarters and immediately knew someone was there. He held his hand open at his side and telekinetically moved his dagger from his boot to his hand. He reached out with his mind and found thoughts of a salacious nature coming from his and Jim’s bedroom. 

Spock narrowed his eyes as he approached the closed door.  It swished open and he growled at seeing Leila perched seductively on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but a thin, almost sheer nighty.

“Leila, get out,” Spock growled, approaching the blonde.

“I really don’t think you want me too,” she replied with a grin before moving her hand and tossing a ball of powder into Spock’s face before he could react.

Spock coughed and batted his hand in front of his face to get rid of the powder but he already knew he’d inhaled whatever it was.  He glared at Leila and tried mentally harming her but found his mental facilities compromised. He dropped his dagger as his vision blurred and the room started to spin. He felt tingly all over and weak. Spock stumbled as he tried turning towards the door to leave.

“Oh, dear, look at you, stumbling all over the place,” Leila cooed as Spock knocked into his dresser. She stood up and went to him, taking his arm and leading him over to the bed and shoving him down onto it on his back.

“Let me take care of you,” Leila purred before crawling onto the bed and straddling Spock’s waist.

* * *

 

Jim sat up straighter in his biobed feeling something amiss. He held Simon in his arms as he poked at his bond with Spock and found his mate unresponsive. Something was wrong.

The doors to the room opened and Sulu walked in with his katana strapped to his back. He smiled at Jim. “I wanted to apologize about my crew tracking in…”

“May I see your sword?” Jim asked, holding out his hand.

Sulu blinked then nodded and handed it over. Simon’s blue eyes grew wide at seeing the sharp and shiny katana. He tried reaching towards it but Jim moved it out of reach and gave it to Sebastian who looked quizzical.

“Daddy?”

“Go to our quarters and check on your dad,” Jim told him.

“Father is…”

“Sebastian, you are the oldest and I need you to be a big boy and go check. Please,” Jim asked.

Sebastian nodded then marched from the room to do his duty.

Jim smiled at Sulu. “You may get your sword back with some blood on it.”

Sulu chuckled. “Not a problem.” Sulu then looked to the ground and raised a brow at seeing the doctor on the floor with a toddler sitting on him.

“That’s Bones. The doctor,” Jim said. “And Sylar sitting on him. Sylar, get off.”

Sylar grinned then hit Bones’ face. “No.”


	19. Don't Mess With The House of Surak

Spock tried lifting his head from the bed but felt too weak to do so. He tried mentally harming Leila again as she straddled his waist, but couldn’t.  He tried twisting his hand to telekinetically grab something to harm her but again couldn’t.

She chuckled and shook her head. “I heard rumors about your abilities. Can’t use them now.”

“What are…you…doing?” Spock forced out as stared up at her. Her face was blurry and the room behind her continued to spin. 

“Taking what should have been mine all those years ago, Spock. Don’t worry, what I gave you is a synthesized version of those spores. The euphoria should kick in soon.”

“Why?” Spock gritted out.

She smiled. “Remember when we first met. We were perfect for each other.  I was a part of that mercenary group you teamed up with. You were so impressed with my lethal abilities.”

Spock closed his eyes. “Not impressed.”

Leila glared then slapped Spock across his face, causing him to open his eyes and look up at her. “We talked all night after that job.  Talked about the stars, science, and our futures. You said you wanted me and I gave myself to you.”

“Bad sex. Only an experiment,” Spock told her. He was starting to feel floaty and light headed now but not in a euphoric way. The room stopped spinning and Leila's face became clearer. 

Leila slapped him again. “Bad sex? Please. You enjoyed yourself. We both did.” She smiled and ground her hips into his and leaned over him with her hands on either side of his head. The smell of her arousal did nothing for Spock and made him sick as one of the straps to her flimsy nightly fell down her arm, causing one of her breasts to be revealed.

Spock internally cringed as Leila continued, “Before we went to bed all those years ago, you talked about wanting to introduce me to your parents. That your mother would love that I love poisons. Then we went to bed and…,” She bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyes and tried to look sexy to him but Spock found it disgusting. Only Jim could pull off that look. “…well…you have a talented tongue, Mister.”

Spock internally groaned as she leaned down and started biting and licking his ear. He closed his eyes as she rutted against him and moaned in a way that made Spock feel like gagging.

“You were so big and hard,” she murmured into his ear. “No one has compared to you after all these years.”

Spock scrunched up his face and rolled his head to the side, out of her mouth’s reach. She sat up and slapped him again. He snapped his eyes open and glared as she pouted. She lightly shook her shoulders, causing the rest of her nighty to fall down her torso to pool at her waist. Spock avoided looking at her body and kept his gaze to her eyes.

She smiled at him then grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. “You remember these?”

Spock was grateful that he couldn’t feel anything. “I regret ever sleeping with you. Jim is better.”

Leila dropped his hands from her and narrowed her eyes. “Jim is just your breeding whore. God, I am not having a good day, am I. First, your mate was supposed to die. Should’ve made that cloud of spores stronger. Figured at least the baby would…”

Spock growled.

Leila shushed him then smiled. “I’ll take care of him later. I will need to in order to get paid.”

“Excuse me?” Spock questioned.

“Did you think that you High Command would send you merely on a shuttling mission? Please, dear, Lord Soren has wanted you dead for years. Now, he just wants you to suffer with having your whore killed. He contacted me with his plan when I was first put on this mission. I sabotaged our ship so you would come help us. Now I just have to get Sulu to kill Jim.”

“How?”

“Spores and my own blend of neuro agents,” Leila chuckled. “You know what I can accomplish with my plants. Sulu is just as knowledgeable about plants and spores as I am.  But, I think it will be fun seeing him run Jim thru with his katana.  You and Vulcan will retaliate and then I get you all to myself. Hey, we could then take out Lord Chancellor Soren and become rulers of the empire.”

“Why would…Lord Soren…do this?”

“T’Pring of course.”

Spock closed his eyes. Soren was T’Pring’s father and Spock had caused her to jump off a cliff. That was years ago, though.  Spock grunted as he was yet again slapped. He opened his eyes.

“Spock, dear, I can give you so much more.  If its heirs, I can bear them for you. Strong heirs. Better than the ones…”

Spock managed to growl. “Do not.”

Leila huffed then got off Spock. The rest of her nighty fell completely down and she walked over to her bag nearby completely naked. Spock closed his eyes and kept his gaze on the ceiling. He tried mentall contacting Jim but everything was still numb. He heard some rustling then footsteps before Leila was straddling him again. He opened his eyes when he was slapped for the fifth time.    

Leila smiled down at him and held a vial of violet mist. “I know what I first hit you with is doing nothing…” she stopped and grabbed him through his pants. Spock felt nothing as she continued talking, “… for you down here. A silly side-effect. This will make you hard and ready to go though.”

“So raping me…is part of your plan as well?” Spock asked, trying to get his hands and arms moving but he still couldn’t.

“It wasn’t at first, but I figured if I’m knocked up with your child you will be less inclined to kill me. I know you Vulcans find harming pregnant individuals to be dishonorable. And it will give me at least nine months to make you develop feelings for me and get over Jim and your other children’s deaths.”

Spock snarled. “I will rip you apart when I am able to move.”

She pouted. “The euphoria was supposed to kick in by now. Not make you so moody, Spock. Damn, must’ve been the other spores I used. They look alike. Oh well, no worries. What’s affecting you now will last a few hours. Enough time to have fun then take care of your family.”

“You will not,” Spock said.

“Maybe Jim will walk in on us while we’re fucking?” Leila wondered out loud with a gleeful tone. “Oh that would be great,” Leila told him as she started undoing his pants. “Jim will be so heartbroken to see you cheating and then I get to kill him. Well…Sulu will kill him.” She stopped when she got Spock’s pants undone then picked up the vial and held it out to Spock. “We’re going to make a baby, Spock. A strong heir. But first, let’s make sure you’re really into this.”

Before she had a chance to open the vial she screamed and fell to the side off the bed.  Spock blinked and managed the strength to lift his head to see Sebastian standing there, holding a katana.  Spock plopped his head back and sighed in relief.

Sebastian looked to Miss Kalomi on the floor as she writhed in pain on the floor on her stomach. Her back now had a large bloodied gash across it.  He scrunched up his face and shook his head at seeing that the woman was naked.

Sebastian turned to his father and climbed onto the bed. He pointed the bloodied end of the sword at Spock’s face. He narrowed his eyes. “What is going on, father?”

“Drugged,” Spock said. “I cannot move. Summon…Leonard.”

Sebastian moved the katana from Spock’s face. “Uncle Bones is still unconscious. Maybe you should not nerve pinch him anymore, Sa-mekh.”

Spock blinked up at his son. “Summon help. Now.”

Sebastian huffed then jumped from the bed. “May I kill her?”

“No. Daddy will…do it. Just…get help,” Spock managed before closing his eyes.

Sebastian nodded but jabbed the end of the katana into the woman’s bare ass cheek, causing her to scream loudly again.  He smirked at her misery before going to the wall terminal and summoning help.

* * *

 

Spock woke up in medbay. He stared up at the ceiling before turning his head and seeing his mate standing there.

“Morning, my easily drugged Vulcan,” Jim said. “How are you feeling?”

Spock closed his eyes and took stock of his body and mental facilities.  He felt normal as he opened his eyes and looked at a PADD sitting on a table across the room. He barely had to think about it before sending the PADD flying to the other side of the room and hitting the wall.  Spock smirked then looked to his mate and mentally tickled him.

Jim laughed before leaning down and kissing his mate soundly. “Glad you’re out of your trance. Bones managed to get an antidote in you but the trance was needed.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied before sitting up and stretching. “And about being easily drugged, I am not. She…”

“Was naked in our bed and you were distracted,” Jim finished with a smile even though Spock felt his annoyance through their bond.

“Ashal-veh, t’hy’la, that was not what transpired,” Spock assured him before holding out his hand to Jim’s meld points. “May I?”

“You don’t need permission, Spock. Do it.”

Spock nodded then rested his fingers to his mate’s meld points and eased in. He showed Jim everything causing the blonde to become quite angry. Spock pulled out and caressed Jim’s cheek. “Anger is not wise in your condition. Our son growing in your womb needs you to be calm.”

Jim leaned into the touch. “How can I be calm when she tried to kill me, talked about killing our babies, and then tried raping you? I am furious and she will be dealt with.”

Spock nodded then moved over on the bed and pulled Jim onto it next to him. Jim rested his head on Spock’s chest and cuddled against him as Spock held him, resting one hand on Jim’s growing bump.

“Told you she was bad news,” Jim said.

“You never said that.”

“Well I knew she was,” Jim mumbled, nuzzling under Spock’s chin. “I’m glad she didn’t…get far.”

“As am I. How did Sebastian come to be there with a katana?”

“Knew something was wrong with you. Sent our oldest to check. He quite liked slashing her.”

“I am glad he was there although he first thought I was doing something wrong.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, he told me,” Jim said as the doors opened and their son’s walked in.  Sebastian was holding Simon and lifted him on to the bed.

“Father, are you well?” Sammy asked.

“Yes, are you experiencing any adverse effects to your drugging?” Soren questioned.

“No I am not and yes, I am well,” Spock replied before looking to Sebastian. He moved a hand and touched his son’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me from that woman. She meant to take advantage of me and you arrived just in time.”

Sebastian leaned into the touch. “You are welcome. I am sorry for thinking you were wronging daddy and having an affair. I know that is illogical. You and daddy are t’hy’la. The only ones for each other.”

Jim smiled at his son. “That’s right. Sa-mekh is all mine and I’m all his.”

Sebastian nodded. “May I kill Miss Kalomi?”

“No, I will do that,” Jim said before easing himself out of bed as Bones came into the room. 

Bones glared at Spock who got out of bed with Jim and picked up Simon.

“And where are you going?” Bones asked. “I have a hypo with your name on it.”

“As I am well, I am leaving, Doctor.”

Bones sighed and grinned. “Fine, but be careful and don’t let anyone drug you.”

Spock growled as Sylar chuckled. Spock shook his head then ushered his mate and sons out of the room. _Will I need to rectify my reputation onboard?_ Spock asked his mate.

_A little bit. Stonn has already been going around and sticking up for you. Only two crewmembers faced dire consequences of laughing about what happened. I killed one of them._

_Good._

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he entered Leila’s holding cell. Spock stood beside him with his arm around Jim’s waist. Sebastian stood behind them while their other sons waited outside the brig.

Leila had been patched up and thrown into the brig after only a few hours in medbay to recover. She now sat in the corner and stared back at Jim.

“So? Here to kill me?” she questioned.

Jim rubbed his baby bump and nodded.

“Oh stop flaunting that,” Leila sneering, eyeing Jim’s stomach. “What? Am I supposed to be jealous that you’re Spock’s bred whore? Please. I have degrees. I make contributions to the Empire. You do nothing but lay back and take it from the Vulcan that bought you from a pleasure slaver.”

“Do not disrespect my daddy,” Sebastian growled, trying to advance on the woman. Spock put a hand on his son’s shoulder and kept him at bay.

Leila laughed at them.

“Spock,” Jim then said, nodding to his mate.

Spock smirked then looked to Leila and raised a brow. She ceased laughing and gripped her head in her hands and screamed in pain.

Jim walked over to her while Spock kept her at bay.  He took his dagger out of its holster and grabbed Leila by her hair and wrenched her head back as Spock ceased mentally torturing her.  Her eyes were watery as Jim held his dagger to her throat.

“You were planning to have me killed,” Jim said, pressing the blade lightly into her neck causing a little bit of blood to seep out of the small wound. “You were planning to kill my sons and to rape my husband. You will not get a swift and merciful death.”

“Fuck you,” she spat.

Jim tsk. “You see, now you just make me want to do what Sulu and Stonn suggested and hand you over to some brutal pleasure slavers, but Spock and I are decent people.”

“Sometimes,” Spock added.

Jim nodded, “Yes, sometimes. We don’t condone rape so you won’t be handed over to those slavers. So behave or I’ll have Spock rip you apart right here.”

“I will gladly do it, ashayam,” Spock said, walking over to Jim and standing behind him.

Jim shook his head. “No, I really want to have her quartered or death by a thousand cuts.”

“That does seem interesting,” Spock agreed. “Or perhaps a blood eagle. Make her death public so others know not to mess with the House of Surak.”

Jim moved the dagger away and nodded. He looked to his mate with bright blue eyes and smiled. “That sounds perfect, Spockums.”

Spock grinned then ceased Jim’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his parents then looked to Leila. His eyes narrowed as he quickly approached her and grabbed her wrist before she could take the dagger from his daddy’s hand. Spock tore his mouth away from Jim’s and growled. He moved Jim away then flicked his wrist towards Leila and sending her flying back into the bulk head.

She hit with a _thunk_ and fell to the floor, moaning in pain.

Sebastian looked to his dads. “Allow me to kill her now please.”

“No, my son,” Jim sighed but nodded. “I wanted to publicly kill her but fine. Spock, rip her apart.”

Spock looked to his mate and smiled. “I thought you wished to do her in yourself.”

Jim yawned and rubbed his bump. “Nah, tired now.  Kill her then let’s go take a nap.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she said, picking herself off the floor and standing tall before them. “Spock, we could’ve been great together. We could’ve ruled the empire. I would have given you such strong children…many daughters and sons…AH!” Leila let out cry of pain as Sebastian grew bored with her talking and threw his daddy’s dagger at her. The blade lodged into her leg as she dropped to her knees and pulled out the dagger.

“Sebastian,” Jim shook his head.

Sebastian looked to his daddy with big blue eyes. “I apologize. I was just tired of hearing her spout nonsense.”

“Oh I’m not mad about that. I just wanted to tell you that next time, get a better aim with your throw and hit her in the chest or stomach.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded as Spock ruffled his hair before walking over to Leila. She tried to stand and stab him, but Spock grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back painfully as Jim had done earlier. She dropped the dagger as he grinned down at her. She looking pleadingly up at him.

“Oh, dear, look at you,” Spock mimicked what she had said to him. “Bleeding all over the place.” Spock held his other hand to her cheek and caressed it, wiping away some tears from under his eye. “Let me take care of you.”

Leila’s bottom lip trembled as Spock’s eyes turned dark and murderous.

Jim put his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and hugged his son back against his bump as they watched Spock slowly and excruciatingly tear Miss Kalomi apart, prolonging her death at his hands. They watched as fingers were broken, bones were crushed, and blood spattered the bulkhead behind where Spock and Leila were.

“Father is quite an efficient killer,” Sebastian commented as Spock grabbed the dagger and started carving and slashing.

“He is,” Jim agreed. “But that does not mean that you are ready to do this. You’re still a baby. You have plenty of time until you can be like me, your father, and even your grandparents.”

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian nodded before wincing when Leila let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Jim then chuckled and told him, “How about next time your daddy is almost taken advantage of, you can kill that person.”

Spock stopped from where he was knelt on the floor, slicing off pieces of Leila and looked to his mate with a raised brow and unamused expression. Leila’s red blood was all over his hands, arms, and body.

Jim smiled at him before shaking his head as their new son kicked him from the inside. “Spock, stop playing around now and end her miserable life,” Jim fussed at his mate “I really want a nap and you need to take some showers to clean all the blood off of you.”

Spock nodded then turned back to Leila to finish her off more quickly then he wanted but his mate wanted a nap and cuddles and he wanted that too.

* * *

 

“Mother, I am well,” Spock lightly fussed when they returned home a day later. Amanda had immediately grabbed her son and held him tight.

“You were almost…”

“I am well, mother,” Spock interrupted, hugging her back. “Please cease being illogical.”

Amanda pulled back and sniffled. “I can’t help but be illogical over my baby.”

Spock sighed then turned and picked up Simon from the floor and handed him over to Amanda to hold.

“Here, cuddle him,” Spock told her before putting his arm around a laughing Jim and leading him further into the house.

Amanda huffed but cuddled her youngest grandbaby in her arms.

Sebastian walked over to his grandmother and sat down a duffle bag in front of her. “This was confiscated from the late Miss Kalomi. “Sa-mekh says that you would like the contents for your work.”

“Poisons?”

“Yes and neuro agents and spores and a lot of other lethal items.”

Amanda smiled. “I would like that. Thank you.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Spock and Sulu stood at attention in the Vulcan High Command Council chambers, a tall ceilinged atrium where the command members sat high above Spock and Sulu. Spock glanced to his father, sitting two seats to the left of the High Command’s Lord Chancellor.

Lord Chancellor Soren eyed Spock before speaking, “You requested an audience to discuss your recent mission to rescue Emperor. Speak.”

“That mission was to enable Leila Kalomi to have Hikaru Sulu to kill my mate,” Spock said causing murmuring to occur among the other lords.

“What?” Sulu questioned, looking to Spock.

Spock nodded then said, “Was that not the plan, Lord Chancellor? For Leila to use her neuro-agents to cause Hikaru to kill my mate so that we could retaliate against his uncle?”

Sulu looked up to Soren. “You were to frame me? For what reason? I stay out of my uncle’s affairs.”

“I assure you, there was no such plan,” Soren said. “S'chn T'gai Spock, you speak lies to your High Command.”

“He does not,” Sarek spoke up. “I melded with my son and was shown how Leila Kalomi revealed the plans to him. She spoke that she was hired by you, Lord Chancellor Soren, in order to seek revenge for your daughter’s death.”

Soren glared at Sarek before standing up. “Treason is being committed by the House of Surak. The High Command will not allow…” Soren was cut off when the doors to the atrium were opened and a figure walked in.

Spock didn’t have to look to see who it was. He merely smirked up at Soren as his father and other command members stood and bowed their heads in respect.

Soren did not bow his head. “Minister T’Pau, you are not needed here.”

“I believe I am needed,” T’Pau said. “Lord Chancellor Soren, it was been too long that I have allowed you to lead Vulcan. I have known your desire to see Spock’s death for what he caused your daughter to do, but wrongly believed you would not be stupid enough to attempt revenge.”

“I did not…”

“Spock,” T’Pau interrupted.

Spock grinned evilly as he lifted his hand and point two fingers towards Soren.  Soren raised a brow before he was lifted high into the air by an invisible force. Sulu stood back from Spock in shock while the High Command members looked between Soren and Spock, their eyebrows raised up.

“My grandson is known for having eshak but he is also able to use his mind in other ways,” T’Pau continued. “This knowledge will not leave this room, however, correct?”

The command members nodded.

“Put…put me down. This…this is treason!” Soren exclaimed, flaring his arms and legs about as he remained in the air.

“Spock, do as he has requested,” T’Pau ordered. “Put him down.”

“Gladly,” Spock replied before flicking his fingers left and causing Soren to fly over them and crash through one of the windows behind them and fall two thousand feet to his death.

Spock eyed the command members as Sarek moved to the middle seat and sat down. The other command members nodded then sat back down as well, all welcome of the new change in leadership.

“It is time for the House of Surak to once again lead Vulcan into greatness,” T’Pau spoke. “Vulcan will be the heart of the empire soon with Sarek as the Emperor. Are there objections?”

“No, Minister,” the command members replied.

“Um…” Sulu spoke hesitantly. “I um…if you need anything…I’m…an ally.”

“Of course you are, Mr. Sulu,” Sarek said. “You will report back to your uncle and await further instructions.”

Sulu nodded then turned and left.

T’Pau turned to her grandson and raised a brow. Spock bowed his head and knelt before her. She placed her fingers to his meld points and sent a wave of proudness to him before speaking mentally to him.  

_You shall be a great leader when it is your time on the throne after your father as will your sons and future grand and great-grandchildren. Do you accept that that is the House of Surak’s destiny?_

Spock looked into the eyes of his grandmother and nodded. _I do._

_With your mate by your side and your sons a strong force to be reckoned with, the galaxy will be brought to their knees before Vulcan._

Spock grinned. _Indeed, Ko'mekh-il._

T’Pau smiled back before removing her hand from his meld points and lightly slapping Spock’s cheek. “A great-granddaughter would be nice, though if not, a great great-granddaughter will be required. Pass that along to your sons.”

Spock internally sighed and nodded. “Of course, Ko’mekh-il.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim moaned and mewled as he bounced on Spock’s large, hot arousal in their large private tub. The once completely filled tub, was now half full and up to their waists from the excessive splashing around.

Spock had his hands on Jim’s hips to help keep his mate moving as he groaned and admired the view. Jim’s cheeks were pink and his plump, red lips were parted as he continued his litany of sinful sounds.

“Mine,” Spock growled before pumping his hips up into Jim in time with his mate’s downward movements.

Jim closed his eyes and keened as Spock nailed his sweet spot with his blunt head and double-ridges.  He gripped the back of the tub behind Spock and used it as leverage to keep his bouncing going as he arched his back, his bump rubbing against Spock's torso.

“’m close,” Jim managed to get out as Spock leaned forwards and latched onto his left nipple. Jim bit his bottom lip and mewled as Spock sucked and nipped the sensitive bud.

 _I am close as well,_ Spock replied.

Jim opened his eyes and clenched around Spock as their movements caused more water to splash around them and out of the tub, but they didn’t care.

Spock released Jim's abused nipple and licked up Jim’s chest to his neck before biting down.

“Spock,” Jim gasped as Spock bucked up harder and faster into his tight heat.

“Mine,” Spock growled into Jim’s neck before sliding his hands to Jim’s ass cheeks and squeezing. After a second, one hand slipped down further and touched where they were joined.Spock enjoyed feeling Jim’s stretched hole greedily taking his thick cock. Spock leaned back against the slanted side of the tub and enjoyed the view as Jim fucked himself down onto him.

“Need to cum,” Jim begged, looking down at Spock with his big blue eyes and wrapping his arms around Spock's neck. The familiar heat in his abdomen was starting to get unbearable as his balls tighten up and his neglected dick started leaking. “Please. I’m close.”

Spock groaned and nodded as Jim clenched around him again.  He gripped Jim’s ass and he set a faster and rougher pace, ramming Jim's prostate repeatable to bring his mate to completion.

After a few moments, Jim threw his head back and cried out Spock’s name as his cum spurted out of his cock and into the water. Jim’s cry echoed in the tiled bathroom as Spock stilled and released his seed deep into Jim when the blonde's muscles tightened beautifully around his member.

Jim sighed and relaxed and Spock eased out of him and turned him around to lay with his back against his chest.  Spock looked to the water spigot and made it turn back on so hot water could fill the tub once more.

Jim basked in the afterglow as Spock grabbed a soapy luffa and started washing his mate.

“You know,” Jim started. “I seem to be doing all the work lately when we fuck. Always riding you. There are other positions.”

Spock snorted. “Not my fault you enjoying riding me so much. As much as I would love to have you on your back or stomach doing all the work, there are only a few positions you are comfortable with while pregnant and those are not it.”

Jim nodded. “I am comfortable on my hands and knees.”

Spock growled and kissed Jim’s neck. “We shall do that soon.”

Jim chuckled. “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied as rubbed the luffa down to Jim’s groin.

Jim chuckled as Spock washed him then swatted the Vulcan’s hands away when they started to wonder further south.

Spock nipped Jim’s neck and tossed the luffa to the other end of the tub before placing two protective and possessive hands on Jim’s growing bump.

Jim placed his hands over Spock and then turned his head to look back at Spock. “So will I be Prince Jim or Emperor Jim?”

“Empress Jim.”

“Nuh-uh, that’s for a female, Spock.”

“The Emperor’s consort.”

“No.”

“The Emperor’s barer of sons.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Five, soon to be six, sons.”

“Indeed.”

“But no more until your next pon-farr.”

“Of course, my Empress.”

“No more sex for you,” Jim teased.

Spock growled in response and bit Jim’s ear.

* * *

 

**_32 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim sighed as he sat down on the couch and leaned back and relaxed. He placed a hand to his big bump and felt his newest son move around under his hand.

“Eight more weeks and then you’re evicted,” Jim said as he heard several running footsteps coming towards the living room. He looked up and smiled at seeing his oldest run passed with a bunch of friends and his brothers.

Spock came into the room and shook his head. “There are too many children here.”

“Says the Vulcan with five sons.”

“They are mine. Those are not mine,” Spock huffed as he plopped down next to his mate and put a possessive hand on Jim’s bump.

“I can’t believe Sebastian is seven. It seems like just yesterday he was born.”

“Indeed. Next month Simon will be one.”

Jim groaned and leaned his head against Spock’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me.”

“And a month after that our new son will be here.”

“Spock, you’re getting me upset.”

“My apologies, ashal-veh.”

“Daddy!” they heard Sebastian exclaim before he ran into the room holding a small katana.  Jim’s eyes went wide. “Daddy look what grandfather presented me for my birthday.”

“I see. How….nice,” Jim said before mentally poking Spock. “I can’t believe your grandfather did that.”

Sebastian smiled brightly and nodded. “I love it. May I go…”

“No killing anyone,” Spock and Jim said at the same time.

Sebastian pouted but nodded.

 _Your dad is in big trouble,_ Jim told his mate.

Spock nodded then yelled out, “MOTHER!”

Jim shook his head as Amanda came into the room with Bones who was holding his daughter.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Look what father did,” Spock tattled, pointing to Sebastian and the sword.

Amanda looked and smiled. “I know. I was there when he ordered it.”

“Crazy family,” Bones grumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

 

**_34 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Spock kissed Simon’s cheek as his soon-to-be second youngest sat in his lap and opened his birthday presents.  Jim was starting to get to the point of being really uncomfortable with being pregnant and sat in a reclining chair next to them.

“Dada, see,” Simon said, showing Spock a book he pulled out a gift bag.

“I do see. What else did you get?”

“Two book,” Simon said, grabbing another book.

“Thank you for giving him actually children’s books,” Jim said to Amanda.

“You’re welcome,” Amanda smiled as Simon pulled another book out.

Jim looked at it and sighed. “Really, Amanda?”

“Its not about poison.”

“ _The Art of War_ ,” Spock read the book’s title before raising a brow at his mother.

“May I read that?” Soren asked, scooting closer and reaching for the book.

“Yes,” Spock said, handing it over before grabbing a small wrapped box and putting it in front of Simon.

“Pesent,” Simon giggled before unwrapping the gift.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Scotty. Baby’s first death machine.”

“It’s a make your own mini agonizer kit.”

Spock was actually interesting in the kit but pushed it away to make his mate happy. He would play with it later when Jim was napping.

* * *

 

**_39 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“Do you have to put me completely under?” Jim asked as he laid on the operating table.

“You want the implant out so I have to completely sedate you, Jim. I’m sorry,” Bones replied.

Jim nodded.

“I will show you our newest son’s birth when you awake, t’hy’la,” Spock said from where he sat next to the table.

Jim looked to him and nodded. “Make sure no one messes with him and don’t name him yet.”

“We will name him together.”

Jim smiled before feeling the anesthesia start to take effect. He closed his eyes and focused on his new parental bond.

* * *

 

Spock couldn’t help but smile when Bones placed the crying bundle into his arms a few moments later. Spock cradled him in the blanket he had and held him. The boy was bald with big brown eyes and pointy ears.

 _Perfect,_ Spock thought as Bones told him to go with the baby into the nursery to be checked over. Spock growled but left anyway.  He kept a close eye on the nurses as they cleaned his new son and looked over his vitals. Spock unfurled the boy’s ears before swaddling him up and walking in to Jim’s recovery room to wait.

He rocked the boy in his arms and hummed lightly. His son stopped crying and snuggled into Spock before yawning.

Spock smiled. _Six beautiful sons._

* * *

 

When Jim woke up an hour later he immediately wanted his new baby.  He was sore but that didn’t stop him from taking his son in his arms and snuggling him.

“Hello cutie,” Jim cooed, seeing big brown eyes staring back at him.

“He weight eight pounds exactly and is twenty point five inches long,” Spock said before kissing Jim’s temple and getting into bed beside him.

“Perfect just like his brothers.”

“Indeed.”

“So…Spock Junior?”

“No.”

“Spock Sarek?”

“Jim.”

“Spock Jim.”

Spock sighed. “James.”

Jim grinned. “You’re right, Spock.  Spock James is a great name.”

“That is not what I was trying to convey.”

“Then what names do you suggest. We’re running out of ‘s’ names.”

Spock thought about it. He knew many Vulcan names that started with ‘s’ but did not think they fit his son at all.  The Terran ‘s’ names he knew weren’t not satisfactory at all either. He looked to Jim and nodded.

“Spock James is acceptable.”

Jim smiled at him before looking to his bundle of joy. “We’ll call him SJ for short.”

“Of course, my Empress,” Spock said before nuzzling Jim’s neck.

"Next baby, if its not a girl, we're just going to name Seven."

Spock chuckled. "Sounds reasonable."

Jim smiled and nodded before looking to SJ as their older sons came in to the room and gathered around the biobed to look at their new brother. Spock leaned down and picked up Simon and held him to see while Sylar climbed onto the bed and blinked at the baby.

“No more,” Sylar said, looking to Spock.

Spock arched a brow as Sebastian and the twins nodded in agreement.

“Daddy,” Sebastian then said after a moment.

Jim looked from SJ to his oldest. “Yes?”

“Now that my new little brother is here, it is time to undergo my Kahs-wan.”

Jim pouted and looked to Spock. Spock arched his brow and said, “It is time. You did say he could undergo it after the baby was born.”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts, t’hy’la, you agreed he would undergo his Kahs-wan and it is time.”

Jim’s bottom lip started to tremble as he looked at Spock, his eyes starting to water.  Spock shook his head before averting his gaze to Sebastian.

“My son, perhaps it would be best to wait a while longer…” Spock trailed off when Sebastian copied his daddy’s expression; pouting, lip trembling, big blue eyes watering. Spock internally cursed before closing his eyes and sighing, “Jim, please.”

Jim sniffled and nodded. “Fine. Sebastian, you can go on it in a week. Let me get out of the hospital and relax a bit before having to stress over you. Okay?”

Sebastian’s expression changed to happiness as he nodded. “One week. Yes.”

Jim sighed as he looked down to the bundle in his arms. He chuckled at seeing Simon and Sylar nuzzling SJ.

“Silly boys.”

 _Spock_ , Jim said. _You’re sleeping on the couch during that week Sebastian is gone._

Spock snorted. _Affirmative._


	20. Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren's Kahs-wan

Jim sat in a chair in front of his standing seven year old. He held out a rucksack to Sebastian and smiled.

“I packed you some food packets, water, some knives, a phaser, and…Spock!” Jim fussed when Spock took the rucksack from his mate and threw it to the side. Jim stood and narrowed his eyes at his mate. “He needs that.”

“He must complete his Kahs-wan without food, water, or weapons,” Spock told his husband.

“But…”

“Daddy, that is how it is done,” Sebastian said. “I appreciate that you put together a rucksack for me but I cannot take it.”

Jim looked to his oldest and weakly smiled before sitting back down. “Are you sure? I won’t tell anyone if you take it.”

“Daddy.”

Jim nodded. “Alright. Fine. You just be really safe and careful out there.”

Sebastian gave his daddy a small smile. “I shall.”

Before Jim broke down, he pulled Sebastian too him and hugged him tight. “I love you so much, my big boy. Can’t believe you’re seven.”

Sebastian hugged Jim back and kissed his cheek. “I will return, safely, in ten days.”

“I know.”

.

.

.

“Daddy, you must let me go now.”

Jim reluctantly released his son then kissed his forehead. “I’ll see you in ten days.”

Sebastian nodded then turned to his grandparents. Amanda walked over and handed the week old SJ to Jim before hugging her oldest grandson.

Jim stood and cuddled SJ as Sebastian moved to Sarek and was patted on the head.  The twins and Sylar then wished their brother luck and hugged him. Sebastian patted Simon on the head where he sat on the floor with a toy then looked to Spock.

“I am ready,” Sebastian said.

“Then we will depart to your drop off point,” Spock replied.

Jim followed Spock and Sebastian out to Spock’s hoverbike and watched Spock get on and start it up. He bounced little SJ in his arms lightly as Sebastian straddled the bike behind his father.

“I love you,” Jim said.

Sebastian looked to Jim and nodded. “I love you too.”

Spock looked to Jim then sped off on the bike with their son. Jim watched them disappear into the distance then let a few tears shed.

“Spock survived,” Amanda said.

Jim turned around towards the palace doors and smiled. “I know. Sebastian is strong like his sa-mekh. He’ll be fine. I just can’t help but worry.”

“I know. We always worry about our babies.”

Jim nodded then headed back into the house with Amanda.

* * *

 

Spock turned the bike off as Sebastian dismounted and looked out at the vast Forge before him. They were on the edge of the city, where those undergoing pilgrimage or trials always started. Spock dismounted then stood next to his son. He put an arm around him and pulled him against his side.

“Were you…scared…when you underwent your Kahs-wan?” Sebastian asked, not looking up to his sa-mekh.

“I was…hesitant,” Spock admitted. “I had not been away from my parents for such a long time before and now I was to be alone in the forge with nothing but my clothes for ten days.”

“Hesitant is not scared. You are never scared.”

Spock looked down at his son. “Negative. There have been many moments where I have felt fearful, most moments concerned Jim or you boys.”

Sebastian looked up to Spock. “I am not scared.”

“It is okay if you are. It is also okay if you are not ready to complete this trial.”

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “I am ready.”

Spock smiled then knelt down before his son. “And you will pass this trial because you are strong.”

“I am of the House of Surak, of course I am strong,” Sebastian said with a little smirk.

Spock chuckled and nodded. He then looked out at the Forge. “Head northeast nine point three miles then go east four point five miles. There is a small hidden cave. Inside has a perfect mound to make a fire to warm you for the night. There is also a small fresh water spring one point one miles south of the cave. My father informed me of this when I was your age, as did his father, and his father before him.”

Sebastian arched a brow. “Is that not…cheating?”

Spock looked to his son. “You will need shelter, which is not cheating. You should not find the cave and merely stay there for ten days.”

Sebastian nodded.

Spock pulled his son in for a hug and kissed his temple. “Be safe my son and good luck.”

Sebastian hugged Spock back then pulled away. “I will, sa-mekh.”

“If you return injured and make daddy upset, I will be mad.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Affirmative.”

Spock then stood and offered his son the Vulcan salute. Sebastian returned it before heading out into the forge.

* * *

 

Late that night, Jim crept out of his bedroom and down the hall to the twins’ room. He opened the door and looked inside, smiling at the sight he found.

“Spock,” Jim whispered.

The mound of their sons sleeping on top of Spock moved before Spock’s head popped up.

_What?_

_I need you,_ Jim told him.

Spock nodded and carefully removed himself from under the twins, Sylar, and Simon before rolling out of the bed and onto the floor. Jim kept back a chuckled as Spock picked himself up and followed Jim to their bedroom.

“What position would you like to be in?” Spock asked, wrapping his arms around Jim’s back and nuzzling his neck.  

Jim snorted. “I just had a baby a week ago. You’re not getting lucky.”

Spock smiled. “You said you needed me.”

Jim turned in Spock’s arms and looked into his brown eyes. Spock understood immediately what Jim needed him for. He could feel Jim’s worry through their bond and his bright blue eyes were sad.

“T’hy’la,” Spock sighed, resting his forehead against Jim’s. “You feel him. He is well.”

“I know he will be fine. I know he will be successful in this…I just…I can’t help it, Spock. I’m trying to be strong, but he’s my baby.”

“Our baby, Jim. I feel the same, though.”

“I need you to stay in here with me tonight. Help me sleep.”

Spock kissed Jim softly before nudging towards the bed. Jim moved away from Spock and checked on SJ who was sound asleep in his bassinet next to the bed. He then got into bed and snuggled up against Spock, tucking his head under his mate’s chin.

“I love you, Spock,” Jim said.

“I love you as well, ashayam,” Spock replied, holding his mate.

.

.

.

“If anything happens to my baby, I’m castrating you and feeding you to a pack of le-matyas.”

Spock chuckled. “Understood.”

* * *

 

Ten days later, Jim stood in between his husband and Bones, waiting for their son to appear from the Forge. He wrung his hands together in anticipation and worry. He could feel his son and knew he was fine but Jim needed to see him, needed to hold him.

Sarek and T’Pau stood nearby to congratulate Sebastian.

Jim let out a relieved breath when Sebastian’s form appeared in the distance.  He went to run for his son but Spock grabbed him and kept him back.

“He must come out of the forge himself,” Spock told him.

Jim wanted to wrench himself from Spock’s grip but nodded. It took nearly half an hour before the boy finally reached them and Jim rushed to him.

“Sebastian,” Jim tried not to sob. He knelt down in front of his boy.

Sebastian was missing his shirt, had some cuts and bruises on his torso and face and was dirty.

“Baby, what happened,” Jim asked as Bones and the others came to them. Bones started running his tricorder over the boy.

“I encountered several wildlife creatures that were not friendly,” Sebastian said. “None were poisonous or too dangerous. I then encountered another person on their Kahs-wan. They were not friendly either.”

“You didn’t kill them, did you?” Jim asked, his tone warning Sebastian to be careful how he responds.

“Negative. She is merely injured.” Sebastian looked to Sarek and T’Pau. “Her name is T’Vria.”

“We will notify her clan,” T’Pau stated before stepping forward and looking down at the boy. “You have successfully completed your Kahs-wan. It is now time for your mark.”

“Mark?” Bones asked as he ran a tricorder over Sebastian.

“He gets to get a tattoo,” Jim said, standing up and taking his son’s hand.

“Tattoo?”

Jim shrugged. “Its what they do.”

“Indeed,” Sebastian, Sarek, and Spock replied.

Bones blinked then shook his head.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Sebastian was now clean, uninjured and newly tatted. He looked over his new IDIC tattoo on his bicep as his father came into his bedroom. Jim was downstairs with Amanda overseeing a big dinner to celebrate Sebastian’s success.

Sebastian looked to his father as he approached.

Spock gave him a light smile then gently touched his cheek. “You did well, my son. I am proud.”

“Thank you, sa-mekh,” Sebastian replied. “The information you provided prove useful.”

Spock nodded. “Of course it was useful.  Did the other child come upon in at the cave?”

“Negative. It was in my trek to the cave that she appeared. Was she found?”

“She was.”

“Is she alive?”

“She is. T’Vria is tough. Perhaps you should befriend her at school.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I will think upon it.”

“Good. Now come downstairs for dinner. You had your daddy worried this past week.”

“Did you not take care of him?”

Spock snorted. “I kept him calm, but you are his baby. He will worry no matter what.”

Sebastian sighed. “Of course.”

Spock stood and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and led him out of the room.

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Jim checked on all the boys and made sure they were sound asleep before going to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He turned towards the bed and found Spock lounging on it naked and aroused.

“Spock,” Jim chuckled. “What are you doing?”

“It has been four weeks since you had SJ,” Spock stated.

“So?”

Spock arched a brow then grabbing his cock and started stroking himself. He also sent a wave a lust and want to his mate through their bond.

Jim bit his lip and kept from moaning at how his bond radiated because of Spock. He did want to. It had been a while since they were last intimate. He looked to the spot beside the bed and frowned.

“Where’s SJ?”

“In his bassinet in the nursery. Now come to bed.”

Jim looked to Spock then went to the doors on the side and entered the adjoining nursery to check on SJ.

“Jim,” Spock whined. “Bed.”

Jim gave Spock a look before making sure SJ was asleep then leaving the nursery. He shut the doors behind him then walked over to the bed. When he was close enough, Spock grabbed him and pinned him beneath him.

Jim smiled and relaxed as Spock leaned down and licked his neck before biting down. Jim gasped and arched up against Spock, feeling his mate's arousal against his thigh.

“It has been too long,” Jim sighed, rubbing his hands over Spock's bare back.

“Indeed.”

Spock sat up and quickly divested Jim of all his clothes before beginning his pleasurable assault on his mate.

* * *

 

Jim cried out and gripped the pillow under his head. His ass canted up off the bed as Spock held his hips and laved at his entrance, occasionally jabbing his rough tongue inside.

“Spock,” Jim panted. “Need you.”

Spock pulled his face away and nipped at an ass cheek before flipping Jim back onto his back. His eyes roamed over Jim’s sun-kissed skin and took in the marks he had made.

“Spock,” Jim said again, grabbing his own arousal and stroking himself. 

“Do not touch,” Spock growled.

“Then get to touching me.”

Spock grabbed Jim’s legs and pulled him down the bed. Jim let go of himself as Spock settled over him. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist and moaned when he felt the blunt head of his mate’s cock rub against his slick entrance.

Spock kissed Jim then slowly pressed inside, feeling how tight Jim was from them not being able to copulate in a good while. 

Jim’s arms clutched onto Spock as the Vulcan seated himself fully inside in his mate. “God, Spock,” Jim groaned. “Move please. Fuck me.”

Spock’s body trembled with desire. He stared down at Jim as he was about to pull out in order to slam back in.

Suddenly a cry from the nursery interrupted them.  Spock and Jim turned their heads to the door.

“Shit, I think its time for a bottle,” Jim sighed then looked up to Spock. He frowned as seeing his mate looking so distraught.  “I know, Spock, I know, but I have to go.”

Spock buried his head in Jim’s neck and whined. He moved his hips gently, pressing closer into Jim. 

Jim patted him on the back as SJ’s cries grew more demanding. “Take care of yourself and we’ll do this again later.” Jim’s own arousal was gone.

Spock reluctantly nodded before easing out of Jim, still fully hard and laying on his back on the bed. Jim patted him on the chest then rolled out of their luxurious bed. He grabbed a robe of Spock’s from the floor and slipped it on before heading into the nursery.

“SJ, daddy’s here, its okay,” Jim cooed.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim came back into the bedroom and found the room empty of his mate.

_Spock, where are you?_

_Simon’s room._

Jim nodded to himself then left his and Spock’s room in search of his mate. He found Spock in Simon’s room as he had said, sitting in a rocking chair, in a robe, softly humming to a dozing Simon.

“Figured you’d be in the bathroom,” Jim whispered, walking over to his husband and child.

“I would be a horrible mate and father if I ignored the cries of my child in favor of masterb…”

“Don’t say that word in front of him,” Jim interrupted with a hiss. “It’s bad.”

Spock looked up to Jim and raised a brow. “He is asleep.”

“Yeah, but still. Don’t say it.”

Spock huffed but nodded. He then stood and carefully put Simon back into his crib.

“When did he wake up?” Jim asked as they left the room and headed back to theirs.

“Shortly after SJ. He merely needed a diaper change and to be rocked back to sleep.”

Jim nodded as he entered their room and headed for bed. He yawned as he slipped under the covers.

“Bedtime,” Jim said.

The lights went out and Jim felt Spock get into bed next to him. Jim turned to cuddle against Spock but found himself pinned under the Vulcan. Again.

“Spock,” Jim whined, looking up at Spock.

Spock merely arched a brow and grinned.

Jim sighed then smiled. “Alright. Making love first then bedtime.”

Spock growled in agreement then attacked.

* * *

 

**_13 Months Later_ **

Jim ran to his twins as they came out of the forge and pulled them into a big group hug.

“My babies,” Jim sobbed before releasing them and looking them over. Sammy was missing his shirt and was only slightly bruised. Soren had his clothes in tack but had some cuts and a bruise or two on his face. Both were dirty. “How are you both?”

“Great,” Sammy smiled. “I’m hungry. What’s for dinner?”

Jim chuckled then looked to Soren. “And you?”

“I require several baths and my books,” Soren replied.

Jim smiled and nodded. “Of course. First let’s have Bones look you two over and then tattoos.”

“Yes! Tattoos!” Sammy exclaimed before rushing over to his sa-mekh.

* * *

 

Soren eyed his new tattoo on his bicep and sighed.

“You did not want it,” Spock said. “Why?”

Soren looked to his father in the doorway and shrugged. “It is not that I do not want it. I just…I believe that I am not cut out for being like you.”

Spock arched a brow and walked into the room. He sat on Soren’s bed and patted the spot next to him. Soren sat down and looked up to Spock.

“I am not one for battles or training for battles,” Soren said. “I like to read and I like science and being in the lab at school.”

Spock smiled at his son. “Science is an honorable field. Your daddy and I dabble in it at the Science center and when we are on our ship. I even went into the VSA for a short time before transferring to the combat training center.”

“Really?” Soren asked, amazement in his blue eyes.

“Yes, really. If you wish to attend the VSA, you will. Grandfather graduated from the VSA and then went into diplomacy.”

Soren smiled. “I do not know about diplomacy, but I wish to attend the VSA.”

“Then you will,” Spock told him before kissing his forehead. “But please keep up with your training as well. Even as just a hobby. No son of mine will be easily defeated in battle. Also will need you to keep your brothers in line.”

Soren chuckled. “Yes, father.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim sat in Spock’s office and looked over some files from High Command. Spock sat in his chair and kept trying to pull Jim into his lap.

“Spock,” Jim chuckled. “Sulu will be arriving soon.”

“Just a quickie.”

“Nothing is ever quick with you,” Jim laughed, swatting Spock’s wandering hands away.

“Sulu is late. We should make the most of our alone time,” Spock said, standing up and wrapping his arms around his mate. He rutted against Jim's backside and nuzzled his face in Jim's neck. 

Jim bared his neck more to Spock and smiled as his Vulcan started kissing him. “Maybe…”

“Commander,” the receptionist's voice came through Spock’s desk comm.

Spock groaned and replied. “What?”

“Your guests are in the lobby. Please come retrieve them. Now.”

Spock growled at the comm as it switched off.

“See, Sulu is here. Who would he bring though?” Jim asked, moving away from Spock.

Spock stared at Jim’s ass then plopped back into his seat. “I believe he wished to introduce us to some astrophysicist.”

“I’ll go down stairs and get them then. Wonder why they couldn’t come up here themselves.”

Spock shrugged. “I do not know but I want sex.”

Jim moved back to Spock. He leaned down, licked Spock's ear and nipped at the tip. Spock shuddered at the contact. Jim stood back up and grinned. “If you’re good for the next hour or, when we get home I’ll be your love slave in the bedroom tonight.”

Spock perked up and nodded. “I will be good, ashayam.”

“Good boy,” Jim said before turning and leaving.

* * *

 

Jim nodded at a couple passing Vulcans as he made his way out of the turbo lift and towards the reception area. As he approached he started hearing noises that made his expression turn quizzical.

“Ah! Hikaru!” Jim heard a loud moan.

 _What the hell?_ Jim thought before turning a corner and catching an eyeful. Sulu was sitting in a chair in the reception area with a lap full of a partially naked young man who was enthusiastically bouncing on Sulu's dick. 

Jim quickly turned and bolted back to the turbolift.

* * *

 

Spock glared as Sulu and his ‘friend’ entered Spock’s office several minutes later. The younger, wavy haired young man was full dressed but limping slightly as they walked to Spock’s desk and stood in front of it.

“Afternoon, Spock, Jim,” Sulu greet. “Great to see you both again. How are the kids?”

“You do not engage in sexual relations in front of my mate,” Spock said tersely.

Sulu blinked then laughed. “Oh, that, sorry. We couldn’t help ourselves and it’s not like anyone told us to stop.”

“Its fine, Sulu,” Jim said.

“No,” Spock growled. “You will not…”

“Spock. Sit.”

Spock looked to Jim then sat down.

“Anyway, perhaps next time you and…”

“Pavel Chekov,” the young man finally spoke.

“Chekov. Next time you and Chekov could go into a supply closet or bathroom to have relations. Not in the middle of the reception room.”

“Of course,” Chekov nodded. “We were just on ze pleasure side of Risa and well…everyone was quite open. And Hikaru is just too irresistible in the waiting room.”

Spock clenched his fists. “Here on Vulcan, we are not so open. Keep it behind closed doors and not in front of my mate.”

Jim sighed and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. _Spock, you’re not behaving._

Spock’s head snapped to the side to look up at Jim. _I have been good._

_Only a little bit. You need to act better or no love slave tonight._

Spock kept back a whine as Jim removed his hand and started the meeting with Sulu and Chekov.

* * *

 

“Daddy,” SJ grinned when Jim and Spock returned home later.

Jim grinned back at his one year old and picked him up. “Did have a good day with Grammy and Grandpa?”

SJ nodded.

“Where’s your brothers?”

“Donut.”

“Donut? Don’t know?”

SJ nodded.

Jim turned to Spock next to him. His heart fluttered as Spock took SJ from him and lifted him into the air to blow a raspberry on the boy’s tummy. SJ giggled then gave Spock a kiss on the cheek.

A thud from the other room altered Jim and he headed towards it. As he approached he heard the little voices of Sylar and Simon.

“Boys,” Jim called as he turned the corner into the family room. “BOYS!”

Sylar looked up innocently from here he stood on top of a table. Simon turned to his daddy from where he stood at the end of a plank that was a part of a makeshift seesaw.

“I gonna fly!” Simon exclaimed.

“I do not think so,” Jim fussed, taking Simon’s hand and getting him off the seesaw. He then turned to Sylar. “Explain yourself.”

Sylar looked to Spock standing in the doorway behind Jim. Spock arched a brow then shook his head. Sylar got down off the table.

“I just wanted to see if he would fly,” Sylar admitted, walking over to his daddy and looking up at him with big brown eyes.

Jim knelt down. “Those don’t work on me young man. You know its very wrong to play that way with your brothers. You are to love them, protect them, and be buddies. If you want to see how far someone goes when jump on the end of a teeter-totter, do that at school with classmates.”

The almost four year old nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry I almost hurt Simon.”

Jim smiled. “Thank you. Apologize to Simon too.”

Sylar looked to the two year old. “I am sorry, little brother.”

Simon smiled. “Accepted.” Simon then looked up to Spock. “Can you make me fly?”

Spock looked to Jim.

“Hurt them, Spock, and no love later,” Jim told him, standing up and taking SJ from Spock.

Spock nodded then grabbed up Simon and tossed him into the air and catching him.

“Me too!” Sylar demanded, making grabby hands up at Spock.

Jim chuckled then left the room with SJ. He checked in on his older boys and found Sebastian and Sammy practicing Suus Mahna with their grandfather. Jim then continued down the hall and found Amanda in her little lab with Soren.

“You won’t believe what your grandsons were doing in the other room,” Jim said, hiking SJ up on his hip so the boy wouldn’t grab at the dangerous items in the room.

Amanda smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Jim. Soren asked for some help with an experiment and I when I left the room Sylar was watching TV and the little ones were playing with some toys.”

“Mmhmm. Well SJ met Spock and I at the front door while Sylar made a makeshift teeter-totter to make Simon fly.”

Amanda huffed out a light laugh. “Those boys.”

“Tell me about it,” Jim said before smiling at Soren. “Nothing dangerous?"

Soren nodded. “Nothing dangerous.” Something small exploded behind him and Amanda. Amanda and Soren blinked.

Jim sighed. “Right, nothing dangerous.”


	21. Love Slaves

Spock yawned as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. The kids were all sound asleep and he wished to retire for the night and snuggle with his husband. He opened the door and entered before pausing and staring at the occupant in the bed.

“It’s about time you came to bed,” Jim purred.

Spock shut and locked the door behind him and approached the bed. Jim was naked except for a red thong. Spock grinned as he stood at the foot of the bed. Jim grinned back then slowly crawled towards him and settling on his knees in front Spock on the bed.

“Your love slave has been waiting for you,” Jim said, running his hands up and down Spock’s shirt covered chest. “Master.”

Spock’s body shivered in response to Jim calling him that. His cock started to stir in his pants for attention.

Jim moved his hands down and started undoing Spock’s pants. He slipped his hand inside and gripped the base of Spock’s awakening arousal. “Master, what do you want?”

Spock growled. He nipped at Jim’s lips before saying, “Your mouth.”

Jim gave Spock a quick peck on the lips then sat down on his butt on the edge of the bed so he was at the perfect level for what Spock wanted. Jim pulled Spock’s pants down, happy the Vulcan had forgone underwear that day. Spock’s cock bounced up from its confines, jutting out from in between Spock’s legs and practically pointing at Jim’s mouth.

Jim licked his lips then looked up to Spock. He held eye contact as he opened his mouth and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips around Spock’s head and lightly sucked. Spock’s eyes darkened.

Jim inched more of Spock into his mouth, the double ridges getting a tongue run over them as they slipped further back. Spock groaned when he blinked and found his whole erection lodged snuggly in Jim’s mouth and throat; Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

Jim relaxed and thanked God and Surak that he had no gag reflex when it came to this. He hummed around Spock, his pink, luscious lips stretched wide around Spock’s base.

 _Master, take what you want,_ Jim said.

Spock closed his eyes and bit back a growl. He shook his head then looked back down to Jim. “If I wanted to take you, I would. I want you to pleasure me.”

Jim slipped his mouth back and released Spock’s cock. “Of course, Sir.”

Jim then gripped Spock and stroked him before licking the slit of Spock’s leaking dick with attention, tasting his mate. He moved from there to trailed kisses and little bites down the cock’s side. He went back to the double ridges and licked and sucked at them before moving back and taking the cock into his mouth again.

He bobbed his head expertly. One of Spock’s hands found their way into his hair, but he didn’t grip him. Instead just rested the hand in an encouraging way. Jim moaned and groaned around Spock like he couldn’t live without his cock in his mouth.

Spock clenched his other hand at his side as it took everything he had not to just start pounding into Jim’s warm, moist cavern. He kept his eyes on Jim. Jim’s pink, full lips wrapped around him made Spock growl loudly. Those bright blue eyes would occasionally look up to him for reassurance. Spock couldn’t help that his mouth dropped open and he slightly panted as Jim pleasured him.  Spock’s hand in Jim’s hair tightened slightly as the familiar tingles of heat grew in his abdomen.

 _Go on, Spock. Master. Take what you want. That is what I am here for. Your pleasure only,_ Jim told him before sucking hard around him.

Spock nearly roared as he thrust forward. He gripped Jim’s head and fucked his mouth; his hips moving wildly. When Jim whimpered around him, the vibrations sent Spock over the edge. He buried himself in Jim’s mouth before releasing his seed down his mate’s throat.  Jim made a surprised noise but swallowed all Spock gave.

Spock pulled back, his softening cock slipping from Jim’s mouth, leaving dribbles of cum on Jim’s lips. He smiled as he moved his hand from Jim’s hair to cradle his jaw. His thumb brushing over those gorgeous lips, collecting his seed before pressing his thumb into Jim’s mouth. Jim moaned and sucked the appendage clean all while keeping his sapphire eyes on Spock’s chocolate brown eyes.

“You…are the best love slave I have ever purchased,” Spock played along.

Jim raised a brow before biting down gently on Spock’s thumb. Spock chuckled and removed his thumb.

“But you were wrong earlier about you being here for only my pleasure.”

“Oh, sir?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded then kicked out of his pants and pulled off his shirt. Jim ran his hands up Spock’s chest to tangle in his dark chest hair. Spock smiled then pushed Jim back on the bed. He gave Jim a look then advanced. Jim grinned and crawled backwards on the bed as Spock got onto the bed and crawled over him. Jim chuckled as he laid down at the head of the bed and Spock settled over him and started kissing his neck.

“Master…”

“Hush,” Spock ordered before claiming Jim’s lips. He tasted himself on Jim and it excited him.

Jim wrapped his arms around him and arched up. His own arousal wanting attention now, straining against the fabric of the thong. Spock ground his hips against Jim’s. His cock perking up again.

He moved his lips from Jim and nipped and sucked on Jim’s jaw to his neck where he bit down. Jim moaned.

Spock slowly worked his way down to Jim’s chest. He came to a nub and licked and sucked until it was pert and Jim was mewling. He kissed across to the other one and didn’t move away until Jim’s nails dug into his back.

“Spock,” Jim gasped.

Spock growled and continued down. He laved at the skin around Jim’s navel before biting at the flimsy fabric of the thong.

“Rip it off,” Jim moaned. Spock looked up to him and quirked up a brow. “Master,” Jim added then stuck out his tongue.

Spock shook his head then sunk his teeth into Jim’s hip. Jim arched his back and cried out.  Spock smirked then sat up and ripped the thong from Jim and threw the pieces behind them. He stared down as Jim’s erection. He leaned down and licked from base to tip then moved back down to suckle at Jim’s balls.

Jim gripped the bedding under him and threw his head back. _Spock, this was supposed to…to be about you._

_And I want to pleasure you, t’hy’la._

Jim whimpered in response then groaned when Spock’s tongue licked down his perineum.

“Spock.”

Spock sat up on his haunches. He stroked himself, gathering his own natural lubricant and coating his hand. He scooted closer as Jim moved his legs up and spread his legs. Spock nodded then pressed a slick finger into Jim’s entrance.

* * *

 

“Spock,” Jim keened several minutes later as Spock now started toying with him.

The Vulcan smirked, three fingers buried deep inside Jim, teasing his prostate. “Spock, what?”

Jim’s back arched off the bed as he tried moving away from Spock’s assault, but Spock moved with him, pressing his fingers deeper. Jim gasped and threw his head back on the bed. Spock took the opportunity to lean over him and latched onto his neck as he jabbed Jim’s sweet spot. Jim jerked under him almost came but Spock quickly gripped the base of Jim’s cock with his other hand, denying him release but Jim still cried out and shook through a small dry orgasm.

Spock laughed as he sat back and gently removed his fingers from Jim’s hole.

“You’re never…ever…getting to play love slave ever again,” Jim panted.

“I am alright with that,” Spock replied. He settled over Jim again and guided his cock to Jim’s quivering hole. He rubbed his head against it before slowly pressing inside.

Jim moaned as Spock filled him completely; the double ridges on Spock’s cock rubbing his insides and sweet spot.

“Spock. Move.”

Spock closed his eyes as Jim clenched around him.

“Spock,” Jim whimpered, wiggling his hips.

Spock groaned then opened his eyes. He leaned over Jim and hiked up Jim’s legs up around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of Jim’s head before easing out then slamming back in. Jim’s eyes widened as he shouted Spock’s name.

Spock set a hard and fast pace, slamming into his mate repeatedly and nailing his spot. Jim’s arms went up and back to find Spock’s wrists. He gripped Spock as he moved back against his mate.

“Jim,” Spock groaned.

“Harder,” Jim begged.

Spock growled and stared hammering into his beloved. Jim bite his lip and mewled, arched his back and making more sweet noises that egged Spock on. Jim tightened his grip around Spock’s waist and kept moaning and crying out as Spock hit and brushed against his prostate. 

“Oh…god! Spock!” Jim kept crying out.  _Need to come. Please._

Spock groaned and felt himself grow close to finishing as well. He wanted Jim to come first so he moved a hand to Jim’s erection that was leaking against their stomachs and gripped him.  Jim’s eyes went wide and Spock only needed to stroke once...twice…before Jim clenched around him hard and climaxed, releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs. 

Spock grunted, his pace faltering a bit at feeling Jim’s tight heat clench around him.  He groaned out Jim’s name as he came, buried deep inside his lover. He panted slightly before pressing his face into Jim’s neck and taking in his mate’s sweet scent.

Jim wrapped his arms around him and held him. Rubbing his back and kissing the side of his face and ear as he basked in the afterglow.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock said before sitting up slightly over Jim. “I love you.”

Jim smiled up at him. “Love you too.”

Spock smiled and kissed Jim sweetly on the lips. He gently pulled out of Jim and laid down beside him.

_You’re still not getting to play love slave again._

Spock chuckled as Jim turned over onto his side to pull the covers back. Spock stared at Jim’s ass and saw how it was leaking his seed. He grinned then moved down on the bed and before Jim realized what he was doing, Spock had spread his cheeks and jabbed his tongue into Jim’s spend hole.

“Dammit, Spock!” Jim cried out. _I am sooo going to get you back._

Spock nipped at Jim’s hole then sat back.

Jim looked back over his shoulder and mewled. “Don’t stop though.”

Spock smirked. “As you wish, my Empress.” He then went back to eating his mate out.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim woke up alone in bed. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and found that someone had changed the bedding, cleaned him off and out, and put him in pajama pants.

_Spock._

_Bathroom,_ the Vulcan replied.

Jim sat up and got out bed. Wincing at the ache in his backside as he practically limped the few feet over to the doorway leading to the adjoining bathroom. Vulcan stamina had kept him up late.

He went into the bathroom and laughed at seeing Spock in their big swimming pool of a bathtub with Simon and SJ.

“Daddy, bubbles!” Simon said.

“Bubbles!” SJ said too.

Jim smiled. “I see. You two are taking a bubble bath with dada?”

“Yes,” Simon replied.

“Bubbles!” SJ said again, splashing about in the tub next to Spock.

“Having fun, Spock?” Jim asked, walking closer.

“Oodles of fun,” Spock replied with a smile. “Care to join us?”

Jim nodded and quickly got out of his pajama pants and stepped into the big tub. He sighed in relief as he sat down and leaned back in the warm, bubbly water.

“Daddy,” SJ giggled, moving over to Jim and wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck.

Jim smiled and hugged his youngest dark-haired baby back. “Well I know there are a bunch of bubbles but have you made yourself squeaky clean yet?”

SJ giggled again. “Yes.”

“No,” Spock countered.

“No? SJ did you tell me fibbies?”

SJ grinned and nodded.  Jim gave him a kiss on the cheek then looked to where Simon was playing with some bubbles and rubber ducks.

“Simon, did you clean yourself?”

Simon looked up and shook his head.

“Spock,” Jim sighed.

Spock shrugged. “We had just gotten in the tub when you woke up.”

Jim shook his head then grabbed some soap nearby.

* * *

 

After bath time, Jim walked downstairs with his boys and went into the dining room. Sarek was seated at the head as usual with a PADD and cup of tea. Amanda was seated near Sylar who was eating some oatmeal.

“Morning,” Jim greeted.

“Good morning, dear,” Amanda replied.

He helped SJ into his highchair as Spock saw to Simon pulling himself into his booster seat. Jim then turned to Sylar and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. “And good morning, Mister Grumpy Face. How long have you been up?”

“A few hours,” Sylar replied matter-of-factly.

“I think Spock was up with the boys early meditating,” Amanda said.

“I was,” Spock agreed, walking by Jim and slapping his mate’s ass.

Jim nearly moaned in discomfort but managed to stop himself. He slapped Spock’s arm as the Vulcan walked away and around the table to lounge in his seat. Amanda chuckled at them while Sarek ignored them.

_I am so getting you back._

_Getting me back for what?_ Spock asked with a smirk.

 _You know what. I will get you._ Jim then ruffled Sylar’s hair before going into the kitchen. He smiled at the servants then grabbed a tray and started loading food onto plate for himself and the boys. He grabbed some drinks, loaded up the tray then went back into the dining room to find his older boys now sitting at the table

“I’m not getting your food for you,” Jim told them as he placed the tray on the table and started giving SJ and Simon their breakfast.

“Aw,” Sebastian, Sammy, and Soren whined before getting up and going to get their own food. Spock remained seated and arched his brow up at Jim.

Jim copied the look and stared back. Spock held his own for a moment before sighing and caving.

“I will get my own food,” he muttered as he stood and left the room.

“See, you’re training him well,” Amanda chuckled.

“Only took me about nine years or so,” Jim replied, sitting down gingerly and digging into his food.

He heard a small commotion in the kitchen before Soren and Sebastian came out with plates of food.

“Sa-mekh knocked over a bunch of stuff,” Soren tattled.

Jim sighed. _Spock, behave._

 _You behave,_ Spock replied petulantly.

“Sarek,” Jim said, looking to his father-in-law.

Sarek glanced up from his PADD and nodded before standing and heading into the kitchen as Sammy came out with a plate piled high with food. A few seconds later, Sarek came out holding Spock by his ear. He led his son to the door then threw him out of the dining room.

“No breakfast for you,” Sarek told Spock before turning and going back to his seat.

Amanda and Jim chuckled as they heard more stuff clattering outside the room as Spock knocked more stuff over.

 _Brat,_ Jim told Spock.

* * *

 

After dropping the older boys off at school, Jim and Spock headed to the training center and met Sulu.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Jim asked.

“Left him with that Scotty guy to work on science stuff,” Sulu replied. “Now, lets get to training.”

Jim laughed. “I don’t know why you want to train with us. Spock could easily throw you through a wall.”

“I could,” Spock agreed with a smirk at Sulu.

Jim took Spock’s hand in his. “You have been acting really naughty lately. Stop it.”

Spock kissed him on the cheek and shrugged. “I will think about it.”

Jim shook his head then headed into the training room. He paused in the doorway and stared at the middle of the room as Sulu came to stand next to him.

“Whoa, didn’t know humping was involved in training,” Sulu chuckled. “Should’ve brought Pasha here.”

“What?” Spock asked, looking into the room after them. He growled at seeing Stonn in the room with N’Vea.

“Spock, don’t…” Jim tried but Spock was already storming into the middle of the training center. Jim shook his head then waved at Stelev and some other crewmembers as he followed Spock over to Stonn.

N’Vea looked peeved as she was trying to push Stonn away to train but the Vulcan was glued to her back.

“Stonn,” Spock growled. When he was close enough he grabbed his friend’s shoulder and threw him down to the ground. “Cease your actions.”

Stonn blinked then looked around before focusing on Spock. “I…I…what?”

Spock quirked a brow up then knelt down and looked over his friend. Jim came to stand behind Spock and looked at Stonn. The Vulcan’s skin was slightly flushed, his eyes wide, and his breathing a little rough.

“It is your Time,” Spock said, standing up.

“Of course it is,” N’Vea spoke. “I had hoped to get more training in before we secluded ourselves.”

Spock eyed her. “Leave and notify your clans. The ceremony will need to take place soon. I will bring him to his family’s home in a moment.”

N’Vea nodded then looked to Stonn. “Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.”

Stonn’s chest rumbled. “N’Vea, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. I await you.” Stonn then tried making a grab at her but Spock pushed him back.

N’Vea then turned and left the training hall.

Jim smiled. “Aw, Stonn and N’Vea sitting in a tree…” he trailed off when the Vulcans in the room gave him annoyed looks. Jim huffed then motioned for Sulu to follow him to the corner to begin some training.

“So what's going on with Stonn and that woman?” Sulu asked.

"They are getting bonded. Married. Its a Vulcan thing. Males go through these...Times, where they have to mate or die. Spock has gone through two so far and that's how we had Sebastian and SJ."

Sulu nodded. "So is he off the market?"

Jim laughed. "I thought you and Pavel were together."

"We are and I love him and he loves me. We have each other's hearts.  We just, you know, have the the occasional orgy party."

Jim burst out laughing.

"What? We are in love and will be getting married someday and having children, but we both love having fun and..." Sulu stepped closer to Jim. "Have you ever seen your husband fucking or being fucked by someone else. Its enthralling and I get so hard that I have to take Pavel right there. Even if he's fucking someone I just come up right behind him and pound into him."

Jim blinked and blushed as Spock slowly approached. His eyes glued to Sulu. 

"Spock and I...um...we don't do that. No judgement though. If its for you and others, go for it, but Spock is mine and I'm his. No one else will do for us."

"That's nice. I wish I could do that but alas, I can't and neither can Pavel. Our hearts belong to one another and then we just like to play around on the occasion with others. So Stonn though? He was fun to fuck last year. When do you think he and N'Vea will be available?"

Spock came up to them and grabbed a weapon from the wall. "Hikaru, how about we spare first?" 

"Spock, behave," Jim warned then looked behind them to where Stonn was. "Spock, spare later, Stonn is now trying to hump Stelev."

Spock growled at Sulu before turned and rushing to get his friend off his other friend.

"So, maybe we shouldn't talk about sex stuff," Sulu stuttered. 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, that would be best. Spock get's territorial and growly. And would hurt you."

* * *

 

The next day, Spock ordered his crew to a sublevel floor at the training center that Jim had never been to. Sulu had decided to spend the day with Pavel in the labs with Scotty instead.

Jim and company waited in front of grand metal doors as Spock came into the room.

“This is for beginners,” Stelev said.

“What?” Jim asked.

“This is a maze. To test those who wish to become warriors.”

“Oh fun. I love mazes.”

Spock smirked. “While Stelev is correct, this is usually for beginners, however I have had it altered. Severely.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “More fun.”

Spock nodded. “While Stonn and N’Vea are secluded making a baby, I thought we would go back to the basics with training. Inside you will find miles and miles of twists and turns and deadly challengers. The goal is to reach me at the end. To…rescue your commander.”

Stelev and a few members snorted.

Spock nearly rolled his eyes. “While it is improbable to believe I could be taken and held prisoner, perhaps one day something could happen.”

“Or that you could be taken out by spores,” Jim muttered.

Spock eyed his mate. “Just for that, you will enter the maze first, t’hy’la.”

Jim smiled. “I’d love too, Spockums.”

* * *

 

Jim ducked behind a pillar an hour later and caught his breath. When Spock said this was a deadly maze, he was not kidding. Jim had almost been impaled twice, caught on fire once, and shot at several times. He would occasionally hear yells and cries from his company but hadn't run into anyone yet.

Jim looked down at himself. His shirt was badly ripped and he had phaser burns on his sides and some cuts.

 _You are going to get it, Spock,_ Jim fussed through their bond but didn’t get a reply. Jim groaned. His stupid bond mate was blocking him. Jim stood up and grabbed his dagger before heading down a corridor he hoped led to Spock.

* * *

 

After almost another hour, Jim stumbled to a large door and tried to open it but couldn’t. He looked around the door and found a keypad. He glared at it then went about hacking the code to get in. His hacking abilities were a little rusty but he managed to unlock the door after a few moments.

The door slid open and Jim stepped inside to find his mate kneeling on the floor in the back of what appeared to be a prisoner cell. He had his arms up over his head, his wrists shackled to the wall behind him.

Spock looked up and smiled. “I am impressed. Now, come rescue me, ashal-veh. Use your phaser to get me out of the shackles.”

Jim pressed the keypad on the inside of the room and closed the door, locking it. Spock’s brow went up as Jim smirked at him and slowly walked towards him. He took his phaser and tossed it behind him.

“I told you I’d get you,” Jim said, his hands going down to the fastenings of his pants as he got closer.

Spock’s eyes darted down then back up to Jim’s blue eyes.

Jim opened his fly and pulled out his semi-hard cock as he came to stand right in front of Spock. “You know, you are at the perfect level, slave.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed for a moment before softening. He grinned and nodded. “I could easily get out of these restraints.”

Jim shook his head then touched Spock’s cheek as he stroked himself. He bit his bottom lip as he grew more aroused. “If you are to address me, call me Master or Sir.”

Spock growled.

Jim tsked then grabbed the top of Spock’s hair and wrenched his head back. “Behave, slave.” He took a step closer and rubbed his leaking cock head against Spock’s closed lips. “Open up.”

 _I know this is payback, but I will also return the favor tenfold once you are through,_ Spock told him before opening his mouth.

 _And I look forward to it,_ Jim replied before easing his cock into Spock’s open mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned as Spock sealed his lips around him and sucked as Jim pushed in deeper, nudging the back of Spock’s throat.

“Pleasure me, Spoc…slave,” Jim said, corrected himself.

Spock hummed around Jim then started bobbing his head on his mate’s arousal. He sucked and took Jim deep for a few moments before pulling off. Before Jim could protest, Spock’s mouth went to Jim’s testicles and toyed with him.

Jim’s mouth open and a whiny mewl escaped. He tighten his grip on Spock’s hair and thrust his hips forward. “Spo…slave…I want to fuck your mouth.”

“Do as you wish,” Spock said, moving his head back and licking up Jim’s cock to the head. “Master.”

Jim moaned then fanned his hands on the sides of Spock’s head and thrusting his cock into Spock’s waiting mouth. Spock, again, sealed his lips around Jim and sucked as Jim started pumping his hips and pulling Spock’s head down.

“God,” Jim mewled. While this wasn’t the first time he’d been blown by Spock, this was the first time he had so much control over it and it felt exquisite. He looked down and moaned more as he watched his erection sliding in and out of Spock’s warm and hot mouth. Spock was looking up at him with those big brown eyes and Jim felt himself grow close to climax.

He moved closer and started thrusting harder and faster into Spock’s mouth, pulling the Vulcan’s head down to meet the thrusts as Spock would do to him. Spock’s mouth was perfect. He thrust a few more times before getting an idea. Right before he finished, he pulled his cock out of Spock’s mouth and came over Spock’s face and open mouth.

Spock groaned in annoyance as Jim panted and came down from his high. He placed his hands on Spock’s shoulders. Spock licked his lips and around his mouth before sitting back and looked up at his mate.  

Jim looked down and smiled. “Sorry, I just...had to get you back.”

Spock nodded. His eye twitched then the shackles around his wrists snapped open, releasing him. Spock slowly stood up to stand in front of his mate.

Jim licked his bottom lip as he saw Spock’s eyes darken. He kept back a whimper as Spock ran a finger along the rips on his shirt before grabbing a handful of fabric and ripping the rest of the garment off of Jim. He used the tattered fabric to wipe off his face before tossing it to the ground.

“I’ve been injured so…be careful,” Jim said, stepping into Spock and wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck.

“I will take care you, darling,” Spock replied, kissing Jim passionately.

 _What about getting me back ten-fold?_ Jim asked.

Jim soon felt the rest of his pants torn from him before Spock’s hands grabbed his ass and lifted him up. Jim moaned as he wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist then was turned and pressed against the cool metal wall behind Spock.

_Nah. I think we are done playing that game. I merely wish to make love to my t’hy’la now._

He kept kissing Spock back as a hand left his ass for a few moments. Spock broke the kiss when his hand returned to Jim’s ass and something hard and slick started sliding along the crease of Jim’s ass.

“Spock,” Jim keened, rubbing his ass back against Spock’s cock, his own started to get excited again and perking up in between Jim and Spock.

“Jim,” Spock groaned before guiding himself into Jim’s entrance.

Jim’s arms and legs around Spock tightened as his mate embedded his cock snugly inside him. He looking lovingly at Spock and smiled softly. “Go slow.”

“I shall,” Spock nodded before giving Jim a chaste kiss. He then started a slow and loving pace, thrusting in and out of Jim.

Jim moaned and relaxed, enjoying their slow love-making against the wall in the prison cell.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim and Spock emerged from the cell, Jim wearing Spock’s pants but no shirt and Spock naked. Spock only cared if others saw Jim unclothed, he could care less if people saw him.  

Most of their crewmates were waiting outside with annoyed looks.

“I see most of your survived,” Spock said, his arms wrapped around Jim lovingly.

“We lost three,” Stelev said. “Dead.”

Spock nodded. “We will replace them.”

Stelev arched a brow. “If this was done so you two could play then…”

“It was not,” Spock told him, his tone warning Stelev to not anger him. “I had thought you would reach me first actually, Stelev.”

“Hey,” Jim fussed in Spock’s arms.

“We will continue training tomorrow and look for replacements from the academy,” Spock ignored Jim and said. “Dismissed. Go get healed and report back tomorrow at 0800.”

His crew nodded then headed towards the exit. Jim stepped back from Spock and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t think I would get to you first?”

“I did, but Stelev does not need to know that.”

Jim snorted. “Nice save, Spock. Now call Bones and have him meet us at home.”

* * *

 

Jim sat on the couch as Bones fixed up his wounds. He smiled at Amelia who was sitting and playing with Simon and SJ. The twins were seated nearby putting together a robotic kit.

“Thinking of getting the implant put back in?” Bones asked, running a dermal regenerator over Jim’s phaser burns and cuts.

Spock, who was now fully clothed and sitting nearby playing chess with Sebastian, perked up in his seat.

“Nah, I’m done with that until Spock’s next time,” Jim replied.

Spock frowned and sat back in his seat.

“No more brothers,” Sebastian said.

Spock chuckled then moved a piece on the board.

“Maybe a girl next time,” Bones offered.

Jim reached out and touched Amelia’s little cheek. “I think I’m incapable of being knocked up with girls.”

Spock frowned more and shook his head. _Not my fault._

“Yeah, Spock can do anything but make girl babies,” Bones laughed. He then finished up with Jim and patted him on the shoulder.

“I could kill you,” Spock told Bones.

“Jim,” Bones said.

“Spock, you hurt him, I hurt you,” Jim told his mate.

“All done, Jim,” Bones told him. Jim nodded and grabbed a shirt from nearby and pulled it on before moving to sit on the floor and play with his sons and Amelia.

Bones looked to Spock and smiled triumphantly.

Spock narrowed his eyes at him. Bones’ eyes widened then rolled back as he fell back on the couch.

Jim turned and looked at his friend before groaning. “Spock.”

“He is merely unconscious. He will wake soon.”

“Sylar!” Jim called.

Their third youngest ran into the room and went to Jim. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, baby boy. Can you please go hit sa-mekh,” Jim asked before giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes!” Sylar said before running over to Spock and hitting him on the arm.

Spock arched a brow then pushed the almost four old down. Sylar giggled then got up and climbed into Spock’s lap. Sebastian looked to Jim.

“Why did you not tell me to strike father?”

Jim chuckled. “Because you wouldn’t do it.”

“I would,” Sebastian nearly whined before standing and walking around the chess table and standing next to his father. He paused for a moment before pulling his hand back and punching Spock in the arm.

Spock smiled then grabbed Sebastian too him and ruffled the boy’s black hair.  Spock then looked to Jim. “You know we could just get rid of Leonard and Carol and keep Amelia. She is blonde so we could pull off telling people she’s ours.”

Jim snorted. “No.”

Amanda and Sarek came into the room a moment later. Jim looked to his in-laws smiling but seeing their blank expressions he frowned.

“Amanda, Sarek?” Jim questioned.

“We have been summoned to the Emperor’s Residence,” Sarek said, not looking pleased. “We will leave in the morning.”

“Bones can watch…” Jim tried but Amanda shook his head.

“We have all been summoned,” she said. “Us, you and Spock, the boys, and Leonard.”

Jim blinked then looked to Spock concerned. “Spock?”

Spock’s eyes were dark as he looked to Sarek. “It is time, father?”

“The Emperor is starting to suspect something is amiss. It is time to claim the thrown.”


	22. Terra Secundus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoned to the Emperor's residence, Jim is anxious about what will transpire and why the Emperor wanted his sons to come as well. Spock assures him that the there is nothing to worry about and that he will soon kill the Emperor. A devious plot by the Emperor and another is actually afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc will be...I don't know how long LOL  
> The Emperor will just be known as the Emperor and Emperor. Too lazy to come up with a name :)

Jim sat nervously in the living room area of their quarters on their starship the next day. He fidgeted in his seat before standing and looking into his and Spock’s bedroom. He smiled seeing their big bed occupied by SJ, Simon, and Sylar. His younger boys were down for their mid-morning nap while the older ones ran about the ship.

They had set out for Terra Secundus a few hours previous and wouldn’t reach the heart of the Empire for several hours. Jim hadn’t slept much the night before, too worried with why the Emperor wanted the boys to come along too.

“There is nothing to be worried about,” Spock said, knowing Jim's thoughts and emotions.

Jim turned and found Spock standing in the entry way of their quarters. “I can’t help it.” Jim stepped away from the bedroom, closing the door behind him as to not disturb the napping boys. “I understand that he’d want to see us, but our sons?”

Spock held his arms out and Jim went to him. He wrapped his arms around Spock and relaxed as his Vulcan embraced him. Spock's scent and the thrum of their bond comforting him. 

“I will not let anything happen to our sons,” Spock told him, kissing his temple. “The Emperor will die soon, my love. Our family will have the throne and then Empire. No one would dare to ever challenge us.”

Jim smiled and snuggled into Spock’s embrace, burying his face in Spock's neck. “I know you’ll protect us and I’ll protect you.”

Spock chuckled. “Of course you will.”

Jim moved his head back to look Spock in the eyes. “Hey, I can hold my own. I made it through that obstacle course first.”

“You did and I am proud.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock only to have Spock claim it then pull Jim close for a heated kiss. Jim moaned and rubbed up against Spock. He pushed away from his mate a moment later and shook his head.

“Brat.”

Spock grinned. “You love me.”

“Only because you keep knocking me up,” Jim said, turning back to the bedroom to check on the boys again.

Spock shook his head then went to the couch and plopped down on it. He stretched out then closed his eyes, wanting a nap himself.

Jim glanced back to him and sighed. _Bratty and lazy._

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim wandered into Amanda and Sarek’s quarters with his younger two boys.

“Afternoon, Jim,” Amanda greeted before cooing at SJ and Simon. “And hello, my grandbabies.”

“Hi,” they both said before making a beeline towards some toys in the corner of the room.

Jim chuckled then took a seat on the couch nearby as Amanda grabbed some teacups and walked over to him.

“Thank you,” Jim said, accepted a teacup from Amanda.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, sitting down next to him.

Jim sipped his tea then placed it on the table in front of him. “How can you be so calm at a moment like this?”

“Its not the first time an Emperor has summoned us. It will be the last though.”

Jim looked to his mother-in-law. “The others, I heard, were idiots. This one…he’s ruthless, manipulative, conniving…”

“And many, many more adjectives, my dear one,” Amanda interrupted. She placed her teacup next to Jim’s on the table. She turned towards him, smiled, and took his hands in hers. “None of us would ever let him hurt the boys, Jim. I know you can’t help but worry about these things. That’s what makes you such an amazing father. You think of your babies before yourself.  I do that with Spock and Sarek all the time.”

Jim smiled at her. “Yeah, we’re humans so…most likely we’ll die before them and then what would they do?”

Amanda chuckled. “Wander about aimlessly because they’d be lost without us.”

Jim nodded. “They would. They’re brave and strong but big babies. Spock’s napping in our room.”

Amanda chuckled more. “Sarek is napping too.”

“Like father, like son, huh?”

“Of course. Jim, they are napping before they are not stressed about going to Terra Secundus. They are napping because they are bored and saving their strength to take down the Emperor. We have a whole fleet of Vulcan warships following after us.”

Jim blinked. “Really?”

Amanda smiled. “Oh of course, dear. Sarek and Spock are unmatched in their strength and logic, but they still need backup to control a whole planet. There are some Emperor supporters there.”

“You don’t say,” Jim said sarcastically. “They’ll come around to Emperor Sarek though.”

Amanda nodded. “And if they don’t, off with their heads.”

“Off with heads!” Simon exclaimed.

“No heads!” SJ added with a giggle.

Jim sighed and shook his head. “These boys.”

Amanda patted Jim on the leg. “They take after you and Spock.”

Jim nodded. “Don’t I know it?”

* * *

 

After leaving the boys with Amanda, Jim went to Bones’ quarters and entered without knocking. Bones glanced to him then looked back to the video screen in front of him.

“I’ll be safe,” Bones said to the screen. "I miss you both."

Jim looked over Bones’ shoulder and smiled at Carol and Amelia. They waved at him before he moved out of sight and into his friend’s bedroom. He laid down and waited a few moments until Bones came into the room and sat on the bed next to him.

“You have your own room,” Bones told him.

“Spock’s napping in there.”

“Then go nap with him.”

Jim shrugged. “Not tired. Too worried. Can you lay with me?”

Bones blinked. “Spock will…”

“Spock won’t do anything. Just please lay down.”

Bones sighed but laid down anyway. He grumbled when Jim cuddled up against him and laid his head on his chest.

“You say Spock won’t do anything, but he always finds a way.”

“At least he won’t kill you.”

“That’s a relief,” Bones muttered. “Why are you here anyway? Not that I don’t mind the company.”

“I don’t know. You’re my brother and I need you. Plus Amanda told me to leave so she could spoil her grandbabies and I don’t know where the other babies are.”

“Probably causing havoc somewhere,” Bones smiled, wrapping his arms around Jim. “Everything will be fine, Jim. Spock will take out the Emperor and Sarek will be ruler and everything will be just peachy.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…have a feeling something is up.”

“It’s called being a parent.”

Jim chuckled. "I know. How are Carol and Amelia?"

"Good. Not looking forward to this trip."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it now."

Jim nodded and then yawned. He closed his eyes. "Wake me in five minutes."

Bones yawned as well. "I'll try."

* * *

 

Jim and Bones woke up a little while later and found Spock and Sebastian standing beside the bed. Jim still had his head on Bones’ chest as he blinked and looked to his husband and son.

“See, father,” Sebastian said. “I told you they were sleeping together.”

Spock nodded and quirked up a brow at them. Jim smiled and sat up as Bones stared at Spock and remained still.

“We were just taking a nap,” Jim said. “That’s all.”

“You take naps with me or the boys,” Spock told him. “Not with Leonard.”

Jim shook his head and got out of the bed. “Spock, it was just a nap.” He then looked to Sebastian. “And stop tattling on me to your father. You’re supposed to love me more.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded. “I apologize. It is just that you belong to father and should not lay with others in beds. Even if they are family friends. They may still try to claim you and then I would have to kill them.”

Jim touched his son’s cheek then looked at the time. “Damn, it’s almost time to arrive at Terra Secundus.”

“Indeed. Return to our quarters and get ready. The Emperor is expecting us for dinner once we arrive,” Spock said, still eyeing Bones on the bed.

Jim grabbed Spock’s pointy ear. Spock whimpered and backed down.

“Spockums, leave Bones alone.”

Spock nodded his head slightly.

“Thank you. Now come along,” Jim said, dragging Spock out of the quarters by his ear.

Sebastian watched his parents leave then looked to Bones. “Please cease engaging in intimate contact with my daddy. I like you, Uncle Bones, and would hate to have to hurt you.”

Bones blinked then watched Jim come back into the room, still dragging Spock. Jim grabbed Sebastian by one of his pointy ears and dragged him out too.

“Crazy ass family,” Bones finally spoke, all alone in his room. “But god I love them all.”

* * *

 

Jim’s eyes went wide as the hoverlimo drove through the beautiful streets of capital city of Terra Secundus. The city and planet was beautiful. Just as blue and green as Earth had been. The cities beautiful buildings, roads, and flora rivaled how New York, London, Tokyo looked in the archived videos and pictures.  And in the middle of the city, the imperial palace. Like the old kremlins of Russia, it was a wondrous sight but heavily fortified with tall walls guarding it. 

The limo pulled up the massive gates of the palace grounds. A security drone quickly scanned the three limos before waving for the gates to open. The limo then continued on, up a cobble stone rode to the front doors.

Jim looked to Spock who nodded. The doors to the limo opened and their older boys clambered out to stare up at the grand palace.

“Wow,” they all said.

Jim shook his head and got out after Sylar while Spock handled unbuckling SJ and Simon from their carseats. Jim knelt in front of Sylar and smiled at him.

“Baby, we are meeting the Emperor. Behave,” Jim told him.

“I will.”

“Best behavior,” Jim reiterated. “No funny business.”

Sylar nodded. “I promise, daddy.”

“Thank you.” Jim then stood up and grabbed up SJ and settled him on his hip as Bones, Amanda, Sarek, Sulu, and Chekov got out of their limos. All were dressed to the nines for a fancy banquet the Emperor was hosting. 

Spock put his arm around Jim’s waist as they walked up to the grand doors. He held Simon’s hand with his other.

The doors opened to reveal a bowing servant who motioned for them to enter.

“Boys, line up beside sa-mekh,” Jim told his older ones. They nodded and did as they were told as the family stood inside the palace.

Bones came up behind Jim and Spock and stood while Amanda and Sarek stood next to Sebastian at the end of the line of boys. Chekov and Sulu stood a few feet away.

“Lord Chancellor Sarek!” A voice shouted from nearby. They all turned they heads and found a man who looked to be in his fifties come down a stair case and up to them. “It is great to see you again.”

“Admiral Pike,” Sarek greeted, offering the man a Vulcan salute.

Pike smiled at Sarek then bowed his head slightly to Amanda. “Looking as gorgeous as ever, Lady Amanda.”

Amanda smiled back. “Christopher, how nice to see you again as well.”

Pike then looked down the line of dark haired, pointy eared boys to Jim and Spock. “Damn, time flies. Six kids?”

“Six sons,” Spock said.

 _Who is this guy?_ Jim asked.

 _Admiral Pike is a friend and ally,_ Spock replied as Pike walked over to them.

“And this must be James,” Pike said. “I have heard so much about you over the years. I’m sorry we are just now meeting.” Pike held out his hand. “Admiral Christopher Pike. I actually knew your father way back when. Good man, George Kirk.”

“You knew my dad?” Jim asked, shaking Pike’s hand.

Pike nodded. “I did. He died saving 300 lives on a fighter ship including yours and your mom and brother's.”

“Mom just said he died. Not that he saved anyone,” Jim blinked.

Pike smiled. “We should talk more about your dad one day. I have tons of stories.”

Jim smiled back and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Pike then looked back down the line of boys. “You and Spock have some handsome boys here.”

Jim chuckled. “They are a cute bunch. Little terrors though.”

“Hey,” Sebastian and the boys fussed.

“Sarek of Vulcan,” another voice said, coming into the room. Pike stepped back and looked behind him. Jim saw another older man, about Pike’s age.

 _Admiral Marcus,_ Spock told him. _Not an ally._

_Marcus? Like Carol Marcus?_

_Her father._

Jim glanced back to Bones and saw his friend looking nervous. _Poor Bones._

 _I will protect him,_ Spock said.

Jim nodded and watched Marcus exchange pleasantries with Amanda and Sarek before walking towards Jim and Spock. Marcus eyed the boys and the boys eyed him back. Marcus came to stand in front of Spock and nodded at him.

“Spock, always nice to see you,” Marcus said before looking behind Spock to Bones. “And Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy.”

“Admiral,” Bones stuttered.

“I see you didn’t bring my daughter with you. Or my granddaughter.”

“Alexander, please, leave the poor man alone,” another voice called.

Jim and company looked up and saw the Emperor standing at a balcony two stories above them looking down at them. The Emperor was a human in his sixties, decent enough looking and fit. He had made his bones in the galaxy as a military and business juggernaut from an early age. He’d been hailed a war hero during Earth’s destruction, leading a counter assault on the Bajorans that crippled their military so much, no one in the galaxy took them seriously anymore.

The Emperor also had taken the credit for killing the last emperor even though it had been Spock that had caused the old crazy bastard's death. This Emperor had been great at first, but during the past several years had become more power hungry. Pushing the Empire’s resources and the people too much and barely managing to keep the Klingons and Romulans at bay. He also, according to rumors, was upset he had no heir to take the throne. He wanted his name to live on as no other Emperor had been able to keep the throne in their families since Vulcan ruled. Every now and again an ancestor of a former Emperor tried taking the throne but they were all taken out. Expect for now.

Jim cuddled SJ closer to him as the Emperor practically floated down the stairs, his intricate robe trailing behind him and his gaudy crown shimmering from the lights of the many chandeliers.  The Emperor made his way to the center of the room and stared at his guests expectantly.

Sarek went first, bowing his head and kneeling before the Emperor. Amanda bowed her head and curtsied. The boys looked to Spock first and got a nod in return. They then looked to the Emperor and knelt down with their heads bowed.  Simon had trouble and merely sat on his butt and smiled.

Spock copied his father and Jim awkwardly knelt down as well while trying to keep SJ balanced. Bones, Chekov, and Sulu followed suit.

“Oh, all this kneeling,” the Emperor laughed. “We’re friends. No need for such pleasantries. Please rise.”

Spock bit back a growl as everyone stood back up.

“Sarek, thank you for accepting my invitation for dinner and bringing your beautiful family along.”

 _Didn’t he summon all of us?_ Jim asked.

 _He is a dick,_ Spock replied.

The Emperor then walked to Jim and Spock. “And young Spock, it’s been a while. I see you keep your mate busy. All these beautiful sons.”

“Yes, sir,” Spock replied tersely.

The Emperor nearly glared at Spock for his tone but put a smile back on. He then looked to Jim. “And James. The stories of your beauty do not do you justice in the slightest. What remarkable blue eyes you have.”

Jim forced a smile. “Thank you, your highness.” Jim then kept back a cringe as the Emperor looked him over before stepping forward and holding out his hand. Jim removed a hand from holding SJ and placed his hand in the Emperor’s.  He again tried not to cringe as the Emperor then kissed his knuckles.

“No that,” SJ fussed, waving his hand at the Emperor. “Not yours. Dada’s.”

The Emperor released Jim’s hand and laughed before ruffling SJ’s black hair. “How cute is he.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, they are all cute.” He glanced down the line at his sons and found all of them glaring at the Emperor.

The Emperor then moved away to Sulu. “Hikaru, I am so glad you’re here. I have some terrible news about your aunt.”

Sulu blinked. “What?”

“I am afraid she is dead.”

“What happened?”

The Emperor shrugged. “I know she was your aunt, but the bitch was cheating on me. I had to kill her. Your family will be compensated and your standing in the Empire will still be held in high regard. I am sorry for your loss.”

“You…you…” Sulu reached for his katana, but stopped when guards appeared and pointed phaser rifles at him.

“Now that is not nice, Hikaru. You know your place here,” the Emperor said. “Behave or else your family will be punished.”

 _Fucker,_ Jim thought as Chekov put his hand on Sulu’s shoulder and comforted him.

The Emperor then smiled and turned back to the other guests.

“I am sorry for your loss,” Sarek told him.

“No need for that. She was my tenth spouse…or fourteenth. I go through so many of them, I don’t grieve anymore if they die or anything. Now, please, let us enjoy the feast. I have other guests waiting for us. Kids are welcome of course. Come along.”

* * *

 

Jim cooed at Simon as he fed himself in the giant banquet hall. He was pleased that his table with his boys was away from the evening’s entertainment at the front of the hall. Luckily his boys also could care less that there were barely dressed dancers gyrating around.

Sarek and Amanda were at the table with the Emperor who had a young, practically naked Orion male in his lap who wore a collar and was feeding the Emperor by hand. Jim shook his head then looked to where Sulu sat, still upset and being consoled by Chekov.

 _I hate this,_ Jim said.

_As do I but what the Emperor wants, he gets._

_Just go kill him already._

Spock looked to his mate. “I will when it is time, ashayam.”

Jim leaned over and kissed Spock on the lips. “I love you.” Jim then leaned back and looked to the Emperor's table again. The Emperor was staring at him with an odd look in his eyes. Jim looked away and scooted closer to Spock.

 _I see him and will deal with it,_ Spock told him. _I think he is planning something but I cannot get a read on it. His mind is…oddly blank._

_Weird._

_Indeed._

* * *

 

After the dinner and the other guests left, the Emperor gave them all their own rooms for the night. Jim was impressed at the grand suite and that it had enough beds for all the boys and a couple cribs for SJ and Simon.

 _There are cameras everywhere,_ Spock commented once all the boys were sound asleep.

Jim sat on the big bed provided and sighed. _Of course there are._

Spock sat next to him on the bed. _Even in here._

_Pervert._

_Something is up. I am going to go have a look around._

_Do not leave me here._

Spock gave him a kiss. “I will be back shortly, my love.”

Jim nodded. “Be safe.”

Spock kissed him again then stood and left the grand suite. He knocked on Bones’ door and told him to go into their suite and sit with Jim. Bones nodded and did as Spock asked.

Spock then stealthily moved through the hallways of the palace, avoiding guards and servants. He counted the cameras as he went. Finding the whole palace bugged.

He came upon a hallway and found two guards standing outside a large door.

"Emperor's quarters?" Spock asked, figuring if it was he'd just take him out now.

The Guards shook their heads then opened the doors for Spock. Spock eyed them before approached and looking inside. It was a large, colorful room with several plush beds aligning the walls with a few doors leading who knows where. Pillows, blankets, and clothes were strung about the floor and, Spock arched his brow at the corner of the room seeing sex toys on display.

"Are you here to play with us?" a young human female in a sheer robe asked. "The Emperor always sends such ugly playmates, but you are delicious."

Spock shook his head as other intimately dressed individuals of various genders and species appeared and stared at him. All wore collars with the Emperor's sigil. 

"A harem," Spock realized. 

"The Emperor has given his guests permission to use them as they wish," One guard said. 

"We are the Emperor's playthings," a Caitian male purred, approaching Spock in the doorway. "Did he send you to play with us? If you pick me, his highness will give me extra jewelry."

"No, pick me!" another fussed. 

"I'll be good to you!" Spock heard another voice. 

He shook his head then backed away. He turned and found a camera in the corner pointing at him. Spock gave it the finger before continuing on. 

* * *

Spock turned a corner to head back upstairs. He heard a noise and stopped in his tracks. He mentally pushed out, searching for the source, twiddling his fingers ready to stop any attack. 

He slowly crept forwards towards an open door in the dimly lit hallway. He felt a presence in the room and opened his palm about to telekinetically pull his dagger from his boot to his hand. 

"I will not hesitate to kill whoever is there," Spock growled. 

"I am behind you," a voice said. 

Spock quickly turned but was suddenly hit with a cloud of powder. He coughed and stepped back, shaking his head before moving to lunge forward. Before he could move someone knocked into from the side and slammed him into the wall.

Spock's head cracked against the stone and he slid down to the floor. His ears ringing and his mind starting to get fuzzy. He tried and then was thrown into a nearby wall. He shook his head as slid down the wall to the floor as his mind started getting fuzzy. 

 _Not again,_ he thought as someone knelt down in front of him. He blinked then narrowed his eyes.

“Sybok."

Sybok smiled evilly. “Hello, little brother. Long time no see. I am glad that the information about the spore’s affecting you was correct.” Sybok grabbed Spock’s hand. He lifted it then laughed as he released it and watched it fall limply to Spock’s side. “Funny how silly things like spores can affect someone.”

“You made the Emperor's mind blank,” Spock got out.

Sybok nodded. “Had to do it to keep you from snooping around.” Sybok then stood and grabbed up Spock, putting him over his shoulder. “Now, let’s get you to the pit.”

* * *

 

“Something is wrong,” Jim sat up and said. “Spock is…something is wrong.”

“Jim, I am certain…” Bones tried but there was a knock on the suite’s door. Jim grabbed his knife and went to it. He opened the door and found two guards standing there.

“What?” Jim asked.

“Your presence is requested by the Emperor.”

“No.”

They pointed phasers at Jim. “Drop the weapon and come with us. We have orders to bring you by force.”

Jim glared then dropped his knife as his sons came out of their rooms. 

"Daddy," Sebastian said before glaring at the guards and growling. Simon, Sammy, and Sylar joined with the growling but Jim turned to them and shook his head.

"I just have to go with them for a little while. Stay here and behave. Sa-mekh will be back soon."

"Daddy," Sebastian tried walking closer but one guard turned the phaser on him. Sylar held his hand up but Jim told him no.

"Boys. Please. Behave and I will be back. Do not do anything. Just stay in this room with Uncle Bones until Sa-mekh returns."

The boys reluctantly nodded. Jim told Bones to keep them safe before turning and following the guards out of the room.

Jim clenched his fists seeing three other guards standing outside their suite armed with phaser.

_Spock, I need you. We need you._

* * *

  

Spock closed his eyes and tried reaching out to Jim but couldn’t. Just like with Leila he was incapacitated but felt this strain of spores was weaker than hers. He just let Sybok carry him somewhere deep under the palace.

He was thrown to the ground and opened his eyes to find himself laying in a dark, grungy place. A dungeon he thought.

He watched Sybok press a button on the wall and a slab in the floor slowly slid open.

“I hope you do not mind a hundred foot drop,” Sybok said. “You’ll have some broken bones but who cares. The Emperor will do worse once he deals with your mate.”

"He will not touch my mate," Spock growled. "You are my brother. Why are you aligned with him?"

“Half-brother,” Sybok growled back. “I never cared for Amanda. Father merely followed his dick to her and made you.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “She raised you like her own.”

“She was not my mother. My mother was a warrior priestess who died defending Vulcan from those Terran rebels. Father then turns around and marries one of them. Has a half-breed with the bitch and expects me to accept that. I did try, I will admit, but when he started talking about how you would help lead Vulcan to greatness, I challenged him.”

Spock recalled that night. He had been ten and father had mopped the floor with Sybok. “You are no warrior and your mother was crazy. Father bed her once in his Time and never cared for her. When Father kicked your ass, he gave you the chance to apologize. You told him to go fuck himself so he cast you out. You do not bring honor to our family. You are so intelligent, Sybok. You could have been a great leader on Vulcan, but instead you allow your emotions to control you and it led you to exile.”

Sybok knelt down and gripped Spock’s neck. “I have honor. I have royal blood in my veins. I am the rightful heir to any Vulcan throne. My emotions have led me to being a God. To visions of greatness. Mother told me I’d lead Vulcan to enlightenment. To glory.”

Spock snorted and Sybok released his neck. “Your visions…I caused them. I put them in your heard after hearing your loony mother tell you what she thought you would become.”

Sybok stood and glared down at Spock. “You did not.”

“I did,” Spock laughed. “Your visions led you to what you thought was Sha Ka Ree. Led you to loose your mother's katra and be declared Ktorr Skann.”

Sybok roared and kicked Spock hard in the side. “My visions have allowed me greatness. You did not cause that, mutt! I am a God! Once the Emperor has had his way with your human whore, I’ll cast him out and my own Galactic Army of Light will rule.”

“If anyone touches my mate,” Spock said, his tone dark and foreboding. “God or Emperor. I will rip their heads off.”

Sybok picked up Spock. “You will rot in this pit. I’ll toss your sons in with you if Jim doesn’t behave for the Emperor.”

“You will not touch my sons!” Spock managed to yell out as Sybok threw him into the pit.


	23. Terra Secundus Part Two

Jim was practically pushed into a room by one of the guards before the doors slammed closed behind him. He looked around and saw he was in a large sitting room that had a few couches, a television, and a wet bar. There was a door to Jim's left that was slightly open.

Jim heard grunts, groans, and slapping sounds as he approached. He knew that he would regret looking inside. He peered inside and did regret what he found. The young Orion from earlier was naked, on all fours in the middle of a big bed being fucked from behind by the Emperor. The Orion’s eyes met Jim's before he hung his head. His eyes had looked void of anything.

“Ah, James,” the Emperor groaned as he saw the blond standing there, his thrusts into the Orion not faltering in the slightest. Jim quickly moved from the door. “I shall…be finished…in just a moment.”

Jim scrunched up his face hearing the slapping of skin against skin and the Emperors grunts and groans grow louder, echoing in from the room. Occasionally the Orion would moan out and tell the Emperor how good and big he was. Jim shook his head and moved to a chair and sat down as he waited for the Emperor to finish.

_Spock! Spock where are you! I need you!_

But there was no response. Jim poked at their bond and kept trying to reach his mate as he heard the Emperor reach his climax with a loud shout. Jim shook his head and waited.

The Orion came out of the room first, completely naked with the Emperor’s release leaking down the back of his legs. The Emperor came out a moment later, dressed in a gaudy robe.

“Would you care to have a go at him before he’s dismissed?” the Emperor asked. “He’s nice and loose.”

Jim shook his head.

“Oh, a pity then," he said before pushing the Orion towards the door. "You may leave now.”

The Orion didn’t say a word as he left the room. The Emperor walked over to his wetbar in the corner and poured two drinks.

“I am not thirsty,” Jim said. “What did you do to Spock?”

“It is rude to not accept a drink from me, Jim.”

“Where is Spock?”

The Emperor tsked then walked over and handed Jim a drink anyway before sitting across from Jim. Jim dropped the glass to the floor.

Emperor chuckled. “I see you are cross. Perhaps you should relax. If you didn’t want the Orion, I have a whole harem just downstairs. Species and genders galore. I’m afraid I don’t have any Vulcans. They are a tricky bunch to control but I do have a Romulan/Human hybrid. She’s feisty but gets the job done. That Orion, though, came prized from Mudd. You know him. I heard you were once part of his stock. It’s a shame I never knew or else I would have claimed you.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jim spat.

“James, please behave or else.”

“Or else what?”

Emperor stood and went the video screen on the wall behind Jim. He picked up a small PADD and pressed a button. Jim turned to the screen and gasped at seeing Spock lying motionless in the bottom of a pit.

* * *

 

Bones stood in front of the suite’s door, blocking his godsons from leaving. SJ and Simon were now awake and standing in the doorway to their own little room looking a little lost.

“We are going after our daddy,” Sebastian said sternly, standing in front of Bones and glaring at him. He held Jim's dropped knife tight in his hand. Sammy and Sylar stood behind him as back up while Soren looked unsure of what to do. “Move, Uncle Bones.”

“No,” Bones replied, fixing the older boys with a glare back. “Jim told me to watch over you all and that’s what I’m going to do. You will be safe in here with me.”

“Our daddy is in distress,” Sammy said. “You must allow us to attend to him.”

“Move now,” Sylar ordered.

Bones slide down the door to sit on his butt with his back against the door. “No. Boys, I know you want to help, but you’re kids. Your daddy and sa-mekh can take care of themselves. We have to stay here.”

“Daddy,” SJ started sobbing. “I want daddy.”

“Me too,” Simon sobbed as well.

Bones heart clenched in his chest. He held his arms open and motioned for the boys to come over. SJ ran over and into Bones’ arms. His brown eyes watery and his cheeks tinted green.

“Daddy. Dada,” SJ hiccupped.

Sebastian clenched his fists then dropped the knife before going to Simon and picking up the two year old. He held him then walked over to Bones and sat next to him.

“Daddy and dada will be alright. They will return shortly,” Sebastian told them.

Bones sniffled and cuddled SJ. “Sebastian is right. They are fine and will be back soon. It’ll be alright.”

Sammy and Soren exchanged a look before walking over and sitting next to Bones and their bothers. They huddled together for comfort.

Sylar remained standing, glaring at Bones. “I am going.”

“Sylar, sit,” Sebastian ordered.

“No. I must protect Daddy.”

Sebastian growled. “Sit. Now. You are not old enough to do anything. Please. Sit.”

Sylar puffed out his chest then deflated and sniffled. “Okay.” He went to Sebastian’s side and cuddled against his oldest brother. “I could help.”

“I know. You have gifts but sa-mekh does as well and can take care of himself and daddy. We will await for their return.”

“If anyone comes into the room though,” Bones said. “That isn’t family or friend. You all can attack.”

The boys nodded.

* * *

 

“Spock!” Jim cried out, jumping up and moving to the screen. “What did you do?”

“Nothing much. He’s alive right now but, if you don’t behave, he won’t be for long.”

Jim turned on him. “I’ll kill you.” Jim took out his switchblade and lunged at the Emperor, pinning him against the wall and pressing the sharp blade against the man’s jugular. “Get my husband out of there or else lose your head ”

Emperor smiled. “If you kill me then your sons die.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “What?”

The Emperor moved his left arm up, the sleeves to his robe sliding down to show an electronic device to Jim. It was bigger than a watch and the display showed six blinking red dots in separate columns. “This is armed. It reads my pulse and if I die or it comes off my wrist then your sons will die.”

Jim froze. His eyes widened. “What?”

“Oh yes. Their dinner tonight had these little nanobots in them. They’re in your sons’ systems now. Programed to self-destruct at my death; if I want to press a button or two; or if this comes off my wrist without the proper code.”

The Emperor grabbed Jim’s wrist holding the blade and pulled it from his neck. Jim released his weapon then took several steps back, shaking his head.

 “Don’t hurt my babies,” Jim told him, his voice hitching as his heart pounded with worry. “What…what do you want?”

“I want heirs,” the Emperor told him, stepping towards Jim. “Strong ones. You have given that half-breed six of them. I want some now.”

Jim took a step back and shook his head. “I don’t have an implant anymore.”

“That is why Doctor McCoy is here. To put one back in. He’s your trusted doctor so I know he’d do it right or else.” The Emperor took another step towards Jim. He reached a hand out and touched Jim’s face.  Jim flinched at the contact. “My harem whores can’t get pregnant. They are not of proper status to bear my children and I pass them around to other dignitaries and guests so any child from them would be a bastard.

My previous fourteen spouses must have all been sterile as none of them became pregnant. I had five spouses at one time a few years back. Bred them all good but nothing stuck. Well…one did get pregnant but she gave birth to a child that was clearly not mine thinking she could fool me. They are now on a mining colony. Most of the other ones I killed. Some I divorced. I do have a couple in the harem.”

“You must be the one shooting blanks then,” Jim spat.

The Emperor glared at him then slapped Jim hard across the face. “That is strike one, James. Two more and your sons are dead.”

“If they die I will kill myself.”

The Emperor blinked then laughed. “Oh damn, you’re right. You would do that. Well…perhaps I won’t kill them. The oldest is eight…there are some dark places that would want a boy…”

Jim growled and lunged at the Emperor, knocking him down on the ground and punching him in the face.

The Emperor struggled then reared up and head butted Jim in the nose. Jim fell back and held a hand to his now broken nose.

“Strike Two, James.” Emperor stood and wiped the blood off his face. “Do not test me. Now, submit and be my new husband. Bare my heirs and I will let your sons and Spock live. Deny me and Spock dies and your sons will be shipped off to the darkest places in the galaxy never to be seen again while I have you chained in my harem and fucked by whoever wants a go at you until you die or choose to be mine.”

Jim sat up and stared at the Emperor; blood dripped from his nose and a bruise starting to form on his cheek from where the Emperor slapped him. He shook in angry and heartbreak. “I…I need my sons. I need Spock. I’ll…I’ll make a deal with you.”

“I am listening.”

“I’ll…” Jim swallowed then continued. “I’ll marry you and give you one heir. Then we can divorce and you let me go back to Vulcan with my sons and Spock.”

The Emperor thought about it then shook his head. “Two children. An heir and a spare. And the nanobots stay in your sons so Spock won’t try and kill me.”

Jim clenched his eyes clothes and nodded. “Okay. I’ll do it.  Let Spock go back to Vulcan with our sons and their grandparents.”

“They can leave with Amanda. Sarek will be dead soon and Spock will stay in that pit until you are knocked up for insurance.”

Jim hung his head and nodded. “What…what happens if I don’t become pregnant.”

The Emperor placed his hand under Jim’s chin and lift his head to look at him. “Then the House of Surak ceases to be.”

Jim’s bottom lip wobbled as he held back tears. His eyes darted around the room, he locked on his switchblade. _I could still pin him and wait for help._

“When you cry your eyes are so much bluer. I wonder how they’d look as I fuck you,” the Emperor smiled down at him as someone knocked on the door. The Emperor then removed his hand from Jim and stepped back, shouting for whoever was at the door to enter.

Jim wiped his eyes then looked to see a burly Vulcan with a beard standing entering the room.

“James, this is Sybok. You know who he is, right?” the Emperor asked.

“Spock’s brother,” Jim said. “You were exiled for being a nut.”

“I am a God,” Sybok growled before looking to the Emperor. “Has be agreed to be yours yet?”

“Oh yes. I was just about to try him out. James, get up and strip please.”

Jim clenched his fists.

“James,” the Emperor warned, showing Jim his wrist. “I will kill one if I have to show you I am not messing around. Get up and strip.”

* * *

 

Spock jerked awake and took stock of his situation. He’d been in a small healing trance since hitting the bottom of the pit almost thirty minutes before. He closed his eyes. The spores were out of his system. Slowly moved his arms, wincing a bit when his shoulder popped back into place. He then moved his legs and found they were healed. He checked his bonds and found all were still there. He sent love to his sons before checking on his t’hy’la bond. Jim was distraught and trying to reach out to him.

Spock quickly searched Jim’s mind for the cause of his mate’s distress. He opened his eyes and growled. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in the pit. He stopped and looked to the security camera on the wall high above him. He arched a brow and used his abilities to alter the feed of the camera. He then turned his attention high above him were the slab was back covering the top of the pit.

Spock held his hands up and concentrated on moving the slab. His hands trembled as he watched the slab slowly move back and open up.

Spock sighed in relief then saw the walls of the pit looked promising enough to climb. Spock chuckled before jumping up as high as he could and finding a spot to grab onto to climb about and get to his mate.

* * *

 

“Stand and strip!” the Emperor yelled again.

Jim slowly stood then did as he was ordered, taking off his shirt and pants. As he was about to get out of his underwear, he glanced to the video monitor and saw Spock standing up on the screen, staring at the camera before pacing back and forth. “Spock.”

_Spock! Spock, I need you! Spock!_

“Dammit! He’s supposed to be drugged or whatever. Sybok,” The Emperor fussed, walking over and looking at the screen as Spock stared at the camera again then started pacing again. “You said those spores would keep him down.”

_Spock, answer me!_

“They were a weak strain and wore off,” Sybok countered. “Do not worry. He cannot get out.”

Jim concentrated on the bond then shouted as Sybok grabbed him and forced him into a meld. Jim cried as Sybok was brutal with searching his mind and bonds. He punched Sybok in the stomach and pulled himself away.  Sybok tore from his mind, causing Jim to drop to the ground and clutch his head in pain.

“Sybok! What is going on? Spock should just die. That would solve all of these problems.”

“I cannot just kill him,” Sybok replied loudly. “They have a t’hy’la bond. I kill Spock, Jim is dead and you want him alive.”

The Emperor let out a disgruntled cry and threw something against the wall.

“He is still in the pit. He cannot get out,” Sybok said. “He is also not contacting Jim.”

Jim looked up to the video screen and noticed something. He slowly stood as the Emperor and Sybok were arguing. He stepped closer and grinned.

“He’s coming,” Jim said, turning to the two others in the room.

“As you can see, James, he’s locked in a pit with no way to get out,” the Emperor told him. “See, he’s right on the screen.”

Jim’s grin got bigger. He looked to Sybok. “You know he has a gift.”

“His killing gift won’t help him get out of that pit,” Sybok snorted.

Jim grabbed his pants and put them on.

“I told you to get naked,” the Emperor shouted. “I will kill your sons!”

Jim shook his head and pulled on his shirt. “Sybok, I guess you were never privy to Spock’s other gift.”

“What other gift?” he asked angrily.

“You will see, but about the video…it’s playing on a loop. Spock’s not there anymore.” Jim smiled and nodded behind the Vulcan. Sybok arched a brow back then turned and found Spock standing there looking murderous.

“Hello, brother,” Spock said, before raising both arms, palms out. Sybok flew past Jim and was pinned to the wall behind them while the Emperor was flown back and pressed to the wall next to Sybok.

“No,” Sybok gritted out, trying to move.

Spock shook his head then turned his attention to the Emperor.

“That thing on his wrist will kill the boys if he dies,” Jim said, walking over to where the Emperor was pinned looking scared. Jim grabbed up his blade and held it to the Emperor’s neck as he quickly sent Spock everything that had transpired through their bond.

“I know,” Spock said, his tone void of any emotion. Jim glanced to him and saw his eyes were completely black with fury. Spock kept a palm up and facing Sybok, holding him in place, as he walked to the Emperor that Jim had pinned to the wall. Spock reached his free hand around Jim and pressed his fingers to the Emperor’s meld points. The Emperor cried out in pain as Spock searched for information. He then growled and pulled out.

“Summon my father and the Admirals. Marcus is the one that has the code to safely remove the gadget from the Emperor,” Spock said.

Jim nodded and did as Spock told.

* * *

 

Bones kissed the top of SJ’s head as they continued to wait. It had been nearly an hour and no word had come about Jim or Spock. The boys were growing anxious and Bones was about to let them just run out and start causing havoc. He had a phaser in the room, he could stay behind with the little ones and protect them.

“Okay, boys, how about we…” Bones cut off when they heard shouts and phaser fire outside the door. They all stood and backed away in time as the door flew open and Amanda stood there with Stelev and a few other Vulcans.

“Grammy!” the boys shouted happily.

“Hi, babies,” she smiled. “Are you all alright?”

They nodded.

“Daddy,” SJ whined.

Amanda walked over to Bones and took SJ from him. “You daddy and Sa-mekh will be here in a just a moment. They have to finish dealing with the Emperor.”

“Are they alright?” Bones asked a bit worried for his sort of brother and friend.

Amanda nodded. “Yes.”

* * *

 

While Amanda rushed to her grandsons, Sarek went to the Emperor’s quarters. He was taken back for a moment at seeing his oldest, exiled son pinned to the wall.

“Son,” Sarek said.

“Sa-mekh,” Sybok replied. “I see you’ve aged horribly. Must be the human whore in your presence.”

“And you have fattened,” Sarek retorted before looking away to where Spock stood. Jim still had the Emperor pinned to the wall and was having fun beating him to a pulp while Spock kept him alive. “What has happened?”

“Sybok believes he is a God. The Emperor has had nanobots put into my sons to kill them. He was going to rape and breed my mate.”

Jim stood up straight and wiped his bloody hands on his shirt. “He also threatened to send my sons…to…”

“You do not have to say it, ashayam,” Spock interrupted, taking his mate’s hand and pulling him close. “The Emperor will die soon.”

Jim nodded as Pike and Marcus came into the room. Marcus quickly looked at the scene then tried to bolt but Pike grabbed him and shoved him back into the room. Marcus pulled out a phaser and aimed it at Pike but before he could fire, Sarek grabbed the phaser in his hand and twisted his arm back, breaking it. Marcus shouted in pain, dropped the phaser and doubling over to the ground. Pike picked up his phaser and held it to Marcus’ head.  

“Father, he has in his head the code to remove the nanobot gadget from the Emperor. Retrieve it,” Spock told him.

Sarek nodded and initiated a meld. He retrieved all the necessary information then broke the meld. He then walked over to the Emperor on the floor and grabbed his arm with the gadget on it. He pressed typed out a code sequence, disarming it. He then typed another sequence and removed the decide from the Emperor’s wrist.

Jim let out a relieved sigh and grabbed the gadget. “Can I break this?”

Sarek and nodded. “The nanobots are of a poor design so Doctor McCoy will easily be able to remove them from the boys’ systems.”

Jim nodded then grabbed the phaser from Pike, dropped the device and fire at it repeatedly until it was incinerated.

“I request mercy,” Marcus said pitifully. “I was only following orders.”

Spock snorted. “You will be put to death like the others. The Emperor first, though”

“No, please,” the Emperor begged. “I just wanted an heir. I…Marcus and Sybok made me.”

“Fuck you,” Sybok snapped.

Spock flicked a couple fingers on the hand pointed at Sybok. Sybok screamed out as both his ankles turned around broken.

“Do not kill him,” Sarek ordered.

“Father, he…”

“He is without honor and he will be returned to Vulcan to stand trial. You may kill him in combat then.”

Spock nodded then flicked his fingers again, rendering Sybok unconscious. Spock dropped his hands and Sybok fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He then went to Jim and embraced him. Jim sobbed and hugged Spock back.

 _I needed you,_ Jim cried. _He was going to hurt…_

_I know, my love, I know. I had to keep quiet so Sybok would not know. I am so sorry for not being there for you. No one will ever harm you or our sons. You know I would never allow that to happen, t’hy’la._

Jim nodded and buried his face in Spock’s neck then winced and pulled back. “My nose is broken.”

“Leonard will fix it,” Spock said, kissing Jim’s forehead.

“When are we going to kill them?” Pike asked, indicating Marcus and the Emperor.

Jim sniffled and looked over Spock’s shoulder to the Emperor. “I want to kill him.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

“No, you get to kill everyone important and I don’t. You killed Vyorin, Leila, that guy that kidnapped Sebastian. I want to kill someone. I want to kill him.”

“That is logical,” Sarek said.

Jim smiled. “But I want to kill him publically. In front of the whole Empire.”

“Also logical,” Sarek again said.

“Can I, Spock?” Jim asked, giving his mate his best puppy dog look.

Spock kissed Jim’s forehead before nodded. “Yes.”

Jim grinned then winced as it aggravated his broken nose.

“Please,” the Emperor begged. “I never really meant to hurt anyone. Have mercy. Please.”

Jim eyed him and shook his head. “You meant everything you said, you piece of shit. You were going to kill Spock, my sons. You were going to rape me. You will be shown zero mercy. In fact, before you die tomorrow, you’ll be chained in your harem so your slaves can have their way with you. So you know what it’s like.”

The Emperor’s eyes widen. “You…you wouldn’t do that. That’s…that’s not right.”

“A rapist should get what’s coming to them,” Jim replied. Jim then looked to Pike. “Are the rest of the guards loyal?”

Pike smiled. “They follow whoever is in charge and he clearly is not in charge anymore.”

“Good. Summon them to put him in the harem.  Put some of our guys there too, just to be sure. Tell those in the harem that they can do whatever they want to him except for killing him. In the morning they will be given their freedom and passage to wherever they came from or want to go.”

Pike nodded then made the call.

“I also want Sulu notified to be there tomorrow and to bring his swords.” Jim then looked to Spock. “Now, I want to go back to the suite and cuddle with all our babies.”

“I want that as well.”

* * *

 

When they walked into the room, their sons were immediately on them.

“Daddy, we felt you were upset!”

“Daddy, are you okay?”

“Sa-mekh, what happened?”

“Daddy, up!”

Jim chuckled and picked up SJ, cuddling him then sitting on the couch and grabbing all his babies and hugging them. They cuddled Jim back, purring and sending love to their daddy. Spock spoke to Bones and his mother for a moment before going to the couch.

Amanda smiled at Jim then left the room to be with her husband.

“Boys, Leonard needs to heal Daddy’s nose for a moment,” Spock said.

The boys reluctantly pulled away and Bones came over and fixed Jim’s nose and the bruise on his cheek. Jim then stood and looked to his sons.

“It’s late, why don’t we all go into me and dad’s room to sleep?”

The boys nodded then ushered Jim into the room. Spock smiled at them then looked to see Sylar had stayed behind.

“Do I have to behave?” Sylar asked.

“You do not,” Spock told him. “Tomorrow you can misbehave and knock over whatever you want.”

Sylar nodded. “May I kill who hurt daddy?”

Spock chuckled then picked up his son. “Daddy will do that tomorrow but you can watch and maybe help.”

“Okay.”

“Is Sarek emperor yet?” Bones asked.

“He will take the throne tomorrow.”

“What the hell happened tonight?”

Spock sighed. “I will tell you in the morning as you will be needed. Right now I need my mate and sons.”

Bones nodded. “Good idea. I’m going to call Carol.”

“Ask her if she would not mind if her father is killed.”

Bones blinked then smiled. “I’ll do that. They don’t have a good relationship so I don’t think she’d mind.”

Spock gave him a small smile then headed into the bedroom. He took in the sight of his mate in the middle of the bed with their sons all cuddled around him. He walked over and put Sylar on the bed before getting under the covers with his family and wrapping an arm around all of them.

“Mine,” he purred.


	24. Terra Secundus Part Three

The next day at noon, after the boys had been successfully rendered free of the nanobots, Jim had the front walls of the palace knocked down so a proper crowd could gather in the front courtyard. Diplomats, dignitaries, and regular people crowded the streets and area around the palace to watch the public execution. News crews were set up and cameras were flying around trying to get the best angles for the Empire-wide broadcast.

Amanda and Sarek stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard with Simon and SJ as they were too little to be down with their big brothers. T’Pau, who had come in with the Vulcan warbirds, also stood on the balcony.

Jim took a katana from Sulu and approached the naked Emperor who was strung up in the middle of the courtyard. He was bleeding, bruised, and almost broken. He lifted his head and looked to Jim.

“I see you had a fun night in your harem,” Jim said with a smile. He glanced down and chuckled. The Emperor had been castrated sometime in the night and healed to keep him from dying. “Wonder who took your manhood?”

The Emperor spat at him.  Jim shook his head and wiped his face. He then looked to the crowd. He saw the Orion from the night before. He nodded to him and got a smile in return.  Jim looked back to the Emperor and pointed the tip of the sword at him.

“You are being sentenced to death by a thousand cuts,” Jim told him. “Slowly cut and sliced until I say you can die. Spock will be in your head, keeping you alive and if you start to bleed too much, you will be healed. You will not die until I say so. Any last words?”

The Emperor gritted his teeth. He glared at Jim but kept quiet.

“Okay then. Let’s begin.” Jim then slashed a shallow cut across his chest, causing him to scream out. Jim then sliced at his legs and across his cheek before turning to the Emperor’s back and slashing him a few times.

Jim then stopped and held the sword out to the Orion.  He slowly approached and took the sword. The Orion tentatively cut the Emperor a few times before handing the sword back. Jim then nodded to Sulu who approached with a grin and a small knife. Jim stepped back as Sulu carved his uncle’s ear off and then took a slab of flesh from his chest.

The Emperor continued to scream and cry. Sulu looked around then waved Sebastian over. Sebastian grinned and looked to his daddy for permission. Jim nodded and Sebastian ran up and took out his own switch blade.

“Don’t you dare you little shit,” the Emperor yelled at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. “Sa-mekh, can you lift me up?”

Spock walked over and picked Sebastian up. Sebastian grabbed the Emperor’s head and held him still as he took his other ear off.  Spock sat him down then had Bones come over and stop some of the bleeding.

* * *

 

A few hours later, the Emperor was still alive but barely. He was conscious and in immense pain, begging and pleading for it to end. Jim had had his sons, dozens and dozens of palace workers, people from the harem and people from the crowd come up and take turns cutting and slicing at the Emperor. He’d lost both ears, nose, fingers, part of a leg, and had patches of skin lobbed off from all over.

“Please,” he begged. “Enough.”

Jim sighed, taking pity on the man. He grabbed an ax from the nearby weapons pile and walked up to the Emperor. Jim smiled at him before bringing the ax back. Just before he was about to swing it at the Emperor’s head when the Emperor started seizing then started bleeding from his mouth and gurgling. Jim arched a brow as the man’s chest jumped and then the man hung still and motionless.

“He is dead,” Spock announced causing the crowd to start cheering.

Jim set the ax down and glared at Spock.

“I did not do it,” Spock said.

Jim then looked to Sylar who was grinning. “Sylar Sarek Kirk.”

“I made his heart go boom,” Sylar announced with a big grin.

“Daddy was going to kill him.”

“I sorry, but I wanted to make his heart go boom.”

Jim sighed. _I wanted to kill him._

_It is alright, t’hy’la,_ Spock told him.

“Attention,” T’Pau’s voice then boomed over the crowd. Jim and everyone looked up to the balcony. “The Emperor is dead.” More cheers and happy shouts. “You have a new Emperor and Empress. Bow to Emperor Sarek of Vulcan and his wife.”

The crowd didn’t hesitate to bow down.

“Long live Emperor Sarek and Empress Amanda,” the crowd chanted.

_Wow, they learn quickly,_ Jim thought as he, Spock, and the boys bowed in respect as well.

“Vulcan is now the heart of the Empire,” Sarek finally spoke. “The House of Surak will reign from this point forward until such day when someone brave enough can usurp the throne. We dare that brave fool to try and take back what is rightfully Vulcan’s. Rise now.”

Everyone stood.

“Now bow and show your respect to my son and his family. Prince Spock and Prince James of Vulcan and their sons.”

The crowd bowed again. “Long live Prince Spock, Prince James, and their sons. Love live the House of Surak. Glory to the Empire. Glory to Vulcan.”

Jim grinned and leaned against Spock as Spock wrapped his arms around Jim.

_My Empress,_ Spock said.

_I will hurt you if you keep calling me that._

* * *

 

Several hours later, while Sarek and T’Pau dealt with diplomatic duties that pertained to an Empire changing leaders, Spock found Jim in the palace’s throne room. He walked towards Jim with his hands behind his back.

Spock smiled as he came to stand before Jim who was lounging in the Emperor’s throne, wearing the old Emperor’s crown. “That is not your seat or crown.”

“I know. It’s such an ugly seat too and an ugly crown.”

“This is the throne that was stolen from Vulcan and our family centuries ago. The crown was once worn by my great-great-great grandfather.”

Jim blinked. “Really?”

“No.”

Jim snorted then took off the crown and tossed it to the side.

“The Vulcan thrones are in the ancient palace of the T'Karath Sanctuary along with Vulcan royal jewels and artwork.” Spock then took his hands from behind his back to show Jim a beautiful jeweled tiara.

“Tiara’s are for…”

“Anyone who would look good wearing one.” Spock gently placed it on Jim’s head. “Surak commissioned this for his t’hy’la but died in battle before he could present it to him. It was kept in the family and only worn by a few.”

“I thought Surak had a wife.”

“He did and my mother will wear the tiara Surak had made for her. This is yours.”

“Where’s your crown?”

“Still on Vulcan. Father and I only wanted to bring ones for you and mother.”

“How romantic of you both.”

“Indeed.”

Jim chuckled. “So where are our sons?”

“Sylar is having fun destroying stuff around the palace. The twins and Sebastian are exploring the weapons vault with Pike and the young ones are in the pit.”

“Spock.”

Spock laughed. “Joking. Mother is letting them paint on some walls.”

“So we’re alone right now?”

Spock looked around and nodded.  Jim grinned then stood and pushed Spock to sit in the Emperor’s throne. Spock arched a brow as Jim then started slowly moving and circling his hips.

“Well then, my Emperor, what can I do for you?”

Spock growled. “Get in my lap.”

Jim chuckled and kicked off his shoes. He undid his pants and pulled them down with his underwear before pulling off his shirt.

“Leave the tiara on,” Spock ordered and he quickly undid his own pants and pulled them down enough to release his growing arousal.

Jim did as Spock told him then stepped closer. He leaned over and claimed Spock’s lips as he took Spock’s thick, cock in his hand and stroked him. He sucked on Spock’s tongue as he coated his hand with Spock’s natural lubricant then stepped away.

Spock whined at the loss in contact and went to grab Jim but his mate shook his head.

“Wait,” Jim told him. He then turned around and present his ass to Spock. Spock stared hungrily as Jim put touched his ass, along the crease before toying with his entrance. Spock groaned as he watched Jim slowly slip two fingers inside and start preparing himself. He grabbed his on erect cock and slowly stroked himself while his gaze stayed on ass.

“Ah, Spock,” Jim moaned as he fingered himself.

Spock stared at the sight of his mate’s finger in his hole and stroked himself faster. A part of him wanted to just cum like that, but he beat that down and growled. He removed his hand and reached out, smacking Jim’s ass. “Enough. Come here.”

Jim removed his fingers and stood up. His own cock standing proudly at attention and leaking pre-cum. Jim moved to Spock and straddled his waist. He rubbed back against Spock’s cock, feeling it slipping along in between his ass cheeks as he pressed his chest against Spock. He gasped as his sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric of Spock’s sweater

Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Jim moaned, breaking the kiss and biting at Spock’s jawline. “Prince Spock.”

Spock’s chest rumbled. He bite at Jim’s neck as he grabbed himself with his free hand and nudged his leaking head against Jim’s entrance. Jim lifted up and helped guide Spock’s penis into him and slowly slid down.  Spock’s hand released his cock. Jim continued sliding down until Spock was fully seated inside him. 

Jim moaned, loving how long and thick Spock was, making him feel so full. He placed his hands on Spock’s shoulders for leverage and stared into his mate’s heated brown eyes before rotating his hips and clench around Spock. He gasped when those double-ridges against rubbed his prostrate.

Spock let out a throaty groan. He never got tired of this. Of how Jim also was so tight for him. How his cock fit so snugly inside his mate. His hands went to Jim’s hips; rubbing his thumbs against the skin and waited for Jim to continue.

Jim gave him a little smile before sitting up a bit then back down. He continued a slow pace like that for a few moments before moving up so only Spock’s blunt head was inside.  Jim then smirked.

“Maybe we should move to another room,” he said.

Spock smirked back then yanked Jim down onto his cock. Jim’s head fell back and he cried out. Spock chuckled and licked up Jim’s exposed neck.

“Your prince wishes to have his empress here.”

“Stop…calling me that,” Jim moaned before getting to it. He lifted his hips and started bouncing up and down on Spock’s cock.

Spock growled and thrust up in time with Jim’s bounces. He moved one hand to the back of Jim’s neck and pulled the blonde close for a passionate kiss. Jim mewled into the kiss as his prostate was pounded by Spock. 

“Ashal-veh,” Spock grunted, pulling his lips away from Jim’s. He licked at Jim’s chest in front of him. He worried at a pert nipple as started thrusting up harder and faster as Jim rode him rougher.

_Mine,_ Spock mentally said, tearing his mouth away from Jim’s chest to looking into those bright blue eyes.

“All…yours, Spock,” Jim mewled, staring into Spock’s eyes. “Only yours. T’hy’la.”

Spock growled. “All mine.”

“Spock!” Jim cried out. The pleasure he was feeling starting to build. His fucking himself up and down on Spock’s engorged member caused his prostate to be hit hard every time.  His hands slipped around Spock’s neck, moving closer to his mate. His cock trapped between him and Spock started to ache unbearably as it rubbed and leaked against Spock’s sweater. 

“Please, Spock,” Jim whimpered.  “’m close.” So close—the familiar heat in his abdomen was starting to flare up as his balls started to tighten. He needed to cum just as much as Spock did. 

Spock groaned and hammered his hips up harder causing Jim to bounced up in the air higher and come down harder onto Spock’s member. The tiara slipped from Jim’s head and fell to the floor.  The sounds of Jim’s sweet noises, Spock’s grunts and growls and their skin slapping together echoed in the grand throne room.

Jim mewled, his eyes starting to water as the pleasure welled up more. “Spock, please,” he begged, stilling fucking himself down onto Spock as the Vulcan continued hammering up into him.  

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. Jim bit his bottom lip and mewled as his spot was repeatedly assaulted by Spock’s thrusts.   _So close…please…cum Spock…breed me…fill me…AH!_

Jim threw his head back and screamed out Spock’s name as the Vulcan finally reached a hand to Jim’s meld points. Spock joined their pleasure together, their bond glowing with passion as Spock wrung an intense orgasm from him. Jim clenched tightly around Spock as he came, his ejaculate burst from his aching cock and onto their stomachs and chest, ruining Spock’s sweater.

Spock roared and thrust hard up into Jim for a few more moments before he stilled and buried himself deep in his mate—filling him full of his seed.

Jim swayed on Spock’s lap as they came down from his orgasm. He tightened his hold on Spock, burying his face in his neck and panting. Spock’s chest rumbled as he massaged Jim’s ass and then rubbed his back.

“My prince,” Spock sighed, kissing Jim’s shoulder.

Jim gave a weak chuckle. “Thanks.”

They sat there for a few moments, enjoying each other until Spock stiffened and looked around. Jim sat back, Spock’s cock still lodged inside him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Someone is here,” Spock growled lowly before easing Jim off of him. Jim winced slightly as Spock had him sit in the throne. Spock stood, his softening, slick cock still out of his pants. He turned his head to the left and cocked his head before marching over to some drapes along the wall. Spock wrenched it back to find a secret door, open with Chekov and Sulu on the floor in the doorway. They were mostly clothed that Jim could see but clearly their positions with Chekov on his hands and knees and Sulu behind him, showed they had been doing something they shouldn’t have.

Spock snarled at them as they quickly stood and pulled their pants up.

“Oh my god!” Jim fussed, covering his face in his hands.

“We didn’t mean to,” Sulu said. “We just…happened to hear and see and didn’t think you’d notice if we enjoyed ourselves.”

Spock reached out and grabbed Sulu by the neck. “My mate is mine to see and hear alone. No one else is allowed to take pleasure from him or from our love making. Is that clear?”

Sulu’s face started turning blue as he nodded. Spock cast a glare to Chekov. Chekov nodded too.

“We are very sorry, Mister Spock,” Chekov said, his accent slipping. “I didn’t even cum.”

“Good,” Spock growled before tossing Sulu out of the room. Spock the slammed the hidden door closed and pulled the drapes back to where they were. He turned back to the Jim and sighed seeing his mate all flustered. “Would you want me to kill them?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “No. Just…double check we’re alone next time.”

Spock nodded and walked back over to him, tucking his cock into his pants as he went and pulling off his sweater. He offered to Jim who stood and used it to clean his stomach off. Spock picked up the tiara and looked to find Jim bent over grabbing his pants and underwear.

Spock’s chest rumbled seeing Jim’s spent entrance leaking his seed. “Perhaps we should have another child.”

Jim stood and looked back at Spock. “I don’t think so.”

Spock whined but nodded.

* * *

 

Later that day, Jim wandered around the palace, looking at all the pretty and ornate art work. Sarek was going to have most of it sold or sent to museums. None of them would work for a Vulcan Emperor as they had their own artwork and artifacts in their palace back on Vulcan.

Jim stopped in front of a painting of a starry night and smiled.

“Your highness,” a shaking voice said from nearby.

Jim put his hand on his dagger and turned towards the voice. He relaxed when he saw it was the Orion from before. “Hi.”

The Orion bowed down. The stood and shrugged out of his robe, leaving himself naked in front of Jim. “I…I am yours, Your Highness. For freeing us.”

Jim blinked then shook his head. “No, that’s not…no.” Jim walked over and picked up the robe before placing it around the Orion. “Your freedom did not come at any price. None of yours did.”

The Orion fidgeted and Jim’s heart softened. He smiled at the young man then led him over to a nearby bench to sit down.

 “What’s your name?”

“Jax,” he replied softly, looking down to his hands in his lap.

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen, Sir.”

“You remind me of myself,” Jim told him. “When I was seventeen Mudd stole me. I was legit and working on Cardassia when my transport was hijacked. He tried selling me but I always managed to get away until the last time. I was on Vulcan and somehow Spock saved me from my new master. Saved me just in time. I am sorry that…that no one was able to save you.  How long have you been here?”

Jax looked up, his dark green eyes meeting Jim’s. “Two months. Before…before I was at Mudd’s shop on Wrigley’s for a year being…trained.”

_Spock, we need to kill Mudd._

_Okay._

_Not going to ask why?_

_Nope._

Jim gently touched Jax’s shoulder. “Were you legit before or have you always been considered a slave?”

“My mother was a pleasure slave on Orion but then she got her freedom and opened her own brothel and was a madam.”

“That’s…nice.”

Jax nodded. “I worked there but only with watching the kids of the workers. We had a good business. A clean one. Mother never wanted me to be like her. She was going to send me to Andoria or here for school because I liked taking care of the kids and teaching but then these Romulan slavers came by and destroyed the whole city block. My mother died. A bunch of us managed to escape but I ran into a rival to my mother’s business and he sold me to Mudd.”

“I’m sorry that happened. Do you have any other family?”

Jax shook his head.

Jim sighed. “We said we’d send you all where you wanted. Do you want to go back to Orion?”

“No.”

“How about you come back to Vulcan with us? Amanda knows everyone at the schools there. We can get you started back to a better life.”

Jax smiled slightly. His eyes no longer looking dead. “I…I would like that, Sir.”

Jim smiled back. “It’s settled then. And no more sex unless you want to, okay. Your body is yours.”

Jax smile got bigger and he nodded.

_What would you think about Jax being the boys’ new nanny?_

_Who?_

_The Orion from the harem?_

_Who?_

_Dammit, Spock._

* * *

 

Jim watched Spock push a couple of the boys down the bed so he could make room to snuggle up behind his mate. Jim smiled and allowed the Vulcan to hold him. They big bed on their starship was now occupied by all their babies.

“When can we sleep alone?” Spock mumbled before kissing the back of Jim's neck.

“When the boys are all grown and out of the house.”

“That will never happen.”

Jim chuckled. “So will we move to a new home when we get back to Vulcan?”

“Why?”

“Isn’t the royal family supposed to live in a palace?”

“We already live in a palace.”

“I know,” Jim said. “Is there not a bigger one?”

Spock snorted and kissed Jim's neck again. “Does my Empress want a big castle?”

Jim shook his head. “No. So our home is the royal palace and has always been the royal palace?”

“Yes.”

“And the thrones will be there?”

Spock chuckled and moved Jim so he lay on his side and Spock could hold him from behind. “They will be brought to Capitol rotunda behind high command and used for official business.”

“Damn.”

“You two need to sleep,” Soren fussed, kicking out and hitting Spock’s leg.

“Yeah, sleep,” Sammy agreed.

Spock sighed as Jim told them ‘goodnight’ again.  

* * *

 

Jim sat on the outskirts of the combat arena a few days later in the High Command court. Sybok had been charged with treason, kidnapping, attempted murder, acting as a false god, dishonoring ones clan, and a slew of other offenses. His trial had now moved to the combat stage where he and Spock would fight to the death.

Jim had a new royal outfit of a tunic and matching pants and boots. He forwent the robe as he still found it too hot to wear too many layers. His t’hy’la tiara sat nestled on his head. Sebastian sat next to his daddy in his princely wares, a dark, embroidered robe and a crown that symbolized he was the second in line to the throne. Sammy and Soren had robes as well small crowns. Sylar sat in Jim’s lap wearing a tunic and pants, twirling his little crown around his wrist as he stared at Sybok.  The younger boys were at Carol and Bones’ house as Jim didn’t feel they were old enough to watch the combat.

“See, boys,” Jim told them. “This is what happens when you are bad brothers to one another. You have to love, honor, and protect each other. Also your parents, too.”

Sebastian nodded. He was a good brother. The oldest and the leader. He would never act like Sybok.

“This is barbaric,” Bones grumbled from behind Jim.

Jim turned and looked to his friend. “You are eating popcorn.”

Bones tossed a piece at Jim. “Barbaric but still a show.”

“Shouldn’t the new royal physician condone such things?”

Bones shrugged. “I’ll always be busy with you and the boys and I’ve lived here long enough to know how crazy you all are.”

“How dare you call the Crown Prince’s mate crazy,” a Vulcan growled at Bones from nearby.

Jim looked to the Vulcan and smiled. “Shut up.”

The Vulcan blinked then sat down and looked away. Bones chuckled. “See. Crazy.”

Jim shook his head then looked as Sarek approached Sybok standing in the middle of the arena. Sarek wore an outfit fitting a Vulcan Emperor. A simple yet beautiful robe and a high crown. Amanda sat across the arena from Jim and the boys. Her robe gorgeous, her posture that of an Empress and the tiara she wore looked like it would befit no other.

Sybok puffed out his chest and stood tall. His clothes the same as when Jim had seen him last on Terra Secundus.

“Emperor,” Sybok greeted snidely. “Having your own son killed, huh?”

“I am having my son stand trial for his crimes,” Sarek countered, standing before Sybok. “You were given ample chances in your youth and adulthood to be the rightful heir of our clan. You chose the wrong path. A path of a false god.”

“I have followers. They will come.”

“They have already tried. Your Galactic Army of Light have either been killed or captured. Those captured have renounced you pitifully and have struck deals for pardons and light sentences. They gave you up. They have realized you are no God.”

Sybok bared his teeth. “That son of whore of yours did this to me. He put it in my head. He…” Sarek reached out and slapped him across the face.

“She is your Empress for however short your life is, you will respect my wife. Your mother.”

“My mother was Vulcan. My mother was a warrior priestess. Spock has no right to any throne.”

Sarek looked to the side and nodded. An elderly man stood and slowly took several steps forward inside the arena.

Sybok looked visibly startled. He bowed his head. “Sa-mekh-al. Grandfather.”

“My daughter’s time as a Gol Priestess consisted of her committing heresy. To get back into society’s good graces she took up combat and died protecting Vulcan and you.”

“I took her katra to Sha Ka Ree. I tried to…”

“You were a fool. Her katra is now lost forever because of your heinous crime. Believing yourself a God. Ktorr Skann.”

Sybok growled. “I am no Ktorr Skann. I belong to my mother’s clan. I belong to the House of Surak.”

“You no longer belong to any clan,” Sarek said as Sybok’s grandfather sat down. “You are hereby sentenced to trial by combat. If you should win you may leave here freely.” Sarek then turned and walked away as Spock entered the ring.  

Spock walked with a purpose to the middle of the ring to stand several feet before Sybok. He wore black pants with a purple sash around his middle showing which clan he belonged to and was bare chested. He still had a light green scar across his chest from the la-matya attack nearly a decade before.

T’Pau and the High Court judge stood on a balcony nearby. A gong was bang and Spock and Sybok got into fighting stances.

“I will not take it easy on you, brother,” Spock said.

“When I kill you I will claim Jim as my own whore,” Sybok replied.

Spock’s eye twitched before he lunged at Sybok, starting the trial.

* * *

 

An hour later, Spock laid on the ground of the ring in pain, his chest rising and falling as he breathed hard.

“You fought well, my son,” Sarek stood over him and said.

Spock blinked up at his father before he looked to the side to see Jim and company approaching.

“Father, are you okay?” Sebastian asked, dropping to his knees next to his father. Spock nodded. He had a few broken ribs, dislocated knee, something torn in his ankle and a pounding headache from when Sybok tried using his mental abilities on him.

Jim stood over him and smiled as Bones knelt down and started seeing what the damage was. Jim then looked to where Sybok laid. Spock had held back it seemed, giving Sybok a small chance but then something snapped in Spock near the end of the fight and he turned animalistic.

He’d ripped one of Sybok’s arms off then punched the Vulcan’s face in. Jim looked away as Sarek knelt down next to his oldest’s deceased body.

_What happened there?_ Jim asked Spock as Amanda now came to them.

_I put up with him telling me what he was going to do to you but then I could not. He had to die._

Jim nodded.  Spock waved Bones away then slowly stood up and hobbled over to the side to sit. Jim and Amanda followed and fussed for him to take it easy.

“I am fine,” Spock told them.

“You are clearly not fine, sa-mekh,” Soren stated. “And fine has variable…” he stopped talking when Spock reached out and pinched the boy’s pointy ear. Soren stuck his tongue out at him.

“You fought well, Spock,” Amanda said, sitting down next him and wrapped her arms around him. “I am proud of you, kan-bu.”

Spock leaned into the touch and purred.

“Oh you big baby,” Jim snorted.

Spock stuck his tongue out at him then looked to Bones. “Well?”

“What?” Bones asked.

“Fix me, royal physician.”

Bones snorted. “I can once we get you to medical, your royal hobgoblin-ness.”

Spock glared as Jim and Amanda laughed. Amanda then kissed Spock’s temple before walking over to Sarek who still was knelt next to Sybok.

_I’m sorry for your father losing a son,_ Jim said as he help Spock up. Sebastian went to Spock’s other side and they started walking out of the building slowly.

_He lost Sybok years ago, ashal-veh,_ Spock replied. _Can I get a naughty nurse later?_

Jim pinched Spock’s side, laughing when the Vulcan hissed in pain.

* * *

 

A few days later, Spock laid lounging on a couch at home with SJ, milking his injuries (that were healed) for attention from Jim and his mother. At least he'd gotten to play naughty nurse with Jim in the hospital. 

SJ laid next to him, contemplating a puzzle toy in his hands as Stonn came into the room.

“I go into Pon Farr for a week and come back to this,” Stonn said, standing in front of Spock with his hands on his hips.

“You will bow to your new Prince,” Spock told him.

Stonn snorted then plopped down in an arm chair nearby. “You wish you could get me on my knees so easily.”

Spock chuckled then helped SJ with his puzzle toy.

“So who is the cute Orion I saw Jim with earlier?”

“He is off limits,” Spock said. “Used to be a part of the old Emperor’s harem. Jim is getting him back on his feet and in school. He will also be the younger boy’s nanny a few days a week.”

“So...how off limits?”

Spock looked to Stonn and arched a brow. “Very, according to Jim.”

“Well you should tell that to Stelev. Saw him lurking around outside peeking into a few windows to look.”

_Stelev likes Jax,_ Spock told his mate.

_Tell him to fuck off because Jax is not ready for a relationship._

“Tell Stelev to fuck off,” Spock said to Stonn. SJ put a piece of the puzzle toy in his mouth and Spock moved it away and shook his head.

“I will later.”

“How’s N’Vea?”

Stonn sighed. “Good. Pregnant, but good.”

“Congratulations. If it is a girl, Jim will kill you.”

Stonn laughed. “Not my fault that you cannot impregnate your mate with girls.”

Spock turned his head and looked to Stonn. “It is not my…” Spock stopped when SJ threw the puzzle toy back and hit Spock in the face.

“Uh-oh,” SJ said then started giggling.

* * *

 

**_16 Weeks Later_ **

Jim smiled as he watched Sylar aim his new bow and arrow at the target in the yard and fired. He clapped when he made it into the bullseye. Sarek nodded at the sight, pleased his grandson was good at archery.

“I see you love your birthday present,” Jim commented.

Sylar nodded. “I do.”

“No hitting people or animals.”

Sylar pouted. “Ah damn.”

“And no swearing,” Jim added as he turned and went into the house. He went to Spock just inside the living room and cuddled up against his side. “Our baby is four.”

“Our baby is sixteen months,” Spock replied, nodding to where SJ was playing on the floor.

“SJ is our baby baby,” Jim told him as a pregnant N’Vea came into the room with Carol who was pregnant again but only eight weeks along. Bones had fainted again when he found out.

“How are both of you?” Jim asked.

“Sick, but alright,” Carol replied, sitting down next to her husband on the couch.

“My health is satisfactory,” N’Vea stated.

“You haven’t shared what you’re having yet,” Jim said. “I mean boy or girl that is.”

“Stonn and I are expecting twins. A boy and a girl.”

Jim blinked then smiled. “Wow. Congrats.”

_Should I go kill him?_ Spock asked.

_In a moment,_ Jim replied as Jax came into the room holding Simon’s hand with Stelev following close behind. _You can kill Stelev too._

_He likes the Orion. I cannot help that he follows him around._

“Someone started fussing about cake,” Jax said. 

Jim leaned down and picked up his two year old. “Honey, we just ate cake.”

“I would like more," Simon grumbled. 

“You can have another slice later. Not now.”

Simon pouted but then broke into a grin when Spock tickled under his chin.

“Later, Simon,” Spock told him.

Simon nodded then they all heard a small shout from outside. Amanda came in from outside, holding a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

“What happened?” Spock asked.

He did not need a verbal response as Sarek walked into the room and quickly walked towards the doorway leading to the hallway. An arrow was sticking out of his left butt cheek through his robes.

Everyone kept back laughs as Sarek growled for Bones to attend. Bones chuckled then stood and followed after the Emperor.

Sylar came into the room looking a little guilty. “I did not mean to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so you know I try and update this story about once or twice a month. That may not happen for a while as I start student teaching next week and will have to focus on writing lesson plans and stuff. I will have to write about 20 a week for the next few months and am not looking forward to it.   
> I will attempt a chapter a month, but please don't be mad if that does not happen. This story is not abandoned :)


	25. Jim's Thirtieth Birthday

“Daddy,” SJ whined as he followed Jim to the front door. “Hold me!”

“Sweetheart, daddy has to go bye bye,” Jim sighed as he turned to his son. SJ was standing there, arms raised up and a cute little pout on his face. Jim smiled at the two and half year old. “I’ll give you a quick hug, okay?”

SJ nodded. Jim knelt down and pulled SJ into a big hug but when he let go, SJ continued to cling to him. His little arms wrapped tightly around his daddy’s neck.

“SJ, you have to let me go.”

“No, you gotta stay here and play with me.”

Jim sighed again and stood up, taking SJ with him. Jim adjusted his hold on his son and looked at those big brown eyes. “I have to go. You have to stay here with Simon and your brothers. Jax will watch you. You like Jax.”

“No,” his grumpy boy said before burying his face in his daddy’s neck and nuzzling him.  

“See, we must stay,” Spock commented, coming into the foyer. He was dressed in a sleek black suit just as Jim.

Jim glared at his husband. “We are going out to dinner with Bones and Carol whether you like it or not.”

Spock frowned then took SJ from Jim. “Nice try, you may go play.” He placed SJ on his feet then watched the little boy run off into the house. He looked to his mate and offered a small, innocent smile.

“Seriously, Spock?”

“Worth a try.”

Jim shook his head then looked beyond Spock to Jax as the Orion approached. Jim gave him a little wave. “We should be back after the boys’ bed times. They won’t be asleep, of course, but could you try and get them at least in their rooms?”

Jax smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll try. They really are sweet boys.”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look before eyeing Jax.

“Are you under the influence of any mind altering substances?” Spock asked.

“No,” Jax laughed. “I just like kids and they do behave for me occasionally.”

“Well good luck tonight,” Jim told him. “Sylar has been doing sneak attacks with his blunt arrows so watch out. Oh and no Stelev over.”

Jax nodded as Spock put his arm around Jim and led him out of the house.

* * *

 

Spock held his mate’s hand as they entered the restaurant. Almost immediately the occupants stood and bowed to the royal couple. Jim hung his head slightly, still not used to being bowed to. Spock merely nodded to them before the owner approached and led them to a private dining room in the back.

“Your guests have not arrived yet, Your Royal Highness,” the owner, a thin, older, gray-haired Vulcan told Spock.

Spock pulled Jim’s seat out and had him sit before taking a seat himself. A waitress appeared in the doorway of the room. She quickly curtsied before walking over and offering a bottle to the owner. He turned to Jim and Spock and held out the bottle.

“Your royal highnesses, I have taken the liberty of bringing you a bottle of our best port. On the house of course.”

Jim smiled and the owner poured them both glasses before straightening and standing beside the table expectantly.

“Leave us,” Spock ordered.

“Yes, your royal highnesses.” the Vulcan bowed again then left the room quickly.  

“I wonder how long it’ll take me to get used to being referred to as _your highness_?” Jim said. “It’s been a year or so now.”

Spock chuckled and put his arm around the back of Jim’s chair. “My empress.”              

Jim snorted and leaned against Spock’s side. “Shut up.”

“Happy Birthday,” Spock then said, kissing Jim’s cheek. “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“My birthday isn’t til tomorrow, but thank you.”

“What do you wish to do to celebrate tomorrow?” Spock asked, licking Jim’s ear while slipping a hand between Jim’s legs and cupping him.  

Jim gasped and swatted Spock’s hand away. “Not here, Spock.”

Spock shrugged. He took a glass of the poured port and took a sip while Jim mulled over the question he had asked before the groping.

“I don’t know yet.” Jim sat up in his chair and looked to Spock. “Maybe a morning rimming would be nice.”

Spock chuckled as he placed his glass down. “As you wish, but I could easily do that now. We have time. Get on the table.”

Jim saw those brown eyes he loved turn mischievous. He huffed and shook his head. “No. Now what do you want for your birthday in a few days?”

“Hm…how about we go to the holodeck at the science center and I have fun with several of you?”

Jim rolled his eyes and then reached out and pinched the tip of Spock’s right ear. Spock moved his head away as the door to the private dining room opened. Bones and Carol walked inside and over to the table followed by the owner and waitress. They bowed to them as well before pouring Bones a glass and offering water and other choices to Carol.

“Virgin pina colada,” she ordered.

“A virgin drink?” Jim asked as the waitress walked away to fetch her drink.

“Still breastfeeding David,” Carol replied with a smile.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to do any of that,” Jim laughed as Spock shooed the owner away again.

“Yes, lucky. Any plans for another one?”

“No,” Jim said as Spock said ‘yes’.

Jim nudged his mate. “No.”

“In four point one three years it will be time to have another child.”

“In four point one three years it will be time for your next Pon Farr,” Jim told him. “You don’t have to knock me up each time you go through one.”

“Yes I do.”

Bones laughed. “Should I go ahead and schedule the implant surgery?”

“No,” Jim said as Spock said ‘yes’.

Jim groaned at his mate.

* * *

 

“So the big three-o, Jim,” Bones said as they finished up their dinners and dessert. He looked from his bestie to Spock who was slouched over the table, eating all the little chocolate crumbs on the plate of what had been a delicious, decadent chocolate cake for Jim. Bones shook his head and looked back to Jim. “How are you feeling?”

Jim sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t feel thirty. I should with all my boys running around.”

“Perhaps another baby," Spock slightly slurred looking away from the empty plate to the chocolatey drink he’d ordered several minutes previous.

Jim shook his head and moved the drink away from his intoxicated mate. “And I also have this drunk baby to deal with.”

Bones laughed then put his arm around Carol. “Those boys keep you young and so does going on all those missions that I have to patch you up afterwards.”

Jim grinned. “Those are fun. Amanda and Sarek will be coming home tomorrow afternoon so we’ll probably be going on another mission soon.”

“They’ve been dealing with the Ferengis, haven’t they?” Carol asked.

“Yes. They keep…” Jim trailed off as Spock turned his attention from his drinks to Jim’s neck. Nuzzling his mate and licking him. Jim sighed. “I think it’s time to say goodnight and get this one home.”

“So you two can celebrate more,” Carol said, wiggling her brows at Jim.

“Not while one of us is drunk, no.”

“Happy Birthday, Jim. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Bones told him with a smile as Spock’s hands started wandering.

“No, no party and no groping,” Jim fussed, standing up and letting Spock topple over his vacant chair and on the floor.

Carol chuckled as Bones stood and looked at the Vulcan. Spock laid on his back then reached a hand up and grabbed a handful of Jim’s ass.  

“Why don’t you just leave his ass here, Jim?” Bones asked as Jim kicked the arm away.

Spock then tried picking himself up off the floor managing to stand up as the owner came back into the room. Spock glared at the owner then flicked his wrist, causing the older Vulcan to fly backwards out of the room and land somewhere with a _thunk._

“An-nnoy-ning,” Spock said before pausing. “Annoyning? Annoyling. No like him.”

“Nah, I have to take him home. Unless you two want him?” Jim asked.

“No,” Carol and Bones said.

* * *

 

Spock had an arm around Jim’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him as they walked to the front door of the palace. Spock’s footing was unsteady but he managed to keep himself upright with Jim’s help.  

“Love you,” Spock slurred, nipping at Jim’s ear. “We make babies.”

“Love you too, but no baby making,” Jim replied. He pushed Spock to lean against the wall so he could get the door open. As he was reaching towards the door handle, he saw Spock move away out of the corner of his eye.

“Spock, did you fall?” Jim asked. He went to turn to make sure his mate was still upright but found himself pressed against the door instead. Jim closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as Spock grabbed his hips and pressed himself flush against Jim’s back.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock started rutting against him. He felt the distinct bulge of Spock’s erection pressing against his ass.

“No, Spock. You’re drunk.”

Spock growled and pressed closer to Jim. _Want you._

“Not while you’re drunk.”

Spock whimpered then started humping Jim anyway, tightening his hold on Jim’s hips as he moved. _Need you._

Jim opened his eyes, figuring he might as well get Spock off so they could get inside and go to bed. Jim placed his palms on the door and arched back against Spock, jutting his pert behind out planting his feet for leverage. He rubbed his ass up and down the bulge in Spock’s pants then circled his hips around it—hearing Spock’s breathing hitch. Spock’s humping stilled.

“You like that, t’hy’la?” Jim asked, doing it again.

Spock moaned and gripped Jim’s hips tighter. Jim continued grinding back on his mate’s arousal and eliciting more pleasurable sounds from his mate.

“You’re so hard, aren’t you?” Jim asked, dropping his tone to something sultrier. “I bet you’re just leaking like crazy cuz you want inside me so bad.”

Spock leaned over Jim and bit down on his shoulder through the suit jacket and shirt as he keened. He started humping again, rutting against Jim’s ass hard as Jim continued moving his hips.

“If we were upstairs in bed, I’d be riding you. Would you like that?” Jim felt Spock pleasure through their bond spike at that. Jim grinned. “You love having me on top, seeing me naked and taking pleasure in fucking myself down on your hard, thick cock.”

Spock mewled, a first Jim thought. He bucked harder against Jim. Jim let out a moan for Spock, “I always am so hard for you when you buried deep inside me.”

Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck, his legs shaking from his erratic rutting. He was rock hard in his pants as the friction of his humping grew almost too much to bear.

“Oh but you also love having me under you too, don’t you? Keeping my pinned. Fucking me hard—taking what’s yours. Breeding me full of your seed.”

Spock started groaning into Jim’s neck. Jim circled his hips before pressing back against Spock.

“I’m all yours, Spock.”

 _Close,_ Spock mentally groaned.

Jim grabbed one of Spock’s hands from his hips and brought it up to his mouth. He mentally tickled at Spock’s pleasure points on their bond as he licked two fingers. Spock’s humping faltered just as Jim took those fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

Spock’s hips sputtered against Jim’s as he let out a guttural moan and releasing in his pants. He slumped against Jim’s back.

Jim nipped at Spock’s fingers as he removed them from his mouth. He turned around and smiled at his drunk, satiated mate. He took Spock’s tie in his hand and pulled Spock close. “Ready to go to bed?”

Spock hiccupped then nodded.

“Are we going to do this again?”

Spock blinked then shook his head.

“Good boy,” Jim said. He gave Spock a quick peck on the lips before pulling opening the door and pulling Spock inside by his tie. Spock went with his mate obediently, trying to keep his footing. Jim walked them to the stairs and was about to walk up then when a little moan halted Jim. Jim arched a brow and turned towards the noise.

He saw a light on in the living room area. “Wait here, Spock.”

Spock nodded and leaned against the stair’s banister. Jim released Spock’s tie and headed towards the room.

He entered the room and immediately fussed, “Stelev, Jax!”

Jax moved away from Stelev on the couch and pulled his shirt back down. Stelev sat back and looked away from Jim, a green blush on his face as he placed a pillow over his lap.

“Really?” Jim asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I said no Stelev, Jax.”

Jax got up from the couch and offered Jim a small smile. “He…he just stopped by to drop off something for Spock. The boys are all upstairs and sound asleep.”

A thump came from outside the room.

“Well I thought they were asleep,” Jax said, looking down to the floor.

“No, that’s Spock,” Jim told him. He then sighed. “Look, just…no boys over when babysitting my babies.”

“Boys?” Stelev asked, looking to Jax. “Are there others?”

“No of course not,” Jax told him. “You know I love you.”

“I love you as well,” Stelev smiled.

Jim rolled his eyes. “Alright, you love each other. Please go home now and keep your love there.”

“Sorry, Jim,” Jax said softly.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“No, its your day off. Have fun.” Jim then turned and went back to where he’d left Spock.  He shook his head at seeing Spock on the ground, passed out. He approached his mate and stared down at him. He saw a wet spot on the crotch of Spock’s pants and chuckled. “Looks like you’re sleeping here tonight.”

Jim left him on the floor downstairs and headed up to his room. He checked in the first of his sons’ rooms and found it empty. Jim smiled and walked to his room, skipping the other rooms. When he entered his and Spock’s bedroom, he found the large bed occupied with all their sons. Jim walked closer and found they were all asleep.

Jim quietly changed out of his suit and into pajamas before carefully getting under the covers and cuddling against SJ and Simon. Soren snuggled up against his other side while Sylar unconsciously moved closer to Jim with Sebastian and Sammy. Jim closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 

Spock woke up on the floor by the stairs to I-Chaya licking his face. Spock scrunched up his face and moved away from the sehlat’s tongue. He moved onto his hands and knees and groaned as his head throbbed. He closed his eyes and did a quick meditative trance and willed away his hangover.

I’Chaya pawed at his side and growled. Spock opened his eyes and looked at his sehlat before standing up and grimacing at the stiffness in his pants. He remembered the night before, partially pleased that his mate had brought him pleasure but also annoyed that he’d soiled his pants from dry humping his mate like an illogical teenager.  He stiffly walked to backdoor and let the sehlat out. He grumbled at a passing servant that they need to pay more attention to the sehlat before heading upstairs.

He smiled at seeing his mate and sons snuggled in bed and sound asleep. It was still quite early…too early to wake them for the day, but early enough for his mate to celebrate his birthday. Spock went into the bathroom and cleaned up then put on a robe and one by one moved his sons back to their beds in their respected rooms.

Sebastian woke up in the middle of being carried. The nine year old blinked then arched a brow. “What are you doing, sa-mekh?”

“You must sleep in your room now,” Spock told him depositing him on his bed.

“You and daddy wish to engage in intercourse.”

Spock nodded. “We will be otherwise occupied for the next few hours. Go back to sleep.”

“My brothers and I wish to bring daddy breakfast in bed. May we or will you have soiled the room?”

Spock chuckled. “The room will be off limits. You may make him breakfast but bring him downstairs for it.”

“Affirmative. We will be ready with breakfast in three point two hours. Please be completed by then,” Sebastian said with a yawn.

“Just knock,” Spock told him, making his oldest lie down and go back to sleep.  Spock then left the room and finished moving sons before going back into his room and shutting the door. He made sure it was locked before stripping out of robe and approaching the bed.

Jim was beautiful in the dark, laying on his side on the bed. Spock smiled then slowly moved the covers away from Jim. Jim mumbled in his sleep and turned over onto his stomach and cuddled a pillow.

 _Perfect,_ Spock thought as now Jim’s posterior was on display. Spock slowly crawled onto the bed over Jim and lightly kissed the back of Jim’s neck that always had a bite mark on display. He scooted down and eased up the back of Jim’s pajama shirt to reveal the black ink of his intricate Vulcan script tattoo that told everyone who saw that Jim was Spock’s.

Spock stuck his tongue out and traced with the tip some of the script. Jim stirred under him and unconsciously spread his legs a bit. Spock internally chuckled as he put his tongue back in his mouth and moved further down. He took the waist band of Jim’s pajama pants and carefully pulled them down, pleased that his mate had forgone wearing underwear.

Spock got the pants completely off then ran his hands up the backs of Jim’s soft legs and thighs. Small tingles sparked under his fingertips where he touched his mate. Jim sighed in his sleep.

Spock smirked then shuffled closer between Jim’s spread legs. He leaned down and kissed just above the swell of Jim’s pert behind. He grabbed Jim’s cheeks in his hands and spread them, revealing Jim’s entrance. Spock glanced up to his sleeping mate before ducking his head and swiping his rough tongue along the hole.

Jim’s breathing hitched and his hips moved up off the bed for a moment before relaxing back down. Spock did it again, getting the same response. He chuckled before circling his tongue around Jim’s ass, feeling it start to quiver under his actions. Spock kissed it then laved at it more with his tongue, getting Jim nice and wet. He then slowly pressed his tongue inside, feeling the muscles tense then give away, almost sucking Spock in.

 _Always so needy,_ Spock thought, pressing his tongue as far in as he could before sliding his tongue out. Jim moaned in his sleep and canted his hips back up towards Spock’s face. Spock reached a hand under Jim and grabbed his mate’s growing erection. He licked around Jim’s entrance over and over as he slowly jerked Jim’s cock.

* * *

 

Jim woke with a start when something rough, wet and warm jabbed into his ass. His eyes widened as he clenched his fists into the pillow under his head, trying to come to terms with the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes rolled back slightly and his mouth opened, letting out a string of mewls as he realized that it was his mate’s rough tongue jabbing into him. A hand was working his cock with a tight grip as he lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder.  He mewled at seeing his husband’s face buried between his ass cheeks. Brown, mischievous eyes met his for a moment before Jim looked away and cried out into the pillow as the tongue hot tongue speared into him again.

 _Morning, t’hy’la,_ Spock said before taking his tongue out of Jim and sucking on Jim’s asshole.

 _Morning,_ Jim replied before arching his back and moaning more.

Spock teased the leaking head of Jim’s arousal with his thumb before releasing it. Jim mewled, wanting the hand back and got a light swat on his cheek in response. Jim moaned again and pressed his hips down, trapping his dick between himself and the bed and rubbing for some sweet friction.

Spock growled and pulled Jim’s hips up, off the bed so Jim’s aching cock hung between his legs.

“Spock,” Jim whimpered. _Its my birthday. I wanted…AH!_

Spock pushed his face closer and jabbed his tongue into Jim, interrupting his thought. The Vulcan then added his thumbs near his tongue, rubbing against Jim’s stretched hole before slipping past the muscle, right beside his tongue.  Jim cried out and arched his back more.  Spock liked that he could go deeper with this new arrangement, so he pushed his thumbs in more and gently pulled them in opposite directions, widening Jim’s entrance even more.

Jim’s eyes rolled back as he cried out loudly. He felt so open right now and actually wanted Spock to fill him with something bigger but didn’t have it in him to tell Spock at the moment.

Spock pushed his tongue in deeper. He moved it around in Jim’s tight channel then with his mouth, he latched on to the outer rim and sucked.

Jim went wild under him, pushing his ass back into the Vulcan’s face and spreading his legs more. He whined out a string of “God, Spock, yes! More...please, more.  Nngh! Don’t stop…don’t stop. Don’t ever. Gonna cum…”

Spock no intention or desire to stop his birthday gift to his mate. He pressing his thumbs in all the way and massaged Jim’s passage, just barely touching Jim’s bundle of nerves. He enthusiastically alternated between sucking and nipping at Jim’s stretched rim to spearing his tongue in over and over.  

Jim’s hole contracted around his tongue and thumbs, trying to make Spock go just that little bit deeper.  Jim arched again and cried out Spock’s name, seeing stars as he climaxed, his seed spilling onto the bed beneath him.

Spock tended to Jim’s twitching hole for a few more moments before removing himself and sitting up. He wiped off his mouth as Jim laid on his stomach on the bed and panted.

“Happy Birthday, t’hy’la,” Spock said, crawling over Jim and kissing his shoulders and neck.

“Thank you,” Jim sighed with a lopsided smile. “Can I go back to sleep?”

Spock chuckled. “Yes, go to sleep. I will wake you again in an hour for more.”

Jim nodded and turned onto his back, pulling Spock next to him and cuddling up against him.

_Love you._

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later, Jim smiled as SJ and Simon held his hands and led him down stairs.

“What in the world is going on?” Jim asked.

“We make you food,” SJ told him.

“Birthday breakfast,” Simon added.

“Oh, isn’t that sweet,” Jim said.

His youngest boys led him through the palace and to their dining room.  They made him sit down in his usually spot before rushing into the kitchen. Jim sat patiently and waited, all the while hearing pots banging, boys fussing, and things dropping in the next room.

He sat up straighter in his seat as a servant exited the kitchen and held the doors open. From youngest to oldest, his babies came out of the kitchen one by one, holding a plate or drink in their hands. Jim smiled as they came to him and placed their items on the table top in front of him.

Jim saw eggs, bacon, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, and fruit with cups of orange juice, cranberry juice, and pla-savas juice. The pancakes had a smiley face made with bananas and blueberries.

“Oh wow,” Jim said, looking to his sons. “This looks delicious. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” they all replied.

“We also have presents,” Sylar said.

“I love presents, but first, how about you all help me eat this amazing breakfast?”

“Okay,” Sammy said, grabbing the plate of hash browns.

“Wait,” Spock said, coming out of the kitchen. The boys stopped moving as Spock placed a cupcake with a candle in it in front of Jim.

Jim smiled as his boys sang him happy birthday. He blew out the candle and got birthday kisses from all of them before having them sit and join him for breakfast.

* * *

 

“What do you wish to do today, daddy,” Soren asked from where he sat next to Jim on the couch. Jim had finished opening his presents—getting some homemade items, a couple books, and a family picture from his boys.

Jim took in a breath and released it. “I don’t know.”

“It’s early so we can do anything,” Sebastian offered. “We can go to the training center.”

“You just want to practice with sa-mekh,” Jim chuckled. “And no.”

“We could take the Christmas tree down,” Spock said, eyeing the fake green, festive monstrosity in the corner of the room.

“No,” SJ told him. Spock grabbed him off the floor and kissed his cheek.

“Fine, we’ll keep it up,” Spock sighed.

“Can we go swimming?” Sylar asked.

Jim looked to his five and a half-year-old and smiled. “Yeah, I like that. How about we go to the beach for the day?”

“Yes!” Sylar yelled.

“The Thanar Sea?” Spock asked. “That would be acceptable.”

Jim smiled. “Lets go then.”

* * *

 

While Jim would have preferred to be alone with his family, they were royalty now so the bodyguards had to come along when they left the city. Jim sat in the swash zone of the beach with Simon while Spock held SJ out in the water with the older boys splashing around.

Simon wasn’t much into playing in the water as his brothers were and that was fine. Jim liked sitting there, letting the waves lap around his legs and waist. Simon stood and ran and forth giggling whenever the waves came back in.

Jim grabbed his three and a half year old when he got close enough and held him in his lap while they waves splashed around them. Simon happily laughed as Jim kissed his cheek.

“You having fun, baby?” Jim asked.

Simon nodded. “It’s really fun, but can we make sandcastles now?”

“Of course.”

Jim picked Simon up and carried him up the beach. They found a good spot near their beach blankets and chairs and Jim placed Simon down in the sand. He grabbed up their buckets and sandcastle making items before sitting down next to his son. He grabbed one bucket and started packing sand in it while Simon did the same with a smaller bucket.

After a few moments, Spock came out of the ocean with SJ and walked over to him. Jim admired his mate’s broad shoulders, toned, hairy body, and tight swim suit as he walked dripping wet to them.

 _Stop, t’hy’la,_ Spock told him.

Jim stuck his tongue out as Spock placed SJ down next to them. SJ grabbed another bucket and starting putting sand it in as Jim turned his over and made a tower.

“Are you having a good birthday,” Spock asked, sitting down next to Jim.

“I am. Would be a better birthday if the goons weren’t here.” Jim nodded over to the big, armed Vulcans several yards away.

Spock looked at them both then arched a brow. Both guards fell like a sack of potatoes to the sand.

“Did you kill them?” Jim fussed, reaching out and slapping Spock’s arm.

“No.”

“Well then thank you.” He then smiled and kissed Spock’s cheek.

“Anything for my mate.”

“Daddy look,” Simon said.

Jim looked and smiled at the progress Simon had made with the castle. “Oh isn’t that great. It needs another tower or two, doesn’t it?”

Simon nodded as SJ dumped over his little bucket and went, “Ta-da!”

“Ta-da!” Jim chuckled.

“Daddy!” Jim turned his head towards who was calling him and found Sylar standing in the water waving his arms. “Daddy, come here please!”

“No!” Jim called back earning a small laugh from Spock.

“Yes! Come here!”

Jim stood and walked to the water to where his son was standing. “And what do you want?”

“Can you come throw me into the water?” Sylar asked.

“Oh, throw me too!” Sammy piped up.

“Ya’ll are too heavy,” Jim teased at them but smiled and waded out in the water towards his sons. Sylar followed him, having to swim when the water go to deep. Jim turned to Sylar and picked him up under his arms, lifted him up and threw him a few feet into the air. Sylar laughed as he landed in the water not too far away.

“Me please,” Soren asked, holding his arms up.

Jim nodded and did the same to Soren. Soon he was having fun throwing his older babies around in the water.

* * *

 

Spock cuddled Jim as they sat on a blanket on the beach, watching their sons running around and playing with a frisbee. He kissed his mate’s cheek.

“The suns will be setting in a few hours,” he said. “Should we start heading home?”

Jim leaned back into Spock’s embrace. “Yeah, I guess.”  Jim smiled seeing Sebastian helping SJ throw the Frisbee. All his sons’ black hair were messes from playing in the water and the gentle breeze. “We make beautiful babies.”

“Indeed. We should make more.”

Jim laughed and pinched Spock’s leg. “No.”

“What about for my birthday?”

“Your birthday is in two days.”

“Indeed it is. We should hurry and get you knocked up.”

Jim shook his head and stood up from the blanket and Spock’s embrace. “Boys!”

His sons turned towards him.

“Come attack dad for wanting to give you another sibling.”

“No more babies!” three yelled before charging at Spock. Jim stepped out of the way as all six of his sons tackled Spock back onto the blanket and sand.

* * *

 

The suns had just set when their shuttles pulled up outside the palace. Jim saw several hovercars that were not theirs parked out front and grew suspicious as he stepped out of the shuttle holding a dozing SJ in his arms. He looked to Spock who merely shrugged before leading him to the front door and opening it.

Jim didn’t hear anything but walked further into the foyer and house. Sammy grabbed his free hand and led him towards the dark living room. When they came to the doorway, the lights suddenly flicked on and a chorus of ‘SURPRISE!’ came from the room’s many occupants.

Jim was momentarily taken back before smiling at his family and friends. SJ woke up and rubbed a fist in an eye before snuggling back into Jim’s hold and going back to sleep.

“Shit, I didn’t want a party,” Jim told them.

“Too bad,” Uhura replied. “Now come in and enjoy the party.”

Jim laughed. He nodded and then joined his party.

* * *

 

SJ woke up more and Jim handed him over to Uhura before mingling around. He finally came to Bones, Carol and their kids, accepting hugs from them and cooing over little David.

“My goodness, he looks more and more like a mini grumpy Bones every day,” Jim commented, looking at the seven month old.  

“I know,” Carol sighed, adjusting the boy on her hip.

Jim then smiled down at Amelia. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Princess Jim.”

Jim internally sighed but kept smiling. “Thank you.” Jim then leaned close to his best and said, “I’ll get you one of these days, Bones.”

“No you won’t,” Bones replied, nudging Jim in the side.

Jim nudged him back before walking over to where Stonn was sitting with N’Vea and their twins.

“And would you look how big T’Via and Sevek have gotten,” Jim cooed at the nine month old twins.

“Please do use baby voices with them,” N’Vea asked. “It is not conducive to their speech development.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Of course. My bad.”

“Who’s the new guy with Sulu and Chekov? He's cute.” Stonn asked.

Jim turned and saw the Asian man with an arm around Chekov that Stonn was referring to. He looked back to Stonn. “That is Ben. He’s a sweetie and no, I don’t think they’ll share him. Actually I don’t think any of them are wanting to play right now as they are trying for a baby.”

“Who’s getting pregnant?”

“I think Sulu will be knocking both Ben and Chekov up. I know they both got the implant recently. They have a weird arrangement and will go back to hosting their orgies at their grand home back on Terra Secundus once pregnancies have stuck.”

“I need to go to these parties,” Stonn said with a dazed look in his eyes.

N’Vea shook her head then pointed to Caitian that worked with Jim sometimes chatting with Gaila. “She has been looking to us. Enjoy her for the night.”

“Really?” Stonn asked. N’Vea nodded. “If she is good, bring her home tomorrow and we will get the nanny to watch the twins so we may both enjoy her.”

“Ya’ll have a weird relationship too,” Jim muttered before slinking off to Uhura who was holding Scotty’s hand. “Any baby news from you two?”

Both of their eyes went wide. “No,” they both said.

“Well what about my baby?”

“SJ went to play with I-Chaya,” Uhura said. “Your sons are cute but Scotty and I are not thinking of children at the moment.”

“Nope. We are just enjoying each other," Scotty agreed, taking Uhura's hand in his 

“No weird sex parties?”

Uhura and Scotty stared at him like he had two heads.

“Oh good, more monogamous people,” Jim laughed as an arm went around his waist. Jim didn’t have to look to know Spock was there.

“My parents are home and wish to see you,” Spock said before guiding him away. 

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday, kan-bu!” Amanda exclaimed, pulling Jim into a big hug.

“Thank you,” Jim replied, hugging back. He then stepped away and nodded to Sarek. “Emperor.”

“James. Congratulations on reaching your thirtieth year.”

“Thanks. I guess. So how was the conference? Did the Ferengi bow down?”

“No, so we ended their consulate’s lease in Raal. They are to leave the planet within the week or else.”

“Perhaps more should be done,” Spock offered.

“Yes, but later after your birthday,” Sarek replied. “I wish to spend time with my grandsons.”

Spock nodded. Sarek walked away to Sylar nearby and gave him a gold coin from his robe pocket.  Jim shook his head then saw Amanda holding out a present to him.

“Amanda,” Jim sighed. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did and its just something small.”

Jim took the box and opened it. He smiled seeing a necklace with all his sons’ birthstones on it. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Spock took the necklace and placed it around Jim’s neck. _Beautiful._

“Now, I’m going to go and see my grandbabies too. Haven’t seen them since Christmas.”

Jim nodded and watched her walk off. Jim turned to Spock and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, ashal-veh.”

“Did you plan this party?”

“I did.” 

Jim kissed him on the lips. “I love it.”

“I know.”

Jim bit Spock’s bottom lip then kissed him again. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“You in our bed. And in the shower. The grotto…my desk…the car…”

“Besides sex, Spock. What do you want?”

Spock embraced Jim and held him tight in his arms. “Birthdays are illogical. All I wish is to spend the day with you and our sons.”

“We can go back to the beach?”

“How about a camping trip?”

Jim thought about it then nodded. “Sounds like a plan. We’ll have to watch SJ and Simon like hawks though.”

Spock nodded. “I will plan it and we will leave on my birthday.”

“Okay, babe.”

“After I have had you in bed, and in the shower, and…”

Jim pinched a pointy ear then walked away. He saw Bones just outside the glass door holding a bottle and two glasses. Bones waved him over.

* * *

 

Jim sat outside and accepted a glass from Bones. “So what are we drinking?”

Bones showed him the bottle. “A very old bottle of bourbon. Been saving it for something special.”

“And this is special?”

Bones opened the bottle and poured himself and Jim a drink before placing the bottle down. “My little brother reaching thirty? I call that special. Don’t you?”

Jim laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Never thought I’d see twenty actually.” Jim took a sip of his drink and nearly moaned at how good it was.

“By twenty you were married and expecting a baby.”

“Sebastian,” Jim smiled fondly. He looked into the house through the glass door and saw his oldest. Sebastian was standing with his grandmother, talking animatedly about something as she listen and replied intently. “God, I can’t believe he’ll be ten this year.” Jim took another drink then scanned the room and found his next babies sitting together and looking over a big book. Sammy pointed to a picture on the page and said something to Soren who nodded. “And the twins will be nine.”

“Don’t get all sappy right now, Jim.”

Jim leaned against his bestie’s side. “Sylar will be six. One year closer to his Kahs-wan.”

“Boy that’ll be fun.”

Jim chuckled, looking for Sylar in the room and finding him talking to Uhura and showing off his new bow and arrow. Jim then looked away and found Simon chatting with Amelia who was sitting on I-Chaya and patting his head.

“Simon will be four and my baby,” Jim found SJ with Sarek, sitting on his grandpa’s shoulders as the older Vulcan talked with Scotty, Sulu, and Gaila about something. “My sweet baby will be three.”

“Getting any ideas about the implant going back in?” Bones asked.

Jim took a big swig of his drink, emptying the glass. “Nope. Baby shop is closed indefinitely.” He looked to his friend. “Do you really want me and Spock having more babies?”

Bones shook his head. “The six you have now are perfect.”

“And if we have a seventh, they will be perfect too, but we’ll wait.”

 _Four point one three years,_ Spock told him.

Jim smiled and looked to Bones. “Could you or M’Benga give Spock a vasectomy?”

Bones grinned. “Hold him down and I’ll cut them off.”

Jim laughed as Spock suddenly appeared outside and nerve pinched Bones who promptly fell back, unconscious, onto the ground and off the bench he’d been sitting on. Jim laughed more as Spock grabbed him up and put him over his shoulder and carried him back into the house.


	26. Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Spock woke up to the sound of the shower starting in the adjoining bathroom. He frowned as he wanted to wake up on his birthday to a morning blowjob which had become traditional. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, seeing his naked mate through the shower’s glass door. Spock became aroused by the sight.

“Why are you in the shower?” Spock asked, stripping out of his sleep robe and sauntering towards the shower. He stroked himself a few times, enjoying the view of his mate in the shower.

“I wanted a shower,” Jim replied.

Spock opened the shower door and stepped inside. Jim gave him a look over his shoulder then continued washing his hair. Spock’s eyes trailed down Jim’s back, watching as the water washed over his back tattoo that marked him as Spock’s. Spock’s eyes went further down, following the water as it cascaded along Jim’s perky ass.

Spock grinned. He reached out with one hand and grabbed a wet ass cheek.

“Really, Spock?”

“Its my birthday.”

“And you think you’re getting sex?” Jim rinsed out his hair then turned to face Spock.

“Its my birthday,” Spock said again, stepping closer so he and Jim were flush together under the water. Spock’s hands went back to Jim’s ass, squeezing and kneading the wet globes.

Jim chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s shoulders. He pressed his hips against Spock’s, enjoying the feeling of his awakening arousal rubbing against Spock’s thick, hard penis. Spock claimed Jim’s lips in a dominated kiss. Jim moaned against Spock’s lips and tried pressing closer. Spock growled as he moved his lips from Jim’s mouth to his neck, biting down hard.

“Ah!” Jim mewled.

Spock removed his mouth from Jim’s neck then turned Jim around. Jim took the initiative to bend over slightly and plant his hands on the shower wall before him and spread his legs apart.

“What a good mate,” Spock chuckled, running his hands down Jim’s back.

“Shut up. Its your birthday so you get morning sex.”

“I actually wanted a blow job,” Spock said as he rubbed his cock between Jim’s cheeks.

“Well then I can just give you….fuck!” Jim yelled out as Spock thrust the blunt head of his cock inside Jim. Jim hung his head and adjusted. “You…you gotta remember to prepare me first!”

“It’s my birthday,” Spock simply said before slowly easing his erection completely inside his mate.

Jim wanted to fuss at his mate more but he did love this is in a weird way. He merely shook his head before pressing his ass back and taking all his mate’s long, thick cock inside him.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, sa-mekh!” Simon exclaimed as Jim and Spock came downstairs for breakfast.

“Thank you,” Spock replied, scooping up the three-year-old and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Daddy, up!” SJ demanded of Jim with a grumpy face.

Jim put his hands on his hips and looked down his youngest. “No.”

“Yes!”

“Okay,” Jim smiled and caved, picking up the boy. “Don’t you have something to say to dada?”

SJ looked to Spock. “No.”

Spock frowned at his youngest.

“Spock James.”

SJ grinned then said to Spock, “Happy birthday, dada!”

“Thank you,” Spock said. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” they both said.

* * *

 

“What are the plans again for today?” Amanda asked as they all sat at the dining table for breakfast.

“We are going camping to celebrate Sa-mekh’s day of birth,” Sebastian said.

“That’s right. Where will you all go?”

Jim shrugged then looked to Spock. “Where would be good to camp for a few nights?”

“The Osana caverns!” Soren spoke up. “I read that they have interesting cave paintings and are near a noted oasis.”

Spock pointed to the eight-year-old then looked to Jim. “What he said.”

“Okay,” Jim chuckled. “We’ll go to the caverns for a few days of camping and exploring.”

“Yes!” the boys exclaimed.

“Lets go pack!” Sammy said before rushing out of the room. He came back a few moments later, grabbed his plate of food then ran off again. Soren and Sebastian followed.

“Sylar, don’t you want to go get ready?” Jim asked.

“I do. Can I climb all the rocks in the cave?”

“No, you’re too little.”

Sylar pouted.

“Maybe,” Spock told him. “Go get ready to go.”

“Okay!” Sylar jumped out his seat and ran out of the room, leaving just Simon and SJ in their booster seats, still eating their breakfast.

“We’ve got a lively bunch of boys,” Jim commented. “And Sylar is not rock climbing. None of them are. They’re too little.”

“Oh let them climb some rocks,” Amanda said. “If they fall, they can just get back up.”

“Thanks, Grandma,” Jim said dryly.

“You’re welcome.”

“They will be fine rock climbing, ashayam. Cease worrying so much,” Spock told Jim.

“I am certain you all will enjoy your camping trip,” Sarek finally spoke. “Be mindful of ancient ruins, though. The caverns have many areas that have not been set foot in for numerous years.”

“We’ll be careful,” Jim said with a smile. “I’ll keep my boys in line.”

“Good luck with that,” Amanda chuckled.

 _Be good and stay in line,_ Jim told Spock.

_I shall._

_And keep the boys in line._

_I cannot keep myself and them in line at the same time._

Jim shook his head.

* * *

 

Jim sat in a chair at the transport center just outside the room with the transporter that would send him and his family to the oasis near the Osana caverns. Bones was standing near him with David in a baby carrier across his chest.

Jim smiled as he watched Bones fussing over them, trying to give them first aid kits, ration kits, and other provisions to keep them safe.

“Bones, we’ll be gone for a few days,” Jim told his worrying bestie. “We have comms and locaters tuned into the transporters 24-7. We’ll be safe.”

“You don’t know that. Especially with your bunch of boys. Something always happens.”

“Nu-uh,” Sylar replied. “We’ll keep daddy safe.” Sylar looked to his oldest brother. “Right?”

Sebastian nodded. “We will make sure daddy is safe.”

“Hey, I’m not the one that needs to be kept safe,” Jim fussed. “You are little kids. Sa-mekh and I have to keep you all safe.”

Spock arched his brow with his oldest sons, giving Jim a ‘Really?’ look. “Jim, you are human and thus…”

“Do you want more birthday fun, Spock?” Jim interrupted.

Spock blinked the looked at all his sons. “All of you will be safe, understood. No goofing around or leaving our sights.”

“You’re just saying that so daddy will engage in coitus with you later,” Sammy spoke up.

“Sammy,” Jim hissed. Then mentally poked Spock for the fact that their boys knew about coitus. Jim then stood and picked up SJ and held him on his hip. “Alright. Time to go. Get your rucksacks and head to the transporter pad.

All the boys, minus SJ and Simon, grabbed their rucksacks and put them on before doing as their daddy said. Spock put his own on then grabbed up Simon and followed his older boys.

“You really taking the little ones?” Bones asked.

“Spock and I have them, it’ll be fine,” Jim said. He smiled at his friend. “Thanks for being worried about us, but it’s just a little hiking trip. We’ll see you in a few days.”

“Just be safe and call if anything happens.”

“Yes, mom,” Jim replied, standing up. SJ looked to his daddy and held his hands up to be held. Jim put his rucksack on first then grabbed up SJ. “Time to go.”

* * *

 

Jim started regretting the camping trip as they made the short hike towards the oasis from where they were beamed near the Osana caverns. He had a rucksack on his back and SJ on his hip.

 _I better get a massage later,_ Jim told Spock.

_It is my birthday._

Jim shook his head then sighed in relief when the oasis came into view. The older boys took off towards it so Jim let SJ down and watched the little one follow after his brothers. Spock let Simon down but he stayed with his fathers. Jim smiled at the little one and took his hand as they walked.

“Its pretty,” Jim said as the came to the oasis. Lush green trees surrounded a perfectly blue spring. High cliff features surrounded the desert oasis as a small waterfall cascaded down from one into the spring.  

“Indeed.”

Spock tossed his rucksack down on a flat spot and watched as their sons did the same.

“Can we go swimming now?” Sammy asked.

“We need to set up camp first,” Jim told him, putting his own rucksack down.

“But…swimming,” Sammy pouted, looking to the spring with a longing look.

“Samuel,” Sebastian said a little sternly to his brother. “Work first then play.”

“Good boy,” Spock agreed.

Sebastian nodded as Sammy stuck his tongue out at him.

Jim chuckled at his boys.

* * *

 

Sebastian sighed as he watched Sylar and Sammy scale a wall in the cavern after being told no climbing. He shook his head and hoped they fell as he continued down the path with his flashlight.

“The caverns were used to store secret weapons before the time of Surak,” Soren informed him.

“I know.”

“Did you know that many relics have yet to be found as the caverns have many tunnels and alcoves that have not been explored in centuries.”

“I knew that as well,” Sebastian replied.

“Is there anything you do not know?” Soren snapped.

“I do not know,” Sebastian quipped.

“Sylar! Sammy! Get your asses down!” their daddy yelled.

“Jim, do not yell in the caves,” Spock spoke.

Sebastian stopped and turned towards his father’s following them in the cave. Simon and SJ ran ahead of them and touched the sides of the walls in awe.

Jim went to the little ones and took their hands while Spock grabbed Sylar from the wall.

“No climbing,” Spock reiterated, placing Sylar on the ground.

“But its fun.”

“I know but daddy does not like it.”

“Excuse me?” Jim said, eyeing his mate.

“Daddy and I do not like it either,” Spock restated.

_Good boy, Spock._

_Its my birthday._

Jim snorted then continued to explore the caverns with his sons.

* * *

 

Jim lounged back against a rock as the suns were started to set and the temperature grew cooler. He took out his comm and hailed Bones.

“What happened?” Bones answered.

“Nothing,” Jim chuckled. “Everyone is safe and sound.”

“Are you lying.”

Jim shook his head and held the comm out towards the spring. The boys were splashing around and playing while Spock was making dinner over a fire.

“Okay, okay, they sound alright,” Bones said. “How are the caverns and the oasis?”

“Great. Beautiful. We’re having a great time.”

“Did the boys go rock climbing?”

“Just Sylar and Sammy. No one was hurt.”

“That’s good. When are ya’ll coming back again?”

Jim smiled. “Miss me?”

“Hardly. Amelia and David want their friends to come back.”

“We’ll be back in a few days.”

“Jim, dinner is ready,” Spock spoke.

“I gotta go, Bones. See you later.”

“Be safe!”

Jim hung up then stood and went to his mate. Spock pulled him close and nuzzled his neck. Jim laughed.

“The boys are right over there, Spock.”

“Its my birthday.”

“You know, before we got together you hated celebrating your birthday.”

Spock nipped at Jim’s neck. “You started the tradition of birthday blowjobs. I have grown accustomed to them now.”

“Well you had sex this morning so no blowjobs today.”

Spock whined as Jim pulled away and called their sons over for dinner.

* * *

 

Sylar peeked an eye open and looked at his brothers in their tent. Sammy and Sebastian were sound asleep while Soren was creeping out of the tent with a flashlight. Sylar grinned then opened both eyes then sneakily crawled out of the tent after Soren.

“No, go back to sleep,” Soren hissed.

“I’m going too.”

“Sylar.”

“Soren.”

Soren huffed. Sylar stood up and tiptoed over to his fathers’ tent and peeked in through the slightly open slit.

Sa-mekh was sound asleep with Simon curled up on one side while SJ was curled up on the other. Daddy was sleep as well.

Sylar looked to Soren and nodded. “Lets go.”

“Fine, but you have to listen to me.”

“I’ll try.” Sylar kept back a giggle and then headed towards the cavern entrance to explore with Soren.

“Sylar,” he heard his name hissed as he was almost to the entrance. Sylar and Soren turned and saw Sebastian standing outside their tent. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Come back here now.”

Sylar shook his head as Soren took a step towards Sebastian.

“I will wake up sa-mekh and daddy.”

“No you won’t,” Sylar grinned and shook his head.

“Sylar, get back…”

Sylar turned and quickly headed into the caverns. Soren looked to Sebastian then followed after Sylar. Sebastian huffed then rushed after his brothers.  

* * *

 

Jim sat up straight and blinked a few times. He looked around the dark tent and saw that those boys and Spock were sleeping. He moved out of his tent and check on the boys. He groaned seeing just Sammy sleeping.

“Boys,” Jim sighed before looking to the cavern. “Dammit.” Jim grabbed up the flashlight and headed in after his sons, figuring Sebastian was trying to wrangle Sylar.

* * *

 

“We should go back,” Sebastian told them. “Now.”

“No,” Sylar replied.

“We just wish to explore a little, Sebastian. Nothing will go wrong,” Soren spoke.

“We can explore with our fathers.” Sebastian walked quickly in front of them and stared them down. “We are going back to the tents. I am the oldest. You must listen to me.”

Sylar put his hands on his hips and arched a brow. “I can make you move.”

“Daddy forbade you from using your abilities on us.”

“I don’t always listen to daddy.”

“Yes you do,” Soren muttered.

“We are going back now. Move it,” Sebastian told them.

Soren put his hand on the side of the cavern and sighed. “Can’t we just explore for a little…” the jutted out rock his hand was on pressed into the side of the cavern. Soren jumped away as a rumbling sound echoed through the cavern tunnels.

“Uh-oh,” they all said.

The side of the cavern then slowly started moving to the side, revealing a hidden room.

“Cool,” Sylar grinned stepping inside. Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“We are not going in there.”

“But…exploring,” Soren said, stepping into the room before Sebastian could grab him. Sylar shrugged out of Sebastian’s hold and followed Soren.

Soren shined the light around the room, finding shelves with vials, boxes, and papers.

“This must be from the Time of Awakening,” Sebastian said. “Various tribes hid special items and weapons deep within the caverns.”

“Weapons,” Sylar said in awe, going over to the wall.

“Do not touch anything.”

“We cannot explore without touching stuff,” Soren told him, reaching for one of the vials.

“Soren, Sylar, stop it.” Sebastian ordered.

“No,” Sylar replied, taking another vial.

“Boys.”

Sebastian, Sylar, and Soren slowly looked towards the doorway. Their daddy stood there looking none too pleased.

“I told them not to go. They would not listen to me. They are also touching all the things in the room.” Sebastian blabbed, walking over to his daddy. “I tried…”

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Jim cut him off. He stepped towards Soren and Sylar. “Give those to me.” Jim held out his hand. Soren and Sylar slowly stepped forward and handed over the vials. The one Soren had slipped in the exchange and dropped to the cavern floor, shattering and spilling some onto Jim’ sock covered feet and pajama pants. “Dammit,” Jim fussed. He leaned down and picked up the wet shards of glass, shooing his sons away from the mess. He placed the broken pieces to the side and wiped his hands off on his pants before standing up.

“You boys are in big trouble. Out now.”

“Sorry, daddy,” they all muttered before walking out of the room.

Jim sneezed then placed the other vial on the shelf. He admired the room before shaking his head and following after the boys.

Spock was waiting at the cavern entrance when they came out. He eyed the boys and waited for their explanation.

“Just wanted to explore,” Soren admitted.

“You do not going exploring by yourselves at night,” Spock said sternly. “What if something happened and we could not reach you.”

The boys hung their heads and nodded.

“Go back to bed and stay there until daybreak.”

The boys slowly walked back to their tents and went inside.

Jim sneezed again as he walked over to Spock. “Your sons.”

“I know. Why are you sneezing?”

“There was a vial of something. Splattered on me.”

Spock sniffed Jim and smelled something weird on him. “Why don’t you go into the spring and rinse off.”

Jim started stripping. “Good idea.”

“I should join you.”

“Its not your birthday anymore, Spock. Go back to bed with the little ones.”

Spock pouted but did.

* * *

 

Jim woke up in the morning feeling weird. His skin was tingling and warm, as were his insides. Jim rubbed his legs together. He needed something. Jim rolled over and found the tent empty which he hated because he needed something…someone. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and walked out of the tent, finding a tall, broad shouldered man standing with his back to him.

Jim needed him. He quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.

“Good morning, Jim,” the man said.

Jim opened his mouth to speak but ended up moaning and rubbing against the strong body. He needed to mate with this man.

* * *

 

Spock arched a brow as he felt a bulge against his ass. He turned in Jim’s arms and stared at his mate. Jim’s pupils were blown wide, his skin had a pink tint, and his scent was quite familiar to Spock.

Spock stepped out of Jim’s reach and watched as Jim mewled and made grabbing hands towards him.

_Curious._

“I…I need…I need you,” Jim stuttered out. “Need…a…mate.”

“I am your mate.”

Jim mewled again and took a shaky step towards him. Spock glanced to the cavern entrance then back to Jim as their boys were starting to gather around.

“Jim, did you ingest any of the liquid last night?”

“I need…I burn…”

“Sebastian.”

“Yes, sa-mekh.”

“Watch your daddy while I go get something. Soren, come with me.” Spock bypassed Jim’s grabby hands and went to his tent. He grabbed up his rucksack and took out the first aid kit before motioning for Soren to take him to the vials.

* * *

 

Jim went to follow the strong, dark haired, pointy eared man that he needed to mate with but a little dark haired, pointy eared boy stood in front of him.

“Daddy, you must stay here,” the boy said.

“Daddy,” Jim repeated. Jim blinked and saw more similar looking boys appear before him. “Are…are you mine?”

“We are your sons,” the boy said. “I am Sebastian, daddy. You know that.”

“Seb…astian. Sebastian. My baby.”

Sebastian looked at him quizzically and nodded.

“Other babies mine,” Jim said, looking at the little ones.  They nodded as well. Jim blinked and looked around. It was not a suitable place for him to have his babies. They needed shelter and a nest. “I…I build you…all nests.”

“Daddy, we do not require nests.”

“You do. I…I make them.” Jim then stumbled over to some rocks and collected them before stumbling back to the tent and going inside.

“What is wrong with daddy?” Simon asked.

Sebastian looked to Sylar. “You and Soren did this.”

“It was an accident," Soren said. "Sa-mekh will fix it.”

"He better or else," Sebastian growled at his brother before checking on his daddy.

* * *

 

Spock exited the cave with a sample of the liquid in the vial. He found no one standing outside the tents. He quickly rushed over to them and looked in the first one. He found it full of his son and mate. He arched a brow.

“Daddy made us a nest,” Sammy said. “He’s acting weird.”

“I know. We will figure out why he is acting weird.”

“My babies,” Jim muttered, holding SJ.

Spock took out his comm and hailed the transporter station back in the city. He then hailed Bones to meet him at the hospital.

* * *

 

Spock sat still in the hospital room as Jim sat in his lap and rubbed against him. He suspected Jim was triggered by the vial contents into going through a Pon Farr like episode and had told Bones that. He did wish to just bend Jim over and help subdue his burning but first needed a definite diagnosis.

Jim mouthed at his cheek and neck, trying to get some friction going but Spock held his hips back. He mewled in Spock’s lap.

Spock glanced up as the room’s doors slid open. Sarek and Bones came in.

“What is wrong with Jim?” Spock asked, moving Jim from his lap to the floor and standing up.

“What you suspected,” Bones told him.

“The vial is from before the Time of Awakening. The substance was used to spur on the mating of rival clans so they would fight each other to the death.” Sarek informed them.

Jim sat up and grabbed at Spock’s crotch, wanting to mate with him.

Bones shook his head at Jim then spoke to Spock. “What are you going to do?”

Spock swatted Jim’s hands away. “I will have us transported to the mountain house until Jim is over this. How long do you think it will last.”

“I burn,” Jim moaned, grabbing at Spock's crotch again. “Need you.”

“Probably a few days to a week,” Bones said. He took a hypo from his pocket and walked towards Jim. “This is just a vitamin to…” Jim snapped his gaze to Bones and glared. Bones held his hands up. “Look, kid, I just need to give you…”

“He’s mine,” Jim snarled. “You…you cannot have him.” Jim tried making a move towards Bones but Spock pinched his neck then held his unconscious mate in his arms.

“Doctor, perhaps it would be best to put a bag together of vitamin and nutrition hypos,” Spock said.

Bones nodded. He quickly gave Jim the hypo he had before leaving the room.

“It is a good thing that Jim does not have the implant anymore,” Sarek commented. “Your sons have told me to tell you that they do not wish for more siblings.”

Spock nodded. "Of course. I am certain Jim is not aware of himself at the moment.”

“Indeed not. Your mother and I will watch the boys while you and Jim are away.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Not too long later, Spock entered the mountain home and took the still unconscious Jim to the bedroom. He laid his mate on the bed and took in his flushed features. While he was displeased that his mate was in this condition, he was looking forward to taking care of him in his time of need. Spock placed the bag of hypos by the bed before leaving the room and taking stock of the kitchen. He saw it wasn’t as stocked as he’d hoped and comm’d his mother to have a store transport some items to them.

As he waited he sat on the kitchen island. After several moments he heard a commotion in the bedroom and smiled. He waited patiently for his mate to show up, looking quite disheveled.

“I see the blood fever has gotten worse,” Spock commented.

Jim was clearly aroused. The tell tale bulge in Jim's pants were starting to leave a wet spot. Spock could also feel it through their bond and smell the potent aroma coming off Jim. Jim fisted his hands in his shirt as he slowly approached Spock.

“I need…I need to…mate.”

“I know.”

Jim’s unfocused eyes darted around the room before settling on Spock. “You…you mate…with me?”

Spock nodded. “You are my mate.”

“No…others,” Jim growled.

Spock’s cock perked up in his trousers. He smirked. “There may be a few challengers.”

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “I kill them.”

“I know but they are not here right now so I am all yours.”

Jim stared at him for a few moments before tearing off his shirt. Spock was impressed as Jim was usually not strong enough to do that. The tattered remains of the shirt fell to the floor before Jim quickly took off his shoes and pants.

Spock smiled seeing that Jim had forgone underwear for some reason as his red, aching cock jutted up proudly from between his legs. Spock got off the kitchen island where he had been sitting and before he could walk over to Jim, Jim jumped on him.

Spock stumbled for a moment but righted his footing at Jim wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and started kissing him. Spock kissed back, his hands grabbing Jim’s ass as he tried maneuvering them out of the kitchen. Jim bit his lips and graoned.

“Need you. Mate now.”

“The bedroom is bett-ah!” Spock groaned as one of Jim’s hands snaked down and grabbed him through the pants.

“Now we mate. Now.”

Spock growled. He walked the several feet over to the couch and grabbed Jim’s legs. He forced them from around his waist. Jim tried putting up a fight, wanting to stay attached to Spock but the Vulcan was stronger. He turned Jim around and bent him over the arm of the couch.

“Need to mate,” Jim moaned, pressing his ass back against Spock’s crotch. “Burn. I burn. Need you. Please.”

“I have got you, ashayam.” Spock kept one hand between Jim’s shoulder blades—keeping him pinned as he undid his trousers with his other hand. He managed to shove his pants and underwear down his thighs before grabbing himself and stroking up and down along his shaft. Jim whined at him and kept trying to push his ass back.

“Mate.”

“Okay, okay, we are mating.” Spock thought about preparing him but shrugged before spreading Jim’s cheeks to reveal his quivering hole. Spock grinned as he slowly pressed his leaking head inside.

Jim keened then wiggled his hips. “Fuck me.”

Spock chuckled. “What? No mating.”

“Mate. Fuck. Need to be bred.”

Spock’s hands moved to Jim’s hips where he gripped him hard enough to leave marks. He growled before slamming inside in his mate. Jim cried out. Jim gripped the couch cushions and thrust back against Spock as continued pounding into him.

Jim mewled and moaned as his aching member rubbed against the arm of the couch.

“Jim,” Spock grunted. Jim was hotter than usual around him and under his hands. He closed his eyes and basked in the thrum of Jim’s burning through their bond and contact.

“Br…breed,” Jim whimpered.

Spock’s eyes snapped opened. He sped his thrusts up, wanting to cum and give his mate what he wanted.

Jim’s delicious noises for him egged Spock on as he pounded into Jim harder and faster, their skin slapping together. He slid one hand up Jim’s back and grabbed the back of the blonde’s hair, yanking his head back. Jim screamed before ejaculating onto the couch and clencing almost painfully around Spock.

Spock growled as he stilled and came inside Jim. Jim sighed in relief at the feeling of Spock’s seed filling him up. Spock loosened his grip on Jim’s hair and petted him softly.

“All better?” Spock asked, knowing that Jim wasn’t.

Jim wiggled his ass causing Spock to moan as his softening penis stirred inside Jim. Jim pressed back against Spock then forward and back again. Spock chuckled, realizing Jim was attempting to fuck himself on his cock.

He slapped an ass cheek earning a mewl from Jim before pulling his dick out of Jim's slick ass. Jim tried following but Spock grabbed him by the hips and pushed him further onto the couch. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see the food had been transported and laid in a few grocery bags around the kitchen. Spock pulled his pants back up as he turned and walked back to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

He smirked as his bond with Jim flared up. His mate was grumbling and moaning for him on the couch. Spock glanced behind him and smiled seeing Jim stroking himself with one had while his other was fingering himself. Spock shook his head then started putting away groceries, knowing Jim would come after him again soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	27. Perfectly Fine Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update!

Spock had just finished with the items for the fridge when Jim appeared in front of him. Spock took the moment to trail his eyes over his mate’s naked body. Streaks of Jim’s release marked his stomach, his cock was hard again between his legs, and Spock’s seed slid down between Jim’s legs.

“Mate,” Jim said sternly, his pupils causing his eyes to appear black and not the beautiful shade of blue it was.

“In a moment,” Spock said simply.

“I burn,” Jim said, starting to visible shake as he stood there.

Spock shut the fridge then grabbed the burning blonde up. “Am I this needy during my time?” Spock carried him to the bedroom.

Jim didn’t respond as he attached his mouth to Spock’s neck and bit him.

“I guess I am. I hardly remember myself during those times.” Spock entered the bedroom and tossed Jim onto the bed, amused how Jim bounced slightly. Spock tore off his shirt as Jim sat up and ran his hands over the newly revealed skin and hair.

“Strong mate,” Jim muttered. “Mine.”

“Yep, all yours.”

Jim trailed his hands down Spock’s torso. Spock undid his pants and tugged them down in effort to take them completely off. However, once Jim got sight of Spock’s member, he grabbed the base of it.

“If you will wait a moment…ah!” Spock stopped and moaned as Jim attached his mouth to his cock and sucked hard. “Or you can do that.”

Jim bobbed his head for a few moments before popping off and looking up to Spock. His pink lips a bit swollen and wet. “Baby.”

“Babies are not made that way,” Spock told him.

Spock watched as Jim glanced to the cock then back up to Spock.

“Baby.”

“We have to fuck more.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes.”

Jim grinned then grabbed him. Spock was startled as his mate tossed him back onto the bed on his back with a sudden feat of strength. Spock blinked and laid there as Jim pulled his pants and underwear down before straddling his waist.

“Spock,” Jim said.

“That is me.”

“Mate,” Jim moaned before running is hands through Spock’s chest hair, tugging lightly and causing Spock to groan under him. Jim grinned down at him before sitting up and guiding himself onto Spock’s cock and gasping. Jim slid all the way down onto the thick cock before lifting himself up, until only the tip of Spock’s cock was in him before slamming down, making himself cry out as his prostate was nailed. Spock groaned and started to buck his hips up against Jim.

“Ah, Spock!” Jim started, enthusiastically riding Spock hard, moaning and groaning as the dark hair man beneath him moved his legs up slightly so he could buck up into Jim as he fucked himself down on his cock.

Jim bent down and met Spock’s mouth in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue.  One of Spock’s hands grabbed Jim’s cock, stroking it in time with their fucking.

“Yes…mate,” Jim moaned out, removing his lips from Spock’s. Spock was enjoying the sight of Jim, bouncing on top of him.  He thrust up deeper into Jim’s tight entrance, hitting the blonde’s prostate each time.

Jim clenched around Spock and threw his head back, his back arching.  He cried out as he came, his seed splattered on Spock’s chest and stomach.  Watching Jim climax and feeling him clench tightly around him was too much for Spock. He threw his head back into the pillows and gasped out Jim’s name as he buried his cock deep in Jim and shot his load. 

Jim once again sighed in relief. Spock carefully turned them over, laying Jim on his back and easing out of him. Jim mewled at him and tried to grabbed Spock back to him. Spock placed his fingers to Jim’s meld points and pushed in. He soothed Jim as best he could but Jim still burned.

Spock sent love through their bond before moving his hands away. Jim blinked up at him then smiled slightly.

“How are you feeling?” Spock asked.

“Mate.”

“I am your mate.”

Jim pushed on Spock’s shoulders, knocking him back and straddling his waist again. “Mate.”

Spock chuckled. “Again?”

Jim nodded before wrapping his hand around Spock’s cock and stroking him, trying to coax the erection back to hardness.

 _Well this will be a fun few days,_ Spock thought as his erection perked back up. He grabbed Jim and spun them around so he was on top. He kissed his mate patiently as Jim mewled and squirmed under him. Hands grabbed at Spock. 

_Mate, mate now._

Spock pulled back to nip at Jim's neck. "You want to mate?"

Jim nodded then turned around under Jim and pressed his ass up against Spock's cock. 

Spock sat up on his knees and watched Jim whine and press his ass back more, following after Spock. 

"Assume the position," Spock ordered. 

Jim moaned and got up on his hands and knees. "Mate."

Spock nodded and got into place behind his beloved. He grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it against Jim's quivering and leaking hole. 

"Spock," Jim whined, pressing back, wanting that cock inside him. 

"Alright, alright. So needy." Spock slowly eased himself inside, groaning as Jim's tight, warm, wet channel surrounded his dick. "Jim."

Jim let out a moan then moved his hips back, sliding down onto Spock's member until it was completely inside. Spock rubbed his hands up and down Jim's soft back. 

"Go on," Spock urged. 

Jim gripped the bed under him then started a steady pace of fucking himself on Spock's penis. He mewled and whined each time Spock's double ridges hit him in the sweet spot. 

Spock gently gripped Jim's hips as he looked down and watched Jim's greedy told take him in and out. Jim pumped his ass back and forth for several moments before growing impatient. 

He looked over his shoulder and mewled. "Mate. Harder."

Jim slammed his hips back and cried out. He did it again before pressing completely back and stopping. Spock's thick member throb inside him. 

"What do you want?" Spock asked, his voice cracking slightly. He was ready to take control. Needed to take control. Jim's fever was seeping a bit into Spock. 

Jim wiggled his hips, causing Spock to close his eyes and moan. 

"Breed me."

Spock opened his eyes and grinned. "I can do that."

Spock snapped Jim's arms out from under him. Jim's front fell onto the bed, leaving his ass in the air. Jim mewled and gripped the sheets more. He wiggled his ass again, earning a sharp slap to his ass from Spock. 

Spock took control and started pounded into his mate's ass. He fucked Jim in earnest as Jim made sweet, needy noises for him. 

He ran his hand up Jim's back and gripped his shoulder as Jim bounced his ass back to meet Spock's thrusts. He picked up his pace, thrusting into Jim faster as Jim moved back against him enthusiastically.

“Fuck me,” Jim keened. “Harder.”

Unable to deny his t’hy’la anything, Spock’s quicked his pace, jack-hammering his cock into Jim's tightness harder and harder.

A high-pitched mewl left Jim's mouth like a bitch in heat, spurring Spock on. He gripped Jim's shoulder and hip tighter, hearing their skin slapping against one another.  Spock closed his eyes and relished in hearing Jim’s sweet noises that egged Spock on as his release started building up.  

"S...strong mate," Jim whined. 

"Yes," Spock agreed with a growl. "You want my seed? You want me to breed you?"

Jim whined. 

He leaned over Jim’s back and nipped at the back of his neck as his cock kept hammering against Jim’s sweet spot again and again.  He sucked a mark on Jim’s neck before feeling Jim clench tightly around him. 

Jim cried out a moment later and came, his release spilling onto the bed below him.  Spock growled Jim’s name as he buried his dick deep in Jim and stilled, releasing his seed inside his mate for the third time. 

Spock licked Jim's neck as he eased himself out. He sat back on his haunches and caught his breath as he watched his release starting to leak out of Jim's twitching hole. 

He cocked his head to the side as he heard a noise coming from Jim. He looked to Jim's face and chuckled lightly. 

Jim's eyes were closed as he snored softly with his ass still in the air. 

"Oh good, finally you rest." Spock sat up and maneuvered Jim onto his side. Spock got off the bed and grabbed a hypo from the bag he'd left in their. He gently pressed it into Jim's neck. 

He tossed the empty hypo into a nearby trash bin before running his hand through Jim's soft locks. "Sleep and rest. We will continue this later."

.

.

.

Jim woke up and jumped on him two hours later. 

* * *

 

Jim came to, face down in a pillow on a soft bed that felt familiar. His whole body ached, especially his ass. He moaned and turned his head to the side on the pillow. He slowly opened his eyes and found brown eyes staring back at him.

“Sp..” Jim tried but his throat was hoarse. Spock stood up from where he had squatting next to the bed and picked up a glass of water from the bedside table. There was a straw in the glass and Spock held to it Jim’s mouth.

 _What the hell happened?_ Jim asked through their bond as he drank some of the water.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Spock questioned.

Jim slowly sat up, wincing at the pain. “I…I went into the cave after the boys. There was a…hidden room. Something spilled on me. Went to bed and…then I woke up here.”  Jim took another sip of the water then motioned for Spock to put it away.  “What happened?”

“The vial of liquid that spilled on you caused you to enter into a pon farr like episode,” Spock told him, gently touching his meld points.

Jim closed his eyes and basked in his mate’s comforting pulses, easing his discomfort.

“Can you show me what happened? How many days were I out?”

“Four point two six days,” Spock replied. He then pushed more into Jim’s mind, showing him the past four days.

Jim shuddered as he soon found himself seeing the days he didn’t remember. He was embarrassed that whatever the substance was had turned him into a needy whore for Spock. Four days of what looked like amazing sex with his mate, trying to get pregnant. Spock pulled back from the meld and brought Jim into his arms.

“Thank the stars I can’t get pregnant right now,” Jim sighed. He opened his eyes and looked to Spock. “I can’t believe I was like that.”

“You were under the effects of a pseudo-Pon Farr. You could not help it.”

Jim smiled. “I bet you enjoyed it though.”

“At first I found it arousing how you were acting.”

“And then?”

“And then I found you annoying and too needy.”

Jim snorted. “Hey, I don’t complain when your time is around.”

Spock smirked. “That is because I am in control and take care of both of us.”

“No you don’t. You put me in whatever position you want and fuck me until _you_ are done.”

“When I am done, you are done.”

“Asshole,” Jim muttered. He wrapped his arms around Spock. “We’re not having sex for a very long time.”

“That is acceptable.” Spock rubbed his bare back. “We are at the mountain house. Would you care to soak in the hot spring?”

“Yes, please,” Jim sighed.

* * *

 

“I want daddy,” SJ pouted at his Grammy as she put him and Simon to bed.

Amanda smiled at her youngest grandson. “I know. He and your Sa-mekh will be back in a few days.”

“You said that two days ago,” Simon spoke up.

Amanda turned to the three-year-old in his bed. “I know. Your daddy is a little sick and his recovery is taking a while but they will be back soon.”

Simon pouted at her. Amanda sighed then shook her head at her adorable grandsons. “No pouting. Its time to go to sleep.”

The boys pouted more.

Amanda stood up and headed for the door. She turned back to them in the doorway and turned the lights off. “Bedtime.”

“Story time,” they said.

“You have been read two stories. Night night.”

“Night night.”

Amanda left the room and checked on the older boys. They were sleeping in their respective beds except for Soren. She looked around but didn’t see him in the room. Amanda left the room and stood in the hallway silently and tried to think of where the boy would be. A light bulb went off as she glanced down the hall to the closed downs at the end.

She smiled then made her way to those doors. She opened them slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the dark room. Amanda cocked her head to the side at seeing a mound under the covers in the middle of the bed.

“Soren,” she said softly, entering the room and walking over the her son and husband’s bed.

“Go away,” a soft voice replied.

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled back the covers. Soren appeared cuddled up on his side, holding a small teddy bear. In the dimly lit room, Amanda saw a distressed look on the boy’s face.

“Sweetheart,” Amanda said, pressing a switch on the bedside table and turning on the lights.

Soren slowly sat up. His cheeks were tinted green as tears fell from his eyes and wet his cheeks.

“Sweetheart, whats wrong?” she asked. She pulled Soren closer and into her arms.

“It’s all my fault.”

“What’s all your fault?” She gently caressed his hair and rubbed his back.

“Daddy’s mating fever. Its all my fault,” Soren sobbed.

“Oh, dear one, its not. Its not your fault.”

* * *

 

Jim sat up from where he was leaning against Spock in the hot spring. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

“Jim?”

“One of my babies is hurt,” Jim said.

“They are well.”

Jim opened his eyes and shook his head. “One of my babies is experiencing distress.”

“My parents are watching them. They can handle…”

Jim turned and glared at his mate. “One of _our_ babies is in distress.”

Spock blinked. “It appears that one of your sons is in distress. Would you like me to get us transported home?”

“Yes.”

Spock nodded then climbed out of the spring only to stop at Jim calling his name. Spock turned and arched a brow.

“I’m still sore and need assistance,” Jim held his hands up.

Spock chuckled then helped his mate out of the spring and carried him back into the mountain house.

* * *

 

Amanda held the crying boy and tried to get him to calm down. She kept telling him that he was not at fault but he wouldn’t listen to it. Amanda internally sighed and was about to ask Sarek to come assist her when a light started shimmering in the middle of the room. Amanda smiled when Jim and Spock appeared.

“My baby,” Jim said, limping the few feet over to the bed and climbing into it.

Soren looked over in surprise then threw his arms around his daddy. “Daddy, I am sorry!”

Jim held his son tightly and sent calming feels to him through their bond. He looked to Amanda. “What happened?”

“He said what happened to you was all his fault,” Amanda replied.

“Oh baby, no,” Jim told Soren. “No, no, no. Its not your fault at all.”

Amanda stood up from the bed and Spock took her place.

“It is not,” Spock agreed with his mate, reaching a hand out and rubbing Soren’s back.

“It is. Sammy and Sebastian said it was,” Soren sobbed.

Jim narrowed his eyes. _Spock, get them. Now._

Spock nodded then stood and left the room. Amanda motioned that she was going to leave and Jim nodded. He watched her leave then focused completely on Soren.

“Soren, my fever wasn’t your fault. You have to understand that.”

Soren shook his head and continued crying. “If I hadn’t’ve wandered off and found that room then you wouldn’t’ve had the reaction.”

Jim hugged his son tight. “It wasn’t your fault that I had the reaction. My body is weird and I have reactions to lots of stuff. Remember a couple years ago I had that reaction just from smelling that exotic fruit on Andorra.”

Soren nodded against Jim’s chest.

“No ones fault there. You got curious about the caverns and couldn’t help but go explore despite not being allowed, but you and your brothers didn’t get hurt so to me, that’s all that matters.”

“But you got hurt.”

Jim pulled back a bit and made his son look at him. “All that happened was that I needed to mate with your father for a few days, that’s all. I’m fine. And most importantly, you boys are fine. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt wandering around the caverns by yourselves. Don’t ever do that again.”

Soren sniffled and nodded. “Are you sure you are well?”

Jim smiled at his son. “Perfectly fine, my love.”

Soren cuddled back against his daddy.

Spock came back into the room a few moments later with Sammy and Sebastian. His hands were clamped around the back of the boys’ necks.

“Sa-mekh, what is going on?” Sammy questioned, trying to get out of his father’s hold.

Spock tightened his grip on the boy’s neck and Sammy let out a hurt filled yelp.

“Daddy,” Sebastian said. “You are back.”

"Hi daddy!" Sammy said, waving at Jim. 

“I am and you two have some explaining to do,” Jim said sternly. “Why did you tell Soren that my fever was his fault?”

Sebastian looked down while Sammy paled.

“Boys,” Spock growled, releasing their necks and pushing them towards the bed and Jim. “Explain yourselves.”

"Sebastian made me," Sammy admitted. "He was the one that said everything. I just...agreed."

Sebastian held his head up and stood at attention. “I apologize for my actions and accept full responsibility.”

Jim shook his head. “I want an explanation.”

Sammy rubbed the back of his neck. “Well…its just…it had been a few days and we hadn’t heard anything from you or sa-mekh and we were worried and missed you.”

“And if Soren had not have wandered off…” Sebastian tried only to have Spock slap him upside the head.

“You do not cause your brother distress,” Spock snapped. “You know your father has weird reactions to just about anything. It was not anyone’s fault.”

“But if Soren…” Spock smacked him upside his head again. Sebastian rubbed his head and looked away. “I am sorry, Soren.”

Spock placed his hand on top of Sebastian’s head and turned it towards Jim and Soren.

“Soren, it was not your fault and I should not have said as much. As the older brother, I take responsibility for what happened to daddy. And technically it was Sylar’s fault for running into the cavern first.”

Jim sighed as Spock smacked Sebastian upside his head again.

“Go back to bed. Your father will deal with the two of you in the morning,” Jim said.

Sammy and Sebastian hung their heads then turned and left the room.

Jim kissed Soren’s temple. “Do you wanna sleep with sa-mekh and I tonight?”

Soren nodded.

“Get settled in then we’ll join you in a moment,” Jim said before releasing Soren and standing up from the bed. He winced slightly at the pain in his backside.

“Are you certain you are well, daddy?” Soren asked.

“Yes, I’m all good. Lay down and sleep right now.”

Jim hobbled out of the room with Spock and shut the door behind him. They found Sebastian standing in the hall.

“I said go to bed,” Jim told the boy.

Sebastian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his daddy, burying his head in Jim’s chest. “I missed you,” the boy said softly.

Jim wanted to resist, to be stern with his oldest for making his younger brother upset, but he couldn’t. He wrapped his arms around his oldest baby. “I miss you too. I missed all of you.”

“I am pleased to see you are well.”

“Thank you, but you are still in big trouble for making Soren cry. That was completely unacceptable.”

“I know and I am sorry but…”

“No more buts,” Jim fussed. “You are either sorry or you’re not. No buts. If I hear one more but then your butt will be…”

“I got it, daddy. I understand. I am sorry. No buts. I should not have taken my displeasure of your predicament out on Soren or Sylar.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Jim said. “Wait, Sylar?”

Sebastian stepped back and nodded.

Jim sighed.

“Sebastian, you are the oldest,” Spock spoke. “You have to learn to control yourself and not let your emotions best you. You also must learn to be a leader. The younger ones look up to you for guidance. Do you think they will respect you or listen to you if you cause them distress because of your own displeasure? No. They will start to despise you and quite possibly overthrow your rule in the future.”

“Spock, don’t be so dramatic,” Jim told him.

“I am not being dramatic. That is how Vulcan lost control of the empire a hundred years ago. Three brothers could not get along. The oldest was emotional and neurotic and the others plotted to kill him. The humans saw the weakness forming and took advantage.” Spock looked to his oldest. “Do you want that to happen?”

Sebastian’s eyes were wide as he shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Then behave,” Spock said sternly.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Go to bed, we will discuss this more in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sebastian hugged his daddy one last time before rushing to his bedroom.

“He’s like this because you baby them,” Spock commented to Jim when they were alone.

“I don’t baby them.”

“You do.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest. “You are the biggest mama’s boy there is and you turned out just fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions and I was technically an only child so no need to behave,” Spock said matter-of-factly. "Sybok was hardly around during my upbrining."

Jim shook his head then hobbled past his mate to a bedroom down the hall. He opened the door, intending to just peak in and make sure his little boys were sleeping soundly. He chuckled at seeing SJ jumping on his bed and Simon playing with his dinosaur toys.

“Boys.”

“Daddy!” they both exclaimed. They stopped what they were doing and rushed at their daddy, attaching their arms around Jim’s legs.

“Hi, babies,” Jim smiled down at them. “I missed you both.”

“We missed you too daddy,” Simon said.

“Really really missed you!” SJ agreed. “Pick me up!”

“Oh, SJ, I can’t right now. But why don’t the two of you go make yourselves comfy in me and sa-mekh’s bed so we can all go nighty nights.”

“Okay!” they agreed before releasing Jim and rushing down the hall to the bedroom.

“Why can’t we sleep alone?” Spock asked.

“Because I want my babies,” Jim told him then pushed pasted him to hobble back to bed.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim sat on a soft chair in the courtyard and watched SJ and Simon play with Amelia. David was crawling around after I’Chaya and giggling.

“You feeling alright,” Bones asked, plopped down next to him.

“I feel like I spent a week being plowed by…”

“I don’t need to hear that!” Bones fussed. “A simple yes or no would work.”

“Yes,” Jim replied with a smile.

“Good thing you don’t have the implant anymore,” Bones commented.

Jim nodded slowly. “Yeah, good thing.”

Bones reached out and placed a hand over Jim’s. “With your luck, you’d probably wind up with triplets.”

Jim laughed. “And all boys.”

“Yep. You and Spock only seem to make boys.”

“Beautiful boys,” Jim smiled fondly at the two he had his eyes on this moment. The other four were at school. Spock had business with his father at Vulcan High Command and Amanda had royal duties to attend to. Jim gently touched his stomach then slowly stood up.

“You okay?” Bones asked.

“Stop asking me that,” Jim told him. “I need to run into the city to the market for some things. Mind staying here and watching them?”

“Don’t you have a nanny? The Orion?”

“Jax is at school right now.”

“That’s right. He’s studying to be a teacher, right?”

Jim nodded. “So can you stay here?”

“Sure. I’ve got no where to be.”

“Its nice being the royal physican, isn’t it?” Jim asked with a grin. “Only have to really work when one of us is sick.”

“Indeed,” Bones smiled back.

Jim patted Bones on the shoulder then turned to his boys. “I’m going to the store. I’ll be back in a little while.”

“Okay,” Simon said, going back to playing with Amelia.

“I go too, Daddy,” SJ said, standing up and walking over to Jim.

“Why don’t you stay here?”

“No.” SJ held up his hands for Jim to pick him up.

Jim sighed and picked up his youngest son. “Oh alright, you can come too.”

* * *

 

Jim held SJ’s hand as he walked into the store in the city. The Vulcan behind the cash register nodded to him as Jim walked up to him. Jim fished out some credits, more than enough for what he intended to buy, and placed it on the counter. 

“Can I get a bag?” Jim asked. “I’m just picking up a few things”

The Vulcan nodded and handed him a bag. Jim took it then led SJ down the aisles.

“I want that,” SJ pointed to a bouncy ball in the toy section.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Peas.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not raising spoiled babies.”

“Okay,” SJ sighed.

Jim smiled then grabbed a small bouncy ball and handed to his baby. SJ beamed at him and held it as they walked into another aisle. Jim looked around, making sure no one was around before looking at the options on the shelf. He bit his lip then grabbed a box and shoved it into his bag before leaving the store with SJ quickly.

* * *

 

When they returned back home, Bones had to leave with his children. Jim thanked him and saw them out before looking to his youngest boys.

“Nap time.”

“No naps!” they both fussed.

Jim sighed then let out a fake yawn. “Ahhh, I’m tired though. Can you two lay down with me and protect me while I sleep?”

Simon and SJ exchanged a look before nodding. “Yes!”

Jim lured them upstairs to his and Spock’s bedroom and onto the bed. He laid down with them beside them before telling them a story. Soon enough, the little ones were sound asleep. Jim smiled and slowly slid out of the bed as to not disturb them.

He grabbed up the shopping bag from earlier and took it into the bathroom. Jim touched his tummy again and shook his head. He knew how illogical this was. There was no way he was…he opened the bag and grabbed the small box and opened it. He took out the stick and stared at it.

“This is stupid, Jim,” he told himself. “There’s no need to do this. You’re not…” Jim trailed off and put the stick down. He stared at it for a few moments before undoing his pants, grabbing the stick and going over to the toilet.

* * *

 

Jim placed the stick on the counter and then sat down on the edge of the large tub and waited. He shook his head again.

“This is stupid.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim jumped, startled by his mate’s voice and fell back into the tub. “Ow!” Jim rubbed his back as Spock appeared above him. Jim held a hand up and Spock helped him out of the bed. Spock rubbed Jim’s back.

“I apologize for startling you, ashayam,” Spock said softly.

Jim leaned into Spock’s chest and tucked his head under Spock’s chin. “What are you doing home early?"

"A little bird told me you were at the store looking suspicious."

"Stop having security people follow me around. I can take care of myself."

"I will try to."

Jim hugged Spock tightly. "Love you.”

“I love you as well. Why are you taking a pregnancy test, my love?” Spock asked, rubbing Jim’s back and nuzzling the top of his head. "You do not smell with child."

Jim shrugged. “I dunno. Spent almost a week a needy bitch in heat for you—wanting to be bred. I don’t have the implant anyway. I know I’m not, I know I can’t be, but I just thought…just thought…maybe. Weird things happen to me, why not this.”

Spock kissed the top of his head.

“Can you check the test for me?”

Spock nodded and released his mate. He walked over to the sink and picked up the test. “Negative.”

Jim sighed and walked out of the room. He stared down at his beautiful boys sleeping on the bed. I-Chaya had come up while Jim was in the other room and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind. “We have six boys. Beautiful, strong, smart boys.”

“Yeah, we do.” Jim leaned back into Spock’s embrace. “Its weird not being pregnant though. The longest I went without having a baby was between the twins and Sylar. SJ will be 3 this year.”

Spock kissed Jim’s neck. “You can always get the implant again, ashal-veh. We can have as many babies as you want. Perhaps we’ll end up with a daughter.”

Jim chuckled. “My god. I can’t imagine having a girl now. I’m so used to all you illogical boys.”

“I believe raising a girl would be no different than raising our sons.”

Jim shrugged. “Lets wait.”

“My next time is in about four years.”

Jim turned around in Spock’s arms. “In three and half years, I’ll get the implant again.”

Spock smiled. “Really?”

“Really, but only for one pregnancy. One more baby.”

“But then we would have seven children. Perhaps two more to keep the numbers even.”

Jim kissed Spock sweetly on the lips. “No. Seven babies. Eight will only happen if I have twins again.”

Spock sighed then kissed Jim again. “Fine.”

“Love you.”

“Love you as well. Hey, perhaps when my time gets closer we can find that vial of liquid again so that both of us are…”

“No.”

“But…”

“No,” Jim said sternly.

Spock pouted then nodded. Jim kissed him once more then pulled him to the bed and had him lay down.

“Our boys are in the bed,” Spock said, eyeing Jim.

“Ew, not that, Spock. Take a nap.”

“I do not…”

“Nap.”

Spock went to argue but SJ turned in his sleep and snuggled against Spock. Spock sighed then nodded. He was a bit sleepy and a nap was a good idea. Jim kissed his forehead then left them alone. He went downstairs and found his older boys coming into the house with Jax.

“How was school?” Jim asked with a smile.

“Alright,” the twins said.

“Satisfactory,” Sebastian said.

“I painted you are a picture,” Sylar walked up to Jim and held up a picture. Jim knelt down and looked it over.

“What is it?” Jim asked.

Sylar pointed to some parts. “That’s sa-mekh killing a rebel and you killing one.”

Jim blinked then smiled. “How cute. Whats that brown circle?”

“That’s Uncle Bones’ grave. He didn’t make it.”

Jim shook his head then took the picture. “I’ll put it in a frame.”

Jim stood up and saw Sebastian yawning. “Alright, everyone upstairs and into my bed. Nap time.”

“No nap,” Sylar said.

“You need a nap. All of you. Upstairs now.”

The boys nodded and started up the stairs. Jim sat the painting down and smiled at Jax. “Thanks for brining them home.”

“No problem,” Jax smiled back. “Do you need me for anything?”

“Nope. We’re taking an easy day. Nap now then an early dinner and perhaps a family movie night.”

“That sounds lovely. Have fun.”

“Thank you.” Jim saw Jax out then went upstairs and to his room. He smiled fondly at seeing his and Spock’s big bed overrun with dark-haired, pointy-eared boys. Jim kissed each of their cheeks then grabbed a book from the bedside table. He made himself comfortable in a plush chair in the corner and started reading while his boys napped.

Another baby would be nice. Jim glanced to the bed, at his boys. But he was perfectly fine with what he had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love this story so much, I have been having trouble getting inspired and motivated to keep going with it. Right now I do not have any ideas on what to do next. I do know the happy couple will have another child eventually but I'm not ready to write it now.   
> So this will be on a indefinite hiatus.   
> Feel free to leave any ideas, prompts, etc you'd like to see happen with Spock and Jim and their family and friends. Something may spark an idea and I'll get to writing :)   
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! This story is not abandoned. Like I said, once something bites that gives me an idea, I will get to writing! :)


	28. Sylar's Kahs-wan and Succession Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this! LOL  
> I said an indefinite hiatus until a plot hit me and one did.  
> And I enjoy writing this Spock and Jim's sexytimes :)

Spock stood at the edge of the forge with his father and middle son, Sylar. Sylar had recently turned seven a few days previous and Jim had agreed to let their baby (fourth baby) undergo his Kahs-wan. The boy was giddy with excitement to get going, unlike his brothers. Sebastian and the twins had been a bit nervous and hesitant about theirs, but not Sylar.

He was his father’s son, Spock figured. He had lied a bit to his older boys when they asked if he had been scared. He had told them he’d been hesitant but he hadn’t been. He had been excited and left to go on it earlier than he was supposed to. Even though he’d had a run in with a le-matya and gotten a minorly injured, his kahs-wan had been a success.

Spock knelt down in front of his impish son and turned him to face him. “Sylar, head northeast nine point three miles then go east four point five miles. There is a small hidden cave. Inside has a perfect mound to make a fire to warm you for the night. There is also a small fresh water spring one point one miles south of the cave.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, can I go now?” Sylar asked.

Spock flicked Sylar’s pointy ear. “Behave while you are gone.”

Sylar rubbed his ear. “Why do I have to behave? I am supposed to survive on my own out in the forge. Shouldn’t I be allowed to do as I please? Such as…” Sylar lifted his hand and made a boulder soar several yards away and slamming into another boarder, causing them both to break apart and tumble in pieces to the ground.

Spock flicked his son’s ear again and mentally sent a spark though the boys head.

“Ow!”

“Behave,” Spock growled. “Go to the cave and wait out the week. Do not try and track down any animals or people. Is that understood?”

“But…”

Spock narrowed his eyes.

Sylar pouted and nodded. “Fine, fine. I will behave. Now, may I go?”

Spock hugged his son. As much of an imp as Sylar was, he still loved his boy and did have an occasional sweet side. “Be safe and have some fun. I love you.”

“Love you, too and daddy. Give him another hug for me and keep him sexually satisfied so that he does not worry about me.”

Sarek rolled his eyes at his grandson’s comments.

Spock chuckled. “I shall try.” He then pushed his son away, none to gently, and stood up. “Go on now. We will pick you up in a week right here. Understood.”

“Yep, see you in a week!” Sylar then turned and started running off into the forge.

Spock stepped beside his father and watched his son disappear off into the distance. “You made sure no one else will be out here while he is, right?”

“Sent out as urgent message two days ago. No one should be out there and if they are…”

“Sylar will get them,” Spock finished that sentence.

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Spock returned home after completely some necessary heir to the throne duties. He found his older boys were roughhousing in the courtyard. He smiled fondly at the sight before joining in and teaching them some new wresting moves.

“I hope no one is getting hurt,” Jim’s voice came several minutes later.

Spock locked Sebastian down on the ground in a reverse chinlock. He was knelt behind Sebastian with one arm wrapped under his son’s chin with his hands locked together. Sebastian gasped and tried to get out frantically.

Jim shook his head. “Sebastian, you are not an amateur and shouldn’t be flailing about like a child. What do you do to get out of the hold?”

Sebastian stopped flaring and took a breath. He closed his eyes and them a moment later, pressed his body back, threw his elbow into Spock’s ribs and tried pulling one of Spock’s arms away. Spock exchanged a look with his mate.

 _Let him win,_ Jim said.

_But…_

_Spock._

Spock internally sighed and went with his son’s moves. He eased off his grip and Sebastian slipped out and turned around. His eldest managed to lunge behind Spock and get his arms and legs around him in a pentagram choke hold.

“Good job,” Jim said.

Spock merely stood up and with a bit of maneuvering managed to throw Sebastian down to the ground with a thump.

Sammy took the opening and went after his older brother. Soren left the courtyard. Spock walked past the boys and put his arm around Jim. They stood there and watch Sebastian and Sammy wrestling around.

“We make strong children,” Spock commented.

“Yep.”

“We should make more.”

“Nope.” Jim slipped from Spock and headed back inside.

“How about…”

“Nope,” Jim said again. He walked through the house and found his youngest boys, Simon and SJ sitting quietly and playing with some building blocks. Jim sat down on the couch near them and picked up his book.

Spock stood in the doorway. He stared at the little ones before looking to Jim. “They should be out in the courtyard wrestling.”

“Why?” Jim asked, not looking up from his book.

“To be warriors.”

Jim glanced to Simon and SJ. “Nah.”

Spock sighed. He walked over to the boys and knelt down before them. “My sons, do you wish to wrestle with me? You may win.”

“No thank you,” Simon said.

“We’re building a fort,” SJ said. “See, sa-mekh.” SJ pointed to the structure in progress.

“I do see, but you both want to be warriors, do you not?”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe,” SJ said. “Maybe tomorrow we can play warriors.”

Jim chuckled as Spock frowned slightly.

“You do not play warriors. You become warriors to depend Vulcan. To defend our throne, our home, each other.”

Simon and SJ looked at their daddy. “Daddy, do we gotta?”

“Spock, they want to…”

Spock knocked down the boys’ fort.

Simon and SJ looked mortified. They looked at their daddy with tears in their eyes.

“Spock, why did you do that?” Jim demanded, putting his book down.

Spock could feel that he’d made his sons upset. As well as Jim. “I just…you are upset, use that to attack and…” SJ picked up a block and hit Spock with it. Simon picked up another and hit Spock as well before they both stood and went to Jim crying.

“Sa-mekh is a meanie, daddy!” They climbed into Jim’s lap.

Spock stood up, defeated and feeling like shit. He was not a meanie sa-mekh. “I apolgo…”

“Go to your room,” Jim ordered.

“Jim, I am not…”

“Amanda!”

“I am going,” Spock snapped before quickly leaving. He went upstairs and laid on his bed.

A little while later, Jim entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. “Care to explain yourself?”

Spock turned over and looked at his mate. “Why do they not want to be warriors?”

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know, Spock. They are five and four. They like they playing with their toys and going to school. You know they do rough house with their brothers sometimes.”

“The others were all eager to train and fight from a young age. Younger than Simon and SJ are now.”

Jim laid down next to Spock and cuddled against him. “Not every child is the same. Not every child is like your mini-me Sylar.” Jim eyes went sad. “My baby is out there all alone.”

Spock snapped his fingers at Jim who shook his head.

“Spock, do you get upset when Soren wants to read instead of train?”

“No.”

“Or when Sammy wants to help in the kitchen?”

“No.”

“Or when Sebastian decided last week to skip training to shadow Sarek around for a few days and see what his future duties as Emperor will be?”

Spock shook his head. “No, I did not.”

Jim sat up on his elbow and looked down at his mate. He placed a hand to Spock’s side, over his heart. “We have warriors, Spock. Our boys are strong. They are fighters.” Jim grinned. “Just as T’Pau said, the universe will bow down to our boys.”

Spock grinned back and rested a hand over Jim’s. “Yes, they will.”

Jim pressed a gentle kiss to Spock’s lips. “So, right now our two youngest boys have other interests. They participate in the mandatory martial arts at school and always win their age level tournament. Hell, SJ knocked the shit out of that kid last week because he made him drop his lunch I’d made him and the kid’s clan apologized to us for SJ having to knock the shit out of that kid.”

Spock recalled that meeting. Those quivering Vulcans feared them when they came and bowed down with their apologies. “Indeed.”

“Simon has mastered all nerve pinch techniques and knock out a kid twice his size at school because he was bullying his friend.”

Spock nodded. “Sebastian was nearly six when he mastered the techniques.”

“Right. See, our boys have their talents that make them great. They spent an hour with us and their brothers last week training at the center. So, no need to get upset because Simon and SJ want to build blocks instead of wresting with you.”

“I do apologize for knocking it over.”

“Good, because meanie Sa-mekh is not allowed out again, understood.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Spock again. Spock wrapped his free hand around Jim’s neck and held him place as he deepened the kiss. His tongue plundered Jim’s mouth as Jim gripped his shirt and moaned into it.

Spock quickly turned them over, pinning his mate under him. Jim pushed on his shoulders and Spock released his mouth only to attach it to Jim’s neck and bit down.

“Ah, Spock!” Jim groaned. He couldn’t help but arch up under Spock. “We can’t right now.”

 _Why?_ Spock asked as he slipped a hand up Jim’s shirt and tweaked a nipple.

Jim gasped and arched more. “Because…because…” Spock shoved Jim’s shirt up under his armpits and moved his mouth down to the nipple his fingers weren’t assaulting. Jim mewled. “Spock, the kids…”

_Are downstairs._

“They…ah fuck…they could…hmm…come up.”

Spock suckled on Jim’s pert, sensitive nub. _They will not._

Jim bit his lip as he trembled under Spock’s ministrations. He pushed at Spock’s shoulders, wanting him to sit up but instead, Spock kissed down his belly and started pulling off his pants.

“Spock, stop. You just got in trouble and the kids are downstairs. Wait until tonight.”

“Sylar told me to keep you sexually satisfied so you do not worry and that is what I am…ow.” Jim had managed to lift his leg and kick Spock back.

“Yeah, that is such a turn on.” Jim got out of bed and shoved his shirt back down and pulled his pants back up. “You may not get laid for the rest of the week now.” Jim headed for the door.

“Ashayam…” Spock whined.

“Nope and you are still in trouble so stay in here until dinner time.” Jim left the room.

Spock frowned and laid down. He got too greedy there. He should’ve just left it with a kiss and taken Jim later that evening. Spock knew better.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps enter the room and then a presence pull themselves up onto the bed. He turned his head and found SJ sitting beside him. While Sylar came across as his mini me, Spock James, SJ, was definitely his look-a-like mini-me. He kept his dark hair a little longer than a traditional bowlcut and had big chocolate brown eyes like Spock’s. Sammy and Sylar’s brown eyes were either a shade lighter than Spock’s resembling Amanda’s eyes or a shade darker resembling Sarek’s eyes, but SJ’s were the exact same as Spock’s.

“Sa-mekh?”

“Yes, sa-fu.” Spock smiled at his son.

“Can you help Simon and I build a blanket fort downstairs? Daddy says you can come out of your room to help us.

“Daddy said that?”

SJ nodded. “Uh-uh. He also said you can sleep in it with me and Simon tonight too.”

“Of course, he did.” Spock sat up and got out of bed. He let SJ climb onto his back and carried him downstairs and into the den where Simon was waiting with a ton of blankets. “Alright, let’s get started.”

* * *

 

The next night, Jim finally allowed Spock back into their bed. They made sure all their boys were sound asleep before crawling into their own bed with the bedroom door locked. Jim giggled giddily as Spock ripped of their clothes and settled over him.

Spock nudged Jim’s legs apart so that he could lie in between them. He dipped his head down and sucked Jim’s left nipple between his lips. Jim groaned and carded a hand through Spock’s soft, black locks as Spock’s teeth tugged lightly on the nipple.

“Gentle,” Jim hissed but arched into the contact anyway. Spock licked it before biting down on the areola area and suckling. The sudden spark of pleasure pain had Jim biting down on his lower lip, muffling a moan. Spock moved away to the other nipple while one of his hands closed around Jim’s cock.

Jim’s mouth dropped open in a soundless 'oh' as his mate pumped him up and down slowly; a thumb flicking over the head every time the hand moved up.

 _I have missed you,_ Spock said.

“Its…ah, fuck, been like one day since we fucked.”

_Too long._

"You...unf, got a blow...blow...fuck don't stop," Jim keened, holding Spock's head in place. Fuck he loved his nipples played with. "You fucked my face yesterday morning."

 _That was still too long ago,_ Spock countered while he continued to stroke Jim’s cock, he kept his mouth to Jim’s chest, twirling his tongue around Jim’s nipple. Spock enjoyed playing with them and Jim enjoyed having them played with. He rolled and flicked the nub with his tongue playfully, enjoying the little mewls Jim made in response.

Spock gave one last lick to Jim’s pert nub before sitting back on his haunches. He released Jim’s dick. His dark eyes roamed across Jim’s body, enjoying the marks in various states of healing that he’d left on Jim over the past few weeks. His eyes darted down to Jim’s steadily leaking cock jutting up from between his legs. Spock’s own engorged member was up and proud and desperately wanting Jim’s tight heat.

Jim smiled up at him and ran his hands up and down Spock’s legs, avoiding his cock even when Spock impatiently pushed his hips forwards.

“Tease,” Spock snapped as he took himself in his hand and pumped his cock.

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock.

Spock’s pace on his cock sped up. The squeaking sound of his lubricated hand gliding up and down his shaft filled the room. “Perhaps, I should finish myself off on you and leave you untouched.”

“And deprive yourself from fucking me into the mattress?" Jim smirked, ranking his nails down Spock’s thighs. "You wouldn't."

“I could.” Spock said, even though he really couldn't. 

Jim shrugged then lifted his legs to settle in the crook of Spock’s arms. He canted his ass up a bit to reveal his puckered, pink entrance to Spock. Spock’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

"So, I do not need that," Spock said, teasing the head of his cock and watching the fluid building up out of the tip and leak down onto Jim's balls and down further. Oh what a sight, Spock thought. 

Jim picked up on it and took one hand and trailed down his own chest, past his cock, testicles, and down to his hole. 

Spock continued to stare and jerk himself. He watched Jim's fingers circle his entrance. It quivered and opened up slightly under the ministrations. 

"You sure you don't want to put your big, pulsing cock inside your mate?" Jim asked in a husky voice. 

Spock's member leaked more down onto Jim's hole and fingers. Jim took the liquid and used it to ease one of his fingers inside to the knuckle. 

"I mean, I'm fine with it," Jim continued, pumping his finger in and out of himself. "I can take care of myself without you."

Dammit, Spock wanted that hole. He growled and scooted closer, hiking Jim’s legs up his arms a bit more and knocking Jim's hand away from himself. 

“Tease,” Spock snapped again.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Jim said before sucked in a breath when a thumb pressed against his entrance, not pushing quite in, but rubbing slowly across the rim, smearing the liquid that was already there around. The hole puckered against his appendage. 

_So greedy._

_For you, always,_ Jim replied, pressing his back against the thumb. 

“My Empress.” Spock smirked and then his thumb was replaced by a slick index finger which slipped inside without any warning, causing Jim to clamp down on the digit in surprise.

"Hey, a little warning would have been nice, asshole," Jim hissed darkly.

“Oh, you love it,” Spock said. “After all these years, one little finger of mine,” Spock crooked his finger and pressed it hard against Jim’s prostate, “does not cause you pain and also, you just had your own finger in there, so shut up and take it."

Jim arched his back and moaned in response. Spock continued preparing him, slipping his finger out to add a second one. He fondled the sensitive spot again and relished in the long, breathy moan that escaped from his beautiful mate.

Spock mentally reached out and caressed the pleasure points in Jim’s mind. A burst of pleasure coursed through Jim from the spot Spock was toying with and from their bond that Spock was also toying with. Spock leaned over again and covered Jim’s mouth in a deep, all tongue kiss that swallowed up his own throaty groan as Jim tightened his muscles around Spock’s sensitive fingers.

A third finger was soon quickly added, rubbing against Jim’s inner walls. Bright blue eyes crossed briefly in pleasure. He shuddered as the pleasure steadily built up, setting his nerves on fire as Spock fucked him with his gorgeous, long fingers. Jim’s hands went to Spock’s chest, gliding across the hairy chest he loved to grip in the throes of passion. He pinched at Spock’s nubs earning a growl from the Vulcan.

Jim’s hands moved away and lingered on the slightly raised ridgs of the green scar across Spock’s chest. The mark from where the le-mayta had scratched him twelve years previous and the poison had seeped in. Jim had nearly lost him then and the scar was a reminding that while Spock has a warrior, strong and fearsome, he was still mortal.

Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s. “Cease those thoughts, my beloved. I am here. Nothing will take me from you or our sons. Ever.”

“Spock, you can’t make that promise.”

“I can and I just did.” Spock sent so much love to Jim through their bond, Jim forgot how to breath for a moment.

Jim kissed Spock and slid his hands down from the scar to Spock’s lower belly and down further. He racked his fingertips through Spock's thick bush before reaching the throbbing, engorged dick that would soon spear into him. Jim started stroking him with one hand, using his thumb to rub against the flaring double ridges while his other hand slipped up again, over strong, broad shoulders and down Spock's firm back. Spock kissed his cheek before he jabbed and jabbed and jabbed his three fingers firmly against Jim’s prostate, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot through his entire body.

Jim arched and cried out, keening like a bitch in heat as he scratched green lines into Spock’s skin over his tattoo at the pleasure of it.

“Stop,” Jim begged.

Spock chuckled and kissed along Jim's jaw. "Why? I could easily finish you off like this, you know I can. I can just fuck you with my fingers until you cum. Would you like that? Coming with just my fingers in you so deep." Spock thrust his fingers in as far as he could, watching as Jim arched up so only his head remained on the bed.

"SPOCK!" Jim screamed to the heavens. 

Spock had to grip the base of Jim's cock to keep him coming just yet. Instead, Jim shook through a dry orgasm, plopping back down onto the bed and gasping. 

"Fuck, I need you," Jim begged, wiggling his hips and clenching around Spock's fingers still him in. "Spock, please. Get in me. Make me cum.” He gripped Spock’s dick hard earning a guttural moan from his Vulcan. “Fuck me.”

Lips left Jim’s own and trailed lightly across his cheek to his round ear. “Not yet,” Spock whispered. He continued his motions of finger-fucking Jim, mimicking the actions that he would soon be doing with his dick after he was done teasing his beloved.

“Spock,” Jim whined, starting to squirm.  _Stop teasing._

 _You teased me first._ Spock licked Jim’s ear. “Apologize.”

Jim groaned in both pleasure and exasperation. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

Jim gripped Spock’s dick tighter in his hand. Spock tensed up and grunted.

“Fuck me or else.”

“Well since you asked nicely.” Spock removed his fingers from Jim’s ass and Jim released his cock. “This position or another?” Spock actually liked this one with Jim’s legs hiked up in his arms and Spock kneeling over him. He figured he could bend Jim just right to jackhammer into him.

Jim mewled and nodded. “Yeah, this, this is fine.”

Spock moved closer, shifting them both so Jim’s ass and hips were canted up more and off the bed. Jim’s cock was nearly touching his belly bottom and dripping his cum on his stomach. Spock watched a line of it slide down Jim’s chest.

“Spock.”

Spock pumped his hips forward, his cock nudging into Jim’s balls. “You have to get me lined up, my darling empress.”

_Are you ever going to stop calling me your empress?_

_I could start calling you my princess,_ Spock countered.

Jim chuckled. “Empress is fine, but not in public.”

“My dick, Empress,” Spock said with an arched brow.

Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate and finally brought his hand down to Spock’s cock. He gripped just under the ridges as Spock scooted closer. Spock felt Jim guide the bulbous mushroom head of his leaking cock to his entrance. Jim kept his hand there as Spock slowly eased himself inside. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored how it felt to have Jim’s slick entrance easily allowed his head and his double ridges inside.

After all these years, Spock rarely gave Jim anytime to adjust and Jim hardly ever complained. Spock kept pressing forward, sliding his entire length in Jim at once, not pausing until his hips rested flush against Jim’s round ass with his cock buried deep in his mate. 

They both panted—Jim at the fullness of Spock’s large girth inside him and Spock at how fucking hot and tight Jim was around him. Jim breathed out slowly, relaxing his muscles just a tab. He slipped his arms around Spock’s neck and shoulders. Dark eyes opened and gazed down at him.

Spock didn’t need permission to move, he just started thrusting as he supported his weight on his hands on either side of Jim’s chest, bending Jim just a tab more so his ass was pointing up with his legs still locked in the crooks of Spock's arm. 

“Fuck, move," Jim sighed.

Spock lifted up and out until his head was only left in then slammed back inside. They set up a quick, harsh rhythm; their mouths finding each other again in sloppy kisses, breathy moans and groans escaping them.

The large, lush mattress squeaked, and their bed creaked with the hard thrusts Spock was delivering to his mate. A whimper couldn't be hold back from Jim when Spock swiveled his hips around a bit, toying with Jim, before thrusting back inside.

After a few moments of pounding down into his mate, he maneuvered Jim a bit more, so Jim was laying back down flat but his legs were still up in the crook of Spock’s arms. Spock leaned over Jim with his knees on the mattress before he started a pummeling pace, spearing into his mate over and over—the new position allowing his ridges to roughly brush across Jim's prostate.

A shark like grin graced green tinted lips when Spock picked up the sounds from his mate. Jim shouted and his fingers dug into Spock's shoulders, when his sweet spot was assaulted dead on. Just like there many, many previous times fucking or making love, Spock seemed intent on abusing his mate’s spot as most of his thrusts hammered against it fully, driving up the pleasure to almost impossible levels.

Jim was babbling nonsense between his moans, mewls, and keens as Spock hammered into his channel over and over. He didn’t know what he was babbling, probably begging for ‘more, more, more’ and ‘harder, harder, harder’—the sound of blood rushing in his ears drowned himself out. 

Sweat coated Jim’s body. He curled his toes as the pleasure started to build up almost unbearably. His aching prick was leaking profusely onto his stomach as his balls tightened up closer to his body. He could feel Spock’s thick bush brush against him as he was fucked into the mattress.

“Spock, fuck, god! Ahh…Spock!” Jim chanted between his other noises. “Nngh! Keep going. I’m close…fuck…so close!

Spock knew he could make his mate cum without touching his cock. He glanced down to the phallus in question and saw it bouncing around between them as Spock continued pumping his hips rigorously. His pace with Jim, when they didn’t take it slow, was always hard and fast. He thought about finishing himself off in Jim's ass and then taking Jim into his mouth but he knew his beloved wouldn’t last that long. He decided to leave the human’s leaking cock alone. Instead, he balanced himself on one hand as he pressed his other to Jim’s meld points. As their minds touched, Jim came undone.

Jim arched his back, threw his head back, and let out a noise that Spock could only describe as a cross between a high-pitched mewl and moan along with Spock’s name.

“Spock!” Jim came, soaking both their stomachs with his cum, as white light flashed over his eyes. Shuddering and trembling in the aftermath of his climax, he was vaguely aware of Spock continuing to pound into him, not quite ready to cum. 

Jim whined at the feeling of being used but he loved it. Spock grunted and groaned and continued pumping his hips, wildly spearing into Jim tight heat over and over again. The pleasure was building all throughout Spock and his cock felt ready to burst. 

 _Spock, cum. Fill me, breed me, just…ah!_ “Spock!” Jim shook through another orgasm that Spock caused to spark and ignited through his mind and body. He muscles spasmed and locked down on the cock inside him. 

Spock let Jim’s pleasure wash over him, egging on his own immense bliss he was feeling. He growled as he thrust into Jim a few more times before slamming all the way in with the sound of skin slapping hard against skin. He stiffening up with his cock buried deep in Jim, his pelvis flush against Jim’s bottom once more.

“Jim,” Spock let out a deep groan. His eye lids fluttering as his seed shot out and started filling Jim’s channel. God how he wished he could breed Jim in that moment.

 _No,_ Jim countered. 

Spock stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of release before he laid over Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. The feeling of Jim around him, filled with his cum caused Spock’s hips to started pumping gently again on their own accord, letting the last of Spock's release to spurt out and into Jim. 

Jim let him. He rubbed his hands up and down Spock’s back, carded his fingers through Spock’s hair and rubbed a pointy ear. Spock started to purr in response.

They both laid there and basked in the afterglow for a while until the tremors in their bodies subsided and Spock stopping coming. After a while, Spock began to feel like dead weight on top of Jim and he groaned exhaustively, pushing against Spock's shoulders. His ass also started to feel sore and extremely full from the pummeling Spock gave him and his seed. 

“T’hy’la,” Jim sighed. “You're heavy and you need to stop fucking me. We’re done.”

Spock stopped his thrusts only to circle his hips with his cock still concealed in Jim to the hilt causing a squishing sound as some droplets of Spock's cock started to seep out. “I could go again," he mumbled into Jim’s neck

Jim chuckled and rubbed his back. “Fuck, I know you can, but not tonight. I’m exhausted.”

Spock kissed Jim’s neck then raised up and kissed Jim softly on the lips. He slowly pulled himself up on his knees and eased his out of his mate. Before putting Jim’s legs down, he watched his seed leak out of Jim.

“Why do Vulcans come so much?"

"To make babies."

"Perv," Jim said.

Spock continued to stare at Jim's now red, wet, and slightly abused hole. "You like it when you are full of my seed and leak with it."

"Stop being a perv, my legs are cramping,” Jim snapped.

Spock put Jim’s legs down and got out of bed. Jim rolled out of bed and on shaky legs, hobbled into the bathroom. Spock followed closely, taking the chance to pat Jim's ass while he walked.

"Help me shower please."

"You do not need to say please." Spock lifted Jim up in his arms bridal style and carried him to the shower and proceeded to make sure his mate was squeaky clean. 

* * *

 

After they were both clean, they returned to bed and got under the covers. Spock cuddled up behind Jim.

“You think he’ll say out of trouble?” Jim asked.

Spock kissed Jim’s shoulder. “No.”

“Yeah, he won’t. He’s your son after all.”

“They are all my sons.”

“True, but personality wise, Sylar and you imps.”

“I am not an imp.”

Jim turned in Spock’s arms. Spock moved to his back and let Jim cuddled against Jim, tucking his head under Spock’s chin. “You take pleasure from torturing others.”

“Only a little bit,” Spock admitted. “Its fun seeing how much I can make someone blled before they die or how much pain they can withstand before begging for death.”

“Imp. Sociopathic, psychopathic, imp,” Jim said before yawning. “Just like Sylar, but I love you. I love all my boys.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied. He felt Jim starting to doze off so he held him closer and helped him.

* * *

 

Six days later, Jim, Spock, Bones, and Sarek drove out to the appointed place at the edge of the forge to wait for Sylar. Jim hadn’t picked up any distress from his son during his time. He did pick up some notes of fun, though, which didn’t surprise him.

As they approached the location, Jim stared out the window and saw his boy in the distance sitting on a rock. Jim smiled and chocked back happy tears that his baby was alright.

“Who is that with him?” Bones asked as they got closer.

Jim saw Sylar on the rock but a figure was kneeling on the ground next to the rock. “Sylar,” he groaned.

They stopped the car nearby and got out. As soon as Sylar saw Jim, he ran over and jumped into his daddy’s arms. Like his father, Sylar was a ~~mama’s~~ daddy’s boy.

“Daddy!” Sylar hugged Jim and nuzzled into his daddy’s neck, scenting him. “You still smell like sa-mekh.”

“As he should,” Spock said. He stood next to Jim and Sylar and patted his son on the head.

Sylar pulled back and started acting giddy again. Bones ran a tricorder over the boy and said he was fit as a fiddle before they all turned their attention to the Vulcan man kneeling by the rock. A rope was around his neck like a make shift collar and leash.

They all arched their brows. Sylar stepped back and grabbed the end of the rope. “I found him wandering the forge so I knocked him unconscious and dragged him back to my cave. I had planned to kill him but he begged for his life and explained…something. I don’t remember so I decided to make him my slave. I have named him Bob.”

The adults blinked. Spock actually smirked, a bit proud of his son until Jim slapped his arm.

“Sylar Sarek Kirk, you know better,” Jim said sternly.

“Daddy,” Sylar tried but Spock reached out and slapped the boy upside his head.

Sarek shook his head and walked over to ‘Bob’. “Name.”

‘Bob’ bowed down before Sarek. “My lord, Emperor Sarek, I do apologize for my presence here at Prince Sylar’s kahs-wan.”

“Name,” Sarek repeated.

“Bob,” the Vulcan trembled and said.

“I made sure he knew his new name,” Sylar spoke.

Sarek turned to his grandson and loomed over him. Sylar bowed his head submissively.

“Spock,” Sarek said.

Spock grabbed his son and placed his hand to the boy’s meld points and pushed inside. He found all the information he needed, how Sylar has subdued Bob and basically made Bob his bitch. Again, he was proud until Jim saw some of the information through their bond and slapped Spock upside the head.

Spock pulled out of Sylar’s mind roughly, leaving some residual pain as punishment. Sylar whimpered and tried to get a cuddle from Jim who told him no.

“Oratt,” Sylar sniffled. “He said his name was Oratt.”

“Yes, that is my old name, my new name is Bob,” Oratt-Bob said. “I live to serve Prince Sylar and the house of Surak. Long live the house of Surak.”

“Oh god,” Jim sighed. He looked down at Sylar who now looked as least impish as one could look. Almost innocent but Jim knew better. Spock could act that way to get out of trouble. “You are in big trouble.”

Sylar nodded and moved to Jim’s side with his head down.

Sarek turned to Oratt-Bob. “Why were you in the forge. I ordered for others to stay away.”

“My apologies, Your Highness. I did not get the orders. I have been on a pilgrimage for the past month in the desert as part of my kolinhar training to clear my mind and emotions. I was on my way to T'Karath Sanctuary. But I now reject my training and only wish to serve the House of Surak and Prince Sylar.”

 _Our son is a menace,_ Jim said. _An adorable cutie-pie menace, but a menace none the less._

_Yes, a force to be reckoned with._

_Spock, not the time to be proud._

_I cannot help it. I am so proud._ “Sylar, erase his memories,” Spock ordered.

Sylar nodded and stepped forward. Oratt-Bob immediately crawled over to the boy and bowed down again.

“Have I displeased you, my lord, my master? I apologize. I will punish myself for my transgressions, my lord.”

Sylar sighed. He was actually bored with the man now. He placed his hands to his meld points and found all the memories relating to him and forge and erased them. He pulled out leaving the man blinking with unfocused and confused eyes. Sylar stepped back next to his daddy and nudged against Jim’s hand.

Jim couldn’t stay mad at his baby for too long. He lifted his hand and placed it around his boy’s shoulders, letting Sylar snuggled against his side.

Oratt looked around before noticing the family and Bones. “Oh Surak. Where am I? Emperor Sarek. Prince Spock. Prince Jim. Prince Sylar. Royal Phyiscian McCoy. Oh Surak, what have I done?” Oratt started to stand and bow down repeatedly to all of them.

McCoy stepped forward and ran a tricorder over him. “You’re okay, buddy. Just dehyradated.”

“We found you wandering aimlessly,” Spock said. “Do you know why you are here?”

Oratt blinked then shook his head. “I remember…I think…something about the T'Karath Sanctuary.”

“Yes, you were on a trek there for your kolinhar training,” Sarek spoke. He pulled out his comm and hailed a transport. “You will be beamed to the hospital and taken care of.”

“Thank you,” Oratt said before nodding. The Vulcan dematerialized a few moments later and disappeared.

Sarek, Spock, and Bones turned to Jim and Sylar. Jim smiled. “Yeah, he’s grounded.”

“No shit,” Bones said as Sylar shot him a look.

“Let us get him his tattoo and then return home,” Sarek said. “He may begin his punishment there.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

Sylar pouted but nodded.

“Weird ass family,” Bones said.

“Weird ass doctor,” Sylar muttered only to have his father flick his ear. 

* * *

 

When they returned home, Sylar was made to stay in his room for the rest of the day. Sebastian entered before dinner and sat on the bed next to his brother who was admiring his IDIC tattoo on his bicep.

Sebastian showed him his own tattoo. “I heard you made a grown man your bitch,” the eleven-year-old said. “I am impressed. It took me a few weeks to get my classmates under my control when I started school and I do not have your mind abilities.”

Sylar grinned. “Thank you.”

“But you know better than to use your abilities in such a way,” Sebastian continued. “We need to be leaders for our Empire, our citizens. They will not respect us, any of us, if you go around and abuse your powers.”

Sylar sighed. “I know. Sa-mekh told me to pick my times when I use them, but sometimes…its so much fun to make someone jump off a cliff or go a little crazy.”

“Indeed, but control yourself better. When I am Emperor, I will need you as my strong arm. I will need people to both fear and respect you. I do not want you to end up like Uncle Sybok or that Loki guy or Hela from the ancient Terran movies daddy has us watch. Everyone likes Thor, but yes, they like Loki but he always screws up or Hela and her evilness. Do you want to be an evil screw up and make me banish you?”

Sylar thought about it. He could probably overthrow his brother one day. At that though he felt a sharp spike of pain throughout his head. He gripped his head in pain and gasp.

 _We do not think that way about our family,_ his sa-mekh’s voice rang through his head as the pain intensified.

“Sylar are you well?” Sebastian asked, sounding worried.

 _Do you understand or will I need to make it clearer?_ Spock growled. Sylar could feel that his daddy also knew what he’d though.

“Yes!” Sylar screamed out and the pain immediately subsided.

Sebastian was staring at him with wide blue eyes. “Sylar?”

Sylar sniffled and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

 _Apologize, my son,_ Spock said softly. Sylar felt love from his daddy seep through. He lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

“I am sorry. I will not think about overthrowing you or being disrespectful every again”

Sebastian blinked and hugged his little brother back. “Um…okay. Apology accepted.” _What the fuck?_

“Thank you,” Sylar said, pulling away.

Sebastian smiled at the boy. “Daddy says I can choose whether to allow you to come to dinner or not.”

“Oh?”

Sebastian nodded and stood up from the bed. He smiled. “And because of whatever just happened, I am going to say no. I cannot have my younger brother thinking of overthrowing me one day. I am the future Emperor of Vulcan and our Empire. You are not. So, have a nice night and we will train together tomorrow before school resumes.”

“Goodnight, Emperor Sebastian,” Sylar said.

“Goodnight, Little Prince Sylar,” Sebastian replied back.

Sylar stuck his tongue out at his brother before plopping back on his bed.

“Hey.”

Sylar turned his head and saw Soren had poked his head into the room. “Yes?”

“You should, tonight after bed, go to daddy and tell him you missed him during your kahs-wan.”

“Daddy already knows I did.”

“Yes, but it may ease your grounding. Snuggles are a plus, too.”

Sylar nodded. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Sammy poked his head in after Soren left. “Want me to sneak you food?”

“No, thank you.”

“Okay.” Sammy grinned. “Good to have you back. Daddy is always a little crazy when one of us is gone. Its best that he be happy so make him happy tonight.”

“I will.”

Sammy left and then Simon and SJ showed up.

“Yes?” Sylar asked, sitting up and looking at his little brothers.

“We played with your toys while you were gone,” Simon said.

“And I used your blanket for a fort,” SJ said.

Sylar grabbed his favorite blanket and held it to him. “Stay out of my room.”

“We’re sorry,” they said.

They then went over to Sylar and hugged him. “We missed you, big brother,” Simon said.

“Yes, missed you very much,” SJ agreed. “Daddy, too. He was very worried and that made us upset that daddy was upset.”

“Did Sa-mekh not keep him sexually satisfied?” Sylar asked with a huff.

“We do not know what that means,” Simon said. “Explain.”

Sylar sighed. “No, because daddy will be even more upset and we do not want that.”

“Okay,” SJ said. “Night, night.”

The boys then left Sylar alone. I-Chaya came in after a while and laid with him until bedtime. Sylar put on his pajamas then walked down the hallway to his parent’s room. The door was closed so Sylar listened at the door for a moment. Usually when the door was closed his fathers were engaged in sexually activity and you could hear the tell-tale noises that they made while copulating. If you heard noises you had to come back at least an hour to two later if you needed something.

But Sylar heard no such noises so he carefully opened the door and poked his head inside. His daddy was on the bed with his back against the headboard. He was reading a book while under the covers.

Jim looked up and smiled. “Hey, baby boy.”

Sylar quickly entered and rushed over to the bed. He jumped onto it and crawled over so he could lay down next to his daddy. Jim chuckled and put his book down on the bedside table. He laid down until his head was on the pillow next to Sylar and wrapped an arm around his middle boy. “Yes?”

“I missed you this week.”

Jim touched Sylar’s cheek. “I missed you too. So much.”

“I was very scared being on my own.”

“Oh. No, you weren’t.” Jim called out his son’s bull.

Sylar sighed. “Okay, so I was not scared. I had fun.”

“I saw. You made a man on a pilgramige your slave.”

“I could not help myself. But I acutally saved him from two le-matyas,” Sylar held up two fingers in show.

“Oh did you?”

Sylar nodded. “Yes. I killed the le-matyas and impaled them on sticks as a sign to back off from the other pack members.”

 _Oh god,_ Jim thought. “And then why did you make Oratt your slave?”

“Because I could and it was fun. Like, so fun, daddy. I can get into anyone’s head and make them do stuff. Just like sa-mekh.”

Jim flicked his son’s pointy ear that was in view.

“Ow, daddy.”

“Sweetheart, you need to control yourself better. I know you are your father’s son and sometimes self-control is hard with you both.”

“Sa-mekh once made a man carve off his own face because he looked at your wrong.”

“I remember. We were in the market. It caused quite a scene.”

“Indeed.”

“But baby, you need to learn from your sa-mekh’s self-control mishaps. Learn and grow and try and be a bit better than sa-mekh.”

 _I heard that,_ Spock said as he was only in the bathroom shaving.

“I meant you too, you crazy person,” Jim called out to him.  He focused back on Sylar. “Please, try and control yourself better or at least ask for permission first before you do something naughty.”

“Who should I ask? What if you are not around to ask?”

Jim tapped his son’s temple. “I am always in your head as is your father. Just use our bond and ask. Or ask Sebastian as he is the eldest and in charge of your little ones.”

“Can I object to that in charge…”

“Nope,” Spock said entering the room. “Chain of command is, Grandfather, Me, daddy, Grandma, Sebastian, Sammy, Soren, and then you.”

Sylar sat up and quirked up a slanted brow. “Actually, chain of command is Grandma, Daddy, and then Grandpa and you.”

Jim started laughing as Spock frowned.

“No, Grandfather is the head of the the house…”

“No, Great-Grandma T’Pau is so actually the chain of command is T’Pau, Grandma…”

“Go to your room,” Spock snapped, pointing to the bedroom door.

“Daddy,” Sylar pouted and made his brown eyes extra cute and big, like an adorable puppy.

“Oh sweetie,” Jim cooed. “That doesn’t work on me.”

Sylar pouted for real.

“But you can stay and cuddle with me,” Jim told him.

Sylar grinned and shuffled under the covers and cuddled up against his daddy, tucking his head under Jim’s chin.

Spock stood by the bed with a pout of his own. “I wanted sex.”

“Too bad,” Jim said. "You get it enough as it is."

“Yeah, too bad,” Sylar agreed.

Spock narrowed his eyes then leaned over and started tickling the boy until he was laughing and trying to breath.

“Spock, stop and come to bed to sleep,” Jim said, swatting his mate’s hands away from Sylar.

Spock climbed into bed on the other side of Sylar and got under the covers. Sylar calmed down and cuddled back against Jim. Spock flicked his wrist and the lights all turned out.

A few moments later, the door opened and Simon and SJ came barreling inside and onto the bed. Simon cuddled up against Spock, next to Sylar and SJ got on Jim’s other side.

Spock sighed but said nothing. Another few moments later, he heard from the hallway Sammy say, “Hey, look, the doors open!”

“They are not copulating,” Soren’s voice came.

 _Spock,_ Jim fussed at him mentally.

_What? We could be copulating now but…_

_Our babies want to cuddle._

The twins then came into the room and climbed into bed onto Spock’s free side.

Spock counted to ten in his head until Sebastian poked his head in. “Come on,” Spock told him.

Sebastian immediately rushed the bed and pushed his way between Simon and Sylar to lay in the middle of the bed under the covers.

 _And you want more kids, Spock?_ Jim asked.

_Yes and as you said we could try again my next time, I am counting the days. Two years, five months and…_

_Shut up and go to sleep, Spock._

* * *

 

A few months later, before a family vacation, Spock was called into a counsel meeting with his father and grandmother, T’Pau. Jim and his mother were asked to attend the dedication of a new warship with Sebastian instead.

They sat at the head of the large table, in chairs that resembled thrones but were not. Spock sat on his father's right hand side, wearing his traditional black tunic and pants with his clan’s name embroidered in silver thread along the front and his crown. His father wore a robe fit for a emperor with his crown on his head. T’Pau sat at the end of the table, the other head, Spock called it, in her regal gowns. She was the Emperor’s mother’s after all.

“Lord Chancellor Salvir,” Sarek spoke to the main sitting near the center of the grand table. “You called this meeting. Speak.”

“My Lords,” he nodded to Spock and Sarek. “My Lady,” he nodded to T’Pau. “Among the lower senators and Vulcan delegates, we have been hearing…discord.”

“Discord?” Sarek questioned. “About what, pray tell?”

“When you bonded with Empress Amanda,” another High Command member, T’Peia, spoke. “As you were not Emperor and ruling our great empire, no one minded that she was human.”

Spock couldn’t contain the growl that came out of him.

“And no one minds now,” T’Peia added quickly.

Teknat, who had often sided with the previous Lord Chancellor Soren before his demise, started speaking. “But with the Vulcan Empire rightly ruling our galaxy, Spock’s bonding to Prince James and the birth of their princes, have created some discussion in the lower ranks about the…purity of the Vulcan blood ruling us.”

Spock snapped up out his chair and was about to lunge and kill Teknat when his father grabbed his ear and forced him to sit back down.

“I see,” Sarek said simply.

“The citizens have always followed the House of Surak’s example,” Salvir spoke again. Since the time of Surak and his leading us to enlightenment and logic, we have always followed.”

“But our blood,” Spock snarled.

“Spock, control thy self,” T’Pau ordered, sending a jolt of pain throughout grandson who whimpered in his seat. “What of our blood?” T’Pau then asked the High Command. “Spock is half, yes. With his bonding to his t’hyl’a, a bond that no one here can deny was bound to occur.”

“Soulmates,” T’Peia nodded. “No, we do adore Prince James and the young princes. We cannot deny Prince Spock the thrown when the time comes. He is the rightful heir as his Prince Sebastian when his time comes. But as you said, Spock is half Vulcan, half human. Fifty percent both ways. Prince Sebastian is…”

“Less than fifty percent,” Spock said.

Teknat spoke. “Which is why we believe that in Sebastian’s time, with the discord murmuring around the other clans, someone may try and keep him or his offspring from the throne…if Prince Sebastian marries and reproduces with one that is not Vulcan. We do not want another clan on the throne or for a member of the House of Surak to go against their own family for the throne.”

Spock looked to his father than his grandmother. They both appeared in deep thought or in communication with one another.

“A proposal then,” Sarek spoke after a few moments.

* * *

 

Jim and Amanda joined their mates and T’Pau in the throne room at High Command an hour later. Sebastian was to wait outside. Jim and Amanda knew their mates were disordered mentally but did not know why.

They approached where their husband sat in their thrones and stood before them. Spock was slouching in his throne, looking grumpy.

“What is going on, adun?” Amanda asked, moving forward to sit sideways in her mate’s lap.

Jim followed Amanda’s lead and sat in Spock’s lap. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Father,” Spock said.

Sarek looked between them. “In order to keep peace in the coming years, I have created a succession to the crown act that will be signed into law by the lower senate and my high command council.”

“Succession to the crown act?” Jim questioned. “Isn’t Spock next and then Sebatsian?”

Sarek and Spock nodded. Sarek continued. “Some are already fearing the…tainting of the House of Surak’s royal blood. The act is to appease this fear. Sebastian must marry a Vulcan in order to ascend the throne when the time comes.”

“Oh Sarek,” Amanda sighed.

“Seriously?” Jim said. “I thought…we were going to let him choose his own mate not force one on him.”

“I am not forcing any particular Vulcan on him,” Sarek said. “He is free to choose his mate and future consort but they must be Vulcan.

“And his offspring, and grandchildren, must marry a Vulcan of fifty percent blood or more to succeed to the throne or keep the throne,” Spock added.

“Oh Surak,” Amanda and Jim fussed.

Sarek held up his hand. “When the House of Surak, by my lineage has reached ninety percent Vulcan blood or more, then the next heir to the throne may marry whomever they wish—human, Romulan, Andorran, etc. My love,” he said to Amanda. “My son,” he spoke to Jim. “The House of Surak is the rightful clan to rule Vulcan and the Empire. We do not want our future grandchildren and greatgrandchildren to have to fight to keep their rightful place on the throne. This way, we stay.”

“But at what cost?” Jim asked. “What if Sebastian falls in love with…with…with a Caitian?”

“Then Samuel, as the second oldest, will take the throne as long as he will marry a Vulcan,” Spock said. “If that isn’t the case then it will go to Soren, and so on until a child of ours is on the throne that is married to a Vulcan and has reproduced with a Vulcan.”

Jim and Amanda fumed. As did Spock. They hated that this was forcing Sebastian to marry a Vulcan when the time came and his own heir would marry a Vulcan, and their heir. He wanted his children to marry who they wished, who they loved.

“Perhaps, we should let Sebastian in on this converastaion,” T’Pau finally spoke.

Jim nodded and Spock opened the doors at the end and motioned for Sebastian to enter. The boy walked over and stood before his family. “Yes?”

Jim got out of Spock’s lap and hugged his son, the future Emperor of the Vulcan Empire.

“What is going on?”

Sarek spoke and explained the proclamation. Sebastian listened. When Sarek was done, Sebastian was silent for a few moments before saying that he agrees.

“Sweetheart?” Jim asked.

“I agree,” Sebastian said again.

“You do?” Amanda and Spock questioned.

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, I do. I understand the need for the act. At school there are a few clans I hear whispered about my human father and tainted blood. Of course, I have put them in their place for such words.”

“Of course,” they agreed.

“But, if this is to limit such talk for future generations, then I agree. Do I have to choose my mate now?”

“No, you don’t,” Jim told him, touching his cheek. “Take all the time you need.”  

Sebastian nodded again. “I shall. Now, when do we go on vacation?”

Spock stood up. “Right now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written a story called Stranded but didn't like how I was going with it so I'm changing it to fit with this family. So next chapter, the family vacation where they end up stranded on a deserted island. I hope to bring back Sulu, Chekov, Ben, Uhura, etc in that as well just not deserted with them :) 
> 
> If you have any other ideas/prompts for this family, let me know. I do like writing them when I am inspired.


	29. Going on Vacation

Jim folded his clothes and packed them into the suitcases laid out on the bed. He had four—two for him and two for Spock since they were going to be gone for a little while. Jim glanced to Spock’s empty suitcases.

 _I am not packing for you,_ Jim told his mate.

_I know._

_Well you need to pack so we can leave on time._

_I know._

_Spock._

_Jim._

Jim sighed and shook his head. He went back to packing his clothes then left and checked on his boys. His older boys had their luggage packed and ready to go and Jim trusted that they had packed well. He stepped into Simon and SJ’s room and smiled.

Sebastian and Soren were being good big brothers and helping their little brothers pack.

“My babies.”

“Daddy, stop being illogical,” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, daddy,” SJ agreed, walking up to his daddy. The four-year-old looked up to him and smiled. “Illogical.”

Jim grinned then picked the boy up and spun him around, making him giggle. Jim then stopped and settled his youngest baby on his hip.

“Ya’ll got this covered?” Jim asked.

Sebastian and Soren nodded.  Jim looked and saw Simon trying to pack his favorite dinosaur toy. “Simon Tiberius, how many toys have you packed?”

Simon looked up at his daddy with his bright blue eyes. “Two.”

“Are you fibbing to me?”

Simon looked guilty. “Okay, I packed nine.”

“Simonsaurus, just a few toys.”

Simon nodded and took out some of his other dinosaur toys from his suitcase and then put two back to take with him.

“Thank you, baby.” Jim then bounced SJ on his hip. “Wanna help me finish packing?”

“Yes!”

Jim kissed his cheek then carried him back to the bedroom. Jim sighed as he found Amanda packing Spock’s suitcase for him.

“Grammy!” SJ called.

Jim placed the boy on the bed and let him jump around. “Amanda, Spock is a grown man. He can pack his own bag.”

“I know, I know, I’m just helping a tad,” she said.

_Spock, you humongous mama’s boy._

_I know,_ Spock said.

_Where the fuck are you?_

_In the hot spring with father, Sylar, and Sammy._

Jim groaned. “Our husbands can’t do anything for themselves, can they?”

Amanda chuckled. She whispered, “Well they fuck us into next week so we can at least pick up after them from time to time.”

“I guess,” Jim chuckled.

While SJ jumped on the bed, Jim and Amanda finished packing before she left to check on a few things. As Jim was about to zip up the bags, he heard a knock knock behind him. Jim turned and smiled.

“JAX!” SJ yelled.

The young Orion walked over to them. “Prince…”

“Don’t with the titles,” Jim told the boy’s part-time nanny. “Just Jim.”

“Just Jim,” Jax greeted. He held up a small bag to Jim as SJ launched himself into Jax’s arms for a hug.

“Oh goodie, thank you.” Jim peeked inside and saw the skimpy swimsuit he planned to wear on vacation that he couldn’t buy himself as his mate wouldn’t let him. SJ saw I-Chaya down the hall then took off after him.

“He’s too cute,” Jax said, looking after the boy before focusing on Jim. “And you’re welcome. I bought myself some too as Stelev just bought us a home with a pool. The store also had some lingerie that Stelev likes me to wear.”

Jim quirked up a brow. “Stelev likes you to wear lingerie? What kind?”

“Thongs, lacy panties, baby dolls, those sorts of things. Don’t you dress up for Spock?”

Jim shrugged. “Not really. He just wants me naked most times.”

“Cease speaking about that with others,” Spock came into the room and growled.

“You are standing there naked and I can’t talk about being naked?” Jim asked. He saw Jax eyeing Spock’s large manhood appreciatively. Jim resisted hitting the Orion but he did snap. “Avert your eyes!”

Jax jumped and looked down to the ground.

Spock chuckled and walked further into the room, grabbing a robe from a nearby chaise as we went and slipping it on. As he walked past he saw Jim’s bag and snatched it away.

“Hey!”

Spock took out the swimwear and shook his head. “No.” He then tore it up.

“Spock,” Jim sighed.

Spock tossed the remnants away then went into the bathroom.

“My apologies for looking, my lord,” Jax said.

“No, no, its fine. Just…keep your eyes to Stelev.”

Jax nodded.

Jim hugged the Orion to make up for the snap. He knew the Orion, as a former pleasure slave, didn’t take confrontation well. “I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, my lor…Jim.”

Jim released him and smiled. Jax smiled back then asked, “Where is it that you are going again?” As he asked, he took out another pair of underwear and slipped it to Jim. Jim quickly hid it in his open suitcase then closed it.

“Sulu-Phera III,” Jim told him. “Sulu’s family owns the small planet. Its Earth-like and is 75% water with three major continents and numerous islands of varying sizes. Hundreds of the islands are purely for fun and relaxation purposes and have no modern technology or vehicles of any kind.”

“Tech deserts?” Jax questioned. “That sounds lovely. It would be nice to get away from all the technology, but I do like it.”

Jim chuckled. “I do too, but we need a nice vacation. Our last one…well…I ended up a bitch in heat for Spock for nearly a week.”

“And that was…unpleasant?” Jax teased. He had recently gone through a Pon Farr with Stelev, his now bondmate and found the experience extremely thrilling and pleasurable.

“Only a little,” Jim replied with a smile. “Oh, the island we are going to can only be reached by planes similar to ones used in the last twentieth, early twenty-first century. They frown on people materializing onto or off the island, but in emergency cases it is allowed as it the use of shuttles.”

Jax blinked. “A plane?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds fun. I wish we could go.”

“Why can’t you? Sulu invited everyone.”

Spock came back into the room. “He is pregnant.”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Jax!”

Jax blushed. “Yes, eight weeks...since Stelev's time.” 

Jim grinned. He remembered the bonding ceremony and then Stelev picking Jax up bridal style and running off with him. 

“Oh congrats," Jim said. "I didn't think you had, you know, gotten the implant."

"I didn't, they have this new serum instead for one time uses."

"Where can you get them?" Spock asked.

Jim glared at his mate. "No." He looked back to Jax. "How is Stelev taking it?”

“JAX! JAX! WHERE ARE YOU? WHO HAS TAKEN YOU? MY LOVE!” they heard Stelev yelling. Soon the Vulcan came running into the room and immediately crowded into Jax’s personal space and started hugging and scenting him. “Do not leave my sight again, ashayam. I must protect you and our child.”

“I see he is taking it as well as any Vulcan can,” Jim said.

Jax signed and nodded.

“Well, we’ll buy you two a souvenir," Jim told him. 

* * *

 

Two hours later, they were all boarded on Spock and Jim’s personal starship on route to the Beta quadrant where Sulu’s planet was located.

Along for the ride were Bones and his family and Stonn and his. Amanda and Sarek had been invited Sarek was near his time and they wished to be left alone which Spock was more than happy to provide. Gaila, Uhura, and Scotty would meet them there as Scotty had been traveling with Uhura for the past few months.

“I ain’t getting on no damn ancient airplane,” Bones grumbled. The adults were all sitting in the large living room like area in the heart of the ship while it traveled at warp. The kids had a play area nearby where the adults had left them. 

“It’s the only way to get to the island,” Carol said.

“Bullshit.”

Jim chuckled at his friend. “It’ll be fun.”

“Fuck that. We’ll all die. Fall out of the sky, crash, and die.”

Carol sighed and stood up, going over to the bar where Stonn was mixing drinks. “He is such a downer.”

“No shit,” Stonn agreed.

“Bones, will it make you feel better if I order Sulu to let you beam down to the island we’ll be staying on?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

Jim nodded. “Fine, I’ll do that.”

“Fucking wuss,” Spock muttered before taking a drink of his Vulcan port.

Bones flipped the Vulcan prince the finger as Carol came back and sat in his lap, handing him a drink. “This trip will be fun,” she said. “We’ll get a sitter and have some alone time.”

“Can we join?” N’Vea asked.

“No,” Bones snapped. “We’re strictly monogamous.”

“No fun,” the Vulcan female sighed. Stonn sat next to his bondmate and put his arm around her.

“Do not worry, adun’a,” he said. “We’re staying with Sulu and his husbands. We can have tons of fun with them.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jim cheered, wanting the conversation to quickly change to something else. “My boys want to check out the amusement park tomorrow. We should all take the kids there.”

“I like the sound of that,” Bones said. “I remember the Six Flags back in Atlanta. Had a blast there growing up.”

“I went to Disney when I was four,” Jim recalled. “Mom then got drunk and we got kicked out. I only got to ride two rides.”

Spock wrapped his arm around his mate. He knew Jim’s memories of Earth were not the fondest. He kissed Jim’s cheek.

“What is an amusement park?” N’Vea asked, genuinely confused.  

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up later that night as he felt something large grinding against his ass. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, finding Spock there, rutting against him with his eyes closed.

“Spock, seriously?” Jim asked.

Spock’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times. “What?”

“Your dick.”

Spock looked down at himself. “Oh.” He looked back to Jim and met his eyes. “Well, since we are awake.” Spock wiggled his slanted brows. Jim sighed and turned over which Spock took as in invitation to put Jim on his back and loom over him. Spock grinned down at his mate.

Jim reached up and flicked the tip of Spock’s ear.

“What?” Spock questioned.

“When was the last time you pampered me in bed, huh?”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it. _A…few weeks._

“Exactly. It’s always you fucking me or me blowing you. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, I do. I get off on it as well, but your mate needs some special attention too, you know.”

Spock smiled. He leaned down and kissed Jim’s cheek. “I am sorry, my empress. I should be a better mate and take care of your needs.”

Jim chuckled. “Yes, you should.”

Spock rubbed their groins together and both let out moans of pleasure. “What do you want me to do, t’hy’la?” Spock asked.

Jim rubbed his pelvis up, enjoying the friction as he thought about what he wanted. “Eat me,” Jim said.

“With pleasure.” Spock leaned down and kiss him. Their noses brushing as their mouths moved, tongues slipping together as Spock deepened the kiss.

Jim moaned and arched up but soon Spock pulled away and flipped Jim over onto his stomach. Jim quickly pulled off his sleep shirt as Spock took off his pajama bottoms to reveal Jim’s plump, round ass.

“No underwear.”

“Spock,” Jim whined. It had been a while since Spock took care of this way. Jim’s cock perked up between his legs. He humped against the mattress for some delicious friction as Spock settled behind him.

Spock ran his hands down Jim’s back, fingers firm and gentle. He ducked his head down and spent a moment tracing the intricate Vulcan scrip tattooed on Jim’s back with his tongue. Jim shivered under him and pressed his ass back. 

Spock shuffled down more and eased Jim’s legs apart. Jim shamelessly arched his back, wanting Spock to get to the good part. Spock’s hands went to Jim’s cheeks, spreading him open.

“You’re so pretty, my empress.”

Jim chuckled. “Thanks, but stop calling me that.”

Spock didn't respond verbally, instead, he leaned down and kissed the base of Jim’s spine, lips trailing a path over the swell of Jim's ass, taking pauses to suck and bit small red marks into Jim’s skin.

Jim gasped quietly when Spock continued. Spock traced his tongue down to circle around Jim’s hole, licking at the sensitive rim. He alternated between thick, broad strokes just shy of actually touching his entrance, and little teasing flicks over it. Jim wiggled his hips, asking for more

“Spock, please,” Jim mewled.

Spock hummed in response before readjusting his grip on Jim’s ass before spreading him wider and digging in. He covered Jim’s entrance with his mouth and sucks hard, drawing a throaty moan from Jim. He tongued at the hole before pressing in completely, lapping at Jim’s hot, tight channel.

Jim gripped the covers under him and arched his back, moving up to his forearms to press his ass back against Spock’s face. He keened when his mate pulled back to lick at his rim again, dipping in shallowly. A shudder works through Jim. Spock gently and lightly bites as the sensitive skin, never enough to hurt.

He lets go of one of Jim’s hips and brings a finger to his entrance, hooking it in and opening him up. Spock quickly gets the right angle to press the finger onto Jim’s prostate, pushing his tongue back in at the same time, drawing a high mewl from Jim.

“Spock, fuck, yes,” Jim pants, getting his knees under himself and spreading them so that he has enough room to get his hand underneath him and wrap it around his cock. Spock rubbed circles over the sensitive nerves and hums, the vibrations tangible against Jim’s skin before he pulled away completely. Jim looked back over his shoulder. His skin flushed pink. “Spock.”

Spock moved and laid down beside him on his back. He patted Jim’s ass and cocked his head. “C’mon.”

Jim sat up. “What?”

“Sit on my face,” Spock said.

Jim’s heart started beating faster. That was a new one for them, but he didn’t hesitate to do as Spock said. He straddled his husband’s head with his ass in Spock's face.

"You're so cute from this angle," Spock said.

Jim shook his head.  "Shut up and get your mouth back on him.”

Spock’s hands grabbed him and pulled him down. Jim gasped as Spock's thumbs had dug into the cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart, making room for his face between them.

Jim whined as Spock wasted no time—his tongue was already moving over him, a thick, wide stripe starting at his perineum and up to his hole, flicking against his puckered entrance. Jim held his breath, Spock's mouth warm and soft against him, the slick noises already audible even though all he was doing was working his tongue against him. His back arched and he pressed himself down onto Spock’s mouth some more.

Between his legs, his cock was aching and stiff, but he kept his hands off of himself. He grabbed the headboard of the bed.

_Can I ride you this way?_

Spock's tongue breached him as he got an affirmative.

“Fuck,” Jim sighed, closing his eyes and pushing himself back into Spock's face, mouth dropping open in a moan as Spock's mouth worked on him. He was sucking his hole, teasing his rim with his tongue. Jim circled his hips, pressing back against Spock’s tongue more. Jim’s breathing hitched. He started a slow pace of riding Spock's tongue.

Spock circling his tongue around Jim’s ass, feeling it start to quiver under his actions. Spock laved at it more with his tongue, getting Jim wetter. He pressed his tongue inside, feeling the muscles almost sucking Spock in.

 _Always so needy,_ Spock thought, pressing his tongue as far in as he could before sliding his tongue out. He licked around Jim’s entrance over and over before humming beneath Jim. His hands changed position, letting go of Jim's hips to grab whole fistfuls of his ass, squeezing it before holding him open, exposing Jim. His mouth was gone, too, and Jim shuddered a little as one of Spock's thumbs swiped over his hole; it twitched, clenching down at the touch, and Jim took a loud, scratchy breath.

"You're so tight. Always so tight," Spock said, his thumb still rubbing him in a circle, working his rim slowly before his tongue replaced it, jabbing into him, over and over. Jim whined weakly, his grip on the headboard tightened as he started rocking his hips a bit faster, pushing his ass further back into Spock's face. 

Soon Spock’s tongue was spearing into him as Jim rode his face. Spock was good—with his hands, his fingers, his cock—but Jim would say that almost nothing compared to how good he was with his mouth when he set to this task. He was eating Jim out so well, his mouth warm and wet and his tongue rough and firm against him at the right moments, until he softened it, teasing Jim's ass. He knew exactly how to read Jim's body and mind, bond or no bond, he knew exactly what Jim seemed to want at any moment—he was licking at his hole, tongue undulating against it, and at the same time, sucking his rim.

Jim gasped and started riding Spock’s face more. He moaned and mewled, letting Spock’s tongue fuck him. The sensation sending waves of heat up over his abdomen.

Looking down his trembling body, Jim watched as precum oozed out of the tip of his cock and down into Spock’s hair. Jim whined at the sight of not only his cock but at Spock’s face hidden under him. Jim leaned his head back and keened, arching his back more as he continued to move against that skillful tongue. He could feel Spock’s nose and puffs of his breath against his perineum and balls.

“Spock,” Jim cried out.

Spock was unrelenting under him, his hands back on Jim's hips, his face buried in his ass as he licked him inside and out. He focused his tongue into a point, pushing roughly into the wet, greedy hole, fucking into Jim with it.

Jim whined and mewled, his breath coming in short pants, as Spock's tongue moved inside of him. He felt the stretch and how Spock's tongue flicked into him repeatedly. Jim took it easily, his skin slippery enough with saliva; he felt himself shuddering as Spock hummed beneath him again, his chest rumbling with it as he slid his hands up Jim's sides, feeling his body, feeling Jim as he rode Spock's tongue.

"Fuck, Spock," Jim moaned, finally caving and wrapping his hand around his length while keeping the other on the headboard. He kept his strokes slow, not wanting this to end too soon. Spock had withdrawn his tongue, licking over Jim's quivering hole now, his tongue dipping in with each pass before he leaned up, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his asshole, sucking and nipping at the rim before delving his tongue in again.

Jim's body stiffened, his cock leaking more. He sped up his hand, working his cock as he rotated his hips more onto Spock’s tongue.

Spock let one hand rest on his lower back as two fingers joined in and swiping over his hole, jabbing them in to tease Jim's spot before taking them out again to use his tongue. He took turns for a while, switching between using his fingers and his tongue.

"Spock," Jim gasped. He cupped his hand around the head of his cock, stimulating the entire tip with his palm as Spock fucked him with his fingers, working his digits in and out slowly.

 _Feels good, right? Me taking care of you?_ Spock asked mentally as his mouth was busy.

 _Yes, yes,_ Jim internally moaned as he outwardly cried out. “Close,” Jim chocked out. He jerked himself off quicker.

Spock was hard in his pajama pants. He felt his cock straining against the fabric but he would take care of it later, after his mate was wrecked.

"I'm almost—" Jim gasped.

Under him, Spock let his fingers slide most of the way out of him. He then pushed them back in, scissoring them and jabbing his tongue in between them. He held his fingers still, rubbing the tips of them against Jim's prostate while using his tongue to spear into Jim. The feeling was new to Jim and enough to push him over the edge. With his hand still pumping his cock, Jim cried out as he shot his load onto the headboard and Spock’s hair.

Jim's thighs shook as he loosened his grip on his spent and twitching cock. Spock still hadn't stopped licking him out, his tongue flexing inside of him, working Jim open even as his muscles clenched and unclenched around the tongue and fingers inside him.

"Spock, I’m done," Jim breathed out. He managed to pull away and plop down on his back on the bed.

Spock moved onto his side and looked down at him. Jim chuckled seeing the streaks of his white cum in Spock’s messy black hair.

“You are done. May I?” Spock asked, reaching down and grabbing himself through his pajamas. 

“Depends,” Jim said a little breathlessly. “What do you want?”

Spock moved onto Jim, straddled his shoulders. He braced a hand on the headboard while the other pulled his cock out of his pajama’s fly. He scooted closer and rubbed the leaking tip along Jim’s lips, silently asking for them to open and let him inside.

Jim licked his lips, his pink tongue nudging against the cock head as he did. “Fine.”

Spock smirked as his mate leaned his head back and opened his mouth beautifully for him. Spock leaned over him and eased his cock into Jim's open mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned as Jim's sealed his lips around him and sucked as Spock pushed in deeper until his whole erection lodged snugly in Jim’s mouth and throat; Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

* * *

 

The next morning, their ship docked at the planet’s star base. They disembarked and beamed down to the airport while Bones and he family were beamed directly to the resort.

Spock carried his luggage in one hand and held Simon’s with the other and frowned as they walked through the bustling airport. Jim wanted them to travel like normal people and not royalty so they were all dressed casually. So far, no one recognized them.

Jim had SJ in his arms while a nice luggage handler pushed a cart with the rest of their luggage. SJ decided he didn’t want to walk through the airport.

 _You baby him too much,_ Spock said.

_Your mother packed your bags, Spock._

_._

_._

_._

_Shut up,_ Spock replied.

Jim looked at him over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at him. They made their way towards the private jet area and approached the ticket counter.

“Kirk,” Jim told them. He sat SJ down on the counter top and ignored the look the attendant gave him when he did so.

“Yes, Sir, I see you are booked with Mr. Sulu’s private jet,” the attendant said. “It is being fueled up now and will be ready for boarding shortly. The private lounge area is just over there.”

“Thanks,” Jim picked SJ up again and the group went to the area where some others were already hanging around. SJ was placed down and Jim watched as he and Simon ran over to the floor to ceiling window and looked out at the various planes.

Spock dropped his bag by Jim and announced he was going to the bathroom before leaving.

Sebastian noticed Sylar stalking away and went after his little brother. He grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

“I was not going anywhere,” Sylar said.

“Right,” Sebastian said in a drawn-out tone. He roughly pulled Sylar to the side and stared down at him.

“What?”

“We are on a family vacation. Behave.”

“I will.” Sylar looked away from his brother and raised a brow. Standing in front of his daddy, quite close, was a brunette male with sizable muscles bugling form his tight shirt. “Seb, look.”

Sebastian turned and spotted the scene. His and Sylar’s eyes narrowed as Sammy and Soren came to stand with them.

“That man is talking to daddy,” Soren said roughly.

“That is not acceptable,” Sammy added.

“Where is father?” Sebastian asked.

“Bathroom.”

Sebastian growled. While their father was not around, they were their daddy’s protectors and another man talking to their daddy was unacceptable. Sebastian held up a signal his brothers were familiar with and they fell in line behind him as he marched over.

Stonn stood in the corner of the lounge by the bar and chatted up a busty human female and her Andorran male companion when his eyes caught the line of Spock’s sons walking purposely somewhere. Stonn’s eyes trailed across the room and snorted at what he found. Jim talking to another male without Spock.

“Dead man,” Stonn said.

“Pardon?” the female questioned.

Stonn looked back to her and grinned. “Nothing, so what island are you two traveling to?

As Sebastian got closer to his daddy and the dead man, he heard them both laugh at something one of them said. Jim stepped a little closer to the man before reaching a hand out and gripping his bicep. Sebastian bit back a growl but heard his brother’s behind him growl as they came up to them.

“Daddy,” Sebastian said.

The man and Jim turned towards them. The man looked behind Sebastian at the line of kids that now consisted of Simon and SJ.

“Cute kids,” he said.

“They are,” Jim agreed. “Boys, this is Roy.”

“Roy,” they all said tersely. Roy nodded at them then turned his attention back to Jim. “So what resort are you staying at?”

“Can I kill him?” Sylar whispered.

Sebastian was actually about to say yes when their daddy finally appeared by Jim’s side and put an around him, pulling Jim close.

“Darling, who is this?” Spock asked sweetly but his eyes were murderous looking.

Roy looked down at Spock’s arm around Jim.

“Spock, this is Roy,” Jim said. “Roy this is my husband Spock.”

Roy glanced down to Spock’s arm around Jim then back to the line of kids. “Oh, my bad,” Roy said. “Married with kids, huh?”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Oh yes.” Jim’s eyes then twinkled in amusement. He looked at his mate. “Spock, Roy and his pals are going to same island as us. Isn’t that neat?”

“Indeed.”

“Yeah, we’ll be at the Blue Flamingo hotel and beach. You two,” Roy look to Jim. “should definitely come and hang out with us.”

“Sounds like a party,” Jim grinned back.

“We do not like parties,” Sebastian said as he and his brothers formed a barricade in front of their fathers between them and Roy. “Good day, Roy.”

Roy chuckled. “Good day, kiddos. Too cute.” Roy then waved and walked away.

Spock and the boys immediately turned to Jim. “What was the meaning of that?”

Jim shrugged. “What? Can’t I make new friends?”

“No,” they all said.

“Uncle Bones is your friend. No new ones.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I can make new friends.”

“He wanted to bed you, daddy,” Sylar spoke. “You only go to bed with father.”

Jim rolled his eyes again and shook his head. “Not appropriate.”

“Kirk party, Kirk party, it is time to board.”

“C’mon, babies, time to board,” Jim said. SJ went to his daddy and demanded to be picked up which Jim granted.

 _We will talk about Roy later,_ Spock said.  _You also touched him._

_Nothing to talk about unless you're jealous._

Spock mentally growled in response.

* * *

 

“Holy shit,” Sammy said in wonderment as they entered their resort bungalow suite a few hours later.

“Don’t say shit,” Jim fussed at his boy. “But yes, holy shit.”

It had four bedrooms, a giant living room area with a connected kitchen and dining room. The living room had glass doors that opened right up to the beach that was for the resort guests only so Spock wasn’t concerned with privacy. The glass doors were also one way so they could see out but no one could see it.

Jim motioned for the bellhop to start putting bags in rooms. Jim and Spock had the master suite with adjoining bathroom. The other three bedrooms were divided amongst the kids.

“I get a bed to myself, right?” Sebastian asked as Jim had his bags placed in a bedroom with a queen-sized bed.

Jim kissed his son’s head. “The perk of being the oldest, yes the bed is all yours.”

Sebastian grinned and nodded before making a dive onto the bed. Spock came into the room and dived onto the bed on top of Sebastian. Jim chuckled at the scene as the two wrestled around for a moment before Spock managed to push Sebastian off the bed.

“Sa-mekh, this is my bed.”

“Nope, I plan to take your daddy in all the rooms, including yours so leave.”

Sebastian and Jim rolled their eyes. The boy looked to his daddy. “Can you not control him?”

Jim shook his head. “Not really.”

Sebastian sighed them jumped back onto the bed and elbow his father in the chest. Jim left them alone and went to the next room where he heard some arguing.

“This is our room, go away,” Soren could be heard.

“No, it is mine, you go away,” Jim head Sylar.

Jim entered the second room which one queen bed again. Sylar was sitting in the middle of the bed glaring at the twins who glared back.

Sammy saw Jim and went over to him. “Daddy, make him leave.”

“Sylar, leave.”

Sylar gaped. “But this is my room.”

Jim shook his head. “Nope, twins are sharing this bed.”

“Do we really have to?” Soren asked.

“You shared my womb for nine months, you can share a bed for a few days. Sylar lets go.”

“No,” the boy fussed.

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his middle baby. “Sylar Sarek, move your ass or I’ll do it for you and it’ll be to put you outside where you can sleep.”

“Fine, I’ll sleep outside.” Sylar got out of bed but before he could pass Jim, his daddy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the third room where Simon and SJ were jumping on one of the twin beds in the room. They stopped and sat down at the sight of their daddy.

Jim pulled Sylar forward and pushed him towards the free twin bed. “You are in here with Simon and SJ. There will be no sleeping outside.”

Sylar grumbled but nodded. Jim looked to his youngest boys. “No jumping on the bed and you two are sharing that bed, okay.”

“Okay!”

Jim left the room, only to peer back in a moment later to find all three jumping on the beds. He chuckled and shook his head before going into his bedroom and started to unpack. Almost as soon he opened his luggage, strong arms wrapped around him from behind and lips started nipping at his neck.

“Spock,” Jim sighed, leaning back against his Vulcan. “What’s up.”

“My dick soon," Spock said, rubbing his hips into Jim's ass. 

“Such a romantic.” Jim gently pushed Spock away. “Tonight, when the boys are asleep we can play.”

“Fine,” Spock groaned before plopping down on the bed. “What are we doing today?”

Jim looked at the clock. “Everyone is getting settled in right now and then in an hour we’re all meeting at the resorts restaurant for lunch.”

Spock nodded then reached his foot out and hooked it behind Jim’s leg, pulling closer. “So, we have an hour.”

“Dada, can we go to that playground?” Simon ran into the room and asked. They had passed one on the walk to the bungalow. 

Spock got out of bed and gave Jim a peck on the lips. “We’ll be outside.”

“Have fun.”

Spock nodded and picked up Simon, putting him over his shoulder. He found SJ a moment later and picked him up as well. The giggled in response. “Boys, playground,” he called to the others.

Sammy and Sylar wanted to come but Sebastian and Soren decided to stay back and read instead. Sylar jumped on Spock’s back while Sammy walked beside them as they went to the playground. Spock was pleased to find it empty as he sat the boys down and watched them run to it and start climbing around.

Simon came back and grabbed Spock’s hand. “Push me on the swing, please.”

“Of course.” Spock picked the boy up and carried him over to the swing set and sat him down. As he started to push Simon, SJ ran over and sat down in the next swing.

“Sa-mekh, me too!” SJ said.

Spock smiled fondly and started pushing them both, Simon with is left hand and SJ wish his right. The boys laughed and giggled when Spock managed to push them really high.

Sylar came over and started to swing as well while Sammy messed around on the monkey bars. Sylar got himself just as high as the little ones before he jumped off and landed several feet away.

“Do not jump off,” he told them.

“Why?” Simon asked.

“Sylar did it," SJ added. 

“Well I do not care if he gets hurt,” Spock told them.

“Hey!” Sylar fussed but then shrugged. He turned back to the jungle gym and joined Sammy, deciding that they’d play the floor is lava to get around to the other side of the playground.

“I wanna jump,” SJ pouted.

“Me too!” Simon agreed. The boys weren’t twins but sure acted like it sometimes.

Spock smiled again. “Fine, but I will catch you. Keep swinging until I tell you to jump.”

“Affirmative!” they agreed.

Spock stopped pushing them and moved to their front. He quickly calculated the arch they’d made when they jumped and stood in front of SJ several feet away.

“Jump when ready,” Spock told SJ. SJ gave him a big grin and when it was time he let go and jumped. Spock laughed as he caught him and twirled him around before setting him down on the ground. SJ hugged his leg then saw what Sylar and Sammy were doing and ran off to the join them.

Spock turned back to Simon whose speed had slowed down. Spock stepped closer. “Ready.”

Simon shook his head. “Too far away. You won’t catch me.”

Spock shook his head. “I will catch you, my sa-fu. I always will. Jump.”

Simon hesitated a moment but then decided to jump. He swung back and forth, then back and when he came back towards Spock he let go. Spock caught him effortlessly and spun him around like he’d done with SJ before setting him down on the ground. He knelt before his second youngest boy.

“See, I caught you.”

“Affirmative.”

“Was it necessary to be scared of a little jump?”

“I guess not,” Simon admitted.

Spock grinned then started tickling the boy. Simon laughed hysterically before Spock eased off and picked him up, upside down and carried him over to the jungle gym to see what the other boys were doing. The boys were climbing and jumping, going from one gym structure to the next.

“Where is the end?” Spock asked.

Sammy pointed to the large spiral slide at the tower of the last gym structure. “There.”

“Good luck getting there,” Spock told them. Simon squirmed in Spock’s arms and Spock righted him, setting him on his feet on the ground. “Care to join them?”

Simon shook his head and looked around. He spotted a giant chess set and grabbed his father’s hand and pulled. “Play with me.” Spock allowed his son to pull him over to the chess set. He stood on one side and Simon on the other. While they played, he kept an eye on his other boys.

“King me!” Simon announced as he dropped a giant checker piece at Spock’s side several minutes into the game.

“No.”

Simon made a grumpy face and looked up at him. “Yes.”

Spock chuckled and kinged the piece. He glanced to the others and saw they were trying to jump across a five-foot gap between two of the gym structures…from one climbing structure to the next. Spock opened his mouth to tell them not to but Sammy had already jumped and made it across. Spock nodded impressively. Sylar went next to and made it as well.

However, when SJ lined himself up to jump Spock spoke up, “SJ, do not jump.”

“Why?”

“It is too far.”

“Nuh-uh!” the four-year-old argued. “Big brothers did it.”

“Yes, but they are bigger and…” SJ pouted at Spock and he instantly caved. “Fine, jump, but if you hurt yourself…” Spock trailed off as the boy jumped and came up short, hitting his chin and mouth on the climbing bars he was trying to jump onto and falling to the ground with a thump.

“Shit,” Spock sighed as his youngest immediately started crying

 _Spock!_ Jim fussed through their bond.


	30. Fun at the Beach

Jim stood with his hands on his hips as he watched Bones patch up the split in SJ’s lip and chin. The boy was sobbing lightly in Spock’s arms while the doctor worked.

“I told him not to,” Spock tried.

“Uh-huh,” Jim merely replied.

“His brothers jumped and made it.”

“Uh-uh.”

“You know I am all for the practice of letting them fuck up to learn not to do something.”

Jim glared and nodded. “Yeah, and I’m for it too but you knew better in this instance. It was too far for him to jump.”

“You were not there.”

“But I know,” Jim countered.

Spock internally sighed, knowing when to stop arguing with his mate.

“Alright, all healed and no scars or missing teeth,” Bones said as he finished up and moved away. SJ sniffled and made grabby hands to his daddy who happily picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Jim cooed, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

“Better,” SJ replied, cuddling into his daddy’s embrace.

“He’ll be fine,” Bones spoke. “Just a small cut.”

“Just a small cut my ass,” Jim muttered.

“He did bleed a lot,” Sylar spoke up.

Spock hit the boy upside the head as Jim glared at Spock.

“You hit them a lot, you know,” Bones commented.

Spock looked at he doctor with a raised brow.

Bones rolled his eyes. “Just saying.”

“I’m hungry,” Amelia spoke up from where she was sitting on the floor with Simon doing a puzzle.

“Yeah, me too,” Sammy agreed.

Joanna didn’t look up from her comm as she added, “You’re always hungry, fatty.”

“Hey, I’m not fat. I’m a little husky. A bruiser.” Sammy looked to his daddy. “Right?”

Jim smiled and nodded. “Our little enforcer.”

Sammy preened at that and then stuck his tongue out at Joanna.

Jim stood up and adjusted SJ on his hip. “Its time to meet everyone now anyway so let’s get going.”

Carol stood up with their youngest, David, on her hip and agreed.

* * *

 

Jim handed SJ to Spock to hold as they entered the private outside eating area of the restaurant. A large table was set up with twenty-one chairs and two highchairs that were holding two baby carriers. But the babies, as Jim was heading for, where in Ben and Chekov’s arms.

“Oh, look at them!” Jim cooed as everyone shuffled into the room and found a seat. Sulu stood over his husbands proudly as he’d knocked them both up nearly as soon as they were able to get pregnant.

In Ben’s arms was their four-month-old daughter, Demora. Jim touched her little cheek then looked at Chekov who held his and Sulu’s four-month-old son Alexei in his arms.

“How far apart are their birthdays?” Carol asked, coming over to look at the little ones.

“Nine days,” Ben said. “I went into labor first and as soon as we brought her home and got settled in Pasha went into labor.

“Back to the hospital we went,” Chekov said, his Russian accent thick. “And now, we have two babies.”

Spock clapped Sulu on the shoulder. “Congratulations. When will you breed them next?”

“Spock,” Jim fussed.

“What?”

Sulu chuckled as Ben and Chekov blushed. “We plan to let these two,” Sulu placed his hands on his husband’s shoulders. “Breed each other next.”

“Logical,” Spock agreed as Stonn looked over the kids before he and N’Vea took their seats and made sure their twins, T’Via and Sevek were in their booster seats properly.

“They are cuties,” Bones looked over them and said.

They all took their seats and Ben and Chekov put the babies in their carriers to nap as Scotty and Uhura came into the room. They went around and offered hugs before sitting down.

“Where’s Gaila?” Jim asked them.

“She was walking here with us when she saw a few people she’d like to get to know better,” Uhura said.

“All I did was say ‘hi’,” Gaila announced coming into area right after them.

Jim put his hand to his head and sighed.

“Daddy,” Simon asked. “How come your boobies don’t stick out like hers?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian asked his eyes were glued to Gaila.

Spock growled. “There are children present.”

Gaila shrugged and pulled out a bikini top from her short shorts and put it on, coving her herself. “Kids, no kids, you can walk around topless here.”

“I made that rule,” Sulu said proudly.

“I like it,” Stonn nodded. “Its nice to see you again Ms. Vro.”

Gaila cocked her head to the side and stared at Stonn. “Did we do it?”

“Several times,” N’Vea spoke. “All three of us.”

Gaila looked her over than grinned. “Oh, now I remember. You’re a screamer.”

“So is Ben,” Sulu said. He nodded to Stonn. “You can try him later while I have a go at your…”

“Enough!” Jim fussed. “There are children present.” Jim nodded down the table at their kids sitting and staring at them. Some in confusion and some knowingly. Bones was glad his Joanna and other kids were part of the confused crowd.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chekov spoke for his group. “We forget sometimes. Sulu behave.”

“I will behave now but not later,” Sulu said.

“Heard you three have a big house with a playroom,” Gaila started but as Sulu and his husbands nodded Spock growled and they shut up.

“For a PG topic, what has everyone been up to lately that doesn’t involve s-e-x?” Carol asked, wanting the conversation to change as well. Jim smiled thankfully at her.

“Uhura and I got married,” Scotty announced.

Everyone gaped at them and only stopped when two waiters appeared and took orders. Once the orders were placed, Carol spoke. “Married? Why didn’t you tell us? When did this happen?”

Uhura smiled. “Last night when we arrived.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

Scotty nodded. “We were taking a midnight stroll and came across an all night chapel and thought…”

“What the hell?” Uhura finished. She held up her left ring finger and showed off the gold band. Scotty held his hand up too. “I’m off the market.”

“Congratulations,” Carol and Jim said, followed by everyone else.

“Thanks.”

“When will you breed her?” Spock asked.

Jim rolled his eyes at his mate.

Uhura scoffed. “Breed? Fuck that. Not for a very long time.”

“We’re still career oriented.”

“You are a master assassin,” Bones said to Uhura. “And you,” he looked at Scotty. “The Empire lets you do whatever you want with ships and ship building. Where else are your careers going to go?”

Uhura shrugged. “Maybe I want a career change and plan on running for the galactic senate?”

“Speaking of senate,” Sulu spoke. “I heard,” he looked at Jim and Spock. “That a succession act is being passed for the royal house.”

Jim nodded solemnly. “Yeah, the stupid Vulcan senators and delegates want to make sure the House of Surak’s Vulcan blood stays mostly Vulcan.”

“I have to marry a Vulcan when the time comes,” Sebastian announced.

“Damn,” Ben said.

Sebastian shrugged. “What is is. I do not mind. There are several in my age group at school who would make fitting mates and future consorts.”

“One,” Jim said. “Please just marry one person.”

“I shall, daddy,” Sebastian said.

“He can always have a royal mistress or…what’s the male version of mistress?” Gaila muttered. “Master?”

“Paramour, I believe,” Sulu said. “Royal paramour, lover or mistress.”

Spock picked up his fork and pointed it at Sulu and then Gaila. Gaila took a drink of her wine and cock up a brow, daring him to.

“Sa-mekh, do you have a royal mistress or paramour?” Sammy asked. “What is a mistress and paramour?”

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard some of his friend’s chuckle.

“No,” Spock said simply.

“Then I will not have one,” Sebastian said. “I will have a bonding like my fathers and my grandparents. Monogamous, as we do not share.”

“Logical,” Spock said, his eyes and fork still aimed at Gaila.

Jim touched his hand and made him put the fork down. “Moving on, yes, Sebastian will have to marry a Vulcan of his choosing which will not happen for a very long time. What else has everyone else been up to?”

“My work in new torpedoes has taken an interesting turn,” Carol spoke.

“That’s right,” Scotty spoke. “I’m helping to designer larger destroyer class of starships to house the new torpedoes.”

“Don’t torpedoes blow stuff up?” Amelia asked.

“Yes, darling,” Bones replied.

“Can I blow something up?” she asked.

“I want to too!” Simon agreed and soon the other kids started chiming in.

Jim and Bones exchanged a look. _We all are weird, aren’t we?_

* * *

 

After the interesting lunch, the group disbanded to do their own thing for the day, although Jim did notice Stonn, N’Vea, and Gaila leave with Sulu and his husbands mentioning something about putting their little ones down for an early nap.

Jim shook his head at them, not judging their polyamorous activities. He and Spock took the kids back to their bungalow and to change into their swimwear. Carol and Bones were taking their kids to a pool instead of the beach as Amelia read a book about sharks and refused to go near the ocean.

“I do not want to go swimming,” Simon announced. “I do not like the water.”

“I want to,” Sammy and Sylar spoke, already having undressed and now stood in the nude in the living room.

Jim shook his head then glanced behind him to Spock and saw he was standing there nude as well. “Like fathers like sons. Go put your swimsuits on!” They rushed out of the room to do so but Spock stayed.  He looked back to Simon who was now joined with Soren.

“I do not wish to swim either. There is a small marine rescue center not far from here that I would like to visit,” Soren said.

“Do they have fishies?” SJ asked, standing in the nude as well. “I want to see the fishies!”

“Put your clothes back on and sa-mekh will take you three,” Jim said.

“What?” Spock questioned.

Jim turned back to his mate. “I would like to spend some time on the beach with our other boys. You go to the marine center with SJ, Simon, and Soren. So, put your clothes back on too.”

Spock looked out the glass door towards the beach then back to Jim. He nodded. “That is satisfactory. I will take them.”

Jim smiled and gave him a kiss. “Good boy.”

_Do I get a present later?_ Spock asked.

_Depends on if any of my babies get hurt again._

* * *

 

Jim made sure Spock had already left with his group before going into the bedroom and riffling through his suitcase for the swimsuit he’d packed. He found it easily and quickly undressed. Jim tugged on his short, swim shorts then grabbed some sandals he packed and slipped them on as well before adding a light cotton, short sleeve button up shirt to the outfit.

He turned to leave the room and jumped seeing Sammy, Sylar, and Sebastian standing in the doorway. Jim smiled. “Ready to go boys?”

“That is not proper swimwear for you,” Sebastian spoke.

“Says who?” Jim grinned. The shorts were short, tight, made his ass look heavenly. He had hoped to wear them in front of Spock to turn his mate on a bit.

Sebastian’s identical blue eyes met his. “I say, sa-mekh says, we all say. Please put on another pair of swimming shorts. Or else.”

Jim shook his head. “Or else what?”

“I will destroy them,” Sylar said holding out his hand.

“You do that and you won’t ever leave this bungalow the whole vacation. Boys, its hot out there. The shirt covers most of it. Let’s go swim and have fun.” Jim walked past them and grabbed up a bag of towels and sunscreen before heading for the back door of the bungalow and opened it.

The boys stared at him.

“Sa-mekh will not be pleased,” Sammy said.

“Sa-mekh is not here right now,” Jim replied. “You can all tattle on me later but for now, lets go swimming. Oh, maybe we can go on a raft ride?”

Sebastian exchanged a look with his brothers.

“I do like raft rides,” Sylar said.

“And I want to swim,” Sammy added.

Sebastian nodded. He looked back to his daddy but found he was already out of the door and heading towards the beach. “Daddy! Wait up!”

* * *

 

Spock paused in his trek down the road towards the marine center. He glanced back, down the road towards the resort and raised a brow. He knew something was off but didn’t know what.

Simon and SJ tugged on his hands. “Dada! Keep going!”

“The fishies!” SJ said.

Spock turned back and continued walking with his babies. “Yes, yes, fishies.”

“I read that they house a dozen or more rescued marine animals that are native to his planet,” Soren told him. “They also have a small dolphin like animal called a phinert that was rescued from a fishing net two months ago that they plan to release soon.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said.

Soren smiled up at him and nodded. “They also have a touch pool of local marine life that you can touch.” He looked at his little brothers who eyes were beaming at the work ‘touch’. “Touch gently though.”

They nodded.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the marine center, Spock paid their admission and a lot extra as a donation which caused the attendant’s eyes to nearly bug out of their head. Spock nodded and then led his boys inside.

“Fishies!” the young ones yelled as they immediately came to a ginormous tank with hundreds of colorful fish swimming about. Simon and SJ ran over and pressed their hands and faces to the tanks glass and looked around.

“These are actually fish bred from saved Terran species,” Soren announced.

“Seriously?” Spock asked, surprised.

Soren nodded. “As the attack on Earth had been known to come for a few weeks, many scientists look necessary action to save as many species, both from marine and land. Most of the original saved animals have passed but their children and grandchildren live on. There is, though, a herd of elephants on Risa that once lived on Earth and several whales and other animals that live longs lives are still around on various planets.”

“I honestly did not know that,” Spock said. “I mean, I knew that a rescue effort had taken place to save as many species as possibly but I did not know to the extinct it had occurred.”

“We do not have any Terran animals on Vulcan, that is probably why you did not know,” Soren said. “Most are on planets more like Terran such as Terra Secundus. They have nearly repopulated some near extinct animals from Earth.”

Spock smiled. “I guess I should pay closer attention to the happenings in my Empire that do not include killing people and blowing stuff up.”

Soren smiled back and nodded. “Affirmative.”

Spock put his arm around Soren and pulled him to his side.

Simon turned around. “That fishie looks like Dory.”

“Oh, and Nemo!” SJ exclaimed. He looked at his daddy and brother. “Is there a Bruce shark here? I like sharks.” SJ had been the one to share his shark book with Amelia that caused her shark fear.

“No sharks,” Soren said.

“Aw, dammit,” SJ fussed.

Spock reached out and flicked the little one’s pointy ear. “Language.”

“Sorry,” SJ rubbed his ear and replied.

“Can we see that phinert?” Simon asked. “The dolphin thing?”

Soren nodded. He looked around and found a map to the center. “It is this way,” he pointed down a hallway lined with more tanks. SJ took off running. “Fishies!”

Spock reached out his hand and telekinetically halted his son, lifting him just a few inches from the ground. “Spock James.”

SJ giggled and floated there while his sa-mekh and brothers caught up to him. Spock released him only to pick him up and put him on his shoulders to keep track of him. He looked to Simon. “Do I need to hold your hand?”

Simon held his hand up and nodded. “Yes.”

Spock took the hand then just because, took Soren’s as well who groaned lightly that he was ten and a big boy.

* * *

 

Jim laughed as he and his older boys were dragged in a raft behind a speed boat. They bounced around the water surface and occasionally flew up and off and into the water only to get back on the raft and go again.

Usually it was Spock who hung out with the older ones more, but not today. Jim relished in spending time with his all his sons. He trained with them, when he could, they went hiking, but usually they preferred their stronger, Vulcan father for those activities and came to Jim for cuddles.

_Not today,_ Jim thought, laughing some more as hit a wave and flew up and off into the water. They continued this for nearly an hour before their time was up and they were brought back to the beach. Jim put a towel down under a vacant umbrella and laid on his back to relax and calm down.

“Daddy, come on,” Sylar knelt beside him and pulled on his arm. “We’re going back into the water to play. Sebastian got us boogie boards.”

Jim picked his head up. “Where’d you get boogie boards?”

Sebastian held them up. “I made the boat driver give us his.”

“Sebastian George,” Jim sighed.

“What? He was not using them and Sylar picked up that he was thinking illicit thoughts about you which is unacceptable.”

Jim shook his head. “Fine, but give them back later.”

“Okay.”

Sammy grabbed one from his brother as Jim stood up and ran with them to the water and dived in when it was deep enough. Jim helped Sammy get on and watched him catch a wave, cheering as Sammy laughed and rode it to the shore. Next, Sylar went but his wave didn’t take him far. Sylar swung his hand out and used his abilities to make a big wave that carried him to shore but also caused a few people to nearly drown.

“Freak wave,” Jim called out as the people headed back to shore. “Sorry,” Jim muttered before giving his son a look. Sylar merely grinned in response.

Sebastian went next when Sammy came back until they all had had turns expect for Jim. They talked and cheered their daddy into taking a turn and laughed as Jim tried to stand up like a surfer only to fall into the water.

They continued playing the water for a while longer before Jim need to rest and laid back down on his towel under the umbrella. The boys laid with him for a while before getting and deciding to build a sandcastle. Jim sat up and watched, taking out his PADD from his bag and snapping a few pictures.

Jim was startled out of his trance of watching his boys when a volley ball landed next to him and kicked up sand on him.

“Sorry!” a man called. “My bad!” The man appeared and Jim looked up to him as the kids started to growl.

“Roy,” Jim said.

“Its Jim!” Roy said before looking at the growling kids. “And your kids. Hey, kids.”

“Hi,” they all said tersely.

Roy looked back to Jim and Jim couldn’t help but blush as the man’s eyes roamed over him. Jim was only wearing his short shorts.

“We’re um…playing a volleyball game. Care to join?”

Jim looked at his boys. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m having an afternoon with my boys.”

“They can play too! The more the merrier!”

“ROY! C’MON!” the group called out.

“Well boys? Want to play?”

They narrowed their eyes at Roy. “No.”

Jim looked up at Roy. “Thanks for the offer but no. Have a nice day, Roy.”

“Yeah, yeah, you two. Bye boys.”

“Bye Roy,” Sebastian and Sammy said.

“Die Roy,” Sylar muttered.

Jim snapped his fingers at Sylar and told him to be nice as Roy turned and left them alone.

“He was thinking illicit thoughts about you,” Sylar said.

“You say that after every time I talk to someone that isn’t your father,” Jim said, crawling over to them and joining in their castle building. “I don’t think I believe you. And the word you want is salacious, not illicit.”

“No, illicit is right as others are forbidden to think about you,” Sebastian said.

Jim shook his head then flicked some sand at him. Sammy perked up and sniffed the air just then. “Something smells good.”

Jim looked around and caught a food truck advertising gooey, fired goodies. “Oh, I think its that. Let’s go get…” Jim trialed off as Sammy was already up and following his nose to the truck. Jim chuckled and stood up. He grabbed the bag as it had credits and started after his son, telling the other boys, “We’ll be back, don’t go anywhere.”

“We will not,” Sebastian replied. When Jim and Sammy were up on the boardwalk at the food truck Sebastian grabbed Sylar by his arm and they walked over to the volleyball game. They stood on the side lines until Roy notice them.

“Hey, boys, care to join us?”

Sebastian nodded and went to the opposite team as Roy while Sylar went to Roy’s team. The brother’s exchanged a look and nodded when the game started. After a few moments, it became Sebastian’s time to serve just as Jim noticed where they were and came over to the volleyball area with Sammy.

Roy’s gaze went right to their daddy.

Sebastian eyed Roy then nodded to his brother. He tossed the ball into the air, raised his hand back, and smacked the hell out of it. The ball flew over top of the net and, with Sylar’s help, soared right into Roy’s face. The boys withheld a grin as Roy held his face in his hands and doubled over.

“Shit,” Jim fussed, running over to Roy. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck no!” Roy yelled. “I think my nose is broken!”

“Is that a point?” Sebastian asked innocently as the others rushed over to Roy.

“Sebastian, Sylar,” Jim fussed at them.

“Daddy, we were just,” Sylar cut himself off at the glare their daddy gave them.

“Sebastian, you didn’t need to spike the ball like that,” Jim said. “And you,” he looked at Sylar. “You know what you did.”

Sebastian casually walked over. “I served the ball. It was not my fault Roy’s attention was elsewhere.”

Roy took his hand from his face revealing red blood seeping out of a clearly broken nose. Sebastian and Sylar did not feel the slightly bit remorseful.

“That does indeed look broken,” Sylar said. “I believe I saw an urgent care facility not too far from here.”

Roy snarled at the boys and tried to lunge at him but Jim kicked his feet out from under the man.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jim glared down at him. “They’re kids. My kids.”

“They…”

“They did what?” A menacing voice snarled from behind them all.

Roy sat up on his knees. They all turned and found Spock standing there with SJ sitting on his shoulders while Simon and Soren stood by his side glaring. All four were wearing colorful marine center souvenir shirts. Sammy sat on a bench nearby, watching intently while eating a large fried twinkie on a stick.

“They…” Roy tried but Spock arched a brow and Roy screamed out in pain. Roy grabbed his nose as more blood gushed from it. His friends ran to him and helped him up.

“No, Roy, it’s not worth it,” one friend said. “Just an accident man.”

“Dude’s a Vulcan, he’ll kill ya.”

“Also, I think it’s the royal family,” another, smart one, said.

The friends all paused in their helping up of Roy and looked between Jim, Spock, and the kids.

Roy’s eyes widened. “Fuck it is, Prince James and Prince Spock.” They all immediately and dropped and started bowing.

“We did not mean…” one tried to but Spock waved his hand dismissively as a crowed was starting to gather.

“Just fuck off to urgent care and stay away from this area of the beach,” Spock said.

Roy nodded and allowed his friends to lead him off.

Jim walked over to Sebastian and Sylar, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at them with a frown.

“Why did you do that?” Jim asked as Spock said, “Good boys.”

Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Spock, this is not a good boy moment. They had no reason to do what they did.”

Spock stepped closer to Jim and let his gaze roam over his mate. “Boys, what is wrong with what daddy is wearing?”

“Too small,” SJ said.

“That is the reason,” Spock said. “You wear that and others perceive that you are available and open for copulation with them.”

“Spock, I’m in a swimsuit,” Jim countered.

“He was thinking salacious and illicit thoughts,” Sylar said.

“I know he was,” Spock spoke. He mentally showed Jim what Roy had been thinking, most of it had to do with Jim’s plump pink lips wrapped around…

“Okay, okay,” Jim stopped Spock. “I get it. He wanted me, but we all know I only have eyes for you.” Jim poked Spock in the chest. “I like wearing these short shorts because its hot outside. That’s all.”

_And you also like to get a rise out of me,_ Spock argued.

_Perhaps._ “Still, do not go around hurting others,” Jim said to his boys. He then added after a pause, “Without asking permission first. Got it?”

“Yes, daddy,” they replied.

“Good.” Jim looked at Spock and raised his brows at the shirt. “Didn’t know you were into tie-dye.”

“Simon picked it out.”

Jim smiled. “Its cute. You all look cute. Did you have a fun afternoon at the marine center?”

SJ nodded and then yawned.

“Oh, looks like its nap time.”

SJ shook his. “No nap.”

Jim internally sighed.

* * *

 

The younger boys couldn’t be coaxed into a nap when they returned to their bungalow. He had the boys take turns in the showers, cleaning off and getting on their regular clothes to go to dinner. Jim tried to take a quick shower by himself while Spock played a video game in the living room with the kids, but as soon as Jim stepped under the water in the shower and started soaping up, someone joined him.

“Spock.”

“It is logical to shower together to save time and resources,” Spock replied. He placed his hands on Jim’s waist and turned him around to face Spock.

“Yes, logical,” Jim said, wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “No sex, though.”

Spock pouted as his hands traveled down and grabbed Jim’s wet, soapy ass—a cheek in each hand.

“Spock, the boys are in the living room.”

“Just a quickie.”

“No.”

“A blowjob?”

Jim rolled his eyes but dropped to his knees anyway. Spock’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Jim grinned then stood up again.

“Nope.”

Spock growled as Jim turned back around and grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair.

“Tonight,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled then bumped his ass back against Spock’s semi. “Maybe.”

Spock went to grab Jim’s hips and perhaps coax him into a quickie anyway when a small voice interrupted.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!”

Jim poked his head out of the stall and smiled at his baby. “Sa-mekh and I will be out in just a moment.”

“Okay, I’ll wait,” and SJ did standing the bathroom doorway and waiting, much to Jim’s amusement and Spock’s slight irritation.

Jim quickly cleaned off then stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. “Hurry up, Spock. The boys are hungry.” Jim called over his shoulder as he led SJ out of the room.

Spock muttered to himself then quickly cleaned off.

* * *

 

After dinner with Bones, Carol, and their kids, the royal family caught the sunset on the beach, lounging on blankets together until the stars came out.

When most were nearly falling asleep, they went back inside and everyone went to bed, including Spock who was actually tired.

An hour after midnight, though, Spock woke up from a very pleasant and stimulating dream where his mate was bouncing on his cock to find he was alone in bed with a very prominent and aching erection. He blinked and stared at the tent in the covers over his cock before looking to the side where Jim was supposed to be and found it empty. He frowned.

_Where are you and why did I not wake up with you on my dick?_ Spock questioned.

_I’m in the bathroom. Come join me._

Spock grinned and quickly climbed out of the bed. He briefly paused to make sure their door was shut before tearing himself away when he felt a jolt of pleasure from his mate that he should be making.

Spock nearly stomped into the adjoining bathroom. He paused in the doorway and snarled. His mate, his Jim, was in the large tub, stroking himself. Spock stepped closer and peered into the tub. Through the soapy bath water, he saw two of Jim’s fingers slipping in and out of his hole.

“How dare you,” Spock snarled. “That is mine.”

Jim chuckled then keened and arched his back when he brushed against his sweet spot with his fingers. “It’s mine, actually.”

Spock growled in response.

“Well come join me and take what’s supposedly yours,” Jim told him. He gave his mate a sultry look and made a show of leaning his head back and moaning, pumping his cock a little faster, splashing water around.

Spock didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped into the tub and went down on his knees. He leaned over Jim and dipped his head, catching Jim’s lips with his own. Jim automatically opened his mouth when an insistent tongue licked and prodded against his lips. Jim turned his head so he could kiss back more easily. Spock dominated the kiss, as he always did. He placed his hands on Jim’s knees and made the blonde open his legs and force them to part.

Jim then felt the hands move from his knees down his thighs. Jim shivered when the hands then slid down under his thighs and gripped the thick flesh, hoisting him higher against the smooth, cold surface of the tub. Jim clasped his legs around Spock's waist. He let go over his cock and removed his fingers from his ass to wrap them around Spock’s strong, broad shoulders. He moaned encouragingly when Spock’s hot mouth latched onto his bottom lip and sucked on it before biting down and pulling away.

“Spock,” Jim sighed, licking his bottom lip and tasting a bit of his blood.

Spock smirked then moved his mouth to a particularly sensitive spot right above his collarbone while a hand trailed up Jim’s smooth, wet torso to pinch and rub one of his nipples for a few moments before both his hands disappeared beneath the water surface. Spock’s mouth went to Jim’s ear and licked the round shell.

“How long have you been fingering yourself and dream fucking me?” Spock asked seductively.

Jim groaned when Spock’s right hand closed around his hard member. “Not too long. Like five, ten minutes maybe.”

“Naughty, t’hy’la,” Spock said.

“Well I do owe you for wearing those shorts today.”

“Indeed, you do, but I would have gladly taken a blow job.”

Jim’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Well get off of me and I’ll give you one.”

“Nope.” Spock bent down and bit Jim’s neck as his left hand cradled Jim’s balls and rolled them in his hand. He watched Jim roll his eyes back and moaned. He slipped his hand down more and easily slid three fingers inside Jim. His mate has loosened himself a tad, but not too much. Spock leaned back down and claimed Jim’s lips and mouth in a heated kiss as he started moving his fingers, stretching him slowly.

Jim kissed Spock back, nipping at the Vulcan’s bottom lip playfully. Spock’s chest rumbled in response.

Jim wriggled his ass on the three intruding fingers and felt water sloshing gently against his skin. Those fingers brushed against his prostate. Spock grinned when Jim broke the kiss to moan his name. Spock shoved his fingers in deeper and prodded his sweet spot. Jim moaned again, burying his face in Spock’s neck while his body jerked in response and his legs tightened around Spock’s waist.

Spock released Jim’s manhood, not wanting his mate to come just yet.

"Hmm, more…" Jim breathed. “Fuck me.”

Spock shivered violently when a small tongue touched his collarbone and licked a path up to his ear where the shell was licked before the pointy tip was grabbed between two plump lips and suckled on. Spock groaned. One hand grabbed Jim's chin, moving his mouth away from his ear. He pressed his mouth hungrily against Jim's, thrusting his tongue in immediately and curling it around Jim’s, while his other hand impatiently grabbed his own hard cock and started pumping his shaft to get it nice and lubricated.

Jim whimpered when the fingers were yanked out of him, only to be replaced with something hot, big and blunt.

Spock didn’t ask for permission, he rarely did, before he pushed in, slowly stretching Jim more.

Panting, Jim threw his head back and adjusted to the intrusion. He mewled as the bulbous mushroom head popped in followed by those double ridges dragging against his rim as they went. Having been regularly fucked by Spock for the past twelve years, sometimes a few times a day, Jim easily forced his inner muscles to relax.

Jim arched his back and mewled. He rested his elbows and hands against the tub’s side and used it as leverage to roll his hips and pushed his ass back, taking Spock in further and further, feeling him sliding against his inner walls until Spock was buried to the hilt and his bush tickled Jim’s balls under the water.

"Ah!" Jim bit his lip. He circled his hips then moved his hips back and forth, impaling his ass on Spock’s cock over and over. “Spock,” Jim moaned wantonly.

Spock’s eyes went down and watched as his mate worked him like a pro. Jim tightened his hold around Spock’s waist and picked up the pace. The water started sloshed around them as Jim continued to fuck himself onto Spock. Jim angled his movements so that Spock was pushing against his sweet spot, electing another mewl out of him.

As much as Spock enjoyed when Jim took what was him, being an adorable power bottom. He especially enjoyed it when that involved being ridden like he was an untamed stallion, Spock wanted to be in control again. He grabbed Jim’s hips and stopped him instantly.

“Spock,” Jim whined. He tried wiggling his hips again but Spock shook his head and help still with ease. Jim rolled his eyes then sighed. “Fine, you’re no fun.”

“You can ride me anytime…later,” Spock replied.

Jim slid his arms around Spock's neck so he could hold on. “I’ll hold you to it, t’hy’la.”

Dark brown eyes flashed ferally and that was that only warning Jim got before Spock pulled out so that only the barest feel of his tip remained inside and then slammed back inside, water splashing up high with the force of his thrust. Spock set a fast, hard pace, making Jim struggle not to scream loudly every time his sweet spot received the force of the thrusts.

"You're so fucking tight," Spock groaned as he felt Jim clench around him.

Jim could only nod and let out a string of whore-ish sounds in response which egged Spock on. Spock grunted and groaned at the feeling of Jim’s tight channel greedily taking him in over and over.

"Oh god," Jim whimpered. He grabbed Spock's head and kissed him harshly, demanding entrance which was granted immediately. Their tongues met in a furious battle and they only stopped to breathe before diving into a kiss again.

Spock kept his brutal pace, slamming into Jim over and over without slowing down. Jim loved that about Spock—his amazing Vulcan stamina.

"I-I'm cl-close," Jim keened, arching his back. Spock eased up on Jim’s hips and allowed Jim to buck his hips back in time with Spock’s thrusts. Their pelvises slammed together over and over as Spock forced his whole cock in Jim repeatedly. The water continued to splash all around them, spilling out onto the floor

Spock buried his face in the wet neck of his lover and bit down, making Jim cry out.  Jim closed his eyes and his nails left green trails on Spock's back, which made the Vulcan thrust even harder. Jim choke on a scream that desperately wanted to get out.

_So close, Spock, fuck._

Spock circled his hips, making sure his ridges were working Jim’s prostate. "You feel so good…" Spock groaned throatily. His pace picked up and his thrusts turned faster and harder, the water splashing violently now.

Jim mewled and mewled as Spock nailed his spot again and again. Spock speared into Jim, harshly jabbing against his prostate and at the same time, he softly squeezed Jim’s leaking member.

Stars erupted behind his closed eyes and Jim was only vaguely aware of him screaming to high heaven while he finally came. His whole body trembling and his legs tightening around Spock’s waist, toes curled up in pleasure as his seed burst from his cock and mixed with the water around them.

Seeing Jim flushed red and trembling in his arms and his inner muscles clenching down around his own cock was too much for Spock and he came too with a low groan of Jim’s name, spilling his seed inside his lover.

Jim leant against Spock bonelessly when they came down from their high. Spock eased himself out of Jim and let his legs go from around him, causing Jim to sink down into the tub.

“I’m dirty again,” Jim said with a smile, relaxing back in the tub and using his toe to turn on the hot water.

Spock laid over him and kissed him gently. “I can help you get clean again.”

“No, you can’t,” Jim chuckled, wrapping his arms around his mate.

“Well, I can try,” Spock said. He rubbed his nose against Jim’s then kissed him softly.

“Daddy, Dada?” a small voice came from the doorway again. They turned their heads and found SJ standing there just as he’d done earlier.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Jim asked. “You need to be in bed.”

“I know but Simon and I want a story. You didn’t read us a story.”

Jim pushed at Spock’s shoulder and they both sat up. “Well you both fell asleep before story time.”

SJ pouted. “But now we’re awake and want a story.”

“I’ll be right there. I just need to clean off.”

“Didn’t you take a shower earlier and get clean?” SJ asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes, Jim did you not take a shower earlier?” Spock questioned with a grin.

_Shut up or no blowjobs ever again._

_That is mean, ashayam._

“I needed another one,” Jim told SJ simply. “What story would you…”

“Actually, can dada read us a story please?” SJ asked.

Spock blinked. Jim was the story parent. Spock hardly read anything to the boys that wasn’t a mission report. Spock nodded his head at SJ. “Yes, of course. I just…need to clean off and I’ll be right there.”

“Okay. I’ll wait.”

It was Jim’s turn to grin. He leaned back against the tub with his hands behind his head. “Yeah, Spock he’ll wait.”

Spock’s jaw ticked at his mate. He moved to the other side of the tub and cleaned himself with some soap really quick before rubbing water over him to clean off. He stood up and climbed over Jim and out of the tub.

_Love the view of you leaving,_ Jim said.

_Be prepared for when I come back,_ Spock said.

Jim laughed as Spock grabbed a towel and left the room with SJ following after him, asking why he and daddy take a lot of baths together.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim was naked and under the covers, waiting for Spock to return. Jim drummed his fingertips on his blanket covered stomach before getting out of bed. He threw on a robe and went into SJ, Simon, and Sylar’s bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and stood there with a fond smile on his face.

Spock was sound asleep on the bed with a book laying on his chest. SJ was cuddled up on one side and Simon on the other, both asleep as well. Jim turned the lights off completely and left them alone for the night.


	31. Amusement Park and an Island

“I want to ride that one!”

“And that one!”

“We should definitely go on that one!”

Jim smiled as his boys looked over the amusement park’s map of rides. They pointed at the biggest, scariest thrill rides the park had to offer and Jim couldn’t wait to take them on them. He turned his head and looked at Spock. The grumpy looking Vulcan stood out in the crowd of happy tourists.

Jim held his hand out to his mate who quickly walked over and took the offered hand. “Having fun?”

Spock snorted. Jim kissed his cheek then looked to their sons. The little ones were trying to point to the kiddie area but the older ones were hogging the map.

“Boys, each of you get one choice for a ride to go on,” Jim said.

SJ went to his daddy and tugged at the bottom on Jim’s shirt. “I want to ride the merry-go-round.”

“That’s a baby ride,” Sylar said.

SJ pouted. “Daddy.”

“We’ll go on the merry-go-round,” Jim told him. SJ beamed.

“I do not want…” Spock tried but Jim mentally pinched him.

_We’re having a family day, behave._

_Family?_ Spock looked around at their friends who were looking over the map as well. Stonn and N’Vea also stood out in the crowd as neither of them had even been to an amusement park.

“This is illogical,” N’Vea said.

“Yes, but oh look! A water ride,” Stonn said.

N’Vea made a face and shook her head. Their almost two-year-old twins were in a stroller next to them looking around with wide eyes.

“Okay, everybody,” Sulu announced, gathering everyone over to him, Pavel, and Ben. Their babies were home with a sitter as they were too young to have any fun. “I’ve got gold passes for everyone. Gets you to the front of the line on all rides.”

“Sweet,” Scotty said, taking a pass for himself and Nyota.

Gaila took a pass. “Are you sure amusement parks are supposed to be fun?”

“Oh, yes, very fun,” Pavel spoke. “I love roller coasters.”

“As do I,” Jim said. “There was a park in Iowa when I was kid. Had this old wooden coaster that everyone time you rode on it, a piece broke away. It was like taking your life in your hands to ride it.”

“That does not sound safe,” Spock said. “Why would you have ridden such a ride? I could be standing here with no bondmate or children if you had died.”

“So?” Jim teased.

Spock narrowed his eyes.

“Are we splitting up or staying together?” Bones asked. Amelia was holding Carol’s hand while David was napping in another stroller next to them.

“I’d say,” Uhura spoke. “People with kids stay together and people without, go off on our own.”

“Good plan,” Sulu said.

“No, wait,” Jim said. “I want to ride some of the bigger coasters that my boys may not be able to ride.”

“I can ride any coaster you can, daddy,” Sebastian said. “I’m eleven.”

“Yes, but…”

“Leave Spock and Bones with the little ones?” Carol suggested.

Before anyone could argue, Jim and the others started to run away. Sammy and Sylar managed to hightail it after Jim, Carol, Uhura, Scotty, Joanna, Sulu, Pavel, and Stonn. Sebastian was too slow and Spock caught him and kept him back with him.

“Sa-mekh!” Sebastian argued. He could still see the other’s in the distance. He could catch up.

“Nope,” Spock said. “You are here, with me and your brothers.” Spock let him go after the others were out of the sight. Sebastian frowned and looked up at his father.

“I could leave.”

Spock eyed his son. He arched a brow. “Oh, then leave.”

Sebastian glanced away then back to his father. He felt a sense of doom thinking he could leave so he shook his head. “Nah, its okay. I’ll stay.”

“Good idea.”

Spock took SJ and Simon’s hands then looked to see who was left behind. It was him, Sebastian, Soren, Simon, and SJ with Bones, David, Ben, N’Vea and the twins, and even Gaila. Spock raised a brow at Gaila.

She shrugged. “Not into rollercoasters.” A group of young adult tourists walked by and Gaila eyed them. “On second thought, see you all later.” She then left and joined the tourist group.

“Now what?” N’Vea asked.

“Merry go round!” SJ shouted.

“And I would like to see a show,” Soren said. “They advertise several shows. They are near the merry-go-round.”

Spock internally sighed. He nodded. “Let’s go see a show then.”

As they started to walk to the right part of the park, N’Vea leaned into Ben and asked, “What is a merry-go-round?”

* * *

 

Sebastian internally sighed as he sat on a horse as the merry-go-round went around and around. He wanted to ride the roller coasters. He looked behind him and saw Ben and N’Vea sitting in a chair on the ride with the twins. The twins had wide eyes as they looked around. N’Vea didn’t looked so amused to be on a carousel while Ben was smiling. Sebastian looked back ahead of him. Bones was standing by a zebra and holding David on it while the boy giggled in excitement as the zebra went up and down.

Just ahead of Bones and David was his sa-mekh and younger brothers. Soren was on a giraffe, looking blank-faced. SJ was on a panda yelling giddy-up! Simon was on a tiger and Spock was on a lion.

 _So much fun. The show was nice, though,_ Sebastian thought.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Sebastian had been able to ride a few coasters near the kiddie area with Bones and N’Vea while Spock watched the other children. N’Vea found the experience interesting while Bones had complained about how they were death traps.

They found a quiet restaurant in the park and sat down for lunch when the rest of their group found them.

“Daddy, look,” Simon said, holding up a stuffed bear.

Jim walked over and smiled. “How cool. Did sa-mekh win that for you?”

“No, I won it myself.”

“Really?”

“He did,” Spock spoke. He pulled Jim down to sit in his lap. “It was a game tossing a ball into the basket. He made three perfect shots.”

“And won a teddy!”

“I won a tiger!” SJ added, holding up his stuffed tiger. “RAWR!”

“Rawr,” Jim repeated with a chuckle.

_You helped them win, didn’t you?_

_Affirmative,_ Spock said. _The game attendants were quite stumped that their rigged games were beaten by a five and four year old._

_Serves them right._

* * *

 

Spock yawned as he watched Jim talk to Sulu several yards away. The group were about to disband and go back to their respective homes and hotels after spending all day at the park. Spock was holding SJ and Simon in his arms—both sound asleep with their heads tucked into either side of Spock’s neck.  

Spock arched a brow when his mate shook hands with Sulu. _What are you doing?_

_Mind your business._

Spock narrowed his eyes as Jim waved bye to Sulu and his husbands. He then walked over and joined his husband and sons.

“What?” Jim asked innocently.

“What were you talking to Sulu about?”

“Nothing.”

“Jim.”

“Spock.”

“Sylar.”

Jim and Spock looked down to their middle son who was looking up at them with a grin.

“Ready for dinner and then bed time?” Jim asked him.

Sylar shook his head.

“Well, too bad, let’s go,” Jim said.

* * *

 

A few nights later, Spock sat on the bed back in their bungalow and watched his mate pack. Jim moved from dresser to dresser, taking out their clothes and putting them back in their suitcases.

“Jim.”

Jim glanced to him. “Yes?”

“We have only been here four nights and now you are packing.”

“Yep.”

“Why? We are supposed to be here two weeks.”

“Because.”

“Jim.”

“Spock.”

“Simon.”

The bondmates looked to the doorway and saw their second youngest black-haired son standing there.

“Hey, baby boy,” Jim said with a smile. “You should be in bed.”

“I had to pee.”

“Did you?”

Simon nodded. He stepped into the room and looked at the suitcase. “Are you packing for the secret trip, daddy?”

Spock’s brows went up. _Why does he know and not me?_

 _He’s cuter,_ Jim replied.

“Yes,” Jim told Simon. “Now, its late and you need to go back to bed.”

“I will take him back to bed,” Spock said. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the five-year-old. He scooped up the boy and carried him back to his bedroom.  He quietly walked into the room with Simon and gently put the boy back in bed next to the slumbering SJ. Sylar was sound asleep in his bed as well.

Spock tucked Simon in and kissed his forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at his son. Blue eyes stared back at him in the dim light of the room. “Do you know about the secret trip?”

Simon nodded.

“Do you know where we are going?”

Simon nodded again.

“Can you tell me?”

Simon grinned. He shook his head and said, “No.”

Spock did not pout. “Tell me.”

Simon giggled and pulled the cover over his head.

“Simon,” Spock tickled the boy. “Simon, tell me and I’ll give you candy.”

Simon removed the cover from this head. “No.”

“I’ll give you credits.”

Simon shook his head.

“Simon Tiberius, you will…” Spock stopped talking and froze. Simon giggled and pulled the cover back over his head.

Spock slowly stood up and turned around. “Hello.”

Jim stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “Really?”

Spock opened his mouth to say something but decided it was best to look innocent. Jim shook his head and left the room. Spock dutifully followed behind him.

“Please tell me.”

“No, it’s a surprise,” Jim said, going back to their room and resuming packing.

Spock entered and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Jim and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind. He nuzzled behind Jim’s ear before nibbling on the round rim. Jim leaned back and groaned. Spock internally beamed. He trailed a hand down Jim’s shirt covered chest. He then dipped the hand under the shirt and ran his hand back up. He found a flat nipple and rubbed and pinched until it hardened and perked up under his ministrations.

Jim breathed out and moaned. “Spock.”

Spock slipped his other hand down, under the waist band of Jim’s pajama bottoms to Jim’s semi hard cock.

“You want to tell me,” Spock breathed huskily into Jim’s ear as he closed his hand around his mate’s arousal and slowly started to stroke him.

Jim bit his bottom lip then suddenly pulled away and went back to getting their clothes from the drawers.

Spock growled.

Jim looked at him and grinned. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

Spock smiled.

“If you let me top.”

“I am always willing to let you ride me, ashal-veh.”

Jim shook his head as he walked back over and put clothes in their luggage. “No, not top as in I fuck myself on your cock. Top as in,” Jim turned to his mate. He stepped closer and reached around him with one hand and grabbed Spock’s ass. “You let me fuck you for a change.”

Spock stared into his mate’s bright blue eyes. “I will wait and see the surprise.”

Jim snorted. “Figured.”

Spock moved away from Jim and plopped down on the bed. “We have never done that in…what? 13 years we have been together.”

“We could start now,” Jim countered.

“No.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock. Spock sat up and grabbed Jim’s wrist and pulled him down onto the bed.

“Spock, I need to pack,” Jim whined playfully.

“Later.” Spock kicked the luggage off of the bed and rolled on top of Jim.

“Spock.”

“What? We need to take care of this.” Spock ground his hips into Jim’s, feeling their arousals grind together.

Jim groaned and arched up. “Oh, okay.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Spock and the boys packed up and followed Jim to a nearby dock. Spock had so many questions as they boarded a large, luxury yacht, and took off.

Spock knew he could easily find out where they were going from Jim or from Simon but decided to go along with it. Mostly because he didn’t want Jim’s wrath at spoiling the surprise.

While the boys stayed on deck and watched the waves and surroundings, Jim felt his stomach turn immediately after the ship headed off.

He went down below deck to the master suite and laid down. Spock followed him below deck and cuddled up behind him on the bed.

“Sea sick?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, just need to lay here a while.”

Spock kissed the back of Jim’s neck. “I will lay with you. Do you want me to alleviate your symptoms?”

“Please.”

Spock raised his hand up and placed it to Jim’s meld points. He found the source for Jim’s motion sickness and eased it for his mate. Jim breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome, t’hy’la.”

Jim turned in Spock’s arms. “Alright I’ll tell you.”

“You do not have to. I am perfectly fine waiting to find out our destination.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, tell me.”

Jim chuckled. “Sulu bought a private island. Had a nice, cozy house built on it. Its brand new, he and his husbands haven’t…soiled it yet. He’s letting us have it all to ourselves for the rest of our time here.”

Spock smiled. “What a wonderful plan, ashayam.”

Jim smiled back and kissed Spock until Sammy came downstairs and found them.

“Are you doing it?” the ten year old asked from the doorway.

Spock laid on his back and shook his head. “We are fully clothed, no.”

Sammy shrugged. “Daddy, Sylar pushed a crew member overboard.”

Jim sat up and sighed.

“And then Sebastian pushed Sylar overboard.”

“Spock,” Jim said as another wave a nausea hit him as the boat lurched to a stop.

“I will deal with it,” Spock said.  “Stay here and rest.”

Jim laid back down as Spock got up and left the room. Sammy walked over the bed and climbed in next to his daddy.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a bit seasick.”

“Are you pregnant?”

Jim snorted. “Definitely not.”

“Good.” Sammy then snuggled against Jim and purred. “Feel better.”

Jim smiled and hugged his son. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Whoa!” the boys said in awe as they disembarked the yacht and walked down the dock to the white sandy beach.

“Damn, that is nice,” Jim said. The island was beautiful. It was about two miles around and half a smile across. The house sat almost in the middle of the island. It was alike a mini mansion settled in the middle of palm trees and the lush small forest of the island. There were stone laden paths around the house.

“Do I get my own room?” Sebastian asked.

“I think so,” Jim said. “C’mon, let’s get settled in.”

* * *

 

The house came equipped with a fully stocked kitchen with all sorts of food for the family. Jim was glad there were a lot of fruits and veggies. He didn’t cook that often for his boys as having servants in the house had its perks.

He put away his and Spock’s clothes then checked on the boys’ rooms. Sebastian had his own room with a double bed, the twins had a room with twin beds, Sylar had a room to himself with a double bed, and the younger ones had a room with twin beds.

Jim changed into cotton shorts, a cotton, bottom up shirt, and sandals. He walked out onto the deck of the house that overlooked the beautiful beach. He saw his mate and sons playing in the surf, splashing around and having fun. Jim smiled at the sights. He quickly went inside and grabbed his camera before coming back out and taking some candid pictures from the distance. He quickly realized, though, that these pictures would be for family only. He joined the boys on the beach in order to take more pictures.

“Why are all of your naked?” Jim asked.

Spock paused. He had Sylar above his head in the water, about to throw the boy into the ocean. “Why not?”

“Spock.”

“Daddy, you said we have this place to ourselves,” Sammy said. “Why can’t we be naked?”

Jim wanted to argue, to come up with a logical reason why they should have on clothes but in the end he shrugged. “Fine, be naked. But if you get stung or pinched somewhere delicate, I’ll be here to tell you I told you so.”

“What would pinch us?” SJ asked.

Jim turned and laughed at his youngest boy. SJ was naked as the day he was born and covered in sand. A sandcastle was next to him with naked Simon adding a tower to it.

“Little sand crabs.”

SJ’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to be pinched.”

“Then go put on a bathing suit.”

“No.” SJ then went back to the castle.

Jim shook his head and looked back to Spock and who back to throwing Sylar and Soren around in the water.

“Come join us!” Spock shouted at him.

“No, I’m good with not being naked right now. I’m going to go for a walk around the island.”

Spock waved goodbye and turned back to the kids in the water with him. Jim shook his head and asked Simon and SJ would they like to join him and they agreed. Jim took their hands and they started to walk along the beach. Sebastian jogged up after them and joined them in the walk.

They followed the shore line around a bend and stopped when they came upon a wondrous sight.

“Turtles!” Simon and SJ exclaimed. They tried running over but Jim had their hands and kept them back.

“No, no, lets keep our distance,” Jim told them.

“Why?” they asked.

“They are nesting,” Sebastian spoke. “I wrote a research paper when I was in the lower school on loggerhead turtles from old Terra. They come ashore and lay they eggs in the sand. Normally they do this at night. It is interesting to see them during the day.”

“Cool!” SJ said.

“I want to see!” Simon spoke.

“Oh, I don’t think it will be good to disturb them.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Actually, daddy, they are in a trance during the egg laying process. They won’t know we’re there.”

“See, we can go see,” SJ pulled on Jim’s hand. “Please.”

“Please, please, please,” Simon added.

“I do want to see it as well,” Sebastian said.

Jim smiled and nodded, “Okay, okay.”

They walked around there the turtle was laying and got as closer as they could. The young boy’s eyes went wide seeing the hole the turtle had made and how many eggs were in it. While they watched the turtle dropped a few more eggs into the hole.

“Daddy,” SJ said.

“Yeah?”

“Is that how you have babies?”

Sebastian started to laugh. Jim shook his head. “No, it is not.”

“Then how do you have babies?” Simon asked.

Jim internally sighed. “We’ll talk about it later. C’mon, lets leave the turtle alone to do their business.”

Jim took the boys’ hands again and continued the trek around the island.

After fifteen minutes, they came to a rocky area of the beach with several seagulls loitering about. Jim released Simon’s hand and pointed. “That’s a tide pool.”

They walked over and climbed up onto the rocky area, scaring the birds away.

“Yes, it is a tide pool,” Jim said with glee. He pointed to some crabs scurrying about as well as other aquatic life.

“We can trap some crabs to eat,” Sebastian offered.

“Oh, yes, that would be good,” Jim agreed.

Simon crouched down. Jim watched him reach his hand down into the pool then stand up, holding a handful of green seaweed.

“Food.”

Jim made a face. “You can have all of that you want, Simon.” Jim walked around the area and nodded to himself. “This would be a good place to try and catch some fish later.” Jim looked over the side. “The water is clear and I can see lots of them swimming around.”

“Can we come back later and fish?” Sebastian asked. “I think I saw some fishing rods at the house.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He took Simon’s hand again then led his boys off the off the rocky area and back down the beach.

* * *

 

They did return later, clothed, and with the rest of their bunch, to fish and do some swimming on this end of the island. They managed to catch several big fish, a few crabs, and a bucket full of seaweed before returning back to the house.

While Jim cleaned the fish, crabs, and seaweed and got to cooking with help from Soren and Sammy, Spock entertained the other boys with some training exercises.

After dinner, Jim laid on one of the plush couches in the living room with a book. Spock set up a 3D chess game with Sebastian. SJ and Simon were playing kal-toh on the floor. Soren and Sammy were doing a puzzle on the coffee table. Jim didn’t know where Sylar had wondered off to but he figured since it was quiet, the boy wasn’t doing much.

Jim opened his book to the first page and was about to start reading when Sylar made his appearance. The seven-year-old climbed onto the couch and cuddle up against Jim. Jim internally chuckled. He was like his father.

“What are you doing?” Sylar asked.

“Reading.”

“What are you reading?”

“A book.”

Sylar gave him a ‘no shit’ look. “Daddy.”

Jim showed him the cover.

“ _A Wrinkle in Time_ ,” Sylar read. “Read it to me.”

“Excuse me?”

Sylar made a cute, innocent face, identical to the ones Spock makes when he wants his way. “Please, daddy.”

Jim kissed Sylar's forehead. He opened the book back to chapter one and started to read aloud.

* * *

 

A few days into their vacation on the island, Jim was sitting out the deck with Sammy, cleaning a few fish they had caught earlier when they heard a shout from the beach. Jim stepped away and looked. He saw Sylar jumped around in the nude, shouting.

"Ow! Dammit! It's got me!"

Jim quickly rushed over, along with Sebastian who had been nearby playing with Simon.

"Sylar, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Pinch! It's pinching me! Get it off!" the boy continued to bounce around.

"What? Honey, I don't..." Jim trailed off as Sylar stopped and turned around. 

Sebastian burst out laughing. Jim put a hand over his mouth and knelt down. A small sand grab had pinched onto the bottom of his little boy's butt.

"Daddy, kill it!" Sylar sobbed. "It hurts!"

Jim didn't laugh as he removed the crab from Sylar and tossed it away. Sebastian had double over in his laughter.

Sylar rubbed his butt as Jim stood up. 

"See. I told you that you'd get pinched."

Sylar sniffled and nodded. "I'm going to put on some pants." As he walked by Sebastian he pushed his brother down for laughing which made the boy laugh more. 

"Sebastian, stop it," Jim said lightly. He walked back up the deck and found Sammy had finished cleaning the fishes.

"Want to know what happened?" Jim asked. 

"Not really," Sammy said. 

"Fair enough." Jim was about to take the fish inside when Spock came out with a picnic basket. He was also, surprisingly, dressed in light pants and a open, buttoned up shirt. Jim looked at the basket and then his husband. “What’s up, Spock?”

“The sky.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

Spock lifted the basket then held his free hand out to Jim to take. “We are going for a walk.”

“Its almost time for me to make dinner.”

“We have got dinner taken care of, Daddy,” Sammy said. “Go with sa-mekh.”

“I do not…”

Spock took Jim’s hand. “The boys will be fine for a few hours alone.”

“Fine has variable definitions, Spock.”

Spock smirked. He turned his head and looked to see all their sons had now come out to the deck. Sylar had pants on. “Sons, Daddy and I will be gone on the other side of the island for the evening. Who is in charge?”

“Sebastian,” all the boys but Sebastian said.

“Who do you listen to?”

“Sebastian.”

Spock then gave Sylar a pointed look. “Who is in charge?”

Sylar sighed and rolled his eyes. “Seb.”

“And who else are you to listen to?”

“Soren and Sammy. I know, I know.”

SJ walked up to Jim and tapped his tummy. “Why can’t I be in charge?”

“Because you’re the baby,” Jim said sweetly. He knelt down and kissed his son. “Behave for your big brothers, okay.”

“Okay.”

Jim stood back up. “All of you behave.”

They nodded.

“And make good choices.”

They nodded again.

“And please, no fighting or rough-housing…”

“Come along, t’hy’la,” Spock interrupted, pulling Jim down the steps of the deck and onto the beach.

“We will behave,” Sebastian called to them.

Jim waved with his free hand before turning back and going along with Spock on their trek.

“Where are we going?” Jim asked after several moments of walking. The sun was started to lower in the horizon, soon it would be dark except for the bright moonlight. Jim wasn’t worried, he was never worried with Spock. He did worry about the boys being alone.

“Stop,” Spock told him, reading his thoughts. “The boys will behave. You know they will.”

Jim nodded. “I know, I know. But they are little imps sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” Spock chuckled.

“Where are we going?”

“This way.”

“This way where?”

Spock looked at his mate. Amusement in his eyes. “This way.”

Jim sighed and followed along without any further questioning. After another several moments, they turned around a bend and Jim gasped.

“Spock.”

Spock smiled and kissed his mate’s cheek. “For us.”

Spock had somehow snuck away during the day and put up two tiki torches which were lit in the sand. There was a large, thick blanket on the sand as well as a small music player. Spock released Jim’s hand and walked over. He placed the picnic basket in the middle of the blanket before sitting down and turning on the music. A soft instrumental melody joined the sound of the waves lapping against the shore.

Jim smiled brightly at his mate. He joined him on the blanket, leaning over and giving Spock a big kiss on the lips. Spock kissed back, playfully battling their tongues together and nipping at Jim’s bottom lip before pulling away. He opened the basket and took out their dinners—a pasta salad and sandwich for Jim, and a pasta salad and the green seaweed soup Spock had made the previous night that Jim did not want. Spock also took out a bottle of expensive Vulcan port and two wine glasses. He poured their drinks and handed Jim the glass.

“To us,” Spock said, holing his glass out to Jim.

Jim nodded and clinked their glasses together. “To family.”

“Yes, but mostly to us as we would not have our family if it was not for the two of us.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head. He took a small swig of the port before setting it down in the holder Spock had dutifully packed.

Jim picked up a fork and the pasta salad and took a bite. “This is good.”

“Thank you.”

“Who made it?” Jim teased.

Spock gave him a look. “You know I am an adequate cook.”

“Yes, adequate,” Jim teased again.

Spock reached out and gently pushed Jim to the side. Jim laughed and sat back up. “When did you have time to put this together? Oh, when I was napping with the boys.”

“Yes,” Spock replied. “Sebastian and Soren were not tired so they assisted with the prep. You planned this family vacation for us, so you needed a little pampering in return.”

Jim grinned. “You’ve been pampering me enough the past week.” _In our bedroom here, last night in the ocean, against a coconut tree while the boys were exploring the island._

“Are you complaining?” Spock asked with a raised brow.

Jim’s cheeks tinted pink. “Of course not. Pamper me as much as you want. I’ll never complain.”

“You complain.”

“I complain when you fuck me three times in one day and its not your time, Spock. I have work to do and I get sore and can’t sit properly.”

“So?”

Jim stuck his tongue out at his mate. Spock stuck his tongue out in return.

* * *

 

After finishing their dinner, Jim laid back on the blanket and finished off his second glass of port. He had a pleasant buzz going on from the alcohol. Spock leaned back and pushed the picnic basket out of their way. Spock down the rest of his glass before tossing it away to the sand nearby. He took Jim’s empty glass and tossed it away as well.

“That was a nice dinner, Spock. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Spock turned on his side and rested his head in his hand. Jim turned onto his side and faced Spock. They were just a few inches apart.

The sun was almost completely set now with just a sliver of the sun peeking out over the horizon.

Spock smiled softly at his husband, his mate, his t’hy’la. He lifted his free hand and brought it up to cup Jim’s right cheek. His thumb gently rubbed circles over Jim’s soft cheekbone. “I cherish thee, las'hark.”

“I love you, too, Spock.” Jim replied, leaning into the caress.

Spock stirred, leaning close and sealing their mouths together. Jim brought his free hand to rest on Spock’s strong chest and relaxed into the kiss, sighing when the tip of a tongue traced across his closed lips. He parted them and a spark shot through him when their tongues touched.

Jim tingled all over—from their bond and a little from the booze. Little sparks danced across his lips where they were moving against one another. Spock’s rough tongue glided against his. Jim didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing Spock or feeling their bodies mold together.

They broke apart with a soft gasp, Jim breathing a bit heavier than Spock. Their eyes locked together as they slowly started to divest each other from their clothes. Every piece of clothing was thrown this way and that—scattering onto the beach around them.

Jim sighed in relief when they were completely naked. His arousal was swollen and rising up just as Spock’s was.

Spock licked his lips and took in the sight of his beloved. How Jim’s sun kissed skin bathed in the silver light from the moon and the stars that now filled the dark sky. Jim’s blue eyes appeared almost like glimmering crystals in this light. His plump pink lips kiss swollen and begging to be taken again.

"You're gorgeous," Jim breathed out, running his hands eagerly across Spock’s hairy toned chest and stomach.  

“As are you,” Spock replied. Spock leaned forward and kissed Jim again. His hand tangling in Jim’s blonde locks. Jim moaned into the kiss and pressed closer until they were flush together on their sides. Spock grunted as his aching cock pressed against Jim’s.

Jim lifted his leg and wrapped it around Spock, bringing them even closer together. He slid an arm around Spock's shoulders, tugging him closer too. A needy moan escaped them both when their hard cocks brushed against each other more. Their mouths found broke a part for just a moment before they sealed together once more. Spock took control, deepening the kiss—his tongue slipping past swollen lips, as they rolled their hips together in a dance they were intimately familiar with.

Heat coiled in Jim's lower belly as he pressed himself tighter against his Vulcan, wanting to be closer and closer until…

Jim mewled when Spock suddenly rolled them over and pinned Jim beneath him on the blanket.

“Spock.”

Spock kissed Jim quiet. Their hands trailed across skin, rubbing over shoulders and backs, caressing stomachs, thumbs turning nipples into pebbles.

A loud moan escaped Jim when hot lips left his lips to trail down his neck, sucking and biting softly and none to softly. Living bite marks and hickies among Jim’s already marked skin. Spock continued down, dipping down, past Jim’s collarbone, and closing around his left nipple. Teeth tugged playfully at the pink nub and Jim inhaled sharply. His back arching at the slight stinging pain and pleasure Spock was inflicting on him.  

“Spock,” Jim mewled as his Vulcan worried his other nipple between two fingers. His chest was sensitive and Spock knew it and took full advantage.

Jim keened and arched his back more and let his head fall back against his blanket. His own hands were moving restlessly up and down Spock's back before they voyaged towards the man's chest, curling his fingers into the thick chest hair. He toyed for a moment with Spock’s hardened nipples before slipping his hands further down, touching his stomach, feeling Spock’s ads clenching and relaxing underneath his caress.

They lost track of time exploring each other's bodies—of how long their lips and hands mapped out skin they already knew so well, leaving paths of blazing heat behind. They changed position and Jim rested on top of Spock as his mate held him close. Spock kissed right underneath his ear before Jim dipped down and kissed his chest, dipping his tongue into Spock's bellybutton. He was going to continue further down, to take that hot, thick cock in his mouth but Spock shook his head and pulled him back up and pressed their mouths together.

 _Why?_ Jim asked.

_Pampering you, not me._

_But I like giving you head._

_As do I._

Jim broke the kiss and went back down Spock anyway. When he stopped sliding down, his mouth was right above Spock's large Vulcanhood. He opened his mouth, his breath caressing the blubous head, which was starting to get slick with pre-come and its natural lubricant.

Spock groaned loudly when Jim's mouth closed around his arousal.

Jim slowly began bobbing his head up and down, taking a bit more of Spock in with every bob down until his mouth and throat were filled with Spock’s cock. He sucked hard around the throbbing member earning a deeper, guttural groan from his mate. He slipped his mouth back up, swirled his tongue along the ridges under the head and then the tip before deep throating Spock once more and hollowing his cheeks.

“Fuck, Jim,” Spock grunted. He clenched his fists in the blanket and tried not to thrust up or grab Jim’s head to face fuck him.

Jim smirked as best he could around Spock. He set a leisurely pace, bobbing his head up and down, not minding the taste of Spock’s slickness or cum. He thought of Spock’s cock as a delicious lolly pop that he could never get tired of wrapped his lips around.

Spock closed his eyes. His chest rumbled as Jim worked him like a pro. His mouth was perfectly warm and sucked, licked, and nibbled his dick in all the right places. He felt a familiar heat pooling in his abdomen as Jim popped off to suckled and tease his head.

“Enough.”

Jim swiped his tongue along the leaking slit. _Why?_

Spock growled and grabbed Jim up and away from his cock. He pinned Jim under him and claimed his lips, tasting himself on Jim. He then sat up and ran his hands over Jim’s torso before cupping Jim’s arousal.

Jim moaned as Spock stroked him firmly for a few moments before letting him go. Spock touched himself, gathering his natural slick onto his hand and fingers. Spock growled, his dark eyes flashing as he took in the way Jim was spread out underneath him. Jim spread his legs and bent them at the knees. Spock scooted closer and zoned in Jim’s entrance.

The first finger was anything but hesitant. Spock slipped it through the tight ring of muscles and keeping the pace slow of slipping his finger in and out as his mouth sought out Jim's again. Quickly, though, he slid two fingers inside. Jim’s muscles naturally tensed up at the breach but relax when Spock rubbed against his spot.

“Spock,” Jim whined. “Just fuck me. I need you.”

Spock licked Jim’s neck. _Another finger?_

_No, I’m good. We did it this morning._

_True._ Spock added a third finger anyway, digging into Jim deeper.

"Hm, keep doing that," Jim sighed. “And I’ll cum before you…ah…get in me.”

Spock hummed in response.  His fingertips brushed against Jim's prostate and a broken moan left Jim's mouth, that was swallowed up by Spock's swollen lips.

"You like that?" Spock breathed out against Jim’s lips and when Jim nodded, he smiled and continued aiming for that spot, reducing Jim into a shivering and moaning mess.

"Spock, need you," Jim panted. His cock was leaking against his stomach and it wouldn't take much more for him finish. Before that happened though, he wanted to feel Spock inside him.

Spock nodded and removed his fingers from his mate. “This position or another?”

“This is fine.”

“Fine has…”

“Oh, just fuck me already. You’re ruining the mood.”

Spock smirked. He curled his fingers in Jim and rubbed against his prostate roughly. “I am not...umf…” Spock suddenly found their positions flipped. He blinked and stared up at the night sky above him before feeling Jim straddle him.

“I changed me mind,” Jim said. “This position will do.”

“Jim…” Spock tried before gasping loudly when Jim suddenly sunk down on his large, slick cock completely, taking him in until Jim’s ass was flush against Spock’s pelvis. Jim stilled when he was completely full and through his head back and groaned.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned.

Spock nodded in agreement. He stared up at his mate. He gently grabbed Jim’s hips and rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin.

“Are you okay, my Empress?” Spock asked roughly; his muscles trembled with the force to hold himself still. That velvety, slick heat around him was driving him nearly insane. The Vulcan wanted nothing more than to start moving, start pounding away—feeling those tight muscles clenching around him with every thrust he delivered. He moved his hands down to Jim’s strong thighs. He caressed the quivering muscles up and down. He couldn’t help but grip the flesh under his hands and grunt when Jim clenched his ass around his dick.

Jim exhaled softly and nodded. He looked down at Spock and smile. He slowly started to rock back and forth, his hands firmly placed on Spock’s thighs to keep his balance.

Spock bit harder down on his lower lip as that tight channel tightened around him with every rocking motion. He watched through hooded eyes how Jim moved on top of him.

Jim circled his hips before rising up then dropping down. He did it again and again until the sounds of their skin slapping together joined with the soft music playing and the waves. Jim picked up the pace and moaned and mewled as he made sure Spock’s head and ridges were hitting his sweet spot.

Spock suddenly rose up and capture Jim’s sinful mouth, sneaking his tongue past slack lips, swallowing the moan his action elicited from his blonde beauty. His hand moved up and caressed Jim’s naked stomach and chest, tracing meaningless patterns on the soft skin. He shifted, sat up straight and Jim let out an odd squeak at the sudden change in position, which brought Spock even deeper inside of him, if that was possible.

“Oh, god,” Jim murmured and clasped his arms around Spock’s neck. He clung to Spock tightly, bringing their chests together as much as possible while his legs were wrapped around Spock’s waist.

Spock clung back, as tightly as he dared. Their lips fused back together and their kisses grew fierce. Their tongues caressing and sucking and fighting for dominance. Nails dug and dragged against skin—trailed over tattoos, marks, and the occasional scar, leaving green and red marks behind, while they started moving faster together. The position wasn’t ideal for Spock to thrust up, but that didn’t stop him from trying.  

Jim was practically bouncing on top of Spock now, taking Spock harder and faster. He was aided by Spock’s hands on his hips, which made sure to drag him down in just the right place to drive Jim wild. Spock’s guttural groans and Jim’s mewls filled the air around him.

“Hah, ah, fuck,” Jim keened. “More, Spock.” He arched against Spock, his cock dragging up and down against Spock’s stomach as he continued to fuck himself up and down repeatedly on his mate. The friction was sending mounting pleasure through Jim.

Spock held Jim closer and sunk his teeth into Jim’s neck as one hand went up and pressed to Jim’s meld points.

“SPOCK!” Jim screamed, throwing his head back as Spock entered him and ignited fireworks through his head that spread quickly through his whole body but Spock made sure it wasn’t enough to send Jim over the edge. Jim clenched around him but didn’t cum just yet which only spurred Spock on.

He loved the way Jim moaned in his ears, not afraid to himself back from his mate. Spock figured out a rhythm and kept it up, hammering against that spot in his mate that drove him wild. He loved the flush taking over Jim’s body the longer they made love. Loved how dark Jim’s eyes became, the bright sapphires being swallowed up by the endless black of his pupils. Loved how wrecked his mate looked when he let himself go.

“Spock, please,” Jim cried out. “I need…it hurts…I need…”

“I know,” Spock panted into Jim’s neck. “Cum, ashal-veh. Cum.”

Jim threw his head back with a hoarse yell as he was finally overtaken by his climax, brought there a rough snap of Spock’s hips against his and Spock manipulating their bond. His body tremble and quivered from the intense pleasure. He soaked his and Spock’s stomachs thoroughly with his release. His inner muscles clamped down tightly around Spock’s hardness.

Spock held Jim tight as he followed him a few seconds later, spilling his seed deeply inside his lover, feeling his heart hammering against in his side.

They stayed in that position for a long time, holding onto one another as they calmed down and caught their breaths. Sex, no matter if it was a quickie or drawn out, was almost intense between them.

“Spock,” Jim said softly.

Spock hummed in response, his mouth otherwise occupied lazily worrying at a mark on Jim’s shoulder.

“Legs are cramping.”

 _My apologies._ Spock kissed the red mark he’d made before adjusting them to lay back on the blanket. He eased his softening cock from his Jim’s spent entrance and laid down on his back. Jim cuddled against his side, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder almost in the crook of his neck. He slung a leg over Spock and rested a hand over Spock’s side over his heart.

“This was a fun,” Jim said.

Spock held his mate. He kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Indeed, it was.”

“I almost don’t want to leave this island.”

“It is tempting to stay, but we cannot.”

“Yeah. The boys have school. You’re the crown prince. We have our duties.”

Spock lazily rubbed his fingers along Jim’s arm. “Yes, our duties.”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes.

“Jim.”

“Hm?”

“Before we left Vulcan, I spoke to Stelev about the serum he and Jax used to get pregnant."

"So?"

"I also spoke to Ben, when we were at the amusement park, about the serum, as he and Chekov used to get pregnant."

Jim opened his eyes. “So?”

“The serum seems to be better than the implant.”

“And?”

“And…perhaps, when we have another child, we can use the serum. It works only once for a pregnancy then breaks down after delivery. No need for invasive surgery.”

“Cool. Maybe.”

“You said we could have another child.”

Jim chuckled. “Yes, Spock, I did. And we will. When your next time comes along.”

“Or we…”

“One more baby, Spock. Your next time. End of discussion.” Jim didn’t have to look at his mate to know he was making a grump face. He had a sixth sense for Vulcan grumpy faces after so many years living with his mate and sons.

Spock kissed the top of Jim’s head after a while. “Perhaps it is time to head back to the house.”

“Yeah, need to make sure the boys haven’t enacted a _Lord of the Flies_ situation.”

Spock chuckled. “I am certain they haven’t, my empress.”

Jim sat up and winced at the soreness in his backside. “Are you every going to stop calling me that?”

“Nope.”

When they were almost back to the house, Jim’s eyes widened as they saw smoke billowed up from the beach.

“My babies!” Jim cried out before taking off in a sprint towards the smoke.

“Jim, do not run!” Spock called out before following after him.

Jim quickly came to the beach in front of their house and sighed in relief as he found a controlled bon fire on the beach. “Oh goodness.”

Sebastian, who had been laying on a blanket by the fire with a book, sat up. “Daddy, are you well?”

Jim touched his chest over his heart and nodded. “Yes, yes, I just…I thought ya’ll were in trouble.”

“We are not,” Sebastian said.

Spock came up to them and gave Jim a look. “Did you really think they were in trouble? Jim, our older boys have completed their kahs-wan. They can survive for a few hours alone.”

“I know that, but they are still my babies.” Jim looked around. He saw a hammock between two palm trees.

Sebastian looked then said, “Sylar wanted to sleep out here. Actually, we all wanted to sleep out here.” Sebastian stood up. “Soren and Sammy are over there.” He pointed to the other side of the fire to a tent. He then pointed up near the deck stairs to another tent. “SJ and Simon are in there.”

“Good, that’s good.” Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and hugged him. He kissed the top of his black hair. “What did ya’ll have for dinner?”

“Fish, pasta salad, and that seaweed soup.”

“Good, good.” Jim released his oldest. “Everyone was fine?”

“Fine has…” Sebastian stopped and chuckled at the look Jim gave him. “Yes, everything and everyone was fine. No problems. They listened to me and SJ only had one tantrum because he wanted to start the fire and I said no.”

“Thank you for telling him no.” Jim then yawned. “Well, I’m tired. So, you boys have a nice night out here, but I’m going to the bed in the house.”

Sebastian nodded and wished them a goodnight before laying back on the blanket with his book. Jim peaked in on SJ and Simon and saw they were sound asleep with their stuffed animals from the amusement park. Spock checked on the twins, they were asleep and then made sure Sylar was as well before heading inside with Jim to go to the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of their family vacation. The next few chapters will be part of an arc I think.  
> A preview: Jim and Spock do an interview for the Empire about themselves and after the interview, a royal wedding is wanted :) Also Sam


	32. Count of Georgia

Jim woke Sebastian up by kissing his forehead. Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his daddy.

“Morning.”

“Morning, kan-bu,” Jim said.

Sebastian yawned and stretched. “Not a baby.”

 _Like father, like son._ “You will always will be my baby.”

“I know.”

Jim smiled. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you.”

“Can’t believe you’re twelve. Seems like yesterday I was watching you crawl around in your diaper.”

Sebastian snorted. He sat up in bed. “Sucks my birthday is on a school day.”

“I know, but we have a party planned for tonight.” Jim stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to make your favorite breakfast. Get dressed and I’ll see you downstairs in a little while.”

“Okay,” Sebastian said again.

* * *

 

When Sebastian came downstairs, he found his brothers and sa-mekh sitting in the dining room. Spock hugged his son and wished him a happy birthday, despite birthdays being illogical.

Sebastian took his seat as Jim came out of the kitchen with a big platter of blueberry pancakes which were his eldest’s favorite. A few servants followed with platters of other fixings that the boys liked and some pitchers of juice.

They platted their foods before Soren said, “Where is Grammy and Grandfather?”

“Probably sleeping in,” Jim said. “Grandpa did just come back from the Imperial Senate.”

“I’ll go get them!” SJ announced.

“No, sweetie, you don’t…” Jim tried but SJ had already jumped out of his booster seat and run out of the room.

SJ came back a few minutes later and climbed back into his seat. “I went into their bedroom.”

“Oh?” Jim asked. Spock arched a brow.

SJ nodded. “Grammy and Grandpa were naked wrestling like you and dada do.”

“Oh god,” Jim groaned as Spock, Sebastian, Soren, and Sylar stopped eating.

“Yeah, I think Grammy was winning, too, because she was on top and Grandpa sounded like he was in pain saying her name.”

Jim, Spock, Sebastian, Soren, and Sylar pushed their plates of food away as the mental image worked its way into their heads. Sammy kept eating as did Simon. Sammy just didn’t care, he loved the pancakes, while Simon didn’t understand like SJ.

* * *

 

Jim drove the boys to the Learning Center after an awkward breakfast. The parked in front of the menacing looking building and watched with a fond smile as his boys clambered out of the car in their cute uniforms except for SJ. He was still in the pre-school program and didn’t need to wear a uniform. Instead, Jim dressed him a short sleeve green Hulk shirt and khaki shorts. Still cute, Jim thought.

They waved goodbye to Jim and headed into the building with a flood of classmates.

Jim waited and didn’t drive away.

Soon Sebastian came running out and got back into the car. He smiled at his daddy. “Where are we going?”

Jim grinned. It was a tradition he’d started a few years previous, taking the birthday boy out just the two of them. With the twins, he had them each pick a day around their birthdate to do something fun individually. “How about desert racing?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep, so let’s go.”

After beaming from ShiKahr to Vulcana Regar, Jim and Sebastian were driven out into the desert just beyond the city. The car pulled up in front of the large desert sports complex and the driver immediately exited and opened the back door for the royals, bowing as he did so.

Several workers of the complex, Arev Torvukh, greeted them once they entered. Jim had been here a few times with Spock and their friends but never with the boys. Jim walked his eldest look around in awe at all the motorcycles, quadbikes, and cruisers that were offered to them.

The workers bowed and curtsied. “Welcome, Prince James and Prince Sebastian. You honor us with your presence.”

The royals nodded at them before walking over to a sleek bike.

“Oh wow,” Sebastian said. “This is a DirtRunner X4.” His eyes went to another bike. “A Suzuki and look there’s a Vulcan model.”

While Sebastian went around and looked at the vehicles, Jim walked over to a table with one of the workers. “Here is the gear you have requested. Helmets, suits, gloves, and boots in the sizes you forwarded to us and in the colors, you requested.”

Sebastian came over at the point and picked up the smaller racing suit that was blue, orange, and black in color. “Sweet.” 

After dressing, they picked their bikes and went out of the start of the course and mounted their bikes.

The workers gave them a rundown of the course and that they had the place to themselves.

“The light will turn green momentarily,” the worker said. “But you may go at any pace you wish. Please be mindful of the rough terrain. There are several checkpoints throughout the course that have mechanics, refreshments, and bathrooms if needed.” The attendant pointed to a white line in the dirt just up ahead. A light hovered several feet away. “Please move to the starting line.”

Jim and Sebastian turned on theirs bike and felt the rumble of the engines come to life. They rolled up to the starting line. The light turned green and off they sped.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim and Sebastian sat in the dirt on a hill, overlooking the vast desert before them. They were covered in dirk and mud as they ate a couple of sandwiches.

“Twelve years old,” Jim said.

“Yep, I’m twelve.”

Jim looked at his son beside him. He was the perfect blend of himself and Spock. Sebastian had his bright blue eyes, mouth, and chin; Spock’s black hair, nose, eyebrows and ears, and so on. He was a good-looking kid and would eventually be as handsome an adult as he and Spock were.

“Any girlfriends?”

Sebastian snorted and shook his head.

“Boyfriends?”

“No.”

“Gender-fluid companions?”

Sebastian lightly laughed. “Daddy. There is no one. I just have friends.” He looked at his dad. “No one in my age group at school interests me enough to date. Some would be good prospective mates for later…”

“No, no,” Jim shook his head. “I don’t want you to find a good prospective mate. I want you to find the love of your life. Your second half, like me and your father or your grandma and grandpa. Don’t settle for someone.”

“I will, eventually.”

“Good, eventually is good. You’re only twelve.”

“Yep.”

“Enjoy your youth and your zero responsibilities right now while you can.” Jim put his arm around Sebastian. “Because one day you’ll have the weight of the empire on your shoulders.”

“I know.” Sebastian leaned against his daddy. “I will be a great emperor, like Grandfather is, and like father will be.”

Jim kissed the top of his son’s head. “Yes, you will.”

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can we get a few of these bikes for the house?”

Jim laughed. “I don’t see why not. We have enough land around us for you boys to drive around and cause chaos.”

“Just like always.”

“Yep, you all are hellions.”

Sebastian grinned and looked up at his daddy. “But you love us.”

“Only because I made you.”

“Daddy.”

Jim chuckled and pushed Sebastian away. Sebastian pushed back and soon they were wrestling around in the sand and dirt. Sebastian was starting to get stronger than Jim and one day, his boy would be able to pin him but not today. They rolled around in the sand before getting too close to the edge of the hill.

“Oh shit,” Jim fussed as they both went over the edge and started rolling and bouncing down the steep incline.

* * *

 

Jim and Sebastian smiled innocently at Spock who stood before them with his arms cross over his chest and eyes narrowed while Bones and Christine Chapel fixed them up.

“We’re fine, Spock,” Jim said.

“Fine has variable definitions. You had to be beamed from a secluded spot in the desert outside of Vulcana Regar. Your shoulder is dislocated and you have received a gash to your forehead that was bleeding profusely when you materialized here,” Spock stated. “Sebastian also had a gash to his cheek and has broken his leg which is now in a bone setter.”

Jim looked at his son in the biobed next to him. Sebastian looked back. They smiled at one another.

“At least we had fun before we hurt ourselves,” Jim replied.

“Affirmative, a lot a fun,” Sebastian agreed.

Spock shook his head.

* * *

 

They returned home an hour later, all healed and only a bit sore. They cleaned and changed before they left for the party at an arcade zone in the city.  Jim had invited all the kids in Sebastian’s age group at school, which was quite a lot but he didn’t care. It was his baby’s birthday.

“Why isn’t it my birthday?” SJ asked Jim.

Jim looked down at his youngest. “Because it’s your big brother’s birthday.” As he said that a group of tweens ran by laughing. Jim and Spock’s kids were in the mix somewhere, except for Simon and Soren—they sat off to the side with Spock away from the illogicalness going on reading books.

“But not mine?” SJ pouted.

Jim internally chuckled. “Sweetie, when is your birthday?”

SJ didn’t hesitate to reply, “Six five sixty.”

“Right, June 5th, 2260. What is today?”

SJ tapped his chin. “Um…April 16th, 2265.”

“Yep. Is that your birthday?”

SJ shook his head.

“Is it Sebastian’s birthday?”

SJ nodded.

Jim raised his brows knowingly.

“Can’t I still get a present?”

Jim laughed lightly. “No.”

“Dammit,” SJ said before turning around and running off towards a group of kids.

Jim walked over to Spock and sat in his lap. Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and leaned his forehead against Jim’s back, between his shoulder blades.

“This is illogical.”

“I know,” Jim agreed.

“I want to leave.”

“This is our son’s birthday. We’re not leaving until the end of the party.”

“How much longer?”

“I don’t know. Two more hours.”

Spock groaned into Jim’s back. Jim smiled and patted Spock’s hands around him. He looked to the boys beside them and took their books.

“Daddy,” they whined.

“Go play.”

“But…”

“No, buts, go play.” Simon and Soren gave Jim grumpy looks. _Little Spock’s._ “Okay, go play five games and then you can come back and read.”

“What about Sa-mekh?” Simon asked.

Jim stood up from Spock’s lap. “Go play, Spock.”

Spock opened his mouth to argue but Jim fixed him with a look that shut him up.  Spock did not pout as he said, “That is satisfactory.”

“Indeed,” Soren agreed. He stood up and took Simon’s wrist. “Come on, Simon, let us play five games with Sa-mekh.”

Spock stood up and nodded. He kissed Jim’s cheek then walked off with the boys. Jim sat back down and watched the kids running around. Bones appeared and sat down next to him with a sigh.

“And you thought it was a good idea to invite Seb’s whole class.”

“Yes, I did,” Jim countered. “Look how happy all the kids are.”

“Half are Vulcans that don’t like happy at all. The other half…sure, I guess they look happy. But, listen to how loud it is in here,” Bones replied. “Just think how loud it would be if we didn’t have the whole place rented out.”

Jim shrugged. “I still think it’s a nice party. The cake was good.”

Bones nodded and smiled. “Yeah, well, didn’t Amanda make it?”

“Uh-huh, she always makes the boys their cakes.” Jim smiled and nudged his friend. “Can’t help but spoil our babies. And hey, didn’t you have a ginormous princess party for Amelia a couple weeks ago.”

“My baby wanted a princess party, so she got one.” Bones looked at Jim. “We’ve known each other for what? Fourteen years now?”

“Sounds about right. I was eighteen.”

Bones nodded. He looked around. He watched Carol several feet away help David play a wack-a-mole game.

Jim nudged him again. “You’ve got that love sick, sappy smile on your face.”

Bones snorted and focused back on his friend. “Do not.”

“You did.”

“Did you think…fourteen years ago, that’d we be here?”

“The arcade was built two years ago.”

Bones lightly pushed his friend. “Smartass. No, that we’d be where we are—with our spouses, our kids. Hell, you’re a prince now.”

Jim smiled. “Fourteen years ago, no, I would have never dreamed I’d be where I am now. I didn’t think kids were an option. I didn’t think being with Spock would happen. Hell, a prince? Fuck that. That was a huge surprise. But…I wouldn’t change any of the paths I’ve taken to get here. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I wouldn’t either,” Bones agreed. “After Jocelyn, I didn’t think I’d have another chance at a wife, a family.”

Jim’s brows furrowed together. “Are you and Carol married?”

“Yes.”

“When did that happen?”

“Right before Amelia’s birth. You were there.”

“I was?”

Jim then sighed. “I was pregnant with Simon. Very hormonal. Did I cry a lot?”

“Yes.”

“Makes since.” Jim leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t think we’d gotten married if Amelia hadn’t surprised us.”

“I think ya’ll would have eventually. Sebastian was a surprise. The twins were even bigger surprises. I think…yep, Sylar was the only one planned.”

Bones laughed. “The imp was actually planned.”

“Hey, it’s not like we went into the conception thinking, yes, this next child will be a hellion. It just happened. Simon just happened and then of course, SJ. All pleasant surprises.”

“We sort of plan for David. It’s just that Carol was already pregnant when we decided to try again. A week later, we knew. No more kids, though. We’re done.”

Jim nodded.

Bones eyed his friend. “Are you and Spock done?”

Jim sighed. “No.”

Spock poked his head around from an arcade game with a smirk. Jim saw him and stuck his tongue out. “Not for another year, Spock.”

Spock frowned and disappeared again which made Bones laugh a bit more.

Jim sighed again. “If Spock had his way, I’d never not be pregnant. He has a kink.”

“I don’t want to hear about that.”

“What? I didn’t mention details.” Jim grinned. “He likes how round…”

“Nope, stop.”

Chuckling, Jim nodded. “Fine, fine.”

“So, another year?” Bones asked.

Jim nodded. “We agreed to have one more, one last baby his next time which is coming up next year. I’ll get the serum.”

“Good. The serum is much better than the implant. No invasive surgery. Just the C-section.”

“I am looking forward to having another baby,” Jim admitted. “Boy, girl, intersex, blonde, black hair, I don’t care. Just a happy, healthy baby.”

Bones put his arm around Jim. “Crazy how life turns out, huh?”

“Indeed,” Jim agreed. “Hey, do you want a title?”

“A title? To what? I own my own car and house.”

Jim snorted. “No, not for that sort of thing. A title…like duke or earl.”

“Oh, that kind of title.” Bones shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m fine with Dr. McCoy, royal physician.”

“Really? How about Count McCoy? Oh! Doctor McCoy, Count of Georgia?”

Bones laughed. “Count of Georgia? Sure, why not.”

Jim grinned. “It’s settled then. I’ll talk to Sarek and we’ll make it official.”

“Thanks, can’t wait.” They went silent for a moment and then Bones asked, “Jim?”

“Mm?”

“Can Joanna be under that title? I know she’s from my first marriage but it would really piss my ex off if her daughter is addressed as Lady Joanna and she gets nothing.”

Jim nodded. “Lady Joanna it is.”

* * *

 

A week later, the royal family gathered in the throne room, dressed to the nines in their regal attire complete with their crowns. Bones, Carol, and their children, including Joanna, stood before them dressed formally. A few high-ranking members of High Command stood nearby as witnesses. Joanna’s mother and new husband stood off to the side, dressed formally but Jocelyn looked sour. Her new husband was merely a banker.

Sarek took a bejeweled lirpa and stood before the McCoy family. They knelt before him. David looked around first before sitting down.

“For your service to the House of Surak, I proclaim you,” Sarek started. He touched the fan-shaped blade end to Bones’ shoulder. “Count of Georgia.”

Jim smiled and restrained himself from clapping.

Sarek touched Bones’ other shoulder with the blade. “From this day forward, your full title in my Empire is as follows: Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, MD, Count of Georgia, Head of the Imperial Medical Society, Physician to the Royal Family, and Chief Medical Officer to the Imperial Armies and Fleet.”

Bones bowed his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty. The honor is most appreciated.”

Sarek allowed Bones to rise. He then turned to Carol and said, “From this day forward, you are Doctor Carol Beatrice Wallace-McCoy, Countess of Georgia.”

She thanked him and rose. Sarek looked at the children. They smiled up at him. Sarek didn’t smile back but his eyes twinkled. “As children to the Count of Georgia, you are,” he looked at Amelia, “The Lady, Amelia Helene McCoy.” He looked at David. “And The Lord, David James McCoy.”

Sarek touched the lirpa to Joanna’s shoulder last. “As first daughter to Count McCoy, I dub thee, The Lady Joanna Claire McCoy.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Joanna said before rising.

Jim broke protocol then and clapped for this best friend. Sarek, Spock, and the High Command members gave him a look but Jim didn’t care.

* * *

 

The next day, a family meeting was called at High Command while the boys were at school. Jim sat next to Spock at a round table with Amanda, Sarek, T’Pau and a few new faces Jim didn’t recognize.

“It has been brought to our attention,” Sarek spoke. “That Terrans and other Empire citizens wish to…get to know us better.”

Spock arched a brow. “Pardon?”

“Tevik,” Sarek said, motioning to the dark skinned Vulcan man in the room. Tevik bowed his head and stepped forward. “This is Tevik, of the House of Syrran. He is my new private secretary.”

“Historically, in the past, royal families were looked up to by their subjects,” Tevik stated. “The previous emperors and their families in the past century were to self-absorbed. They were tolerated, not loved.”

“Loved?” Spock questioned.

Tevik looked to a young human with him. She waved. “I am Hannah Williamson. I’m one of the new publicists for the family.”

Spock rolled his eyes. Jim patted his leg.

Hannah continued. “A recent poll in several major cities throughout the empire showed that the family is well liked but wish to know more, to see more. Yes, you attend to your royal duties in the areas of public and charitable service and the subjects enjoy seeing you in that light. We feel that allowing your people to see you…say in a different light may help strengthen unity and stability in the Empire.”

“What do you propose?” Amanda asked with a smile.

“Official royal portraits to be taken,” Tevik said. “For historical purposes as well as for the people.”

“Also, birthday portraits were common on Earth in the twentieth and twenty-first century with European monarchies,” Hannah said. “I suggest, starting with Prince Sebastian’s birthday, that birthday portraits are taken and released for public viewing as well as anniversary pictures.”

“Uh-huh,” Spock said, clearly not impressed. “Sebastian already had his birthday.”

“Not too long ago,” Hannah said. “A portrait can still be released.”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Amanda declared. “I do think our subjects would enjoy seeing pictures, keeping up with our lives. They love us and in turn, no rebellion or anarchy. Let them feel like they know us.”

“I agree,” T’Pau spoke.

“Grandmother…” Spock tried but she mentally sent a jolt to him that caused him to hiss in pain.

“It is a wonderful idea, as Amanda said,” T’Pau continued. “We will also schedule more royal duties for the family that take place in the public eye.”

Jim nodded. “Sounds good.”

“We have also thought that an interview with Prince Spock and Prince James would be beneficial,” Hannah said.

“What?” Jim and Spock questioned.

“An interview,” Hannah repeated. “It would let the citizens see you both in a new light. See how in love you are.”

“Will Amanda and Sarek be doing one as well?” Jim asked.

Amanda shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“I do not want too,” Sarek spoke. “And as Emperor, they should fear me more than love me. You and Spock will conduct a live interview for the people.”

“Live?” Jim questioned. “Why does it have to be live?”

“To show you’re not hiding anything,” Hannah said. “It will be fun.”

“Uh-huh,” Spock said. “Why are we doing this again?”

“They want to know us, Spock,” Amanda told her son. “It’s a great idea.”

“Plus, this helps to minimize the tabloids,” Hannah said.

“Oh right,” Jim said. Since becoming royals, they were featured in various types of publications—some good articles, some not. Just recently they had an issue with a picture of Bones and Jim being cuddly at Sebastian’s birthday despite the arcade center being rented out. Someone somehow snapped the picture. Tabloids and social media went crazy for a few days wondering if Jim and Spock were having marriage troubles.

Spock, of course, reacted as expected—he stormed off in his personal starship to Terra Secundus, where the publishing company was and had a ‘chat’ with the editors. A retraction article was immediately published stating that Bones was like a brother to Princes James and that the royal physician had his own family.  

“On Vulcan, such publications and photography of you all is restricted,” Tevik said. “Sometimes, tourists or a brave citizen takes a candid photo or two. We do not wish for our subjects to feel they are being censored so elsewhere in the empire you will find…paparazzi.”

Spock leaned back in his chair. “I say censor it all.”

“No,” Sarek said. “We cannot censor our subjects. They have, we let them have, the freedom of press and speech…to an extent. The previous emperor restricted every publication about him, we will not do that.”

“So, an interview,” Jim repeated.

* * *

 

“An interview,” Jim groaned an hour later in Spock’s office.

“I know,” Spock said. “But you did agree as the people find you personable."

“Of course, I did. It’s a great idea, but I just…a live interview, broadcasted to the billions of citizens in the empire.” Jim plopped down on the couch in Spock’s office. “I can do an interview, one that is taped and I have control over but a live one…gah!”

“Yes, yes, gah!” Spock replied blankly. Jim looked to his mate and saw him sitting behind his desk looking over a hologram of something.

Jim stood up and walked over. He stood behind Spock and leaned over him, wrapped his arms around Spock’s chest. “What’s that?”

“Intel on a Klingon situation.”

“Oh? Do we get to fight some Klingons?”

“Sadly, no. The situation has been dealt with an we have claimed several hundred miles of the neutral zone for the Empire.”

“Great,” Jim smiled. “But the Klingons?”

“Sent back to Qo'noS with their tails between their legs. We will have them someday. They will bow to us.”

Jim kissed the tip of Spock’s ear. “Yes, they will. They all will, but first, we have to play nice to our people.”

“Indeed.”

Jim kissed Spock’s ear again the moved to stand in front of him. “How about we play now?”

Spock’s brows went up. He quickly stood from his chair. Jim laughed as Spock picked up him up and placed him on the sturdy desk. Spock claim his mate’s mouth in a dominating kiss. Jim’s laughter ceased immediately. He whimpered into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Spock’s tongue inside.

Jim gripped Spock’s biceps as he felt Spock’s hands on his thighs. He spread them for Spock so his Vulcan could stand between them. Spock’s hands moved up, pushing up Jim’s tunic top. They broke the kiss so Spock could pull the top and off. They then quickly worked to divest themselves of the rest of their clothes until they were both naked.

Spock’s hands went to Jim’s round cheeks under him. He squeezed then pulled Jim closer so they were flush together. Jim then laid back on the table and wrapped his legs around Spock.

Spock stepped closer as he pulled Jim’s ass to the edge of the table. He leaned over and starting kissing Jim again as his cock bumped against Jim’s testicles.  Jim moaned in excitement as Spock humped against him. Their cocks starting to slide together and creating amazing friction.

Spock moved his mouth from Jim’s to bite at his jaw and suck at his neck.

Jim moved one hand from Spock’s bicep to reach between them.  He grabbed Spock’s hard erection and stroked him, making sure his love’s cocks was nicely coated in its natural lubricant before removing his hand.

Spock whined at the loss of contact but then straightened up to watch as Jim then pressed his own fingers inside his quivering hole. His eyes darkened as watched Jim worked his fingers inside himself, his mouth open and filthy moans escaping it.  Spock was not jealous of his mate’s fingers…that would be illogical. He groaned when Jim’s other hand grabbed his own erection that was leaking against his stomach and started jacking himself off.

“No,” Spock snarled, gripping Jim’s legs and pulling Jim’s closer. The blonde hissed as his back rubbed against the table as he was moved closer to Spock, his ass nearly hanging off the side. “Remove your hands from yourself.”

Jim removed his hands with a whine.

Spock moved Jim’s legs around his waist and then grabbed the base of his own cock.  He rubbed it around Jim’s hole, teasing his mate, before pressing the head in. He pulled himself back out, earning a whine from Jim again.

“Stop teasing and fuc…ah!”

Spock jabbed back into his mate tight, channel, fulling seating himself in his mate. Jim arched his back and cried out at the sudden intrusion. Spock paused and waited for Jim to relax. He did circle his hips and couldn’t help but smirk at how Jim arched his back and pressed back against him.

“Spock!” Jim fussed, his hands going up behind him to grip the edge of the desk. He arched his back again and rolled his hips. Spock's double ridges rubbed against his prostate quite pleasurably. 

Spock groaned and waited patiently which was difficult. He was buried to the hilt in his mate’s tight channel.

“Fuck me,” Jim said.

Spock groaned and nodded. “As you wish.” He pulled out then pounded back in—setting a quick and furious pace of fucking his mate. Spock gripped the back of the desk next to Jim’s hands and used them as leverage to jackhammer into his mate.

“Jim,” Spock growled. Jim was so tight and hot around him—mewling as Spock’s thrusts hit his prostate each time. "My...empress."

“Spock…god you’re amazing,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock. “Fuck…I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock grunted before leaning down and nipping at Jim’s neck.

Jim’s toes curled as his legs tightened around Spock’s waist. He whimpered when Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his spot again and again.  Spock moved from Jim’s neck to catch Jim's luscious lips in a heated kiss while he moved one hand to grip Jim’s aching cock.  

“Ahh…fuck…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed and fucked Jim just a little bit harder.

Spock kept pumping his hips, straightening up to look down at Jim whose head was now thrown back in pleasure. “Jim,” he groaned. He placed his other hand on Jim’s chest, feeling his mate’s rampant heartbeat.

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide. “I need…I need…”

Spock jacked Jim off faster and toyed with their bond. “Cum, ashayam.”

“Spock!” Jim yelled, coming for him—his seed shooting out of his cock onto his stomach and over Spock’s hand.

“Jim,” Spock growled as Jim’s muscles tightened almost painfully around his engorged member. He buried himself deep in Jim and stilled—shooting his load deep inside his beloved.

He released Jim’s softening cock before leaning his body down and covering Jim. He nuzzled into Jim’s neck as he came down from his orgasm high.

Jim caught his breath and relaxed, wrapping his arms around Spock’s back, loving the feel of Spock on top of him and in him.  He rubbed Spock’s back and felt Spock purr at the contact.  He smiled and moved one hand up Spock’s back to play with the hair at Spock’s nape.

“That was amazing, Spock,” Jim said after a few moments.

“It always is, my beloved.” Spock sat up and eased his cock out of Jim—his seed started to dribble out of Jim’s spent hole. “Do you want…”

“Not again,” Jim said, sitting up. He winked at his mate. “Definitely tonight, though.”

“Good.”

Jim hopped off the desk and walked into the adjoining bathroom that he was glad Spock had put in. While Jim cleaned off, Spock merely used his shirt top to wipe off his dick before pulling his pants back on and sitting down in his chair.

Jim came back into the room and cleaned off Spock’s desk top while Spock tried to grope him.

“Please,” Spock asked, gripping Jim’s ass cheeks. He was sad Jim had cleaned himself back there. "My empress."

“Tonight, you horn dog,” Jim fussed. He moved away and redressed. Spock watched with a grumpy look. When Jim was dressed he kissed his husband. “I will see you at home later.”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied. He kissed Jim back then watched his mate leave his office.

Jim shut the door to Spock’s office behind him and started to walk down the hallway with a slight limp. His rear end was sore but it was a welcome soreness, it was ways. He made his way towards the turbolift. He wanted to check on Scotty at the science center and his new destroy class ship designs. He A young blonde woman sat on a bench at the end of the hall. She immediately stood and curtsied to Jim.

“Your highness.”

Jim nodded and continued to the lift.

“Oh, Your Highness,” the lady called after him.

Jim turned and she curtsied again. “Yes?”

The woman lifted her head but avoided eye contact, a norm Jim found with his subjects. “Your Highness, I am Janice Rand. I was hired by their majesties, Emperor Sarek and Empress Amanda to be your private secretary.”

“Oh?” Jim stepped closer to her. “Janice Rand?”

Janice nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Jim shook his head. “No need with the constant your highnesses. Sir, is just fine. So, my private secretary?”

“Yes, your…sir. Yes, Sir.”

“Cool,” Jim smiled. He held his hand out to her. She took it and curtsied again. “What exactly does a private secretary do?”

She stood up straighter before him. “I handle and organize your official schedule…”

“Schedule? I have an official schedule?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Huh, okay, well do I have anything on my agenda for today?”

Janice pulled a PADD from her shoulder bag and tapped at the screen. “Yes, Sir, you are scheduled for a meeting with Mr. Montgomery Scott in the science center.”

“Oh, good, that’s where I’m headed now. C’mon, we’ll walk and talk.”

Janice nodded and joined Jim in the turbolift.

“What else do you do?”

“I draft any speeches you would make, maintain liaison with the other staff of the royal household, deal with your official correspondence to members of the public, family, Imperial officials, and so on. I also assist in maintaining your official website.”

They exited the lift and walked out of High Command. “My official website?”

“Yes, Sir. The family has ordered, for the purpose of showing the subjects more of you all, a website to be established.”

“That sounds cool. But I like computers so I will deal with the website and information.”

“Of course, Sir. I am here to assist in any capacity you need.”

Jim smiled at her. “Cool. Since we will be working together, we should get to know one another.”

“That is not necessary, Sir, as…”

“No, it is. I always feel bad about ordering people around that work with me. Servants of the house are one thing, but I do happen to know all their names and their families. So, Janice, where are you from? You look about my age, so Earth originally?”

Janice nodded. “Yes, Sir. Sacramento, California originally. My family left right before the war came to Earth.”

“That’s good. Mine didn’t. Waited until the very last seconds.” Jim looked at Janice as they continued walking. “Where did you go after Earth?”

“Terra Secundus.”

“Earth Two,” Jim said. “It is a beautiful planet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“College?”

“New Stanford. I majored in communications and computers.”

“I never went to college. I wanted to. I mean, when I first came here to Vulcan, Spock set it up for me to take classes at the science academy and I did. I just…it wasn’t a formal thing so I don’t have a degree from anywhere.”

“Yet, your engineering, computer, and tactical prowess is well-known, Sir,” Janice said. “It was your idea about the new warp cores.”

Jim mentally patted himself on the back. “Yes, me and Scotty, but yes.” They came to the science center and entered. “You don’t need to be with me all the time, do you?”

Janice shook her head. “No, Sir.”

“Do I have anything else on my schedule for today?”

“No, Sir, but tomorrow you have two speaking engagements.”

“What?”

“I am sorry, Sir,” Janice bowed her head. “They were already on your schedule before I was…”

“No, no, its fine. I just…didn’t know. What engagements?”

“It is Read Across the Galaxy day at the schools. You will make an appearance at the imperial school in the city here and read a book to the lower school, meet with some of the upper school and the administration and teachers. Her Majesty, Empress Amanda will be with you as well.”

“That does sound nice. Imperial school, not the Vulcan Learning Center, though. Vulcans are not into those things. What is the next engagement?”

“You will then travel to the nearby starbase and dedicate the new starfighters.” Janice tapped at the screen. “It is recommended that you attend with a few of the Princes. Imperial citizens think they are cute.”

“They are cute.” Jim nodded. “Okay, sounds like a fun day. I shall see you tomorrow morning then.”

“Yes, Sir. I will make sure Lovar has your outfits ready for you.”

Jim’s brows went up. “Who’s Lovar?”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jim sat with Amanda in one of the living rooms with albums and PADDs and photos strewn about in front of them.

“We have a royal stylist?” Jim asked her as they sorted what pictures to put on the royal website and what to keep private. Their public pile was small as they wanted to keep some semblance of privacy.

“We do. Actually, we have three,” Amanda replied. “Lovar handles you, Spock, and Sarek’s outfits. His family has dressed the House of Surak for centuries. They are masters with menswear.”

“But not women’s wear?”

“They are with women’s wear, yes, but I caught Raoul’s collection at a fashion show a decade ago and he’s been designing and styling my public appearance outfits since then. Pola, she designs and styles the boys.”

“I thought I did.” Jim then thought about it. Sometimes, clothes would just appear in his sons’ closets and Jim would mix and match and dress them in those. “Dammit, I don’t.”

“You do to an extent,” Amanda chuckled.

“What else don’t I know?” Jim asked.

Amanda placed a picture in the private file. “T’Pau has two strapping young Vulcans on retainer for her Times.”

Jim gawked. “Oh my god. Seriously?”

“She picks two new ones every fourteen years. Judges them based on their…” She trailed off and wiggled her brows.

“Ha, go T’Pau.”

Amanda chuckled and nodded.

Jim picked up a picture and cooed. “Oh, this was from Sebastian’s first birthday.” Jim smiled a little sadly. “My baby is twelve.”

“I know. Times flies, huh?”

Jim nodded. He put that picture in the public pile and picked up another. The twin’s first birthday. Sammy was covered in birthday cake while Soren was clean and looking like ‘what the fuck is going on?’. They would be eleven in a few months. Jim placed that picture in the public pile as well. He went through the pictures of his boys and made sure the public pile had enough to appease their subjects with their sons’ cuteness.

“Can I put the site together?”

“Yes, well…we have a programmer already working on the bare bones of it. Adding other information like the history of Vulcan, the House of Surak, etc, but I will let him know you will handle the pictures.”

“Good, because I want to have a page for each of us, with some pictures and short bio and fun facts.”

Amanda touched Jim’s hand. “That would be lovely. When we take the royal portraits those will be added to the site as well.”

* * *

 

Jim and Amanda finished a few hours later. They had a good sized public pile for the site. There were several pictures of each boy over the years, a few of Amanda and Sarek from their courtship time, wedding, and a few family shots with Spock over the years, Jim had a good collection of Spock pictures from newborn to now, shots of Jim and Spock throughout the years they have been together, and some family portraits that had been taken from before they were royals.

Overall, Jim was pleased. He was a little sad that his own page would be minimal with pictures from his youth. He didn’t have any. He knew they existed somewhere, they’d been packed when they left Earth and some had been at their homes in the various colonies they lived in. When Sam left, mom put them away, then after she killed Frank and took off, Jim was sent elsewhere and wasn’t able to bring anything with him.

“You are sad,” Spock stated. Jim looked up from his spot on the floor.

“Just thinking.”

“Which is making you sad.” Spock sat down next to Jim and put his arm around him. “Cease.”

Jim huffed lightly. “Sometimes you can’t turn off sad thoughts.” Jim picked up a picture of toddler Spock playing with a kal-toh. “You were adorable.”

“I know.”

“I don’t have any baby pictures here.”

Spock took the photo and put it down. “I am aware. Perhaps we can see if Sam has any?”

“I haven’t spoken or seen Sam since I was a teenager Spock.”

“He is on Deneva. I can contact him.”

“I said I thought he was on Deneva. I don’t actually…”

“No, he is. I checked several years ago.”

Jim looked at his mate. “What?”

“I tracked him down as well as your mother. Sam resides on Deneva with his wife, Aurelan and their three sons: Peter, Joshua, and George.”

Jim blinked. “When did you track them down?”

“How long have we been bonded?”

“Thirteen years.”

“Then thirteen years ago.”

“Spock!”

“Jim, I merely wished to know. Do not be cross, please.”

Jim sighed. “I’m not…I’m not cross, I’m just…tell me when you do stuff like that.” Jim sighed again. “So…Deneva. He really is on Deneva? Well, he was thirteen years ago.”

“And six months ago.”

“Spock.”

“I frequently check on them,” Spock admitted. “Sam is a scientist—a research biologist. Aurelan is school teacher.”

“The boys…Peter, Joshua, and George. How old are they?”

“Peter Rafferty Kirk is thirteen, Joshua Heath is nine, and George Samuel the third is six. And you blame me for us not having a daughter.”

“Oh, shut up.” Jim smiled. “I have three nephews.”

“Indeed.”

“Sam is a researcher, is married. Seems he has done well since leaving.”

“Would you like to contact him?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ve been in the public eye for years and Sam…Sam’s never reached out to me. Has he?”

Spock shook his head. “No.”

“He would have to be living under a rock not to know about me or us. He’s had the opportunity to contact me.”

“Yes, he has.”

Jim shook his head. “Fuck him. He left me all those years ago. Hasn’t done anything for me since. I don’t need him.” Jim looked at his husband. “I have you, the boys, your parents, and my new brother Bones. I don’t need him.”

“No, you do not. I could have their house broken into and pictures taken.”

Jim laughed. “How romantic, but no, don’t do that. I don’t need the pictures. Thank you, though.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim leaned against Spock. “What about my mom? She left for an outpost in the Beta quadrant last I knew.”

Spock kissed the side of Jim’s head. “She was at an outpost for a while. She then was taken into custody for killing her husband. She served two years on a penal colony before being released and joining a faction of rebels on Rigel V. She was captured, escaped, joined another rebellion group, and was killed in a bombing attempt on the Imperial Senate ten years ago.”

Jim was quiet for a while before saying. “That sucks.”

“Indeed.”

“She was…she was a good mom when I was kid. I remember a lot of fun times just the three of us. She was strong, a fighter. She punched out my baseball coach when I was eight because he wouldn’t let me play.”

“Sounds like something my mother would have done if I had played sports.”

“Frank messed her up, I think. He was abusive and terrorizing. Mom couldn’t fight him and…she did send me to away to her brother on Tarsus. She thought she was doing the right thing. But she never came back for me.”

Spock held Jim a little tighter and sent calming feels to him through their bond. Jim still had the occasionally nightmare was his time on Tarsus, from being alone afterwards for so long. Spock always chased away those dreams for his mate.

“I know she loved you, t’hy’la.”

“Yeah.”

.

.

.

“It is later, you know.”

Jim picked his head up from Spock’s shoulder and looked at his mate. “What?”

“You said we could copulate later. It is later.”

“Spock,” Jim huffed. “I just found out my mom is dead and my brother has officially abandoned me and you want sex?”

“No, no of course not. My apologies.” Spock pulled Jim back to him for cuddles thinking he could coax Jim into fooling around in a few hours.

Jim sat up and called out, “BOYS!”

Spock raised a brow as they heard footsteps running down the hallway towards them. Their sons soon appeared in the doorway to the living room.

“Yes?” Soren asked.

“Do you want to camp out in the courtyard with Sa-mekh tonight?”

“Jim…” Spock tried.

“Yes!”

“Yeah!”

“Campout!”

The boys then rushed off to get their stuff for sleeping in the courtyard. Jim smiled at Spock then stood up.

“Jim.”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“Because.” Jim patted Spock on the head. “Have fun.”

Spock watched Jim leave with a grumpy expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a ton more written but split it up. Interview is next chapter :) We'll see how that goes
> 
> Please comment. I love them and it gives so much motivation to work to get the next chapter out :) (not that I would withhold chapters for comments. I wouldn't do that. I just really like getting comments)


	33. An Interview

Jim watched from the sidelines in the throne room as Amanda and Sarek had their pictures taken. Sarek was dressed to the nines in regal attire fit for a Vulcan Emperor. A robe from his great-great-grandfather was taken out of storage and cleaned for him to wear over his imperial military uniform. Before Amanda, Sarek had been a force to be reckoned with for the Empire—had led many successful military campaigns and earned numerous medals. He sat on his throne, poised gracefully with his crown perched on his head.

Amanda sat in her throne next to Sarek, dressed just as majestically. She had on a simple, but beautiful white gown, with her own robe around her shoulders and tiara atop of her head. She oozed poise and grace. Her hair was styled down, flowing over one shoulder.

 _Your parents are beautiful_ , Jim commented to Spock.

_I know._

Jim smiled as the photographer snapped away. Soon, the other thrones were brought into the room and paced on the side of Sarek’s and Amanda’s. Jim, Spock, and their sons sat in their respective seats. Jim was glad that a previous Vulcan emperor had eight children and had commissioned thrones were all of them.

Jim’s own outfit was a simple black tunic and a robe along with his sons. Spock’s outfit was similar to his father, as he was the heir to the crown. Sebastian had a little more flare to his outfit than his brothers for the same reason. They all had their crowns perched on their head and were sitting gracefully. Jim was proud of them for behaving.

After those pictures, Jim and Spock posed for a few pictures together and with the boys. The boys had individual portraits taken as did the rest of the family before finally Sarek, Spock, and Sebastian posed together in the throne room: the king and the crown princes.

Jim and Amanda stood to the side and smiled proudly. Their boys looked so cute and blank faced.

* * *

 

“That was a long day,” Soren fussed when they finally returned home.

“And it’s going to get a little bit longer,” Amanda said. “I want you boys in the parlor room. I have chairs set up.”

“Why?” Sylar asked.

“A little review course in a few things. Come along, boys.” Amanda clapped her hands then shooed them into down the hall to the parlor room.

When the boys were all seated in the seven chairs in the room, Amanda stood before them.

“What are we doing?” Simon asked.

“Etiquette lessons.”

The boys groaned.

“Grammy, we know that already,” Sylar said.

“Oh?” She smiled. “How do you sit?”

The boys straightened up and folded their hands in their laps. She clapped her hands. “Bravo. When do you sit like this?”

“Every time we are out in public, except for school,” Sammy said. “Especially when it is a formal function with important guests,” Soren added.

“Very good. Now, what do you do when your grandfather or I enter a room and we are outside the house?”

The boys all stood up at attention and then bowed perfectly.

“That’s right.” Amanda smirked. “Who else do you bow too?”

“Dada and daddy,” SJ said with a smile.

“Anyone else?”

The boys shook their heads.

Sebastian then spoke, “We bow to no one else but you, grandfather, and our fathers. Everyone else bows to us.”

“What if a monarch from an imperial planet arrives?” Amanda asked. “Do you bow to them?”

The boys shook their heads. Sylar said, “They bow to us as we allow them to keep their insignificant titles and monarchy.”

“Our family is the supreme leaders of our empire,” Sammy said.

“No sun in our galaxy sets on our empire,” Simon said.

Amanda grinned. “Yes. We are above them all. We bow to know one and all bow to us. Now, let us go into the dining room for dinner and another refresher on etiquette at the table.”

The boys nodded and followed their grandmother into the formal dining room where a grand table set. They only used this room to entertain moderate sized groups of high ranking officials and dignitaries. For grander affairs, they had the royal ballroom at high command.

Only a portion of the table was set up for dinner. Sarek, Spock, and Jim stood behind their respective chairs—Sarek at the head, Spock to his left-hand side, and Jim next to Spock. The boys moved to their positions—SJ and Simon next to Jim, Sebastian next to Amanda, Sammy and Soren next to Seb, and Sylar next to Simon on the other side.

“Are these your spots for formal dinners?” Sarek asked.

“No, there is a seating chart,” Simon said.

“Indeed. Who sits first?”

“You do,” Soren said.

Sarek took his seat, followed by Amanda and then the rest of them sat down.

“Daddy, there are a lot of forks and spoons and cups,” SJ said to Jim.

Jim chuckled. “I know. Do you remember their purposes?”

SJ tapped his chin and looked at the flatware. “Um…yes.” The boy then rattled off the names of each flatware and the purposes of the cups.”

“Perfect,” Jim praised him. SJ beamed in response.

Amanda smiled then looked at Spock. She huffed. “Boys, what is your sa-mekh doing wrong.”

“No elbows on the table,” Sebastian said.

Spock blinked then sat back and straighter.

“You know better,” Sarek told his son.

“This is not a formal dinner,” Spock replied.

Sarek narrowed his eyes. Spock looked down to his lap. “Yes, Father, I do know better. My apologies.”

Sarek nodded. He looked to the boys, “Who is served first?”

“You.”

“Who eats first?”

“You.”

“When I am done, what happens?”

“Everyone else is done and next course is served.”

“My boys know their stuff,” Jim said.

“Of course, they do,” Spock spoke. “They’ve been properly prepared with their etiquette and manners instruction from mother since they were toddlers.”

Amanda smiled. “Thank you, kan-bu.”

“I am not a baby.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek. “You are a baby.”

 _Jim,_ Spock internally growled.

“Why are we having this review of etiquette?” Soren asked.

“Just because,” Amanda said.

“Dad and I are going on television in a few days,” Jim said. “We too have had some refresher courses on how to present ourselves and represent the family.”

“Are we going on tv?” Simon asked as the servants arrived and started plating their food, starting with Sarek first.

“No, just dad and I.” Jim looked to his in-laws. “Will we know the questions beforehand? I know it’s live, but…”

“Yes, you will,” Sarek said. “We have approved all questions the interviewers will ask. Please be mindful of your answers.”

“I will,” Jim replied.

Sarek looked to his son. “Spock.”

Spock blinked. “I will as well, but I plan to let Jim do the most talking.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jim said.

“Well, the people like you the most, Jim,” Amanda said.

“No, they don’t.”

“They do,” Sarek said. “They find you, and Amanda as well, quite personable.”

Jim preened at that. “I’m personable.”

“They don’t know you or mother like we do,” Spock teased.

* * *

 

Jim adjusted his tie again in the mirror. Lovar had finally made an appearance in front of Jim, bringing the princes two formfitting suits for the live interview. Jim’s was navy in color with a white undershirt and a light, blue-ish grey striped tie. Jim turned and found his mate sitting slouched in a nearby chair.

“That isn’t very royal like,” Jim said.

Spock arched a slanted brow. “I wish to leave.”

Jim walked over. “No, we are to play nice for the cameras and our subjects.” Jim picked up a black tie from the table he passed before standing in front of Spock. Spock sat up straight and Jim put the black tie on him. Spock stood up and pulled down the ends of his suit jacket.

“Looking spiffy there, Spockums.” Spock wore a black, pinstriped suit with a deep purple undershirt and the black-tie Jim had put on him.

“Thank you.”

Jim reached a hand up and smoothed down Spock’s bangs. The Vulcan normally wore his hair slightly different than the traditional bowl cut but after a hair cut from his mother the day before, was sporting the bowlcut handsomely.

“You look stunning, ashal-vah,” Spock said softly, wrapping his arms around Jim and pulling him close.

Jim smiled. “Thank you.”

“Although, I think you need something.”

“We’re not having sex right now.”

Spock blinked. “I was not going to say that.”

“You were thinking it.”

“I always think of copulating with you. It is my favorite activity.”

“I like to read.”

Spock shook his head at his mate’s teasing. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out an item. He stepped closer and pinned said item onto the lapel of Jim’s jacket. Jim looked down and saw it was a medium sized platinum pin that was t’hy’la in Vulcan script.

“Spock, I love it,” Jim said. He touched Spock’s cheek and kissed him softly.

"Are you sure..." Spock asked. 

Jim kissed Spock again. "Later you can have a treat."

Spock growled lightly and nipped at Jim's bottom lip playfully.

“Your highnesses,” Janice’s voice came from the doorway.

The princes looked to the secretary. She curtsied. “My apologies for interrupting but it is time.”

Jim put his arm around Spock’s. “Ready for a live interview.”

“No.”

“Well too bad.” They left the room and followed Janice down the hallway and into a great hall of high command that had been set up for the interview. Lights and cameras surrounded a plush couch where Jim and Spock would sit and two chairs opposite the couch were the interviewers would sit. The crew bowed and curtsied to the princes as they made their way to the couch. Before sitting the interviewers appeared and reintroduced themselves. They had met them that morning for a quite run through of the process.

The human, Henrik Olsen, smiled at them. He was a handsome fella, Jim figured. He knew Henrik was a popular reporter and news anchor in the empire.

His partner for the interview was a Caitian female named Lura M’Vonne, who was a new hire for the company Henrik worked for and showing to be popular amongst the younger subjects.

“Hello, again,” Jim said.

They bowed and curtsied.

“Hello, Sirs,” Henrik said. “Are you ready to begin? We go live at your say so.”

Spock nodded and he and Jim took their seats. A couple crew members came over and placed microphones on their lapels. Spock scooted closer to Jim and put his arm around the back of the couch behind Jim. He sat there like he owned the place. Jim placed his hand on Spock’s knee.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

“Good morning, afternoon, evening, or night where you happen to be in our great Empire,” Henrik began, looking at the camera near them and smiling. “We are coming to you live today, here on Vulcan for a long-awaited event. A live interview with their Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Spock and Prince James.”

“Yes, long awaited,” Lura added. The cameras panned to Spock and Jim. Jim smiled while Spock remained blank faced. “Good afternoon, Sirs.”

“Good afternoon,” Jim spoke as Spock inclined his head.

“Now, this is not your home,” Lura said. The camera panned around the great hall.

“No, it is not,” Jim said. “Our home is private. We are here in Vulcan High Command in one of the great halls.”

“I see a few familiar portraits lining the walls,” Henrik said. “The new royal portraits that were released earlier this week. Beautiful family, everyone. So majestic and regal.”

 _Those are synonyms of one another,_ Spock said to Jim.

_Spock, behave._

“Thank you,” Spock decided to speak.

“I must say, the pictures of the young princes are adorable,” Lura said. “The oldest, Prince Sebastian, just turned twelve, correct?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, my oldest boy is now a tween. Can’t believe it. One of my younger boys, Simon, will be six in a few days. Can’t believe that either.”

“Sebastian is a handsome young man,” Lura said. “And Simon is adorable as they all are.”

“We know that when the succession act was made public,” Henrik spoke. “A lot of non-Vulcan tweens throughout the empire were just crushed that they couldn’t one day marry Prince Sebastian.”

“It is what it is,” Spock said. “Sebastian is free to marry whomever he wishes when the time comes.”

“Which hopefully won’t be for many, many years,” Jim added with a light laugh. The interviewers laughed as well.

“Speaking of marriage,” Henrik started. “The new website had some stunning pictures of Emperor Sarek and Empress Amanda’s wedding on their page.”

“But none from you two,” Lura added. “Will they be added later?”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look before Jim began, “Well, no, actually.”

“No?”

“Spock and I never…well…we never married in the human fashion. We bonded, privately…”

 _And intimately,_ Spock mentally said.

_Shhh, Spock._

_What? They cannot hear me._

“We bonded privately,” Jim said again. “It just…happened. We don’t regret it being just between the two of us. We had a Vulcan ceremony a few days later that introduced me to the rest of the House of Surak but no pictures were taken. Those ceremonies are just for family eyes.”

“Understandable,” Henrik and Lura said before they both exchanged a look. “Your couple’s page also was brief with how the two of you met.”

“Now that was intentionally,” Jim spoke. “I thought we could share that here.”

Henrik and Lura smiled. “How did you two meet?”

Jim looked at Spock. Spock glanced at him before sitting up and saying, “I feel this is a test.”

“It might be,” Jim teased.

Henrik and Lura laughed.

“We first met when we were children on Earth the day it was destroyed.”

“Oh?” the interviews looked concerned.

“It was brief but I knew we would meet again someday.”

“Star-crossed lovers,” Henrik said.

 _That’s not what that means,_ Spock thought.

_Spock, yes, he’s an idiot, just behave and you get a present later._

“We met again when I was eighteen,” Jim took over telling. “I had…well I had been kidnapped by a pleasure slaver when I was seventeen. Harry Mudd.”

_Jim…_

“Which reminds me that the pleasure slave trade…”

_Jim, cease with this line of dialogue._

“Will be coming to an end soon,” Jim finished with a smile.

The interviewers, crew, and Janice’s eyes went wide. The room was completely silent.

_Jim, why?_

_Because, seriously, it needs to end._

“Back to my story,” Jim spoke. “I was seventeen, kidnapped, and had my records altered to show that I wasn’t a free citizen, which I was. I was sold to my first master quickly, but he died that very night. I was then sent to Orion to be trained. I managed to run away before that began.

I wound up being captured by some smugglers who handed me over to Mudd for a lot of credits. Once Mudd had me again, he brought me here to Vulcan and sold me to a Tellarite. Spock…well he broke into the Terrarite’s house and took me.”

“Took you?” Lura asked.

“I was intoxicated,” Spock admitted. “I knew there was something in the house I wanted and it was Jim.”

Jim leaned against Spock’s side. “Yes, it was me. He saved me. The House of Surak got my free credentials reinstated and I haven’t left their house since. Over the course of the next year, Spock and I fell in love and here we are now.”

Henrik nodded. “Sounds like you had a rough go of it for a while there.”

“Actually, my whole life until Spock was a bit rough,” Jim admitted. “Starting with my dad dying the day I was born.”

“Jim’s father died saving 300 lives on a fighter ship including Jim’s, his mother’s and his brother’s,” Spock spoke. “We plan to formally recognized Captain Kirk’s heroic sacrifice soon.”

_Really?_

_Yes._

“We are sorry to hear of your loss, Prince James,” Lura said. “You said a rough life? But you had your mom and brother, did you not?”

Jim nodded. “It was alright for a little while, but mom married an abusive man later. When Earth was destroyed we hopped around different colonies before my brother took off. Haven’t heard from him since. Mom killed her husband, served some time, and then joined a rebel faction and died. I was sent to Tarsus.”

That earned a few gasps from the interviewers and crew.

“From Tarsus, I went from one mining colony to another, doing skilled labor, picking up a trade or two. I actually worked in the engineering department at a ship building factory on Cardassia Prime before, you know, Mudd happened.”

“But now things are happy,” Spock said, wanting to move away from this line of dialogue. “We are bonded and have six beautiful sons.”

“Yes, yes, six sons,” Lura took Spock’s cue and started talking. “Did you plan to have so many?”

Jim and Spock chuckled.

Henrik looked shocked. “Vulcan’s laugh?”

Jim looked at Spock and laughed lightly as Spock went back to a blank expression. “Sometimes.” He looked back to Henrik and Lura. “No, we didn’t plan on having six kids, let alone six sons. After Spock and I bonded, when I was 19, I decided to get the implant as a just in case. Well, a few months after I got it, Spock was…well…he almost died.”

“Oh no,” Lura said softly.

Jim tried not to tear up. He always got a bit emotional talking about the le-matya attack.

“Ashayam, I am well,” Spock told Jim, putting his arm back around his mate. He spoke to Henrik and Lura, “It really was not a big deal.”

Jim snorted. “It was a big deal. I almost lost you, ashal-veh.”

They couple shared a sweet kiss before focusing back on the interview. Jim continued, “Anyway, Spock almost died but recovered and that’s when we found out I was pregnant with Sebastian. I fainted.”

“I did not,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled. “I was actually just talking to my best friend, Leonard, about this not too long ago. All the boys, minus one, were pleasant surprises. One was actually planned. Like we looked at one another and said, ‘Let’s have another one’ and we did. But we love all our boys the same. They each have a place in our hearts…”

“And bed,” Spock added.

The interviewers chuckled as did Jim.

“Yeah, some still like to climb into our bed at night,” Jim admitted. “But we have a big bed so the more the merrier, I say.”

“No,” Spock disagreed.

“Ignore him,” Jim teased, patting Spock’s leg.

Henrik smiled. “Any plans for more children? Perhaps a daughter?”

“Yes,” Spock said immediately as Jim said, “Maybe.”

“Yes or maybe,” Lura repeated. “Do you not want any more children, Prince James?”

“Oh I do, just not right now. Spock would love me to be barefoot and pregnant all the time.”

“Yes,” Spock admitted.

Jim snorted. “We will have one more eventually. I’m only thirty-two. We have time.”

“Yes, time,” Spock agreed. “For a few more.”

Jim patted Spock’s leg again and shook his head. “We’ll see.”

“There was a few comments to this interview about how having more children means you spend less time with each of them,” Henrik said. “What do you say to that.”

“Bull shit,” Jim and Spock said.

“I mean, I do get it,” Jim then added. “But it’s all in how you manage your time with them. We always make time with them individually. If they need to talk to us right away, we’ll make the time. We won’t tell them to come back in an hour or something like that.”

Spock nodded in agreement.

“So you would say you know all your cons pretty well?” Lura asked.

“Most definitely,” Jim replied. “Sebastian is the stereotypical oldest child. He’s the take charge type. The boss of the boys.”

“Confident, bright,” Spock added. “Just like me.”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Sammy is our bruiser. He’s sweet, loves to help out in the kitchen, and is very mellow.”

“Goes with the flow,” Spock said.

“Soren is a lot like Sarek. Calm, logical, scientific. Enjoys reading. We trade books back and forth sometimes.”

“I would say he’s just behind Sebastian with being a leader to the other boys.”

“Not that Sammy isn’t a leader,” Jim added. “Sammy’s…well…the enforcer.”

“Sylar,” Spock spoke, looking at Jim.

“Sylar,” Jim sighed with a smile. “Devious.”

“Cunning.”

“Spock’s mini-me.”

Spock nodded in agreement. “But also sweet when he wants to be.”

“Simon, is a dinosaur encyclopedia right now,” Jim chuckled. “He’s very much like Soren.”

“SJ is the youngest,” Spock said. “The definite baby of the family.”

Jim grinned. “My baby. He’s the sweetest. He and Simon are very close. Almost like our second set of twins. He looks up to his older brothers and his always wanting to chase after them and do what they do.”

Henrik and Lura smiled at them. “Well, you two sure do know your sons.”

“That we do,” Spock agreed.

Henrik grabbed a two paper from next to him. “Okay, well I think it’s time to do something fun. We have a few couple questions to ask.” He handed one paper to Lura. “Who hogs most of the bed?”

“The kids,” Jim and Spock said at the same time.

“But, Spock can be a blanket hog,” Jim then said. Spock nodded.

“Who is the better cook?” Lura asked.

“Jim,” Spock said. “My father and I are not known for our culinary talents. Jim and my mother make a few meals each week for us.”

“It must be beneficial to live with the Emperor and Empress,” Lura said.

Jim nodded. “It is. It’s a big house. Manor like, but not quite a palace. Sarek and Amanda have their side with their private rooms while Spock, the kids, and I have our side. There is a lot of common areas that we converge in and spent time together.”

“Is there enough room for the boys to live there with their future spouses and children.”

Jim chuckled as Spock shook his head. “Maybe. We’ll have to wait and see. Next question.”

Henrik asked, “Who was the first to admit their love?”

“Oh,” Jim said. “Um…you?” Jim looked to Spock.

“No, you kissed me first.”

“Yes, but I only did that because you called me ashayam.” Jim told the interviewers. “It means beloved.”

“I did, but…”

Jim shook his head. “I asked him if that meant he loved me and he said he did so yes, Spock said it first.”

“Affirmative,” Spock admitted. “I was the first.”

“And I was second.”

“You are illogical.”

“Yeah, well, you love me.”

“Indeed. Next question.”

The interviewers were smiling. Lura looked down at her paper. “Who has to always have the final words in an argument?”

“Jim,” Spock said.

“Spock,” Jim said.

They exchanged a look. “We’re both very stubborn,” Jim told them.

“Prince Spock, who is your favorite person?”

“Jim, of course.”

“Prince James, who is your favorite person?”

“Amanda.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at his mate.

“She’s awesome and beautiful and just…I love her. She’s my favorite. We get together and fuss about our Vulcans and talk about how much we love them as well. She told me a long time ago, before Spock and I got together, that it is the most intense relationship you will ever be in and that she wouldn't have it any other way. Vulcans aren't emotionless as they come across being. Yes, they are logical and blank faced, but they do feel...feel far more intensely, violently, and passionately than Humans or other species.”

“Fine, my mother can be your favorite person,” Spock said.

Jim huffed lightly. “Spock, is my favorite Vulcan. Amanda is my favorite human.”

“That is acceptable.”

“Who shops more?” Henrik asked.

“Um…it depends on the items. I buy books like there is no tomorrow. Spock buys weapons.”

“Who is clumsier?”

“Jim,” Spock said as Jim nodded in agreement.

“I tripped over nothing once and sprained my ankle,” Jim admitted.

“Who talks the most?”

“Jim,” Spock said again.

Jim nodded. “Like with this interview.”

“Who has the better laugh?”

“Jim,” Spock said.

“Spock,” Jim said.

“Who tells the best jokes?”

“The boys,” Spock said. “The younger ones are fond of telling silly jokes on the occasion.”

“Simon said one yesterday,” Jim spoke. “What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?”

“What?” Henrik asked.

“A thesaurus,” Jim chuckled.

“Cute,” Lura said. “Who is more serious?”

“Spock, definitely,” Jim said. He touched Spock’s cheek. “I mean, look at this serious face.”

Spock narrowed his eyes are Jim before shaking his head. Jim moved his hand away.

“Who is most the dramatic?”

“Jim,” Spock said. “Obviously.”

“Who is the biggest baby when they’re sick?”

“Spock,” Jim said. “He rarely gets sick, but when he does, Amanda has to help me wrangle him to rest. Some of the boys take after him in that respect.”

“Who gives better presents?” Lura asked.

“Jim,” Spock said. “My gifts tend to be logical.”

“Or sexual,” Jim added. “I think we both give good gifts to each other. Just depends on what the special occasion is.”

“Who is more stubborn?”

Jim snorted. “Both of us take that cake on that one.”

“Who would rather be outdoors?”

“I would,” Spock said. “I have always enjoyed being out in the forge. I take my sons camping a few times each month.”

“I do like the outdoors, but if I had a choice, I’d rather be inside with a good book.”

“Who sings better?”

“Jim.”

“Who dances better?”

“Neither of us,” Jim laughed. “Slow dancing is the only type of dancing we’re good at. Now, I want to ask Amanda and Sarek these questions.”

“By all means.” Henrik handed the papers over to Jim who took them and put them to the side. “Well, we thank you both so much for honor us and your subjects with this live interview.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim said. “It was fun.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

* * *

 

Twenty-minutes after the interview concluded, Tevik burst into Spock’s office without knocking or announcing his presence. The Vulcan didn’t falter or blink when he walked in and found Spock sitting in his chair with Jim on his knees before him with a mouthful of cock.

Spock had growled and fussed, but the Tevik merely arched a brow. Jim had tried to move off of Spock but the Vulcan merely pushed his chair closer to his desk, hiding Jim underneath. He kept his hand on Jim’s head, keeping Jim’s mouth around his cock. “That is not how you enter my office.”

_Spock, I do not want to be under your desk like this!_

_Shh._

_Don’t sush me. I’ll bite down._

“I am here on the Emperor’s orders. I do not have to knock.”

Spock growled. “You do not see my mate in such way. He is mine.”

Tevik merely arched a brow. He turned around. “I have seen worse,” he said. “I served four years on a military vessel with a few Orions and a Betazoid that did not take a celibacy vow. Finding you two engaged in oral intercourse is nothing compared to what they got up to.”

 _Spock, let me go,_ Jim asked.

_No, I’m not done._

_Seriously? Your dad’s secretary just walked in on us. I think we’re done._

Spock actually whimpered.

Jim sighed through his nose and thought, fuck it, before going back to sucking and bobbing his head. Spock groaned.

“His Highness, your father, demands James’ presence in his office,” Tevik said. “I will inform him James will be there in ten minutes.”

“No…”

“That should be enough time to finish.” Tevik then left the office, closing it behind him.

“I hate him,” Spock growled before groaning loudly as Jim deep throated him and hollowed his cheeks. He dropped his head back and slid down in his chair a bit, letting it slide out from under the desk. Jim went it with, keeping his mouth to task. He skillfully worked Spock’s shaft and mentally toyed with their bond and soon, Spock came with a loud grunt of Jim’s name.

Jim swallowed every last drop of Spock’s cum before licking the softening dick clean. He sat up once he was done and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and used mouthwash before coming back into the office. Spock still sat slumped in his office chair with his dick hanging out.

“You owe me when I get back,” Jim told him.

“Yes, yes, as you wish, t’hy’la.”

Jim kissed his cheek and then left the office.

For safety reasons, Sarek’s office was located on a lower floor and heavily guarded. Jim waked passed all of the guards, both seen and unseen. The seen ones bowed or curtsied before resuming their position. Jim came to the end of the hall and stopped before the grand doors of the Emperor’s office. He knocked.

The swished opened and Jim took two steps inside. He bowed to Sarek who sat behind his Brobdingnagian desk that once belonged to his fifth great-grandmother, Empress T’Lera.

“James, have a seat,” Sarek said. Tevik stood beside Sarek and was holding a stack of folders and PADDs in his arms. Sarek was reading through one folder as Jim sat down. He used a fountain pen to make a few marks on a couple pages before closing the folder and handing it to Tevik who added it to the stack.

Tevik bowed his head to Sarek and then Jim before leaving. Spock stood outside the office, waiting for Tevik. The guards were all facing away from them.

Tevik bowed his head to Spock. “I see ten minutes was overly generous of me to give you.”

Spock gaped for a moment then growled. “You do not insult me or barge into my offices.” Spock invaded Tevik’s space and glared at the Vulcan who was the same height as him. Tevik arched a brow. He shifted the weight of the stack in his arms to one arm, freeing his other.

“I am going…” Spock tried but the words left them as Tevik darted his free arm out, grabbed Spock, and flipped him to the ground. Spock coughed as the wind was knocked out of him as he now stared up at the ceiling. He seethed. “How dare you!” Spock jumped up and telekinetically shoved Tevik back against the wall. Spock darted one hand out and wrapped it tightly around Tevik’s neck. Spock held his other hand up, intent to cause mental harm when it was grabbed and soon he found himself flipped once again and back on the ground. Spock wheezed as he blinked up and found his father standing over him.

“Are we behaving, sa-fu?” Sarek asked simply.

“He…he…”

“Yes, yes, walked in on you and your mate engaging in an intimate act,” Sarek said. “No reason to harm him because of that. You should lock your doors.”

Spock stared grumpily up at his father. “He…”

“Oh, yes, he also dropped you on your ass with one hand. Impressive.”

“Father.”

Sarek put his foot on Spock’s chest and pressed down causing Spock to groan. “Son. You are thirty-five and still act like a child at times. You will, hopefully, one day take your rightful place on the throne. Show me that you are worthy. Act like you are the heir, act like you are someday doing to lead our Empire into further greatness. Tevik will not touch you again or barge into your office without knocking and you will not go around harming those who work for us.”

Sarek glanced up to the guards who hadn’t moved a muscle in some time. “Spock, release them from whatever mental enchantment you’ve put on them.”

“Once I am off the ground.”

Sarek took his foot off of his son and Spock quickly stood up. He smoothed down his dress shirt and tie before pulling the ends of the suit jacket down as well. He waved his hand back at the guards and they relaxed. They quickly noticed Emperor Sarek standing there and bowed down.

“Emperor, do you require anything?” Head Guard T’Rama asked.

“No, as you were,” Sarek ordered.

They fell back in line.

Sarek looked behind him to Jim who still sat in his chair but was watching them. Sarek looked back to Tevik and Spock who were eyeing one another.

“Spock, you remember Tevik,” Sarek said. “He is an old, dear friend of mine from my military days. He has always been loyal to the House of Surak and me.”

Spock nodded.

“Tevik has a grandson, Tuvok, that is nearly a year old. Perhaps he will grow up to be a dear and loyal friend to your sons, Spock.”

“Perhaps,” Spock replied.

Sarek grabbed a few folders from Tevik and handed them to Spock. “You have duties to attend to. I will see you in one hour to go over the latest imperial news. Dismissed.”

Spock bowed his head then turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Sarek waited until Spock was out of sight before he grabbed Tevik by the neck, squeezing hard and pulling him so their faces here inches from one another.

“Do not think you above my son. Touch him or any in my family again and I will forget our friendship and gut you in front of your clan,” Sarek growled lowly to his secretary.

Tevik, whose face was turning paler from lack of oxygen nodded weakly. Sarek released him. “You also have work that needs attending. Dismissed.”

Sarek turned back to his office and walked inside and back to his desk where he sat down as the doors slid closed. Jim stared at Sarek with wide eyes.

“You and Spock…”

“Yes, yes, we are more alike than what appears,” Sarek finished for Jim. “But do not tell him what just occurred.”

“No, sir. I won’t tell him. He will be going to Amanda later, though.”

“He is a mother’s boy,” Sarek sighed. Sarek shuffled a few documents into a neat pile and placed them in the corner of his desk. “Do you know why I have summoned you here, James?”

Jim nodded. “Yes, Sir. I told everyone in the empire that the pleasure slave trade will be ending.”

“You did. And in the half an hour since the interview has finished, I have been plagued with messages and video chat requests from many imperial officials.”

Jim looked down to his lap. “I’m sorry, Sarek, I just…”

“In fact, there are quite a lot of imperial senate members that are not happy. Many are from areas that benefit financially from the pleasure slave trade.”

“Sir, I…”

“So I agree that the trade will be eliminated from our empire.”

Jim’s eyes shot up to meet Sarek’s. “What?”

“Most Vulcan are monogamous, save for a few like Stonn and his wife. But even with those outliers, Vulcans look down upon those that buy pleasure slaves or slaves at all. Servants are one thing as are prostitutes that are in control of their lives and who their clients are.”

Jim raised a brow.

“Polls show that imperial citizens want the slave trade gone and it shall. I have already made it aware to those that have called that you had the say so to tell the citizens that the trade will be ending soon.”

Jim smiled.

“I did have calls from officials that wanted to offer their support for any new legislation that is to be passed.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Sir,” Jim said. _I’m not in trouble!_

 _I am,_ Spock replied.

_Yeah, well, go tell your mama._

“I want you to help with every step of the legislation,” Sarek continued. “I do not want there to be any loopholes that can be exploited by people like Mudd.”

Jim nodded. “I don’t want that to happen either, Sir. Thank you. I’ll put everything into this legislation.”

“Good. Tomorrow, you will meet with Vulcan officials to start drafting and then meet with other imperial senate members as well. A press conference will be put on the calendar in a few days to go over a few details with the public.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sarek nodded. “You are dismissed.”

Jim stood up and bowed.

“However, Spock is working, so you are not to go near him.”

 _Dammit._ “Of course. I will see you both at home later.”

 _Come to my office anyway,_ Spock suggested. 

_And get in trouble with your dad? No thanks. You can fuck me later._

_Affirmative._

* * *

 

Four days later, Jim dropped the boys off at school and smiled as he watched Simon come running back out of the building and back into the car.

“It’s my birthday,” Simon said.

“Six years old,” Jim replied. “I can’t believe it. Guess where we’re going.”

Simon shrugged. “Movies?”

“We did that last year. No, we’re going to the new Terran museum on Risa.”

“That’s far away.”

Jim shook his head. “A few hours at max warp. We’re taking Sa-mekh’s ship.”

“His ship goes fast,” Simon said. “The museum has dinosaurs, right?”

Jim nodded. “Yep, lots of dinosaur fossils.”

Simon grinned.

* * *

 

Simon grabbed Jim’s hand as they entered the museum a few hours later. “Daddy, daddy, over here is the herbivores.”

Jim smiled and went with Simon before realizing something. He stopped causing Simon to stop. Simon looked up at his daddy.

“Simon, have you been here before?” Jim asked.

Simon blinked. “Um…no.” The boy’s face tinted green just a tad.

“Are you fibbing?”

Simon nodded.

“Simon, have you been here before?”

“Sa-mekh brought me here yesterday.”

 _Spock, dammit!_ Jim sighed. “I see.”

_What did I do?_

_I’m at the dinosaur museum with Simon._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh. Have fun._

Jim mentally stuck his tongue out at Spock.

“But, it’s okay, Daddy,” Simon hugged Jim around the waist and looked up at him with his big blue eyes. “I love that you and sa-mekh brought me here. I didn’t get to see everything the first time and I really, really like dinosaurs.”

Jim hugged the boy back. “Well, that’s good. Hey, did sa-mekh take you behind the scenes and let you touch some fossils?”

“No.” Simon’s face tinted green again.

Jim internally sighed. He’d let that one go.

* * *

 

When they returned home, there was a quiet party of just family and their close friends. Jim sat in next to Spock on the couch in the living room and finished off his second helping of cake. Sarek sat nearby talking with Bones and Carol. Stonn and Stelev were out in the courtyard roughhousing with the older boys while N’Vea talked with Jax about being pregnant as the Orion was twenty-two weeks pregnant with a little boy.

Simon sat in the corner with Amelia and SJ and showed them the stuff Jim had brought him at the museum’s gift shop. David and Stonn’s twins were playing nearby with some toys.

“I only let him buy one thing,” Spock said.

“Yeah, well, it’s his birthday,” Jim replied.

“We should not spoil them.”

Amanda walked over then and gave Spock a cup of tea and a piece of cake. “Here you go, kan-bu. Do you want anything else?”

“No, thank you, Mother.” Spock took the tea and plate of cake. His mother smiled at him then walked over to Sarek and sat with him.

Jim eyed his mate. “Yeah, don’t want them to get spoiled.”

“Correct.”

“Mama’s boy.”

Spock arched a brow.

SJ walked over to Jim and climbed into his lap. Jim smiled and fed his youngest a piece of birthday cake.

“When’s it my birthday?” SJ asked.

“One more month, baby boy.”

“Where will we go?”

“Anywhere that your sa-mekh doesn’t take you,” Jim said.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim sat in his office and poured over the drafts and drafts of the new legislation Sarek put him in charge of. He went through them with a fine-tooth comb, trying to make sure the senate members hadn’t snuck in any loopholes.

Jim looked up a moment later when his computer chimed. A message alert came through. Jim clicked the message folder and saw it was from a _GSKirk_ and it was a video message _._ Jim sat up straighter and hesitantly clicked and opened the message.

* * *

 

 

My inspiration of Jim and Spock's interview outfits :) so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most appreciated :)


End file.
